To Stand at the Pinnacle
by Baryon Lancer
Summary: #4 Miyuki is not a woman to be trifled with. She will not let slights and her fiance's desire to remain anonymous keep him out of the spotlight he richly deserves. The world will come to know the value of her Onii-sama, and she'll change the Nine Schools forever to do it. The events occur around the groups' Third Year Nine Schools Competition.
1. Chapter 1: They have no idea

"Are we certain of these numbers Izumi-san?"

Being called out suddenly by her Idol, Izumi was temporarily thrown off track.

"Well…um…..it's hard to say at this point."

Miyuki released an unusually deep sigh of frustration.

"We have to get these numbers right, we have no room for error. If we're off by just a few…"

Miyuki let her statement die there. Mikihiko cleared his throat before responding.

"Shiba-san, our hands are tied behind our backs at this point. The need for secrecy prevents us from directly asking the relevant questions or else we risk exposing our purpose to the student body, administration, and maybe even the Magic University."

Miyuki settled back down into her chair at the head of the table with resignation. There were an unusual number of people in the Student Council Room this warm June afternoon. For the Student Council, in addition to Miyuki as President, there was VP Saegusa Izumi, Treasurer Mitsui Honoka, and Secretary Sakurai Minami. Representing the Club Management Group was Chairman Igarashi Yousuke, with Hagane Tomitsuka and Shippou Takuma as support. The Public Morals Chief Yoshida Mikihiko was also present, supported by Kitayama Shizuku and sitting next to the unusually open door keeping an eye out was Saegusa Kasumi. Her ear and gaze were not on the activities within the room, but her fellow Public Morals Committee member standing at the end of the hall on lookout, Morisaki Shun. In addition Shibata Mizuki was here to represent the interests of the Magic Engineering Class.

A very heavy grouping of the leaders of First High School were currently occupying this room. The only noticeable absence was also the reason there needed to be a lookout for this large gathering.

This meeting was supposedly for discussion of the upcoming Nine Schools Competition in August. After last year's sudden event changes, Miyuki was determined to cover all the bases this year. Early June might be a little too early for this discussion, but they didn't want any surprises this year. It's best to be well ahead than to risk getting behind was the philosophy the group had adopted.

However, the topic of discussion while the noticeably absent person was gone had nothing to do with magic sporting competitions. In his absence was the only time the real reason for this gathering could be discussed.

"Um, Miyuki-san?"

Miyuki smiled benignly at the pensive looking Honoka.

"Go ahead Honoka-san."

Honoka looked pained to bring this up, but determined as well.

"I simply don't feel right excluding Tatsuya-kun from this discussion."

Miyuki rubbed gently at her right temple before responding.

"I don't feel right either, but you know what he'll try to do if he knows the details."

Mikihiko seemed unconvinced by her words.

"I believe he could contribute a great deal to the success of our initiative."

Miyuki smiled back at him.

"And he will, I promise. But please let me tell him when the time is right."

Everyone exchanged odd looks with one another. Miyuki didn't need mind reading abilities to know what they were thinking. No one wanted to deceive Tatsuya, least of all her; but she knew what they clearly did not. Tatsuya would think Miyuki was doing this just for him, and he wouldn't be entirely wrong on that. But this was greater than even him, and the attention it would bring to them was something she knew her Onii-sama wouldn't appreciate and might try to avoid.

Another belabored heavy sigh came forth from her.

"Please, I am asking you all to trust me on this. When the time is right, we will inform….Tatsuya-sama."

She still had difficulty not calling him Onii-sama in public. She didn't bother trying when they were alone or at home. It never occurred to her that calling her future husband "honorable older brother" would be awkward for Tatsuya. It was who her fiancé was, her Onii-sama.

"Izumi-san, we appreciate all your work on this. Please continue working with the second years and Honoka will continue canvasing the third years."

Honoka nodded with a smile at the concerned but eager Izumi.

Miyuki placed her index finger on her lips as she began to contemplate.

"It's really our new first years that are the real question marks. Where is our first year rep right now?"

Honoka was about to answer when Kasumi, previously still and disinterested in a chair by the open door, gave the signal.

Miyuki instantly forgot her previous efforts at rebranding Tatsuya and reverted to traditional form.

"Onii-sama is coming!"

Silent panic began to take over the room as people frantically hid anything related to the secret topic.

* * *

Morisaki Shun had steadily become more and more a mystery to Tatsuya. Early on their interactions were simple and easy to understand. Morisaki looked down on Course 2 students and didn't bother to hide his disdain for them. This, of course, was the First Year Morisaki that Tatsuya had met on the first day of school when he was trying to interfere with Miyuki having lunch with her Onii-sama, and later that day starting fights with Leo, Mizuki, and Erika on basically the same issue.

The Third Year Morisaki that was now staring back at him while leaning against the hallway wall was now a mystery to Tatsuya. They had served together on the Public Morals Committee for their first year and a half at First High School. The arm band on Morisaki's left arm indicated that he was still in that position and probably would graduate as a serving committee member.

Even before Tatsuya switched from Public Morals to Student Council, their interactions with one another had become virtually nonexistent. Despite his disdain for Course 2 students in his first year, Tatsuya had never heard a complaint from any student, Course 1 or 2, that Morisaki abused his Public Morals Committee granted authority. Also, no one mentioned him complaining when a former Course 2 student was chosen over him to be Public Morals Chief.

As a member of Class 3-A, Morisaki was still at the top of the entire class and still a classmate with Miyuki, Honoka, and Shizuku; yet his name had been mentioned less and less by them over the weeks and months. That was a good indicator that he, at the very least, had learned to keep his prejudices to himself if nothing else.

Still, Tatsuya found it odd that Morisaki, who was obviously on duty with his armband on display, was waiting against the wall leading towards the Student Council Room in what can be called the least likely place to find a student disturbance at First High. It certainly wasn't his normal patrol route and thus it was extremely suspicious to Tatsuya.

"Shiba-san!"

 _"And now he's intentionally calling me out?"_

Tatsuya continued to approach the waiting Morisaki. Once he was in easy speaking range he replied, but not before casting a quick glance down the hall towards the surprisingly open door of the Student Council Room.

 _"Interesting, I wonder what all this is about?"_

"How can I assist you Morisaki-san?"

As he spoke those words he simultaneously used Elemental Sight to examine the Student Council Room beyond. He identified eleven individuals, all familiar to him. Most, including Miyuki, were moving about rapidly, apparently moving and hiding things.

 _"Interesting indeed."_

"I don't need anything in particular, Shiba-san."

Morisaki's response brought him back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, yet you called out to me?"

A momentary flicker of embarrassment and irritation floated on Morisaki's face, but he quickly compensated.

"Just thought I'd say hello, since we're both here."

Tatsuya's right eyebrow rose slightly at that response, but it quickly went back to its normal place.

"Ah, I see, well then, hello. Now please excuse me, I'm due for a Staudent Council meeting."

Tatsuya wanted to quickly get into the room before everyone had a chance to settle down. Their hectic actions and reaction to his sudden appearance might give him clues to what they were attempting to hide from him. He turned down the hallway and began to walk forward when Morisaki called to him again.

"Shiba-san, just curious, do you prefer Student Council work or what you used to do on the Public Morals Committee?"

Tatsuya glanced back with a smirk.

 _"The things Miyuki can get people to do for her never fail to amaze."_

The obvious attempt to slow him down could not simply be ignored. Morisaki had made the effort to be courteous, which despite its duplicitous purpose, could not be rudely brushed off without enflaming old tensions unnecessarily.

"I find that both have their distinct challenges, however, Public Morals allowed me more exercise and freedom. Student Council is more paperwork and time consuming, but I don't particularly find one more congenial than the other."

Morisaki looked to honestly be pondering Tatsuya's answer for a few moments.

"I see, well, I suppose I can see that both have their good and bad points. I'll continue my patrol now, later."

Tatsuya nodded in response and proceeded to the Council room. Morisaki had accomplished the mission assigned to him either directly, or indirectly via Mikihiko, by Miyuki; and having done so proceeded about his normally scheduled business.

Tatsuya had already returned his attention to the unusual activities in the Student Council Room. As soon as he passed the threshold he was greeted immediately.

"Onii…Tatsuya-sama!"

The usual beaming smile of radiant beauty greeted him from the long end of the central table. She had already been standing. Neither of them had gotten used to the new public way of addressing each other since their engagement last New Year's Eve. It wasn't a vocal, but auditory issue for Tatsuya since he had called her "Miyuki" for over four years beforehand, and had simply continued to do so afterward. Miyuki, in contrast, had a hard time not calling him "Onii-sama". She still used that title exclusively at home, which probably compounded the issue for her in public. She didn't feel simply calling him "Tatsuya" was enough to express her reverence for him, which he thought odd since she loved being called only "Miyuki" by him. Currently she had settled on calling him "Tatsuya-sama" whenever they were together in the public eye. He couldn't help but feel it was too convoluted and that his fiancée should just address him simply by name; but he also knew she never wanted anyone to ever think that she had forgotten her respect for him. Since their identities as heirs to the Yotsuba Clan leadership became public, she was even more adamant than before about letting everyone know where Tatsuya stood in the heart of the future leader of one of the Ten Master Clans.

However…..

"Tatsuya-kun!"

"Welcome Tatsuya-san."

"How's it going Tatsuya-kun?"

If Miyuki ever saw the irony of having everyone else address him so informally while she herself, the person he loved exclusively, addressed him very formally; she never once seemed to show it. If anything, the fact that everyone felt so close to her beloved fiancé seemed to make her even happier.

 _"And not a single crack in her happy-faced armor."_

Tatsuya smirked at her in approval of her amazingly beautiful poker-face.

"Greetings everyone. Hope I didn't interrupt."

"We were just waiting for you before we began the serious discussions Tatsuya-kun!"

A good poker-face was not something anyone would likely ever associate with the beautiful and transparent Honoka. The slight tinge of excitement, embarrassment, and anticipation in her expression and voice was something Tatsuya had long come to expect whenever she saw him. The slight tinge of fear was unusual though. Tatsuya was not the only one who noticed. Many eyes drifted towards her. Their looks of mild frustration at Honoka's "hand in the cookie jar" facial expression had told Tatsuya more than Honoka's own reaction had. Even the usually stoic Shizuku cast a knowing glance at her best friend. Only Miyuki maintained her control.

Kasumi, who was sitting in a chair at the door to obviously watch for Morisaki's signal, seemed to find the whole situation amusing. Tatsuya heard her snicker at all the obviousness the awkwardness in the room was revealing.

"That's right; we were just about to begin Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya came around the table to take his usual seat between Miyuki and Honoka. He made sure to gently smile toward Honoka to reassure her. She turned away embarrassed but her happiness could not be hidden. A normal high school boy would have found it hard to sit between such beauties, especially knowing of their mutual desire to be the object of his affections and the ongoing competition between them for his amorous attention. For Tatsuya this was simply a normal occurrence and didn't faze him in the least. More than a few of the other males present sent a variety of looks his way as he skillfully ignored all of them.

As he settled in an errant thought flickered across his mind.

 _"This used to be Ichihara-sempai's seat."_

Miyuki had not only replaced Mayumi as Student Council President but also as the "scheming leader". Honoka had clearly taken over Nakajou-sempai's post as "reluctant accomplice". Miyuki may have also taken over Mari's role as the "enforcer"; but Izumi was, despite her public gentility and shyness, developing a fierce reputation as Miyuki's "chain-mailed fist", at least among the second and first year students. Of course this reputation might apply more to the Saegusa Twins as a team, and not just Izumi alone, since Izumi usually dragged her sister along with her.

Realizing all this, he knew that he had replaced Ichihara as the "organizer". He also seemed to have replaced Juumonji as the "intimidator" whenever someone didn't follow along with the Miyuki's plans and needed some convincing; but he wasn't too sure of that role being his alone.

"Izumi-san."

Miyuki's sudden words snapped Tatsuya out of his tangential thoughts.

"Um…yes President!"

Izumi always seemed shocked when Miyuki addressed her, but she always recovered quickly. She had moved to a position behind Miyuki near the desk at the window. From here she would be able to operate the display terminal at the far end of the room more efficiently with such a large crowd around the table.

"Please start the presentation."

"Yes! Of course."

The screen filled with a data table that listed all nine of the previous events that had occurred in the last two Nine Schools Competitions.

Miyuki began the discussion.

"As you can see, we aren't taking chances this year. We don't know which six competitions we'll face, so we can't afford to waste effort or time. We'll assign competitors to multiple events and rank them accordingly. Once we know which of the six events we'll face, then we'll make adjustments. Igarashi-san will give us a preliminary listing and ranking of our potential competitors for us to discuss. Igarashi-san."

Izumi anticipated the next step and a list of names and rankings filled in on the screen. Igarashi nodded to Miyuki before beginning.

"Most of these names will be familiar to you, listed beside the events that they have competed in previously. We started with third years that won their official division competitions last year, followed by last year's first years that won newcomer division events, and then filled in with current third years that won newcomer events two years before."

Tatsuya saw his name listed twice, first in one of the boxes at the bottom that was listed as "Engineering Team". His name was first in that list with "team leader" beside it. By default he knew that being team leader for the engineers meant he was also on the strategy staff, so there was no avoiding either of these tasks. Still, he was relieved to see his name listed only in the fourth place under Monolith Code with Leo listed fifth. Tatsuya would have preferred that order be reversed. Mikihiko's name was first in that list, having been a part of both Tatsuya's winning newcomers team with Leo in their first year, plus last year's official team under Hattori that also won.

There had been a running debate in their home for the last few weeks about whether Tatsuya would be competing in events (the debate he was having), and which events he'd be competing in (the debate Miyuki and Minami seemed to be having instead). Tatsuya thought that he had finally begun convincing Miyuki that it would be in First High's best interests if he devoted himself to engineering and strategy alone. He had even reminded Miyuki how difficult it had been for him just as a CAD Engineer the previous year. He purposefully avoided mentioning the "extracurricular activities" he had been involved in at the time courtesy of Elder Kodou and the Self Defense Forces' Anti-GAA faction related to that year's Steeplechase event.

Still, despite his admittedly feeble attempt to guilt her into acceptance; Miyuki was being a bit intransigent on the topic. If Tatsuya had to speculate on her motivations, it was clear to him that she wanted her Onii-sama, in his third and final year, to be in the spotlight she thought he truly deserved.

The fact that even as an engineer he was now in a spotlight that that task traditionally didn't rate didn't seem to faze Miyuki at all. Add to that that they were now publically members of the Ten Master Clans, and not just any clan but the infamous Yotsuba; plus the fact that he was now the acknowledged "son" of the dreaded "Night Queen" herself, his public profile was already very dangerously exposed.

None of these mitigating factors concerned the future leader of the Yotsuba in the least. All she wanted was to show-off to the entire world how proud she was of her Onii-sama. She wanted the whole world to value him as much as she does.

All these thoughts passed before his mind in the fractional gap between Igarashi's words.

"We are operating on the assumption that Monolith Code, Icicles Break, and Mirage Bat won't be touched. We have no certainty of this, but they are always the most popular events. They routinely garner the most spectators and highest viewer ratings, so we feel they are relatively safe. We then organized…"

At that moment the call indicator popped up on screen. This alone was highly unusual since most in the room would receive individual communications on their person data terminals. The fact that it indicated the call was from the School Administration Office was simply unprecedented. The administrators of the school always communicated with students well in advance and by email.

"Please pardon the interruption Igarashi-san."

Igarashi nodded to Miyuki's words.

"Please put the call through Izumi-san."

"…Um….yes."

Once the indicator showed that the call was connected, Miyuki answered.

"This is Student Council President Shiba, how may we assist you?"

The voice that replied was Dean Yaosaka. His tone was apologetic.

"Please forgive me for disturbing your work Shiba-san. We have some guests from the National Magic University's Nine Schools Competition Committee that would like to have a word with you."

Everyone exchanged surprised looks. Clearly the reason for the unprecedented phone call was now apparent. Magic University officials showing up in person to speak to a student was unheard of.

Even Miyuki was momentarily at a loss. Quickly recovering, she replied.

"Of course sensei, we'll be there directly."

It was Yaosaka's turn to have a moment of contemplative silence. In the gap Tatsuya began to speculate on whether or not Yaosaka would reply to Miyuki's obvious indication she was not coming alone. Shortly thereafter, Tatsuya was mildly surprised to hear Yaosaka's response contain some amusement in the tone.

"We'll see you shortly Shiba-san."

The call had ended, but the real conversation had just begun. Random speculation began spurting from every side. Tatsuya tried to pick out the more interesting speculations, but as expected, Miyuki quickly calmed the storm.

"We don't know why they're here, and we won't know until we go and meet with them. Igarashi-san, Yoshida-san, Izumi-san, will you accompany Tatsuya-sama and myself to the office?"

All three nodded in reply. Mikihiko managed to make a questioning look to Tatsuya that seemed to ask "why me?". Tatsuya only grinned back with an expression that implied he didn't know the answer.

Mikihiko was Chief of the Public Morals Committee and thus a de facto member of this high school's "big three". Since he was already in the room and the other two "big three" were going, there was no real reason for him not to go. What Tatsuya really wanted to know was why three Public Morals Committee members were at an informal preliminary planning meeting for an off-campus sporting event with its own security. He knew that that question would have to wait. He'd have to corner Mikihiko later and ply him for the information.

As those leaving stood up, Miyuki spoke again.

"Honoka-san, will Tomitsuka-san and you proceed with the presentation? We'll need to be caught up once we return."

"Of course."

Tatsuya could imagine the difficulty that Honoka and Tomitsuka would have on getting everyone back on track when clearly whatever was going to be discussed at the office would have significant implications that could change whatever they discussed otherwise in the interim.

Tatsuya noticed the brief yet warm eye contact that Mikihiko and Mizuki shared as he pushed his chair back in. If Erika had seen that glance between them, the implications for teasing fodder would be innumerous.

The glance Mikihiko shared with Kasumi as he passed her on the way out was much less warm. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before getting up and following the others out. When they reached the intersection of the hallway five went in one direction, while Kasumi sullenly went in the same direction that Morisaki had before. She too was on Public Morals duty and Mikihiko had visually reminded her with his eyes of that fact. It was evident from her reaction that she would have preferred keeping the chair she was in warm instead. Tatsuya almost felt sympathy with any malefactors who thought that once Morisaki had passed them by that they could continue their underhanded deeds unabated. About ten minutes behind him a very irritated Kasumi would surely catch them in the act and ruin their afternoon.

* * *

This wasn't good; this really wasn't good at all.

Every pour and synapse inside Miyuki screamed that the sudden visit by the Nine Schools Competition Committee members was a bad omen of the highest order.

On her left, the comforting presence of Onii-sama helped calm her, to her right Izumi kept pace. Igarashi and Mikihiko followed close behind. They were walking at a brisk pace but not at an unusual speed. The few students in the hallway this late in the afternoon still gave this particular cluster of sempai's a wide berth. Not only were the top five students in the school walking as one, but they had a clear destination ahead of them.

The conversation between them was in whispered tones.

"They have never visited before, what could this possibly mean?"

Igarashi answered Izumi's question more speculation.

"They've had to change things even more drastically than last year to come tell us in person. Nothing else makes sense."

"And not to mention a month earlier than we are normally informed of which events to plan for."

Igarashi added on to Mikihiko's statement.

"It might even be a wholesale format change, six new events never played before."

"But why would they do such a thing?"

Miyuki replied to Izumi's question.

"We don't know what this is about yet, so let's not jump to unfounded conclusions."

"Um…yes….you're right President."

Once everyone settled down Miyuki cast a worrying glance to her precious Onii-sama. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod to reassure her.

The Administrative office was ahead. The group didn't slow down and entered forthwith. Yaosaka was waiting for them in the lobby. He and the secretary behind the desk shared a knowing grin before he addressed the group.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Of course Yaosaka-sensei."

Yaosaka, who normally was quite good at hiding his inner thoughts, clearly was amused by the number of student leaders that Miyuki had brought with her. The grin he wished to display was fought down with some amusing facial contortions on his part.

"If you are ready Shiba-san, we can join our guests in the conference room."

Miyuki nodded her consent. She went in first when Yaosaka opened the door for her.

She noticed those inside a faction of a second faster than her own presence was detected. Inside were three men and a woman.

Two of the men were familiar to Miyuki, though their names eluded her. She had only previously interacted with them at the last two Nine Schools Competitions. The older of the two was in his early fifties while the younger was in his late thirties. She knew enough from their previous interactions to know that they were basically "middle-management" types on of the committee. Facilitators, but not decision makers.

At the end of the table sat First High Principal Momoyama. As he listened to the woman speaking to him he wore an irritated expression. That immediately let Miyuki know her fears about the topic today were valid.

The woman was young and well dressed. Miyuki judged she was in her mid to late twenties. She seemed to be trying to mollify Momoyama. Even though she wasn't succeeding at it, she was the better choice to attempt it when compared to her two masculine companions.

They all rose at her sudden appearance. Miyuki smiled back and nodded slightly. The two men were immediately under her spell. They had a difficult time not looking her up and down. The young lady seemed intrigued by Miyuki. Her expression was one of polite curiosity. Momoyama still wore his scowl but nodded politely to her.

Then the person behind Yaosaka entered the room and the mood instantly changed.

The son of the dreaded "Demon Lady of the East" was obviously an unexpected guest to this meeting.

Tatsuya politely bowed and the others responded in kind. Still, the look of dread on both of the men's faces was painfully obvious. Miyuki's previously medium state of unease was now set to full.

 _"Why is Onii-sama's presence so frightening? It's a meeting with high school students in a controlled environment. There's no need to be that shocked at his presence, even if we are Yotsuba, unless…..this meeting is about…?"_

Momoyama's previously bad mood seemed to disappear instantly at Tatsuya's entrance. Unlike Yaosaka, who at least always tried to hide his feelings, Momoyama never even bothered. He even giggled lightly and smirked at the sudden unease Tatsuya's presence had caused.

The lady on the other hand…..

Miyuki had seen females look at her Onii-sama like that before. It especially irritated her when older females looked at him that way.

Lust, desire, intrigue.

Miyuki knew that her fiancé's unusually mature and controlled aura, combined with his youthful and extremely fit physique, was like catnip to most women. The fact that he was now eighteen and any last vestiges of childhood had become practically unnoticeable only compounded the issue.

Miyuki placed herself between her Onii-sama and the woman's sightline. The spell he had unwittingly cast on her was broken instantly under Miyuki's stare. The gaze directed back to the overly interested woman now contained all the "frost" Miyuki could muster behind a gentile yet fake smile. The lady got the hint instantaneously and adjusted her attitude accordingly.

The others piled into the room behind them and introductions were made. The names of the two men went in and back out of Miyuki's ears. Tatsuya would remember their names for her if she had need them later. She had already determined that neither was the authority in the room.

For some reason, despite being junior to both her colleagues, Miyuki knew the real authority in the room was the woman just introduced to her.

Kouno Umeko.

Very few people worked in the management of the National Magic University who themselves were not magicians. Miyuki determined from that that Kouno had to be at least a half-way decent magician. A visual inspection of the woman's wrists revealed a CAD bracelet on her right arm. To Miyuki's mild irritation it was FLT's latest offering in high-end bracelet CAD, the Taurus Silver designed Silver Torus.

The three guests and Momoyama resumed their original seats. Tatsuya sat between Momoyama and Miyuki, which placed him directly across from Kouno and Miyuki across from the older gentleman. Izumi sat to her left facing the younger gentleman and Igarashi occupied the seat beside her facing Yaosaka. Mikihiko awkwardly took the seat at the end of the table opposite Momoyama before moving it beside Igarashi's seat instead.

"Well Umeko-chan" Momoyama said once everyone was in place "it's your meeting so go ahead."

At his boss's words Yaosaka activated the display wall at the end of the room from the embedded terminal in the desk before him.

"Thank you sensei."

With these words Kouno placed her data terminal on a similar embedded terminal at her table position, and waited for the connection to indicate on the display.

 _"Umeko-chan? Sensei? Do they know each other as student and teacher?"_

Miyuki exchanged a quick glance with her brother. The look they shared indicated they clearly had the same question on their minds.

Izumi's sudden gasp brought their attention back to the wall display.

"This is the format for the National Magic University Affiliated High Schools 2097 Nine Schools Goodwill Competition."

Kouno's words caught anyone's attention that had somehow missed Izumi's sudden reaction.

Miyuki immediately saw the reason Izumi was shocked, however Mikihiko provided the obvious question.

"Are we seeing this correctly? This indicates that all nine of the previous competitions for the last two years are included in this year's competition."

The younger gentleman responded.

"That's correct; all nine of the past two year's competitions will be represented in this year's events."

"I assume, since this number of events can't be held within the traditional two week time frame, that additional time has been allocated?"

Tatsuya's question was directed not to either of the men but towards Kouno. Miyuki took this to be confirmation on her instincts that Kouno was the important guest in the room.

"Indeed, this year's events will start on Friday, August 2nd and conclude on Saturday August 24th."

"But…..that's twenty-three days! That's practically the entire summer break!"

Izumi was stating the obvious, but the additional weeks' worth of events would be a concern to everyone. Not just the participants, but the students that came as spectators had to make allowances to attend. Other summer events such as trips were planned around the Nine Schools Competition. The event was extremely popular and those that planned to attend in person had probably made their arrangements months ago.

"It also will interfere with our summer semester final exams."

Yaosaka's words were to point out that the last day of school and thus the semester finals were scheduled to go till the same day as the start of the competition, August 2nd. Momoyama added on to Yaosaka's point.

"We'd have to make special allowances for the competitors to take their exams early. I can't even image how the high schools further away from the competition site will react to that news."

The older gentleman responded.

"Since we knew we'd be taking away a week of summer vacation, we have made allowances in the end date for this semester and the beginning date for the fall semester as well."

Momoyama's irritation seemed to triple instantly.

"…..Allowances?"

The two men seemed to shrink back from his angry aura, so Kouno replied with a sympathetic voice.

"The Magic University has decided to end classes for this semester three days earlier, on Tuesday July 30th."

Momoyama looked like he was about to erupt.

"Decided, with less than two months left you simply….decided to completely alter our school year?"

The younger gentleman replied.

"We are sorry for the sudden changes but they did come from the top."

Yaosaka already had his data terminal out and seemed to be working frantically on it.

"This will cause chaos with the instructors once they find out."

Suddenly remembering students were present, a still angry Momoyama changed topics.

"We can discuss the specific implications afterward."

Yaosaka looked up suddenly and nodded as he put his terminal aside. Momoyama then returned his irate gaze back to a regretful looking Kouno.

"And exactly how have you changed our fall semester?"

"We have pushed the start back one week."

Yaosaka called out from the other end of the table.

"An entire week? Did I hear correctly?"

The three Magic University representatives all solemnly nodded to him. Momoyama looked extremely crossed when the three returned their gaze toward him.

"For a sporting competition? You have taken away eight and a half days of education and replaced it with a sporting competition?"

Even Momyama realized that the Nine Schools Competition was more than a mere sporting event. It was an integral part of the high school education of young magicians. Certain things couldn't be replicated in a classroom environment. These things could only be learned properly at an event such as the Nine Schools Competition or Thesis Competition, where additional pressures and stakes could begin to properly replicate real-world situations. Momoyama knew that the additional week and competitions weren't being done for the students' benefit though, which is part of the why he was reacting adversely to the sudden changes.

All three committee members hung their heads under the withering gaze of the venerable and angry Momoyama. He sighed heavily before continuing.

"Since this topic is administrative we can discuss its details after you have finished with the students."

Kouno nodded and replied.

"Of course sensei."

She turned back towards Miyuki but not before sparing a glance at the placid looking Tatsuya.

 _"Again woman?"_

Miyuki was still on heightened alert for this meeting's "real" purpose and this woman's interest to her fiancé. Once her eyes fell on Miyuki she again realized her error. Had Miyuki's eyes been lasers Kouno wouldn't have a head on her shoulders. She needed a second to regain her train of thought under that intimidating stare.

Suddenly Miyuki's intent gaze turned to Tatsuya. The fingertips of his left hand had surprised her by gliding gently over her skirted right upper thigh. A sudden shy smile and blush came to her cheeks. It wasn't like Tatsuya to initiate intimate contact, especially in public settings. She lovingly gazed at his profile with surprised delight, but despite his amused grin, she could sense the mild rebuke in his visage. He had caught her in the act of "defending what was hers" and was reminding her with his eyes that an Ojou-sama wouldn't do such things. She turned away from him even more embarrassed, but truthfully she enjoyed the physical contact too much to stop smiling.

In the small gap this private but loving exchange provided, Kouno had found her tongue again and continued explaining the changes to this year's competition.

"In addition to the added competitions and week, we have changed the layout of the events. This was done with the intention of reducing the stress for the competitors. In previous years the newcomers division events had occurred in a singular block of days between the official division's opening events and closing events. To provide additional rest time to participants, we have now scheduled newcomer events to be followed the next day by their official division counterparts. This will provide both divisions' participants a complete rest day between events."

Igarashi spoke up at this point on a topic clearly of interest to the Club Management Groups' Chairman.

"Since even this rest day cannot compensate fully for the additional stress of the added competitions, are we also getting to add additional competitors?"

Kouno nodded as she replied.

"Indeed, in fact each school can now have an additional twenty team members."

Pleasantly surprised looks were exchanged by the students. Miyuki eventually spoke up again.

"What are the restrictions on the allocation of these additional participants?"

"Unlimited. In fact you can allocate them however you please, there are no restrictions on your engineering team's numbers or composition, and anyone that's part of the team can participate in events as well."

Miyuki had trouble not smiling at this news. Despite being the designated leader of this year's engineering team, her Onii-sama now had no excuses to not compete directly in at least one event, since he'd now have five to ten additional members on the engineering team to help. Tatsuya exchanged a knowing look with her as she smirked mildly back at him. He obviously knew she now had the upper hand in their running "debate" and she was going to use it.

Kouno continued on.

"As you can see, seven events are still divided into male and female divisions, with Mirage Bat and Monolith Code still being reserved for women and men respectively. Speed Shooter, Crowd Ball, Icicles Breaks, Row and Gunner, and Shields Down will also have a pairs division along with men and women solo divisions. A new twist on this is that the pairs are no longer required to be single sex, in fact mixed pairs are encouraged but not required."

Mikihiko stopped her with a question.

"So you're saying that all male, all female, and mixed pairs team will compete against each other in the same event?"

"That's correct, we feel that allowing the schools to choose their best participants, no matter gender, to compete directly with one another will increase the competitive nature of the pairs events. We also feel it will increase spectator interest."

Tatsuya and Miyuki both exchanged a brief glance with Mikihiko at the other end of the table. They probably were all thinking about the same two people being a great mixed pair team. Shields Down would be a perfect event for those two to team up on.

In the very next sentence Kouno threw some cold water on that idea.

"We are now also requiring that those participating in the pairs events can only be drawn from the contestants in the same solo events."

That restriction effectively took away any chance for getting their Course 2 friends into this year's competition. There was no way they could ask last year's competitors to step aside from the solo events to let others have a shot at the pairs group. Tomitsuka had dominated the men's official division Shields Down event, and Minami had easily won the women's newcomers Shields Down. Those two would make a frightful team in the pairs division.

Kouno continued with the explanation.

"However, any participants that participate in both pairs and solo events will have it count as only one event against their three event limit. This applies to one event only though, so someone competing in two events that have both a solo and pair's category can only use this for one event only."

Izumi, Mikihiko, and Igarashi both blurted out their surprise at the same time.

"Three events?"

"That's right, this year, excluding the Steeplechase exemption for all second and third years, a participant can compete in three events, four if they use the pair's exemption or enter Steeplechase and a maximum of five if they use the pair's exemption and enter Steeplechase as well."

"Five events!"

That astonishment slipped from multiple mouths. It was a wholesale increase in participation access.

"Obviously the intention is not to have most competitors in five events, thus the twenty additional team members?"

Tatsuya's question was directed to Kouno.

"Of course, we envision the average number of events per participant to be somewhere between two and three with only the most exceptional magicians doing four or five. The goal is to not wear out our young magicians but to showcase their talents."

Igarashi's thoughtful but tense expression said that he was pondering a concern.

"This is all well and good for our upperclassmen, but the same numbers of events, excluding Steeplechase, are also in the newcomers division. We'd practically need to make all twenty of our new participants newcomers just so we don't burn the First Years out."

Miyuki reinforced Igarashi's point.

"The majority of First Years, even our top First Years, simply haven't developed the mental, physical, and psion stamina to compete in three or more events, even with the rest days in between."

The younger gentleman responded.

"We realize that and we knew that a good portion of the new competitor allocation would have to go to newcomers with the increase in events."

The older gentleman added more.

"In a way it was designed that way. Only the very best upperclassmen will be competing and most will be familiar faces from the last two nine schools competitions, but the newcomer division was designed for us to get a look at as many talented First Years as possible."

Mikihiko cocked an eyebrow at this statement before asking a question.

"Are you saying that the newcomers division is about talent identification?"

Before the older man could formulate an answer Kouno eagerly provided one.

"Of course, there's no other reason to toss fifteen-year-olds, who have had only one semester of magic high school, onto a public stage like that except to identify magic potential."

Both of the men looked at Kouno as if she were offering up something for free that they worked hard to charge money for. Miyuki thought that was odd since the older gentleman had opened the door for this topic with his own answer. An amused but quizzical expression danced across Miyuki's face before she asked a follow up question.

"So the entire point of having the newcomer division is for the National Magic University to get a look at the new high school students' magic abilities?"

"Not just their abilities but how they perform under competition pressure as well."

An interesting expression crossed Kouno's face before she continued her answer.

"Shiba-san, I'm sure you of all people can appreciate that there are certain things about a magician that standardized tests can't tell us."

Her smiling gaze flittered over to Tatsuya before returning to Miyuki.

"Your fiancé and Yoshida-san are perfect examples. Just as the Magic University doesn't have enough people to teach every magic high school student, it also doesn't have the personnel to evaluate every young magician in detail. We rely on the good judgment of proven sempais to help us get beyond what the tests can tell us. Motivated by school pride and the desire to win, the Magic High Schools' Student Councils and Club Management Groups will use the first semester to identify talented First Years to compete. Then Magic University staff will finally get to see if the high test scores are matched by actual performance, or if the tests skipped particularly talented individuals like Shiba-san, Yoshida-san, and Saijou Leonhard-san."

The concerned expressions her colleagues had directed toward her before were now downright mortified. She was revealing "company secrets" apparently. Momoyama cut his eyes at Kouno, but he retained his amused smirk throughout. There were so many questions Miyuki wished to level at this suddenly open source of information, but Miyuki knew it would turn off if she pushed too hard, especially in present company.

 _"She's well informed though. She even mentioned Leo by name."_

Izumi then asked a question.

"Are there any other significant changes to the competition format we should know of?"

Kouno turned to answer her as she slid a Manila envelope to Miyuki.

"Nothing else of significance, everything is all here in the competition package. As I'm sure you all remember an addition to the hotel at the competition site was under construction last year. It's been completed so despite the additional competitors there will be more than enough room for everyone."

Miyuki pensively looked down at the envelope before asking a question she dreaded the answer to.

"Does this conclude our official meeting or was there more to discuss? I realize that there have been significant changes over and above even last year, but I find it difficult to image Eighth or Ninth High School getting three National Magic University officials visiting them all the way in Hokkaido and Kyushu just for this, which obviously could have been handled more efficiently by a teleconference if this competition package wasn't considered sufficient."

The tension in the room immediately escalated. Miyuki felt her own unease rise within. Momoyama's expression became dark again as he looked down the line of Magic University officials who all wore dreadful expressions.

Yaosaka suddenly spoke into the tense void.

"I'd suggest treating this like a band aide that needs to be removed. If done quickly there could be less…..um…..pain."

Momoyama looked at his junior colleague at the other end of the table with both sympathy and irritation before adding his own advice.

"Yaosaka-san is right; get this over with Umeko-chan."

These two statements alone would be enough to put Miyuki on edge had she not already been there prior. The two gentlemen seemed incapable of looking up from the table. They clearly wished to be anywhere else in the world right now than here. Kouno reluctantly looked up and faced Miyuki's intent stare head on.

"An unofficial complaint has been submitted to the Nine Schools Competition Committee. Since it is an unofficial complaint the rules of the committee prevent us from revealing the identities of the signatory persons or organizations, so please understand that ahead of time."

Miyuki tensed her jaw, but reluctantly nodded her acknowledgement. Kouno continued on equally reluctant.

"I'm going to read the complaint to you as it was submitted. These are the words and assertions of the complaining parties and do not reflect the views of the National Magic University or the Nine Schools Competition Committee."

Miyuki tightly nodded again. She then disturbingly noted that Kouno's eyes nervously looked at Tatsuya before looking down again at her data terminal. Miyuki quickly glanced a worrying look towards him as well. He had his usual placid expression, with only the tiniest hint of a wry smirk. Suddenly his left hand slid gently under her balled up right fist that was under the table and pressing down hard on her upper thigh. As usual, he already knew what was likely to happen. She couldn't help but release her fist and eagerly interlock her fingers with his.

"We, the below signatory parties, hereby assert that National Magic University Affiliated First High School has benefited from an inherently unfair advantage in both the 2095 and 2096 Magic University Affiliated High Schools Goodwill Competitions. Our specific accusation of unfair advantage is the presence of a First High School competitor we believe to be a professional Casting Aide Device engineer. He has worked as a member of their engineering teams during the two previous Nine Schools Competitions. We assert that this is an unreasonably unfair competitive advantage that has resulted directly in First High School's previous two victories. We hereby request that this individual, Third Year Class E Shiba Tatsuya, be barred from competing in the 2097 Magic University Affiliated High Schools Goodwill Competition.

We, the below signatory parties, should our above request be denied or ignored, will be compelled to file an official complaint that will go on the public record and will, given the high public profile of the National Magic University and the Magic University Affiliated High Schools Goodwill Competitions, undoubted cast a pall of doubt over the previous pristine reputation for fairness of the University, her Affiliated High Schools, and the Nine Schools Competitions themselves. We would be loath to take such an action; but we feel compelled to do so in the name of fairness and just competition.

Signed, the signatory parties

And that is their unofficial complaint in its entirety."

A reign of silence hung over the conference room after Kouno had finished reading the unofficial complaint. Fear and confusion ruled the faces of the two gentlemen from the competition committee. They clearly believed that Tatsuya was the one who would be the most upset at this news, and also the one to fear. Tatsuya's placid face only revealed his obvious concern for the person sitting to his left. He had turned his chair slightly to face her right side head on. An aura of darkest dread and bitter chill spread out across the room from the person sitting across from them between her fiancé and a very frightened looking member of the Saegusa Family. This person's eyes bore into the returned gaze of regret from Kouno. She slowly turned her gaze first to the older gentleman who flinched and looked away, and then to the younger gentleman who simply refused to meet her gaze in shame. All eyes in the room but theirs now rested on Shiba Miyuki.

Suddenly into this terrifying spectacle came the timid voice of a brave young woman.

"President Shiba-sama,….may I….. respectfully…request permission to point out a part of the official rules of the Nine Schools Competition I believe have significance for the current discussion?"

Miyuki's angry eyes had returned to the uncomfortable Kouno, who to her credit, didn't turn away as her male colleagues had. The windows behind the competition committee members that looked out directly towards the main entrance of First High had frosted over during Izumi's question. Cold breath began emitting from those present. This was not Miyuki losing control of her innate magical ability. It was instead her willingly casting that power in anger. As everyone but Kouno, Momoyama, and Tatsuya's eyes drifted in amazement at her strength, Tatsuya squeezed her hand and whispered gently in her ear.

"We are one, I am always here with you. We will face this together."

Miyuki finally closed her eyes and reigned back the cold. Those watching the display seemed just as impressed with her ability to pull back her magic as to push it forward effortlessly beforehand. Miyuki stilled herself and once ready, she spoke again.

"Momoyama-sensei, please forgive my previous shameful display."

Momoyama looked on benignly at Miyuki, who still had her eyes closed in effort not to shout her anger or let tears of rage flow. He had an amused grin.

"No need Shiba-san, you have every right to be angry. I certainly am."

Tatsuya shared a brief glance with Momoyama. It was plain he wished Momoyama would have gently scolded instead of encouraging Miyuki's angry display. Momoyama just increased his grin in reply.

"Izumi-san, please go ahead with your statement."

Though it was Tatsuya who told her to and not her beloved President Miyuki, Izumi knew it was alright. She had long since realized that the Shiba's often spoke with one voice, especially in difficult times. The first time Miyuki refuted something her beloved Tatsuya said would be the very first time ever, as far as Izumi knew.

"Um….yes…I was just going to say that, as Student Council Vice President and formerly a Secretary on the council, one of my duties was to familiarize myself with the rules applying to everything related to First High School. This of course includes the Nine Schools Competition's rules as well."

Miyuki gently opened her eyes as Izumi spoke. To her own surprise no tears fell. She had held these same two positions on the Council before Izumi, and Izumi would undoubtedly follow her as President. Miyuki thus too, was familiar with the rules. Izumi had apparently remembered something which Miyuki knew would be to their benefit. She relaxed only fractionally to listen to Izumi's words.

"I will now read from the Nine Schools Competition Rules. Chapter 2, Page 4."

Izumi looked back down at the data terminal in her hand.

"Competitor Qualifications:

Article 1.1.1: A competitor must be a registered student with a National Magic University Affiliated High School in good academic standing as of the end of the summer semester and enrolled to attend that same high school for the following fall semester. Said student must have attended the same high school for the entire summer semester to qualify as a competitor for that school."

Miyuki let out a sudden pleased snort. She now realized what Izumi had found in the rules and was obviously pleased. Izumi smiled at Miyuki's reaction, then continued her statement.

"While I am not privy to Shiba-san's detailed academic record, I believe you will find he is in good academic standing."

Yaosaka chimed in from the far end of the table.

"In deed he is, and always has been."

Momoyama added to these words.

"And since his enrollment qualifications are in order as well he clearly complies with this rule. Tell us Saegusa-san, what other rules pertain to the qualifications for competitors?"

"These are the only rules pertaining to who qualifies as a contender Momoyama-sensei."

Miyuki's smile was practically feral as she asked a question.

"So whether or not my fiancé made a single Yen off of CAD work or not means nothing, since there is no prohibition against it in the official rules?"

It was not a question really but a statement. Though her voice was normal, the force behind it was intense. They had no grounds to ban her Onii-sama from the Nine Schools Competition.

But she couldn't understand why Kouno's expression continued to seem sad and regretful. She would understand if the expression had been angry at being out maneuvered by students and failing in her task, but the woman across the table looked downright depressed.

Then the soothing voice of her beloved called gently to her from her side.

"Miyuki, that's not the point."

She was instantly confused by his smooth but incomprehensible words.

"What….um…..Onii….Tatsuya-sama…?"

He looked her in the eyes with sympathy. She rarely had seen that look in his eyes but it always was an omen of impending sadness for her.

"Miyuki, it doesn't matter that we haven't broken any rules. Those who have made this accusation will, assuming we refuse the committee's request, proceed with their official complaint."

Miyuki was still confused. She frantically searched for the mental footing that only moments before her Onii-sama had spoken she thought was finally firm under her feet.

 _"Why would he say these words, we are winning?"_

"Request? Official complaint? Let these slanderous anonymous cowards make their request and show their cowardly faces to the world!"

Tatsuya was about to try to calm Miyuki down when an angry looking Mikihiko also rose to his friend's defense, slamming his palms on the table top as he leapt from his chair with a probing question.

"Tatsuya-san mentioned a "request"! Kouno-san, are you here to ban Tatsuya from the Nine Schools Competition?"

Kouno shook her head.

"No, as Saegusa-san pointed out, even if Shiba-san was working as a professional CAD engineer that is no violation of the rules. We will not attempt to circumvent our own rules."

Miyuki again noted that Kouno's two companions were mortified she was offering more details than asked for.

Mikihiko excitedly continued.

"Then are you here simply to ask Tatsuya-san to not participate in this year's Nine Schools Competition?"

"Don't bother to ask either, the answer is no!"

"Miyuki!"

"We will not be intimidated! Secretarial Chief Shiba has the full support of the First High Student Council behind him!"

Izumi had risen to her feet in support of Miyuki's words. Igarashi calmly added on.

"And the full support of the Club Management Group as well."

Mikihiko piled on.

"I'm with President Shiba-san on this! Let the faceless cowards show their backdoor duplicity to the world. They are already proven too cowardly so their veiled threats mean nothing!"

"Answer me this Kouno-san, what type of organizations can make unofficial complaints to the Competition Committee?"

The two gentlemen were already shocked by the vehement display of unity and outrage from the students across the desk. Izumi's sudden question caught them unawares.

Kouno on the other hand appeared amused by this display of anger and unity. Miyuki had rarely wanted to actually physically attack someone before, but the smirking smile on that woman's face was driving her to outrage.

 _"Does she think attacking my Onii-sama's reputation is a joke?"_

Tatsuya suddenly tugged on their joined hands to get her attention. He pulled her ear to his mouth again.

"You are misreading her intent Miyuki, I do not believe she is our enemy in this."

Had she let this woman's apparent attraction to her brother cloud her judgment so much she couldn't see the truth before her? The answer was sadly yes and she now knew it.

"Please, everyone, lets calm down!"

Miyuki reacted instantly once she had realized her own mistake. Her words reached everyone's ears and the building sense of pandemonium abated immediately. Izumi and Mikihiko had join Miyuki in returning to their chairs. She once again turned her eyes to Kouno.

"I believe both Yoshida-kun and Izumi-san had asked questions. Kouno-san, if you wouldn't mind answering those questions, I would very much like to hear your answers."

Kouno turned toward Mikihiko.

"Yoshida-kun, will you please restate your question for me?"

Mikihiko nodded to her before doing so.

"I had asked, basically, if you were here only to request Tatsuya-san to not participate in this year's competition."

Kouno nodded politely to Mikihiko before answering him.

"No, as we informed those that sent this complaint to us, there simply is no possible way we could ask a student that had not violated the rules to not compete at all. Once we impressed upon them that this was something we would not compromise on, they understood that we would not ask him to recuse himself from the entire competition."

"But you are going to ask him to recuse himself from the engineering team?"

Miyuki's voice was beginning to tremble a bit as her anger was rebuilding inside her.

Kouno's expression conveyed nothing but sympathy.

"Yes, we are here, in the interests of harmony, to ask Shiba-san to recuse himself from First High's engineering team this year."

Miyuki hung her head. Tears began to flow from her eyes. Izumi looked on in astonishment, tears of sympathy getting ready to pour forth from her own eyes. At that moment Tatsuya gently stroked his sister's head. He then pulled out a handkerchief and gently whipped at her tears before letting her hold it.

"Before I give you my answer please answer this question for me Kouno-san. Other than the threat of filing an official complaint, did the complaining parties make any other threats?"

Kouno closed her eyes with a sad expression. Her two colleagues almost looked like they would intervene to stop her from replying, but this afternoon's stressful events had clearly beaten down their will to resist. They simply shut their mouths and looked away shamefully.

"Before I answer your question Shiba-san, I believe Saegusa-san had asked what type of organizations could file unofficial complaints to the Nine Schools Competition Committee."

Tatsuya nodded to her and she directed her gaze to Izumi.

"Even the Magic University Administration itself must direct only official correspondences to the Competition Committee. This is to ensure that no outside interference can influence the competition without public review. Therefore, by definition, the only organizations that have the ability to direct unofficial correspondences to the Committee are internal."

Momoyama smiled at her before looking toward his students and clarifying for them.

"In simple terms, only the participating schools themselves can send and receive unofficial communications with the Competition Committee. Either those schools' administrations or their student councils alone have this privilege. It is that way so that things like…this…don't become public scandals. If there's an issue between schools the last thing the Magic University or this nation's magic community in general wants is for that to become public knowledge."

Momoyama cast a gaze back down the line of the Committee members.

"And I can insure everyone here that my fellow Chairmen at the other eight Magic High Schools would never have submitted this garbage and will be very disappointed that their student councils did."

Kouno then returned her gaze to Tatsuya

"And now I will answer your question Shiba-san. You asked if those that filed this complaint had made additional threats. The answer is yes."

Tatsuya only smirked at this while his companions listened intently.

"They threatened to boycott this year's competition."

Everyone was shocked. Kouno's two companions once again looked like they wanted to speak, but somehow couldn't form the words. Kouno had practically admitted what was already evident, that it was other Magic High Schools who had leveled these accusations against Tatsuya. Who else could "boycott" the games but the participants? Miyuki locked her tear stained eyes onto Kouno once again.

"They wouldn't dare…."

Kouno replied to Miyuki's statement.

"Probably not. We feel that it was an empty threat. Sadly that threat combined with the threat of an official complaint and the public scandal, and the damage to the reputations of everyone involved, including Shiba-san, has forced us to this unfortunate moment."

Tatsuya gently squeezed Miyuki's hand under the table. She turned her tear stained eyes to him. He smiled warmly and reassuringly to her. His lips mouthed voiceless words only she could see.

"It's going to be alright, I promise."

 _"Why does this cruel world treat my beautiful Tatsuya so harshly?"_

She turned away as she felt the tears returning to her eyes again. She hoped to one day forget the indignity that her Onii-sama was forced to endure in this room. His next words addressed Kouno again.

"The Competition Committee wishes to ask me something directly Kouno-san?"

Kouno closed her eyes as if this too was causing her pain. Then she looked him square in the eyes and asked what they had come here to ask of him.

"The National Magic University Affiliated High Schools Goodwill Competition Committee, on the understanding that we do not endorse the position of the complaining parties, asks National Magic University Affiliated First High School Class 3-E Shiba Tatsuya, in the interest of facilitating the smooth operation of the 2097 Nine Schools Competition, to voluntarily recuse yourself from participating as a member of First High's Engineering Team in this year's event. Will you please do so?"

Tatsuya nodded and answered. Miyuki felt steaming warm tears slid down her cheeks in accompaniment of his words.

"In the sole interest of preserving the excellent and well deserved public perception of First High School, I hereby, unofficially of course since all of this is unofficial, recuse myself from participating in this year's Nine Schools Competition as a CAD engineer."

Miyuki vowed to herself, deep in her heart of hearts, that the cowards would come to regret this. She would make them regret hurting her Onii-sama.

Igarashi shook his head intently at all of this.

"Is this good enough for you people, or will you ban him from First High's HQ tent too? Will you have someone on him 24/7 to make sure he keeps his promise as well?"

Kouno shook her head back at him.

"Of course not, that would be impractical and overkill. Shaba-san already has a well-earned reputation for honesty. His word is good enough for us."

"Haha! But not the other high school's student councils apparently."

Mikihiko looked to be near his boiling point again too. Izumi also chimed in.

"I simply refuse to believe that the student councils of the other magic high schools could do such an underhanded thing."

"I know their club management groups couldn't have endorsed this. It goes against everything they stand for. This underhanded way of doing things. Just despicable."

Igarashi looked to be sick to his stomach even fathoming such thoughts.

"So he can participate in the events as a competitor?"

Miyuki's reddened eyes looked directly at Kouno.

"Yes, there's no restriction on him competing directly as a participant."

Tatsuya released an almost imperceptible sigh at that answer. Miyuki would get this small victory in a day of incredible disappointments. She knew he would not deny her desire for him to compete directly any longer. Now the only negotiations would be how many and which events he'd be in.

Mikihiko waded in.

"Can he calibrate his own CAD?"

The three committee members exchanged curious and questioning glances with each other. They clearly forgot about him being his own CAD engineer. Before her two colleagues could raise some type of objection Kouno responded.

"It would be silly to ask him not to calibrate his own device, so long as his competition device is an approved model for the competition we don't see any conflict."

Her two companions remained silent once again.

"And there's no restriction on his being on the strategy team?"

Izumi posted this question and Kouno replied immediately.

"None at all."

"Then are we finally done here?"

The anger was barely contained, but Miyuki was once again in full control. The only sign she had had any difficulty at all was the red rims around her lovely dark eyes.

The three competition committee members solemnly nodded in reply.

"Please do not misunderstand what happened here today. My fiancé accepted your….proposal….as a private student and only to prevent a public scandal. He is guilty of absolutely nothing. What has been asked of him is considerably more unfair to him as a magic high school student than any perceived and unproven advantage he might have provided from his supposed associations with professional CAD engineers. Speaking as First High School's Student Council President, I am insulted and offended this has occurred and must question the judgment of the Competition Committee members who allowed this miscarriage of justice to occur on their watch. You can expect another unofficial complaint to be filed shortly by First High School's Student Council protesting this entire affair."

Momoyama then backed Miyuki up.

"As Chairman of First High School I too am offended by what has happened here. So you can expect two unofficial complaints to come your way. And rest assured that I will be making a conference call to my eight colleagues at the other high schools to get to the bottom of this shameful episode."

The three members looked properly apologetic and scolded as Kouno responded for them.

"That action is of course the right of both the Chairman and the Student Council's to take."

No more words were said. Momoyama dismissed the students and the adults followed them out at a safe distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors and Resolutions

It took every ounce of her concentration to stop the tears from flowing again.

 _"I can't believe I allowed those people to see me cry!"_

Waves of anger washed off of her like rain in a Typhoon sweeping across a window. It was all she could do to not turn around and freeze them solid for what they had done to her Onii-sama. She was biting into the inside of her lower lip and could just start to taste blood. Somewhere along the way she had forgot to place one foot in front of the other. There in the middle of the hallway outside the administrative office she came to a dead stop and closed her eyes against the horrid world.

Suddenly she came out of her furious stupor. Two hands had taken her gently by the shoulders. A warm and soft voice reached out to her boiling mind.

"Are you alright Miyuki?"

She was only able to muster a feeble smile at the sound of her future husband's voice.

She then inhaled deeply before replying.

"No, I am very not alright."

She reached through his arms to place her soft right hand on his cheek.

"I will not allow them to hurt my Tatsuya."

He grinned back to her but his smile contained concern for her as well.

"Miyuki, this is the way it has to be."

She could feel the rawness around her eyes where tears had flowed minutes earlier. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek opposite the one her hand rested on.

"I know, and they will regret that."

Tatsuya was about to say something in reply to her, but he suddenly became aware of the scene they were making in the hall. Momoyama, Kouno, Yaosaka, and the two completely forgettable men were staring wide-eyed at them. From the other side Igarashi and Mikihiko smirked as they pretended to look away from the loving scene. Izumi seemed both embarrassed and enraptured by the spectacle before her.

For her own part, Miyuki could give less than a damn about what any of them were thinking at that moment, but she knew her precious love was concerned.

"Onii-sama, I…I need a minute."

He looked back at her and stroked her cheek as he replied. He might well have been embarrassed but he always took care of her first, and she would always take care of him in the same way.

"Of course, we'll go to the Public Morals Room and wait for you there."

Miyuki nodded in reply. They knew each other so well that she didn't have to ask why they'd go to the room one floor below the room where everyone was waiting anxiously for their return. Miyuki was Student Council President. It was her job to inform the rest of what had just transpired. If they went back before her the pressure for them to reveal the details would be too great. This was Miyuki's responsibility, though she had no idea how to do it without throwing something across the room or breaking down into a sobbing spectacle.

"I'll see you there shortly."

"Take your time."

With that, they nodded to each other and moved in their separate directions.

Miyuki was so intent on getting into the ladies room she didn't notice Kouno-san excusing herself from the other adults to follow her. She also didn't see her Onii-sama recognize this or his subsequent silent indication to Izumi to follow them.

Miyuki closed the stall door harder than was necessary, which was considerably gentler than she wanted to. She would have gladly pulled it off its hinges and thrown it at the Competition Committee members if she could have.

She adjusted her clothes to use the facility and plopped her naked bottom down on the warm seat. Almost all water closets had become well apportioned in the current era, and included niceties like heated seats and sound and odor suppressors. The stall was almost its own separate room with no gaps below the doors to indicate whether it was occupied. The door exterior would indicate whether a stall was free or not by a small color-changing light near the handle. The only opening was from above where a sonic suppressor would neutralize the sounds within the stall but not the sounds from outside of it.

That's how Miyuki heard the tell-tale sounds of business style high heels clacking across the flooring. A few moments later she heard a "hum" sound from a voice slightly more mature than the typical users of this ladies room, followed by the sound of the stall next to hers becoming occupied.

No one at First High, no female anyway, would mistake the wearer of high heels for a student. The First High uniform shoes for girls had a bit more heel lift than the boys' shoes, but not enough to qualify as high heels or make that distinct "clacking" sound as the wearer walked about.

As if to illustrate the point the rapid yet softer sounds of the typical First High women's shoes were heard next. The wearer of those shoes came to a sudden stop and after a moment let out a sound that was reminiscent of a tiny dog that's afraid to come out in a thunder storm. A few moments after that those shoes shuffled quickly into the stale closest to the entrance.

Miyuki had no doubts of the identities of her two new companions in this ladies' room. She let out an irritated sigh. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out in her Onii-sama's arms. Not being able to do so at that moment, the next best alternative was to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out in this stall, alone. Now, despite the sound suppressors, she felt deprived of even this small comfort.

 _"What does that woman want now? Hasn't she already done enough damage today?"_

The possibility that Kouno might just want to relieve herself seemed too preposterous to Miyuki to even consider.

Miyuki placed her elbows on her knees so she could rest her chin in the palms of her hands. On a normal human's face the sheer anger and frustration shown would have been comical in that position, but on her flawless features they were simply adorable. No one could see this of course and she certainly didn't feel adorable at that moment.

Time stretched on for a few minutes but to her it seemed an eternity. She had long finished with any physical business she had come into the ladies room to handle and she no longer felt comfortable trying to emotionally center herself with others around. She knew that there were limits to what the sound suppressors could handle and she had no intention of providing anyone, especially Kouno, with more entertainment at her expense. She had determined to wait Kouno out, but now it seemed Kouno would call her bluff and wait her out instead.

Miyuki let out another frustrated sigh. At least the time sitting there had helped her tear stains and eye redness to subside. Finally, Miyuki had had enough.

 _"If I go quickly enough maybe she won't have time to react?"_

Miyuki quietly readjusted her clothes and departed the stall as silently as possible. She began washing her hands rapidly.

 _"Maybe I made it?"_

She walked toward the hand dryer and began to relax, knowing in just a moment she would be out of the room and free of that woman again.

But it was not to be.

Over her shoulder, she detected movement from the door to the stall beside her.

Sure enough, Kouno moved forward to wash her hands.

Miyuki could feel her face tighten. She resolved to not make eye contact with the woman and just walk out.

"Shiba-san?"

She had been addressed and in the form of a question as well. Her Ojou-sama training would not allow her to ignore it even though she wanted to use a hammer to smash that woman's smile in.

"What do you require of me now Kouno-san?"

The words were polite enough, but surely her inflection would easily indicate her irritation.

"You had to hear me call Momoyama-sama 'sensei', correct?"

Miyuki closed her eyes again to compose herself. Then she took her hands out of the dryer and finally looked at Kouno, who was now approaching the other hand dryer.

"I did, I assumed you were one of his students at the University."

The smirk on Miyuki's face was genuine, and so was the barb directed towards the slightly older woman. Momoyama had been Chairman at First High since the doors first opened. Had Kouno been his student at University she would have at the very least been in her early forties in age.

Kouno's giggle and genuine smile in reply were not the response Miyuki had hoped for. Now it was Miyuki's turn to try not to react negatively to her failure to verbally assault the woman.

"I suppose I deserved that. I haven't brought you pleasant news today so I do understand your anger."

Miyuki could feel her face tighten even more as she tried to cope with the young lady across from her being amused at her having been called "old" instead of angered by it.

"Sorry to disappoint you again Shiba-san, but I am in fact a sempai of yours here at First High."

"Then your actions today do you greater discredit than I had originally thought possible."

Miyuki was now ready to go on the attack. The very thought that this person had walked these same halls and could do this to a fellow alum was just too much for Miyuki to bear.

Yet there was Kouno, her hands now dry, just smiling back with that irritating smirk on her face.

"Do you know how far away from the Magic University both Eighth and Ninth High Schools are?"

Miyuki was taken aback by the sudden change in topic. Her frustration with this woman was mounting to dangerous levels.

"I don't see what that has to do…."

"Please, bear with me on this. I do have a relevant point to make, I promise."

Miyuki seriously doubted she had anything she'd consider relevant to say, but answered Kouno's question anyway.

"I don't know the exact distances but they are the furthest away from the Capital, being on Hokkaido and Kyushu respectively."

Kouno nodded in response.

"The specific distances are unimportant, you have the meaning correct, and I can assure you that if either of their student council presidents so much as had the sniffles within hours the administration at the Nation Magic University would know about it. That's how close we watch even our furthest away 'little ducklings'. Now if we are watching our two furthest 'little ducklings' that closely, how much attention do you think we devote to the magic high school in the same region as the University? Not to mention our 'flagship' high school. It's not called 'First' High for nothing."

Miyuki was starting to suspect she had underestimated this young woman. She also started to suspect that this woman knew about something no one outside of the First High's Student Council Room had any business knowing about. She was instantly put on guard by Kouno's words.

"OK, so you keep a close eye on First High, what of it?"

Kouno smiled back at her with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What I'm going to say to you is off the record, since it's only a bunch of rumors. We have an understanding on that?"

Miyuki nodded in response, her curiosity matched only by her irritation.

"I assume we can also depend on Saegusa-san's discretion in this as well?"

A small yelp came from the stall Izumi was still occupying. Assuming the sound suppressor in that stall was functioning properly that meant that Izumi had let out a really big yelp at the sudden mention of her presence. She must have thought she had been stealthier than she had been.

Miyuki replied in Izumi's stead.

"We most certainly can."

"I knew I could depend on the young scions of two of the premiere houses of the Ten Master Clans to understand the delicate nature of these rumors."

Kouno smirked a bit as she began her deposition.

"There's a rumor, unsourced of course, floating about the administrative offices of the Magic University that the Student Council President at First High School, you of course, has plans to call a surprise vote during the election of her successor at the end of September."

Miyuki placed all of her Ojou-sama training on display at that moment. Anyone looking at her would have no idea what was on her mind. Inside though she was in turmoil.

 _"How could it have gotten out so quickly? Do we have a spy in our midst? I can't imagine anyone would betray us like this!"_

"What an interesting rumor. I, of course, will neither confirm nor deny it, since I wouldn't give credence to such a rumor with a response."

Kouno only smiled back at her placidly.

"Naturally, nor should you! I completely understand the delicate nature of these things and would never ask you about them under these unofficial circumstances. We're just gossiping the way us girls do, right?"

Miyuki wasn't much for gossip, but under these circumstances, she felt compelled to listen further.

"As for the details surrounding the intent of this rumored surprise vote, that's a bit sketchier. We've heard everything from the relatively benign decision to get rid of uniform distinctions between Course 1 and 2 students, all the way to some pretty radical things. Some of the more extreme rumors say that you're going to place a series of petitions to the Magic University in front of your fellow students demanding wholesale changes to the Course Two System. Some have even been saying that you're asking for the Magic University to completely abolish the Course Two System outright."

Miyuki couldn't believe that such things had made it to the ears of the leaders of the Magic University. She simply refused to believe they had a traitor in their tight group. Kouno continued on.

"As you can imagine, even the more mundane of these rumors would cause a stir in the Administrative Offices at Magic University, even under normal circumstances."

Miyuki blinked at that statement with curiosity.

"There are abnormal circumstances at the University right now?"

To Miyuki's surprise, a brief smile of satisfaction flittered across Kouno's features.

"Well, not all the recent rumors floating about are directly related to First High."

Kouno turned serious for a moment.

"I assume I can still depend on Saegusa-san and your own continued discretion, since we're just talking about rumors still, off the record?"

Miyuki was irritated Kouno felt the need to ask again but once again confirmed her assumptions of confidentiality.

"Of course, both of us."

Kouno nodded with a smile.

"Good to hear, since if I knew more than rumors, and I told you in violation of my confidentiality agreement with the Magic University, I'd really be hanging myself out there to tell you something like this. I'd really be depending on you to keep it under your hat, probably forever."

Miyuki could read between these lines. Kouno felt she was putting her career on the line and what she was about to tell them were no rumors at all. Miyuki felt the need to add on to her previous reassurances.

"As the heir to House Yotsuba, you have my word that nothing said here will be repeated."

Kouno nodded in grateful acknowledgment and then made her statement.

"One of the other rumors that have been out there was that the Magic University was going to make a major announcement in October in relation to the magic high schools. Given the heightened international tensions recently it doesn't take a genius to figure out what the most likely rumored announcement would be. The National Government and Self Defense Forces want more combat magicians and are willing to pay for them, that's no great secret. That means that the magic high schools would need to expand, specifically the six high schools that are already below capacity."

Miyuki was shocked by these words. She couldn't even hide her shock.

"But that would mean…"

"Yes, if the rumors are true, it would mean that the Course Two System would be extended across all nine magic high schools. All nine schools are under designed full enrollment capacity. Even the first three high schools have space to double in size eventually without additional facilities needing to be built. Of course there's no sudden glut of magic instructors to teach these new students; and even if there were, it would just be cheaper, faster, and easier for the Magic University to simply extend the Course Two System to the other six schools instead. Anything else would require greater effort, resources, and also probably require changes at the three schools with Course Two already in place as well. The path of least resistance is usually the one followed in most monolithic bureaucracies."

Miyuki was fuming in anger. The very thought of the degrading system that undervalued her Onii-sama and superb magicians like Erika, Mizuki, and Leo being expanded to the other six schools in the midst of her efforts to change that ill-conceived system was too much to comprehend.

"Of course, if this rumor was true and the rumors about your plans were also true, well, the Magic University would definitely need to get ahead of you on that one. Could you imagine the Magic University leadership trying to announce the extension of the Course Two System after the students of their most prestigious high school having publically labeled it a failure by voting against it?"

Miyuki knew the exact question Kouno wanted her to ask in response.

"So the rumor must have changed?"

Kouno nodded in agreement.

"The new rumor is that they will preempt any move on your part, since you are limited by school regulations to have student body votes only during the Student Council President elections, by moving their announcement to mid-September or even to the closing ceremonies of the Nine Schools Competition."

Miyuki felt suddenly sick to her stomach.

"If they did that, then anything we might have planned in this regard would look like a knee-jerk reaction and not a well thought out argument."

Kouno nodded with sympathy on her face.

"It would also make you look like you were opposing the expansion of magic education and potentially damaging national security as well. Instead of fixing things for the Course Two students, the public perception would most likely see your move as opposing Course Two students receiving a magic education in the first place, or at least that's how the Magic University and Military would probably try to play it out in the public forum."

Miyuki was beside herself. All her well laid out plans seemed dashed before her.

"Why are you telling me all these…rumors? After all, you're a Magic University official. Why would you give me the potential time I need to formulate a strategy to counter their moves, assuming, of course, I even had such a plan in place?"

Kouno smiled back to her, but Miyuki could detect the faint hint of sadness in her expression.

"Please don't misunderstand me. Both as a Magic University official and a loyal Japanese magician, I fully support the intent of the rumored outcome. We need more magicians and they deserve the best education we can provide them. I fully support expanding the number of magicians in our magic high schools."

Kouno's expression took on a sharp edge as she redirected the conversation.

"Let's just say that the rumored implementation method offends my Course Two sensibilities."

Miyuki wasn't sure she had heard her right. Once she processed the information in her mind she asked for verification.

"You…were a Course Two student?"

Kouno solemnly nodded back.

"If you'll excuse the pun, I was what you could call a late 'bloomer'. I graduated eighth in my class, but I couldn't sit on Student Council. I also wasn't invited to be on the Public Morals Committee, or Club Group Management. I was never invited to compete in the Nine Schools Competition that I am now a committee member for despite being obviously better than some of the competitors they chose over me my final year. The day I graduated I walked across that stage first among my fellow Course Two students, but all one hundred Course One students went in front of me despite my overall class rank. My whole high school career was dominated by my entrance exam and the 'status' it afforded me."

Miyuki flinched in anger at her final sentence. Kouno replied with a smile.

"I suspected that my story would resonate with you."

Miyuki locked eyes with her.

"Indeed, it does."

Kouno continued.

"If not for the kind tutelage of my sensei, after hours and on his own time, I might well have never progressed to anywhere near the top of my class. I certainly would not have become an administrator at the Magic University or a Nine Schools Competition Committee Member had I not received the timely instruction of my sensei to improve my magic skills."

Miyuki was curious now. She asked a relatively personal question.

"Your sensei, was it Momoyama?"

Kouno shook her head at that. She also seemed a little embarrassed as well for some reason.

"Ah….no, but Momoyama-sensei supported the effort once he was aware of it."

She then got back on track.

"And the worst part, none of this Course One and Course Two garbage means anything once you're at the Magic University. In fact incoming freshmen that still crow about that get shut down quickly by the sempais. The professors and administrators only care about results. My entire existence in high school, every Course Two's entire high school existence is predicated on something that the Magic University itself doesn't even care about."

Miyuki was starting to feel sick to her stomach again. The thought of the ridicule her Onii-sama and the other Course Two students had endured during their high school careers had always angered her intensely, but to learn it was just for convenience sake, and had no real bearing on their future past high school, was simply too much to tolerate.

"Do you want to know who cast the deciding vote to ask your fiancé to recuse himself from CAD engineering in this year's competition?"

The jarring sudden change of topic was not the reason Miyuki suddenly appeared angry and frustrated again. She cocked a tired and irritated left eyebrow at Kouno. The intent was the same as an affirmative nod but with considerably more frustration behind it.

"It was me."

A sudden yelp came from the stall Izumi was still hiding in. No one in the room could have misunderstood the implications for Kouno's safety at revealing her key part in this afternoon's drama. Miyuki wasn't the type to act rashly, but whether she was projecting her powers or not, the temperature in the room seemed to drop sharply.

To her credit, Miyuki didn't turn Kouno into a popsicle, despite a great desire to do so. Only the slightest of eyebrow twitches indicated to Kouno that the young woman opposite her was in emotional distress.

"How…could…..of all the people to do such a thing? You, a First High alum and on top of that a Course Two student? I hope you have an explanation for taking such an action?"

Kouno never even dropped her smile as she responded.

"Those are precisely the reasons I voted for his exclusion as a CAD engineer."

Now Miyuki was confused again and angry.

"What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense!"

Kouno merely shook her head at Miyuki's confusion before responding.

"You are going to make him compete now, right?"

Miyuki blinked in confusion before responding. This woman was frustrating in her manner of topic switching during conversations. Miyuki suspected she did this to maintain a dominant position. She was not unaware that facing a real life Yotsuba was an intimidating prospect for most people personally unfamiliar with her.

"Of course!"

Kouno smiled back at her.

"There was a chance he'd not compete directly, like last year, before today's events, right? Was he going to head your engineering team? Asking him to compete too would have been a great burden on him."

Miyuki smirked a bit at that.

"Well, he thought so, and yes."

Kouno returned a knowing smirk.

"But now you're going to make him compete? You're going to push him to the front even if he is reluctant to do so, right?"

Miyuki squinted back at her.

"It's not like I have a choice now!"

Kouno grinned back brilliantly at her.

"You mean it's not like HE has a choice now?"

Sudden clarity spread across Miyuki's face. She and her Onii-sama had been having a running debate about his participation in actual events at this year's competition. Miyuki had been advocating for him to at least be in one and preferably two events, it was his final year after all; but his counterpoint was valid as well. As head of the engineering team his duties would have nearly doubled over last year, but even then he had been pushed to his limits. True enough, he was dealing with "outside" issues at the same time; but Miyuki had felt inside that asking him to do more was an irrational burden she was placing on him.

But now he was free of his engineering duties….

"Are you saying you agreed to ask him to step aside so that he WOULD compete directly in events?"

Kouno nodded happily.

"Your fiancé is not just a Course Two student, he is THE Course Two student. They'll be no working behind the scenes for him now. The Newcomers Monolith Code victory two years ago was just the preview. Now it's time to see the full show. Your fiancé is living proof that the Course Two System is flawed and in serious need of an overhaul. Tell me Miyuki-san, will your fiancé lose any competition he's in?"

Supreme confidence suddenly shown in Miyuki's eyes.

"Onii…..Tatsuya-sama would never lose."

"Precisely! You, of course, know you are not the only one who knows this about him by now?"

Miyuki nodded her agreement to Kouno's obvious statement.

"Your fiancé will, of course, be the tip of the sword in proving the value, of Course, Two students, but some will call him the exception to the rule to discredit the notion."

Miyuki again looked on Kouno with confusion.

"After all, he's now publically out as a Yotsuba, and not just any Yotsuba but the son of the 'Demon Lady of the East' herself. Those that would want to take the easy course by spreading Course Two in its current form across all the magic high schools would say he's just an understandable fluke or a late bloomer like myself."

Miyuki pondered this for a moment. It was true that her fiancé was exceptional and those that wished to extend the status quo would use his exceptionalism against the argument for improving the Course Two System.

"Remember those twenty extra spots on the competition team you have now?"

Kouno words snapped Miyuki back to the moment at hand. Kouno's next suggestion was already a thought in Miyuki's own mind before Kouno could even say the words.

"Of course!"

Kouno smiled again before replying.

"It has always been said that First High's Course Two students are good enough to be Course One students at the other magic high schools. Wouldn't it be something to prove that in public? A few more Course Two students standing on the victory platform beside your fiancé; that would be a powerful image. Would be pretty hard to ignore even for the Magic University, right?"

Miyuki exchanged a feral smile with Kouno.

"It would stop the unchanged extension of Course Two to the other high schools dead in its tracks!"

"And it would come well before any attempt to preempt with an early announcement. Imagine how foolish the Magic University would look if they made the announcement before the Nine Schools Competition, only to have Course Two students dispel it before the eyes of the world on the public stage. They can't afford to move such an announcement up before the competition precisely because of this reason. It places the initiative squarely into the hands of First High's Student Council President. They can't make a move before the competition but you most certainly can."

Miyuki nodded in eager agreement.

"Well, I'd best get moving. I'm glad we shared this gossip since I hope it lightened the earlier mood you were in because of us. I can't wait to see what my alma mater will achieve this year under your leadership Shiba-san."

Miyuki smirked sarcastically back at her. Kouno nodded with a smirk of her own and moved toward the door. Before leaving she turned back suddenly with a thoughtful expression.

"One more thing."

Miyuki turned to hear her out one last time.

"I understand why you'd want to exclude the architect of the Course Two System from your rumored plans, since it looks like you're attacking a system he basically designed. Just because Momoyama-sensei designed the Course Two System, doesn't mean he's married to it or even likes it. When the magic high schools were starting up Momoyama-sensei faced a certain set of difficulties he had to overcome to make things work. His primary goal has always been the quality education of this country's magicians though. If you have a better way and a way to make it work, he'd be your most powerful supporter."

Momoyama was to Japanese magic education what Kudou Retsu was to the Japanese magic community as a whole. He helped found the National Magic University and designed the Magic High School curriculum, including the Course Two System, almost singlehandedly. His voice carried more weight in magic academic circles than the current President of the Magic University. He rightfully would have been President of the Magic University, but preferred his position at First High instead.

Miyuki thought Kouno's insights into him were valid. Still, she had a hard time believing that someone that designed the Course Two System would support its complete overhaul or even abandonment.

"I'll take that under advisement Kouno-san."

Kouno replied with a nod.

"I look forward to seeing you in two months Shiba-san. Pleasant evening Saegusa-san."

As she walked out Izumi replied from the stall and through the sound suppressor in an artificial muffle.

"Um…..pleasant evening to you too!"

Once Kouno was gone Miyuki breathed a deep sigh of relief and grabbed the sides of a sink to maintain her balance. Izumi finally mustered the courage to come out of her stall. She approached and washed her hands in the sink beside Miyuki as she watched her with concern. She then walked around Miyuki to place her hands in the dryer, her eyes never leaving Miyuki. Miyuki had her eyes closed as she used the sink before her to support her weariness. She was clearly trying to center herself and regulate her breathing. Finally once her hands were dry Izumi asked her idol the most significant question of the whole day.

"Miyuki-sama, um…..what are we going to do?"

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes to look at herself. She seemed to be contemplating exactly who and what she really was in that moment. A few moments later a grin both beautiful and terrifying began to spread across her face. She finally answered her young admirer's question.

"We're going to do what we always do Izumi-chan. We're going to win."

* * *

A somewhat calmer Miyuki was still surprised when she walked into the Public Morals Room. Having expected to find her fiancé and Igarashi waiting with Mikihiko, seeing Mikihiko alone was a minor surprise to her. Izumi, following close on her heels, asked the obvious question.

"Where are Shiba-san and Igarashi-san?"

Mikihiko, politely rising from his chair to properly greet the young ladies with a bow, replied from behind the room's main computer terminal in the far right corner of the room.

"Tatsuya-kun wished me to convey his apologies Shiba-san. Both Igarashi-san and he felt that given the time and stress involved, it would be best if they went ahead and delivered the details to the rest of the committee. He asked me to wait for your return."

It was clear from his expression that Mikihiko wasn't sure exactly how Miyuki would react to this news. From one extreme position it could be seen as Tatsuya usurping his fiancée's authority as Student Council President. From the opposite view Miyuki could be grateful for Tatsuya having spared her the emotional stress of reliving the distressing details over again. Mikihiko was clearly relieved to see Miyuki lean in favor of the latter position.

"Well, that's for the best. I did take longer than I had expected."

Mikihiko smiled with a sad but relieved look.

"Please, allow me to close up my terminal and we'll go upstairs."

"Wait, please."

Both Mikihiko and Izumi focused on her sudden response. She looked out the window toward the green trees beyond. It was the same view those one floor above in the Student Council Room had as well. She could only imagine the turmoil going on upstairs right now. She imagined her beloved Onii-sama calmly and patiently responding to everyone's angry and confused questions.

 _"He always does his best for me. Taking on my burdens as his own just to spare me grief. I must do my best for him as well."_

The faraway look in Miyuki's eyes made Mikihiko and Izumi exchange curious glances. Neither seemed to understand what was on her mind. Suddenly she continued her thoughts out loud.

"Yoshida-san?"

"Um….yes Shiba-san?"

She turned to look him directly in the eyes.

"I must ask you to let me use your terminal, please?"

Slight confusion was replaced just as rapidly with relief on both her companions' faces. Mikihiko's response seemed more like a relieved sigh.

"Oh! Of course."

He moved to log off when Miyuki stopped him suddenly again.

"Wait, you don't understand."

Mikihiko's sudden expression change clearly indicated that he indeed didn't understand.

"Yoshida-san. I want to use your terminal, specifically the email, but…"

She seemed very reluctant to continue, yet pushed on anyway.

"…..under your profile."

Izumi's eyeballs threatened to pop out of their sockets.

"But…President….that's…"

Miyuki turned to face the younger girl that would most likely replace her as Student Council President in a few months. Her expression was solemn yet determined in the face of Izumi's shock. Since everything a student did from lessons to tests at First High was recorded by computer under their personal profiles, using another student's profile or letting someone use yours was one of the greatest violations at the school. It was one of the few things a student could be expelled permanently for.

"I know Izumi….."

To her surprise Mikihiko broke Izumi and her out of their serious moment with a mild laugh.

"It's alright Saegusa-san. I know if Shiba-san feels it's necessary then it is. Here you go."

Mikihiko moved aside so Miyuki could sit in his chair. The level of gratitude she felt towards Mikihiko at that moment was immense. She exchanged a thankful nod to him as he held the chair out for her to sit in.

Izumi on the other hand was having difficulty accepting that her idol, the Student Council President and the Chief of the Public Morals Committee were both so willing to violate school rules. Mikihiko looked towards her with a knowing and sympathetic smile.

"Saegusa-san, let's wait for Shiba-san outside."

It was hard to believe the look on poor Izumi's face could have been more surprised than it was before, but somehow she accomplished this feat when she heard his suggestion.

"Um….I…..um…"

"Come on, we'll have a little chat while Shiba-san finishes up."

Again, Miyuki exchanged a grateful glance and nod to Mikihiko as he walked Izumi to the hallway.

Once the door closed behind them, she moved quickly. Her Onii-sama might have already used Elemental Sight to see if she was in the room below him, but she had to take this chance either way. If he knew about it he would squash it immediately. She couldn't allow him to get in the way, too much was riding on the success or failure of her new plan.

 _"I love you too much to let you stop me my beloved. No more hiding in the shadows, your time HAS COME at last!"_

She typed out a short phrase that seemed like nonsense in the title of the email that she had already set to just come back to Mikihiko's own account. She was proud she remembered the romanji phrase at all after all this time. Then in the body of the email she typed one romanji letter, a capitalized "M".

She looked at the email with sudden trepidation, but then she sent it on its way through the electronic world that connected computers across the globe. Within seconds it reached its implied destination, Mikihiko's email inbox. Now the question was did it also reach its secret destination as well.

 _"Please be out there….."_

It was more a prayer than a plea.

As quickly as she thought these very words the sent and received email's both suddenly disappeared from the screen. Her curiosity peeked, she checked the deleted file. Neither were there. Only a moment later a new email appeared with the same romanji phrase as its title. Miyuki eagerly opened it. Its contents were simple.

"Face to face or email only?"

Miyuki smiled with joy at the quick response. She quickly sent her reply back.

* * *

A few minutes later Miyuki opened the door for Izumi and Mikihiko. Once the door was closed again she nodded to both of them.

"I am grateful to both of you for your understanding."

Izumi looked like she was embarrassed Miyuki would thank her so formally, but Mikihiko only returned her bow.

"Think nothing of it Shiba-san, we certainly don't. Isn't that right Saegusa-san?"

Izumi was again surprised at the sudden attention directed to her but recovered soon after.

"Um…yes, that's right President. You can depend on us."

She bowed to Miyuki as she replied.

"Thank you Izumi-san."

Miyuki then turned her eyes warmly upward towards Mikihiko.

"Mikihiko-kun."

His eyes widened at Miyuki suddenly calling his given name to him so warmly.

"You have been such a good friend to me, and especially to my Tatsuya. Since we have all been good friends for so long now, you know as well as any what that means to me, and to him."

Mikihiko looked a little embarrassed at this.

"Um…..it's easy to be friends with those who are good to me, as you and your broth….fiancé are."

They both smiled at each other in understanding at the awkwardness of Miyuki and Tatsuya's changed relationship and the difficulties their long-time friends and even the couple themselves had with the new titles.

"It means the world to both of us Mikihiko-kun, it really does."

Despite his embarrassment, he nodded to her gratefully.

"I realized that you were raised as a proper young man and feel more comfortable calling young ladies by their family names, but I would very much like you to call me by my given name from now on, since we are such good friends."

To Miyuki's knowledge among their female friends and acquaintances, Mikihiko only called his childhood friend Erika by her given name. The look they exchanged with each other at Miyuki's suggestion was gratifying for both.

Off to their side Izumi had an expression that looked like she had just seen a white elephant walk through the room. To Izumi there was no higher privilege on Earth than to have her beloved Miyuki ask one to call her by name. Izumi clearly couldn't imagine the honor Mikihiko had just been awarded. It was to Izumi the equivalent of being awarded the Nobel Prize.

Miyuki sent a pensive look to her young admirer since she already knew Izumi well enough to understand that look in her eyes.

 _"I may well regret this later but….."_

"Izumi-san."

A small yelp accompanied Izumi's suddenly being called out by her idol.

"Um…yes, President?"

"From now on you'll call me Miyuki too, right? Since we're such good friends as well?"

The world had stopped moving for Izumi of the Saegusa. She had entered her youthful equivalent of the Gates of Paradise. The blank stare she was looking toward Miyuki with at that moment was a thing of wonder to behold. Miyuki teasingly thought to herself that maybe she had used Cocytus on poor Izumi by mistake. As the seconds stretched on along with Izumi's enraptured stupor Miyuki began to worry that drool would begin to tumble down from Izumi's open mouth at any second.

Mikihiko rescued her with a strategic cough.

Izumi suddenly moved excitedly and looked around briefly as if she didn't know where she was. Once her eyes again focused on Miyuki's brilliant smile she smiled back opened mouth and finally replied.

"YES!...I mean, of course President, I mean….Mi…..Yu….Ki….san."

Miyuki relaxed while still smiling at her. The danger of her using "chan" instead of "san" had passed. It's not that Miyuki would mind so much personally, but in Izumi's very particular case she thought it was best to maintain at least a thin veneer of formality just so Izumi doesn't get too carried away.

Mikihiko smiled knowingly towards Miyuki then. He clearly saw her relief and sympathized with her.

"We are both grateful…..Miyuki-san."

Izumi rapidly nodded her agreement beside him.

"But"

Mikihiko's sudden topic change seemed to stun Izumi like loud music suddenly being turned off.

"At least in my case may I suggest that, since we clearly don't want to rouse Tatsuya-kun's suspicions, that we maintain our previous mannerisms till he can be fully informed of the current situation?"

Miyuki smirked at him but nodded her head in agreement.

"He would find that odd, agreed."

With that Miyuki turned and moved toward the door that led to the private staircase that would take them up to the Student Council Room and everyone who was waiting on them. Mikihiko and Izumi followed her with ease.

As they passed through the doorway and ascended the stairs they continued their conversation.

"We'll stay formal for now, Yoshida-san."

"Agreed Shiba-san."

A more reluctant Izumi replied after Mikihiko. The sadness in her eyes was only slight since she knew it was only a temporary situation.

"…yes agreed."

As Miyuki rounded the bend in the stairs and could look down at Mikihiko, she suddenly stopped and looked at him seriously.

"Plus, Yoshida-san, what would poor Mizuki-chan think if her precious Mikihiko-kun started calling me by my given name and still hadn't mustered the courage to call her his Mizuki-chan?"

First his eyes and mouth widened to the size of tea saucers at her words. Then his face, neck, and hands reddened to a shade that would make a sunburn jealous.

 _"Bullseye Miyuki, bullseye."_

"…..um…..I….um….but….I….she….we…no, but…."

Miyuki continued up the stairs with a very satisfied look and an evil grin spreading across her face. She may have had a very bad afternoon but she was now determined to turn it all to Tatsuya's advantage. The ability to pick on poor Mikihiko about the obvious crush he didn't seem to know he shared with Mizuki was just an indication of her improving mood. She called back down to him.

"You should get a move on that Mikihiko-kun, a beauty like Mizuki won't stay free forever."

Behind her Izumi rushed to catch up, all the while giggling at Mikihiko embarrassment.

Behind them both Mikihiko remained paralyzed and staring up at them, still unable to form coherent words.

* * *

As the cacophony around him swirled Tatsuya was only seventy percent in the room. He was devoting the remaining thirty percent of his attention to keeping an eye on Miyuki. Having had to, up to a few moments before, answer direct and very heated questions from his fellow committee members; he had been unable to watch her continuously through Elemental Sight.

He knew that she had spent more than half of the eleven minutes and forty nine seconds she was in the ladies room apparently talking directly with Kouno. The contents of that conversation were beyond his abilities to know through Elemental Sight, but Kouno left unfrozen so it obviously didn't go as bad as it possibly could have.

Not only had he used Elemental Sight sparingly because he was engaged in explaining the situation to his fellow committee members, but also because Izumi had spent the entire time in her stall. He didn't wish to violate her privacy more than prudence required of him.

He also knew that Miyuki had spent more time than expected in the Public Morals Room with Izumi and Mikihiko as well. Since he was busy answering questions during that time he also couldn't maintain a constant vigil on her then either.

Honoka's constant concerned look at him was also quite distracting. Shizuku was also watching him over Honoka's shoulder followed by Mizuki from Mikihiko's previous chair. Tatsuya once again smiled benignly and said the same thing he had said to Honoka two times previously.

"I promise I am fine."

"….OK, if you're sure."

While Mizuki and Shizuku both nodded with faint smiles, Honoka's continued concerned expression indicated she did not believe him despite her words to the contrary. He continued to smile warmly to her as reassurance.

As for the others present, though they all seemed to be on the same page, their anger over what had happened was leading to unneeded tensions between them.

Igarashi and Tomitsuka were angry, but were having to devote their efforts to keeping Takuma and Kasumi, who apparently had completed her Public Morals patrol and was now off duty and waiting for her sister, from screaming at one another.

The irony that Kasumi wasn't even on the First High Nine Schools Committee was not lost on Tatsuya.

These two also seemed to secretly enjoy fighting with each other in an almost…romantic way. It was very much like how Leo and Erika interacted with one another, but more angry and intense. Kasumi certainly seemed to like to goad Takuma into arguments like Erika does to Leo.

Tatsuya had long ago ascertained Leo's feelings toward Erika were more than friendship. Her feelings toward Leo though remained incomprehensible to him. Admittedly he knew he was one of the worst equipped people to analyze emotions. Miyuki was more certain that Erika had deeper feelings for Leo though, and she was usually very prescient in these matters.

The odd thing of course was that the elder Saegusa twin wasn't even disagreeing with Takuma's position, only in his planned execution of rectifying the situation. This alone was enough to suspect deeper meanings behind their banter.

On the other hand….

"Shut up and sit down!"

Honoka's sudden violent reaction to their argument was a real surprise to him. She had apparently reached her breaking point of tolerance.

"No one wants to hear you two act out your frustrations on each other!"

Shizuku, on Honoka's opposite side, was gently tugging at her sleeve to get her to sit back down. For their part Takuma and Kasumi both shut up and sat down. No one would ever call Honoka forceful, but when she had reached her limits she didn't hold back.

As she sat back down she threw an extra barb at Kasumi.

"Why are you in here stirring things up anyway? Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

Kasumi was about to justify her presence when Tatsuya's attention drifted to the doorway that led down to the Public Morals Room. Minami, who had silently observed the previous argument from the seat separating the two participants from each other, only seconds later, followed his eyes toward the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Miyuki stepped through the doorway. Instead of the dark expression Tatsuya expected to see, she seemed almost happy. As much as he was happy to see her in this state, he had to ask himself what had happened to so dramatically change her mood to the positive. Minami didn't share his curiosity though. She was visibly relieved to see Miyuki in a good humor.

It took only seconds for the room to go silent. Tatsuya had long become accustomed to Miyuki having this effect on others.

Behind her Izumi walked toward the main desk in the corner with an unusual grin. Then Mikihiko came up last with a stunned and embarrassed expression.

 _"….odd."_

A moment later Mikihiko's eyes focused on someone at the end of the conference table. It was only a brief glance and he rapidly turned away, but it was enough to inflame his already pinked cheeks to full on red.

Tatsuya wasn't the only occupant of the room to turn his head towards a confused and strangely embarrassed looking Mizuki.

Sudden movement naturally drew his acute attention. Again to his left Honoka was on her feet within seconds.

"We're not just going to let them do this to him…us, right?"

Miyuki's expression darkened only slightly at Honoka's angry interrogation. Tatsuya knew she was not angry with Honoka but at the situation. Miyuki calmly walked toward the head of the table and stood to face her anxious friends and colleagues. Izumi took her place at the main desk and Mikihiko, despite his embarrassment, took his original seat beside Mizuki, who moved over for him. They both exchanged awkward glances but seemed oddly comfortable together despite the tension between them.

Miyuki shared a brief glance with Tatsuya. It was warm as always but held something he had never seen in her before. Some intensity he could not identify. She smiled at him before she turned her eyes to Honoka and spoke.

"Onii…..Tatsuya-sama has already given his word."

"But we can't let them…"

"And we won't Honoka."

At first Honoka seemed surprised at Miyuki's words, but then a look of recognition swept her features. Miyuki was looking at her with that feral grin she had when she had something up her sleeve. Tatsuya thought he might help her work on her "poker face" a bit more since that grin was a dead giveaway she had the upper hand in a situation. Honoka then grinned deviously back to Miyuki and replied excitedly.

"That's right, we won't!"

Tatsuya couldn't understand why Honoka and Miyuki had suddenly exchanged intense looks of fierce determination and mutual respect. Miyuki had stated the obvious and yet somehow neither of them seemed disappointed in the least.

Tatsuya had never understood the unique dynamic between these two beautiful young women who, since they have both expressed their romantic interest in him, should by the laws of nature be rivals and not friends. Yet if Tatsuya had to judge, for Miyuki, Honoka was as close to being her best friend as any other potential candidate. Of course on Honoka's side her relationship with Miyuki couldn't compare to the near sister-like status she shared with Shizuku, but Miyuki was a strong friendship for her as well.

Once Honoka had expressed her interest to him back on Nakoudojima nearly two years previous, despite his explanation to her about his limited emotional capacity, her romantic feelings toward him only seemed to intensify. Pixie was "living" proof of this. He had noticed even then and before that Miyuki seemed put off by Honoka's attention towards him, but not enough to affect their friendship. Miyuki even helped him pick out the magic amplifying hair pins that Tatsuya had given to Honoka which hung in her hair at that very moment.

Though he wouldn't go so far as to say Miyuki encouraged him to return Honoka's attention, she also didn't discourage it. Why would a sister discourage her brother from pursuing a relationship with a beautiful and kind young woman in the first place?

Of course all his previous assumptions on the topic changed on New Year's Eve along with a great many things.

Honoka had even mustered the courage after their engagement announcement became public to tell Miyuki she would not give up on her desire to be in a romantic relationship with him. Even if they had been friends before that, now they certainly should be rivals.

Yet their friendship didn't seem affected in the least. If anything Miyuki seemed to respect Honoka even more and vice versa. She seemed to even tolerate Honoka's affections toward him much better after New Year's than before too. He doubted Miyuki would have had this same reaction to almost any other girl doing this with her fiancé. He tried to imagine if Saegusa-sempai or Lina were occupying the same relationship position Honoka had with them. He couldn't picture those scenarios being nearly as civil and agreeable.

Tatsuya didn't understand, so he assumed it dealt with higher level emotions he had no access to and thus no way to interpret either. He did recognize the benefits of both women staying on good terms though, so he took it as the gift it was and didn't dwell on it in depth.

He wasn't the only one who seemed confused at the cryptic exchange between the two young women. Most of the men were completely lost and wore it on their faces. Mikihiko seemed to be the only one not put off. The women all wore various levels of understanding on their faces. Recognizing this, Miyuki sat herself down and swept the table with her eyes.

On his side Honoka exchanged a glance with him and a nod as she sat, that Tatsuya took to mean "everything will be fine". He was always assumed with Honoka when she seemed to think he needed emotional support. He realized that even though her mind may have accepted he had limited emotions, her "heart" seemed to think he was a liar. He sincerely hoped he could find a way not to hurt Honoka when the inevitable happened. He smiled back to her before looking towards Miyuki.

She gave him a slight understanding smile before focusing on the group.

"Igarashi-san and Tatsuya-sama have already informed you of the details so I won't repeat them if for nothing else to preserve our precious time and for my own personal sanity."

Everyone nodded sympathetically with her.

"These…fools…will reap what they have sown. We well turn their illusion of a win into a Pyric Victory."

Everyone save Tatsuya clapped then or pounded their fists approvingly on the table. Honoka was particularly enthusiastic.

"First things first though. Since Tatsuya-sama has excluded himself from CAD engineering, we need a new Chief CAD Engineer. Tatsuya-sama, I believe I already know your answer to this but do you have a suggestion for your replacement?"

Tatsuya briefly cut his eyes to the far end of the table before replying.

"There is no one more qualified than Shibata-san."

A small voice emanated from where Tatsuya had just looked. Mizuki gave her trademark move by nervously pushing her glasses up as she spoke.

"Um….me?"

Tatsuya and Miyuki both answered her.

"Yes, you!"

Tatsuya continued.

"You are the best qualified 3rd year engineer Shibata-san."

Miyuki added on.

"Tatsuya-sama is right Mizuki-chan. Your stellar performance in the engineering course is well known."

Mikihiko looked down towards Mizuki beside him then.

"We all know how good you are… Mi…..Shibata-san. We have supreme confidence in your skills."

No one except Tatsuya seemed to notice Miyuki smirk at Mikihiko's aborted attempt to call his love interest by her given name.

Mizuki on the other hand looked up into Mikihiko's eyes with a look of wonder.

"You really think that…..Yoshida-san?"

Mikihiko looked away, embarrassed again, but turned back to look her in the eyes again.

"I do…."

The look exchanged between these two at that moment was starting to make everyone around them feel like they were intruding on a private moment. Mikihiko snapped out of the spell Mizuki's eyes seemed to be casting on him. He hastily added on to his previous statement.

"….we all do!"

Only then did Mizuki seem to realize the mood in the room was different than before.

Everyone nodded to her with smiles as she scanned them over.

Mikihiko and Mizuki then exchanged another "warm" glance before they both turned away embarrassed again. Mikihiko coughed then to clear his throat before speaking.

"President Shiba, I move that the committee vote on the nomination of Shibata-san as Chief Engineer for this year's competition."

Tatsuya spoke next.

"I second the motion."

Miyuki nodded to both of them and then called the vote.

"All in favor of Shibata-san being this year's Chief Engineer raise your hand."

All hands went up, including the recently returned first year representative Mitsuya Shiina and even Kasumi who was just waiting for her sister so they could go home together.

Miyuki looked briefly around and then nodded with satisfaction.

"It's unanimous, all are in favor. Shibata-san, the committee formally requests you accept the position of First High Chief CAD Engineer."

Mizuki looked again to Mikihiko who nodded reassuringly to her. Then she stood and bowed deeply as she gave her answer.

"I gratefully accept the position Shiba-san. I shall do my best to fulfill the committee's confidence in me."

Another "warm" look was exchanged between Mikihiko and Mizuki as she sat down beside him once again.

From her position at the main desk Izumi updated the display on the main screen and Tatsuya's name in the Engineering Team box beside Chief was updated to display Mizuki's instead.

Miyuki seemed very satisfied as she scanned the table and continued.

"Excellent. Now, we will take suggestions for Chief Strategist. Does anyone have a preferred candidate?"

Tatsuya felt his stomach drop out from under him. Previously this position had numerous candidates but no clear favorite. It was assumed that this position would be determined later since there was no clear front runner for it….till now.

"I thought we were going to wait and finalize the candidates first?"

At his question Miyuki turned her eyes toward him and smiled that devious "I've already won" smile of hers toward him. At that same moment many voices rose as one.

From Honoka: "I nominate Tatsuya-kun!"

From Tomitsuka: "Only Tatsuya-san is best qualified!"

From Takuma: "Tatsuya-san will lead us to victory!"

From Mikihiko: "Since he's free of engineering duties he's clearly the best candidate now."

From Shizuku: "Tatsuya-kun is the only one that makes sense."

From Minami: "Tatsuya-sama is the best strategist."

From Mizuki: "It can only be Tatsuya-kun."

Miyuki smiled brightly at all the praise being heaped on her beloved. Tatsuya thought he had only one chance to mount a solid objection, but even as he rose to his feet to speak that chance evaporated before his eyes.

Igarashi smiled and shook his head at Tatsuya.

"There's no use old man. You've been drafted."

Igarashi then turned to Miyuki and spoke again.

"Seems the vote is unanimous again President Shiba."

She smiled extremely satisfied at that and then nodded over her shoulder at Izumi. Within seconds Tatsuya's name appeared on the screen at the far end of the room in the Strategy Team box beside the word Chief.

He sighed lightly with resignation as he dropped back down into his seat. He then cocked his right eyebrow at Miyuki's beautiful smiling face and placed a wry smirk on his own face in reply.

"I suppose I have indeed been 'drafted'."

Her shinning smile only increased in reply. He knew saying no was no longer an option, it never really had been in the first place apparently.

"Very well, I accept."

Fierce clapping and pounding fists were accompanied by shouts of "Here! Here!". He didn't take his eyes off of her as she looked back at him with knowing glee.

 _"Round one goes to the most beautiful woman in the world"._

He doubted he'd win the overall bout with her either. He mentally began to prepare himself to reenter the public spotlight he dreaded.


	3. Chapter 3: Never underestimate

The next three days went by surprisingly well. Of course, the school and the media that follows magicians in Japan were all excited about the expanded format for the Nine Schools Competition. Outside of First High's Competition Committee, news of Tatsuya not being a CAD engineer for this year had amazingly stayed confidential so far. He knew eventually, once competitors were officially informed of their nominations for particular events, there would be no way to keep the lid on his status after that. He expected it to cause at least a minor stir within First High's walls.

He had also been surprised at how well Miyuki had adjusted following her initial anger over the circumstances of his recusal. He had attempted through various gentle means to get the details of her conversation with Kouno from her. She quite skillfully prevaricated and deflected his inquiries at every turn.

 _"She's growing up on me."_

Truthfully, her skill at hiding the details of their conversation from him was most impressive. He knew there was only one thing Miyuki would ever intentionally hide from him, and that was something she thought would be to his benefit, but that he'd also disapprove of and try to stop.

For him, he had taken an almost hands-off approach to both this and the other secret project he suspected Miyuki was working on for his benefit before the turmoil of three past days. If he were overly concerned with them at this point he would have been actively investigating himself. He generally trusted Miyuki's judgments, even when it came to him being thrust into the public eye. Since the Nine Schools Competition Committee had made it nearly impossible for him to not compete directly in events, he had already accepted that he would be on display once again to the public.

Still, he wasn't "programmed" to simply let potentially valuable information pass through his fingers with no attempt to glean it for worth.

He had resolved to try to pry the info from Izumi instead, even though she might prove just as defiant as her role model. Her admiration and loyalty to Miyuki seemed to know no bounds. Her intense interest in Miyuki also seemed to have "Sapphic" overtones to it as well, though Tatsuya doubted Izumi was truly a lesbian at heart, even for Miyuki.

The one advantage to pressing Izumi instead of Miyuki was his ability to use somewhat harsher methods, though even this had its limits. He wasn't prepared just yet to do a true interrogation of her.

He would try another method first.

"Come in!"

His knock on the door produced the expected result. Once he stepped through the doorway he was recognized by the room's previous sole occupant immediately. Her smiling and congenial features in expectation of a normal student or colleague fell away from her face like a sheet of ice coming down off a roof under the sun's warming influences.

"….oh, it's YOU! What now?"

Ono Haruka's reaction to Tatsuya's sudden appearance inside her office was somewhat mildly entertaining for him. He gave her a small smile in response.

"Seems like an odd greeting for a counselor to give to a student obviously here seeking her assistance."

Haruka rolled her eyes at him and let out a "pfft" as her initial reply to him.

"A student? We're still pretending to play 'kabuki' with each other?"

Tatsuya smirked back at her before replying.

"Are you insinuating I'm not a student? Seems irregular for one that calls herself 'counselor' to talk about 'stories' in this situation."

Another roll of her eyes occurred then.

"Something tells me you don't need my counseling skills since you've never had need of them before."

He indicated with his right hand to the free chair beside him, to which she reluctantly nodded. He then sat opposite her.

"That doesn't mean that the assistance I need from you is unrelated to my official status as a student."

A brief look of interest crossed her irritated face. She quickly recovered and threw a verbal jab at him

"Well that would be a first since you have the highest paperwork grades in school history and as a specialized magician I'm clearly unqualified to help you with your 'supposed' difficulties with systematic magic."

Tatsuya once again had been entertained by her irritation at him. He replied with a one-word question.

"Supposed?"

Haruka gave him an intense smirking grin with her response.

"A lot of people with considerably less knowledge about you than I, have long questioned the oddity that is Shiba Tatsuya. You being outed as a Yotsuba Prince has only heightened their curiosity about you."

Haruka's expression changed to perplexion in reaction to his own sudden facial changes. Then she grew wide-eyed at his reaction.

He couldn't help himself, he was laughing.

She started to get a terrified expression. Tatsuya realized he had intimidated her more with his laughter than he could have with an overt threat. He held up his right hand to try to relieve her anxiety as he recomposed himself.

"Have you considered a career as a comedian Ono-sensei?"

Irritation began to mix with fear in her facial features.

"I didn't know you were even capable of laughing."

Tatsuya grinned back at her.

"Well, when you say something as humorous as 'Yotsuba Prince' it can't be helped. That truly has to be a first for me."

He suddenly realized he might be providing Haruka with some foresight into his position, or former position, inside the family. He quickly diverted back to the topic he came to discuss before Haruka could attempt to pry an opening on him.

"Kouno Umeko?"

Haruka furrowed her brow at the sudden topic change, then the name registered with her and her features relaxed.

"The Magic University administrator? The one on the Nine Schools Committee? What about her?"

Before Tatsuya could explain to her, Haruka went off on her own tangent.

"OH! It's about what happened to you the other day!"

Tatsuya cocked his right eyebrow at her.

"To what are you referring?"

She smiled deviously back at him.

"Now we're pretending again? Just because the students outside of the school's Nine Schools Committee haven't found out yet doesn't mean the faculty isn't aware. It's been all the talk of the teacher's office since it happened. Everyone can't wait to see what events Miyuki-san puts you in."

Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose in mild frustration while releasing a slight sigh.

 _"How vexing."_

He then returned his gaze to Haruka with a question.

"How much do you know about her?"

Haruka crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Probably less than you already do. Never met the woman before and I only read her Public Safety profile after hearing about her visit."

This was as Tatsuya expected. There was no reason for Haruka to have gone any further than this in investigating Kouno yet.

"What about her student records?"

Haruka cocked her left eyebrow at him in frustration.

"One, her records have long since been transferred to the Magic University's archives. We don't even have access here at the magic high schools after three years post-graduation without a special clearance, which I don't have. Two, she graduated top ten in her class and number one among the Course Two students. Went on to graduate with Honors from the Magic University and has worked there since graduation. Three, what do you think you could find about her outside of that, which I'm positive you already knew beforehand, in her student records?"

It was Tatsuya's turn to smirk back.

"Hopefully something more insightful than her Magic University employee profile or Public Safety dossier."

The mention of him already having access to her Public Safety dossier made Haruka's face twist. He also could hear the bones in her back pop as she straightened herself in her chair.

"Well…..if that's the case why come to me? I know you have at least two friends with better access to information gathering than Public Safety can muster."

Haruka was generalizing based on her vague knowledge of his associations with the military. He thought she was unaware that he knew about her brief encounter with Kyouko at the Yokohama Thesis Competition. Even still, he was certain the mental image of the famed "Electron Sorceress" was in her mind as she said those words to him.

As a fellow student of Yakumo-sensei, he had thought she'd know better than to think he'd take such a trivial matter to their mutual teacher. She probably thought Tatsuya's relationship to Yakumo was more personable than it really was.

"Since this is about a high school competition and not anything more immediate, I thought I'd give it to you instead; since you are a high school counselor, right?"

Haruka pouted at his words. He had just basically told her this task wasn't important enough for his better-connected associates. Still, after a brief silence, her curiosity finally won out.

"What do you want to know about the woman?"

He shook his head in response.

"I'm more interested in her agenda than her personal details. Specifically, I want to know the part she played in formulating this year's competition format, my removal as a CAD engineer, and anything else related to those two topics."

Haruka twisted her mouth up with an ugly face in response. Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"You don't want much, do you? I'll practically have to become the woman's new best friend to get close to those types of answers."

Tatsuya again shook his head as he replied.

"Since your public persona is well known in association with this high school; that would be unnecessary exposure for both of us. I'd recommend using your famed skills as 'The Phantom Lady' to simply get closer to the documentation."

Her irritation was plain to see on her face.

"Either way I don't care about your methods so long as they cannot be traced back to us. So, do we have an understanding?"

Haruka turned her swivel chair ninety degrees away from him. Her arms were still crossed and an aloof pout on her face.

"What's in it for me?"

Tatsuya couldn't help but grin. Haruka had become almost as predictable as Miyuki to him. He still had a hard time imagining this person being a covert surveillance operative; but given her unique magic skills, if she were as dedicated to covert surveillance as she claimed to be devoted to student counseling, she would be a serious threat to anyone seeking to maintain security.

He laughed a bit again before replying.

"Isn't the gratitude of a….'Yotsuba Prince' reward enough?"

She still couldn't make out why her previous phrase had entertained him so much. He certainly wasn't going to explain it to her. She cut her eyes at him in irritation but her continued confusion couldn't be totally hidden.

"…..hardly!"

 _"So predictable."_

"Alright, how about I completely forget that attempt by you during the Yokohama Thesis Competition to figure out Miyuki and my private affairs?"

A sudden flash of surprise and shock was quickly followed by denial.

"No idea what you're talking about."

He smirked again at her.

"Of course you don't. I do believe this will also mean that I will owe you a favor of equal or lessor value in the future as well. Pursuant to the actual value of the information you find."

Her left eyebrow raised slightly as did the corners of her mouth but she quickly corrected her facial features.

"When do you want the info by?"

Tatsuya got up from his seat and straightened his clothes before replying.

"As soon as possible, but no later than two weeks from today. Is that agreeable?

She turned her chair back to face him. He noted her clothes were still somewhat revealing compared to average women's work attire, but conservative enough to not be offensive. Clearly, she had given up on her attempts to make young men uncomfortable and thus more vulnerable to her questioning techniques sometime during the past two years.

She sighed heavily as she replied.

"…I guess."

"Excellent, then I will see you then."

He turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall a grin seeped across his face.

 _"'Yotsuba Prince', now that is an entertaining notion!"_

* * *

His second period visit to Ono had not interfered with his studies. He was well ahead in all his courses. As a student council member, he was also permitted unrestricted movement around the school even during class periods. In this regard being on the council provided some convenience, but in general, he still judged the tradeoff in time was disproportionately distorted against any added minor benefits.

No one in the engineering class asked him his business since it was not unusual for a student council member to leave and return. Most welcomed him back with simple nods as they continued on with their assignments. Tatsuya had found himself foisted into a leadership position in the engineering class since its inception. This was something he accepted as natural since Miyuki and Mayumi had lobbied Momoyama for the course following Tatsuya's critical part in CAD engineering at his first Nine Schools Competition. In its second year, and with him on the side lines, the engineering class would get to prove its true value in this year's events.

He was confident in their success. His secret replacement as head of CAD engineering for this year was not as confident.

Mizuki had merely greeted his return as her normal and perky self. She was a bit more frazzled than usual since she now secretly bore the responsibility of heading the entire engineering team. Tatsuya had resolved to help her as much as he could without violating the "spirit" of his recusal promise. When he informed Miyuki of his intentions she asked him to apply as "loose" of a definition on his recusal as he was comfortable with and if he had doubts she volunteered to be his sounding board on it.

Tatsuya suspected that Miyuki would apply a considerably less "tight" definition on his recusal than he ever would.

Still, he would help Mizuki and the other engineers as best he could, within the confines of his recusal. Since he was now the strategy chief he had no choice but to consult directly with the new engineering chief constantly. He hoped this would alleviate Mizuki's concerns.

Smith-sensei left class as usual midway through the second period. She had arranged her schedule so she could teach during first period and consult during the first half of second period. Then she'd spend the next two periods overseeing the second year engineering class before returning for a supplemental lesson during fifth period and consultations during sixth. It was during third and fourth period that students worked on their assignments and assisted each other with projects.

Since the announcement of his engineering recusal in this year's competition had not been publicly announced yet, there was a limit on what Tatsuya could discuss with Mizuki on that topic in front of the other engineering students. Other students also vied for Tatsuya's help during this time as well.

He was able to get some discussion in with Mizuki during third period, but was surprised when she told him she had something else she needed to handle during fourth period. He was gentleman enough not to pry, even though she looked more frazzled than before.

He spent the rest of the period helping others and avoiding upsetting Hirakawa as much as possible. He was clearly the top engineering student at First High, but the distinction between Hirawaka and Mizuki for second place among the third year engineers was only in specialties. Hirakawa had always been a hardware specialist, though she had worked hard to improve her understanding of magic theory and sequence building techniques. Mizuki's strengths were the exact opposite of Hirakawa's and that was the primary reason Tatsuya had recommended her over Hirakawa for chief engineer.

The other reason was that Hirakawa, who still bore a grudge against Tatsuya from their first Nine School's Competition, would have a very hard time working with Miyuki, who allowed no one to have a negative opinion of him.

Tomitsuka was just behind Mizuki and Hirakawa in the class, but since he would compete directly in at least one event, Shield Down, he wasn't considered for a leadership of the engineering team. He would provide engineering support but not near his competition date.

Either way, Hirakawa's hardware skills were vital to First High's success this year, so her reaction once everyone knows the full details of his exclusion will be important. She might be happy to no longer have to work under him directly, but she also might be offended at having been overlooked for the chief position. If pure talent alone were the only criteria than Tatsuya would have nominated Kent, but promoting a second year over his third year fellows might also have opened unneeded conflicts as well.

 _"Mayumi would have done it though."_

He surprised himself with that errant, yet truthful thought. She would have plowed through any opposition to achieve her objectives, while convincing her opponents it was their idea and smiling them into blissful submission to her will. It was one of her more extraordinary, if also somewhat inconvenient, qualities. Why he suddenly thought of her and what she would have done in a similar situation wasn't something he thought was worth serious examination at this time.

* * *

Tatsuya found Erika and Leo at the end of fourth period and they walked to the dining hall together. If Mikihiko wasn't too busy with Public Morals work he would eventually find his way to their table as well. Tatsuya knew that Miyuki and Honoka (Shizuku probably joining them) had a planned lunch meeting with Igarashi and Tomitsuka in the student council room, so he wouldn't see them till halfway through the lunch period.

Erika seemed surprised when Tatsuya informed her Mizuki had other business to attend to.

"That's odd, she didn't say anything to me about it."

Leo smirked down at her.

"Do you expect her to tell you everything?"

Erika beamed back up at him with a sweet smile on her face. Tatsuya and Leo both knew instantly that a word dagger was on its way to Leo.

"One who has such trouble forming and understanding words should allow those who can comprehend to have their conversation in peace. Watch and learn!"

Erika turned away with a pleased smirk on her face and Leo scowled down at her in anger.

"Why YOU!"

The familiar play his two friends acted out with each other on an almost minute-by-minute basis had become like an old friend to Tatsuya as well. He wouldn't recognize either as Erika or Leo if they didn't do this constantly with each other. He thought he understood Leo's motivation in his interactions with Erika. Maybe Miyuki was also right about Erika's feelings toward Leo. Still seemed like a weird way to him of showing even friendly affection for each other, but somehow it worked for these two.

After gathering their trays the three took their normal places. Even though it was now rare for the whole group to gather as one in the dining hall, this table had long been established as theirs. The underclassmen that have mistakenly tried to question this arrangement had met with Erika's swift and sure judgment against them for the past two Aprils. Even in their final year and despite differing schedules, this table now undeniably belonged to their group of friends until graduation day.

Mikihiko soon arrived with his own tray. When Erika informed him that Mizuki apparently had better things to do for lunch than wait on him to finally make a move on her, Mikihiko replied with his usual embarrassed anger, but Tatsuya detected no real surprise from him. If Mikihiko knew Mizuki's business beforehand he didn't offer that info as a lunch topic.

About halfway through the lunch period Tatsuya had finished his food and announced he was leaving. It was implied that he would go to the student council room as usual and see if Miyuki's lunch meeting was over. To his surprise, a relatively nervous looking Mikihiko jumped up in response.

"Um…..WAIT!"

Tatsuya wasn't the only one to blink at him with confusion.

"I need to….um…..talk to you about…..um…something."

Tatsuya calmly raised his left eyebrow as he responded.

"What can I help you with?"

They both lowered back into their seats and Mikihiko seemed relieved for a moment. Then the nervousness returned.

Seeing Mikihiko's state, Erika's interest naturally peaked upward.

"OHHHH! This must be a good one, look at that face! Is Miki finally going to get some manly advice on how to approach Mizuki-chan?"

Both Leo and Mikihiko looked at her with different levels of irritation before Mikihiko began searching aimlessly for words again.

"Um…..I wanted to ask you about….um….something about the…The Nine Schools Competition!"

He seemed relieved to have found a plausible topic. Suddenly Tatsuya became concerned. It appeared that Mikihiko didn't have a real topic to discuss.

 _"Why is he attempting to delay me?"_

"We can't discuss the details yet in front of non-committee members. The gag order is still in effect as far as I know."

Mikihiko cringed at Tatsuya's obviously correct assessment. Erika had a devious smirk on her face as Mikihiko searched in vain for a plausible response.

"Hey Miki, you can still ask him about manning-up and asking Mizuki-chan out on a date!"

"You ever thought about minding your own business?"

Leo was quick with a jab, but Erika as always had a counter-strike waiting for him.

"You ever think about taking a bath?"

"Why YOU!"

All the while Tatsuya never took his eyes off a nervous-looking Mikihiko.

Suddenly the sound of static was heard coming from the speakers in the dining hall that had previously been playing low-level background music. This was matched by the sudden appearance of static on the monitors around the hall. These displays normally were set to a combination of a national or local news broadcast with scrolling school info along the right side of the screen. Usually the accompanying sound was not from the broadcast, but loop elevator music instead. In this age authorities had the ability to even turn on broadcasting devices through the emergency broadcast signal. This worked for both audio/visual and audio-only devices.

The emergency broadcast signal was normally a smooth transition from the regular broadcast, and accompanied on visual devices by a color coded flashing symbol to indicate the type of emergency. The presence of static indicated a failure of the broadcast signal, or it could be….

 **"Is it on now?"**

…an intrusion into the broadcast system.

The image of a beautiful young woman looking off to her right side for confirmation appeared on the screens. Half the eyes of the students in the dining hall suddenly turned to face Tatsuya. The other half were naturally mesmerized by the perfection they saw on the screens, even though most saw that beautiful face on a daily basis.

 _"…MIYUKI?"_

He turned an angry eye back towards the previously prevaricating Mikihiko. Mikihiko wouldn't initially match his gaze. When their eyes finally met he was obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry….she's very difficult to say 'no' to."

Tatsuya turned back to Miyuki's visage on the screen as she nodded to the person she had been talking to off screen and finally graced the viewers with her direct beauty. Tatsuya admitted to himself that Mikihiko was right. It was very hard to tell Miyuki "no".

 **"For those of you who don't already know me, I am Shiba Miyuki, Student Council President at National Magic University Affiliated First High School."**

Tatsuya was already moving towards the exit as Miyuki spoke these words. More eyes followed his form as he moved out of the hall; Mikihiko, Erika and Leo hot on his heels. Erika's excitement too obvious as she called behind him.

"OHHHH! This IS going to be good!"

Miyuki's words followed them out into the hallways of First High as Tatsuya moved with intent. Her broadcast was being piped through the sound system as well. The random students in the hallways during lunch had gathered near the monitor displays at the hallway intersections. The sudden appearance of Tatsuya's group caused an additional stir as they passed by in obvious haste.

 **"I have the pleasure to not only address the students at all nine of the Magic University Affiliated High Schools, but also those of you viewing from the National Magic University itself as well as select media outlets that cover magic news in our nation."**

As they passed Miyuki's image on another display Tatsuya called back to Mikihiko.

"What is she planning?"

"I don't know. I swear I didn't know anything about….this. She asked me to keep you in the dining hall. I thought she was going to surprise you with a gift or something."

 **"A few days ago we, like the other eight magic high school student councils and club management groups, received information about the format for this year's Nine Schools Competition."**

Tatsuya believed him. Miyuki knew Tatsuya well enough to not risk damaging his friendship with Mikihiko by doing something risky with herself and asking Mikihiko to cover it up.

 _"And I was just thinking this morning how predictable she is. That's my mistake."_

 **"I of course will let your own student leadership reveal most of the details to you in their own good time."**

Leo called out to Tatsuya from behind him.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the broadcast room?"

Erika answered for him.

"Too obvious! With modern technology you can do something like this with your hand terminal."

 _"Miyuki would never make it that easy for me."_

 **"What I want to talk with you about was the special circumstances related to how we, at First High, received our information packet this year."**

The beaming glow of Miyuki's smile never faltered.

Mikihiko asked Tatsuya the next question.

"Then what are we going to do? Where are we going?"

Erika smiled back at him and answered for Tatsuya.

"We're going to the bottleneck of course! She's obviously broadcasting this outside of the school to the other schools."

Leo had a sudden spark of understanding.

"We're going after the satellite dishes on the roof?"

"See, even a blockhead like him could figure it out!"

"Why YOU!"

 **"Some of you may initially consider this a form of unfair favoritism towards First High from the National Magic University. You see we had our Nine Schools Competition packet hand-delivered to us by Magic University Competition Committee officials."**

Erika had devised Tatsuya's intentions precisely. He had already found Miyuki's location using Elemental Sight. She was exactly where she said she'd be, in the student council room and surrounded by other students. If Tatsuya had tried to interrupt her at the source it was possible to turn into an incident that might even be partially broadcast to the outside world before he could end it successfully.

 **"Believe me when I say they showed us no favoritism in doing so. Instead they came to tell us of something heinous and foul. They told us of anonymous back-door maneuverings and nameless cowards making baseless threats."**

Miyuki knew her time on air was limited, she was crafting a message for her audience that could be delivered before Tatsuya could stop her. In response he moved into a run. His surprised companions soon followed his example.

 **"We were reluctant to believe that any of our fellow magic students would ever stoop to such under-hand tactics as low as these to achieve a perceived competitive advantage against us."**

Tatsuya turned hard at another hallway corner, stepping against the wall to alter his trajectory. All three of his companions slid sideways as they tried to keep up.

 **"Yet the evidence speaks for itself. We don't know how many or which of your student councils were involved in crafting this filth, but we know it was at least five of the other high schools since we were told it was a majority. We know at least five and maybe all eight of your student councils threatened to boycott this year's competition. All because of ONE First High student. ONE."**

"Is that true?"

Leo's question was answered by a nodding Mikihiko. Erika only looked at him with irritation.

"As if she'd say that on a national broadcast if it weren't true? You dummy!"

"Hey! I was just asking!"

Tatsuya turned then to head up the stairwell. He used magic to bounce up to each platform at a time. Mikihiko followed his example; but Erika and Leo, not being on a committee that allowed its members to have their CADs during class, were forced to take the steps behind them.

 **"Are you so afraid of HIM and his superb talents that you'd compromise your honor to get him out of contention? Are you so cowardly to try to get him disqualified from the shadows for something that isn't even a violation of the rules? Are you so pathetic that you actually think you can beat First High even if he didn't compete? The sad and pathetic answer to all of these questions is yes."**

Now using acceleration magic to streak down the central building hallway, had Tatsuya continued forward he would have reached the student council room in mere seconds.

 **"The National Magic University Affiliated High Schools' Goodwill Competition? Laughable! Your underhanded attempts to rob him of his rightful place on our team, render any 'Goodwill' that once existed between our schools null and void. He is so honorable, so above you, that to prevent complications for his fellow students and the Magic University he agreed to not compete as a CAD engineer in this year's competition, despite having done absolutely nothing in violation of the rules."**

Instead Tatsuya stopped in front of a locked doorway. The Public Morals Chief recognized the doorway immediately.

"We're going to go to the equipment landing on top of the central hall?"

 **"I will now patiently outline to you your student councils' egregious mistakes that will cause you no end of frustration and shame. Your first mistake was thinking you could achieve anything by getting him out of the CAD tent in relation to you substandard engineering skills. Every student on our engineering team has worked beside of and with him."**

Mikihiko said the obvious next.

"Even I don't have the keys to this door."

Erika and Leo stepped up behind him panting.

 **"They have all benefited from his skills and knowledge. You couldn't put together an all-star team from all eight of your high schools and hope to compete against our engineering squad, even without him. It was blatant foolishness on your parts to assume otherwise."**

Tatsuya burst through the door with ease and went forward. His three companions looked on in surprise before following him again.

 **"Your second and even more significant mistake was freeing him from CAD duties. You have unleashed him upon yourselves in open competition! Have you forgotten his team's triumph in the newcomer's monolith code two years ago, against your best first years?"**

At the back of the room was the staircase leading up to the roof where the wireless communication equipment for the high school resided. Once again Tatsuya leaped the whole distance to the top platform.

 **"Three of our Course Two students took on your best and brightest first years and laid your plans of victory to dust and ash. Now you have released him, in his final year, against your competitors in multiple competitions. Do you really think you stand a chance in any event he is in? How sad and delusional of you."**

He had been in such a hurry to try to stop at least some part of the broadcast that he hadn't bothered to use Elemental Sight after initially identifying Miyuki's position.

 **"Speaking of superlative Course Two students, before I explain your greatest mistake I have a challenge to issue. I call out now to the only two schools that even have a chance to compete with us this year."**

By the time he realized the door to the roof was unusually unlocked, he had already twisted the handle and pushed forward. His mild surprise at this development wasn't as fast as his already initiated motion.

 **"I don't know if either of your two schools were involved in this shameful debacle, and it doesn't matter. To me you are all suspect. All nine schools have all been granted additional competitors this year."**

It took only milliseconds for the warm midday air of June to hit him, and only a few more milliseconds for his eyes to start to focus under the intensity of the sunlight.

 **"It has always been said that First High's Course Two students would be Course One students at the other magic high schools. Given the chance to prove this assertion beyond doubt, we intend to fill all twenty of the additional spots with our superlative Course Two students."**

There before his refocusing eyes was his objective, a small tower with several satellite dishes projecting from it.

 **"If Second and Third High Schools have the courage to match us in this than do so, or don't. It will reflect on you either way, but we are already assured of victory."**

He didn't need to decompose the dishes or the tower. He only needed to decompose a section of the trunk line that electronically connected the broadcasting equipment to the lines in the building and Miyuki's broadcast would end immediately beyond First High itself.

 **"You cowardly faceless dogs, go enjoy your Pyric Victory these next two months. Wrap yourselves in the belief you have accomplished something by your fiendish and desperate acts, since it will all turn to failure soon enough."**

Yet even at the moment of success his own failure was finally revealed. Had he used Elemental Sight beforehand he might have been able to decompose the cable without visually seeing it.

 **"You have no idea what you have unleashed upon yourselves by your heinously foolish actions, but you soon enough will."**

Soon after his friends joined him from behind and discovered what he had just learned. They were not alone on the roof.

 **"I will now conclude by explaining your greatest mistake in attacking First High's honor and reputation. I will explain the ultimate fallacy behind your pathetic and despicably underhanded actions."**

Tsuzura-sensei, Smith-sensei and Yaosaka-sensei all looked back at them in various states of amusement. Miyuki's broadcast blaring from one of their hand-held terminals.

 _"I underestimated your foresight my beautiful imoute. I have become too predictable to you it would seem."_

 **"Your greatest mistake?"**

 _"My loving and beautiful 'blind spot'."_

 **"You came after my family. You came after the man I love."**

Smith smiled at her pupil benignly.

"Need some help Tatsuya-kun?"

 **"You have thus unleashed my unlimited wrath upon you."**

Tatsuya smirked back at her as his three companions stared in shock at the unexpected group of teachers before them.

"No thank you Smith-sensei, it appears we came here by mistake."

 **"I will not rest until you fully understand the awesome gravity of your mistake."**

Yaosaka smiled at him next.

"Well then you should go back down. Students aren't allowed on this roof space."

Tatsuya bowed in reply and turned around. His friends followed his example and they returned down the steps they had just ascended.

 **"First High will, on the field of OPEN competition, turn your hopes and dreams of victory into bitter ashes."**

As they emerged back into the hallway, they were close enough to a hallway monitor to witness Miyuki's closing remarks.

 **"And you will watch in your collective shame as my Tatsuya raises the First High banner up high over your heads, for the fifth year in a row, over your broken schemes and dashed hopes of magic glory."**

His three friends were not the only persons in the hallway to have their eyes glued to Tatsuya at that moment. A second later the broadcast cut out and after a little more static the previous news broadcast and scrolling info resumed in its place. Tatsuya closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh out.

Once he opened his eyes again he calmly turned in the direction of the student council room, his companions followed behind him.

* * *

When her image first crossed the monitors in the dining hall it was as if the world had stopped rotating on its axis. All eyes naturally flowed to her no matter what the situation.

Having her exquisite visage suddenly facing them from multiple screens was more beauty than anyone should ever be allowed to see in one lifetime.

To his surprise, nearly half the eyes in the room, mostly the girls, started drifting toward him though.

Yet despite the power of her beauty her subsequent words soon overwhelmed even her Aphrodite-like powers.

As she continued on, ever smiling, ever inviting and polite in her manners and grace, her words became even more shocking and sharp.

As she laid her acquisitions and challenges at their feet the tension in the room rose to a boiling point.

Despite everyone's shock and dismay at her implications against them, it was these words that struck him the hardest.

 **"You came after the man I love."**

She landed the knock-out blow against him following that statement.

 **"My Tatsuya."**

Hearing these words from her beautiful lips, in her melodic voice; was like she was plunging a knife into him and twisting it for good measure. The old wounds of unrequited love felt fresh to him once again.

As the screen went blank and the normal broadcast resumed, the tension that had been boiling before began to overflow.

"What the hell was that?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"How dare she make these baseless acquisitions against us?"

"We'd never do anything like that!"

His fellow students' words buffeted his ears but he didn't hear them. Having risen to his feet when her image first appeared, he now sunk in his seat defeated. His shock and despair surely showed on his face.

Everything around him seemed to be in fury now, but he was in the "eye of the Typhoon" at that moment.

The closest sound he could hear seemed to be coming from his right side, but even the words of his best friend weren't reaching his consciousness.

Seeing Masaki in a state of stupor was a shock to Kichijouji. He hadn't seen this look on his face since the moment he almost accidentally killed Tatsuya in Monolith Code two years ago.

 _"Well, it is about HER though."_

Whatever reaction his friend was having at that moment was completely different than the angry voices now aimed in their direction. Questions had stopped flowing from random mouths in random directions and had started to be aimed pointedly at Third High's Student Council President and the head of their Club Management Group.

"What the hell is your 'girlfriend' talking about Masaki?"

"What the hell is going on Jouji?"

"Surely we aren't a part of this?"

Wherever Masaki's mind was at this moment was not the same place as his body. Masaki was in no state to provide assistance at this moment. Kichijouji had to act fast to contain this or it would turn into a full-scale riot.

"That Yotsuba bitch has a lot of nerve!"

"How dare they! We're going to kick their asses!"

"If she were here now I'd smash her face through the window!"

He was surprised to realize that most of the angriest shouts were from the female students. It was hard for a man to get angry at someone as beautiful as Shiba Miyuki. Even Kichijouji admitted to himself that she probably would be able to sell him ice in a Hokkaido winter. Still, the ladies' pure vitriolic reaction to Miyuki accusing them of under-handed dealings surprised even him.

One woman present was conspicuously silent. The expression on Airi's face sitting across the table from them was almost unreadable. She simply stared at Masaki's blank expression with a look he could only describe as near revulsion.

 _"Why am I drifting at a time like this?"_

Kichijouji jumped up onto his seat, flung his hand in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT-UP!...AND LISTEN!"

Every eye fell on him as the cacophony died down. Even Masaki seemed to have been broken out of his thoughts at last.

"Number one! We had nothing to do with this! Whatever and whoever she's saying did these things, it didn't involve US! We would never try to win that way! The honor of Third High is sacred to all of us! No one here is afraid of Shiba Tatsuya! Not in the CAD tent or on the field of competition!"

Intently nodding heads and voices of agreement sprang forth after this. Kichijouji allowed them a brief moment before continuing.

"Number two! No one and I do mean NO ONE besmirches our honor and gets away with it! Not only will I, as your student council president, draft a video response to Shiba Miyuki's accusations. We'll also accept her challenge as well! Third High Course Two students are the equals or better of any First High can put out! We'll fill those twenty extra spots and we'll win this year's competition with ease!"

Uproarious cheers filled the dining hall, every voice exclaiming their faith in Third High's coming victory. If their shouts couldn't be heard across the mountains and all the way to Hachioji, it wasn't for lack of trying.

Even Kichijouji had to admire his own work. In two short statements, he had defused a riot and turned it into positive energy to build a winning spirit of determination in his classmates.

Masaki, now fully recovered, stood up next to Kichijouji and threw his arm around his shoulder. Then he made his own proclamation to the assembly.

"Behind our leader, President Kichijouji Shinkurou, we will march forward to victory in this year's Nine Schools Competition!"

Kichijouji didn't think the cheers could get even louder than before, but now he saw the error in his assumption. Every heart in Third High was bursting with school pride. He hoped that energy could be maintained and focused all through the coming competition.

Suddenly a blur whirled up in front of them both.

Airi had leaped onto their table with ease. She turned with authority to those assembled and shouted out in her fury.

"AND I WILL FACE THE YOTSUBA PRINCESS IN EVERY EVENT SHE ENTERS! I WILL TAKE HER DREAMS OF VICTORY AND TURN THEM TO ASHES! I'LL TAKE THOSE ASHES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HER SLENDER LITTLE THROAT!"

Masaki and Kichijouji exchanged a look that could only be described as "oh damn". The acclimation her fury demanded in return was awarded in spades. Singlehandedly she had returned the room back into a state of riot. Somewhere in the back of the crowd trays were being thrown around.

Then her flaming eyes feel on Masaki. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her with unyielding authority. Even Kichijouji couldn't have expected what came next. Masaki's eyes were as big as saucers as Airi's mouth came into contact with his own. She used her free hand to grasp his hair behind his head and pulled him into her kiss even deeper.

Every voice rang out with surprised approval.

The pitch of the shouts went higher as the females watching shouted encouragement to Airi.

"AI-RI! AI-RI! AI-RI! AI-RI!"

Instinctively Masaki's arms wrapped behind the small of Airi's back and he closed his eyes and naturally accepted a beautiful woman's kiss.

Suddenly the tone lowered back to normal as the males matched the females' shouts of approval.

"MA-SA-KI! MA-SA-KI! MA-SA-KI! MA-SA-KI!"

"AI-RI! AI-RI! AI-RI! AI-RI!"

All Kichijouji could do was look on in wonder and amazement.

When they finally broke apart Masaki still looked stunned and gasped briefly for air. Airi, on the other hand, wore the assured face of victory. With one arm behind each others' backs, they both raised their fists high. Airi shout out again to the general acclamation of all present.

"FOR THIRD HIGH! AND VICTORY!"

Kichijouji, as student council president, couldn't stand aside at a moment like this. He stepped on the table and grabbed a hold of Airi's upraised fist while raising his free hand high, clinched as well. He repeated her words again as everyone cheered.

"THIRD HIGH AND VICTORY!"

The three basked in the adulation of their fellow students. Then he heard Airi whisper to Masaki's ear.

"And I will finally convince you that the Yotsuba Princess is unworthy of you."

He locked eyes with her then. His mildly surprised look was returned by her unyielding determination. She turned back to the cheering crowd with her confident smile plastered wide. Masaki and Kichijouji then looked to each other. Masaki's eyes looked for an appeal option from his friend. All Kichijouji could do for him was look back at him with sympathy.

His eyes and slight smile indicated to his stunned friend that there was no helping it.

* * *

Well before the surprise broadcast had ended, the numerous collective pairs of eyes in the food commons of the National Magic University had begun to drift toward their table.

Now it seemed all eyes in the great hall were on them.

Azusa did her best to try to retract her head into her shirt. Suzune calmly began to finish her lunch. Mari, visiting from the National Defense College for lunch like every Friday, had her arms crossed with a surprised smirk on her face. As usual, she seemed oblivious to the probing stares now directed their way.

Mayumi could not simply ignore the stares like her friend. The usually bustling commons was as quiet at a temple at midnight. Mayumi was a Saegusa, a well-known public figure in Japanese magic society. Her place as a previous First High student council president was surely well known to almost everyone present. Her association with Shiba Miyuki and her former brother were almost as equally well known.

All eyes in the large glass-roofed hall began to fall on her alone. She could feel them penetrating her with their questioning looks. Slowly at first, the whispers began. Within moments the excited talk reached a level of volume that well exceeded the normal.

In this place sat graduates of all nine of this country's magic high schools, and her protégé and eventual successor at First High had just called the majority of the people here's Alma Maters dens of under-hand fiends, and on what appeared to be nation-wide television.

Mayumi had made friends of several of her previous acquaintances from the other eight high schools in her brief time here. She was glad to see none of their faces at this moment though since as friends they'd have questions for her about what just happened.

Questions she had no answers for.

Her status as a scion of one of the Ten Master Clans was enough to keep the questions of these strangers to between themselves and not aimed at her. It was not enough to keep their eyes off her table and person though.

"Well look how our little blossom has bloomed!"

Mayumi sent a bewildered expression toward Mari. As she had suspected, Mari was either oblivious to their present situation or had no concern for it. Knowing Mari, it was both.

"Perhaps we should finish and go as quickly as possible. There seems to be an increased amount of attention towards us at the moment."

Suzune, as usual, was the voice of sound reason. Azusa's head bounced up and down in silent agreement to her suggestion.

Mari was about to interject, undoubtedly proclaiming her complete lack of concern with what everybody around them thought when Mayumi made a decisive statement of her own.

"Even though I think Rin-chan's advice is sound, I refuse to be moved from this spot by their simple curiosity. No matter how rude."

She was a Saegusa after all. She had to uphold the family reputation as well as her own.

"Here, here!"

Mari's agreement was a little too loud, just as she had undoubtedly planned it to be. Even more curious eyes swarmed towards them in response.

Mayumi cocked her eyebrow in irritation as Mari smirked back self-satisfied at her.

"That doesn't mean we need to draw undue attention to ourselves either Mari-chan."

"Pfft" was Mari's sincere and heartfelt reply. As much as Mayumi being a known member of the powerful Saegusa family, Mari in her cadet uniform may also be helping to keep the onlookers at bay. It wasn't uncommon to see the National Defense College uniform in the halls of the National Magic University; but combined with Mari's naturally powerful aura and her devil-may-care attitude, she may well be equally intimidating potential questioners away at the moment.

 _"Only Juumonji-kun or….HIM could pull that trick off better."_

"The one thing we don't have right now are details to give anyone if they were to find the courage to ask us."

"That's right Rin-chan."

Only a small flash of aggravation crossed Suzune's face at her nickname being used by Mayumi. By now she realized that it was far beyond her abilities to stop its usage.

"What we need are details, A-chan!"

Like the tiny squirrel she reminded others of constantly, poor Azusa jumped at her suddenly being the center of attention.

"Um…yes Pres…..um….Mayumi-san?"

"Give Miyuki a call this afternoon and find out all you can about this. This could cause a lot of friction here at the University so we need to be ready for….."

"Hold up."

Mari stopping Mayumi mid-proclamation wasn't unusual in the least. This time she added a hand, palm out, to add emphasis.

"Why are you getting poor A-chan to call her? Why aren't you calling her?"

Mayumi could feel her cheeks warming a bit.

 _"Damn it Mari, you know why!"_

Everyone at this table knew why really, but Mayumi didn't want to say it out loud. Words have power and speaking them makes things she didn't want to deal with seem way too real and too close to her. Miyuki was groomed by Mayumi to be her eventual successor as First High student council president. Azusa, of course, held the position last year, but it was in name only, Miyuki and Tatsuya were already firmly in control and Mayumi knew Azusa had been glad of it.

Miyuki was Mayumi's true protégé and Mayumi was Miyuki's student council sensei in a very real sense. Right now Miyuki was grooming Mayumi's little sister in the exact same way.

Everything between them had changed in January though. The two women had barely spoken since, not that they had much reason to. Mayumi blamed her father for the unnecessary tension that existed between them now; but even if he hadn't proposed Mayumi as a marriage alternative for Tatsuya, she still would have felt awkward anyway. She liked to tell herself it was because she knew them as siblings and seeing them as a couple would be too weird for her.

 _"Silly Chichi, all because of THAT woman!"_

At least that's what she wanted to tell herself. The truth was a bit more complicated than just that though.

"Well….I….It's just that….um. A-chan was working directly with Miyuki just a few months ago."

Mayumi smiled at finding an answer that satisfied her and got her off the hook. She was taken back down a few notches to see her three best friends looking back at her in various states of pity.

"I'll call her Mayumi-san."

Azusa finally rescued Mayumi from the awkward situation.

"Thank you very much A-chan!"

As soon as Mayumi finished her statement to Azusa she turned a nasty look at a smirking Mari.

"Well, she sure is something, isn't she?"

All four of them turned in surprise at the arrival of an unexpected person beside their table.

"Oh, it's you sempai! Please join us."

The pretty young woman joined the other four beauties already seated at the table.

"So, that's Shiba Miyuki? I had heard you all talking about her, but seeing her in action. WOW!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Mayumi agreed as well, but for some reason, it made her uncomfortable to acknowledge Miyuki's obvious gifts. For some reason, it felt too much like giving up on...something, but she couldn't explain why she'd feel that way at all or what that 'something' was.

They were friends after all, not rivals. What did they have to fight over after all?

"I can see why you wanted her in our old seat at the head of the table. That one's not afraid to stomp on a hornet's nest is she?"

"She's a fierce thing to behold when she's aroused, especially when it comes to her 'Onii-same'."

Mari didn't fail to send Mayumi a smirking look after making her statement. Mayumi hoped Mari could read the "killing" intent in the look she sent back to her.

"Well it's to be expected in a Yotsuba, right? You said her 'Onii-sama', but isn't he her fiancé? I heard they were really cousins and that being siblings was just a cover."

"Well…um…they actually thought…that they…..were brother and sister. They didn't know."

Azusa had been one year too young to have known their sempai while at First High. She had groomed Mayumi to be her successor as student council president in the same way Mayumi had done for Miyuki. Azusa had only known her since attending the Magic University, but these two former First High student council presidents had become comfortable with each other surprisingly quickly.

"Wow, and now they're supposed to marry? And they're OK with this?"

"Miyuki-san and Tatsuya-san have always seemed to be more to each other than just siblings. Perhaps they had an inkling of their intended future status with each other."

As always Suzune had the tempered and moderate response.

"Hell, Miyuki is as bro-con as it gets! I think we all knew from day one that Tatsuya was the center of the 'Miyuki-verse'. She's happy as a kitten in cream to be marrying him."

As usual, Mari had heaps of hyperbole in her answer.

This was Mayumi's true thoughts on the matter, but everyone at the table suddenly looked at her in confusion. Both Suzune and Mari seemed to also be somewhat ashamed.

"Are you alright Mayumi-chan?"

Her sempai's words caught her a little off-guard.

"Um, yes….of course. Why?"

Mari suddenly took a handkerchief out and wiped Mayumi's left cheek. The action surprised Mayumi at first, but then she felt the dampness between her skin and the cloth.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"Oh my! Please forgive me."

Mayumi plastered her smiling mask on her face for her four companions. It didn't seem to fool any of them.

"I must be more tired than I realized. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night I'm afraid."

She took the handkerchief offered her from Mari's hand and dabbed lightly beneath both eyes with her smile beaming forth along with flushed cheeks.

"Well you don't have any Saturday classes, right? You can probably skip the afternoon sessions and get some rest for next week?"

Mayumi smiled back at her sempai before replying.

"Oh I think I can make it till the end today. Just needed a break I think."

"Well good, but remember, there's no need to push yourself too hard!"

"Sound advice sempai."

Everyone nodded in response. A few moments later Mari pointed out the eyes in the room still on them.

"You'd think they had never seen four First High student council presidents in one day before."

All five of them laughed lightly in amusement.

"So, do we have any details yet?"

They all shook their heads no in response.

"I assume we're going to find out though?"

They all nodded in response.

"Azusa has graciously volunteered to call Miyuki today for the details."

"Um…good. Could make things ugly with the rest of the natives."

In reply to Mayumi's answer, their sempai also cast a nonchalant hand across the dining commons as those attempting to appear not to be watching suddenly turned away.

"But if push comes to shove, we won't let anyone besmirch our Alma Mater's reputation."

More nods of agreement met their sempai's words.

"Our next class begins in ten minutes and I believe Mari needs to be getting back as well."

Suzune's statement of fact brought them all back to the real reason they were here together in the first place.

Mari looked at her chronometer in frustration.

"Damn, already this late?"

"If you leave now we can see you off at the station."

Mari smiled back at Mayumi's kind gesture as she took back the handkerchief.

"No, I'll see you all tomorrow anyway. Bye for now."

The other four called back their farewells to Mari as she dashed down the hall that led out of the commons and on to the university cabinet station.

"We'd best get going as well. Um, sempai?"

As she asked her question Mayumi looked worryingly out towards the others gathered in this public space that still were staring and whispering among themselves about what had transpired minutes before.

"We don't want to leave you alone here, by yourself."

Their sempai smiled graciously up toward Mayumi in reply. She wasn't a member of one of the Ten Master clans, but as a senior, at University she was already well known as a former First High student council president. Mayumi thought that once they left her on her own she might get bombarded with the very questions she herself had not wanted to be asked.

"Don't you guys worry about me. I'm not concerned in the least about any of these jokers bothering me."

She smirked outward at those questioning glances. Her eyes once again made them divert their own eyes from the group of First High beauties.

"They wouldn't dare."

Mayumi exchanged brief glances with Suzune and Azusa before replying.

"If you're certain?"

Their sempai nodded in affirmation.

"You guys try to have a good afternoon and you two make sure Mayumi gets some rest."

"Yes sempai."

Once they said their goodbyes, she watched them retreat down the hall.

 _"Never let them see you sweat girls."_

She turned and picked up her teacup as she looked on at the others still gathered in the dining commons. The others whose eyes were now focused only on her. The only known first high graduate left in that entire huge hall.

She calmly took a sip and smiled in satisfaction as she placed the cup back down.

 _"They certainly aren't worth your concern."_

Tsukuba Yuuka smiled back at those darting glances, and then she began to lightly laugh to herself. The shock and confusion on those voyeuristic faces only amplified her amusement.

* * *

A few meters from the door to the student council room Kasumi, who apparently was on guard duty, sent him a multi-faceted expression that all seemed to convey a tiny amount of fear. Then she pushed the intercom button and spoke.

"Tatsuya-san is here to see you….."

Before she could finish she was stopped by shock. Tatsuya pushed through the locked door without even turning the handle. He had used Flash Cast to initiate Decomposition on the latching mechanism and then instantly replaced it with Regrowth once the door was open.

Erika grinned deviously at Kasumi's confusion.

Once in the room, several concerned faces looked towards him in fear. Only one face looked towards him with joy.

"Tatsuya-sama! What did you think of my speech?"

He was momentarily confused.

 _"She is seeking my praise?"_

Then he recovered, of course, she was seeking his praise.

He moved around the table towards her. Suddenly a tiny figure leaped into his path. He honestly didn't know what to make of Izumi standing before him in what looked like an attempt at a martial arts stance.

Tatsuya felt his left eyebrow creep higher up his forehead in response. From behind Tatsuya, he could hear Erika snicker and Izumi's twin sigh in frustration. Then Kasumi added wording to express her state of sisterly embarrassment.

"What do you think you're doing dummy?"

When she first leaped into his path Izumi looked scared but determined. Now she looked like she didn't know why she was there and confusion reigned on her face. Minami gently pushed back from the table and stood. She came up behind the still confused Izumi and lightly grabbed her shoulders to guide her back to her seat and well out of Tatsuya's way.

"It's alright Izumi-chan. Tatsuya-sama is not angry with me."

Miyuki was right of course. He was frustrated with her, but anger was never something he could direct at her.

He continued until he was looking down into her smiling face and shining eyes. He lightly grabbed her arms above her elbows. She instinctively reached up to grab his arms under his own elbows.

"You delivered your speech with grace and perfection as expected for my Miyuki."

Her lips parted slightly in a smile in response to his praise.

"Though some of your words were a bit harsh, it was delivered with your usual charm."

She blushed with a smile before replying.

"In all honesty, my Tatsuya-sama, I did mean my words to be a bit harsh."

She covered her beaming smile with her right hand in an Ojou-sama-like manner.

"I know you did, however, it might have been more beneficial to have discussed its contents with me before proceeding straight to broadcast."

Now she beamed back at him wide-smile glowing.

"I was concerned Tatsuya-sama might think me too bold, and alter my speech to nullify its intended impact."

It was Tatsuya's turn to grin at her.

"I think you were a little worried I might have suggested you not make the speech at all."

She shyly turned away from him blushing in joy.

"Admittedly, I thought that might have been a possibility as well."

"Did you indeed?"

A slight movement beside the main office desk in the corner caught Tatsuya's eye. Miyuki looked over her shoulder to see what he had focused on.

There was Mizuki, the tell-tale signs of having fiddled with the electronics of the desk still in her hands. She wouldn't look up to face Tatsuya's probing gaze. She merely shifted back and forth nervously. Then she said something in a hushed tone.

"Not now."

It was then Tatsuya noticed the headset and microphone combo on her head.

He extended his left hand out to her. At first Mizuki was stunned, then confused, but finally she removed the headset and reluctantly handed it over. Tatsuya smirked at her a bit and then at Miyuki, who still seemed way too entertained by the whole situation. He stepped away from his fiancée and stared out the window as he brought the earpiece up to hear, and the microphone in range of his mouth.

"Are you enjoying your afternoon off? I of course assume you are off duty since you surely wouldn't be wasting the taxpayers' resources on this."

An indignant voice replied to him. Only he could now hear her.

"Well of course I'm off duty, don't be so pedantic Tatsuya-kun."

"Of course. You must get bored easily on your off-duty time to participate in high school antics well after your own graduation?"

"I do get bored so easily. Plus this is a good way to keep my skills sharp. Not to mention I got to help a friend help another friend who is way too reluctant to help himself. I call that a win-win."

"Do you indeed? I do wonder if the Colonel would see this as a desirable way for you to spend your free time?"

"Oh goodness Tatsuya-kun, I do wish you could take that stick out of your ass sometimes and just enjoy high school life a bit."

He was genuinely surprised at her last response.

"Miyuki-san has the right of this one whether you want to admit it or not. These bastards, and believe me if I find out Second High was involved I'm going to make sure the lights there stay off for weeks, have the nerve to do this to you and you were just going to let it happen? Well as your friend I wasn't going to stay on the sidelines and just watch."

He blinked in surprise at her earnest statements. It wasn't like her to be so….direct.

"Now you're going to compete and because it's you that means you're going to win. And you'll have fun doing it if for no better reason than because it will make her happy. And afterwards when you see me you can thank me for being such a good friend to you, and not letting you and your too uptight ways get in the way of me helping you in kicking some well-deserving asses. You got that?"

"….yes, I got that."

"Now say 'thanks Kyouko, and have a nice day'."

"….thanks Kyouko, and have a nice day."

"Much better!"

With that the line went dead, Tatsuya calmly handed the headset back to a very confused-looking Mizuki and turned again towards Miyuki. Her smile seemed to magnify then.

Before any more words could be said between them Yaosaka stepped through the threshold.

"Pardon the interruption Shiba-san, but Momoyama-sensei would like a word with you."

Miyuki looked like she was about to verbally form her normal posse of students to go with her when Yaosaka stopped her short with one word.

"Alone."

"Ah, of course he does."

Miyuki brushed out her uniform skirt with her hands and as she walked past Tatsuya she let one hand slide over his forearm. All he could do was return her smile as she glided out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Initial Shockwaves

Fourth High's Cafeteria was still in a state of pandemonium. Angry voices shouted from one end to the next. All he could do at this point was watch the show.

His sister had a project she was behind on, so she had taken lunch to-go today. Their other usual lunch mates had joined in on the chaos after Shiba Miyuki's unexpected broadcast, so here he was calmly finishing his lunch and looking on at the developing riot.

 _"Certainly a bold move Miyuki-san. I wonder how Oba-sama will view this? Either way, there's no turning back now, which I suspect was Miyuki-san's intent all along. Now Tatsuya-nii-sama will certainly have to compete."_

Fumiya only smiled lightly before placing another piece of his lunch in his mouth.

 _"Whichever student councils did this, they'll regret it soon enough for sure."_

As he chewed his food a light shadow fell across his table. A smooth and gentle voice called out to him from over his shoulder. He was honestly surprised he heard that light voice over all the vitriolic shouting around them. He sincerely hoped she already hadn't had to repeat herself.

"No Nee-chan today Fumiya-kun?"

Mikazuki Michiko had jet black hair like Miyuki, but it was curly and she liked to wear it over her shoulders in flowing mounds. The hair around her face curled inward to accentuate her strong cheekbones and light skin. The emerald green eyes not only hinted at her partial European heritage but also produced a distinctly beautiful contrast with the raven dark hair and milk white skin.

In short, she was radiantly gorgeous. Yet Fumiya had a higher tolerance for such overflowing femininity than most young men his age; since he had shared a womb with someone just as beautiful as this sempai, and came from a family that also included the angelic goddess-like Miyuki and the sultry feminine charmer Maya.

"Um….no, Nee-chan had a project to complete."

Michiko smiled back even more than before, and then cast her eyes over at their angry classmates.

"Something tells me working on her project has probably been put on hold. That broadcast went all over the school."

Fumiya guessed she was right. It wouldn't be long before Ayako showed up and they formulated a plan to find out the details.

"May I sit with you?"

Fumiya nearly kicked himself. How could he have been so rude as to not offer a lady a seat? He quickly got to his feet.

"Oh!...um…..pardon me. Please."

The table Fumiya sat at was round and had room for six people. Michiko chose to sit directly on Fumiya's right-hand side. Though Fumiya was used to extremely beautiful women, having one near him with no bonds of family between them was still disconcerting on some level. Having one this close to him allowed him to smell her perfume and shampoo, which were for some reason quite intoxicating for him. Fumiya began to understand the perplexing actions of his less mature male companions when faced with the almost undeniable power of femininity.

It wasn't that he didn't like it either, he just didn't trust why this moment was happening.

Mikazuki Michiko was a daughter of one of the Eighteen Assistant Houses; and as far as anyone in this school not named Kuroba knew, she was the only representative of the Twenty-Eight Families currently enrolled at Fourth High. Her family was a product of the 3rd Research Institute alongside the Mitsuya and earlier on the Saegusa as well, both of which were fixtures in the Ten Master Clans Conference. It could be said to be the only Research Institute with more than one of their "products" currently on the Clans Council, though the Saegusa were now associated more with the 7th Institute, which they also ran.

Though the Mikazuki had never been elevated to the Ten Master Clans, it was no stretch to say they had more influence than the typical Assistant House. This was because of their strong familial bonds with the Mitsuya, Michiko's mother was a younger sister of the current Mitsuya head; and also the fact that alongside the Mitsuya they shared control of the 3rd Research Institute reinforced their place near the top of the Eighteen Assistant Houses.

Beauty, intelligence, ability, and cleverness alone would have made Michiko a superstar among the magic high schools even without her family's status and influence; but Michiko was born in the wrong year. She had the great misfortune to be in the same class year as Shiba Miyuki.

 _"When the sun is out, even the brightest star cannot be seen with the naked eye."_

Needless to say, Michiko was the star of Fourth High. Despite this, she shunned the associated honors she could have obtained from her status. Only in her third year had she been convinced to join the Student Council and only as Treasurer, when she could have easily been the President had she put her mind to it earlier.

"Do you think this was her intention?"

Fumiya was brought back to the present moment by her elegant voice. He could see from the direction of her eyes that Michiko was indicating their angry and shouting classmates.

"Um, well, it's possible. Though I don't think she has that level of interest in how we react as much as making her declaration."

Michiko nodded thoughtfully as she sipped on her beverage's straw. Fumiya added on to his previous statement.

"Right now, at the other seven magic high schools, this same scene is probably playing out this exact same way."

Once the beverage was back on her tray, Michiko spoke again.

"I doubt it's calm at First High either, though their excitement might be a bit different than the rest of us."

It was Fumiya's turn to nod in thoughtful agreement.

"But I'm not sure anyone else has this at the other schools."

Fumiya was confused at to what Michiko was talking about now. Seeing as much, the amused Michiko elaborated for him.

"The eye of the storm! All around you rages the tempest, yet Kuroba Fumiya sits calmly, cool and collected, the eye of the storm."

Fumiya couldn't help but blush at Michiko's statement. This made Michiko beam at him and giggle.

"Ah! Fumiya-kun, you're still so cute despite your developing manliness."

Now Fumiya could tell his face, neck, and ears were beet red.

"In all seriousness Fumiya-kun, you have grown up a lot these last few months, physically so."

Fumiya could not deny it. He hit a growth spurt after the New Year and he's added seven centimeters and a few kilograms to his frame. The dreaded "Yami" had finally been put to rest forever, he hoped. He knew he still had what one would call a "baby-face" but his newly developed frame should bring the cross-dressing missions to a joyous conclusion. Though he was happy for this, Ayako seemed to be greatly put off by it.

"You're becoming quite the good looking man Fumiya-kun."

The sudden praise for his features from this exquisite sempai was almost too much for him to bear.

All he could muster was a red-faced "Thank you".

She smiled again.

"You know, if you tousled up that hair a bit, you know who you'd look like now?"

Fumiya had no idea who he'd look like. He could only shake his head in confusion at her. He suspected she'd name off some current pop star he'd never heard of. The smile never left her face, but a mischievous glint shown in those emerald orbs.

"You'd look a lot like Shiba Tatsuya."

Fumiya blinked a few times. There were few ways to praise Fumiya better than to compare him with his much admired secret cousin. Yet name dropping Tatsuya, in this case, was way too close for his comfort. Even Ayako had mentioned that he and Tatsuya were starting to look more alike, but for this sempai to pull that out of thin air was too much to believe.

The sharp glint in her smiling eyes made it seem even less likely this comparison was a happy accident. To his surprise, Michiko threw him a lifeline of sorts.

"Ayako and you actually know the Shibas, right?"

This was a question he had long ago been prepared to answer, and so he smoothly flowed into it.

"I wouldn't say we know them, but we did have the honor of speaking with them at last year's Nine Schools Competition."

Michiko nodded at his words.

"Well, that's more than anyone else at Fourth High knows them. Everyone else seemed too afraid to approach The Snow Queen and The Enigma last year."

That was probably true enough in Fumiya's judgment.

"Since you're the boys' ace of the second years there's a pretty good chance you'll get to cross swords with the Son of the Night Queen."

Fumiya had also considered that if Tatsuya could be coaxed by Miyuki to compete, they might see each other in at least one event. This was a truly exciting prospect for Fumiya. To go toe-to-toe with Tatsuya-nii-sama was in his mind the ultimate measure of one's total mastery of magically skills, combat prowess, and tactical strategy. To beat Tatsuya…even Fumiya could not fathom the remote possibility of that happening. In his mind, the more realistic challenge was to hold out against Tatsuya for as long as possible.

He then heard Michiko giggle again.

"Most would tremble in fear of the idea of going head on against The Enigma of First High, but not our Fumiya-kun. You look like you relish the idea."

Fumiya straightened his back and looked at his sempai with all seriousness. It was the first time he realized he was now significantly taller than her as well.

"I couldn't hold my head up high if I didn't approach ever moment as a challenge to be faced head-on."

The look in Michiko's eyes then was much softer and admiring.

"How manly Fumiya-kun."

If his strong pose was now ruined by slightly pinked cheeks, well that couldn't be helped. He then redirected the conversation.

"Do you also not feel the same way sempai?"

Michiko looked at him with a wistful expression before replying.

"I do, but I'm not too sure losing to The Snow Queen again will teach me much more."

Though they had missed each other in their first year's Nine Schools Competition, Michiko had lost to Miyuki in the second match for both of them in Ice Pillars Break the previous year. It was a bad draw getting Miyuki so early since Michiko probably was good enough to get to the championship round otherwise. There was a good chance they'd see each other again this year.

He could see this topic change had darkened Michiko's mood slightly. He switched gears again for that reason, and also there was something he needed to confirm.

"So…"

Michiko turned her green eyes back towards him then. He briefly wondered if she had mind altering powers as he was drawn down into her fabulous gaze.

"….we didn't participate in this…..thing, right?"

Michiko only needed a moment to understand him.

"What Shiba Miyuki said? No. Fourth High Student Council knows nothing about that. Like we'd try to take HIM out in that way? That would make all the hard work pointless."

Fumiya expected as much. Fourth High was the only one outside of the "Big Three" schools to ever win the Nine Schools Competition. Being the only "small" school to take out the "Big Three" made Fourth High feel like they were first among equals with the other "small" schools. They had a reputation to maintain and would never stoop so low, especially where a competing CAD engineering team was concerned.

Each of the magic high schools seemed to have an official or unofficial specialty.

Fourth High was the Magic Engineering School. More graduates of Fourth High worked in CAD engineering fields than any other two schools combined. It was what allowed them to be the only small school to ever win the Nine Schools Competition. They had always had the best CAD tuning and the best magic sequence designs. It was their advantage and their pride.

Of course, all that changed when The Enigma of First High showed up two years ago.

Fourth High had been stunned by First High's sudden superiority in CAD engineering during Tatsuya's first Nine Schools Competition. They quickly learned that it was the surprising first year Course Two student Shiba Tatsuya that had been the difference maker. By the time Ayako and Fumiya enrolled the next April, Tatsuya's reputation as a CAD engineer had already earned him the Fourth High specific nickname of The Enigma of First High. Of course, once these tech-savvy students began to research where this sudden CAD genius had come from, the rather mundane backstory they found only deepened the "enigma" reputation of Tatsuya in the halls of Fourth High.

Then to pile on, last year's competition only deepened the mystery further. Fourth High had gone all out to improve every aspect of their magic engineering for the 2096 Nine Schools Competition. They had gotten to work on it even before the closing ceremonies of the 2095 Nine Schools Competition and it had been an all year project with "all hands on deck".

All that effort and First High still dominated them in CAD engineering. No, Tatsuya had dominated them in CAD engineering.

Among the teachers at Fourth High, it was said that this was worse than when Second High had The Electron Sorceress.

Among the students at Fourth High, the name "Taurus Silver" began to be whispered in the same sentences as "Shiba Tatsuya" and "The Enigma of First High".

Tatsuya had become "The Boogie Man" of Fourth High. He was a CAD engineering Namahage made flesh. The revelation that he was a Yotsuba, and not just any Yotsuba but the Demon Lady of the East's son had only reinforced his "demonic" reputation in the halls of the magic high school in Hamamatsu.

Needless to say the year-round efforts to overcome Tatsuya's effects on Nine Schools Competition CAD engineering had tripled this year. It was Fourth High's final chance to excise the "demon" that had plagued them so and restore their pride and "rightful place" among the schools.

Once their classmates' anger subsided, there was a good chance a sense of great disappointment would prevail over Fourth High. Everything they had worked towards, as a group, for the last two years was snatched out from under them. The chance for vindication against "The Enigma" had been taken from them by underhanded means. To say the least Fourth High's Student Council wouldn't have participated in something that would take away their only chance for redemption.

"Thank goodness The Snow Queen threw us that lifeline."

Fumiya was brought back to the present by Michiko's statement.

"If she hadn't thrown in that barb about First High's engineering class still being better than everyone else, some of our fellow students might have lost heart without a clear target to aim for. True, we won't get to take down The Enigma personally, but he's a bit of a fluke anyway."

Fumiya had forgotten Miyuki's challenging words. No school prided itself on CAD engineering as much as Fourth High. To say that a Tatsuya trained single CAD engineering class, (no, it would be two classes now), was as good as Fourth High forming an all-star CAD engineering team with the other seven high schools was still quite a provocative statement and a motivator.

In Fumiya's rather well-informed judgment, it was a much more realistic goal to achieve for Fourth High than being up against Tatsuya-nii-sama directly.

"It's still quite the challenge."

Fumiya nodded again to Michiko's statement before speaking up.

"Hopefully we won't lose focus."

Michiko confidently shook her head.

"We won't. Even reclaiming our status as the CAD high school against an Enigma-less First High will be a worthy goal. And it wouldn't hurt if Ayako, you, and maybe even me get a win or two against the Shiba couple since we're clearly the three top magicians in this school."

There were many superb magicians at Fourth High, but Michiko's words were not boastful. The Kuroba Twins already had shown their magic skills to be superb, and that was with them hold back some to help hide their Yotsuba connections.

He didn't know if Michiko ever truly went full-out, but her observed skills so far were at least near their level if not on the same level.

"You are aware I am the only member of one of the Eighteen Assistant Houses currently enrolled at Fourth High?"

It was more a statement of known fact than a question. Everyone at Fourth High knew Michiko was their lone known representative of the Twenty-Eight Houses. The inflection toward the question instead of a statement was more for politeness than anything.

"Of course sempai. You are the only member of the Twenty-Eight Families at Fourth High."

Michiko's smiling face tilted a bit at his response. Those green eyes took on that interesting glint again.

"You think so? The Shibas are living proof that some of the Ten Master Clans don't exactly advertise who's who among their members, especially their children. Of course, children from such talented parentage might have a hard time hiding that kind of magic pedigree."

Fumiya was becoming more uncomfortable with every word from Michiko's mouth. That look in her eyes practically screamed she knew more than she should. Ayako and he worked hard to maintain their secret, but she was right about talent showing no matter how hard a magician tried to hide it. He was certain she had no proof of anything related to their heritage, but her suspicions could lead to dangerous places. It was time for him to deflect her on this topic.

"Well, maybe people like the Yotsuba do that, but the other Nine Master Clan houses all have known members, even the children."

Was he having a hard time hiding his concern? The sympathetic smile she sent him after his last statement shook his confidence.

"Perhaps Fumiya-kun, but you don't think that the Shibas are the only young members of Clan Yotsuba, do you?"

This conversation was rapidly getting out of hand. Fumiya had to return it from the brink for Michiko's own sake. She was dangerous near the Dragon's Scales now.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. My family isn't even one of the Hundred Families so I wouldn't know anything about that kind of business. I'll have to differ to sempai's judgment on things of that nature."

That sympathetic smile still looked up at him. Doubt still radiated from her beautiful face, or was that just his imagination?

Michiko's smile dulled a bit as she looked again at the other students. Most had moved on back to class after finishing their lunches and their releases of indignation. Those still present seemed to be trying to make up for the loss in voices with an increase in angry volume. Undoubtedly the angry words would continue in fifth-period classes all across all nine magic high school campuses and for days afterward. Fumiya doubted much real learning would be accomplished for the next few days at least. At this point, Michiko continued.

"I didn't mean to mention my family's status as one of the Eighteen Houses to be boastful Fumiya-kun."

Fumiya smiled embarrassedly while shaking his head.

"I certainly did not interpret your words as being boastful sempai."

Again she smiled brightly at him. He had to admit to himself that her presence was intoxicating. He could get very used to this.

"Many think being in the Twenty-Eight Houses is some kind of golden ticket to an awesome life. It does open doors easily, but there are a lot of burdens associated with it too, and you seem like someone who can understand that dichotomy."

Again the sympathy was seeping through her eyes at him. What exactly did she know about him that made her look at him this way? He couldn't imagine a situation where the Mikazuki or even their Ten Master Clans Mitsuya relatives could have ever broken through the information "armor" of the Yotsuba. Could he have made a mistake with her that revealed their true identities? Even though that was the most likely way of her finding out, he knew he hadn't broken the information barrier, and Ayako was even more diligent than he. All she could possibly have are her own suspicions, right?

"I'm the second daughter and fourth of five children in my family. With two older brothers and an older sister in front of me, the likelihood that I'll ever have to head our family is very low. I have considerably more freedom than my eldest brother has, and our parents are relatively laid back compared to some of the Twenty-Eight Families."

Fumiya looked on interestedly, since he was interested in where she was going with all this, and also because he hoped she'd reveal more of what she thought she knew. A blatant mistake from her would be very reassuring to him at the moment.

"I can't imagine the pressure an Ichijou Masaki, a Juumonji Katsuto, or a Shiba Miyuki live under as future heads of Ten Master Clan Houses. My own cousin is in a similar situation and it still seems so foreign to me. Anyway, my parents are, at least for the moment, allowing us younger children to determine our own directions in life, with some guidance of course."

She seemed to be searching his face for something as she spoke these words. It was like she was looking for him to give an understanding look back to her, and thus reveal that his knowledge of these things was more than a "normal" magic high school student should know. He worked hard to look somewhat confused at her words.

"We live near the 3rd Research Institute in Atsugi, which is substantially closer to First High than Fourth. I have an off-campus apartment and only go home every other weekend these days. I'm at Fourth High instead of First because I'm good in CAD engineering and up until recently no one came close to challenging Fourth High in that regard."

She seemed to divert the topic again with her next words.

"Are you aware of the symbiotic relationship the Mikazuki and Mitsuya have in relation to each other."

Fumiya shook his head to indicate he did not know, an obvious lie. He hoped it wasn't obvious to Michiko, but that sympathetic look of hers returned.

"We're both products of the 3rd Research Institute, as were the Saegusa before they moved to the 7th Lab. Anyway, we now run the 3rd Lab together. We Mikazuki basically run the research arm and the Mitsuya act more as front-end business managers."

Fumiya thought here would be a good chance to make it look like he really didn't know anything about her family's situation by asking an obvious question.

"So is that why the Mitsuya sit on the Clans Council because they are already more in the public eye?"

That sympathetic look never wavered. It was as if she felt sorry for him that he had to put on an act for her. His discomfort level was approaching new heights. Still, she seemed to want to continue to play along.

"That might be one of many reasons with how the arrangement originally started out. Now it's just the way things are. Either way, the Mitsuya never abuse the arrangement and my father and Gen-oji-sama always work hand in hand on both 3rd Lab issues and Clan Council stuff. Did you know my mother was a Mitsuya?"

Fumiya shook his head again, another obvious lie from him, another sympathetic glance from her.

"Yeah, well, there's a few cross family couples there. We even tend to celebrate holidays together since in some way or form we're all cousins. Anyway, one day after I graduate from Magic University with a Magic Engineering degree I'll follow the rest of my family into work at the 3rd Lab, or at least that's the 'nebulous' plan as of right now. Like I said earlier, our parents aren't being too overbearing on us younger kids. My oldest brother already works at the lab and has two kids of his own. The family line and business are already secured no matter what I do. So if I develop other plans it won't cause a rift in the house."

 _"Why is she telling me all this?"_

Fumiya had genuinely become confused on what all this was about. Michiko continued on.

"I'm really as far from the main line of the family as you can get as a direct descendant. Eventually, my parents might step in to find me a suitable life partner; but right now, barring someone totally unacceptable, they'd pretty much let me follow my heart and marry any young magician I just happened to fall in love with."

Fumiya's already tense state was getting worse. He had not expected the conversation with this beautiful sempai to go in this direction.

"I'm obviously not engaged to or dating anyone right now. You see, in my birth family I am well loved, but not needed for our family's future. Don't get me wrong, our parents love us intently, but us younger kids can be more….'free' to follow our own path."

She then turned those intense eyes on Fumiya again. He felt like he was melting under her hypnotic gaze.

"My family may not be as strict as other Twenty-Eight Houses, but we were still instilled with a sense of duty; to Japan, to the magic community, and to our future children, who of course will be the future of magic in Japan."

Fumiya was now worried he was going to sweat under the intensity of those emerald jewels blazing at him.

"The 3rd Research Institute specializes in Multicasting magics and I'm pretty good at that. I'd have a lot to offer the right man, especially if he were from a great family. Our children would stand toe-to-toe with the children of the Juumonji, Ichijou, Saegusa or maybe even with the future children of the Shiba."

All of a sudden her intensity died down and a demure smile softened her features.

"If that man happened to be a good man, and cute, and handsome, and sweet, and dutiful, and diligent than I would consider myself to be extremely lucky. Such a man as that would live the life of a king with me and would never want for anything."

Fumiya knew his face was bright red and shiny with sweat now. He wished he could loosen his collar under all the "heat" the beautiful Michiko was throwing at him.

Those eyes, that perfect skin, that jet black curly hair, those womanly proportions he tried hard not to look at; he couldn't believe he was here in this place at this time with….HER. Had he changed that much in a few months, to suddenly garner this type of feminine interest? Was all this only because she suspected he was something more than anyone else was supposed to know he was? Was all this really just his over-active imagination making him misinterpret her words?

For the first time, he became aware that the angry voices in the cafeteria had died down. There were still a few people there, but they had seemed to stop cursing Shiba Miyuki. Instead, they seemed to be focused elsewhere.

Focused on them.

"Oh, my! Look at the time! It's almost class time and I stopped you from finishing your meal with my ramblings."

Fumiya looked down distractedly at his tray. There were only a few items left, but somehow she had finished her meal while doing most of the talking.

"It's no…."

It was only then that Fumiya noticed his mouth was bone-dry. Was all of this "excitement" dehydrating him? He reached for his drink to wet his mouth to speak properly, but it was empty.

Suddenly the straw to Michiko's beverage was beside his mouth.

"Here, finish mine off."

As if on autopilot his mouth went around the end of the straw and he pulled up the liquid.

 _"Her lips….she drank from here."_

Even Fumiya, in his current stupor, knew there was no reason to get excited about such indirect lip contact. Still, for some reason the idea of having his lips where hers had been thrilled him.

When he released the straw he was finally able to speak.

"Um…thank you."

She smiled happily back at him, then she noticed there was some liquid left and placed her lips around the straw where his mouth had just been.

 _"My…..her…..our."_

He was in such a state at that moment, had she asked him if he was a secret Yotsuba there was a fifty/fifty chance he'd tell the truth.

"Well, you should get a move on too."

She stood to leave and his eyes followed her.

"I'm sure both our fifth-period classes will be full of lively words and little learning."

All he could do was nod in affirmation to her.

"Thanks for letting me ramble on. I enjoyed our little chat. We should talk more often."

"Um….that would be nice….um…..sempai."

She smiled down at him and suddenly grazed his cheek with her right hand.

"You really are such a cutie, and growing into a very handsome man. How about you call me Michiko from now on?"

He was shocked she was touching him. He barely mustered a coherent response.

"Um….sure….Michiko-sempai."

She smiled down at him almost lovingly.

"No, not sempai."

He could only look up into those emerald orbs and obey willingly.

"Of course….Michiko-chan."

She winked at him and then moved off to dispose of her tray. His eyes instinctively followed her as she moved away. He was lost in his own world and she was the sun in its sky. He didn't notice the few guys left in the cafeteria staring angry daggers at his plain dumb luck to have been graced by The Fourth High Beauty in this way. The jealousy was thick in their angry gazes. As for the few ladies left, it was more curiosity than anything else. Their eyes probed him with an intent look most men seemed oblivious to even well into adulthood.

Fumiya detected none of this.

But he did hear their laughter and snickers a few seconds later.

That was after Michiko's wonderful spell on him had been rudely broken by the sudden cascade of water flowing onto the top of his head.

"Dream time is over Otouto! Time to wake up and return to the real world!"

As he shook some of the cold water off of him and reached from some paper towels. His way too cheerful Nee-chan plopped herself in Michiko's former seat and happily admired her work.

Slowly his perturbed eyes cut to Ayako's joyous visage.

"Was that really necessary Nee-chan?"

The frustration, mostly due to his sudden embarrassment, he could not help letting seep into his tone.

His Nee-chan titled her head at him before replying with that irritating smile.

"Was it? Um…..what do you think?"

The anger began to seep away with the water he was now mopping out of his hair as his mind returned to normal and he began to "sober up".

Now with a bewildered look on his face he just gently shook his head in frustration.

"That was too easy."

Ayako giggled before replying.

"Testosterone is dangerous stuff! My poor Yami is becoming a man and losing her brain cells."

The frustrated look instantly returned to his face. It only seemed to entertain his sister more.

"I let you out of my sight for one lunch period and Miyuki starts a war with the other magic high schools. Then I rush back here to only find my little brother's brain dead body being circled by a beautiful predator. What's this world coming too?"

Ayako was doing a good job pretending she was serious in her words. None of her acting was helping relieve his self-loathing frustrations.

"I swear to you, there at the end, when she mentioned you not finishing your food; I honestly thought she was going to pick your food up with her chopsticks and feed you like a baby. I would have had to decide between dousing you both or just breaking her arm. And don't think I didn't see that glazed look in your eyes when you two shared a straw. Yuck!"

It dawned on him then that Ayako had been there a lot longer than either Michiko or he had realized. She obviously had used Perfect Diffusion to get right up on them and listen in. His embarrassment was multiplying at this point.

He reluctantly asked her "how long were you there?"

She smirked happily back at him before replying.

"Long enough to see you drooling while staring up at her without asking her to sit, how rude Otouto, you were raised better!"

He turned away and rubbed the bridge of his nose to try to make the developing headache go away.

"I'm the one who should be rubbing my head in frustration. All the emotional damage that woman was able to do to you in just a few minutes will takes months for me to correct. I might have to send you to an all-male temple to re-center you properly."

She was having way too much fun at his expense today.

"Since you were there the whole time…..?"

Ayako was still smiling at him but the look was a bit more serious now.

"She has her suspicions, and that's all she has. She put the full press to you and though I thought you might break at times, you didn't. Now how she came by her suspicions is another matter, but she's certainly smart enough and familiar enough with that type of situation to make some disturbingly accurate guesses, but that's all. She's no real threat right now."

Fumiya sighed in relief for two reasons. First was she had confirmed he did better than he thought he had against Michiko. Second, there was no need to….."silence" Michiko, assuming she kept her suspicions between her and him. One thing was certain; she was squarely on their radar now.

"So you agree this doesn't need to go up the chain?"

Ayako looked at him briefly with irritation.

"There's no reason to bother father with THIS. Didn't I just say as much?"

Fumiya could only nod in response.

Ayako couldn't help but pile onto his pathetic state though.

"Anyway, that's no proper way to welcome my future sister-in-law to the family!"

She smirked at him brightly, thinking she had landed a verbal "knock-out" to him. But to her shock, he landed an "uppercut" verbal blow to her instead.

"You…..you really think so Nee-chan?"

She could only gape in shock at his genuine puppy-dog expression of hope, since the class bell chose that moment to ring, indicating both were now late for their classes.

* * *

He hadn't expected her to be at the main house today. She wasn't supposed to be in Ikoma at all as far as he knew. She was on a short break from her normal duties, but previously she had said she wouldn't be able to make it out from the Capital during the allotted available time.

Still, he was always happy to see the cousin who was more like a sister to him.

Plus Minoru had questions about a certain occurrence today that he suspected only Kyouko could answer for him.

However, once they were alone together in the sitting room, it was Kyouko that fired off the first question.

"All I want to know is, we didn't have anything to do with this, right?"

Minoru knew that Kyouko wasn't referring to Minoru directly or the Kudou Family in general when she used "we". In this context "we" was Magic University Affiliated Second High School.

"None of us had anything to do with this."

In this context "us" meant Second High's Student Council. Minoru accepted an invitation to join Second High's Student Council as a Vice-President just a few months before.

Kyouko looked peeved despite his refuting answer.

"If I find out they dragged Second High's good reputation through the mud for this I will….."

Minoru knew Kyouko could become quite fierce and determined when she set her mind towards something, especially when she thought something was morally reprehensible. He tried to relieve her concerns before she started to boil over.

"Nee-san! Do you not believe me? I know everyone on the Student Council. They're all good people and they wouldn't lie to do anything like this. Second High's reputation means as much to all of us."

Kyouko took a deep breath to center herself. After she finished Minoru added his own thoughts on the topic as well.

"No one at Second High could possibly consider a win over First High 'real' if their ace were on the bench from underhanded means."

He took on a slightly offended look at her continued badgering. For some reason, he couldn't fathom Kyouko smiled back at his defiance.

"Alright, fine, if you say that's the way it is then that is the way it is."

Then her smile took on a conspiratorial look.

"So, what events will you be competing in at the 9SC?"

After a long and fake sigh of frustration, Minoru pinched his nose bridge in frustration. He had this same conversation with his cousin for what seemed like the thousandth time since his health began to improve.

"I know I'm doing a lot better, but I'm not ready just yet to start with club activities or the like. If I can't do clubs yet, the Nine Schools Competition would be out of the question, right?"

Kyouko looked back at him with a disbelieving expression. This same scene had been acted out numerous times in the last few months. Minoru had always starred in this drama, but his co-star was constantly changing. Sometimes it was Kyouko, others it was his father or mother. Sometimes his older brothers tried it out and at other times his classmates, especially the current members of Second High's Student Council; but in the end, Minoru knew best how far he could push himself, and he always gave them all the same answer.

"But you're so much better now. Surely you could…."

"Nee-san, I have just now gotten fully caught up with everyone else in my class. I know everyone is 'pressuring' me to do more because they believe in me, but if it's alright I'd like to take a breather and actually get accustomed to being 'normal' before becoming 'extraordinary'."

Minoru couldn't remember the last time he had been bedridden from his unique condition. After all the years of guessing, and trials, and examinations, and prodding, and scanning, and etc., etc., etc.; they had finally found new treatments for him that actually seemed to be working. Not surprisingly a lot of his new health regime included actually releasing as much of his magic power on a daily basis as he could. They had finally figured out that he had too much magic power for his body to handle, and thus it was vital that he use it as often as possible to release that energy before it started to "eat" away at his body like before. Now, every morning before breakfast and every evening Minoru would spend thirty minutes at a time training with his magic and thus releasing the pent up magical energy that previously had attacked his body. Combined with the normal use of magic during a normal day at a magic high school, this seemed to be doing the trick for him.

Minoru had never felt better, and it had all started shortly after last year's Thesis Competition. Minoru had no direct evidence of this, but he was certain he had Kyouko and Tatsuya to thank for all of this.

Sitting across from him and absorbing his words, his beautiful cousin looked a little ashamed just now to have been pressuring him.

"Nee-san, you know how much I appreciate you and your concern for me, right?"

Kyouko blinked in surprise and then embarrassment.

"What the? Where did that come from? Quit being so sappy!"

Kyouko's words were a rebuke of his emotional statement but her eyes got a bit moist around the edges and she was blushing and smiling a bit. It was hard to get her to blush since she normally was the one making others do so. Minoru grinned profusely because, for him, this reaction from her was a victory.

"Anyway Nee-san, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Kyouko refocused on him then.

"Oh? What is it?"

At that moment their grandfather came in smiling.

"Ah! My two youngest grandchildren are home, and one somewhat unexpectedly too."

Kudou Retsu sent a knowing smirk towards Kyouko, who did her best to pretend she didn't notice. Since this was well within their grandfather's normal banter with her, Minoru thought nothing of it.

He sat down in his usual chair between the two couches that the cousins were sitting across from each other on. He smiled from one to the other with the pleased look only a grandparent could have in their progeny. Then he lightly coughed to indicate his throat was dry.

To this Kyouko gave a heavy sigh and eye roll before reluctantly getting up to fix her grandfather and herself a drink.

This made Retsu smile even brighter at her. Then he turned his eyes to Minoru.

"You want one too? Once your parents get back home you won't get the chance."

Kyouko looked back over her shoulder with squinted eyes and a disappointed face at their grandfather.

Minoru looked back to her with sympathy before shaking his head no to his grandfather.

Retsu sighed back at him before replying.

"Suit yourself."

"Would you like some water instead Minoru-kun?"

"Um, that would be very nice Nee-san."

Kyouko shortly returned to the table with a small tray with three glasses on it. All three contained some ice since it was June, but only one had clear liquid in it.

She placed the tray on the coffee table between them and took her drink off it. Then she sat down and made a show of getting relaxed in her seated position, a clear indication she didn't plan to play maid for them. This only made Retsu giggle before he reached forward to take his own beverage. Minoru followed his example. Once everyone had their glasses they raised them together and said "Kampai" as one.

After taking a sip of his water Minoru thanked his Nee-san for it with a slight head bow.

Retsu seemed to relish his sip of the more potent beverage before verbally thanking Kyouko.

"Ummmmm, perfect as always. No one else makes a better drink than Kyouko-chan."

She smirked back at his praise.

"Well naturally, since you started me making your drinks when I was three."

Retsu smiled brightly back at her in amusement.

"I had to fix my previous mistakes."

He then turned his eyes to Minoru.

"Your grandmother wouldn't let me train your aunt how to do it properly. Even to this day, she waters everything down just like her mother does. Says it's 'better for me' too like her mother."

He then looked back at Kyouko.

"Your grandmother ruined your mother that way. Both of them making water-drowned drinks and telling me it's 'good for me'. I lived this long so what do they know?"

The fake indignity on his face made his grandchildren smile at him indulgently as he took another satisfied sip.

Kyouko threw a barb at him then.

"Considering they gave you water-drowned drinks at least into your seventies, and you're still with us, apparently they knew a lot."

He squinted his eyes at her and pouted a bit.

"Well I trained you right, and I've been drinking much better drinks ever since."

Minoru shook his head at the all too familiar banter being traded before him. It was only at times like these when these three were alone where it seemed any of them felt truly relaxed enough to play this way with each other. Had it been a different location, circumstance, or had any other person been around; no one would ever be able to tell that these three ever had more than superb manners and courtesies with one another.

"So….."

Retsu's eyes fell back on his grandson.

"…you had a question for Kyouko-chan?"

Minoru indeed had a question for her but in front of their grandfather might not have been the best situation to ask it in. He attempted to deflect it.

"Oh, it's nothing important, it can wait."

That feral look his grandfather often displayed when he had the desired objective within his reach glinted in his eyes as he smirked back and replied.

"Nonsense! You want to ask her about Miyuki-san's broadcast today, specifically what part our Kyouko-chan played in it."

Across from him, Kyouko looked more perturbed than surprised.

"Quite often I wish I had chosen a career path where I had better information resources than my own grandfather."

Retsu grinned back at her words and threw a barb at her.

"That's rich coming from The Electron Sorceress."

Kyouko just stared off at the wall and took a sip of her drink in reply with a slight pouting expression.

"Um…Ojii-sama….."

Retsu smiled again benignly at Minoru.

"Now, now son. Kyouko-chan's a big girl and can fend for herself, even against the likes of me. Go on and ask her."

Kyouko spared Minoru the awkwardness by answering the question without being asked to.

"Yes, I helped Miyuki-san set up today's broadcast."

Retsu looked on her approvingly.

"Fine work too. I was involved in the setup of the national emergency broadcast system. It was designed to be hard to break into, but our Kyouko-chan hacked it within hours and not only that. She even tailored it to only broadcast to the magic high schools, magic university, and a few media outlets. Most impressive my girl."

Retsu was genuine in his praise. He wasn't the type to hand out praise often. When he was impressed, it was at something truly impressive.

Minoru sighed and nodded with a smile.

"I knew it could only have been Nee-san's work."

Kyouko smiled at him, but that expression never reached her eyes.

"Even though I am unusually talented in that sort of thing, it wasn't nearly difficult enough to get into. If I can do it on my own in a few hours then hostile agents would eventually figure it out too. All sorts of mischief could be achieved by them abusing that system."

Retsu nodded thoughtfully at Kyouko.

"Then truly you were providing a great service to our nation by pointing out this significant flaw."

Kyouko pouted at his sarcasm while he continued on.

"Surely for providing such valuable service your superiors in the Self-Defense Forces have rewarded you First Lieutenant?"

Minoru could see Kyouko's obvious discomfort. He tried to curtail their grandfather but to no effect.

"Perhaps we should talk about something…."

"Aren't you surprised Minoru-kun why suddenly Kyouko-chan has come home? Only just a few days ago she said there wasn't enough time for a visit, but now she's here. Don't you find that curious?"

Kyouko never looked their way but after a heavy sigh, she replied.

"I've been put on indefinite furlough while the SDF investigates the matter further. Once the Board of Inquiry has collected their findings, they will make a recommendation on whether or not I am to face a Court Martial."

Minoru was truly shocked by this horrific news.

"Oh, Nee-san! I…..I….."

Retsu stepped in to help his grandson out.

"Yes, the situation is pretty grim. I have spent most of the afternoon on the phones trying to call in as many favors as I can to rescue my granddaughter's butt from the fires."

He then turned a concerned look towards his bleak looking granddaughter.

"We'll do all we can, but my voice doesn't command the respect it once did."

Kyouko looked down recalcitrant and dejected.

"I am very sorry to have to put you through all this effort Ojii-sama."

Retsu shook his head emphatically at her words.

"You felt you were doing the right thing for the right reasons. While I question your method, I know you were trying to look out for a friend and a comrade in arms. I will do all I can to look out for my Kyouko-chan."

She looked up at him then with embarrassed gratitude in her expression.

"Nee-san….a Court Martial? They surely wouldn't put you in….prison? Not for something like…..this?"

Retsu sadly shook his head at his grandson in answer.

"While it's highly unlikely she'd go to jail, the emergency broadcast system is considered a vital piece of the national defense apparatus. Even jail time isn't completely off the table."

Minoru was having a hard time fathoming his Nee-san in jail for what he considered high school level tomfoolery.

Retsu's eyes again tenderly fell on his beleaguered granddaughter.

"More likely punishments could include a reduction in rank and pay, or even being dishonorably discharged from the service."

At these words, Kyouko closed her eyes and looked to be fighting back frustrated tears.

"However, our Kyouko-chan does have a very unique skillset that the SDF would be hard pressed to replace. She also has a previously spotless record and her commanding officers are already going to great lengths to smooth this over as quickly and efficiently as possible."

He smiled back at Minoru then.

"They'll be some form of punishment but it's in no ones' interests to point out the fact that an SDF officer was party to a high school squabble, it would be embarrassing to everyone involved if that came out."

He then smiled brightly at Kyouko.

"And since she will be very recalcitrant, having thoroughly learned her lesson from all this, the SDF will be reassured to know she'll never do anything like this again."

Retsu took another sip of his drink before continuing.

"My influence may not be what it once was, but I'm sure we can do something to help out."

Kyouko sighed again before speaking.

"Again, I am truly thankful and so to have…"

"Shuuu, shuuu, shuuu! Don't worry about all this now. Let's let things work through the system for a few days and then we'll have a better idea what we're up against. You just stay calm and relaxed till then. We already have our internal resources working behind the scenes on it."

She looked at him with irritation for having talked to her just then as if she were a little girl once again; but since his words were reassuring, she simply accepted them.

"Thank you Ojii-sama."

Minoru piled on after her with a bow.

"Indeed, thank you very much for your efforts Ojii-sama!"

Retsu smiled happily at them both.

"It's a grandparent's job to protect their grandchildren. Remember that when you are grandparents yourselves and you will have 'thanked' me in spades."

After everyone took another sip of their drinks, Retsu took the conversation in another direction. A sad look came to his face then.

"So, disregarding today's incident, how are you feeling otherwise Kyouko-chan?"

She could sense the sadness in his voice. Confused by it, she turned a questioning gaze back to him.

"I'm fine. Should I not be?"

She asked the last with a smirk, but her face took on a concerned look at their grandfather's next words.

"I'm asking about how you feel….since….that incident in the spring."

The shock was quickly followed by her head turning rapidly away from them. She covered her face with her glass, but Minoru could see the frown on her face and the appearance of moisture around her eyes.

"I'm…fine, grandfather. Nothing happening in the spring that affects me even comes to mind."

Minoru knew she was lying now. More so to herself than to them. Her pained reaction to their grandfather's simple concerned question exposed her words as lies. By the concerned and saddened look they exchanged, grandfather and grandson both knew her "secret" pain.

"Chiba Erika-san's eldest brother? The police detective?"

He practically whispered this to his Grandfather, but Kyouko snapped her eyes at his words. The initial look shocked, this was something she clearly hadn't expected her younger cousin to know about. She followed up with a smile and a question.

"That guy? You know of him? From having met Chiba Erika-san in the fall?"

She then turned away from them again before sipping her drink.

"I know that he was…"

He exchanged a concerned look to his grandfather, who mouthed back the 'proper' description of Kyouko's relationship to Erika's eldest brother.

"…..your colleague. Or more accurately that he assisted you before since he's the police and you're in the military."

Without looking at them she asked a strained question.

"Seems a strange thing for a high school student to know about. Did you hear this from Erika-san? I didn't know you knew her well enough for her to discuss her brother's work records with."

Minoru was finding it hard to get the right words for his reply.

"I've never…had the chance to ask her about her family. We don't really know each other that…."

Now Kyouko took on a peeved look.

"I see."

She flashed a sarcastic smile at their grandfather. Her eyes held no mirth to them.

"What rumors are you spreading around now Ojii-sama?"

At her obvious anger, Retsu only returned sympathy towards his granddaughter.

"None what-so-ever my dear."

Now she flinched before smirking even more back at him.

"Oh really, then…."

"I found out on my own."

Minoru interjected. Both of his companions turned stunned eyes to him. Kyouko then turned away as if she were embarrassed.

"Found out…..what?"

"That you had been…seeing him."

Now she was embarrassed, though she tried to laugh it off.

"Seeing him? I wouldn't call a few dinners together 'seeing' someone."

She started to justify their interactions with each other as if she were guilty of something.

"It's true we met up a few times outside of work related activities but it wasn't like we were a 'couple' or anything."

Their grandfather replied gently to her.

"Minoru is just concerned about you like we all are."

She directed an irritated expression off towards the far wall.

"Well, there's no need to be concerned. I am perfectly fine. Police work is a dangerous profession."

Minoru and Retsu both could see her bluster and words were to cover her inner pain.

"It's not like he's the first police officer to die in the line of duty."

Minoru knew that after the incident that resulted in Erika's brother Metropolitan Police Detective Chiba Toshikazu's untimely death that a few days later Kyouko had went on a three-week leave from the 101 Battalion.

"We were just acquaintances, that's all. It's not like we were even friends or anything like that."

He knew that the leave wasn't at her own request, but had been arranged between her boss in the 101 Battalion, a Lieutenant Colonel named Kazuma, and their grandfather. He had overheard them speaking to each other about their mutual concerns that she wasn't dealing with grief over the loss of her "close friend" and that since it had been Tatsuya who was forced to kill him, she may have additional issues related to that.

Kazuma informed their grandfather that she was trying to act as if nothing had happened, but her work was already suffering because she was trying to be "a brave soldier" in the face of her pain. They had agreed that they'd both work to make Kyouko take the leave and deal with her feelings about the young man's death.

Once the call had ended Retsu, who apparently knew his grandson was eavesdropping, called him in to talk about it further. That was the first time he had heard of Chiba Toshikazu.

"Now can we please move on? Surely we have better things to talk about than…this?"

Retsu reluctantly nodded to his obviously hurt grandchild.

"Yes, or course dear."

This wasn't his Nee-san's first experience with this type of pain.

Minoru never really got to know Kyouko's late fiancé. He had been young and sickly and had only met him on a few occasions. He seemed like a really nice guy though, and he knew his Nee-san had truly loved him. When he died in the line of duty during the Okinawa Incident, Kyouko had been inconsolable for weeks.

During her grief, for one entire week, she had stayed in the main residence with an ailing Minoru, to watch over him while he was sick. Instead, the young Minoru had to console his older cousin, who more often than not fell asleep with tear stains on her cheeks as he held her in his arms.

They had always been close to each other, but after that time she truly had become his sister to him.

Now, for what he thought was the first time since, his Nee-san had allowed herself to 'feel' for another man, only to have a similar fate befall that young man as well.

He wished he could help her again with her pain.

"Minoru?"

His grandfather calling him out suddenly broke his train of thought. His upbeat tone seemed to wash away the darkness that had hovered between them instantly.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You have a treatment session coming up soon don't you?"

Retsu clearly intended to change the topic and his granddaughter's mood. The happy tone of their grandfather's voice even seemed to bring Kyouko back from sadness. She instantly turned curious eyes on Minoru.

Even though the regime of daily magic energy release was a critical part of his effective new treatment, he still required some actual medical assistance from time to time. Every three months he had to go through a week-long series of medical therapies every evening after school to help bolster his body's natural defenses. This had also come about since after the Thesis Competition the previous October. Even the lab that supervised his treatment seemed mesmerized by its effectiveness. Had Minoru had to guess, he would have thought the lab and doctors that supposedly had developed this procedure had simply had it handed to them for free from another party. When he'd ask them about it, their answers on its origins were quite vague. Likewise, his family tried to convince him they were equally in the dark on its origins.

When he thought about all of this, it was hard not to also think of Shiba Tatsuya again.

"In about three weeks."

This would be the third time he went through the treatment series. The previous two times the doctors had come from their offices and normal facilities and spent a week treating him at the 9th Research Institute. Needless to say, it was expensive to get them all there just to treat him for an entire week. The Kudou were extremely financially stable, but Minoru was embarrassed at the lengths the family had to go through just for him.

"Wouldn't it be more convenient for the doctors if you simply went to Tokyo and had the procedure there?"

Minoru looked at his grandfather in surprise. Mind reading wasn't one of Kudou Retsu's known legendary powers, but sometimes….

"You could stay with Kyouko-chan and make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble. After all, she has lots of free time to spare these days."

Minoru was excited by the prospects of staying in Tokyo for a week. He'd never spent more than a day in the Capital because of his previously weak constitution. Plus it would be time with Kyouko and perhaps he'd even get to see Tatsuya and Miyuki while he was there.

Sadly he had become too responsible to allow such fantasies to sweep him away.

"I can't do that. I have just now caught up with my classmates. A week out of school would set me back again."

Retsu cocked his right eyebrow at his grandson.

"Who said you'd get out of school for a week? I seem to recall there's a Magic University Affiliated High School in the Kanto region. Since the basic curriculum at all the magic high schools is the same and on the same time schedule, I'm sure First High can accommodate you for a week. I'll call your school's chairman and Momoyama-san at First High and make the arrangements."

Minoru was stunned at how easily his grandfather blew away his argument against the trip. Then he remembered his grandfather was considered to the leader of this nation's magical community. He wasn't called "The Patriarch" for nothing. It was nothing for him to call up anyone else and get their help.

"But Ojii-sama, what about the doctors? They've already arranged…"

"Ha! They'll be more than happy to not have to come out here for a full week and be away from their homes and families. I'll make the arrangements for this coming week. There's no issue with you getting the treatment a few weeks early. Plus if this first Tokyo-based treatment session goes well we might start sending you there instead of having all those folks come here."

Retsu then effortlessly turned the conversation to Kyouko.

"Do you have any objections?"

She playfully smirked back at him.

"Um…I don't know. My place is kind of small. Plus I'm supposed to be trying not to get into any more trouble."

The look on her face as she pretended to think it over was comical.

Minoru had to give it one last try for appearance sake. He couldn't be seen to be too eager.

"But mother and father…."

"…need a break!"

It was Kyouko that replied. When she saw Minoru's perplexed look she thought he had the wrong idea about her statement and moved quickly to try to correct his impression.

"Not from you! But even from far-away Tokyo, I could tell. Oji-sama has had a rough time since….well."

"We stepped down from the Master Clans Council?"

Saying those words didn't faze Kudou Retsu in the least. If anything their grandfather had become more relaxed and laid back since the family had stepped down from the Master Clans Conference that winter.

In contrast, Minoru's father was having a hard time dealing with the loss of power and prestige the family had incurred by stepping down. Kudou Makoto was officially the leader of their family even though his universally esteemed father was still alive and very well. Minoru instinctively knew that his father always lived in his own famous father's shadow. The shoes of the great Kudou Retsu were indeed hard to fill. Makoto's need to prove his own worth had led him to make poor judgments that eventually led to the clan losing its seat on the council. Talking about it when his father was present was guaranteed to lead to harsh words and anger.

Makoto's anger over it had also strained his parents' already fragile marriage. He knew his parents loved each other, and divorce wasn't an option, but his mother was already prone to long bouts of what everyone else in the family referred to as "in-house divorce". It seemed to him his parents WEREN'T speaking to each other more often during his life than they were. Kyouko and his elder brothers all told him it hadn't always been that way. Minoru had always assumed his own poor health had applied too much strain for his parents and had hoped his recent improvement would change things. It was too bad that his improvement had occurred at a very bad time.

One thing his parents agreed upon was him and his health. His mother was very serious about not letting her "baby" out of her sight, and his father always supported her on this topic.

"Don't worry about your parents. I'll handle them too. If I have to I'll have the guards handcuff them and I'll put them on a flight to some vacation spot. They could use some serious stress relief."

Minoru thought that not likely to relieve either of their stress levels, but since he really wanted to go he didn't bring that speculation up.

"Well, only if Nee-san doesn't…"

"Don't be silly! It will be great having you to boss around again!"

Her smirk was an attempt at sarcasm, but it was easy to tell she was excited too. Plus she could obviously use some distractions herself right now.

"Then it's settled. I'll handle the arrangements."

Their grandfather seemed very satisfied with the results.

"Anyway, it will give you a chance to spend more time with Tatsuya-san, Miyuki-san and their friends. I liked how things went for you during their visit last autumn. I believe they are a good influence on you."

With that Kudou Retsu got up to go make the arrangements. When his grandchildren tried to rise as well he motioned them back down with a hand gesture.

"Plus it will be your last chance to size up your most serious competition before August."

Kyouko had a perplexed expression due to her grandfather's words.

"August? What do you mean?"

She had a good idea what he meant, but she was seeking confirmation. For high school magicians in Japan, there was only one thing a "competition in August" could mean.

Retsu sent a sympathetic eye toward his grandson.

"You didn't tell her?"

All Minoru could do was bashfully shake his head.

"Well, well, well! Then the honor is mine. Our Minoru-kun has agreed to compete in this year's Nine Schools Competition. Like his brothers and cousins before him, he will defend the honor of Second High."

Kyouko turned towards Minoru with a betrayed look of shock on her face.

"You just told me….."

Minoru looked away bashfully before responding.

"That I knew what I could handle. And….."

He smiled at his glaring cousin with a recalcitrant smile.

"….I think I can handle it."

She squinted and wagged her finger at him.

"You little liar! How long were you going to deceive me?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him disapprovingly before a smile crept across her face.

"What events!?"

Minoru bashfully replied.

"It hasn't been determined yet. If I'm still healthy on the last day I plan to enter Steeplechase though. There's been some talk of Ice Pillars Break too."

Kyouko excitedly clapped her hands at this news.

"You'd be great in Ice Pillars Break!"

She was truly delighted at the news, despite his deception. Then suddenly her expression did a complete reversal and an incredulous look swept her exquisite features.

"Wait just one minute. You're feeling good enough for the Nine Schools Competition, but just a little while ago you were giving me that song and dance routine about how clubs were too much for you."

He was caught. There was no escape. The trap had been sprung and all he could do now was try to awkwardly backpedal out of this.

"….well…..um, you see, clubs are an everyday thing, but the 9SC…well, that's just….."

They both suddenly looked up at their grandfather's sudden burst of laughter.

All Minoru could do now was try to avoid the angry glare from his Nee-san sitting opposite him.

"So….you thought you get one over on me, did you?"

 _"So much for trying to just be 'normal' for a while."_

All the while Kudou Retsu looked on amused at his grandchildren and snickering with glee.

* * *

Momoyama-sensei had been surprisingly gentle with her. He could have asked her to step down as Student Council President for what she did. He could have permanently expelled her from First High for what she did.

Miyuki knew instinctively neither of those two things would happen though, well before she even had the idea to make her broadcast.

Part of the reason for her confidence was that it was already a public scandal. Forcing harsh terms on her would only pour gasoline on a fire, and further complicate First High's public reputation.

Part of her confidence was from the fact that she knew deep down Momoyama was almost as angry at what had happened to Tatsuya as she was.

Her ultimate trump card of confidence was the one she was the most dissatisfied with possessing. The one she hated using the most but it was by far the most effective, the most powerful.

It was only a name.

Yotsuba.

She wasn't only a Yotsuba. No, she was the future leader of the Yotsuba. As reluctant as she was to admit it, the truth was self-evident.

That name carried a real and true power that even the armed forces of most nations couldn't muster.

Momoyama-sensei didn't get to where he was in life by doing silly things like risking the irritation of an organization like the Yotsuba.

In the end, he mildly rebuked her for abusing her position of trust and misusing school property, then let her off with her promise to never repeat today's actions again. He didn't touch on her gaining less than legal access to the nation's emergency broadcast system, probably since that wasn't something he was responsible for. He probably figured if the authorities wanted to get involved that was up to them.

Miyuki, of course, knew no one from the government would ever bother her over this. Without a word from her, she knew that those that wished to punish her for today's actions were being quietly silenced one phone conversation at a time.

Another benefit of being a Yotsuba.

Fifth and sixth periods had been somewhat intense. The energy in the classroom was palpable. Her classmates obviously wanted more details, but again that Yotsuba name had driven all but her most loyal friends from the courage to treat her as a normal magic high school student. No one stepped up to ask her directly. This was not a positive benefit to Miyuki. People she once had been able to lightly converse with now treated her as if one wrong word to her would lead to their immediate deaths. Only Shizuku, Honoka and surprisingly Morisaki Shun still treated her like a normal person. Since those three, to more or lesser degrees, had been her accomplices in today's events, they, of course, had no questions like the rest of their classmates to ask of her.

So silence reigned. Despite Honoka and Shizuku's smiles and reassuring expressions, Miyuki couldn't help but feel alone at this moment.

 _"I wish Onii-sama was here with me."_

He was only down the hall, and she could feel him constantly through their bond, but right now physical contact with him would have made everything much better again.

During the class break between the last two periods, Miyuki refused to leave the room. Honoka stayed with her while Shizuku went to get all three of them a beverage.

Their fifth-period teacher had tried her best to carry on with class, but if anyone had paid attention to her instructions Miyuki wasn't aware of it. Miyuki was herself having trouble focusing on anything other than her own thoughts. Sixth-period went much the same way. The final bell was a great relief to her.

She had been surprised when she finally went into the hallway to get to the Student Council Room as quickly as possible. To get to Tatsuya as quickly as possible.

At first, it was exactly as she thought it would be. Loud and excited voices all discussing what she had done. Then void-like silence as they all realized she was amongst them.

Miyuki had long ago gotten used to the eyes of others constantly being on her, but this was a different kind of stare from the normal. The eyes probed her for answers now. She felt all alone in the world at that moment, despite Honoka and Shizuku rapidly moving to either side of her like bodyguards, both tense and ready for action.

Behind her only seconds later was Minami. She would have had to have used Acceleration to get here so quickly from the floor the second years' classes were on.

Even the reassuring presence of these three stalwart friends wasn't enough to keep those probing eyes off her.

The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

At the moment Miyuki herself thought she'd have to scream aloud like the mad woman her fellow students now seemed to think she was, just to let her own mounting tension relieve before she blew up, some other voice she didn't recognize from way back down the hall called out to her.

"We're with you Pres!"

With that one statement, the whole world began to change around her.

"They'll regret what they've done!"

"They can't do this to our Tatsuya!"

At that statement, both Miyuki and Honoka involuntarily began to tear up. Seeing that set off the next wave of shouts.

"They made our Miyuki-san cry! They'll pay for that!"

"We'll make them pay!"

Now every voice in the hall shouted in random indignations. Only now did Miyuki realize those stares weren't probing her for answers. Instead, they were showing intense resolve to her. She realized this hadn't been seen as an attack on her Tatsuya alone. This was seen by them as an attack on all of them, on First High itself. Even more to the delight of Miyuki's heart, to her fellow students at First High, this was now an attack on THEIR Tatsuya.

The tears flowed now unchecked down the cheeks of Honoka and herself. Shizuku had also joined them in tears. Minami worked frantically with her handkerchief to pat at Miyuki's cheeks.

"First High forever!"

Into the sea of random words and shouts came that simple phrase. Within seconds the once disjointed shouts began to find unison.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

The sound reverberated with the power of unity against the walls. The entire school building seemed to pulsate to that sound.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Then to her surprise hands lifted Miyuki upward. Miyuki could feel Minami tense behind her as she was lifted into the air, but when they both suddenly realized only the hands of Honoka and Shizuku along with a few others of the surrounding ladies were doing the lifting, Minami moved to join them, if for nothing more than to ensure Miyuki wasn't dropped.

She was moved forward in the crowd slowly on the shoulders of her friends.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Only now could she see that the third years' hall was packed tighter than ever. She saw the faces of second and first-year students in the crowd. She saw Course One and Course Two standing shoulder to shoulder together. They had all rushed here to be a part of this moment.

Izumi and Kasumi were suddenly before her. They moved to join the others carrying her aloft.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Hands reached out to her and she reached out to them in return.

 _"If only my Tatsuya were with me to see this moment."_

Then coming from the opposite end of the hall, carried high on the board shoulders of Saijou Leonhart, with the support of Yoshida Mikihiko, Shippou Takuma, and Tomitsuka Hagane; and with Chiba Erika and Shibata Mizuki clearing the path ahead of them; here HE came at last.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

He immediately locked eyes with her. She could see his discomfort and confusion. He didn't fully comprehend the waves of sudden emotions washing over him.

When he saw her there, her tear streaked cheeks and her joyous smile; his eyes softened immediately.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

At that moment she wanted to shout to him so that the entire world could hear.

 _"This is for you my Love! This is all for you! See how wonderful everyone thinks you are! See what an impact you have made! See how they rush to defend your honor!"_

They were slowly pushed closer together until they finally met. They reached out to each other, their fingertips grazing and then finally a hand lock was made.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Their eyes never parted as they held each other's hands and bounced about on a sea of their friends and classmates.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Here at this moment, at this place and time, there were no Blooms, there were no Weeds. Every young heart at First High pulsed to the same song, the same shouted cry.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Here they had achieved, even for a brief moment, the First High that Miyuki dreamed should exist. A First High where everyone mattered, and where everyone belonged. A First High where everyone could succeed.

Most especially a First High that was finally worthy to have HIM as a student.

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

She had to make this dream world the reality. This was the pledge she made in her heart. As she held his strong hand in hers, and as his eyes shown back at her with amusement at all the chaos that she had created today for his sake; she renewed the true love's pledge of her soul.

 _"For you my Tatsuya, I could remake the world anew!"_

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"


	5. Chapter 5: Binding Ties

The elation of the student body had poured out of the third years' hall and into an impromptu pep rally in First High's courtyard. Even Momoyama-sensei came out to say some encouraging words to the worked up student body. By the time the students finally started drifting away and heading for their homes, a couple of hours had passed.

The Student Council members had eventually made it to the Student Council Room once things died off, but since it was already so late Miyuki decided it was best to take the rest of the evening off and come back at it fresh after Saturday classes ended. Tomorrow would be a long afternoon for the Student Council members anyway.

The usual gang then made their way to Café Einebrise for drinks and excited banter before heading home. Their individual responsibilities had made such gatherings rarer for the friends, but this evening seemed to be an exception. It was only then that Tatsuya informed Miyuki that they had both received an email. She had been so caught up in events she hadn't checked her terminal all afternoon. It was only then that Miyuki began to feel real concerns for what she had done today.

They quickly moved to change into appropriate attire once they got home. After sending the ready signal through the already open link, they took their usual positions with Miyuki standing before the display and Tatsuya off to her rear at the right. Minami mirrored him on Miyuki's left side. Seeing Tatsuya there, Miyuki grabbed his elbow and pulled him to her side. He was only perplexed by her actions for a moment before understanding swept his visage. He was no longer a servant in Clan Yotsuba; he shouldn't stand in the position of one.

Any misplaced hopes it would just be Hayama calling were dashed when their Maya's smiling visage graced the screen.

"Ara! There they are! My little troublemakers. One blows up fleets of ships and the other blows up the worldwide media."

Miyuki's tense muscles seemed to clench even tighter at Maya's sarcastic greeting.

Tatsuya, Minami, and Miyuki all bowed to Maya from their waists.

"Pleasant evening Oba-sama."

"Good evening Oba….Haha-ue."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!"

Maya's disapproving image accompanied that sound.

"That boy of mine is so obstinate Miyuki-san, so formal and stiff! You really must get him to lighten up more. Tatsuya-kun, let's try again."

Miyuki could hear the jaw of her Onii-sama pop as he lightly shifted it in his consternation.

"Very well, greetings…Okaa-san?"

His first three words were laced with as much sarcasm as Tatsuya was capable of. The final word, "mom", sounded as if he were asking if that was what she wanted him to call her.

He got a delighted answer.

Maya clapped happily before replying in elation.

"That's much better Segare-kun!"

Even Miyuki, with all her Ojou-sama training, had a hard time keeping the distaste of their aunt calling her brother "son" from showing on her face. Tatsuya didn't bother to hide his smirk. Miyuki couldn't help but feel Maya was trying to steal her own dead sister's son.

Miyuki quickly reminded herself that this lie was the one that made her future as Tatsuya's wife a reality.

"Rest assured Oba-sama, I work on Tatsuya-sama's relaxation daily."

Miyuki saw a bright flash of something mischievous cross Maya's eyes before a knowing smirk curled her lips upward and a tiny wink came from her right eye.

"Oh, I have full confidence you do my dear."

Miyuki couldn't help but swallow a gulp at this comment from her aunt, laced as it was with innuendo. She could feel her cheeks begin to redden under Maya's smirking gaze.

Tatsuya rescued her with a cough followed by a comment.

"Okaa-san…..wishes to discuss something with us?"

Even though "mom" was encrusted with Tatsuya's usual mild sarcasm, the delight with which Tatsuya got their aunt to turn her attention towards him was almost comical to behold. Even Tatsuya seemed taken aback by the joy showing in Maya's eyes.

She must have realized i because her usual conspiratorial smirk quickly returned.

"You are correct Segare-kun. Minami-chan."

Miyuki could hear the vertebrae in Minami's back crack as she stiffened into attention from parade-rest position at Maya suddenly speaking to her. She bowed fully towards the screen as she replied.

"At your service Toushu-sama."

"This discussion is a family matter; you may go prepare my son and my niece's dinner now."

Minami bowed again dutifully as she replied.

"As you command Toushu-sama."

Once upright again, her eyes made contact with the side of Miyuki's face. Miyuki cut her eyes to Minami and gave a light nod to confirm Maya's orders. Minami never forgot that she answered to Miyuki first, even if they both eventually had to acquiesce to Maya's commands.

Minami left the room without another word. It was only then that Miyuki realized Hayama was also not in his normal position beside their….her aunt.

 _"This lie keeps me in Tatsuya's arms."_

Maya laid her left elbow on the arm of her chair and planted her cheek in it with a faked exasperated look on her face. She allowed a heavy sigh to escape her before replying to them.

"Ara! Do you know how many phone calls you made your poor aunt make today Miyuki-san?"

Miyuki dutifully hung her head down.

"Please forgive me Oba-sama. Causing you difficulties was not my intent. I am truly regretful for that."

Maya smirked at Miyuki's contrite visage. It was clear from her entertained expression that she had no doubts that Miyuki was only regretful "for that". Maya's mirthful eyes turned towards Tatsuya then.

"Did you know I even had to speak to the Prime Minister about this Segare-kun? OH! What a mother will go through for her children's sake!"

Tatsuya pretended to be mildly interested in his "mother's" words.

"Is that a fact…..Okaa-san? How vexing for you."

Maya looked away then with another exasperated look.

"You can say that because you've never spoken with the man. He's quite a bore really. I like the last one better, and he was just barely interesting."

She looked off to the side as if truly vexed by all this. Her "son" took the opportunity to send his "fiancée" a sarcastic look. Miyuki had to fight hard to suppress her amusement before their...her aunt's eyes turned back to them.

"Well….."

Maya's dark eyes quickly fell on Miyuki. They seemed to be probing her. Miyuki couldn't help but feel "naked" before that gaze. It took all her determination not to shiver under the intensity of that glare.

"….I simply can't get angry at my beautiful little niece and heir."

With these words Maya's visage began to bubble with happiness again.

Off to Miyuki's right, Tatsuya spoke up with a disbelieving tone.

"Is that so…..Okaa-san?"

Miyuki rarely wished Tatsuya wouldn't speak but this time she hoped he'd let this one go. Agitating Maya now could have severely negative consequences for them.

Maya's eyes continued smiling at Miyuki.

"Of course not Segare-kun…"

Then her eyes darted over to Tatsuya and the smile vanished to be replaced by a fearsome gaze.

"…..especially when she is defending her fiancé and MY SON."

She then pulled back into a lecturing tone.

"You see Segare-kun, an attack on you is an attack on our family in general and an attack on your poor mother directly, and you both are aware of how we handle attacks on our family."

Tatsuya and Miyuki shared a mutual look of concern, in Miyuki's case terror, at Maya's statement. The Yotsuba basically caused the destruction of an entire nation for harming a member of their family, specifically the one speaking to them now. The things they could do once Maya had set them to it were truly terrifying to fathom.

As if reading their thoughts, Maya began to laugh.

"ARA! You two! Am I that fearsome? I fully realize these fools are just high schools students! The lesson will be age appropriate, I promise."

This statement brought both of them relief, but not nearly enough.

"Oba-ue…"

The sour look immediately returned to Maya's face. Tatsuya quickly adjusted.

"…Okaa-san…."

The smile instantly returned again to Maya's visage.

"….I respectfully request that you please leave this issue in Miyuki's capable hands. She clearly already has a plan in mind….."

He then cocked a questioning eye toward Miyuki who shyly looked away at his words.

"…though until now, she has kept me in the dark about those plans."

Maya piped up then with a happy tone.

"Has she indeed? Good job dear! He's very hard to perplex."

Miyuki was surprised by their...her aunt's sudden sincere praise. Tatsuya's expression was one of mounting consternation.

"He'd just try to stop you anyway, best to keep him in the dark on these things if you can. He clearly doesn't know what's best for him anyway so we'll just handle that together from now on."

"Okaa-san….."

Maya turned her eyes benignly toward her "son".

"Please do not encourage my fiancée to keep things from me. That will not be a good foundation for a marriage to begin on. Trust between spouses is critical to successful marriages."

Miyuki suddenly became worried that Tatsuya thought she was going to start keeping secrets from him regularly.

"Onii….Tatsuya-sama…..I would never…"

"He's not worried about that Miyuki-san."

Her aunt's words cut her off in mid-sentence. Maya turned her amused smirk to her "son" again.

"Tell your Okaa-san truthfully Segare-kun, had you known what Miyukisan planned to do today, you would have stopped it, right?"

Tatsuya looked irritated as he replied.

"Of course I would have….Okaa-san. We are already over exposed in the public eye. Miyuki's security is always my top priority and continued public exhibitions only attract unwanted and dangerous attention to her."

Miyuki felt genuine shame. She had done this for her Onii-sama's sake, but he was right that it could bring additional work for him in protecting her. She hated being a burden to him.

"Well I can hardly blame you for being exactly what we made you to be, now can I?"

Her aunt's words brought her back out of her own thoughts.

"Even if I relieved you completely of your Guardian duties to Miyuki, you would never give up being her Guardian in your heart."

Miyuki knew the truth of this in her heart as well. No matter what, her Onii-sama would always be there to protect her. She again renewed her vow to do the same for him. She would complement him as his perfect wife. She would fill in the pieces he was missing the way he filled in for her lacking areas. He simply doesn't understand how wonderful to her he is. She promised to show him her appreciation every day of her life.

"You would always defend her. In that way my son, you are indeed the perfect man."

Miyuki turned her attention back to her aunt.

"You would never let a few injuries stop you from protecting your beloved."

Maya's face darkened as she continued.

"You would never make excuses for failing her. You would rather die than allow someone to hurt her."

Maya didn't seem to be with either of them in a conversatioanymorere. Wherever her mind was going was a dark place. The look in her eyes was a mixture of terror and rage.

"Yes, we made you perfect that way my son. You would never allow someone you love to suffer at the hands of another."

A few seconds later, to Miyuki's infinite relief, Maya shook her head lightly and the horrid hollowness in her eyes disappeared. The smile returned.

"Yet your mission has changed my son. Or more specifically Miyuki's mission has changed. She is now the future leader of our clan and you are her fiancé and my son. The two of you will become more and more the public face of Clan Yotsuba, and that process started the day I announced your engagement."

She then turned sternly towards him as she looked Tatsuya straight in the eyes.

"This is not her mission alone. You are also the public face of our family now too. You are MY SON, you both represent me and my will, my command, directly; and you will act at all times accordingly."

Her expression softened as she continued.

"You must adjust to your new mission. You must now protect Miyuki in and out of the public eye. Both of you are already minor celebrities. You will adjust my son, you always have."

She looked off into the distance as if she could see something on the wall of their house across the monitor screens.

"You are my son now, and if I have to drag you kicking and screaming into the spotlight then that is what I'll do. MY SON hides from no one."

The look on her Onii-sama's face was unreadable to Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san did this thing because she loves you, and she wants the world to see how wonderful you truly are. And I, as your mother, agree with her intentions, and support her efforts wholeheartedly."

Maya's eyes drifted toward Tatsuya at that moment. The smile was genuine and her…..affection….for him was palpable in her eyes. Miyuki was stunned to see the much feared Oba-sama look at anyone with that much….love…in her eyes. Much less at her Onii-sama, who just months ago was treated like garbage in their family. It was a look that she had only once seen their real mother look at Tatsuya with, and that was only when he himself couldn't see it.

A shiver finally ran down Miyuki's spine.

 _"She really thinks Tatsuya is….her son. Her real son!"_

"We didn't create you to have you hide away in obscurity forever. Everything done to you in your life has purpose and meaning."

She once again seemed to be staring off into the distance, but it was still Tatsuya that was the focus of her eyes.

"You were made to stand at the pinnacle of this world's magicians my son, and from that height you will shake the world."

The fanatical fire behind her eyes was the sign of a true believer. Miyuki understood then the "faith" that Maya had in Tatsuya. Miyuki could say nothing in rebuttal, because in her heart she knew, that this, her own faith in her Onii-sama, was no different than what she saw on the screen before her now.

The thought that they shared this unshakable faith in her Onii-sama's destiny, aunt and niece together, terrified Miyuki to her core.

Because to her, her faith in Tatsuya was based on love; but to Maya, her faith in Tatsuya was based on something much darker.

 _"Am I really just like…..them? Her?"_

"If that requires some discomfort on your part…."

Maya suddenly changed directions again as she continued.

"…then you will adjust and adapt, you always have."

Her eyes again turned towards Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san and I can discuss your plans going forward for this Nine Schools Competition sometime this coming week. Let Hayama-san know when it will be convenient for you."

"Okaa-san, again it would be inappropriate to…."

It was only now that Miyuki managed to rebuild the courage to see how her Onii-sama had taken all of their aunt's words. To her relief, he appeared nonplussed by it all.

"…don't mind that son. Miyuki-san and I will handle it from here. You'll obviously be competing this year and you are obviously going to win."

She dismissed his concerns as she redirected herself towards her niece.

"Now Miyuki-san…"

Again their aunt's smiling visage fell on her.

"…We'll have a nice little girl chat about Tatsuya-kun's participation in this years' Nine Schools Competition, and exactly how you plan to rub it in the faces of those 'dogs' you mentioned in your broadcast today."

Miyuki bowed again.

"Of course Oba-sama, I look forward to it."

Maya eagerly clapped her hands together again as she spoke.

"OH! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN! I can't wait!"

With that statement, the line went dead.

They stood there before the large and now empty screen. No words passed their lips for at least half a minute.

"Miyuki….."

She finally could turn to him at last. It was then she saw that this whole time he had been playing the potential scenarios out in his mind.

"Yes, Onii-sama?"

He moved toward her, taking her in his arms when he was close enough. The instant relief of his touch seeped into every corner of her body. She happily buried her head in his chest.

"You'll have to be extra careful to navigate this situation."

"I know Onii-sama."

"Whatever you had previously planned, will now be altered and it's danger factor multiplied with Yotsuba interference."

She nodded her understanding into his chest.

"Okaa-san…can be dangerous Miyuki."

"I know Onii-sama; I saw the look in her eyes."

He rubbed the top of her head.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Onii-sama."

"I know you want to do something important for me and so much as I can, I will leave you to it. Don't let it get to the point where my direct involvement would have been for the best sooner rather than later."

Miyuki solemnly nodded her agreement into her Onii-sama's chest.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and after their half day of school most students would tend to hang around doing various things like make-up work, magic practice sessions, club related activities, and things of that nature. This Saturday however was a bit more raucous than normal. The day before had started with Miyuki's now nationwide "gauntlet throwing" broadcast directed to the other eight magic high schools.

The news today was all about that and the expanded format of this year's Nine Schools Competition. Not that Miyuki hadn't thrown the "petrol" on that particular "fire", but the media were now more than happy to "fan the flames" even further. They were already declaring this years' competition to be the most important in the event's history. Miyuki's broadcast seemed to be on every news feed, with commentary and analysis by so-called "experts" dissecting her every word and guessing at her intent. Of course footage of both him and Miyuki once again was everywhere to be seen.

 _"This might be worse than at New Year's."_

He could feel a headache forming over this behind his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. At least in January, they had been able to sequester themselves away for the rest of the school break.

 _"It's already worse than January and only going to get bigger as we approach the competition start date. I hope you know what you're doing Miyuki."_

One particularly bad headline was calling the incident "The Yotsuba Strike Back".

 _"These idiots clearly do not understand what would happen if the Yotsuba ever did truly 'strike back'. They could ask a magician from Dahan if any were still alive."_

Even had Miyuki not made her broadcast yesterday, on this particular Saturday there would still have been above normal afterschool activities going on. Every year at this time on this same weekend emails went to some of this school's best and brightest students.

They had, either as a competitor, engineer, setup, or training assistance; been asked to participate in this year's Nine Schools Competition.

Miyuki had asked Mikihiko to allow the Student Council to borrow the Public Morals Room so that they could double the number of people who would be seen at a time. Normally all competitors would have been seen in the very large Club Management Group's main meeting room. With the expanded number of events and participants this year, along with the corresponding need for additional support staff; it was deemed more efficient to do the participation offers in two smaller groups instead.

Downstairs Honoka, Izumi, and Igarashi were working on the formal invite interviews for support and training staff. The first year's rep, Mitsuya Shiina, was with them as well because they were also handling rookie event participants too.

In the regular Student Council Room were Miyuki, Tatsuya, Mizuki, and Mikihiko. They were handling the official event participants and engineers. Monday morning they hoped to have the completed list of participants ready for publication to the student body and submission to the Nine School's Competition Committee. Alterations could be made all the way up till the opening day of the Competition and even after that point with approvals; but letting the students know who was doing what was the priority. Training and preparations would commence immediately after classes on Monday.

Needless to say, certain people who will be part of the Nine Schools Competition had already been informed and accepted their offers. These folks tended to be on the Student Council, Public Morals Committee, and the leadership of the Club Management Group. Today they were assisting in the process by either performing their normal duties or assisting with the organization of today's interviews. Shizuku, Takuma, Kasumi and Tomitsuka were doing so right now.

Minami was also out and about, performing a vital task for the Nine Schools Competition interviews. Most of the official division participants have already gone through this process over the last two years and knew what to expect. However, for incoming first years, this process could be somewhat intimidating. Only now had they been at the magic high school for almost an entire semester, and the importance of the Nine Schools Competition has already been driven into their minds. Some will always find it a bit too intimidating and try to "escape". Minami had committed the list and faces of this year's first years that were going to be asked to participate in her memory. Right now she was unofficially patrolling the school grounds to make sure those first years didn't get "lost" on their way to the Public Morals Room. The Public Morals Committee members were, unofficially, also assisting Minami with this task.

Tatsuya genuinely felt sorry for the terrified first years that would be attempting such a "breakout". Minami had already developed a fearsome reputation among the new first years as a sempai that can "make" you do what she wanted. It was also well known that when she spoke it was with the authority of the Student Council President backing her, not just a simple "regular" terrifying sempai.

They had handled the Engineers first and there had been an intensely awkward atmosphere when Hirakawa Chiaki came in for her interview. Everyone already knew since Miyuki's broadcast the day before, that Tatsuya would not be leading the Engineering team. Chiaki of course still held a severe grudge against Tatsuya over her conceptions about his complicity in the incident that caused her sister to drop out of First High two years ago. Knowing this, Miyuki was not kindly predisposed toward Chiaki, to begin with. This was the major factor in Tatsuya recommending Mizuki as his replacement over Chiaki, despite both being neck-and-neck in the Magitech class behind Tatsuya himself.

When Chiaki entered she seemed to already be tense, but when she saw Mizuki sitting at the table her irritation and disappointment seemed to be hard for her to hide. She did accept her assignment to the Engineering team without incident or question, but just in case they had asked Tomitsuka to come up for this interview specifically. They felt it would be good for her to have a "friendly" face in the room. It had been noted before that Tomitsuka seemed to have a calming effect on her in the past. Tatsuya was, considering all the potential possibilities, pleased with the result.

Ten minute time windows had been budgeted for every interview just in case the invitee had questions and concerns. Most, of course, did not have questions, so the usual time was actually less than four minutes per interview. To prevent the waste of the invitees' time they had each been assigned an appointment time. This also resulted in there being no long queuing line or the need for people to specifically to organize such a thing.

However, the next invitees were surprisingly late.

Tatsuya put his terminal down and tried to hide his frustrations over all the news about Miyuki and himself that he had just been perusing. At this, Miyuki looked over at him with a questioning gaze.

"Onii….Tatsuya-sama…..?"

"Um…what is it?"

"You don't think they…?"

Tatsuya wasn't sure what Miyuki was thinking about. Seeing this, Mizuki voiced the words Miyuki didn't want to say.

"You don't think they…..ran off….do you?"

Only then did Tatsuya realize what both ladies were concerned about. Tatsuya and Mikihiko exchanged surprised looks with one another that quickly turned into incredulous expressions.

Their eyes swept both ladies with mild amusement.

"Those two avoiding a challenge? There are no concerns of that happening."

Mikihiko reinforced Tatsuya's assessment.

"The normal issue with those two is trying to keep them from jumping into a battle."

Miyuki sighed with relief and a little embarrassment.

"Of course, you are both right. How foolish of me to think it could be otherwise."

Mizuki also had relief on her face. They had only needed reminding of the personalities of the two in question to be set back on the path.

Suddenly from the corner in the back of the room, the door that led to the stairs that went down to the Public Morals Room opened and the two in question emerged from it.

"Sorry we're late! We were told to take the steps because it was quicker to get here that way."

As usual, Erika took the lead. As usual, Leo added on.

"Yeah, we knew the interviews for the training staff were downstairs so we thought our emails had the wrong room when it said to come here."

Everyone but Tatsuya smiled back at them shyly when they mentioned being on the training staff.

"It's no problem. Please take a seat and we'll begin."

Miyuki indicated the two places on her right-hand side. As usual, she occupied the place of honor at the head of the table with Tatsuya, Mizuki, and Mikihiko seated progressively farther from her on her left side. Erika took the seat nearest Miyuki on the right, facing Tatsuya and Leo the one facing Mizuki.

"So, obviously you want our help again with Shields Down. We of course agree."

Leo cocked an angry eye at Erika's words.

"So you just get to speak for me now, huh? What am I, your servant or something?"

Erika smirked a bit without ever looking back at him while replying.

"You should be so lucky to be my servant. Sadly for you, you are inadequate for even that task."

"WHY YOU!"

Finally, Tatsuya found a reason to smile some. For some inexplicable reason, he found these two and their regular banter reassuring and endearing. He never thought he'd miss it when he first started in the Magic Engineering Class, but he indeed had. Of course, he still got a good dose of it regularly outside of the classroom, since this was Erika and Leo's preferred form of communication.

"Now, now….."

Mizuki, of course, attempted to settle their two boisterous friends down, also a familiar result. To her side, Mikihiko lightly shook his head with a knowing smirk on his face.

Not for the first time, Tatsuya realized that he would notice the absence of all these interesting friends Miyuki and he had made these past two years once they graduated next spring.

Only then did he see the warm gaze his…fiancée was casting at him in that moment. He attempted to stop smiling and refocus, which only amused Miyuki more.

Erika and Leo settled down and Miyuki returned her gaze to them with only the slightest of amused hesitation on her face.

"Indeed we do want Erika-chan and Leo-kun to help with Shields Down, assuming Leo-kun also agrees."

Leo looked at her perplexed.

"Um….why would I not agree?"

Mikihiko and Erika simultaneously let out a heavy sigh.

"You just had a whole argument with Erika about her not speaking for you…."

Having turned to face Mikihiko, it only took Leo a moment to understand the point Mikihiko was making.

"Oh! Right!"

Then he smiled at Miyuki while answering.

"I, of course, would like to help."

Erika sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what I said for you already, moron."

Leo crossed his arms and leered at Erika while growling at her.

"Keep that up and I'll put you in a kennel."

Erika's always quick responses were threatening to start the whole process over again. Tatsuya spoke up then while trying to fight down another grin.

"Alright you two, we're here for a reason today."

Erika and Leo looked at him confused for only a second, then composed themselves while smiling back to a lightly amused Miyuki.

"Sorry Pres."

Miyuki smiled even more at them to ensure them all was well before speaking.

"It is indeed as Erika-chan says, we do wish for both of you to...help with this year's Nine Schools Competition."

Tatsuya could tell Miyuki was having a good time going about this whole affair in a round-about way. She enjoyed surprises and judging by their expressions Mizuki and Mikihiko also enjoyed them. All three seemed to be anticipating Erika and Leo's reaction to how Miyuki wanted them to "help". As usual, Tatsuya played the part known as "the straight man" in this comedy routine. He realized that it was a position he was uniquely qualified for and that his composure would delay these two figuring out the truth till the point of the conversation Miyuki desired.

"You are aware that this year, for the first time, the pair's events will be allowed to have mixed pairs?"

Both nodded affirmation to Miyuki's statement, allowing her to continue.

"What many are not yet aware of is that the Magic University Nine Schools Committee sent us a last-minute alteration a few days ago."

Both Erika and Leo slightly raised their eyebrows at this bit of news.

"Having learned of the changes for this year's events at the same time as the student councils, the administrations of the magic high schools called emergency Parent-Teacher Association Meetings and formed a joint Parent-Teacher Council from the elected officers of the individual high schools PTA's."

Tatsuya had barely been aware before these events that First High even had a PTA. He was even more surprised by who the PTA president for First High was, but on reflection, he realized he shouldn't have been that surprised by it. Saegusa Kouichi was currently in his fourth consecutive term as First High's PTA President. Since the only requirement to be a PTA officer was to be a PTA member, there was no term limit. Since his name undoubtedly carried considerable weight, it made sense his fellow parents and legal guardians would elect him yearly so long as he was willing to serve and had a child at the school.

What had really surprised Tatsuya was that someone in Saegusa Kouichi's position had time to dabble in high school affairs. Then considering what he already knew about the leader of the Saegusa Clan, Kouichi seemed the type to want to be involved in everything.

Shiba Tatsurou, to Tatsuya's knowledge, had never attended a PTA meeting, since it would have up until January risked the sibling's intricate cover story. As for Maya, he hoped that she either didn't know or didn't care that her former fiancé and current nemesis was First High's PTA President; since she could, as his "mother", show up to a meeting and potentially cause extreme chaos.

The image of Maya and Kouichi going at each other in a PTA meeting did have some humorous overtones in his mind, but the public scandal would be enormous after that. He buried these useless thoughts and refocused on Miyuki's words.

"The parents and teachers had some objections to the changes implemented, but in the end a compromise was reached. One of their major concerns had been the fact that mixed, all-male, and all-female teams were going to compete directly in the same events against each other."

Erika interjected here.

"Let me guess, some blockhead parents and teachers suggested it was unfair to put the girls up against the boys? How typically sexist of them."

The look of indignation on Erika's face was palpable. Tatsuya also thought she had a point. Most of the 9SC events didn't involve direct physical contact with an opponent. As a result, there were no physical reasons for most events to be gender segregated at the 9SC.

When Tatsuya witnessed Mari pointing this out once to Mayumi when she was still Student Council President, Mayumi had explained that aesthetically no one wanted to see a male pummel a female into submission, even with magic; and in the reverse case a male competitor might actually lose confidence in their magic if they were beaten by a girl.

Mayumi's first point made sense to Tatsuya. Even he would have found it somewhat off-putting to watch a male dominate a female competitor. The second point was a little more difficult to wrap his head around, but considering how fragile the adolescent male ego was, he assumed Mayumi had a valid point. He knew that males and females competed against each other every day at all nine magic high schools. When he himself pointed this out to Mayumi, she said that being beaten by a girl in front of a worldwide audience would magnify the effect for a young male magician.

Since Tatsuya knew he wasn't a "normal" adolescent male he just assumed he was ill-equipped to understand this point.

Mayumi then added on that the most significant reason for the gender event split was that viewers simply preferred to watch single sex events. Tatsuya wasn't sure what she based that on, but the 9SC was extremely popular so it was a "safe" assumption they were doing something right to garner the general population's continued interest.

Shields Down, however, did frequently result in physical contact between magicians, and normally a male's superior upper body strength would be a significant competitive advantage. Erika's superior body control and particular magic skillset tended to nullify an opponent's brute strength, making her the perfect exception in this case.

Miyuki responded to her assumption.

"There were some concerns along those lines and the first suggestion was to split the pairs' events back into just all-male and all-female divisions."

Erika rolled her eyes and let out an indignant sound as Miyuki continued.

"As a counter to this proposal, the 9SC Competition Committee pointed out that there simply wasn't time, given the expanded format of this year's 9SC, to include separate gender divisions in Pair's events. As a result, the PTA representatives agreed that only one Pairs' division was needed so long as all teams were mixed gender, one male, and one female."

Leo cocked his head at this.

"So let me get this straight. They had an issue with girls competing against boys, but the compromise was to let girls compete against boys so long as everyone had one girl and one boy?"

Erika let out another indignant sound before adding in.

"Hypocritical to say the least. What did they achieve with that?"

Miyuki answered.

"Gender issues were not the only concern for the parents and teachers. They were equally disturbed by the fact that magicians could compete in up to five events. They particularly objected to this in the newcomers' events, but also for official events as well. As a condition of allowing an all mixed pairs' division, they also now have insisted that competitors from the individual divisions not be allowed to also compete in the pairs divisions of the same event type. As a result, we will now have two separate competitors in pair's division events that cannot be drawn from the individual competitors in the same event type."

"So now the most events a competitor can compete in are four?"

Erika directed this question to Tatsuya. Erika wasn't intentionally being rude to Miyuki in directed the question to him, so neither Miyuki nor he thought anything was amiss by this.

"That is correct. Assuming a competitor enters Steeplechase they can participate in four events total."

Miyuki spoke again after this.

"There was also a move on the PTA's part to try to cancel Steeplechase, but the Competition Committee wouldn't compromise on that point."

Leo and Erika nodded absentmindedly before Leo spoke up. Everyone present already knew the part the Self-Defense Forces played in changing the competitions the previous year. It seemed that despite the fall of the Anti-GAA Faction, there were still pleanty in the SDF High Command that wanted to see young magicians in more "combat-type" competitions. Since they provided the venue for free, it was hard for the Magic Association and the Magic University to object.

"Well then, we're ready to help out and do our part."

Erika smirked up at Leo.

"Oh! I see! Now you're speaking for me? How ironic."

Leo started to get agitated but then stopped himself once he realized it was pointless to respond to her. Inst, ad he just sighed heavily and shook his head.

Miyuki was ready to spring her trap, conspiratorial glee shown in her eyes. Tatsuya could feel the anticipation from both people on his left as well, who had mostly just listened in up till now.

"There is some benefit to these changes for us though. Since we did relatively well in both the newcomers and official Shields Down events last year, beforehand we would have been hard pressed to insert new competitors in just so they could also be our Pair's team."

The two on the right hand side of the table nodded absently at Miyuki's words, so she happily continued.

"You, of course, heard my challenge to Second and Third High Schools yesterday?"

Leo nodded his affirmation with no unease. Erika also started that way but then something seemed to distract her. She stopped nodding and directed a curious expression at Miyuki.

"I have, despite what the other two course two high schools choose to do, committed First High to filling all of our twenty additional participant spots from the ranks of our course two students."

Leo kept nodding his understand, having not realized the situation yet. Mikihiko could be heard to Tatsuya's left side having a hard time not snickering at this. Mizuki seemed more amused at Erika's now completely invested expression. Erika's eyes started to squint more and more at Miyuki's words.

"So we have come to the moment why you are here. Chiba Erika-chan, Saijou Leonhart-kun..."

"...Um?"

Having his full name called out suddenly made Leo realize something unexpected was about to happen to him. Only now was he devoting his full attention to Miyuki with proper concern in his eyes. Tatsuya looked on his suddenly bewildered friend with sympathy.

 _"Too late Leo, far too late."_

Erika on the other hand now was fully aware of why they were interviewing up in the Student Council Room and not down with the other training staff in the Public Morals Room. Her eyes went wide as she tried to interject a word in.

"…wait just a second here, are we….."

Miyuki would not be denied.

"…the First High Competition Committee has nominated both of you to represent First High in the 2097 Nine Schools Competition as our Shields Down Pair's Official Division Team. We would be grateful if you would accept."

Leo seemed genuinely perplexed.

"Um….I'm sorry. I must not have heard right. Could you repeat that please?"

Erika cast an irritated stare at him before answering for Miyuki.

"Moron! She said she wanted US to be the official Shields Down Team!"

Leo still couldn't believe it.

"Um….really?"

Five voices answered him in unity, all with slightly different tones reflecting their personal thoughts at the moment.

"YES!"

Leo leaned back in his chair like he still couldn't believe it. Finally, a one-word phrase slipped his mouth.

"…wow."

Erika, by contrast, had an expression that looked as if she thought she was being swindled in a deal that seemed too good to be true. She looked with discerning eyes at Miyuki.

"I'd like to ask a question."

"Please do."

"Why us?"

Wherever Leo's mind had drifted off to, he was brought right back to the here and now by this question.

"What….what do you mean by 'why us'?"

The last part of his question took on an irritated inflection.

"Exactly what I asked, why pick us?"

Whatever joy Miyuki, Mizuki, and Mikihiko had at the unveiling of this news was now dampened by what seemed to be Erika's reluctance to accept they had been chosen.

Miyuki's face returned to a serious expression as she answered Erika's concerns.

"We feel that Erika-chan and Leo-kun are some of the most talented students at First High. The committee also judged that both your talents would be best utilized in Shields Down. Your training and sparing efforts with last year's Shields Down competitors were a critical part of our successes in that event. Who better than the trainers to be the actual competitors?"

Nods went all around the table, except where Erika sat. She still looked at Miyuki like Miyuki was trying to trick her. Tatsuya honestly was concerned for Miyuki, because she didn't seem to know how to react toward Erika's intransigent attitude. Erika was quick to continue.

"But neither of us is good enough for the individual Shields Down events right?"

Mikihiko interjected with a concerned expression towards his childhood friend.

"Erika, what are you getting at?"

Erika seemed to ignore him and directed her obviously agitated eyes at Tatsuya.

"Was it not you Tatsuya-kun, who last year while we were sparring as training partners for the REAL competitors; demonstrated plainly to me that I was not good enough to be a competitor in Shields Down?"

Tatsuya calmly responded to her agitated query.

"I was the one that had Minami demonstrate to Hattori-sempai why you were not the best qualified to participate as one of our Women's Individual Shield Down participants."

Erika leaned back with a resigned look at the far wall in response to Tatsuya's words.

"There, as always an accurate and non-biased assessment from Tatsuya-kun. So why exactly have I been made this too good to be true offer now?"

Mizuki, Mikihiko, and Miyuki all had perplexed expressions at Erika's words.

Leo, also with a stunned expression, leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What in the hell are you doing? Accept this honor graceful already."

Erika's frowning mouth turned even angrier at his words, she responded without sparing him a glance.

"Don't you get it? We're the token course two competitors."

Miyuki's hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth with eyes as big as saucers. Erika, however, wasn't done yet.

"Erika-chan, i…."

"While I do appreciate the offer, I don't need a pity assignment. You all heard Tatsuya-kun's words. If this is just to have more course two students, then I would only be hurting First High by competing."

"Erika, it's not like that!"

"Erika-chan, we would never…."

Mikihiko and Mizuki both responded in shock to Erika's assertion.

Miyuki seemed to be stunned into silence over the assumption Erika had drawn behind the intent of the offer.

Tatsuya decided he had to clarify the situation before it got completely out of hand.

"Erika, you said I always give an accurate assessment, correct?"

All eyes fell on Tatsuya in curiosity. Erika nodded her head in affirmation as she spoke.

"Yes, I did."

Tatsuya nodded in acknowledgment to her words as he continued.

"And you trust that I would not be swayed by personal friendships or emotional reasons on making a recommendation, is this also correct?"

Erika simply nodded affirmation to Tatsuya's question.

"It is my assessment in a one-on-one situation Erika could be at a disadvantage in the Shields Down format. While Minami's ability to cast and manipulate barriers is somewhat rare, there are other forms of magic that are more common and could also neutralize Erika's advantages."

Erika looked dejected at these words but continued to listen to Tatsuya.

"Likewise, Leo would also encounter similar difficulties in the individual format of Shields Down."

Now Leo looked dejected as well.

"The key word here is 'Individual'."

All eyes again looked on Tatsuya as he continued.

"You have been asked to compete as a team in Pairs' Shields Down. In this format, your individual weaknesses are minimized because of your complimentary magic skill sets. Erika specializes in acceleration related magics to deliver quick strikes against an opponent. Leo uses fortification related magics that compliment his physical strength and fortitude."

Tatsuya looked intensely at the wavering expression on Erika's face.

"Barring the combat overtones of Steeplechase and Monolith Code, Shields Down is the closest event in the 9SC to actual one-on-one combat. You two have been identified on numerous occasions as among the top magicians in this school for combat-related proficiency."

Neither could deny this, they have stood shoulder to shoulder with everyone in this room in REAL magic combat situations numerous times already, too numerous for normal magic high school students, and had been identified as superior magic combatants.

"The two of you, assuming you can develop team cohesion between you, would be the perfect combination of speed and brute force. That was my assessment for the both of you together as candidates for Pairs' Shields Down, and why I personally recommended you for the event."

Though it had been Miyuki's wish since first hearing of the mixed pairs teams to try to find a way to put these two together in Pairs' Shields Down, it was only after the latest rules revision prevented the Individual Shields Down division competitors from being part of the Pairs' Shields Down team that Miyuki could justify proceeding with her desires. Tatsuya, as Miyuki's proxy, duly nominated the pair in her stead. That, of course, was not done simply to please his…..fiancée. Without the individual competitors being available, Erika and Leo were clearly the best team for this event in his estimation.

In this case, practicality had happily combined with a pleased Miyuki's intent. Being objective though, Tatsuya suspected Miyuki had some ulterior motive behind wanting this particular pairing that was completely unrelated to the 2097 Nine Schools Competition.

Erika looked like she was still in doubt despite Tatsuya's assessment. Mikihiko stepped in quickly to put an end to her doubts.

"President Shiba, I believe a look at the candidate list would be additionally illuminating at this point. May we show them?"

Miyuki was taken off guard by the suggestion, but clarity swiftly crossed her face before she replied.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea."

Her finger danced across the embedded terminal in the table top. On the far wall, the monitor that beforehand had displayed the 9SC logo sprang to life and the lists of events and competitor candidates appeared in tabular form.

"As you can see, each event has a list of candidates under it ranked by the committee's assessment of their suitability for that particular event. Please notice the Pairs' Shields Down category."

At Mikihiko's words, Erika and Leo both looked stunned at the screen. There were no other candidates listed under Pairs' Shields Down.

"So you see, we haven't even been able to identify a decent backup option for you two. Any candidate that is superior to you two are either already competing in the Individual Shields Down category or maxed out the number of events they can enter that they are better suited for. You two are literally the only candidates left who have the skill and talent to win. Anyone else we'd put here would be plainly inferior to you and we'd probably have to concede that this event was unwinnable for First High."

"Mikihiko might be overstating things a bit, but indeed there were no other candidates considered."

After Tatsuya said this, Mizuki added on.

"I think it's important that Erika-chan and Leo-kun also know that there was no debate when their names came up and that the vote was unanimous for them as well. They had the entire competition committee's full support."

In a rare occurrence, the usually animated Erika was reduced to a state of silence. Both Leo and Tatsuya couldn't help but notice that there was no happiness in her expression though.

"I hope Erika-chan can see now that Leo-kun and she are the committee's preferred competitors for this event and not merely on our team list to fill a quota."

Miyuki smiled with sincerity and concern when she spoke these words. Erika, a bit crestfallen, looked shyly at Miyuki while responding.

"Yes….I see that now. I would ask everyone to forgive my hasty assumptions and statements."

Tatsuya responded to this statement from her.

"There is no need for forgiveness. You had valid concerns. I hope we have addressed them to your satisfaction?"

Erika nodded to this. Miyuki spoke

"Do either of you have any other concerns you would like to discuss?"

Both Leo and Erika shook their heads at this.

"Then can we depend on you to be our Pairs' Shields Down competitors?"

Leo nodded with confidence.

"You can depend on us, President Shiba."

Erika, with considerably less enthusiasm, also responded.

"Yes…..I agree."

Even though the other four people in the room were both perplexed and concerned at the normally boisterous Erika's lack of enthusiasm, they all felt relief. Once Erika had agreed to something she was the type to put her all into it.

* * *

As they had walked into the Student Council Room together, so they also walked out, this time through the main door to the hallway. Leo was elated at the chance to compete again against the best the other eight magic high schools had to offer, but he couldn't simply ignore the downtrodden vibe Erika was giving off.

Once they were a safe distance away from the student council room he broached the topic with her.

"What is the issue? I don't get it?"

Erika, who was walking slightly ahead of him, never lost a beat as she kept moving forward, but a heavy sigh escaped her.

"…you wouldn't understand."

Now it was Leo's turn to sigh heavily as he directed an irritated look at the back of Erika's head.

"You really do think I'm a troglodyte, huh?"

Another exasperated heavy sigh escaped from Erika before she replied.

"You're a bit slow on the up-take, but even I can acknowledge you're not stupid. You know very well I don't really mean it MOST of the time when I call you moron."

Leo did know that, but till now it was something neither had ever acknowledged between themselves. He still was irritated by her saying he was slow, but even he acknowledged it took him a moment longer to come to realizations when they were unexpected. He decided to continue.

"So…..since SPEED is not an issue here, why don't you let me try to understand the problem. After all, we're supposed to be a team on this one and I can't properly prepare or respond if I don't understand where my partner is coming from."

He could tell by her shift in body language that she was looking for a way to get out of explaining herself to him, but in the end, she had no real recourse.

By this point, they had made it to the ground floor and out of the front of the school. It was clear that both had decided without saying so that their school day was over and they planned to go home now. Erika shifted from the main path towards the gate and moved to a bench on the side. It was a warm day, but not so warm they'd sweat sitting outside. There was a decent breeze coming off the hills and mountains that dominated a good portion of the Hachioji skyline, so they could be comfortable there for a little while at least.

Erika took a seat and Leo joined her with a respectable distance between them. No one could confuse them for a couple with this much space between them, right? Leo always tried to maintain a respectable distance between them when they sat next to each other. She was the only person he consciously did this with though. He had never bothered to ask himself why he did this with just her. What he usually asked himself at moments like this was _"she doesn't realize I'm doing this on purpose, right?"._

Erika threw her right arm along the back of the bench, nearly touching Leo's left shoulder with her fingers. He hoped she didn't notice he had flicked his eyes toward her hand with trepidation.

She looked off at the far horizon, then closed her eyes for a long moment before reopening them again.

"Leo has competed and won a Nine Schools Competition before."

It was a statement of fact. Leo, alongside Tatsuya and Mikihiko had been unexpectedly thrust into the Newcomers Monolith Code two years previous after Morisaki's team was injured.

"Well…yeah, but this is different. We didn't have time to train or think on it. In a way, it made it easier. Plus it was the Newcomer's Division so it wasn't like we were up against sempais or anything that intimidating."

She never turned her eyes off the horizon.

"But you won anyway. You made your school and your family proud, right?"

All Leo could do was agree.

"Well…yes, at least I hope we made you,….um, the school proud."

Did she notice his flub just then?

"Do you know why Miki and I dragged Mizuki and you to that 9SC in the first place? Um…what I really mean to say is do you know why Miki and I had to be there?"

He smirked a bit at her question. He hoped he'd get a chance like this one day.

"Like Erika said, I'm slow, but not stupid. Your families made you go. They wanted you both to see what they had expected from you."

Erika had a genuine shock on her face as she looked at Leo with wide eyes. This only caused him to smirk more. Then she squinted at him in doubt.

"Miki told you."

Leo genuinely shook his head at what Erika clearly thought was a statement of fact.

"….Tatsuya?"

"Nope, like he'd tell anyone your personal business in the first place."

Erika turned away from him again with a perplexed look on her face. This pleased Leo to no end.

"Slow, but not stupid. Your words."

Left unsaid was that fact that at the time, Mizuki had figured it out and told him her suspicions. Leo thought, given the circumstances, Mizuki wouldn't mind him not assigning proper credit in this particular situation though.

Still with a suspicious look on her face, Erika decided to move the conversation forward.

"So…then you do understand that this is a 'Numbers' issue?"

Leo nodded. He understood the pressure to perform that weighed down on even the youngest members of Numbered Magic Houses.

"Leo, despite your grandfather being a Fortress Class magician; you don't have the same expectations from your family that we from Numbered houses have. You winning Monolith Code was a bonus to your friends and family. Miki winning with you had a completely different meaning for his family."

Leo understood the difference well.

"Redemption."

Again her eyes fell on him with an odd look.

"Yes…exactly. Great things were always expected of Miki. Though he is the second son, he is more talented than his brother. When he faltered before coming to First High, it was a great disappointment to the Yoshida."

Leo nodded his understanding.

"His being qualified only as course two was an additional blow. His father sent him to the 9SC as a form of 'instructive punishment'. Miki was told to 'watch and see where he himself should be'. It was an act of serendipity that he was in the right place, at the right time, and with the right people to be given the chance to redeem himself. He came home to the praise of his family."

Erika turned slightly away again looking at the far horizon.

"I understand. You also were in the same situation but didn't get the chance to redeem yourself. Well, now you can."

He looked at her with warm eyes then, too warm for someone who was just her friend.

"I am afraid you have once again fallen into the ranks of the dunces."

Her refutation of his statement caught him off guard.

"Yes, our situations are on the surface similar, but that is literally only skin deep."

Leo tensed at the sullen expression dancing across Erika's face.

"Miki was, and once again, is the shining star of the Yoshida. The pride of his family. Everyone from his parents to the acolytes in their temple were overjoyed at his redemption. But you see, with the Chiba, I never had that problem. I was never held up in high regard in the first place, so I can't even try to redeem myself. After all, my family never expected anything of me, at all."

Leo furrowed his brows in concern for her.

"You see Leo, I'm a bastard."

"…Erika, that's not…."

"There's no point in denying it. I am the classic definition of 'bastard' in the living flesh. My father's unintended child with a woman who was at best a concubine and at her worst a blatant adulterous slut."

"ERIKA! That's…that's!"

"The truth Leo, it is the truth of my existence. I was unexpected, unwanted, and an unneeded burden to my paternal bloodline."

His heart was screaming at him.

 _"YOU ARE WANTED! YOU ARE NEEDED!"_

His mouth couldn't speak the words. In this moment he felt the fear and terror that he could never feel on the field of battle. A tiny voice in the back of his mind never let him say the words his heart felt for HER.

 _"She doesn't feel the same way about you. You could lose her forever if she knows the truth. Better friend than…..nothing."_

He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He wanted to let her know she was the center of at least one other person's world. He felt such hate towards himself, but in his mind, his cowardice was justified. She had never once given him the slightest hint she returned his unspoken love for her. He could lose everything that mattered to him with just one wrong word, and he loathed himself for his fear.

"If we lose, they will simply think that was what was expected. Even if we win, they will not care in the slightest. You simply can't disappoint people who expect nothing of you."

Leo squeezed his eyes tight before replying to her.

"You keep saying them, but that is not true. Erika's brothers are not like that, and even if you say that Toshikazu was that way, Naotsugu surely loves his imouto!"

Erika smiled wistfully at that, but the joy of that expression never reached her eyes.

"Um….you think so? I suppose you are right; but Leo, you can love someone that you think is useless. People do it all the time."

In his mind, she was determined to find a reason to degrade herself. Did she really have no concept of her own value? Leo had seen the way her brothers looked on her with pride, how could she not know their pride in her when a moron like him could see it?

 _"That damn father of hers! All of this is his fault! He was the weak one! He was the one who sinned and continues to sin against Erika! The fool! To discard something as precious as….HER!"_

More words from his heart, more words he couldn't speak, and more anguish at his own weakness and inability to help her with her pain. The rage in his heart was almost too much for him to suppress.

"Until I entered First High, I wasn't even a 'Chiba'. I lived under my mother's family name Katori. This is the true definition of the difference between Mikihiko and my situations. Being a course two student was a shame on him and his family. For me, however, being just a below average magician was adequate in my family's judgment. Something that would have been infinitely shameful for either of my brothers was 'good enough' for Erika. And I was rewarded with nothing more than what should have been mine from birth. THAT Leo, that is the difference."

She managed a sad smile as her eyes again scanned the mountains around them.

"And because I was finally 'allowed' to have the family name, but not the legacy; is why I was reluctant to accept. All I can do is shame the Chiba name with my performance if I lose; and because I am nothing, a bastard, it doesn't even matter if I win. All I can do at best is not fail."

It was too much to bear any longer. Leo sprang to his feet in a fury and rounded on the wide-eyed Erika.

"DAMN THEM THEN! DAMN THEM ALL!"

Erika looked on with shock at his sudden fury, so did everyone else in the front plaza of First High.

"If they don't see Erika's worth than damn your family to hell!"

Erika now looked around a bit embarrassed.

"Um…Leo….um….."

"We'll show them what fools they are! I pledge to you right now, we WILL win Pairs' Shields Down! We will obliterate all who get in the way of our victory!"

Again she was focused with a surprised looked at Leo's fury and determination.

"We will sweep all the competitors before us from the stage! We will blaze a path before us that will live in legend for decades to come!"

Erika's expression seemed to change at these words. The eyes softened and corners of her mouth curled slightly upwards.

"And when we are standing on the central podium, with First High's banner flying high above our heads, I will take our victory medals and personally shove them down that Bastard's throat!"

Now Erika's eyes widened again in shock.

Only a few seconds later did they both realize a growing crowd had gathered at this spectacle. Suddenly they heard cheers and shouts of encouragement.

Mixed in amongst the cheers were random comments from the crowd.

"Chiba-san and Saijou-san are going to be our Pairs' Shields Down team?"

"Look at Saijou-kun's strength and determination, we can't lose!"

"There's no way we can lose behind their speed and strength!"

Leo looked on embarrassedly at how his personal pledge to the woman he secretly was in love with had caused a public ruckus. Erika smirked knowingly at his back.

"Well, you've worked them up now, better finish the job."

"Um…right."

Leo looked out at the small but enthusiastic group of First High students.

"Um…damn right we're going to win! And we'll make them pay for how they treated Tatsuya too!"

That was a popular line these days at First High. As expected it received an appreciative response.

"And we're going to show them that the best magic high school was, is, and always will be…FIRST HIGH!"

"FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH! FIRST HIGH!"

Leo was able to stop chanting only moments later as the crowd had taken up the roar.

He simply looked on, surprised he was able to cause all this with his words. Words that spoke of his love for Erika without saying it directly.

Suddenly she was behind his left shoulder looking on.

"Slow, but you're apparently inspirational when you are passionate about something."

His cheeks pinked a bit at her praising words.

Her face then turned back to where he had been sitting a moment ago.

"And strength will clearly not be an issue for our team either."

Leo's expression became even more embarrassed once he saw what Erika was looking at. The wrought iron armrest of the bench where his right hand had been not only had been bent out and downward, but also had a clear impression of the inside of his clenched fist around it.

"Um…well I….."

Erika laughed lightly as she took out her terminal and quickly typed out a message.

"Don't worry, it will be fixed up."

When she finished she leaned in closer so he could hear her over their raucous fellow students.

"So, by 'That Bastard', you weren't perhaps talking about my father were you?"

Leo looked back at her with wide eyes. He didn't realize he had gone that far. Before terror could settle in, Erika simply smirked back at him and shook her head knowingly at his awkwardness.

"Don't worry, I have called him that before myself."

Now she smirked at his awkwardness and shook her head at him.

From the Student Council Room three flights above, even the cheers of the small group of students in the front plaza could be heard. The four in the room, between interview sessions, had gone to the window to see what all the fuss was about.

"I wonder what those two did to get everyone cheering like that."

To Mizuki's question, Mikihiko provided a response.

"With those two, who knows? President, I do suspect that at least one of our events' competitors have been exposed before Monday though."

Miyuki only smiled at this.

"I think we can let this one out early."

At that moment Tatsuya's terminal buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read the text from Erika.

"In his excitement, Moron broke the armrest of the first bench on the left out front. Think you could fix that on the way home for him?"

Miyuki had leaned in to read it as well. Once she had she smiled and giggled a bit.

Neither of them minded Tatsuya using Regrowth on inanimate objects since Tatsuya could only feel pain for things that felt pain in the first place. Since Iron has no pain receptors, Tatsuya would feel nothing when restoring it to its previous condition.


	6. Chapter 6: The Heart Desires

Following their long day of Nine Schools Competition related work that Saturday, the Shibas made Sunday a day of rest. Even Tatsuya managed to restrain himself and neither visited Yakumo for training, or FLT Division Three for work on ESCAPES. Instead, the two and Minami made Sunday a "routine" vacation day in their home. In other words, Minami cleaned and cooked as much as Miyuki would allow her, Tatsuya spent a few hours in his downstairs lab to work on ESCAPES, and Miyuki made her plans and plots for the future, between interfering with Minami's attempts to do normal maid work.

Monday was back to schedule for not only the Shibas but for First High as a whole. Following Tatsuya's return from his morning training with Yakumo-sensei, the three traveled to school together as usual. After that, the school day proceeded as it normally would. Only the most observant could tell the building anticipation within the student body increasing as the day went on. Monday afternoon was the first day of "official" training for this year's Nine Schools Competition. The particular excitement for Miyuki on this day wasn't the start of active training, but the person who, as strategy chief for First High, would be overseeing that training starting today.

In other words, today was Tatsuya's debut as strategy chief.

It was true that Miyuki, as student council president, was the leader of First High's students and thus also the leader of First High's Nine Schools Competition contingent. Even so, it was the strategy chief that planned and maintained the organization and training behind the scenes and would, once at the competition, develop tactical adjustments for the competitors to win their events.

Most years the student council and club activities group leadership would form an informal oversight committee to monitor the work of the strategy team, which was somewhat redundant as the same people usually were on the strategy team to begin with.

This year the leader of First High had such supreme confidence in her strategy chief that such oversight would, in her judgment, merely hinder the smooth operation of the overall team. Miyuki wasn't even capable of fathoming a situation where she would overrule her Onii-sama's decisions on anything.

Most of the student council and many other important leaders at First High were now well familiar with the symbiotic relationship the future husband and wife shared and learned not to question its effectiveness or iron clad impregnability. Those that didn't know that Tatsuya's word was Miyuki's quickly learned otherwise.

For the benefit of the one person in the group unfamiliar with this smooth flowing relationship, Tatsuya himself had insisted that they take no shortcuts and keep everyone well informed as they had in previous years. Not for the first time, Miyuki thought the already well familiar Tomitsuka would have been a more convenient choice for club activity group's president than Igarashi.

 _"I'm sure Hattori-sempai had his reasons."_

Miyuki didn't judge that Igarashi was inferior in any way to Tomitsuka as a leader for club activities group; just that he wasn't familiar with how Miyuki, in other words, Tatsuya, liked to run things. Igarashi questioned things that even Izumi now took for granted. Tatsuya insisted that he found this beneficial since everyone else in "the group" had come to accept his judgments as practically infallible. Miyuki doubted if Izumi was totally behind that notion, but her resistance to Tatsuya's leadership had steadily reduced since the day she first met him. The new first years' representative was still a question mark as well, but not nearly as confident and vocal yet as the rest of the council.

Tatsuya seemed to think that an opposing view or simply questioning his designs provided a check to make sure he had thought everything through. Miyuki had no doubts that Onii-sama, on his own, had accomplished this task well before ever presenting his plans in the first place. She had a hard time seeing the value he drew from this process, but since it was Tatsuya, she accommodated his wishes unquestioningly.

These thoughts passed through her mind as she watched her Beloved oversee the training of the Speed Shooters in their training area in the artificial forest behind the school. Miyuki sat behind the console of the control desk in the corner of the student council room. From here she had access to all the video feeds from around campus. The theory behind this level of access was to track the progress of the training from a central location; but in reality, since she knew Tatsuya was handling the real work of overseeing training, Miyuki simply followed his progress from one event training location to the next. She never tired of looking at him. On occasion, he'd turn around and smirk knowingly at the cameras.

Since the normal work of the student council went on as usual even during the preparations for the Nine Schools Competition, the council had to redo their schedules to make sure they didn't slack off on "normal" work during this hectic time. Considering the secret work Miyuki had added on to their plate, it could be said they were three times as busy as usual.

Miyuki had allowed Izumi to draw up the initial student council schedule so that everyone had time for class work, Nine Schools training, and student council responsibilities. The obvious immediate results of placing Izumi in charge of scheduling had resulted in the two of them being alone together.

 _"I should have expected this result."_

Miyuki was both relieved and sympathetic towards Izumi's obvious frustration. She clearly had not anticipated the number of people who would be coming and going from the student council room on this particularly active day, thus foiling her well-made plans. Instead of spending precious alone time getting to know her idol on a more personal level, Izumi seemed to be pushing the unlock button for the door every few minutes. When Miyuki gently suggested to her that it was alright just to prop the door open and let folks come and go as they please, Izumi objected that it was improper for others to have that level of unfettered access to the student council president. Miyuki could only smile benignly on her kouhai's mounting agitation. Still, Miyuki couldn't help but feel relieved at this turn of events as well. Izumi's ardor for her could be offputtingly intense and mildly disturbing at times.

Once again the door chime rang. An immediate groan of frustration slipped from Izumi's mouth. She practically slammed her hand on the intercom button before speaking.

"WHAT?"

Miyuki quickly covered her open mouth with her hand before chiding her junior.

"Izumi-san, that is not proper."

The sudden look of mortification that Izumi turned toward Miyuki's response showed that Miyuki had inflicted an emotionally "mortal" wound.

"Mi….Mi….President I…..please…."

Miyuki recovered from her initial shock and now directed a slightly disappointed look toward her wrecked admirer.

"Izumi-san, it is not me you need to apologize to."

Now Izumi was completely devastated. She hung her head low and tears began to form in her eyes.

"…..ye…yes, you're correct as always President."

Now Miyuki was about to tear up herself. For some reason, she hadn't anticipated Izumi breaking down and starting to cry. She quickly sent a concerned smile to her kouhai before trying to stem the tide of emotions.

"I'm sure all will be right again once you apologize to our visitor."

Izumi timidly looked up and solemnly nodded her head, the tears hadn't broken free from the corners of her eyes. Her response was almost a whisper.

"Of course President."

Gently pushing the intercom button this time, Izumi spoke softly into it.

"Who is it?"

The voice from the other side was predictably brusque.

"It's Erika, what's taking so long?"

Izumi closed her eyes in frustration before composing herself for her response.

"Sorry for the delay sempai, please enter."

Izumi pressed another button and the mechanism that unlocked the door made a slight buzzing sound. Through the door came Erika in her school uniform, but her loose gait and wet hair indicated she had just finished showering after her first Shields Down practice session.

"That brother of yours!...Oh, sorry, fiancé of yours. He's a regular slave driver!"

With that typically brash intro, Erika plopped herself down on a chair around the conference table and appeared to melt into it.

Izumi couldn't help but look disappointedly at Erika's, in Izumi's obvious opinion, overly familiar attitude with the President of First High and the student council room. Miyuki merely smiled brightly at Erika before replying.

"My Tatsuya-sama undoubtedly will make sure to extract the full measure of effort in his training regime."

To this statement, Erika sighed deeply before replying.

"Wooooooo…I'll say. I didn't know I could hurt in the places I hurt now, and I'm in good shape! Can't imagine what folks who don't work out regularly are feeling like this evening."

Miyuki laughed lightly at this, then stopped when she saw Izumi rise and turn toward Erika.

"Chiba-sempai."

Erika, exhausted, took a moment to recognize that she had been spoken to.

"Um….Oh. What is it?"

Erika and Izumi rarely spoke to one another directly, even though they both were often in the same group of people together.

Erika's eyes grew wider as Izumi bowed deeply toward her.

"Please forgive my earlier rudeness when I answered the intercom. I have no excuse for my behavior. I beg Chiba-sempai's forgiveness."

Erika looked on Izumi's bowed form with confusion. She then turned a questioning glance to Miyuki who smiled back to her and gave a knowing nod to indicate to Erika she should just accept it.

"Sure thing kid. Think nothing of it."

With that flippant reply, the episode began and ended quickly for the visibly tired and disinterested Erika.

As Izumi stood upright again she had a very unsatisfied look on her face. Erika's brisk response wasn't meant as rudeness, even Izumi knew this much, but Izumi's Ojou-sama training told her that a formal apology deserved a more formal response than what she just got. She knew Erika was a daughter of a prominent Numbers house and should have thusly received at least rudimentary training in proper manners. She turned toward Miyuki then with a searching look and got the reassurance from her beloved President that she craved. An approving smile and an acknowledging nod from Miyuki was all it took to assuage Izumi and make her beam again with delight.

As a very happy Izumi returned to her seat and the console she had been working on, Miyuki redirected the conversation toward Erika.

"So, what type of training did Tatsuya-sama have you do today?"

Erika looked up at her before responding.

"He had Minami put me through the wringer, that's what. From what I can tell Tatsuya had everyone doing solo work today, matching the pairs' team members individually against the soloists. Minami sure has earned the women's solo spot in Shields Down. She'll win again for sure."

Miyuki judged this to be a fair assessment of the reigning women's Shields Down newcomers' solo Champion Minami's capabilities, so she added no additional comments on that topic. Anything more might make Erika agitated. It's never easy having a kouhai outperform you, but in this case it really wasn't a fair assessment of Erika's talents to compare her to Minami. Plus Minami's particular magic skill set, three-dimensional defensive barriers, was a speed magician like Erika's literal antithesis. If Erika could show real improvement against Minami in the next few weeks, Miyuki had no doubt First High would win all three Shields Down events.

 _"And Erika-chan and Leo-kun's victory will go a long way towards real change in other ways too. And speaking of changing things…."_

"So, what is Leo-kun up to?"

Erika briefly directed an irritated look toward the innocently smiling Miyuki. Had Miyuki been clairvoyant Erika's thoughts might have been _"how should I know? Don't put us together like that! I don't own him!"_

This look only provided additional satisfaction to the scheming Miyuki. Even Izumi, her back to Erika, seemed to be amused at the expression Erika was giving off. Apparently, Izumi could see Erika's face in the blank console screen beside her. Izumi had a pretty good understanding of Miyuki's intentions in antagonizing Erika in this way.

Quickly recovering, whether due to her own lack of energy or a desire not to play into Miyuki's game, Erika relaxed and provide an answer.

"Tatsuya-kun has that ogre out in the woods jumping from behind rocks and scaring people."

Miyuki instantly knew that Erika was referring to First High's attempt to make a Steeplechase course in the artificial forest. It had been proven last year that Steeplechase was difficult to replicate for training purposes since there's no real way to know what types of obstacles would be deployed. They had a better understanding than they had the year before since it had been the inaugural Steeplechase event, but Tatsuya was convinced that even without Parasite equipped gynoids, that the more "regular" types of traps they saw last year would not be deployed again the very next year.

So Tatsuya's solution was to train everyone in Cross Country and simultaneously throw all kinds of physical and magical traps at them. It only made sense that he'd ask for the mountain club leader's assistance in this regard.

"To think Leo-kun has the strength to help with training after being trained hard as well. Should Leo-kun not rest too?"

Izumi turned to direct a rather innocent question toward Miyuki, but her choice of honorifics for Leo produced the most interesting of results.

"…who?"

The question came from Erika, and so did the look. Izumi, apparently oblivious to the change in the room's mood she just initiated, turned a pleasant look toward Erika to answer her.

"Leo-kun, isn't he also tired since he obviously had to work out today with Tomitsuka-sempai?"

Miyuki stared with amazed amusement at the strange expression on Erika's face.

Equal parts anger, confusion, disgust and many other of the more negative emotions warred each other across Erika's usually beautiful and smirking visage. Most who saw it would find it unreadable, but would instantly know it wasn't a positive look.

Erika's next words were just a whisper.

"…..Leo…..KUN?"

Miyuki's amazed expression intensified at that response.

 _"Is that? Could it really be?"_

Sensing she did something very wrong, Izumi's own expression began to change in response. Then she suddenly seemed to realize her grave error.

"Um…..I…I mean Saijou-sempai. Isn't…Saijou-sempai tired, from….."

Miyuki was fascinated by Erika's reaction. She was just staring intently at poor Izumi, who was now almost withering under the intensity of Erika's eyes. Miyuki could feel the corners of her mouth involuntarily pull upwards in reaction.

 _"…..so, you don't own him, huh Erika-chan? Awfully possessive reaction about someone you don't 'own'."_

One thing Miyuki knew for certain was that Erika probably didn't know what she was doing in that moment, or how she looked. As if to prove that point she suddenly moved her head from staring at Izumi and blinked a few times before answering her.

"Um…how should I know? I don't own him!"

Both Izumi and Erika then directed a surprised look at Miyuki, who was using her hand to stifle a sudden giggle she was having trouble stopping. Erika turned away irritated, and Izumi used the opening provided to turn back towards her work and the "safety" it would provide her.

The awkwardness of things continued for a few moments as Erika and Izumi attempted to ignore Miyuki's poor attempts at hiding her amusement. A clearly irritated Erika finally tried to cut her eyes toward Miyuki, which only resulted in Miyuki having a harder time and Erika turning away more irritated than before.

The situation had the real potential to turn sour if it continued this way and Miyuki began to seriously attempt to suppress her giddiness by biting her lower lip. Luckily for all of them, new arrivals shifted the mood back to neutral.

Honoka used her own student council authority to enter the room with the use of the bio-scanner. With her were Shizuku, Minami, and Kasumi. All four had had training today and all of them showed signs of it. Each had damp hair like Erika, but only Minami seemed not to want to pass out then and there. Honoka seemed the worst for wear, she was practically leaning lifelessly against Shizuku, who didn't look quite up to the challenge of holding her own self upright, much less her friend.

Everyone exchanged pleasant greetings as they all melted into the seats like Erika had before. Pixie, having sat quietly in the corner this entire time, stood and took everyone's' drink order, much to Minami's obvious annoyance. Once they all sipped on their drinks, it only took them a few moments to notice the odd atmosphere in the room, but Miyuki dispelled it with a pleasant smile and both Miyuki and Erika engaged them in talking about the afternoon's exertions, so the atmosphere quickly livened. Only Izumi seemed to still feel awkward, which naturally drew the occasional questioning glance from her brasher twin.

A few minutes later and the always impatient Kasumi was once again on her feet and drifting aimlessly around the room. After wandering around for a while she found herself at an oblique angle with Miyuki's terminal when something caught her eye.

"What the?"

Within milliseconds she was looking wild-eyed over Miyuki's shoulder at the screen, which had gone into scroll mode once Miyuki began conversing with the group.

"Go back! Go back! Go back!"

Miyuki, like almost everyone else in the room, only looked at Kasumi with a surprised expression. Izumi on the other hand…..

"KASUMI! Move BACK from President Shiba now! Your behavior is totally inappropriate and shameful to the Saegusa name!"

Despite her indignation at her sister's actions, no one seemed to notice her outrage as suddenly everyone found a second wind and were on their feet, crowding around the screen Miyuki and Kasumi were looking at. With a frustrated expression, Izumi eventually walked over to join them.

Miyuki looked around seriously surprised at everyone's curiosity.

"It's just the campus closed circuit monitoring system."

Kasumi was just as interested as before.

"Yeah, but go back to the last screen."

Then Kasumi let out a sudden sharp yelp as her sister's palm made forceful contact with the back of her skull. Rubbing her head, she corrected her wording.

"Sorry President Shiba, will you please scroll back to the last camera shot?"

Miyuki looked at her pained expression with sympathy and did what Kasumi asked of her.

There before them on the screen was a corner overhead shot of the room directly below them, the public morals committee room.

"See! Right there! Look!"

"Calm down!"

Izumi rebuked her sister's over enthusiasm once again, this time without physical contact.

"I had no idea you could watch all the rooms too."

Honoka was genuinely surprised by this.

"I didn't even know there was a camera there!"

Kasumi was surprised her committee room had a camera in it. Her sempai on the public morals committee let out a sigh that contained more disappointment than frustration.

"As I have told you before Kasumi-chan, you need to work on being more observant. It's been there the entire time you have been on the committee."

Unlike when her twin chastised her moments before, Kasumi looked genuinely rebuked by Shizuku's words.

"…..sorry sempai."

"Hey, what is Miki doing down there?"

Naturally at Erika's question all eyes turned towards the singular figure on the screen who was crouched down on the floor and looking around under one of the terminals.

"Is Mikihiko-kun qualified to repair that terminal?"

Honoka's obvious question resulted in a snicker from both Kasumi and Erika.

"Only if Miki is trying to electrocute himself instead of fix it. He's notoriously bad at mechanical and electrical stuff. He can barely figure out a regular CAD's interface terminal."

Miyuki gave Erika only the slightest of unapprovingly looks as she responded.

"Now Erika-chan, I'm sure you're exaggerating just a bit."

Erika looked back with a faked pained expression.

"OH! You think so?"

"I'm afraid Erika-chan's statement on the Chief's abilities is correct. He is notoriously bad with mechanical and electrical devices."

As was normal from Shizuku's expression and tone, it was impossible to tell if she were serious or joking, so one was always forced to assume she was earnest. Since Mikihiko became Public Morals Chief, Shizuku had begun to call him "Chief" whenever she or he had on the public morals committee armband, or when referring to him when discussing public morals related business. Whenever those conditions didn't apply, she just as naturally switched back to "Mikihiko-kun".

"Well then, why doesn't he ask for help?"

"He probably doesn't want to bother her on her first day as engineering chief."

"….oh yeah, HER!"

Shizuku answered Honoka's inquiry with a straight face, but off to her side someone much more mischievous than she began to display all the signs of formulating a diabolical plan. The other three third years in the room caught on quickly in the following series; Miyuki, Shizuku, and finally Honoka. All three replied in unison.

"That's right…HER!"

The four exchanged varying degrees of mirth at the thought of their sudden plot coming to fulfilment. Their three kouhai had various states of confusion on their faces instead.

"After all, it is the engineering students' responsibility to maintain the school's equipment when possible."

"And it's not like helping Yoshida-san would ever be considered a burden by Shibata-san."

"We clearly need to get that terminal fixed as soon as possible."

"And before Mikihiko-kun burns the school down."

The previous speaking order had been Miyuki, Erika and Shizuku. Honoka made the last statement, accompanied on the screenshot of Mikihiko jumping up and away from a smoking and sparking terminal in obvious frustration.

"Well we can't let the school burn down or Mikihiko-kun get hurt. We have a moral responsibility."

Miyuki said these words wearing a devious smile. By now most all of the ladies in the room had the same expression. Her hand glided over the console and a moment later a young man's voice answered.

"Engineering room here, Kent speaking. How can we help the student council today?"

Miyuki replied.

"Greetings Kent-san, is Mizuki-san available?"

A young girl's voice responded.

"I'm here Miyu…..President Shiba, is something wrong?"

The devious smiles intensified at these words.

* * *

"Damn!"

Mikihiko pulled away yet again from the terminal opening as he sat across from it and examined his hand with a pained expression. Once again he had burned the tips of his fingers trying to do something he knew he shouldn't attempt.

Once the pain subsided a bit, he unintentionally began to pout as he contemplated whether to continue the futile activity in the hopes of stumbling across the correct repair, or giving up on the enterprise altogether and waiting to put in a maintenance request until the autumn trimester began.

 _"The engineers are all too busy to worry about this now. I don't want to distract her…..them with something this trivial at a time like this."_

Just as he finished this thought, the door chime rang. Mikihiko turned toward the closed door with a surprised expression and then began to rise.

 _"That's unusual."_

Mikihiko thought this because the only people to normally visit the public morals room were committee members or student council members; all of whom were either registered for self-entry into the room via bio-scanner, or would use the connecting staircase between the rooms.

Mikihiko didn't bother with the intercom or the automatic door latching system since he was already up. He simply walked toward the door and opened it.

"Hello, how can we…Oh!"

Staring up at him with a shy expression through her glasses was the radiant but shy visage of Mizuki.

"Mi…Shibata-san…..um…..hello."

Mizuki timidly pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

 _"So….beautiful…."_

Mikihiko could feel his mouth dry up, which he knew was a sign of his own nervousness. He couldn't help but gulp before continuing.

"How can I…..um…..the public morals committee assist you….Shibata-san?"

Mizuki seemed genuinely surprised by that question, now her own nervousness was mixed with slight confusion.

"Oh…..um…I, we were told that you…..needed assistance. A broken terminal?"

It was only then that Mikihiko noticed the toolbox Mizuki held before her at waist height with both hands.

Meanwhile one floor above them…

"Where's the sound?"

The seven young women were now watching the feed from the public morals room camera on the large wall monitor beside the door.

"I'm still working on it sempai."

As Izumi furiously worked to rectify the sound issue, more so to keep Erika from getting angry at her again; Shizuku gently stoked Honoka's head, who was still in a state of shock.

"I just can't believe all the cameras around the school, and they have sound as well?"

"And the student council president apparently has access to all of them."

"Not ALL of them Kasumi-san! And I would never use it…."

"Like THIS?"

Erika couldn't help herself but to answer in that way to Miyuki's protestations of innocence with a gleeful smirk on her face.

"Well…if that's the way you all feel about it perhaps we should stop this now before…"

"NO!"

Almost everyone called that out in unison.

Erika waved a dismissive hand toward Miyuki with a devious smile.

"I was just picking on you Miyuki, you know that. Now, where's that sound?"

As if she somehow used physic powers, Erika's question proceeded the answer.

 **"….didn't want to bother you. I know how busy you are Shibata-san."**

"Here we go!"

As Erika exclaimed this in excitement, the girls took their seats around the council table one by one to focus on the real life drama playing out one level below them and live on the monitor. Minami very conscientiously made sure she was the last to sit since even though she too was fascinated by what was happening downstairs, she didn't want to seem too eager for decorum's sake.

 **"It's no trouble at all…..Yoshida-san. It's my…..um….the engineer class's duty to help our fellow students."**

"Um…that's right Mizuki-chan. You help that Miki. You help him good."

Erika was clearly invested in the drama below them.

 **"** **I…we….certainly appreciate you taking time out from your busy work…..Shibata-san."**

"Oh yeah….I bet you 'appreciate' it Miki. You dirty pervert."

"Erika-chan…Shhhhhh!"

Back downstairs…..

"Oh! I see what's wrong now. I'll have to get up in there."

Mizuki laid down on her back and used the sides of the open terminal front panel to push herself into the opening on her back.

"Oh! Um…Shibata-san…"

 **"…your….dress…"**

"Mikihiko-kun!"

Honoka couldn't help blurting out her shock as she watched the action on the screen. She wasn't the only one whose mouth was covered by a hand in surprise.

"SEE! I told you he was a pervert. He can't take his eyes off her breasts!"

"Well, in the Chief's defense, Mizuki-chan does have the biggest breasts in our class."

"Shizuku!"

"It's the truth Honoka. What male, other than Tatsuya-kun, wouldn't be mesmerized by that view?"

Miyuki felt she should say something on Tatsuya's behalf in reply to Shizuku, but since she neither insulted nor praised him, and Miyuki thus didn't know what she should say in reply, she just turned back to watching Mikihiko go slowly brain-dead while watching Mizuki working on her back.

 **"Oh!...um….please don't concern yourself for my dress Yoshida-san. I have a spell that will clean it when I'm done"**

 **"Oh! I see…..of course, you would….."**

"….since you have to do this type of work, it only makes sense to be able to clean up afterward."

"That's true, OH!"

"What's wrong Shibata-san? Did you get hurt?"

"OH! Um….no, I just…I think I found the issue."

Mikihiko sighed in relief, but a few moments later his eyes once again found themselves lustfully searching the curvy torso and slender but shapely legs of his companion. He unconsciously used the tip of his tongue to moisten his lips.

"Yoshida-san, I hate to bother you…"

It was only when she spoke to him that he realized he was about to touch her. He snapped his hand back in surprise.

"OH, UM…..I…NO! Um…what? I mean…..how can I help you?"

"Do you see the wrench in my tool case that has three prongs sticking straight out from the head?"

Mikihiko's eyes scanned the box and quickly found what he thought she wanted.

"I have it."

"Good, Um…..would you um…mind….handing it to me?"

"Of course."

Mikihiko slid the wrench into the terminal panel opening as far away from Mizuki's perfect frame as he could.

"Um…..I kind of can't reach down that far at the moment. If you wouldn't mind, can you get it up here nearer my head?"

Mikihiko's eyes widened at her request.

"OH MY!"

This time Miyuki was scandalized by Mikihiko's actions, she was not alone in this.

"Chief almost touched her leg."

"Chief looked like he wanted to take a bite out of her leg!"

Shizuku's observation was embellished for her further by Kasumi.

"I told you guys, Miki is a pervert. I knew it, and now you have the proof."

"What? What's he doing now?"

Honoka's words brought them all back to the images on the screen. Mikihiko was crouched down beside Mizuki's seemingly vulnerable body. His head and left arm now under the terminal with her.

 **"Oh….um…thank you Yoshida-san."**

 **"Oh…um…..of course…."**

"…..Shibata-san."

Mikihiko pulled back out of the terminal and sat on his knees in the "proper" style. He could feel his cheeks were flushed and tried his best not to look at the beautiful body so dangerous close to him now.

Then that beautiful body began to wiggle, and Mikihiko began to feel like his thumping heart was about to burst out of his chest with her every gyration.

"What in the world is Mizuki doing? Trying to give the Chief a heart attack?"

"Um….well that may not be her plan, but Miki certainly looks like he's about to die from overstimulation!"

Shizuku and Erika's comments were added on to by Minami, who had remained quiet up till this point.

"Yoshida-sempai handed Shibata-sempai a wrench of some kind. She must be trying to loosen something inside the terminal."

Multiple voices simultaneously released an "oh".

Izumi added her assessment of the situation then.

"Well let's hope she gets it loose quickly or Yoshida-sempai will surely need medical assistance."

Her twin piled on.

"He looks like he already needs medical attention!"

"Should I call for medical aid?"

Pixie's obvious question to Miyuki was answered in unison by everybody else.

"NO!"

 **"Shi…..Shi….Shibata-san…..are you….."**

 **"Um…..ah…"**

"…..Yoshida-san?"

"YES? I mean…..um…yes?"

"I'm…well I'm trying to turn a component so I can switch it out, but….."

"Yes?"

"My shoes…..in this position I….well I can't get any traction to help be turn it. It's on too tight."

Sure enough, all of her sudden suggestive gyrations across the floor were an attempt to give the tread on her shoes the necessary friction they needed for her to apply force to the wrench handle. Suddenly realizing what had happened, Mikihiko couldn't help but feel ashamed he thought it was for anything else. He was embarrassed he could think that someone as polite, proper, and lady-like as Mizuki would ever do something like that for less than simple practical purposes. He was glad she couldn't see the shameful expression on his face at that moment.

"If you don't mind…um…helping me again…..."

"YES! Um…..of course…..anything."

"Well….do you see my…..legs?"

Mikihiko's eyes had been locked on her legs for a few moments now. Her suddenly pointing them out startled him.

"OH! Um….YES...I mean...I do."

She had them bent in an "A" shape so that the soles of her shoes would be flat on the ground.

"I was thinking…..if you could….um, ah…..sit on one side of them and…"

He instinctively was getting nervous again listening to her suggestion.

"…..yes?"

"Well…..if you'll sit on one side and….um….wrap your…..arms around….my…..um…legs….."

Mikihiko was getting lightheaded. To faint now would be the worst possible outcome.

"Well then…..together…"

 **"Um…..yeah….."**

 **"Well we shouldn't slip and I could…..turn the wrench."**

"Mizuki-chan! And here I was calling Miki the pervert! WOW! You go Mizuki! Get your man!"

Miyuki thought she should defend Mizuki against Erika's words since there was a practical reason behind her request to Mikihiko. However, outside of Erika, everyone including Miyuki was struck speechless. Everyone wanted to see the next titillating sequence of events.

 **"Um….did….did you….hear…"**

 **UM! Yes! UM!...sorry, Shibata-san!**

Mikihiko spread his arms apart and indecisively held them out around Mizuki's shapely knees, thighs, and calfs. He nervously gulped there in that frozen position, seemingly reluctant to take the next step.

"Don't you freeze up on us now Miki! The finish line is just ahead!"

Erika wasn't the only one now emotionally invested in this drama fully.

"I can't take it anymore! The tension is killing me! Do it already! DO IT!"

"Honoka-chan!"

Miyuki was only temporarily surprised by Honoka's intense reaction. Shizuku patiently patted her anxious friend's shoulder, never taking her own eyes off the screen.

There before them, still hovering with his arms spread out over her knees, Mikihiko closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gently wrapped his arms around Mizuki's up-bent legs.

 **"…..ah…."**

That muffled noise came clearly from Mizuki.

 **"Are you…alright…"**

 **" YES! Ah yes, I'm…..good…"**

"….if you're ready Yoshida-san?"

A deep sigh escaped Mikihiko as he visibly relaxed and braced himself. The pink hue of his cheeks still blazing on his face.

"I'm ready."

"OK…here we go."

With that, Mizuki's body tensed as she pushed against the wrench and the force pushed her legs into Mikihiko's embrace. Mikihiko had her firmly placed, they didn't slide an inch. Mizuki's body tensed and relaxed several times as she struggled to break the component free. Each time a light grunt could be heard from her. Each time Mikihiko held firm to those perfect legs.

And then finally…

 **"Darn it all….it's sure on there tight. I'm not strong enough and the break bar won't fit under here."**

Despite her obvious efforts to get the component off, she didn't sound very disappointed to Mikihiko, or the group of feminine peeping toms secretly watching their efforts.

"I think she's enjoying this."

Erika passed verdict on her friend's behavior.

"Erika-chan, Mizuki isn't the type to do something like this on purpose."

"Well, not on purpose but…."

"Shizuku-chan! You too?"

"….well, why wouldn't she…um…enjoy herself…..a little?"

"Honoka-chan! Well I….."

Miyuki was flabbergasted by her friends' thoughts on Mizuki's intentions.

 **"Yoshida-san, I'm going to need your strength. Would you mind….um….crawling in here….with me?"**

The stunned expressions everyone now had soon turned to the previously unbelieving Miyuki's own shocked look. All Miyuki could say in reply was…..

"MIZUKI-CHAN!"

Laying there before him, Mizuki squirmed her body to one side to let Mikihiko slide in. He, on the other hand, looked on in a blank-faced stupor.

"…..if you don't…um….mind."

"….no…..no I don't….I don't mind."

As if on autopilot Mikihiko slowly laid himself beside Mizuki's perfect frame and slid in beside her. There under the terminal, the two were finally face to face again. Literally, they were cheek to cheek.

"Oh! Um….you, um, ok there?"

A heavy breathing Mizuki asked this as she shyly tried to look down from his gaze. Mikihiko, on the other hand, had apparently entered into a trace. His eyes seemed to only be capable of seeing her beautiful features now.

"…..no…no, I'm….I'm perfect."

His answer only made Mizuki blush more and turn away. She quickly tried to refocus on the task.

"Do you um….see the wrench?"

"…..um, what?"

"The wrench…up there….."

"Oh! OH!...um…."

Whatever spell she had unwittingly cast over his own mind that allowed him to crawl under the terminal and lay body-to-body, cheek-by-cheek with his not-so-secret love interest was instantly broken. His eyes got wide as saucers being this close to…..HER!

Sudden visible concern swept Mizuki's face.

"Oh my! You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"Um…um….no, sorry, no. I'm good….really."

Both breathed a sigh of relief.

"….but….I don't see the wrench."

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't from that angle. Here…"

Mizuki slid Mikihiko's right arm up with her own right hand and placed it behind her neck. Both seemed to take the action as being awkward for them. Mikihiko hoped she couldn't see him blushing in the semi-darkness. Then with both her hands, she covered his hands and gently slid them upward. They were both breathing heavily. He saw her gently lick her own lips as she pushed his hands further into the electronics above them.

"…there…can you feel it now?"

"…..yes."

She turned her eyes to lock with his. Any third party that could see the look they shared now, would have concluded these two lovers were in bed, and not under a machine.

"When I move my hands down to your forearms. Turn it this way, with all of your might."

She gently pushed his hands on the wrench handle in the direction he needed to turn. He nodded his understanding as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes. She slowly ran her hands down his outstretched forearms. When her hands stopped just before his elbows, she whispered to him.

"…now."

He didn't jerk the wrench or apply excessive force. It effortlessly turned under his normal strength.

"OH Mi…..Yoshida-san!"

She seemed impressed that it was so effortless for him. Her praise only heightened his shyness.

"It was…um…nothing. I'm sure you loosened it up from before for me."

They lay there for a few seconds afterward, just looking happily at one another.

"Oh! The new component!"

Mizuki reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, round electrical device. She laid it on her chest as she reached back into the same pocket for a tube of conductive gel. Mikihiko couldn't help but look at that small component nestled in the valley created by her breasts. She then squeezed out a small amount of the gel onto her fingertip, and then rubbed the exposed side of the component with the gel.

"Do you think you can get the old component and wrench out of that gap Yoshida-san?"

"Um….yeah. Should be no problem."

Mikihiko slowly lowered the wrench handle and with his other hand caught the old component. He was very relieved because there was a chance had he not caught it, that component would have hit Mizuki in the face. He slowly lowered the wrench and device, one in each hand, till Mizuki had enough room to reach up where he had been.

"Um…there. It's in."

"You don't need the wrench to tighten it down...Shibata-san?"

"Oh, no…hand tight should be enough."

Back upstairs…..

"What are they doing now?"

"We can't hear them till they come back out from under the terminal."

Honoka and Erika's frustration at seeing nothing more than two sets of legs and not hearing the words was building. Truth be told, Miyuki and probably everyone else was tense about not knowing exactly what was happening under that terminal.

"Look, I think he's sliding out."

Shizuku seemed to be right. Mikihiko turned more so onto his side and seemed to be moving out of the terminal. Then he slipped suddenly.

"Chief fell on top of her!"

Kasumi was right. Mikihiko seemed to be laying right on top of Mizuki and flailing about.

"OH NO!"

Miyuki wasn't the only one who responded that way.

 _"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"_

An abject look of terror spread across Mikihiko's face as he lay there cheek down on top of Mizuki's left breast. One second he was nervously trying to wiggle out from under the terminal while avoiding inadvertent contact with her beautiful form, the next second all his efforts had gone for naught.

He lay there now paralyzed in fear, desperately gulping in air as he fought the urge not to panic. The only sounds that reached his malfunctioning brain were the sharp intakes of surprised deep breaths and the fast pounding of a heart on overload mode being transmitted to the ear pressed onto that super soft pillow of girl flesh his head was now laying on.

Only after several shocking moments did incoherent words began to try to babble forth from his numb mouth and tongue.

"I! I! I'm so…..I'm so…so sorry! I didn't mean…"

"it's…..OK….Yoshida-san…"

 _"Did she just say…..it's OK?"_

Mizuki's words to him came between deep breaths.

"These things…happen…in tight….spaces."

"…they do?"

"Yes, It's…..OK…."

It was only then that Mikihiko felt the soft, warm hands that had wrapped around his head and neck sometime before. It was only then that he realized his own arms and hands were cradling her sides.

 _"We're…holding each other."_

They lay there, embracing, for what surely had to be only moments, but Mikihiko had an overwhelming desire to never let go, and a fear if he did, he'd never get this chance again.

 _"Is this….a true Perfect Moment?"_

It's as if, in each other's arms, time seemed to stand still.

Under him, he felt and heard Mizuki sigh pleasantly before she spoke again.

"After all, Yoshida-san, it's not…..the first time….you've touched me…there."

He suddenly began to panic again.

"Shibata-san…I…..I never…."

He then felt her hands pull him into her.

"I know. I panicked back then….but…..really…I…..I didn't…."

"You didn't?"

Another deep sigh came forth from her before she replied.

"Oh no Yoshida-san…had we been alone….…..I wouldn't have minded at all then either."

It was Mikihiko's turn to release a deep sigh. With it, he felt like he was melting into her.

"…either…Shibata-san?"

They both squeezed tighter into each other. The only sounds for several moments were two people breathing together, and the sound of Mizuki's heart pounding in his ear.

 _"I never want this moment to end."_

It had to end and the reason was that reason returned to Mikihiko's mind after the sweet intoxication he had been under since he first opened the public morals room door. They were in the public morals room, a public room. Had they been seen laying there in that position….

 _"…..damn."_

He took a deep breath before breaking this paradise with his words.

"Shibata-san, we probably should…"

"OH! Oh…um….yes….."

"Miki's been laying on top of her for some time now."

Even Erika's voice seemed to be expressing concern now.

"I wish they'd come out again so we'd know what's going on already."

Honoka was pouting now at the lack of info they were getting on their viewing subjects actions while still under the console. As if answering her wishes….

"Look, he's trying to come out again!"

True to Kasumi's words, Mikihiko finally slid out from the console and once on his feet, bent over and stretched his hands back under the terminal.

"Oh my! Look at that face on Miki!"

"He seems…happy."

Miyuki judged Izumi's statement to be correct. Mikihiko had the slightest of smiles on his face and the look in his eyes was tender. Soon he slid Mizuki out from under the terminal with their hands clasped and helped her to her feet. However, once on her feet she locked eyes with him as they held both sets of hands between them. Neither seemed willing to let go and both looked longingly into each other's face.

"WOOOO! Would you look at that look!"

"They seemed to have forgotten to let go of each other's hands."

As Erika and Shizuku had said, the image on the screen was very…..tender.

"If a man held my hands like that…"

Kasumi practically whispered these words, but everyone in the room that heard her probably agreed.

"If a man looked at me with eyes like those…"

Her twin added these comments. Miyuki couldn't help but think…

 _"I wish Onii-sama was looking at me like that….."_

Miyuki was obviously not the only young woman in the room looking on at the drama one floor down with longing and a twinge of jealousy.

 **"Oh Mi…Yoshida-san! Your hands!"**

Mizuki was suddenly looking at Mikihiko's fingers in a mortified fashion.

 **"Oh…..yeah, I kind of forgot. They don't really hurt."**

 **"That's no good Mi….Yoshida-san."**

"What she's doing now?"

No one seemed to hear Izumi's question. All eyes were transfixed on the screen.

Mizuki purposeful let go of Mikihiko's hands and crouched down to rummage through her toolbox.

 **"I've got it! Over here please."**

She turned around, took Mikihiko by the sleeve, and practically pushed him down into a chair at the public morals committee conference table.

"You shouldn't concern yourself Mi….Shibata-san. I know you're busy and….."

"No, no, no! That's no good at all! Here, give me your hand."

Mikihiko held out his hand for Mizuki. After applying ointment to the electrical burns on the tips, Mizuki began to rub the ointment into his fingers.

"Am I hurting you?"

Mizuki never took her concerned eyes off his finger, he never took his adoring eyes off her beautiful, concerned face.

"Oh no….Mizuki…it feels perfect."

As his words slowly entered her mind, she began to lose focus on rubbing the ointment into his wounded fingers and her eyes began to widen with realization. She slowly lifted her head upward toward his loving gaze. Once their eyes locked…..

"…Mizuki?"

"I….I hope it's alright, to call you…."

 **"Yes! Oh yes! It's perfectly alright to call me by my name Yoshida-san!"**

"He did it! He finally did it!"

"I can't believe it's really happening!"

Honoka and Miyuki's eyes were as wide as Mizuki's at this turn of events. All the girls looked on in the same state.

"Chief's hand! Look at Chief's other hand!"

Kasumi excitedly pointed at the screen. All eyes followed her finger to where Mikihiko had brought his free hand up to clasp Mizuki's hand between both of his.

"GO MIKI! GO MIKI! GO MIKI! Don't stop now! Win MIKI! WIN!"

 **"It doesn't hurt at all…..Mizuki. And I hope that nothing…..nothing I have or ever will do…."**

"…..will ever hurt you, or cause you pain. I…..I could never bear it if I ever, EVER hurt you."

Tears welled in the corners of Mikihiko's eyes, but the intensity of his gaze never wavered. Mizuki's eyes also began to moisten at his loving words.

"Oh!...Yoshida-san! I…you could never hurt me. You're so kind and thoughtful and honest."

As she said this her free hand drifted up to gently cup Mikihiko's cheek.

"It's I who would die if I ever hurt you! I couldn't bear it! I couldn't!"

Time stood still as they stared lovingly into one another's tearful and sincere gazes. In the room above them, stunned silence reigned as every jaw dropped open and every eye locked onto the image on the screen.

There was only one thing that could break the stalemate. A single word…..

"…..Mikihiko!"

At his name being called from the perfect lips of his desired one for the first time, Mikihiko rose from his chair, lifted her up in his arms by her waist, and firmly planted his mouth on hers. Mizuki happily accepted his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And upstairs…..

A slow wave of realization began to wash over the happily stunned gaggle of young women.

"….he did it. Miki….did it."

"Chief sure the hell did!"

"Thank God it finally happened!"

"After so long!"

"I'm so…I'm so happy!"

Erika, Kasumi, Izumi, Miyuki, and Honoka all expressed their joy as the tension was finally let go. Suddenly tears began to flow from multiple eyes. Joyous hugs began to be exchanged.

"That was…..beautiful."

Even Minami couldn't suppress her feelings in a moment like this.

"I wish Master would kiss me like that."

Pixie had whispered this and only the stunned Minami had heard her. Had Miyuki heard her say this the Parasite with Honoka's emotions inside the 3H gynoid might be in serious trouble.

"I feel privileged…honored, to have shared this moment with them."

The normally stoic Shizuku fought back tears as a happily sobbing Honoka threw her arms around her.

"Damn Miki! Come up for air already!"

Erika said these words to their still kissing friends who couldn't possibly hear them from across the screen and hopefully through the floor. Even Erika couldn't help but tear up at her two friends finally, after nearly two and a half years of shyness, angst, and tension, finally showing one another their true feelings.

 **"Oh! Miki-kun!..."**

"She called him Miki!"

 **"…..I love you** **Miki-kun! I love you so much!"**

More tears began to flow as in unison the girls exclaimed….

"AWWWWWWW!"

And then…

 **"I love you Mizuki! I have loved you from the day I met you!"**

Hugs, tears and another unified exclamation of joy accompanied Mikihiko's words and the resumption of the kiss of the two new lovers on screen.

"Would you look at that! He likes her calling him Miki!"

Erika cried in earnest now as Miyuki hugged her around her shoulders the shoulders.

A real life love scene straight out of a romance novel played out on the screen, and best of all it was their true friends finally uniting in their love for one another. Every girl in the room was filled with joy and happily expressing it.

A….Perfect…..Moment.

….well, almost perfect.

In their excitement, the girls, busy crying, hugging, and cheering on their two friends, didn't hear the main door latching mechanize activate. They didn't see the two young men walk in. They didn't see their confused looks at the wildly emotional scene the girls played out before them either.

But they did hear…

"What in the world is this all about?"

These words were from Leo. The other male in the room was…

"…ONII-SAMA!"

Tatsuya looked on confused at Miyuki. His sudden appearance before her rendered Miyuki's normal attempts to not call her fiancé "brother" in public null.

Seven pairs of suddenly guilty eyes drifted involuntarily to the images being broadcast from the room below them.

Two additional sets of eyes began to widen as they followed the line of sight and finally caught on to what everyone was so excited about.

"….holy hell."

Leo practically whispered this stunned response to the image on the screen.

 **"I love you so much Mizuki-chan."**

The two downstairs stared lovingly as they held each other.

As Tatsuya's eyes and mouth continued to widen ever greater, Miyuki felt a heavy, sinking feeling sweep over her. A feeling of pure dread.

 **"Miki-kun,** **I'm yours!"**

And then more deep kissing.

"Damn Mizuki, you go girl!"

Tatsuya and Leo both turned stunned looks at an unrepentant Erika, the only person in the room showing no shock or shame at the moment, what-so-ever. Erika smirked as she pretended to ignore the boy's bewildered stares, and continued to enjoy the show as before.

* * *

"I still can't believe that actually happened! It's great for Chief and Shibata-sempai, just great!"

"I agree, but can you please calm down already."

Even back home, Izumi still felt the need to restrain her younger twin's enthusiasm.

"Calm down! What for? That was….."

Izumi cocked a knowing eyebrow at Kasumi.

"Exactly my point! It was….over-stimulating."

Kasumi smirked back at Izumi's prudish nature.

"Tatsuya-sempai isn't the only one that needs to pull a stick out of their butt."

Izumi's eyes went wide in shock at her sister's statement.

"If the Secretarial Chief ever found out we know what Kyouko-chan said to him, we wouldn't be the only ones in trouble Kasumi!"

Kasumi rolled her eyes in response.

"Your precious President Miyuki-chan is already in trouble with Tatsuya-sempai. Can you image the lecture she is going through right now?"

Kasumi smirked at Izumi as she looked with concern toward the far wall.

"Talk about 'over-stimulated'! Get over it already! It's not like Tatsuya-sempai is going to spank her or anything."

Kasumi meant this as a joke, to liven her overly serious sister's mood. Instead, an intrigued look swept over Izumi's face instead.

"Damn Izumi, really?"

"Huh…..what?"

Kasumi shook her head in frustration at her sister's odd fascination with Miyuki and her private life.

A few moments later, Izumi redirected the conversation.

"Speaking of things we'll never mention again, this evening is probably best forgotten. I shudder to think what would happen if 'Raccoon-dad' ever found out the President let us watch two sempais…um…..make out with each other."

Kasumi looked at her sister in frustration again.

"You really think I'm stupid! To think my own twin thinks I'd ever tell father something about our Yotsuba-sempais like that!"

Izumi looked contrite, but still with determination in her eyes.

"Sometimes you get…..over-stimulated…and forget yourself. I was just reminding you…"

Kasumi interrupted with vehement protests in her favor.

"I'd never say anything to him remotely related to…THAT WOMAN! I try to avoid mentioning Miyuki and Tatsuya-sempais just for that reason alone, at least around him!"

That was true enough in Izumi's estimation. All three of the Saegusa sisters had quickly learned to not volunteer information to their father in relation to the Shibas shortly after their membership in the Yotsuba Clan became public knowledge that winter. He asked enough questions on his own now to make up for the difference. They've never discussed it as such with Mayumi, but Izumi thought they were all on the same page when it came to father and his almost obsession with all things Yotsuba.

 _"It's all because of HER, THAT WOMAN."_

When they were growing up it was practically unknown to them. They knew something had happened between father and his first wife, the boys' mother. They knew their own mother started going on semi-permanent "vacations" with her Australian "bodyguard' for similar reasons.

Then they started to hear rumors spoken by the long-term servants when they didn't think the girls were around or listening. Rumors that included the statements "heartbroken", "never truly recovered", "can't live with the shame", "that's the reason for the fake eye", "was such a happy boy before", and always "That Woman".

Then the word "Taipei" began to be heard by the girls. "It's all because of Taipei", "If Taipei hadn't happened", "damn Taipei, he's never been the same since".

A simple word combo search on the internet soon produced results for the twins. "2062 International Magic Associate East Asia Youth Conference", "Unknown Terrorist Attack", "Kidnapping", "Saegusa heir badly injured", "His fiancée abducted", "No demands yet", "Whereabouts of Yotsuba daughter unknown", "Yotsuba go dark in response to tragedy".

Yotsuba…Maya. The girls had never known. Their father had once been engaged to marry…..THAT WOMAN.

In their opinion, That Woman has colored every decision their father has made for himself and his family since he was fourteen years old. The primary task of the Saegusa Clan since their father became its head has been the containment of the growing power of THAT WOMAN's clan. His attempt to foist Mayumi into the middle of Tatsuya and Miyuki's engagement alongside Ichijou Masaki's father was downright ludicrous and had the potential to damage their Onee-sama's reputation knew why he was so persistent in pursuing it too….That Woman. His obsession with Tatsuya and making him part of the Saegusa through marriage was all to thwart…..That Woman.

 _"Surly he doesn't see Tatsuya-sempai as….the son that he should have had, with…..That Woman?"_

Izumi shook her head to dispel that errant notion. She then tried to convince herself that she was assigning emotions to the man that he clearly couldn't possibly have. Their father loved them, they knew their father loved them…..but…That Woman…or perhaps just their father's obsession with her clouded everything.

"Where have you gone off to?"

"…..huh?"

Kasumi's sudden words broke Izumi out of her thoughts.

"Ara! Were you fantasizing about President Miyuki-chan again?"

Izumi became flustered and embarrassed at her sister's teasing words.

"Uh…um! How dare you! And don't speak of her so disrespectfully either!"

Then she became angry, but a sudden knock on the door stopped her from retaliating.

Kasumi went to answer the door. Behind it was their older sister.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Onee-chan!"

Kasumi stepped aside to let Mayumi in. Izumi rose to greet her sister.

"We didn't know you were back home yet Onee-sama."

Mayumi smiled at her.

"I just got back and was told that dinner was almost ready, so I came to get you two after I changed."

Then her smile took on a slightly more conspiratorial look.

"I also thought I'd get the un-sanitized details of how the first day of Nine Schools Competition training went before you give Father the 'adult approved' version."

Despite still being in her teen years, Mayumi was about as close to "adult" as a teenager could be. She had already started her second year at The National Magic University.

"So….how did it go?"

"Izumi sat on her ass all afternoon staring at precious Miyuki-sempai, while her broth….I mean, fiancé, made the rest of us work our asses off!"

Izumi cut angry eyes at her smirking twin, but Mayumi didn't seem to notice.

"Hahaha! As expected of Tatsuya-kun! Tatsuya-kun has always been diligent that way. Tatsuya-kun will have the best-trained contingent out of all nine schools. It's simply brilliant to have someone of Tatsuya-kun's caliber in charge of strategy. Not that Rin-chan was lacking in that area, but had I known then what I know now I would have added him to the strategy team his first year as well as the engineering team."

Mayumi beamed as she spoke of "That Guy". She had some odd desire to say his name as much as possible, and whenever she said his name she practically sang it. The twins hadn't noticed this at first, but now they couldn't help but notice it every time she talked about him, which was more than a university sempai should ever talk about a kouhai that's still back in high school.

"So, Tatsuya-kun is working you guys pretty hard huh? As expected, of course, Tatsuya-kun is great at it, Tatsuya-kun seems to be great at everything, does he not?"

She wasn't exactly smiling as she said this. The look on their Onee-sama's face had more in common with how Mizuki-sempai had looked at Mikihiko-sempai earlier that very evening.

Izumi exchanged a worrisome glance with her twin as their sister continued on blithely unaware of their discomfort.

"So, I can assume, given the events of last week, Miyuki-chan has made sure Tatsuya-kun will be competing this year?"

Izumi answered her.

"As of right now Tatsuya-sempai is committed to Ice Pillars Breaks solo and Steeplechase, but the President seems to want to get him be on stand-by in case any of the other male competitors can't compete for some reason. He seems a bit reluctant to make that commitment though."

Mayumi took on a slight air of superiority as she replied to Izumi.

"Well, she shouldn't push her brother too hard. Tatsuya-kun, of course, can do it, but Tatsuya-kun's primary focus must be on overall strategy. Rin-chan didn't even compete when she was strategy chief. Of course, we are talking about Tatsuya-kun, so it probably wouldn't even make him sweat to do both. Ara, ara!"

Mayumi had a look on her face like watching "Tatsuya-kun" sweat would be appealing to her. By the end of her statement, she was smiling again and still "singing" his name.

"Um, Onee-chan, he's her cousin and fiancé now, not her brother."

"Um….oh."

Sudden dismayed realization crossed their older sister's face. Then a look that was hard to put words to appeared. Her lips took on a half-pout, half-grimace look. Her jaw clenched as well, but her eyes…..they looked down and away. There was something in those eyes that was hard to put words to. Izumi could only find one word to match that look….regret. It certainly wasn't regret over calling Miyuki-sama's fiancé her brother. It was a regret that can only come from one's own heart. It was only a brief flash of Mayumi's true self underneath her well wore Ojou-sama mask.

Just a brief second of "truth", then the fake smile came out. An Ojou-sama's ultimate defense.

"Of course, my mistake."

Izumi had no need to look over at her twin to know that they were sending that same fake smile back to their sister, only on their side it was to hide that they recognized "her" under her mask.

"So, I suppose any further details about today Father can hear too?"

The twins both nodded.

"Alright then, hurry up and come on down."

With that instruction to them Mayumi let herself out of the room.

The twins stood there for some time, silently looking at the door their older sister had just walked out of.

Off to her side Izumi could feel her younger twin getting angry.

"THAT…GUY!"

 _"Here it comes."_

"From the day I laid eyes on…That Guy…I knew he was nothing but trouble for our Onee-chan!"

Izumi cut her eyes knowingly at her angry twin.

 _"You don't even realize your own 'issues' with 'That Guy', do you imouto? TsunTsun much Kasumi-chan? Am I the only Saegusa woman not attracted to 'That Guy'? Good thing mom has never met him."_

Izumi was cognizant of a slight attraction she herself felt toward Tatsuya-sempai. She understood his appeal for Miyuki-sama, Honoka-sempai, and even her sisters. Tatsuya-sempai was a man among boys, and that's hard for even adult women to resist. He stands out not for his looks, but from the way he carries himself and acts. He was super fit, controlled, determined, and he was calm in every situation. She understood why he got under Kasumi-chan's skin, it was a defense mechanism of her sister's. Otherwise poor Kasumi-chan might also follow their Onee-sama into the orbit of the "super giant red star" that was Tatsuya-sempai. The only things Tatsuya-sempai lacked to become a danger to world peace in Izumi's estimation was bishonen looks and the ability to charm. If he had those too, he'd be the most dangerous man in the world.

Instead of giving voice to these thoughts about how both her sisters were in denial over their attraction toward the President's fiancé, Izumi decided to focus on Mayumi alone and not start a fight she didn't want in the first place.

"Um…..That Woman's…Son."

Kasumi turned startled by Izumi's words, then she calmed down with an almost sad look.

"Do you think…Onee-chan will end up like…."

"Father?"

"…..yeah."

Izumi smiled lightly and rubbed her sister on the head.

"No Kasumi-chan, Onee-sama is a grown woman with a strong personality already well developed. She's not fourteen and no one she loves was brutalized. Father's situation…."

"Was tragic?"

"…um…..yeah."

"But…"

Kasumi continued with a sad look in her eyes.

"…it's going to hurt her, isn't it? After all, Onee-chan has never been in love before. She doesn't even recognize what she feels for Tatsuya-sempai as love."

Izumi continued to stroke Kasumi's head gently as she replied.

"Yes…..it's going to hurt. After all….."

They both looked sadly toward the door their Onee-sama had left through moments before.

"...even if Onee-sama knew her own heart already, her opponent is Miyuki-sama, and their mutual desire is Tatsuya-sempai's love. Outside of death, I can't see Miyuki-sama ever letting go of him, not now that she has been given him by That Woman. She'd die for him, and she'd die to keep him too. I just don't think Onee-sama has that level of commitment and determination within her, and I hope she never does since the results would be tragic for everyone."

Kasumi began to tear up then.

"And don't forget Honoka-sempai too. Damn That Guy."

Her last words were hateful towards Tatsuya, but the tone held no vitriol at all.

The earlier happy mood they had shared was now ruined. It took the twins several more minutes after this before they were composed enough to go downstairs.

* * *

He hadn't said a word about it. Not a single word.

Even though he had shown an extremely rare expression of shock at the initial event, there in the student council room he had only exchanged stunned gazes with her. His gaze was enough to terrify poor Izumi-chan into fumbling to turn off the video feed. Once done, he sat down and suggested that they wrap up student council work quickly. Erika, Kasumi, and Shizuku all took the chance to beat a hasty retreat from the room, needless to say Leo left as well to get further details of what happened from Erika. Honoka and Izumi cast "betrayed" expressions as the others abandoned the room, knowing that Shizuku and Kasumi would be waiting for them elsewhere in relative "safety".

A few minutes later, it was Tatsuya who suggested that it was late and everyone was tired. Miyuki dismissed Honoka and Izumi to find their best friend and twin sister respectively. Honoka, despite her obvious fear of a bad reply, couldn't resist getting confirmation visually from Tatsuya that he had forgiven her for her part in the "peep show" he'd walked into earlier.

Tatsuya smiled benignly back to her before saying goodnight to her and Izumi.

"Please be careful going home tonight. We'll see you tomorrow."

Honoka's reaction indicated it was the best possible outcome that she could have expected or wished for.

"Ye…YES! See you tomorrow Tatsuya-kun!"

She left a happy girl with a smile stretching her cheeks. Izumi simply bowed to Miyuki with a concerned expression on her face before meekly nodding to Tatsuya. Miyuki smiled reassuringly back to both of them.

Now alone with only Minami still with them, Miyuki braced herself for the disapproving look and lecture to come, but it didn't come.

Tatsuya continued talking to both of them about the student council business at hand. Minami sent her mistress a concerned look during a pause in the discussion. Both of them had clearly expected a lecture from him. Seemed they both thought the lack of his commenting on their actions was somehow more disturbing than the prospect of the lecture itself.

There wasn't much left to do and shortly thereafter Tatsuya suggested that it had been a long day and it was time to leave anything else for tomorrow. They straightened up a little and then left, leaving Pixie in standby mode in her corner chair. It was too late to stop for a beverage either at the school café or Ein Breise, so they boarded the cabinet at the school station for home.

Tatsuya sat next to Miyuki like every ride home. Minami sat across from them as usual. They'd began to ask Tatsuya questions about that afternoon's training session, if for nothing else to see if he'd finally bring up what they had been watching on the monitor when he had walked in with Leo. He explained in great detail the particulars of the answers to every question they asked, without a single indication that anything was unusual. Regular, normal Tatsuya had regular, normal conversations with them. When he wasn't looking, the concerned glances between the two women continued with more urgency showing in their expressions.

In better weather, like this evening, the trio usually chose to walk home; but since it was already late and time was becoming a factor, they boarded an AI taxi instead. The conversation on the short ride home from their local cabinet station matched the previous interactions in the cabinet compartment before.

Once home they changed clothes and the girls cooperated to make dinner while Tatsuya reviewed the afternoon news feeds in the living room. As they worked, they cautiously whispered to each other, but Minami was just as much in the dark about why he hadn't chastised their behavior as Miyuki was. In the end, they could only offer each other timid reassurances.

Dinner went as normal and all three seemed to enjoy it. Tatsuya easily conversed about how delicious he thought everything was. Miyuki allowed Minami to clean the plates away while she prepared after dinner beverages. They all sat down around the table again. Tatsuya took his customary first sip of coffee and smiled pleasantly to Miyuki to indicate that she had made a perfect cup once more as expected.

At this point, Miyuki decided she couldn't leave things as they were. She worked up the courage to finally broach the dreaded topic.

"Um…..Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya looked up casually from his data terminal toward her. Off to the side, Miyuki could detect Minami's eyes pleading for her to let it go.

"Yes, Miyuki?"

She looked up at his face. She knew her expression had to radiate concern to him. As if on cue, Tatsuya's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he purposefully placed his data terminal down to give her his full attention.

"Is something bothering you Miyuki?"

Miyuki knew she started blushing then in mild embarrassment.

"Well, it's about what happened in the student council room this afternoon….what Leo-kun and Onii-sama walked in on."

"Ah."

Tatsuya's formerly concerned, probing expression relaxed instantly to be replaced by a slight smirk.

"You ladies appeared to have enjoyed yourselves very much."

It was Miyuki's turn to furrow her brows in concern. Another glance toward Minami showed a similarly perplexed expression.

"Does…Onii-sama have anything else he'd like to say about…what we were doing?"

Briefly, Tatsuya seemed perplexed, but sudden realization spread across his features.

"Ah! Yes. You would expect me to have something else to say on that."

Miyuki and Minami straightened in their chairs with serious expressions. They were prepared now for their lecture, or as prepared as one could possibly be for such a dressing down.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Miyuki knew, from experience, that this was not the typical way a lecture from Onii-sama started out. She immediately went on guard for the unexpected.

"About what Onii-sama?"

"About our relationship."

These words sent Miyuki into full internal panic mode. Even Minami could sense the sudden change in Miyuki's demeanor. Concerned eyes switched from Tatsuya to Miyuki.

"To be more specific….."

 _"Oh God no! Please don't take my Onii-sama's love from me! Please!"_

"…about how I treat you."

Neither of the girls expected his last words. Their eyes snapped immediately back to him.

"Um…how you treat ME, Onii-sama?"

Tatsuya nodded thoughtfully in reply.

"But…I am very happy with the care and attention my Onii-sama gives me."

She did her best to put on a warm smile as she tried to assuage any concerns he might have.

"That may be so Miyuki, but I have come to realize I have been in error in how I treat you."

Both young ladies wore stunned expressions at these words.

"Please allow me to elaborate."

Miyuki timidly nodded her approval before Tatsuya continued.

"I have been, for approximately the first sixteen years and nine months of your life, your elder brother. Admittedly for the majority of that time, I was technically your servant."

Miyuki winced lightly at being reminded of how their relationship was once defined for them by others.

"Since Okinawa, our relationship began to move towards a more traditional elder brother, younger sister format. Since mother's….excuse me, since Miya-oba-sama's passing, I have also have begun to take on paternalistic tendencies toward you."

"Well that's only natural Onii-sama."

Miyuki quickly interjected with a serious expression on her face.

"You have always been the more mature sibling and the more responsible. It was clear Father wasn't going to become a full-time parent even after Mother died. You did what was necessary and I deeply appreciate it."

Tatsuya smiled back to her softly.

"I know Miyuki, I'm not refuting the facts or the need for my actions at the time. However, things have changed, significantly, since January."

This was an understatement of considerable significance to both siblings, nothing would ever be the same again between them, and it was Miyuki's prayer that it would all be better for both of them.

"Yet our engagement just highlighted for me an existing gradual change that I had mostly been oblivious to beforehand. That is to say that Miyuki was becoming a responsible young woman in her own right, and needed me to become less of an overbearing brother to her."

She couldn't help but blush at her Beloved's mention of her developing womanhood.

"I don't even consider the fact that…Mother….engaged us for marriage to even be the most important event of that New Year's Eve."

The softness in his eyes told Miyuki that Tatsuya was referring to her confession of womanly love for him. Tatsuya saying that the confession was even more important than the engagement itself made Miyuki's pearl white skin flush pink and shy her eyes from him with a happy smile stretching her elegant facial features.

On the other hand, Minami seemed confused again. Tatsuya choosing to mention it in this way was because he was unaware exactly what Minami knew about what had happened between the Shibas, once they were alone, that night. For Minami's part, her confusion was exactly for the same reason. Miyuki had never bothered to mention her love confession for Tatsuya to her. Minami's knowledge of the events of that night was in-line with what was publically available; the engagement, Miyuki being named the future head of the Yotsuba, and Tatsuya being acknowledged as Maya's son. While Minami certainly considered the latter two items to be of great significance, she had a hard time putting either into the context of the current conversation or determining why either would cause Miyuki to become flustered.

Tatsuya didn't allow Minami the time to examine her thoughts in depth.

"Yet, the situation has changed. I am your future husband now and you my future wife."

This statement of simple facts made Miyuki seem to radiate with happiness. Hearing Tatsuya say these words to her still felt like the best dream she had ever had.

"As your future husband, I have begun to examine exactly what our marriage will mean to both of us. Not only from the perspective of Japanese culture but other world cultures as well, the most successful marriages seem to be those that are complimentary in nature. Furthermore, marriages that are genuine partnerships seem to have the best chances for long-term success on all levels."

Miyuki and Minami both had wide eyes at the direction the explanation was headed.

"Onii-sama has been…..studying marriage?"

"Indeed, since it is an impending event for both of us, I believe it is important for both of us to be as fully prepared for it as much as possible."

Tatsuya's words were meant as innocently as possible, but he clearly had underestimated Miyuki's ability to think in terms more "desirous" than he did. The glazed over and far away look in her eyes said that he had instantly lost her to her own internal fantasies.

"Fully…..prepared? Um….yes, that would be…..for the best."

It was Tatsuya's turn to show confusion on his face as he stared at Miyuki, who had a vacant smile on her own face and began to flush around her cheeks and neck yet again.

"Oh yes….Onii-sama. We should be…FULLY…..prepared, well ahead of time."

Minami, who understood this reaction from her mistress much better than her fiancé seemed to, tried not to disapprovingly pout at Miyuki's reaction to the words she had heard from her heart's desire. She glowered lightly at her deviant thinking mistress for a few moments more, hoping she'd recover her wits again on her own; but when it became clear Tatsuya was going to inquire what was wrong, Minami rescued Miyuki with a cough and a comment. Having seen Yoshida-sempai rescue others from awkward moments in this way before, she had begun to apply it herself when apropos to do so.

"You were saying Tatsuya-sama?"

Miyuki seemed to snap out of her internal dream world at Minami's words, which subsequently resulted in more blushing from her, now accompanied by an attempt to cover her embarrassment. Tatsuya was quick to understand that he should continue and chose to do so.

"Um….yes, despite having been my younger sister, there isn't a significant age difference between us. In addition, you are now seventeen and in your final year of high school. To continue to treat you in a paternalistic or even fraternal manner would be inconsistent with the partnership that a marriage should, if successful, represent. I have thus come to the conclusion that treating you as a little sister who needs my guidance is at odds with treating you as my future spouse."

Miyuki and Minami were both stunned at Tatsuya's conclusions. Tatsuya used this stunned silence to expand on his ideas further.

"My own dissatisfaction with the manner in which I reacted to your broadcast last week has brought this issue to the forefront of my thoughts. I shouldn't be trying to tell my fiancée how she should conduct the business of the office her fellow students have entrusted her with, especially when it seems that at least the majority of those students agreed with her actions. You are almost a grown woman, it's not your future husband's place to lecture you as an elder brother."

Tatsuya picked up his coffee to wet his throat and then added a follow-up statement.

"This, of course, is why I have no comments about what happened tonight. I have judged it to not be my place to correct you on it."

He took another sip of coffee with a satisfied look on his face. He had delivered his statement and was pleased with it. Miyuki and Minami on the other hand still seemed perplexed. Despite their mutual states of confusion, they were in those states for different reasons.

Minami was confused because, in her estimation, Miyuki should have been happy to hear Tatsuya say he trusted her judgment, considered her a woman, and no longer felt the need to correct her actions. He saw Miyuki as his equal, and better yet, as his life partner. This should have been exactly the things Miyuki would want to hear from the man she loved.

Miyuki's confusion was mixed with obvious sadness. In fact, Miyuki was almost on the verge of tears. It took Tatsuya only a moment more to realize this himself.

"Miyuki….what's... I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Miyuki looked suddenly terrified that it was she causing her Onii-sama pain.

"OH NO! No….Onii-sama, your words…no, they were not wrong at all. They were quite beautiful actually, and correct as always. It is your Miyuki who is gravely wrong."

Now the tears finally escaped the corners of her eyes. Tatsuya immediately began to rise to go and comfort her; but unusually for Miyuki, she waved him back to his seat with a tear stained smile.

"Onii-sama mustn't reward his selfish Miyuki for her shameful behavior with affection. She is a selfish little girl and must learn to be more like the Miyuki that Onii-sama described with his beautiful words."

Tatsuya clearly didn't know how to react to this. It was his turn to look toward Minami with a perplexed and questioning gaze. For her part, Minami had no reassuring look to send him back. Not only was she also utterly confused by her mistress's reaction, but she looked like she was trying to melt away into her chair. Thoughts of escape seemed to dance across her eyes as she looked longingly from one exit of the room to another.

Tatsuya returned his concerned eyes to Miyuki and steeled himself to speak.

"How can someone as caring, sweet, and kind as my Miyuki ever be selfish?"

His smile was meant to reassure her. Her returned smile was meant to hide her sadness.

"Oh but Miyuki has indeed been selfish. Your silly Miyuki wants to have everything and surrender nothing."

Tatsuya wanted to break her horrible mood by any means possible. Since she had just eliminated the usually effective physical contact method, he decided to get her to explain herself instead.

"Miyuki, why do you think you are being selfish, please tell me."

She continued to smile, she continued to cry, she continued to avoid direct eye contact with him because of her embarrassment and shame; but she did begin to speak again.

"Onii-sama will surely think Miyuki is silly."

"I most certainly will not."

Miyuki steeled herself to explain.

"Your Miyuki is selfish because, though she is very glad that Onii-sama has resolved to see her as a woman and his future wife, so very glad and happy; she is…"

She paused to collect herself to continue. Tension could be felt radiating off Tatsuya and Minami in anticipation of her continued words.

"…also very sad because…she also wishes to still be her Onii-sama's imouto too!"

She tried to regain her composure. Meanwhile, both of her companions had an "OH" face now. Tatsuya felt instant relief and turned a knowing look toward Minami, who returned it with concern. Then Miyuki continued her words.

"Miyuki is so selfish! She knows how hard Onii-sama works on her behalf in every way yet she childishly demands more of him! Onii-sama certainly deserves a wife that is not selfish like Miyuki and will support him as much as he supports her! Onii-sama deserves so much better. She wants her Onii-sama's guidance and she wants her Onii-sama to correct her when she has done wrong, but she selfishly wants her Onii-sama to also treat her as his future wife and to desire her as a woman as well!"

Tatsuya suddenly took on a firm expression.

"Miyuki is very mistaken. It is her Onii-sama that is unworthy of her love and devotion for him. Miyuki constantly puts her Onii-sama ahead of herself, even when she knows she shouldn't. If anything it is Miyuki's Onii-sama that is unworthy of her."

Apparently, a counter argument was the wrong tactic. Tatsuya looked on in dismay at the errant results.

"Now Miyuki has selfishly made her precious Onii-sama think her selfishness is somehow his fault!"

Any trace of the smile she had previously forced on her face was gone. Miyuki now began to sob uncontrollably. She had taken a clean napkin from the table and was furiously dabbing up the tears as more came.

Tatsuya appeared to desperately search his mind for an answer to this most perplexing problem before him.

Then a small voice reached out to him and sent him an unexpected lifeline.

"Please forgive me if I am being impertinent….."

"NO! No…not at all. Please."

Tatsuya sounded almost desperate, as he practically begged Minami to speak what was on her mind. Miyuki, still dabbing at her tearful eyes, directed a sudden and surprisingly clear sideways eye at Minami. A slight wink from her previously inconsolable mistress seemed to indicate for Minami to proceed. Minami was surprised at Miyuki's apparently sudden clarity but proceeded on after just a slight delay to recover her wits.

"Tatsuya-sama said earlier, that marriage worked best as a partnership?"

Tatsuya nodded affirmation to her question.

"But didn't Tatsuya-sama also say that marriage partners should complement each other to be successful as well?"

"I did. From the evidence I have been able to collect so far both attributes seem to be of equal value to the success of a marriage."

Minami nodded thoughtfully to Tatsuya's words. Miyuki, still dabbing at her eyes, was now "publically" paying attention with interest.

"If it is indeed the case that a successful marriage needs both these aspects to succeed, then is it possible that how you best compliment Miyuki-sama, as a life partner, could indeed be by providing her with brotherly advice and guidance while also treating her as your marriage partner?"

Both Tatsuya and Miyuki seemed to take this suggestion seriously at first. Tatsuya visually seemed to ponder it in his mind. Miyuki, on the other hand, was barely suppressing a smile, which made Minami cast a questioning look at her. Miyuki ignored her and plastered on another sad expression as Tatsuya turned towards her to speak. Before he could, Miyuki started up again.

"No! No, no! It's too unreasonable! Miyuki puts too much on her Onii-sama. He can't possibly…."

"Miyuki!"

Tatsuya rarely raised his voice, especially with Miyuki. The whole room seemed to become a vacuum as all eyes went to him.

"That is enough Miyuki."

"But Onii-sama….."

"It is not a burden for me."

"But…..surely….."

"No, it is not a burden for me. In fact, I insist on providing you with what you want and need. Minami is correct, we must complement each other as well as be partners."

"But I don't wish to be a burden to….."

"Miyuki, you have never been nor could you ever be a burden to me. I…."

Tatsuya suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable, but he proceeded anyway.

"…..love Miyuki. There is nothing she can ask of me that would ever be a burden."

Where before the place where Miyuki sat had "seemed" like darkest winter in mood, suddenly spring had come into full bloom.

"OH! ONII-SAMA!"

"And I want to make Miyuki happy, in every way possible that she wants."

"Oh Onii-sama, you make me so happy every day!"

Miyuki's sudden burst of joy had seemed to cause Tatsuya an emotional form of whiplash. The look on his face was complete bewilderment. Minami at least had had the good fortune to see poorly hidden glimpses that Miyuki's great sadness might end suddenly at any moment.

Miyuki sprung from her seat and hurriedly was by Tatsuya's side. Once there she wrapped her arms around his seated form and began to snuggle her cheek to the top of his head. For his part, despite his obvious confusion, he instinctively brought his arm up and wrapped it around her waist.

"Oh, Onii-sama! I love you so much! Miyuki promises she too will work to both complement you and be your worthy partner as well!"

Tatsuya timidly smiled, still confused by what had happened to change her mood so dramatically.

Minami took the opportunity to quickly collect the cups and saucers and beat a hasty retreat to the emotional safety of the kitchen.

* * *

Despite her most sincere hopes to the contrary, Minami's day had not come to a quiet end. Her mistress had dragged her into the large tub to take a "relaxing" bath together instead.

Minami still didn't care for taking baths with Miyuki, even though the frequency rate of this particular event was at least twice a week now. To say she had become used to taking a bath with Miyuki wouldn't be a stretch, but she still was very uncomfortable being naked anywhere with Miyuki, or even just somewhat near nakedness.

Just a few weeks before, all the student council girls had been invited to the Kitiyama residence to use their private pool. Minami thought it odd that Shizuku, a public morals committee member, had put together a swimming party for the student council; but when Erika and Mizuki showed up as well, Minami realized it had been her own assumption that it was a student council event. Izumi had, of course, brought Kasumi along as well.

The three kouhai, of course, spent most of their time feeling inadequate next to so many beautiful sempais, and that's even before one takes into account Miyuki's presence. Shizuku, who could be considered the least intimidating of their sempais from a physical beauty standpoint, was still extremely attractive and had chosen to show off her features in a form-fitting bikini. Erika matched Shizuku in fitness but fortunately chose a one piece outfit with only the sides exposed. The voluptuous features of Mizuki and Honoka were best avoided at all costs. The only saving grace in that department was both were too shy to wear bikinis, even only among girls. Then, of course, there was the goddess-like beauty of Miyuki to contend with as well.

After their initial shock had worn off, Minami and Kasumi seemed to spend the rest of the event keeping Izumi from getting too close to Miyuki. For Kasumi, this was a family duty to protect her sister's dignity. For Minami, this was an implied but unspoken order from Miyuki, to protect both of their reputations.

"Where are you now Minami-chan?"

Minami came back to the moment at hand when her mistress's happy lilt reached her ears.

"Oh….I'm very…"

"By the look you had on your face, can I assume you were thinking of Minoru-kun?"

Miyuki covered her mouth as she giggled. Minami could feel her cheeks heat up. Miyuki had begun to tease her more about many things, but especially her inability to hide her attraction for Kudou Minoru. Making Minami blush seemed to entertain Miyuki, but Minami could have done without it. Of course, she didn't think Miyuki was being mean to her, just trying to make Minami more…open.

Minami wasn't particularly surprised to see Miyuki in a good mood either, despite her earlier "waterworks" display for her fiancé. She knew she probably shouldn't pry any further into tonight's incident, but her curiosity was too strong.

"Um…..Miyuki-sama…"

"Minami-chan!"

A small wave of terror swept Minami as her mistress pouted angrily at her from across the tub, but just as quickly she relaxed when she realized her mistake.

"…..Oh….um, Miyuki."

A smile instantly replaced Miyuki's pout.

"Yes, Minami-chan?"

"Is…the Bath Time Rule in effect?"

Miyuki twisted up the corner of her mouth in frustration.

"One, it's Bath Time RULES Minami-chan. Just because I haven't developed a second rule yet does not mean it will not happen."

"Um…yes, my apologies Miyuki-sa…."

Miyuki directed sharp eyes at Minami that instantly cut off the application of the honorific behind her name.

"And Two…."

Suddenly her bright smile once again spread across Miyuki's perfect face.

"….we ARE in the bath tub, right?"

Minami shyly nodded affirmation.

"So, there's something you'd like to discuss?"

Minami visibly braced herself to continue.

"About this evening…I was curious, and if I'm being too impertinent please…."

"Minami-chan!"

"Um…sorry….well I was wondering if perhaps Miyuki-sa….um, well. I was wondering if perhaps not all of Miyuki's tears tonight were…for lack of a better term…..um…...'real'?"

She had regretted asking even before she had finished speaking. Across from her Miyuki looked back at her mortified.

"MIN-A-MI-CHAN! Do you really think I would…."

Then to a stunned Minami's confusion, Miyuki covered her mouth and giggled.

Once she recomposed herself she began to speak again.

"Was I really that transparent?"

"Well…um…..if you're asking me if Tatsuya-sama suspected it was for his benefit, then I saw no indication from him of realization."

Miyuki sighed with a smile and relaxed back down deeper into the warm water.

"Um…..good."

A few moments of silence passed before Minami continued.

"May I ask, what was Miyuki's reasoning for what she did?"

Miyuki sighed in response and looked wistfully at the wall as she answered.

"I wasn't lying about any of it. Miyuki is indeed a selfish and spoiled girl. You see she craves her Onii-sama's attention AND her Tatsuya's affections."

She then turned to look at Minami thoughtfully.

"I rarely use my tears because I know they are best used sparingly, especially with Onii-sama; but they are very effective with him as well, so long as he doesn't have time to formulate an effective counter-response."

She turned to look away again with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Perhaps I was wrong to use tears tonight, but; as silly and girlish as it may seem, I still want my Onii-sama to pamper and spoil me as his cute little sister, while also doing so as the woman he desires."

She cut her eyes in a worrying fashion toward Minami.

"That probably sounds a bit….twisted, doesn't it?"

Minami decided the best response here was to shake her head no without words. One of the first lessons she learned in the servant portion of her training was that words could get her in serious trouble.

Miyuki looked away again, not seeming too concerned with Minami's qualms over the former siblings being engaged now.

Then Minami mounted more courage and continued on.

"Does Miyuki…"

Miyuki refocused her attention to Minami with interest.

"…..like Tatsuya-sama….um…disciplining her?"

Sudden shock spread across Miyuki's face, only to be matched by Minami a fraction of a second later.

"No! Um….I didn't mean it in…um….THAT way!"

Miyuki began to relax and giggle.

"Oh my! Wel, of course, you didn't Minami-chan!"

More laughter ensued from Miyuki. Minami was having a hard time seeing the humor in any of this.

"I used improper words. Please forgive me."

Miyuki smiled back at her.

"It's alright Minami-chan."

After her mistress's reassurance, Minami pushed on.

"I suppose what I wanted to know was, does Miyuki enjoy being….chastised….by Tatsuya-sama?"

Miyuki's mouth twisted a bit again as she pondered this.

"Well…I don't particularly like displeasing Onii-sama…but, I'm not so arrogant as to think I have all the answers and don't need guidance when I go astray. Onii-sama really should have lectured me about this evening. It is nice to know he still cares enough to guide me though."

Minami couldn't help but say her next words.

"Is his concern for you really ever in doubt?"

Miyuki smiled back.

"Of course not! But I am selfish enough to not be satisfied with just knowing it. I greedily also want him to show it to me from time to time."

Then Miyuki's face took on a darker cast.

"Even if you discount the moral issues revolving around spying on two people during an….um, intimate moment; I allowed others to do so as well."

Miyuki had a self-rebuking face as she spoke.

"Two of those people can be considered daughters of one of this nation's most influential industrialists. Another a daughter of one of the most renowned of the Hundred Houses. And that doesn't even touch on the implications of two kouhai who happen to be daughters of….THAT FAMILY."

Minami agreed with Miyuki's assessment. Now that they were publically part of the Yotsuba, if any of tonight's activities were to become public knowledge it could result in a scandal. Since they already had the fallout of last week's broadcast to deal with, it could be a very bad multiplying factor.

"Could you imagine if Izumi and Kasumi-chans' father found out? He'd try to use it against Oba-sama for sure."

Minami felt a shudder run down her at that thought, despite the heat of the water. Miyuki's face seemed to convey the same feelings.

"The implications of that happening are too disturbing to even consider."

Again, Minami agreed wholeheartedly with Miyuki.

Then Miyuki lightened her own mood.

"But that shouldn't be a concern since none of our friends would be likely to even accidentally discuss it with their families. The first time Erika ever spoke about something like this with her family would probably be the very first time. Honoka would be way too shy to talk about something like this and Shizuku is the heart of discretion itself."

Minami suspected Miyuki was right in regard to her classmates.

"And even if Kasumi ever got out of hand, Izumi would probably squash it immediately. I simply can't imagine Izumi-chan allowing anything that could hurt me to become public knowledge."

Minami hoped Miyuki was right about the Saegusa twins. Minami was trained to look for the dark clouds and not the silver linings. She could see the potential benefits for Izumi to use the incident to achieve certain personal objectives she might harbor in relation to Miyuki. Minami vowed to keep an eye on it either way, for her mistress's sake.

"But getting back to the point, I do like to see and 'feel' Onii-sama's concern for me. And since I want to also feel his 'love' too, I must appraise myself harshly for my demands of him."

Minami looked briefly confused, then added her opinion unsolicited.

"I believe Tatsuya-sama is content to provide you with both romantic and brotherly affection. If my assessment is correct, and I have no evidence to the contrary, then shouldn't Miyuki-sa…..um, shouldn't you avail yourself of available resources?"

Miyuki smirked with glee at Minami's suggestion.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Minami-chan! I like the way you think."

Minami couldn't help but blush bashfully with a smile under her mistress's praise.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Miyuki's sudden wide-eyed enthusiasm stunned Minami, but the devious look in her eyes that were boring into Minami brought a sudden wave of fear with it.

"At lunchtime today Onii-sama and I received a message from a certain young woman."

Now Minami was confused.

"She informed us that her younger male cousin would be staying with her next week here in the Capital."

The mischief Miyuki was directing at her hadn't changed. Minami could feel herself tense.

 _"…her cousin?"_

"And since arrangements have already been made with Momoyama-sensei for him to attend classes next week at First High…"

 _"….him?"_

Minami could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest like a drum. She knew Miyuki had to see her flushing a bright shade of pink as well.

"….his cousin asked if we could look after him while he was in school with us."

 _"…..HIM! In school with…."_

"And since he will be in your class, and we know how much his bishonen looks will stir the girls up…"

 _"…IN MY CLASS!"_

"…I said you wouldn't mind being his escort for the week."

 _"HIS….ESCORT!"_

"Since I thought you wouldn't mind watching out for…"

Suddenly the hot water was way too hot for Minami.

"…Minoru-sama?"

Minami slid back into the tub, breathing heavily, exhausted from her own excitement. Miyuki smiled at her handy work with satisfaction.

"You won't mind, will you Minami-chan?"

Minami jumped to her feet, then suddenly felt embarrassed to be standing up naked in the tub in front of Miyuki.

"Um….no, I would be honored. Um….but my duties as your Guardian…"

"Then I order you to focus on Minoru-kun while he is here, after all, he is our guest at First High and we have promised Kyouko-san we'd look out for him. Onii-sama will always be nearby if I need him and I know that you will as well. I want you to make sure Minoru-kun is as comfortable and content as possible."

Then she smirked up knowingly at Minami, who began to sink back down into the tub.

"And I also order you to have a good time yourself, and that is an order."

Miyuki sent an embarrassed Minami a slight wink.

"I will do as you command, Miyuki-sama. Minoru-sama's needs will be attended to diligently."

Since she was acknowledging a direct order, Miyuki didn't rebuke her for the honorific this time.

"Just to clarify, I don't want you to be his servant, only his companion."

Minami seemed briefly confused but bowed her affirmation to Miyuki, who smiled back knowing she had made Minami happy with her orders. Then before Minami could return to the tub from her bowed position….

"Minami-chan! Have you gotten bigger up there?"

"Um…..I….um…..!"

Miyuki giggled again, satisfied she had once again lightly teased Minami. Minami sat sulkingly back into the tub.

"Um….I have gone up a bra size in the last month."

"Smile Minami! That's a good thing in general. I'm sure Minoru-kun will be pleased by it."

More smirking glee from Miyuki. More embarrassed blushing from Minami.

They sat in satisfied silence for a few more minutes, both lost in thoughts of love. After a few minutes, Miyuki began to speak again.

"I told Onii-sama that I would be his 'sensei' when it came to teaching him how I want to be loved."

Minami would have preferred to continue her thoughts on how to make Minoru's visit memorable. She now accepted that the two Shibas were to marry; but she, like many others who knew them, still found the idea of the former siblings marrying each other a difficult concept to accept without some qualms remaining. Unlike the rest who thought that way, Minami usually had a ringside seat to the awkwardness she felt.

"Tonight was, in retrospect, part of his education in loving me."

Miyuki had both satisfaction and shyness warring on her perfect features.

"It would be a shame, now that I have placed him in the proper mindset to learn more, to let the chance for further education slip away."

Minami tensed again at Miyuki's words. The look on her mistress's blushing face told Minami that Tatsuya was about to have an "interesting" night.

"For bed tonight Minami-chan, I think I will wear…Oba-sama's engagement present."

Minami's eyes widened at this pronouncement.

"Forgive me…Miyuki…..but, didn't you say that Tatsuya-sama and you agreed you wouldn't wear that again until after the marriage?"

Miyuki shyly pouted toward Minami, who appeared to be trying to gum-up her plans.

"I never said that! Um…."

Shyness overcame Miyuki again.

"It was…..Onii-sama's suggestion, I never verbally agreed to it."

Minami could tell Miyuki was doing mental gymnastics in her mind to justify wearing the provocative garment.

"Plus, I am HIS 'sensei' in this regard. It would be negligent of me as his 'teacher' not to use this…..um…..learning experience, for his benefit."

 _"…for HIS benefit? Really?"_

Minami would never give voice to these thoughts, Bath Time Rule in effect or not.

"I will prepare it for you after the bath."

Miyuki shyly turned her eyes away then.

"I'll probably…..need your help getting in it, like last time."

Miyuki looked embarrassed and so did Minami. They both remembered how awkward it had been the last time they had worked together to get the garment on.

"Of course Miyuki-sama."

The awkwardness of this night's drama would have another act for Minami shortly after the bath ended.

* * *

Tatsuya was tired. The kind of tired that came with thinking too hard. Miyuki had that effect on him when she became emotional. Escaping to his lab should have presented challenges for Tatsuya's mind, not relief instead.

He approached the door to the suite of rooms he shared with his fiancé. Normally he would walk in quietly and if she were already asleep, he'd shower up quietly and nestle into bed afterward.

Since tonight had been so emotionally taxing for Miyuki, Tatsuya had a feeling he should look a little deeper. He cast his "special eyes" across the Eidos information of the house, specifically their rooms. Miyuki was in bed and under the covers, but very much awake, and…..

 _"Ah! I see, the hunter stalks her prey tonight with a 'net'."_

He couldn't help but smirk knowingly.

Then his special sight informed him of a presence coming from behind him.

"Oh, Tatsuya-sama, I thought you were still downstairs. Is everything…."

As he turned around to greet her, her expression changed from mild surprise to slightly angry. She seemed to be fighting it, but she was having a hard time hiding it. She turned slightly to avoid his direct gaze.

 _"Ah! The loyal 'hunting dog' is in on it too."_

"What's wrong Minami?"

Tatsuya expected Minami to immediately answer that nothing was wrong and beat a hasty retreat. He was pleasantly surprised when she stood her ground and began to think of what to say next.

"May I…..speak freely, of things that are not….my business?"

Tatsuya began to smirk again before he answered.

"I hope you can always feel free to speak openly with me Minami."

She looked somewhat contrite when he said this to her, and she nodded her understanding to him, and immediately her agitation with him returned as she continued on.

"Has Tatsuya-sama ever considered…..in certain situations…that his unique abilities present an unfair advantage in dealing with Miyuki-sama? Especially for someone who is to be her 'partner'?"

Now Tatsuya was fully intrigued.

"I see. I can see where one _might_ see it that way, from a certain perspective."

He had placed his hands together behind his back for this discussion. He hoped his amusement wasn't too obvious for Minami since he didn't want to offend her in any way.

Minami had a laundry basket in her hands with clothes in it. Most likely her own since Miyuki was already in her bed. Her disappointment toward Tatsuya's "insensitivity" was plain to see.

"I have a hard time to see where it would be to Miyuki-sama's benefit for you to check the room she is already in before entering it yourself. From my humble perspective this would constitute an unfair advantage AGAINST her."

Tatsuya's smile never wavered, but his eyebrow rose in pleasant surprise.

 _"So the 'hunting dog' is willing to snap at the 'prey' to drive it into the 'hunter's' trap? How bold Minami."_

Tatsuya was happy to see Minami's loyalty toward Miyuki take her into what most servants would consider "dangerous" territory. She also was beginning to remind him more of another Sakura-series Guardian that he admired greatly.

"An unfair advantage? Such as a woman's tears?"

Sudden shock hit Minami's face. She turned away from his eyes to regroup. He had indeed hit the target with that comment.

"I am sure Tatsuya-sama knows Miyuki-sama's heart well enough to know that everything she says and does, especially about Tatsuya-sama, is of the utmost sincerity and with the highest conviction."

 _"Now she wants to 'shame' me into the 'trap'?"_

"Also, a woman's tears are certainly a more…traditional…..'hunting' implement in this situation."

 _"Oh! So she too was thinking about our previous discussion, of course."_

"A woman's tears are the equivalent of a bow and arrow. While Tatsuya-sama's special ability is like using a satellite to track 'the hunter' from space. That certainly seems unfair from my humble perspective."

Tatsuya smiled knowingly, she did have a point. But he wasn't ready to surrender just yet.

"And that 'special net' the 'hunter' is wearing, how would the loyal 'hunting dog' define that?"

Minami was instantly flustered by the allusion to the provocative engagement present the head of the house had given Miyuki, but she was determined to support Miyuki or 'die trying'.

"A necessary escalation in technology when facing 'prey' that has inherently unfair advantages, and who's advantages clearly can't be matched even with the use of the…..'special net'."

She was borderline talking back to Tatsuya; an acknowledged main family Yotsuba member, Miyuki's future husband, and Maya's 'son'. Tatsuya was impressed.

 _"Perhaps there is hope for her yet?"_

"Alright, I acknowledge that I shouldn't use Elemental Sight to see if Miyuki is….properly dressed for bed?"

Minami looked less than satisfied with this concession from him.

"I also promise to diffuse this…situation, as gently as possible."

He felt he had given enough and began to turn toward the door, until Minami called out to him.

"Tatsuya-sama, please wait."

An easy request to comply with, so he turned back to hear her out again.

"It is not my place….."

Tatsuya waved away her concerns about decorum with a hand gesture.

"But if I may humbly offer some unsolicited advice…"

Tatsuya nodded his consent while verbally replying.

"I hope you will always feel free to offer advice when appropriate, like now."

She nodded gently and continued.

"I have observed that outside of Miyuki-sama's safety, nothing is more important to Tatsuya-sama than Miyuki-sama's happiness."

Tatsuya smiled back freely.

"You are correct. Miyuki's happiness is a paramount importance to me."

"Then…."

Minami suddenly blushed with nervousness in her expression.

"…the 'hunting dog's' recommendation to the 'prey' is to make the 'hunter' happy tonight, and allow himself to be 'caught'."

Minami felt awkward saying this to Tatsuya for obvious reasons. Tatsuya reasons for sudden discomfort were the equal and opposite reaction to her words.

"Nothing would make the 'hunter' happier, than…to ensnare her desired 'prey', at least partially. And I dare say that if she does not 'capture' the 'prey' tonight…nothing would bring her greater sadness."

Minami was still embarrassed, but clearly sad too.

Tatsuya couldn't help but admire Minami's devotion to Miyuki at this point.

 _"Are you really Maya's tool in our house? Or is your obvious devotion to Miyuki your true self?"_

Tatsuya didn't know what to say at this point. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his head to buy himself time. Only one reply seemed appropriate at this point.

"I….the 'prey', will promise to give the loyal 'hunting dog's' advice a full examination, before I enter 'the hunt' tonight."

Minami nodded her understanding with only the slightest of smirks.

"Very well, please have a good night's sleep."

And with that she turned around to go, but before Tatsuya himself could turn, she turned back.

"May I say one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Tatsuya-sama should consider that 'captivity' by Miyuki-sama would also make him….happy."

She didn't wait for a response before leaving.

Tatsuya sat in the darkened hallway for some time lost in his own thoughts. Then he resolved himself to a path forward.

 _"Making Miyuki happy does make me happy too. As happy as I can be, anyway. And if it makes Miyuki happy…."_

Tatsuya turned and walked into their shared rooms with no hesitation. Once he determined the correct path forward, he was the type to carry it through to the end.

* * *

[AUTHOR'S NOTES]

A few readers have asked me to provide insights into my thoughts on the chapters I have written, so this will be my first attempt to do so for "To Stand at the Pinnacle". I find it much easier to write the story than to explain why I wrote it, so please bear with me.

1) If you can't already tell, this chapter and the previous one deal a lot with romantic issues. It's everyone's final year together, and since the gang will most likely "break-up" after graduation; I thought it was time for the characters to start telling the truth of their hearts to each other (At least what I think is in their hearts). I suspect this trend will continue as this story proceeds.

2) To me Mikihiko and Mizuki are the most obvious couple of the series, so I got their "coming together" out of the way in this chapter. They'll be more on these two, specifically why it took Mikihiko this long to pronounce his love, so I'm not done with them yet. And more Erika and Leo as well.

3) Miyuki and Tatsuya being a couple is also explored here in more depth. If you didn't know this was something I liked writing about then go check out my other Mahouka storys.

4) I see Miyuki also coming into her own this final year of high school. If you read the previous chapters of this story you know she is now making "independent" moves from Tatsuya.

5) You may have noticed that there is yet a well-defined "enemy" in this story? That's all I have to say on that right now.

6) The last two segments heavily reference things that have happened or I plan to write about soon from my other Mahouka stories. If you haven't read them yet…why not?

7) Sorry for the big gap since my last chapter but real life distractions have tied me up the last couple of months (nothing bad, all good things really), and so to make up to those of you that have stuck with me and my humble story so far, I made this one a little longer. I hope you all liked it.

Humbly yours,

Baryon Lancer


	7. Chapter 7: Under the Light of Two Suns

For three days straight she had been tired.

She was used to physical activity. She woke every day at five to jog for an hour, and then she trained another hour with the acolytes in the dojo, before even having breakfast and then rushing off to school. It had been this way for years now, she was used to it. Any tiredness from these activities was simply her personal definition of "normal".

 _"Whatever 'normal' is supposed to mean in my family."_

Still, the training she was undergoing with Minami, under Tatsuya's supervision; that was completely different. So far it has been three days of banging her head against the wall.

His only instructions to her were "defeat Minami in Shields Down".

 _"If I could defeat her, then wouldn't I already be the Solo Women's Shields Down rep, and not Minami?"_

She never said this to Tatsuya, since he'd take it as a chance to prove a point to her through "physical education" and have Minami really beat her down.

As it was Erika was now doubting the entire regime of the Chiba Dojo's training structure.

 _"Compared to what I'm going through now, Chiba Sword Training is a piece of cake!"_

Being worn out from training wasn't the only strain Erika was going through. Needless to say, her own mischievous nature and desire to confront First High's newest secret couple was eating at her. Not being able to make comments to Mikihiko or Mizuki for the last two days about what she knew about them but couldn't say to them because it would lead to uncomfortable questions about how she knew. She'd feel a lot better once she had the chance to tease them thoroughly, she was certain.

Erika wasn't the only one walking on egg shells around the new couple. The "witnesses" were all mildly surprised when Mikihiko and Mizuki didn't proclaim their undying love to the world on Tuesday morning. Only once they began to consider the shyness and reserved nature of both parties did they realize they'd have to wait a bit longer for their mutual "release".

Erika of course, being Erika, appeared to have the hardest time waiting them out.

She no longer shared a class with either of them, so her time in their presence was limited to lunch and class changes, which of course the Nine Schools Competition now interfered with. Afternoons and evening were out of the question till the new trimester since everyone was focused on the Nine Schools Competition in some way during those times as well.

 _"Why are they acting like everything is all the same now?"_

The two normally blushed and got embarrassed around each other, but for the last two and a half days they went out of their way to avoid each other. Normally the two would find some way to sit beside each other. At Tuesday lunch, when all the girls present expected a tender moment of reunion, what they got instead was an awkward moment when Mizuki almost sat beside Mikihiko, but then both started to panic and Mizuki swiftly moved to the other side of the table.

In fact, since Tuesday both of them appeared to intentionally be avoiding direct contact with each other. It was almost as if something had happened immediately after their "breakthrough" to reverse the whole situation dramatically.

But Erika knew better.

When the two didn't think others were looking at them they stared at each other lovingly with smiles. When they passed one another in the halls the acknowledgment was platonic, but Erika twice saw them brush each other's fingers together as they passed.

The most damning evidence they were now a couple was that Erika had it on good authority that for three nights in a row, starting on "breakthrough" Monday, Mikihiko had met up with Mizuki at the cabinet station so the two could take a two person cabinet home; and for three mornings in a row they had also got out of the same cabinet each morning together too.

 _"Do the two of you think you can fool us so easily?"_

Erika had a few educated guesses as to why they wouldn't go public with their relationship. Undoubtedly both thought it would be a distraction to everyone's efforts toward the Nine Schools Competition. This was probably Mizuki's primary motivation behind keeping it secret, alongside her naturally reserved nature.

 _"Miki on the other hand…"_

Mikihiko was also reserved and the type to not want to cause distractions.

 _"Should these two marry they might never leave the house if no one else forces them too."_

She smirked as she thought this, but then her expression altered to sadness.

 _"I know way too much about your family Miki….I also understand too much too."_

Erika suspected Mikihiko had a deeper meaning behind hiding their relationship than even Mizuki knew about. It was probably the same reason it had taken him so long to make a move on her, despite both of them clearly desiring the other.

 _"…..family…"_

Erika had been waiting against the wall under the stairwell. She had laid an ambush. She knew her prey would soon appear and right on time he did so.

 _"Such a creature of habit."_

Her previously sullen mood was instantly replaced when she saw him turn the corner after descending the stairs. The glint of mischievousness in her eyes was only slightly faster than her movements. She didn't use acceleration magic, but no one just looking on with normal eyes would have been able to tell.

Her prey on the other hand…..

"URGGG!"

Her sudden smiling visage beside him stunned Mikihiko and made him drop his handheld terminal.

"What!...what the!...ERIKA! What's the meaning of jumping at me like that?"

She just smiled even more at his reaction as he bent down to pick up his dropped property. It was only when he was rising back up he noticed that "evil" glint in her eyes. He had seen it many times before in his life, and it was never a good sign.

"Miki, Miki, Miki-kun?"

He scowled back at her in concern. She often called him "Miki", but it had been a long time since he heard her say it that particular way. It was a reminder of their childhood days and an indicator she was going to "abuse" him in some manner.

"What do you want?"

Erika's expression turned into shocked innocence.

"Whatever does Miki mean by that? Can't two good friends just meet in the hall?"

A sarcastic smirk spread across Mikihiko's face. He replied to her as he turned to walk away.

"No, not if one is the always scheming Erika, and my name is Mikihiko, you know this."

Erika smiled at his regular response and was immediately on his heels as both walked down the hallway.

"Do I need to 'want' anything to talk to my old childhood friend?"

Mikihiko rolled his eyes while never turning back to look at her.

"Well we are talking about YOU, aren't we?"

Erika feigned indignation at his hurtful words, but the glee never left her eyes or her voice.

"Miki-kun wounds me deeply."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get over it soon enough."

Sarcasm seeped into his reply.

"I'm sure I'll regret this. Since this could take forever and I'm very busy, would you go ahead and say what you want to say?"

Mikihiko made this proposition as he stepped through the doors that led to the central courtyard behind the main building. Several other students were also moving from place to place between buildings.

Erika smiled toward Mikihiko's side as they rushed forward, him intent on reaching his destination.

"Are you sure Miki?"

"YES!"

His reply contained all his frustrations in it. He was so distracted he didn't notice Erika had slowed down to a virtual stop. The gap between them widened to several meters before he even began to perceive she was no long beside him.

By then, it was too late.

"Mizuki-chan and you are lovers now, are you not?"

Mikihiko didn't drop his terminal this time, but he nearly tripped over his own feet. When he regained his footing under him he then noticed that several of the people passing by them were smiling at him, especially the girls. Erika had not been very quiet with her proclamation.

His sudden embarrassment caused his cheeks to begin to burn. He rounded on his heels and marched back towards Erika as slowly as his pounding heart would let him.

She stood before him with the smuggest and most self-satisfied smile possible plastered on her face.

He stared down into her gleeful eyes with anger and embarrassment warring in his expression. He then looked around desperately for something. When he saw the empty gazebo nearby, he took Erika by the arm and pulled her towards it.

"So rough Miki! Is Mizuki-chan really into that type of thing? She doesn't seem the type, but it's always the ones you least suspect."

She wasn't nearly as loud as before, but loud enough to ruffle Mikihiko's feathers even further.

"Would you shut up already? Come here!"

Once under the gazebo, Mikihiko released her arm and sighed in frustration.

"Of all the people to tell! I specifically asked her not to tell you! I know you two are best friends, but…."

He rubbed his forehead between his thumb and fingers. Erika looked on satisfied with her arms folded across her chest.

"To slander the woman you love in such a way. Shame on you Miki!"

He turned towards her in confusion.

"…..wha…what?"

Erika smirked back happily.

"YOU told me Miki, not Mizuki-chan."

Stunned eyes widened at her words.

"But…..but you just said…."

She smirked happily back it him wiyh her eyes glowing.

"That you were lovers? Simply a highly educated guess on my part. Truth be told, you two went too far trying to cover it up. The worst thing you can do is change your behavior when you're trying to hide something."

Mikihiko sank down dejectedly onto one of the benches and hung his head down defeated.

"So it was a 'fishing expedition' on your part?"

"And I landed a whopper!"

She stepped up beside him and patted Mikihiko on the head.

"I know you both too well to be deceived for too long. I'm not the only one who has already figured it out."

Her attempt at comforting words backfired. Mikihiko's head popped up with a defeated expression.

"…wha….WHAT? Who else?"

Erika looked down at him sympathetically and then sat beside him.

"You two have lots of friends, and they have all been patiently waiting for this day for years now."

Mikihiko shook his head. Erika patted him on the back with a semi-sympathetic smile.

"So, how long do the two of you plan to keep this a 'secret'?"

He replied first with a heavy sigh before continuing.

"There really wasn't a set timeframe or anything like that. We just didn't want to be a distraction right now."

Erika looked off into the distance at something only she seemed to see.

"So what's changed?"

Mikihiko looked up sideways at her.

"What do you mean?"

It was Erika's turn to sigh.

"Mizuki-chan's special eyes have always been an impediment to the two of you pursuing a relationship before now, despite both of you clearly wanting each other."

Mikihiko looked away with his own far-away stare now, his elbows resting on top of his knees and his hands clasped between.

"Sometimes I wish that you didn't know so much about my family."

She smirked lightly at that with only the slightest hint of sadness showing in her eyes.

"That's a two-way street with us. I can say the same to you."

Mikihiko laughed gently at that.

"Yeah….it really is too bad your sister never developed magic abilities. It wouldn't have taken this long if she had."

Erika's smirk now contained no joy whatsoever.

"So can I assume the Yoshida Family will soon be sending out notices to the other Hundred Families?"

Mikihiko sat up to look at her.

"Yes. Motohiko has found a bride, she's the second daughter of one of the other ancient magic houses, from Nara actually. The invitations to the engagement party should go out soon and the party will be sometime in late July."

Erika nodded understanding. Given the close relations between the Yoshida and the Chiba, had her half-sister Sanae developed magic skills the first son of the Yoshida would have most likely been engaged to the first daughter of the Chiba long ago; and someone with Mizuki's special eyes would have been "safe" with Mikihiko.

"Is it an arrangement or a love match?"

Mikihiko smiled at this question.

"Nii-san and she met on their own and it went from there. It's a happy coincidence she's a daughter of another ancient magic clan. Their future children should have no issues, and the main Yoshida Family will continue to sprout new limbs on the family tree."

Erika smirked back at him.

"And now the 'Mikihiko' branch can grow off to the side with Mizuki-chan in love and peace?"

Erika laid her two hands palms together and placed them under her tilted right cheek. She then fluttered her eyes at Mikihiko to heighten the dramatic effect.

Mikihiko blushed a bit at this play acting of hers.

"Erika, that's a bit premature, don't you think?"

Erika smirked back knowingly while crossing her arms together behind her head.

"I have faith. If ever two people were so well suited for each other I have yet to meet them, excluding Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-chan of course. Well, maybe more Miyuki-chan for Tatsuya-kun than the other way…."

Mikihiko smirked back at her before replying.

"Well, that explains the hair."

Erika furrowed her eyes at his seemingly sudden topic change. Seeing her confusion he indicated toward her own tussled hair style.

"You clearly have never looked into a mirror before."

Now she was confused and angry.

"What does my hair have to do with you and Mizuki-chan? Are you saying my hair is disheveled? You're making no sense!"

Mikihiko sighed heavily once again and shook his head in mild frustration at his obstinate and self-unaware childhood friend.

"Your hair is fine. It's what's under it that seems a bit jumbled up at times."

His teasing smile let her know he was joking, but she still scowled at him. After a few moments of her pouting, she continued on.

"So, there's to be no 'announcement' until after your brother's own announcement?"

Mikihiko nodded in response.

"It's safer that way. Any change after that would cause a major scandal between the ancient magic houses. The Yoshida Clan would never allow that to happen, even for Mizuki's Crystal Eyes."

Erika looked on Mikihiko's concerned expression with sympathy.

"You really think there's a possibility they'd reverse the engagement for that?"

Mikihiko smiled while starring off toward the far horizon.

"I don't know, but I can't take that chance. Not with Mizuki-chan."

Erika smiled brightly at his words. He looked on with some confusion.

"What?"

"You called her Mizuki."

Mikihiko's confusion ended and he returned the smile.

"Oh, well, it is her name, right?"

Erika nodded with a bright smile to that.

* * *

It had been a long week for Minami. She had trained with Erika the entire previous week and despite Erika's frustrations, Minami could tell she was improving. If nothing else her own fatigue was evidence enough of this. Erika's Acceleration Magic was incredible, and Minami had to invoke a constant hemispherical shield to guard against Erika finding a weak point. It was draining, but it would improve her own stamina for the Nine Schools Competition; and better yet, it would improve her ability to protect Miyuki.

The increase in physical activity was not what made the week seem so long to her though.

 _"Calm yourself. Focus on your training and manners."_

She admonished herself as they waited outside of the main gates of First High School.

Miyuki obviously knew of Minami's anxiety since she smirked at her with that glowing smile she wore often these days.

Tatsuya was also apparently aware of her heightened tension. The look he sent her instead contained mild sympathy.

They had arrived early to school this Monday so that they could be here on time for this moment. While most students at First High had moved past the fact that Miyuki and Tatsuya were members of the infamous Yotsuba family; they still couldn't help but draw curious looks standing there at the front of the school…..just waiting.

Miyuki, of course, was used to being stared at. Her rare form of beauty was hard for males or even most females to ignore, even those that are used to her ethereal presence.

The looks Tatsuya garnered always came after the viewer had "adjusted" to the "glow" of Miyuki, but they had also steadily increased throughout his time at First High. Now in his final year, he was as infamous and his fiancée was famous.

Despite being the acknowledged next head of the dreaded Yotsuba, most "mysterious" of the Ten Master Clans, most could not look at Miyuki with anything less positive than admiration. She was magnetic to others, and always has been.

The looks Tatsuya garnered varied along a much wider emotional scale than his former sister. He was well used to the "why is she with you" glare, and the "what makes him so special" look. Most of those were common when they were about in public together. To him, it was the simple price for the privilege being Miyuki's escort. Respect, fear, anger, jealousy, envy, gratitude, curiosity. The looks Tatsuya garnered ran the gambit of human emotions.

One thing Minami had thought since their first public appearance as a couple after the New Year was apparent now before her eyes. All the fear that the Yotsuba name generated in those that looked on the pair was always deflected from Miyuki and onto Tatsuya. Those that feared the name Yotsuba, directed all their negativity towards Tatsuya and never to Miyuki. She was, to everyone's admiration, not the future head of the Yotsuba, but a goddess made flesh. Tatsuya, in contrast, was now the Son of the Demon Lady of the East. It was as if they thought Tatsuya, and not Miyuki, would one day be the head of the Yotsuba.

Minami wondered what they'd think if they knew what Tatsuya's early life in that family had been like.

Beside these two famous, and polarizing, stalwarts; Minami was glad to be so innocuous. Otherwise, others besides the two mentioned would have noticed her unusual nervousness this morning.

Some of the "admirers" had stopped their progress into the building and lingered around the front courtyard to see what interesting thing had made their beautiful Student Council President and her intimidating fiancé wait outside.

They would not be disappointed.

"There is her car now."

At Tatsuya's words, Miyuki and Minami both turned in the direction of the approaching vehicles dropping off students.

Minami could feel her heart begin to race inside her chest and fought to regulate her suddenly ragged breathing.

Most students attending First High chose to ride the cabinets to the First High station and walk up the gentle hill to the campus. It was a pleasant walk either way and since most of the shops along the way were oriented toward the needs of First High's students, they were open well before school hours and well afterward.

There were always a few students that would arrive at the front gate via personal vehicle or AI taxi though. The vehicle Tatsuya had pointed out was pulling over into a parallel parking space beside the walkway. It appeared that the person in the driver's seat wished to get out as well as her passenger.

The trio moved down the sidewalk to greet their guests. The eyes of the curious onlookers followed them with no attempt at hiding their intentions to watch.

As they approached, both of the front doors to the compact vehicle opened.

From the driver's side emerged a beautiful woman in her early to mid-twenties. Her dark hair was tied behind her head in a casual ponytail. Her smiling face would have outshone anyone around had it not been for Miyuki's presence.

"Tatsuya-kun! Miyuki-san! Minami-san! Good morning to you!"

Minami had been trained to look for the signs that a person had received advanced combat training as part of her own Guardian training. They stood in a different way, they spoke differently than other people; you could just tell that even though they looked relaxed, they were always ready for anything.

First Lieutenant Fujibayashi Kyouko of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion looked and acted the same as any non-military twenty-something-year-old woman in this country did. Not one part of her could be seen as "militant". Here before Minami's highly trained eyes was simply a young and beautiful woman, a person who appeared to have no military training whatsoever.

Knowing that this was all an illusion, Minami couldn't help but admire Kyouko's ability to hide her advanced training even more. Though she was Kudou Retsu's granddaughter, Tatsuya had never indicated that she was capable of using the Kudou's Parade magic or anything similar. In truth, Minami was somewhat jealous of Kyouko's ability to hide her training, since if she could replicate the effects herself it would make her that much more valuable in protecting Miyuki.

Then Kyouko's passenger emerged from the other side of the car.

The collective gasp from the curious crowd of onlookers washed over the entire scene like a tsunami wave.

Kudou Minoru, resplendent in his Second High uniform, had stopped the world with his emergence from the vehicle. All eyes fell on him instantly.

"Good morning Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki-san! I hope you didn't have to wait long for us?"

Every female in earshot and visual range of Minoru, save for his cousin, Miyuki, and Minami, let out a collective sound of delight.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

His melodious voice matched his angelic visage. None of the ladies present were disappointed.

The shock of his perfection though had quickly worn off of the males present. Their angst at the sudden arrival of what surely they could only see as the male version of Miyuki was somewhat humorous to even Minami. Some deeper voices than those that admired Minoru's beauty began to grumble about his being here.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Why is that Second High guy here?"

"Like we need this guy showing up here!"

Despite being agitated by the boys' unkind complaints, Minami could sympathize with both sides. The boys, since she and every other girl at First High had to deal with Miyuki daily; and on the girls' side…..

…..her understanding of that side of this equation was already etched into her heart.

"And of course, good morning to you as well, Minami-san."

If Minoru noticed the girls' admiration or the boys' rudeness, it didn't affect him in the least.

He bowed gracefully to the trio, but when his eyes rose back up he was looking squarely at Minami.

His gorgeous eyes made her feel like she was burning up inside. The sudden fear that she might be sweating under that hypnotic gaze crept into her consciousness.

Off to her side, her mistress smirked at her with a knowing and amused look. Seeing this, Tatsuya gently coughed to remind Miyuki to greet their guests.

After only a momentary lapse, Miyuki went into full Ojou-sama mode. She bowed gracefully to Kudou Retsu's grandchildren. Tatsuya did as well and so did Minami, but with considerably less grace.

"Good morning Kyouko-san! Minoru-kun! Please allow me to welcome you both to First High School."

Both thanked Miyuki warmly with another bow. It was only at this point that Minami realized she had bowed far lower than anyone else. Nervously she rose once she detected Miyuki moving back to an upright position.

Once upright, her eyes again were locked onto the gaze of the angel standing before her. She could feel her cheeks warming. For a brief second she seemed transfixed on his perfect face, but then he looked away awkwardly with a blush and slight smile.

From the corner of her eyes, Minami could detect Miyuki's amusement and Tatsuya's mild irritation with her. She could also see a sudden clarity on the face of Kyouko, who soon replaced it with a smile and an amused giggle.

 _"Am I that transparent?"_

Minami felt a wave of shame and embarrassment sweep over her. She clearly had not seen Minoru's own embarrassed reaction to their companions' knowing amusement at their mutual expense. She fought down the sudden urge to run and hide.

Tatsuya spoke up to rescue them both from their awkward situation.

"Did you have a pleasant trip?"

Minoru, grateful for the lifeline, turned towards Tatsuya to answer him; but Kyouko got in words beforehand.

"Oba-san and Oji-san flew him out here this morning on a family tilt-rotor."

She wore a smirk as she said this sarcastically. Minoru was clearly embarrassed again, but he looked at his cousin with irritation showing as well.

"Kyouko-nee-san…."

The almost whispered plea went unheeded.

"Apparently Oba-san wanted her 'baby' to stay home until the very last moment possible. I heard there were copious tears flowing when our precious Minoru-kun boarded the craft."

She was embarrassing him greatly and clearly enjoying it. Miyuki seemed to enjoy it as well.

Hidden behind her teasing was her real feelings of irritation at his overprotective mother making him stay to the very last minute, and rushing everyone's schedules that morning by doing so. Minoru was supposed to come out the previous day and have plenty of time to settle in at her place before Monday morning.

Kyouko had also made plans for them to have a little fun Sunday evening, which were ruined by the unneeded delay of his arrival. Though she'd never admit it, she cherished the time she could spend with him.

"Really Kyouko-nee-san?"

Minoru was practically pouting at her now, which generated another community sound from the assembled girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Where the first feminine chorus of "Ahhhs" hadn't phased her, Minami couldn't help herself but be agitated at the new round of them. She briefly darted a stinging glance at her classmates before turning back to Minoru with concern.

Seeing his beautiful face with that irritated expression on it though, soon mollified her anger. She too felt the urge to say "AHHHHHHHHHHH" in reaction to the pure cuteness before her.

Watching all this in amusement was the architect of the scene, pleased at her own handiwork. Then she locked eyes with her 101 Battalion compatriot. He had one eyebrow lifted at her with an expression that could kill the mood at any party.

A heavy sigh escaped Kyouko's pretty lips as she rolled her eyes in reaction.

"Oh, Tatsuya-kun! I see you haven't followed my previous advice."

She shook her head in mock disappointment. Miyuki and Tatsuya both looked on in confusion until she completed her thoughts.

"Don't you remember our discussion about that stick you needed to remove from a certain location?"

Tatsuya and Minami's eyes went wide in reaction to this, while Minoru looked on not understanding his cousin's words.

Then a sudden fit of giggling overcame Miyuki. Both her hands raced upward to cover her mouth as the laughter poured out. Embarrassed both by her reaction and the fact the joke had been about her precious Onii-sama, Miyuki fought hard to suppress her enjoyment of the moment.

At first Tatsuya's stunned expression transferred to Miyuki, then it changed to faux agitation. Next, his agitated eyes returned to Kyouko who smirked back at him with glee.

Minoru, still confused, turned towards Minami for answers, but she was busy trying to not look embarrassed herself at her mistress's reaction.

As Miyuki fought hard to regain her composure, Tatsuya, still irritated, returned the question to Minoru.

"Before we were interrupted I was asking, did you have a pleasant trip?"

It took the still confused Minoru a second longer than normal to realize he had been asked a question.

"Oh…..um, yes. There was a little turbulence on the way, but not enough to get sick over."

Tatsuya nodded understanding back to him.

Then Kyouko spoke up again, this time towards Minami.

"I am told that Minoru-kun will be in safe hands here at First High. That Minami-chan has graciously agreed to watch over my Itouko-kun during his stay."

Minami turned to face Kyouko head on and bowed again towards her.

"Fujibayashi-sama can rest assured that I will do all I can to facilitate Minoru-sama's stay at First High."

Minoru looked on embarrassed again before speaking.

"You have no need to worry Minami-san. Despite the impression she is giving off, Kyouko-nee-san is well aware that I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

He looked toward the smirking Kyouko in irritation yet again, but his words had pierced Minami's heart and not his cousin's.

She bowed even lower than before. It took everyone else a second longer to realize what she was doing.

"Please forgive me Kudou-sama! I did not mean to imply that you were incapable of taking care of yourself! I beg your pardon! Please forgive me!"

The tension of everyone witnessing this had multiplied instantly. Even the girls in the crowd reacted in surprise. Minami had a well-earned reputation for emotional stability at First High. Seeing her a knee-drop away from performing dogeza before the beautiful new arrival was a stunning event.

Panic washed over Minoru at her reaction.

"Oh NO! NO Minami-san! I didn't mean to imply I thought such a thing! It is I who must beg forgiveness!"

Without hesitation, Minoru bolted toward Minami and bowed down to her. He whispered in her ear as his hands clasped her upper arms.

"Please forgive my careless and foolish words."

They both rose slowly and looked into each other's eyes. The backdrop to this scene from their three companions' perspective was a sea of mortified and jealous First High female students looking on through the school gates as Minami got the gorgeous new arrival's personal touch and full attention.

"Please forgive my foolishness Minoru-sama. I did not mean to cause a scene."

"Not at all, if you will also forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Minoru-sama for. It was I…"

"OK you two!"

Kyouko broke the cycle of their repetitive apologizing.

"If you two keep that up it won't end till lunch time."

Both looked away embarrassed again and Miyuki once again fought a giggling fit. Tatsuya could see the glint of mischief in Kyouko's eyes as she looked at the two embarrassed second-year students. She decided to add to Miyuki and her own amusement then.

"Um, Minoru-kun."

He looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Yes Nee-san?"

"Either dance with Minami-chan or let her go."

He looked back at Minami in confusion, but mortified clarity suddenly swept his face. He had yet to let go of her upper arms. The scene they made was very adorable and somewhat romantic.

He let go and backed away in a hurry before bowing once again.

"Oh my! Please forgive me Minami-san!"

She again returned his bow.

"No, it was my fault from the beginning, please forgive me!"

Tatsuya pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while Miyuki and Kyouko giggled delightedly. A sigh escaped his mouth before he spoke.

"Let's get a move on, it's almost class time."

"Oh well, that's probably for the best."

Kyouko's words drew their attention again.

"Any more intimate scenes between these two and those girls over there might start a riot."

True enough to behold, the crowd of onlookers seemed very agitated by the affectionate display this newfound Bishounen had given towards Minami.

Realizing such, both Minoru and Minami grew pinker in tinge at this new found source of additional embarrassment for them.

"Really Nee-san?"

Kyouko only smirked at Minoru's continued agitation. Tatsuya shook his head again at the scene in bewilderment.

Having regained her composure again, Miyuki spoke out to Kyouko.

"You, of course, are welcome to come in as well Kyouko-san. I'm sure Momoyama-sensei would like to greet you both personally."

It was only a second on her face before her own Ojou-sama training replaced it quickly with a thankful smile, but it was there all the same. It was a brief flash of trepidation that neither suited the naturally buoyant personality of Kyouko or her beautiful features.

Minoru and Tatsuya both saw that brief expression.

The look Minoru sent towards his cousin was laced with equal parts concern and sympathy.

Tatsuya merely smiled reassuringly back to Kyouko.

They both knew today was the start of the inquiry into her actions related to Miyuki's national broadcast the week before last. Tatsuya had decided that despite the part Miyuki and Minami had played in getting Kyouko lined up in front of an official military inquest, it was not pertinent information either young lady needed to know about. Kyouko was responsible for her own actions in that particular incident. Still, he was sure she'd receive minimal punishment for it, for various reasons, not the least of which was her grandfather was Kudou Retsu. Tatsuya was confident Kyouko wouldn't face a court martial over the incident.

"Thank you very much for the offer Miyuki-san, but I, unfortunately, have a prior engagement I must attend to."

Kyouko replied with a light bow, Miyuki returned it as she spoke.

"Then please consider it an open invitation for another time."

For her part, Miyuki's own Ojou-sama training never allowed any indication to anyone present that she had noticed Kyouko's momentary lapse.

* * *

Farewells were exchanged and Kyouko went on her way. The trio then escorted Minoru into First High proper.

Needless to say Minoru's features, and the multiplying factor that was Miyuki's presence as well, made quite the scene moving down the halls of First High.

"Oh my GOD! Who is THAT?"

"He's so…..beautiful!"

"Wait, is that…..Kudou Minoru?

"The Bishounen of Second High?"

"Him and Miyuki walking together?...It's too much to take!"

"He's just as gorgeous as he was at last year's Thesis Competition!"

Listening to the excited comments from the female spectators, not for the first time this morning Tatsuya thought this might turn into a difficult week.

Most of the young ladies in the hallway reacted the same as the girls outside. Stunned faces, cloy noises of appreciation, lustful leering; Tatsuya found it all very disconcerting.

He wasn't the only one. Minami was practically a coiled spring of tension on his right side. Her eyes darting in every direction at the lustful gazes Minoru was drawing. On occasion she locked an intimidating glare at a particularly vocal admirer, sending the poor girl in question recoiling in sudden terror.

Just as it had been previously outside the building, the males witnessing this spectacle inside reacted in opposition to their female counterparts.

"What in the hell is…HE?"

"This won't be good."

"Why is that Second High guy here?"

The adoration of the girls was matched by the vitriol of the boys, word for word.

"First that damned Third High Crimson Prince, and now pretty-boy Kudou?"

"It was bad enough having all the girls fawn over Ichijou, now this guy too?"

The boys had conveniently forgotten their own excitement when they first met Miyuki; and their glee when Lina had stayed for a semester. In retrospect, Tatsuya had to admit that the girls had handled their envy better than the boys were now, but the boys had contained their excitement better than the girls seemed to be doing.

Tatsuya had originally assumed that Minoru's visit would go somewhat smoother than Masaki's had, but witnessing the reaction to Minoru's arrival was making him reverse his previous assumption. Minoru's physical appeal was more polarizing for the two sexes at First High than Masaki's had been, or for that matter, Lina's as well.

For their part, the two stunningly beautiful people walking in front of Minami and himself seemed almost oblivious to the scene they were creating.

"First we'll pay a brief visit to Momoyama-sensei, then Minami will take you to class. You'll be in Class 2-C with her. Saegusa Kasumi is also in Class 2-C. Do you know the Saegusa sisters already?"

Miyuki's question was a natural one since as children of Ten Master Clan houses the Saegusa sisters and Minoru would normally travel in the same social circles.

"Um….only by reputation. My previous condition made it difficult for me to socialize outside of the Kinki region."

Hearing his words and seeing his slightly awkward expression, Miyuki moved to apologize for her lack of forethought and sensitivity.

"Please forgive me Minoru-kun. It was thoughtless of me to ask such an insensitive question."

Miyuki hung her head, but Minoru moved quickly to relieve her guilt.

"Oh no Miyuki-san! It's a perfectly natural question to ask. If anything, the fact that my previous weakened state didn't even occur to you before you asked that question is a good sign. I'd prefer to put that behind me, so you forgetting about it is a pleasant thing for me."

Miyuki was relieved by his words. She smiled back brightly at him. Minoru couldn't help but blush under Miyuki's radiant expression. This, of course, caused a few more "oh"s and "ah"s from the dumbfounded students they passed.

"That is good to hear. You've clearly grown some in the last few months, and you seem even happier than before. You must be feeling a lot better?"

He nodded affirmation to her statement.

"Thank you for noticing Miyuki-san, I am indeed much better now."

He then turned his head back to speak to Tatsuya.

"And I have a great many people to thank for my recovery, not the least of which are you three."

Minami blushed a bit at her idol's praise while Miyuki turned to share a look with Tatsuya. She had the same glint of satisfaction in her eyes whenever she heard praise directed to her Onii-sama specifically, or indirectly when others evoked praise for "Taurus Silver".

Outside of the knowledge that Minoru was a product of magician engineering, and his parentage was not exactly as he thought it was; Miyuki shouldn't have any special insights into Tatsuya's relations to Minoru's recent medical improvements.

Since it was a private matter between Kyouko and himself and involving a third person's health; Tatsuya had neglected to inform Miyuki that he had taken the liberty of divulging his findings related to Minoru's physical condition completely to Kyouko in a detailed report. He also didn't inform her that he had developed a series of suggested treatments for Minoru's condition; that appeared to be working well for him. To Tatsuya's knowledge, the only person that knew the part he played in Minoru's recovery was Kyouko; but he suspected that at least Elder Kudou was also informed of it by his granddaughter since she'd need the compliance and resources of the Kudou Family to implement Tatsuya's treatment suggestions.

He seriously doubted either of them would have told Minoru about Tatsuya's involvement though. Still, two happy faces smiled back at him. One emitting a sense of unlimited gratitude, the other with unlimited pride evident.

Tatsuya forwarded the conversation to try to dispel the awkward atmosphere that he was feeling under their gazes.

"When will you see the doctors?"

Minoru's face turned serious as he replied.

"I'll leave here after school every day this week starting today. The sessions last about three hours and then I'll head back to Kyouko-nee-san's flat after that."

Tatsuya nodded his understanding. Miyuki interjected then.

"Will Kyouko-san join you at the treatment facility?"

Minoru shook his head.

"Perhaps, but it's doubtful. Originally she was to be free this week, but her employers decided to move up the timeline of her new assignment, so we will only see each other back at her place in the evenings."

The words "employers" and "new assignment" were cover words to protect Kyouko's status as an officer in the SDF's 101 Magic-Equipped Battalion. While all four of them knew the facts of Kyouko's "work", it was best not to mention it directly, especially in public.

The SDF's 101 Magic-Equipped Battalion was technically a secret organization within the Self-Defense Forces, but its existence was generally known to the public at large. It was what was known as an "open secret".

The identities of the members of the 101 Magic-Equipped Battalion, on the other hand, were zealously guarded state secrets. Even Lieutenant Colonel Kazuma, the battalion commander, wasn't acknowledged as a member. When one considers that the government didn't "officially" acknowledge the battalion's existence at all, it's only natural that the non-existent organization had no "official" members.

Of the three with Minoru, only Tatsuya knew that "new assignment" wasn't just a code-word, but also a euphemism. Kyouko was going to have a very long week.

While the term "new assignment" didn't indicate anything to Miyuki about Kyouko's current predicament; it did peak her curiosity. She knew that if something different was going on within the 101 Battalion, her fiancé would have been intimately involved with it.

She directed a curious glance over her shoulder at him. Tatsuya responded with the reassuring smile he had always used to mollify his former sister's concerns. Only in recent months had she began showing signs of doubting the veracity of his reassurances. She turned back around, but her expression seemed to indicate she was less than completely satisfied with his attempt to placate her.

 _"She's not the little girl she once was anymore."_

Even Tatsuya, with his limited emotions, could detect his own bittersweet feelings about Miyuki maturing before his eyes, and her sudden ability to doubt him. He knew it was his own fault though. He had tried to "spare her feelings" one too many times, and she now knew it.

It wasn't that he thought he had lost her trust. If anything she was more reliant on him now than ever. Yet she didn't blindly "take his word for it" anymore, specifically when she thought he was jeopardizing his own position or safety. She had become even more zealous in her defense of her "Onii-sama" since their engagement. Being an official couple had multiplied her already previously high level of sensitivity where Tatsuya's reputation and safety were concerned.

* * *

The visit to the administrative offices had been brief with Momoyama and Yaosaka exchanging the normal welcoming words with Minoru.

Momoyama had expressed admiration for Elder Kudou and the important part he had played in the founding of the National Magic University and later own the Magic High Schools. Minoru had expressed his grandfather's admiration and thanks to Momoyama in turn. It was no surprise to anyone present that the two had been and continue to be important colleagues to each other since both are towering figures in Japan's magic community for several generations now.

Minami had been somewhat put off by the presence of her teacher Mochizuki and counselor Ono Haruka being in the offices as well. She was even more put off when they got into a mild disagreement about which of them should escort Minoru to the classroom. Apparently, Haruka thought that as the teacher, Mochizuki should already be in the classroom waiting for them. That it was a counselor's job to bring a new student to the class. She clearly had not expected Mochizuki to be here in the offices and was clearly agitated by her presence.

For her part, Mochizuki argued that since she was already in the office she should go ahead and escort "Minoru-kun" to class. Both instantly began to refer to him as "Minoru-kun", adding fuel to Minami's already smoldering fire. Their strong "desire" to escort this student was giving Minami, and apparently everyone else but Miyuki in the room, a headache.

Finally, Momoyama intervened and instructed Mochizuki to take her two students to class. Haruka pouted and Mochizuki smiled at her gloatingly. Minami had a brief flash in her mind to snap both women's necks.

After they parted with Miyuki and Tatsuya in the hallway, Mochizuki began to yammer at and flirt with Minoru as the three of them walked down the hall. Minami walked a step behind the other two simply staring angrily at the back of Mochizuki's head.

When they got closer to the open door of Class 2-C, Minami could hear excited voices emanating from the room. She quickly stepped in front of Minoru and Mochizuki. This drew Minoru's instant attention, but Mochizuki still looked on Minoru in a school-girl like stupor.

"Mochizuki-sensei?"

"….um….."

She still hadn't stopped smiling stupidly at her newest student.

"May I address the class before you bring Minoru-sama in?"

"…um…sure."

Minoru exchanged an embarrassed expression with Minami. He was used to being stared at this way, even by older women, but Mochizuki was way too obvious about it. Minami sighed and fought the urge to rub her forehead. She then looked at Minoru apologetically and bowed to him.

"Minoru-sama, please wait here with Mochizuki-sensei. I will not be long."

She said the last part of her statement as she directed an agitated gaze at Mochizuki, who was practically giddy with the idea of being alone with Minoru. Under normal circumstances, a teacher would have asked more questions about why a student wished to address their class without the teacher present, but she clearly had other things on her mind right now.

Minoru bowed as he replied to her.

"I eagerly await Minami-san's return."

When they both sat back up, a fit of blushing was on Minami's cheeks.

She proceeded to the room quickly, determined to not leave Minoru alone with her lecherous teacher any longer than absolutely necessary.

As she gently closed the door behind her she was bombarded with the sounds of excited females and irritated males. Everyone was clustered around the center of the room. Their words were of course about the exciting visitor from Second High and the extra desk in the room.

Every class at all nine of the National Magic University Affiliated High Schools had the exact same number of students whether they be Course One, Course Two, or the Engineering Class, twenty-five. Consequently, every class had twenty-five computer console equipped desks, in five rows of five desks. Minoru would find this layout to be virtually identical to what he was used to at Second High.

With one exception. The row closest to the windows had a twenty-sixth desk now jutting slightly ahead of the normal first desk in the column.

"That won't do."

Minami whispered so to herself as she looked at the desk in irritation. Minoru would feel like a freak sitting out in front with everyone already looking at him.

Slowly, the excited voices began to calm down and students began to move toward their normal seats. Minami became vaguely aware that her fellow students were now aware of her presence. She turned her eyes toward them, and odd looks mixed with intimidation and excitement looked back at her.

She moved toward the teacher's lectern, then a familiar voice called out to her.

"Well, where is he?"

Minami fought the urge to sigh.

 _"Of course she would be the one to ask."_

There was only one person in her class that "Miyuki's Shadow" couldn't intimidate into silence.

Minami turned to sweep her gaze across her classmates as she reached the podium. Once everyone was dead silent and waiting for her reply, she finally addressed Kasumi's question.

"Kudou-sama is waiting with Mochizuki-sensei in the hallway."

The excitement began to bubble up again. The girls began to whisper frantically with each other, while the boys began to grumble.

Kasumi didn't play along with her classmates. She smirked at them for a moment, and then called out to them.

"Settle-down! Minami-chan's not done yet."

Everyone calmed back down, then Kasumi turned back to Minami and asked another question.

"So he IS in our class?"

She looked over at the extra desk while asking this. Minami's eyes drifted over that way.

"Yes."

The girls started up again. The ones nearest the extra desk were even more excited than the rest.

"But Kudou-sama will not be sitting there."

The mental equivalent of ice water had been thrown on the girls nearest the extra desk.

"Why not?"

"That's not fair!"

"That desk is specifically for him!"

Minami snapped angrily at them.

"Kudou-sama is NOT an exhibition for your enjoyment!"

Every eye in the room went round at the normally calm and placid Minami's sudden outburst. She realized instantly she had gone too far and tried to redirect things. The glint of mischief she saw then in Kasumi's eyes wasn't helpful either.

She tried to reboot the conversation. Calmly she addressed the class again.

"Kudou-sama is a guest this week of National Magic University Affiliated First High School. As he is here representing the best of National Magic University Affiliated Second High School, we must also represent the best of National Magic University Affiliated First High School during his visit."

She was purposefully using the full official names of the high schools to add authority to her statements, which she, in reality, didn't have. She paused to make sure everyone understood her, then she continued.

"We, Class 2-C, have been honored to represent National Magic University Affiliated First High School in his visit. In addition, Kudou-sama is personal friends with Student Council President Shiba-sama and Secretarial Chief Shiba-sama, so the President has personally entrusted his care to us."

She again looked around the room. The only person who wasn't "impressed" with the contents of her words was, of course, Kasumi, who smiled back to her with a smirk.

"We are expected to not only comport ourselves as representatives of National Magic University Affiliated First High School; but as proper young ladies and gentlemen. We are expected to treat our guest with the utmost respect and dignity, and to display all the positive values that National Magic University Affiliated First High School has an international reputation for."

Now she intentionally steeled her expression as she swept a purposefully intimidating look across her helpless classmates.

"I have personally been entrusted by President Shiba-sama to look after Kudou-sama's welfare while he is here with us. Anyone who feels the need to cross the line of proper decorum during his visit will be doing themselves a great favor to leave the room before they embarrass National Magic University Affiliated First High School."

All eyes, with the already usual exception of Kasumi, were round again at her words. She judged that everyone was now on the same page as to what she expected of them.

Then Kasumi raised her hand with that knowing smirk still on her face. Minami fought the urge to sigh and then nodded lightly to Kasumi to indicate she could speak.

"So, do we have to call him 'Kudou-sama' the whole time too? I mean, he and I are technically on the same social level, so me calling him 'sama' isn't going to happen. Plus we're all students here, so that would be weird for everyone else."

She had applied a "butler-like" reverence to saying "Kudou-sama", which made their classmates snicker at her implied sarcasm.

Minami was determined to maintain control of the situation as she replied.

"At least until Kudou-sama says you can do otherwise."

The laughter stopped, except in Kasumi's eyes. She shook her head lightly from side to side to mildly tease Minami about her over-seriousness.

Minami ignored her purposefully and directed her gaze toward her usual seat. She sat in the second seat of the third row. Kasumi sat in the third seat of the third row behind her. Minami briefly considered not putting Minoru in earshot of the brash daughter of the Saegusa, but that would require her to move too, which would be very disruptive. The other girls were already likely to accuse her of manipulating Minoru's seating position for herself.

"Tarou-san."

The young man that usually sat to Minami's left side was surprised to be called out by her.

"Um…..yeah, Minami-san?"

"Would you please relocate to the extra desk for the duration of Kudou-sama's stay with us?"

Minami used her hand to indicate the extra desk in front beside the windows.

"Um…..me?"

"Yeah, YOU!"

Kasumi looked at him with a "DUH" look, which made him get defensive.

"Why me?"

Minami chose to ignore his obvious question and instead implored for him to comply.

"Please Tarou-san, just for this week."

He was clearly agitated, but nodded to her and picked up his things to move to the new seat. As he walked past her, she spoke to him in a low voice.

"It is appreciated Tarou-san."

He bowed again lightly to her and took his temporary seat.

Minami could hear several of her female classmates grumble about the seating changes, but none that usually sat near her seemed upset in the least.

"If we are all ready, I will ask Mochizuki-sensei to bring Kudou-sama in."

Once again the excitement level rose.

Kasumi looked around her to see everyone's reaction, then smiled at Minami.

"Wait any longer and there might be a riot."

Minami had to fight the urge to rub her temples in frustration.

She went to the door and walked out of it. A few seconds later she walked back in followed by Mochizuki and finally…..

It was as if the sun had suddenly moved out from behind the clouds. No, it was the sunshine itself that had just walked into the room.

A smile as golden as sunlight accompanied by just the perfect amount of boyish shyness.

Once again Minami's heart leaped up into her throat, and pounded with the fury of an Oudaiko being drummed on both sides. Not for the first time she absently wondered if he was using Parade to make himself more beautiful than before. She was once again under his spell.

She soon realized she wasn't the only one.

Every female in the room was hypnotized by Second High's Bishounen.

Every female, even….

 _"Not her! Anyone but HER!"_

This was the sudden and unreasonable plea of Minami's heart.

Few potential matches could have been considered more fortuitous than for two children of the Ten Master Clans, or in this case one former and likely future Ten Master Clan, to voluntarily fall in love with each other. Had the determination been Kasumi's alone, Minami was certain the wedding invitations would already be in the mail.

Her eyes were round and wide. Her hands clasped over her heart. Kasumi was looking at Minoru with the exact same expression her twin looked at Miyuki with. Minami had never seen the tomboyish Kasumi look so feminine before. When Izumi stared at Miyuki this way it irritated Minami, but when Kasumi looked at Minoru with the same adoring expression…..

 _"This hurts, why does this….hurt?"_

Nothing in her training had ever prepared her for this….these…..feelings.

Then that tiny voice in her head spoke painful truth to her.

 _"He was never going to be yours. Your paths cross but never converge. A son of one of the great magic houses, and a servant of another."_

There would be no Katsushige/Kotona relationship miracle here. He was not hers and never would be.

Never taking her eyes off Kasumi's stunned expression, Minami began to feel tears well in the corners of her eyes. She prepared to force those bitter tears back down into her soul.

Then suddenly…

Minoru's right-hand slide between her left side and left elbow. He pulled himself in close beside of and slightly behind her.

Minami had yet to move her eyes from the rest of the class, but she saw every girls' expression in the room go from elation to mortification instantly. Better yet, she saw the same change in Kasumi's eyes as they realized that Minoru felt comfortable enough with Minami to touch her that way even in public.

Minami turned her head upward to the left to look at Minoru's profile. He was still smiling and still as perfect as ever, but she could tell he was nervous, and she could feel it….

 _"…..he needs me."_

A wave of joy washed over her as she realized that Minoru needed her to help him over his shyness in this moment.

 _"I will do all I can for him."_

Her heart sang this "song" with elation. She would be his support and helper.

Mochizuki was still staring star struck at Minoru. Minami coughed lightly and whispered to her.

"Mochizuki-sensei?"

"….um?"

"Introductions."

"….ah….OH! Right."

The spell Minoru unwittingly cast on her was temporarily broken, causing Mochizuki to blush lightly. She then moved to the lecturn to address the students.

"Good morning students. As you can see we are honored to have a visitor from Second High joining us this week. Please welcome Kudou Minoru-kun to First High."

"Welcome Kudou-sama!"

Minami noticed that the unified class greeting wasn't very much unified. The high pitch of the greeting indicated all the ladies had enthusiastically participated. Most of the boys had simply nodded reluctantly toward Minoru, if even that.

Minoru noticed something else.

"Good morning and thank you for your warm greeting. I am honored to be sharing a class with you this week. I am indeed Kodou Minoru of Second High. Please take care of me."

Minoru bowed humbly before them, with his right hand still around Minami's elbow. If anyone thought it odd that Minami was still beside him and not in her seat, they had the good sense to keep that thought to themselves.

When he rose he spoke again.

"But please just call me Minoru."

He blushed as he said this. He clearly was set off course by being greeted so formally by the class.

Every eye in the room drifted about three degrees to Minoru's right. Minami stared back at her classmates with mild irritation but made a slight nod of consent after about five tense seconds of leering at them.

All eyes drifted back happily to Minoru then.

Kasumi then stood to speak. Minami's jaw instantly tensed.

"Welcome to First High Class 2-C...Minoru-kun. ...I'm…."

She started strong but faded quickly as she was lost in Minoru's glowing smile and ethereal manly beauty. After a long moment when those present were beginning to worry that she might start drooling, Minoru himself rescued her.

"Ah, yes, you must be Saegusa Kasumi-san? I can see the resemblance between you and Mayumi-san."

Kasumi blinked a few times, then blushed in embarrassment, and then tried to recover with bravado.

"…..Um, ah…..yeah, that's me! Um…welcome, and please call me Kasumi-chan!"

Minoru nodded thoughtfully to her while Minami fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan. I also look forward to meeting your Onee-san Izumi-san later today."

"Um, yes, of course."

That was Kasumi's reply as she drifted back down into her seat, but the look on her face indicated that she couldn't understand why he'd care to meet Izumi.

Mochizuki finally decided to try to regain control of her classroom.

"Why don't the rest of us introduce ourselves to Minoru-kun now?"

One by one the students introduced themselves. Every girl did so with excitement, but most stumbled over their words when faced with the direct awesome glow of Minoru entirely aimed at them. The boys introduced themselves with less enthusiasm, but none were rude, as Minami's intent gaze allowed no room for descent among her male classmates.

Minoru, as expected of a well-raised scion of a Ten Master Clans house, conducted himself with dignity. He spoke and bowed to each student in return, saying to each "I am in your care, please take good care of me."

The final student to speak was Tarou in the extra chair on the far side of the classroom. Only then did Mochizuki realize he had moved.

"Tarou-kun, why are…."

She was about to ask him why he had moved when he indicated with his eyes toward Minami. Mochizuki was quick to understand.

"Ah, well yes. Then Minoru-kun, Minami-chan, please take your seats. We're a little behind so we'll have to get going at a quicker pace today."

As Minami guided Minoru to the seat beside her, all the eyes followed them. Kasumi smiled brightly to Minoru as he took the seat diagonally in front of her. Minami took her seat and avoided releasing the frustrating sigh she felt building within her.

* * *

The rest of the morning proceeded as Minami had assumed it would after witnessing Minoru's class introductions.

Most of the girls stared happily at Minoru the whole time, who smiled back friendly towards them, which then made them swoon and coo to each other about how Bishounen he was.

The boys grumbled a lot, but that reduced gradually as Minoru went out of his way to speak with fellow males in the class during the class breaks.

Mochizuki did her best to stay on track with the lessons, but every time her eyes swept Minoru she'd stare and drift off topic, only to embarrassedly recover and frantically try to get back on track. Mochizuki went out of her way to say goodbye to Minoru at the end of the first period, and let him know exactly where to find her if he needed any help…about anything. Minami had to fight hard not to reach out and strangle her teacher.

The next two teachers were men, so after the initial shock that Minoru's presence causes even his own sex, they quickly proceeded to the normal lesson format.

Trips into the hallway during class breaks were major events. A crowd of girls had gathered from other classes, including first-years and even some third-years, to witness Minoru in the flesh. They followed him and Minami up and down the hallway as they proceeded to and from the vending machines. None had the courage to speak to him, but he often smiled to them and said "hello", which caused near hysteric reactions.

One first-year girl even fainted when he spoke to her during the break between second and third periods. Minoru was beside himself and held her hand till the school nurse arrived. Nurse Asuka nearly forgot to treat the young girl when she saw Minoru. When she recovered her wits she said "well that certainly explains why this girl fainted". Minami could feel her blood boiling as the girls surrounding them commented on how lucky the girl was to have fainted, and wishing they had done so too so he would have held their hand.

The third period ended and it was time for the lunch break, but before Minami could rise from her seat…..

"Minoru-kun, if you like you can have lunch with me…..um…and my friends."

Something inside Minami finally broke at Kasumi's brazen words. She was about to speak out in anger when…

"I would be honored, but as Student Council Vice-President at Second High, President Shiba-san has asked me to join First High's Student Council for lunch this week. Perhaps on my next visit, you will invite me again?"

Kasumi deflated like a balloon.

"Oh…..of course she did."

Minami felt a feral grin trying to form on her face, but…..

"Then when you visit…"

The sadness on Kasumi's face suddenly changed to excitement as the last part of his words sunk in.

"…AGAIN?"

She and several of the nearby females asked that single word question together. Once he recovered from their wave of shocked joy, he began to answer them.

"Well, um…..you see…."

He was finding it hard to find the words to explain why he may come back again to First High, without going into the details of why he was visiting and might return again in the future.

"Minoru-sama's business is private. However, he may again be our guest in a few months if his business here in the capital proves successful."

Minami's words were truthful, but also protected Minoru's privacy.

He nodded thankfully to her, and she blushed slightly in reply.

"And I'm sure it will be successful, so I will have reason to bother you all once more I'm afraid."

His words were humble, but no girl present would have been bothered by him staying at First High forever.

"Oh no! You could never be a bother Minoru-kun!"

"Please consider the door to Class 2-C open to you always Minoru-kun."

"No need to wait to visit again. We'll be happy to have you anytime."

Minami ground her teeth a little to ward off her mounting irritation, but she too was giddy with the prospect of Minoru making regular visits. She even fantasized that perhaps she could convince Miyuki to have him stay at the Shiba residence or the Yotsuba Tokyo residence on his next visit. Then she could take care of him the entire time he visited.

"If you need a place to stay when you visit, I'm sure father would be honored to have you stay with us Minoru-kun."

 _"…..you filthy bitch!"_

Kasumi smiled shyly up at Minoru, not realizing the murderous gaze Minami was directing at her.

"I know I would be honored to have you stay with us."

Minoru was slightly embarrassed by the offer. As expected of a daughter of one of the Ten Master Clans, she had recovered quickly from her initial shock at Minoru's other-worldly looks, and now was somewhat used to his presence.

Minami was again about to speak out in anger when…

"I am greatly honored by your offer Kasumi-chan….."

 _"No Minoru-kun! NO!"_

Minami felt her heart breaking, but her pain would subside soon.

"…but I couldn't possibly impose."

Kasumi was about to refute that he would be an imposition, but Minoru spoke again first.

"And my cousin lives here in the capital, and she has made it clear that she expects me to stay with her when I'm here."

Minami was relieved, but both she and Kasumi were clearly disappointed about Minoru's future Tokyo living arrangements.

"I see, well, please consider the invite open anyway. You, of course, can visit us anytime."

Kasumi smiled awkwardly as she said so.

"Again, I am honored by your gracious offer."

Minoru bowed to her in thanks.

"We should get moving Minoru-sama. The Student Council will be waiting for us to start lunch."

Minoru looked up in concern as he spoke.

"Oh, you're right Minami-san. Please excuse us."

Everyone said their temporary goodbyes to him, which in Minami's opinion was unnecessary since they'd all see each other again in an hour anyway.

As Minoru turned to leave, Minami made slight eye contact with Kasumi. Kasumi flinched a little at this. Only then did Minami herself realize the angry expression she was directing toward Kasumi, towards a daughter of a great house. Realizing her error, Minami adjusted her expression and bowed lightly to Kasumi before joining Minoru.

Again a crowd of ladies waited outside the room for Minoru's emergence. Again the "oh" and "ah" at his august presence. Again he blushed and thus caused more "oh"ing and "ah"ing, and again Minami felt a migraine forming.

Apparently, some of the girls had finally developed the courage to speak to him. They asked if he were going to lunch, the hidden question being could they join him. Minami thought that no table in Japan could accommodate the number of girls that wanted to eat lunch with Minoru.

She wondered how anything got done at Second High with a flock of girls following Minoru around in adoration. After all, he didn't have a Tatsuya to chase away the annoying leeches like Miyuki did.

He humbly begged their pardon and explained again that he would be joining the Student Council for lunch this week. They left a trail of disappointed females in their wake.

They finally arrived ten minutes late to the Student Council Room. Tatsuya sent Minami a questioning eyebrow as she bowed in apology.

"Please forgive our tardiness. It was my fault for the delay."

Minoru quickly bowed beside her.

"Minami-san is taking the blame, but it was my fault for the delay. I stopped to talk too often. Please forgive me."

Miyuki, at the head of the table in her usual place, laughed delightedly.

"You two do so well together. I'm glad we have Minami-chan looking out for you Minoru-kun."

Both blushed uncomfortably at her words as they rose.

"Have no doubt Minoru-kun, I know it was technically your fault that you both were late."

Minoru blushed even more in embarrassment. Minami quickly moved to take the blame for him again.

"Miyuki-sama, it was indeed my…."

Miyuki cut her off again in delight.

"I must ask Minoru-kun's forgiveness. I have already heard of all the troubles he and Minami-chan have faced this morning. Please forgive our young ladies' enthusiasm. They are, understandably, excited to have you here with us. I beg you to please tolerate them as best you can and let Minami-chan handle the more unruly ones."

Minoru, not realizing fully that Miyuki was teasing him, moved quickly to dispel any negative thoughts she might have about how the female students of First High have reacted to him.

"Oh no Miyuki-san! The students here have been very gracious and kind to me so far. They have been no trouble at all."

Miyuki laughed again.

"You really do have a 'sunny' disposition Minoru-kun."

"Miyuki….."

Tatsuya sent her a look that said she had had enough fun for now.

"Tatsuya-sama is right. Please sit and eat. We'll handle introductions as we dine since time is growing short if that's alright?"

"Of course, please do."

Minoru consented as he and Minami took the seats opposite Honoka and Tatsuya respectively. Minami was going to let Minoru sit beside Miyuki, but Miyuki indicated she should sit beside her with a subtle eye movement. Miyuki and Minami both knew from their experiences that autumn, that Minoru enjoyed engaging Tatsuya in conversation, so he was close enough to speak to him, while still being within conversation distance of the rest of the group.

The student council officers, absent the first years' representative, who was performing a council related duty, were gathered here; as were a few other "heavies" from First High. To Minoru's right was Mikihiko, whom he had met in Kyoto.

"Good to you again, Minoru-san."

"You as well Mikihiko-sempai."

No one objected to the Second High student referring to his First High senior in this way.

"As you already know Minoru-kun, Mikihiko-kun is our Public Morals chief."

Minoru nodded in acknowledgment of Tatsuya's words.

"Beside him is Kitiyama Shizuku-san, generally considered Mikihiko's right arm on the Public Morals Committee."

Shizuku mildly objected to Miyuki's description of her.

"Miyuki-san, of course, knows that outside of the Chairman, there are no other positions of higher authority on the Public Morals Committee."

"Still, I do rely on Shizuku-san a great deal. She helps keep the Committee functioning where I am lacking."

Mikihiko's praise only caused a mild blush to Shizuku's cheeks.

"I am honored to meet you Kitiyama-sempai."

The normally stoic Shizuku, working hard till now not to look directly at the Bishounen, smiled and blushed when she locked eyes with him. Minoru had that effect on people, especially women.

"The honor is…mine, Kudou-san. Please call me Shizuku."

Minoru did a slight head nod to her.

"I will, and everyone, please call me Minoru."

Everyone enthusiastically nodded agreement. Tatsuya furthered the introductions along.

"You already know the two at the end of the table as well."

With so many wanting to meet and greet him, the room around the table was a little tight. Erika and Leo sat side by side at the end opposite Miyuki, both already snacking away on their lunches. The image was rather "cozy" as the two of them couldn't help but have each other in physical contact in that position.

"AH! Welcome, welcome, Minoru-kun!"

"Don't let these scary women at First High get to you."

Erika and Leo greeted him in this familiar manner.

Minoru smiled brightly to them and replied.

"It's good to see you both again Erika-sempais, Leo-sempai. You two certainly make a happy pair as always."

Minoru meant it as praise, but the two in question…

"Wha…..wha…wha, wha…WHAT?"

"Uh…..um…I…um….what the?"

This was how Erika and Leo reacted to Minoru's words. Panic spread on their features like a wildfire. Both blushed profusely.

Realizing he had done something wrong, Minoru's own expression soon matched them.

"I…um….I didn't…..I thought that…"

"What, what kind of grave misconception does Minoru-kun have?"

Erika got defensive. Leo stopped talking all together and looked away in his embarrassment.

However, the rest of the table showed varying levels of amusement.

None more so than Miyuki, who was biting her lip to not laugh out loud. Minoru sent desperate looks first to his three friends surrounding the far end of the table. Minami looked down to indicate to him she had no answer for him. Miyuki continued to fight her urge to laugh as she exchanged a knowing wink to him, and Tatsuya sent him a mild "it can't be helped" shrug.

"Moron and I are NOT a couple Minoru-kun!"

"I….I'm very sorry for my…my mistake."

Minoru still looked confused, it was clear he had thought they were indeed a couple. That they weren't a couple seemed a stunning fact to him.

"Please…will you both forgive my error?"

He stood and bowed almost to the point where his forehead almost touched the table.

Erika and Leo both suddenly felt awkward for having driven the younger student to that point.

"No one is to blame Minoru-kun, please raise your head."

"Yes, it was an honest mistake. No need for apologies."

Leo and Erika answered thusly.

"Again please forgive me."

Minoru said so again, but both Erika and Leo sent him expressions saying to forget the whole thing.

"Still, I don't know where you could have gotten such an off-base misconception from?"

Erika soon regretted adding that last part. She sent Miyuki an irritated look because Miyuki was having a really hard time not laughing, and she wasn't the only one.

Off to Erika's side, Tatsuya noticed Leo had crossed his arms and looked very "crossed" as well. This could turn toxic quickly if he didn't intervene. Still, neither of them had felt the need to change their physical distance from one another even during this embarrassing moment.

 _"…interesting."_

"I believe the point has been established, Erika."

He sent her a mild rebuking look and Erika turned away while nodding.

"We have more introductions to make."

He had turned that mild rebuking look toward Miyuki now, who calmed herself under his slightly hooded eyes but couldn't erase all her amusement from her face.

"Onii….Tatsuya-sama, of course, is right."

She looked toward Leo's left.

"Beside Leo-san and across from Shizuku-chan is our Shibata Mizuki-san, she will be heading up our Engineering Team at this year's Nine Schools Competition."

Minoru, happy to move on from the previous awkwardness, greeted her enthusiastically.

"Shibata-sempai must be an excellent engineer to be First High's team leader."

Mizuki shrank under the power of Minoru's looks, but she didn't seem enthralled like most girls would be, more terrified. She then looked nervously to Minoru's left, at Mikihiko.

It was Erika's turn to smirk in delight with the other girls. Mikihiko's cheeks warmed a bit, even more so when he saw Erika smirking at him, but he soon looked Mizuki in the eyes with a reassuring expression. She then brightened and turned again towards Minoru.

"Um…thank you very much…..please call me Mizuki."

Minoru knew that he was more sensitive to feelings than the average guy. He seemed to sense the same feeling of intimacy between Mizuki and Mikihiko that he at least thought he had felt between Erika and Leo. Having been wrong before though, he chose not to indicate his "feeling" in that regard any further.

 _"But I was right about Tatsuya and Miyuki….and I didn't know they weren't siblings then."_

He put that thought out of his mind.

"I will, thank you very much Mizuki-sempai."

They exchanged nods and smiles.

He then smiled even brighter toward the young lady sitting opposite of Mikihiko.

"You, of course, need no introduction. You are without doubt First High Vice-President Saegusa Izumi-san."

Tatsuya could feel Miyuki's curiosity spiking when her eyes looked at her kohai. He could also feel a wave of sudden tension radiating off of Minami.

On the other side of Honoka from him, Izumi seemed paralyzed.

Miyuki began to smile at her young admirer's apparent sudden conversion to another object of affection, and a more appropriate one at that. Tatsuya understood her relief in this moment as Izumi's "Sapphic" admiration of Miyuki had been vexing for them both.

Miyuki was already supporting another "contender" for Minoru's affections though, and despite his advice to the co, trary she had somewhat encouraged Minami's feelings toward Minoru. He judged that it would do irreparable harm to Miyuki's relationship with Minami to back a more realistic contender now, no matter the potential benefits Miyuki might glean from the change.

Miyuki suddenly looked at Tatsuya, as his fingers brushed her knee. She began to smile for a different reason, but Tatsuya's eye movements indicated towards her other side. When she looked over to her right her expression changed to sudden realization. Minami was pouting sadly as she looked on Izumi's dumbfounded expression.

Miyuki directed a slightly embarrassed look back at Tatsuya, but it indicted to him her thanks. She then spoke up.

"Izumi-san."

To everyone's surprise, Izumi didn't reply.

Miyuki coughed this time before repeating herself.

"I….ZU…MI…..SAN."

Izumi suddenly looked at Miyuki in fear.

"Um….um…..yes, President?"

Miyuki smiled reassuringly to her.

"Minoru-kun just spoke to you."

"Um…..ah…AH!"

She turned back to him with a mortified expression.

"Kudou-san, please forgive my rudeness!"

Unlike Minoru, Izumi's head did touch the table…hard.

"UGH!"

Everyone cringed as Izumi raised back up in pain and rubbed at her head. To her right, Honoka reacted quickly.

"Here Izumi-chan."

She handed Izumi her own cold beverage and guided her hand to place it on her sore forehead.

"Ow….ow….ow…."

Izumi reacted to the cold on her sore. Honoka reassured her.

"It will feel better soon."

Then, once it did feel a little better, Izumi once again looked mortified at Minoru, who had his own mortified expression.

Minoru bowed deeply again but did not replicate Izumi's head bounce off the table.

"Please forgive me Saegusa-san! Your injury was my fault! I shouldn't have addressed you so familiarly! I should have waited for Tatsuya-sempai or Miyuki-sempai to introduce you! I beg your forgiveness!"

This brought no relief to the horribly embarrassed Izumi, quite the opposite in fact. She tried to push Honoka's hand away that was holding the cold beverage to her wound.

As they struggled she started to rise out of her chair.

In her embarrassment, she had snapped from all logic and was going to make a run for it.

Honoka pleaded with her eyes to Mizuki on Izumi's other side, who quickly grabbed her other shoulder to hold the bolting Izumi in place. They both were struggling to keep her there.

"Please…..let…..me…..go…."

A whispered plea from Izumi to Honoka.

Then Honoka moved to whisper in the struggling Izumi's ear.

"If you leave now, you can never get this moment back."

Izumi stopped struggling, but she was still applying pressure to get up.

"But you can use this moment to your advantage if you stay."

It was advice similar to what Shizuku had given Honoka once in her own moment of embarrassment in front of Tatsuya.

Now she returned the favor by giving the same advice to her mortified kohai.

Honoka and Izumi locked eyes, and Izumi relaxed under Honoka's reassuring look. Mizuki and Honoka were able to release Izumi now with no fear of her running.

Izumi hung her head as Minoru looked on in growing concern.

Realizing Izumi didn't know what to say, Honoka whispered to her again.

"Repeat after me. I don't blame you Minoru-san."

I an only slightly louder voice Izumi repeated Honoka's words to a worried Minoru.

"I…..I don't, um…blame you, Minoru-san."

Honoka continued her whispers.

"But if you still feel the need to atone."

Izumi blinked in surprise but dutifully repeat the words.

"But if you….um…still feel the need to…..atone?"

"Then you can buy me a beverage at the café sometime this week."

Izumi was even more surprised than before but said the words all the same.

"Then you can…..b….buy me a beverage at the café…..sometime this week."

Honoka was smiling as she finished up.

"And we can discuss it….privately."

Izumi was almost grinning in her surprise now but had stopped speaking.

Honoka was going to repeat herself, but Izumi awoke again and beat her to it.

"And we can discuss it…um…...privately."

Everyone was surprised at this. Erika was smirking at her, and Izumi could feel her own cheeks burning as she now looked at Minoru for a reply.

For his part, Minoru was equally stunned. From a certain perspective he was just asked out on a "date", and despite the feminine interest he usually draws, Tatsuya was certain this would be a first for Minoru.

Minoru smiled back awkwardly to Izumi, but for some reason he was trying to look to his left at Minami. He couldn't do so under everyone's intense gazes; but had he done so he would have seen the same emptiness that both Miyuki and Tatsuya were now concerned about. Minami was wearing a "mask" made of her own face to hide her internal struggle.

Under this much pressure, Minoru had to respond.

"I…..I would be…..honored, Izumi-san."

A wave of delight spread across Izumi's face as an equal wave of satisfaction spread on Honoka's.

"Please…um….call me, Izumi-chan."

"Then please address me as Minoru-kun."

Tatsuya pleasantly surprised Honoka by leaning over toward her and whispering to her ear.

"This seems vaguely familiar."

He smirked knowingly at her as she blushed.

"Um…does it?"

Across the table, once she made eye contact with her best friend, Shizuku gave Honoka an approving nod.

Only when she turned back toward the head of the table did the image she saw break her joyous mood.

Miyuki was staring at her with an expression that could only be called "disappointment". It wasn't so much a feeling that Miyuki was disappointed with Honoka but in general. Once their eyes met, Miyuki quickly looked away, but the expression was the same. Then Miyuki looked toward her own right with concern. Honoka's eyes followed to where Miyuki was looking.

Honoka was surprised by what she saw. Normally Minami made Shizuku look downright expressive, but at that moment, Minami looked like she was on the verge of tears.

 _"But…..I…..what?"_

Slowly realization came to her.

 _"OH NO!...what have I done?"_

It suddenly dawned on her.

 _"I didn't…I didn't know!"_

She looked again towards Miyuki, wanting to apologize with her eyes. If Miyuki noticed, she pretended not to.

Tatsuya, seeing the same things and knowing even more details than Honoka, looked down at Honoka who now looked up at him for reassurance. He knew her intentions had been good, he looked at her with a slight smile and tried to express to her that everything would be alright with his eyes. Despite this look from him and it's usual effectiveness with both Honoka and Miyuki, Honoka hung her head down sadly.

 _"Now it doesn't work on either of them."_

Tatsuya then turned to see Miyuki still upset and looking on a vacant looking Minami.

Miyuki was worried for Minami's sake, mostly. But Tatsuya knew his…fiancée...enough to realize this brought up unpleasant memories from their visit to Nokadojima two years before. Miyuki and Honoka were friends, despite their mutual desires for Tatsuya's affections. He even thought Honoka was as close to a best friend as Miyuki had ever had, not including himself and Minami; but now that Miyuki had the official upper hand in their competition for his affections, he was worried things would turn sour at any moment.

Today hadn't helped.

From the time Izumi and Minoru had spoken to each other till now had only been a few moments, but they had significant effects on the participants.

Miyuki suddenly spoke up again to the group.

"And finally we have our Student Council Treasurer. Mitsui Honoka-san."

The only person at the table unfamiliar with how close Miyuki and Honoka were was Minoru.

"Greetings Mitsui-san, I am in your care this week."

The Bishounen hadn't had any effect on Honoka at all. Clearly for her there was no room in her heart for any man not named Tatsuya. She and Miyuki shared this trait. At that moment Honoka only looked in sadness at Miyuki who was now looking down the length of the table and refusing to look at Honoka.

Everyone here but Minoru knew something had happened. Honoka and been "Honoka-chan" to Miyuki for more than two years now. Despite their competition over him, they had remained the best of friends. Even Minami, previously lost in her own sadness, suddenly looked on her mistress with concern.

Miyuki using "san" with Honoka was the emotional equivalent of a physical smack to Honoka's face from Miyuki.

"Mi….Mi…"

Honoka's lips quivered as she attempted to call out Miyuki's name in a whisper. Tatsuya could feel an emotional flood on his left side about to hit an emotional dam on his right. Miyuki had plastered on her "Ojou-sama" mask as she smiled benignly at a very confused Minoru.

Tatsuya could feel everyone else's eyes darting around looking for answers from each other that none of them had to give. The tension in the room was several times greater than it had been during Izumi's previous display.

Honoka pleaded with her eyes for Miyuki's forgiveness, and Miyuki refused her willfully.

 _"This is going too far."_

"Miyuki."

He hadn't raised his voice, but the authority it carried caused every eye to look at him suddenly. More importantly, it made Miyuki look at him.

She could see his disapproval in his gaze.

She suddenly looked away under his intensity, but quickly found more words to say.

"Um…you, um, may remember Honoka-chan from last year's Mirage Bat, where she won the official division for First High. She also won Newcomers Battle Board our first year. She'll be in both events again this year. Isn't that right Honoka-chan?"

Honoka couldn't shift emotional gears as quickly as Miyuki. Lost in her worry and confusion, she blinked at Miyuki's suddenly warm smile. She once again looked to Tatsuya for support, which he freely gave with a smile and a squint.

"Um…..it's as President Miyuki-san says."

She turned a somewhat shell-shocked look towards Minoru finally, who for his part had also recovered quickly.

"We're honored to have you with us…..Minoru-kun. Please call me Honoka."

"Thank you very much, Honoka-sempai. I am in your care."

They nodded to each other, but Tatsuya could still feel the concern radiating from Honoka.

On his other side, Miyuki was also less than satisfied. He ran his fingers again over her knee. This time she didn't smile brightly but glanced at him with her plastered smile on. Then they both looked toward Minami, who herself looked at Minoru tepidly as he talked happily with the others.

Honoka too was looking at Minami with regret radiating from her eyes.

* * *

The rest of lunch was somewhat awkward, at least near the head of the table where Tatsuya, Miyuki, Honoka and Minami all seemed unwilling to converse directly with each other in fear of stepping on each other's toes again. Luckily lunch had started late and so would at least feel like it had ended sooner than normal.

For his part, Minoru did extremely well conversing with everyone at the lower end of the table, so those that weren't in the best mood to converse were able to hide behind everyone else's chatter.

Suddenly Minoru turned toward Miyuki with a look of realization.

"President Shiba-san, I almost forgot."

His use of her title and last name indicating that he had "official" business to conduct, he reached into the breast pocket of his Second High uniform jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"As a Vice-President at Second High, I was entrusted to deliver this to you."

He handed the envelope to Miyuki, who looked at its unmarked front in curiosity. She then turned it to the back, where an adhesive seal closed the envelope. The seal was the emblem of National Magic University Affiliated Second High, with a surrounding part with the familiar Kanji to most people in this room. It read "Student Council Official Document".

Miyuki exchanged a brief glance with Tatsuya, who indicated to her that she should open it.

"Once you are done reading the letter President Shiba-san, I was entrusted to give an additional verbal message to you."

Everyone had grown silent in curiosity, so Minoru's words reached everyone present and created additional curiosity.

From seemingly nowhere, Izumi produced a letter opener. Too far from Miyuki to hand it to her directly, she passed it to Honoka. Honoka then had an awkward moment when she seemed to start to hand the opener toward Miyuki directly, but obviously still emotionally affected by their earlier tensions, she handed it to Tatsuya instead.

Almost at the same moment, Miyuki handed him the letter; and after a brief moment where he sent both women on either side of him a questioning look, He proceeded to open the envelope. As he did so he used his five "natural" senses to investigate the contents and detected nothing unexpected. This was natural for Tatsuya since he was trained as a Guardian and performed such tasks practically on reflex.

He removed the letter from the envelope without reading it and handed it to Miyuki. All eyes fixated on her and her reactions as she read further. A few moments later she looked up with a pleased expression and directed a smile to Minoru.

"Minoru-kun, will you do us the honor of reading the letter from your Student Council?"

Minoru was only mildly surprised, but stood and bowed once Miyuki handed the letter back to him.

"I would be honored to."

Then an awkward look swept his eyes.

"Um, one of your student council members is absent though, correct?"

Miyuki shook off his concerns.

"We'll let our Freshman Representative know about the contents this afternoon."

Minoru nodded, then opened the letter with both hands so he could read it aloud.

"We, the Student Governance Council of National Magic University Affiliated Second High School, were appalled when we learned of the unfounded accusations laid against National Magic University Affiliated First High School, and the attempt to sequester one of your duly enrolled and qualified students from the 2097 National Magic University Affiliated High Schools Goodwill Competition."

"We, the Student Governance Council of National Magic University Affiliated Second High School, strongly and categorically condemn the attempt to hinder National Magic University Affiliated First High School in this underhanded manner. Such devious methods are beneath the ethical standards that the National Magic University Affiliated High Schools represent; and we at Nati, andMagic University Affiliated Second High School consider it beneath the dignity of National Magic University Affiliated High School students to participate in such."

"We, the Student Governance Council of National Magic University Affiliated Second High School, believe in fair and open competition between young magicians at the National Magic University Affiliated High Schools Goodwill Competitions. We look forward to competing against and defeating National Magic University Affiliated First High School, but only fairly, since nothing else would be a true victory for us."

Minoru read the last part with a bit more bravado than the rest, to which the others gathered around the table smirked knowing at each other. Minoru continued.

"We, the Student Governance Council of National Magic University Affiliated Second High School, intend to post this letter to the Student Governance Council of National Magic University Affiliated First High School online, and in all public places at National Magic University Affiliated Second High School. We would be honored if the Student Governance Council of National Magic University Affiliated First High School would consent to do the same."

"We, the students of the National Magic University Affiliated High Schools, represent the future of the magic community in our nation. We, the students of National Magic University Affiliated Second High School, will do our part to represent our families, communities, and our nation with respect, dignity, and unblemished character."

Minoru twisted the corner of his mouth upward in an amused smirk before finishing the letter.

"We will see you, and the other high schools, at the 2097 Nine Schools Competition; standing below us on the winner's podium."

He couldn't help but blush at those last words. Several around the table smirked back at him and to each other while commenting on Second High's "real" chances against First High.

Minoru then read off the names of the Second High Student Council members who had signed the document, including his own. Miyuki smiled with satisfaction as she nodded and thanked him.

"Please thank your President and the rest of your Student Council for us, and inform them that we too will post their letter for everyone to read."

Minoru nodded gratitude to her.

"Thank you President Shiba-san."

Miyuki though, couldn't leave it at that. Her smile took on a smirking look.

"We'll post it if for no better reason than to let our students laugh at the thought of Second High's chances to beat First High at anything."

Uproarious laughter was combined with reassured words that First High wouldn't lose to Second High in anything.

In the midst of this Tatsuya mildly chided Miyuki.

"…..really Miyuki?"

She smiled back at him and then indicated with her eyes for him to look at Minoru.

Minoru stood with his head down and shaking it, absorbing the laughter and verbal "abuse" he was taking from the group on behalf of all of Second High School. On the surface, he looked downtrodden, but it was clear he was suppressing his own laughter. He took things well and saw the humor in the teasing Miyuki had just given him.

As the laughter died down a bit, he turned toward Miyuki while attempting to suppress his grin.

"You wound me deeply Miyuki-san. Here I thought we were all friends."

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders with her palms in the air turned upright and a smirk still on her face.

"It can't be helped Minoru-kun. With such bravado on your school's side, we'll have to leave friendship till after First High's inevitable victory."

Minoru smirked again and squinted his eyes as if steeling himself against the laughs of the others. He reached up and covered his heart, dramatizing as if he had received a wound there. Even Minami and Tatsuya had to smile at his good humor and everyone's good-natured rivalry on display.

As the laughter subsided once again, Miyuki then directed a question to the still standing Minoru.

"Minoru-kun said that he was entrusted with a verbal message as well?"

She maintained her decorum, but Tatsuya could feel her mounting excitement. She was clearly anticipating his reply.

Minoru's eyes took on a competitive glow as he smiled deviously back to her.

"I was told to say only this."

He straightened his back before replying.

"Your challenge has been…enthusiastically….accepted."

Miyuki's eyes went wide and her obvious delight was apparent. Everyone, even Tatsuya, took a few seconds longer to comprehend her sudden joy, but they were all soon on the same page.

Miyuki had issued only one challenge to the other Course Two high schools, and Second High had become the first to accept.

Everyone else began to smile happily and clap their hands or rap their knuckles on the table in enthusiasm. Minoru couldn't help but smile at the reception his words had generated.

Miyuki clapped her hands gently in front of her, now downright giddy with excitement. She had won another important victory toward her mostly transparent ultimate goal. She then turned her beaming and joyful expression toward Tatsuya. Her eyes radiated love and pride.

He knowing smiled back to her and nodded his acknowledgment of her achievement. Then Miyuki looked toward Minoru in pleased surprise. Tatsuya was momentarily stunned by what he saw.

In the midst of all the clapping, Minoru suddenly bowed reverently to Tatsuya. Perplexed for a moment, Tatsuya bowed back to him once he rose to his feet.

Then Minoru turned towards Erika, Leo, and Mizuki, who were just as stunned as Tatsuya had been to receive such a formal bow from this scion of a great magic house. They awkwardly returned the gesture.

Had Miyuki been any happier in that moment, she might have screamed, against her Ojou-sama training, in rapturous joy.

Now all that remained was for Third High to take up the gauntlet as well, and then the pieces of Miyuki's puzzle would all fall neatly into place.

* * *

[AUTHOR'S NOTES]

1) This one is Minoru and Minami heavy. I think "their story" has a lot of potential and so I wish to develop it further.

2) I have finally gotten to read MKnR Vol. 17 and the "Cliff's Notes" of Vol. 18 and 19. I haven't decided yet if I'll modify the previous chapters of my story to reflect what is now canon from these three latest volumes or if I'll make this a mild "alternate reality" version. I'm leaning to the later as I want to stay as close to canon as possible, but that will just get much harder as new chapters of the official versions of MKnR come out.

3) One of my ideas for this story was completely blown out of the water by official stuff, and a few others will take minor tweaking now. Please forgive me as I work to make it all fit together.

4) Despite the Minoru/Minami "heaviness" of this one, I wanted to give a snippet of the developing relationship of Mikihiko/Mizuki, his motivations and family issues, and his friendship with Erika.

5) Minoru will probably represent all of Second High in my story like he currently does in the official MKnR so far. I'm sure he'll bear this burden well.


	8. Chapter 8: Gathering Storms

An unusual visitor was waiting for Erika on the observation balcony above the training floor for the dojo early this morning.

For the first hour, Erika normally works on sword technique with her trainees. Then she hands the work over to members of "Erika's Guard" so that she can get ready for school.

To cool down before her shower she usually spends some time watching her class train from above them. She mentally takes note of their faults and their progress and makes plans for the next day's training accordingly.

This morning the unexpected guest surprised her on the balcony when she opened the door. He was in casual clothes with his arms behind his back observing her trainees with a practiced and discerning eye. Few could have more experience than he in training magicians with a sword.

Even at her appearance, he didn't take his eyes off the training floor. He watched her pupils with dispassionate eyes as if dissecting them as part of an experiment.

Eyes she was already all too familiar with.

Eyes that usually looked at her with that same cold and judgmental expression.

Erika was well used to the feeling of not existing in this man's world.

Having briefly stopped in surprise at her unexpected visitor, Erika recovered quickly and began to again use her towel to mop up the sweat in her hair and around her face and neck.

 _"What does he want?"_

From her sword training, she was well practiced at relaxing her body. In this case, her limber body most assuredly did not match the tension in her mind.

She walked up beside him slowly as she continued to clean her sweat off. There was a good meter and a half between them, which perfectly matched these two's comfort level with the other. He never looked at her as she approached or spoke to her. She also gladly maintained their mutual silence.

Words had never worked well between these two.

Now she was looking down on her trainees along with him. Her eyes matching his for cold discernment as she scanned them for faults and imperfections.

 _"What is he seeing that I am not?"_

This was her one concern now as she looked down on them. Usually, she is judge and jury over her pupils, but with his presence, she has been forced into the role of their defender.

The sounds of Shinai clashing met their ears. This was a new class and they must learn to use swords without magic before they began to train with it. This was the natural progression of their training in the Chiba system.

This class was all recent graduates of the Metropolitan Police Academy. Trained as police officers, now they would be trained by Erika and her subordinates to use their magic skills with various lethal and non-lethal short arms to help them subdue criminals and rioters more effectively.

The previous class that had graduated from under Erika a few months back had been all Self-Defense Force close combat magicians. The fine-tuning training details had been slightly different towards the end, but all her classes began with the same tried and true basic training techniques.

The Chiba Way.

The Chiba dojos never had mats. The pain of hitting the hard wooden floor was the same principle as the pain of being hit by the Shinai of your opponent on your own flesh. When they sparred with each other it was in their Gis and Hakumas only. There was not one example of armor to be found at any Chiba dojo.

In the Chiba school of swordsmanship, pain is a tool for training and learning, not something to be avoided, but instead embraced.

 _"Pain is the greatest of teachers."_

This philosophy was the mantra of Chiba sword training.

You learn to take the hit and pain of the wood, so you can learn to avoid the death that comes with the cold steel.

Erika was a disciple and advocate of this philosophy as much as the man beside her. She had the old scars and broken bones to prove her devotion to the family tradition.

To her though, this philosophy and DNA was all she shared with the unexpected visitor beside her.

Chiba Jouichirou was a hard man.

A man forged from his youth in the doctrine and mystique of The Chiba Way.

Father and daughter stood beside each other in silence as they looked together for flaws in the students below them.

Many times in her youth Erika was forced to ponder why her loving and sensitive mother had chosen to violate the sanctity of another woman's marriage for the bed of such a cold and arrogant man as her father.

 _"Bastard."_

His actions, THEIR actions together, but her existence.

When she said this word inside her mind was she talking about her father or herself?

Even she no longer knew who the "bastard" was. Maybe they both were.

An unloved love-child, and an unloved father. Together they judged others on this balcony in silence.

"Red?"

He barely could be heard over the sounds of mock combat below them, but his daughter instantly understood his question.

"Drops his dominate elbow too soon."

Her reply met with a return to silence. In the beginning of her own training, such silence could have meant anything from "correct" to "moron". Many years of training had taught her the differences in this man's silences.

In this case, she was correct. Even if she didn't already know the subtle differences in his silences, she knew the answer was correct.

She was just that good.

"Green?"

Another one-word question.

"Shifts his weak foot outward before every charge."

Another silence followed.

Erika was good enough to know that she didn't need this impromptu refresher course on reading her students' stances and movements. Otherwise, they would have never become HER students in the first place.

The Chiba Way had no room for weaknesses and idiots. She'd never been allowed her own dojo if she hadn't already proven her abilities beyond a shadow of a doubt.

After all, there was no harsher judge than this man beside her.

"Yellow?"

Erika had had about enough. She crossed her arms behind her back to match his stance. She fought hard not to sigh in frustration before answering.

"Always looks to the pair beside him before concentrating on his opponent. If that's all Sir I am on a tight….."

Her father, without taking his eyes off the dojo floor below, silenced his daughter with a flat palm in her direction.

Now Erika began to work her jaw around to keep from saying something rash in her irritation.

"They seem on track for the second week of training."

Erika had to fight hard to not look surprised by her father's statement. It was about as close to praise as she could ever remember hearing from him.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing her thoughts on that. Instead, she offered her own assessment.

"They could be farther along, but they aren't the worst class the police have sent us."

Her father, eyes still locked on the sparring pupils below, nodded slowly to this.

The colors represented their pupils below them. It was reflected in the color of the Gis they wore. Once they began using magic in their training, it would become more useful to track their movements by color than by hard to see facial features.

There were only ten colors of Gi used by their pupils since they only ever trained ten pupils in one dojo at a time.

The main customer of Chiba sword training was the police and the military. Both of whom had the same employer paying for their training, the government.

The government was one of the few institutions that could pay the exorbitant fees the Chiba charged for their specialized techniques.

The Chiba could demand that high of a price though.

Being the best in the world demands respect and proper compensation.

Most of the people sent to them by the government for training are thus already close combat magic specialists who have proven they are worth such an investment.

Two decades ago, the Chiba had learned that the government, always looking to save a yen, had tried to copy the Chiba Way from their graduates and train more close combat specialists in-house and on the cheap.

The previous head of the family, Erika's grandfather, just waited for the inevitable.

Then, once he was certain the government was about to cancel their contract he offered them a challenge.

"Your instructors versus our instructors."

In other words, Chiba graduates versus those that had trained them.

Foolishly the government took the bait and learned what her grandfather already knew.

Doing and teaching to do are two very different things.

Anyone of their pupils that showed the promise of being able to eventually teach others how to use the Chiba techniques was quickly identified in training and sent to advance training for instructors. These most worthy would find themselves in the employee of the Chiba Family in short order and at a compensation level the government, always looking to save a yen, wouldn't get close to matching.

Wisely the government renewed their contract with the Chiba and shut down their inferior version.

On occasion, non-government institutions would contract them for a single class of trainees or pool together to afford a whole class.

The Magic Association had done so the previous year, identifying a weakness after the Yokohama Incident in close quarters magic combat among their security forces. A few years back the Morisaki Family's security company had sent a whole class of their own as well.

Yet the government, through the military and police, represented the vast majority of the Chiba's clientele. Keeping their main client happy was the primary mission of the dojo.

"Pairs Shield Down?"

Erika was forced to suppress a disgusted facial expression at her father's unexpected question.

 _"How did he….."_

She had planned to put off informing her family of her status as a competitor in this year's Nine Schools Competition until the last possible moment. The last thing she wanted was more judgment aimed in her direction by her doubting father.

"So, you have heard."

He still wouldn't turn to look at her as he responded.

"It was not difficult information to come by."

First High had already published the list of competitors but how her father came by this knowledge was a perplexing matter for her. He surely didn't seek that information out on his own since he didn't have that level of interest in his daughter's day-to-day life.

"And with the Fortress Class boy…..again."

Erika felt an instant twinge of anger flare up inside of her.

"His name is Saijou Leonhart, and his grandfather was a Fortress Class magician, not him."

If he could detect her anger in that response, he seemed to ignore it.

"If you say so. From what I have seen he seems to favor this grandfather of his."

For the first time, he took his eyes off the training floor and directed them elsewhere. In this case, he stared straight ahead at the far wall as if lost in his thoughts.

"I admit he has some talent, to have mastered Usuba Kagerou so quickly. But the boy's own mother is practically an invalid. Not to mention what happened to all those other Fortress Class magicians."

Again Erika had to force down an angry glare.

 _"Has he investigated Leo's family?"_

Erika had never mentioned Leo's family to anyone, much less his mother's delicate medical condition. Why would he do such a thing? Erika had no comprehension why her father would investigate Leo at all.

 _"Maybe, Toshikazu did and told him?"_

Leo had assisted Toshikazu and Inagaki during the Parasite Incident at the end of their first year, much to Erika's annoyance at the time. As someone helping the police, her brother might have run an investigation of Leo just to make sure they could depend on him. Yet why Kazu-Nii-san would choose to share that info with their father was beyond Erika's ability to comprehend. Why would her father even care?

"To risk your reputation in a public competition with a potentially defective Rosen product? More than I ever expected you to be willing to take on."

Erika was done containing her emotions with this comment. She turned gleaming eyes and a feral smirk now at her father, who still looked off at the far wall.

"My reputation? Defective Rosen product? Forgive me for saying so Sir, but is it my reputation you are actually worried about?"

This level of confrontational retort for his agitated daughter didn't elicit the slightest change in Jouichirou.

"Your name is Chiba after all. You bear the same responsibility to uphold our family reputation as we all do."

He didn't even bother to hide that his primary concern was the family's reputation and not her on as an individual.

"Do I really Sir? Seems for the longest time the family name I had was Katori, not Chiba. Could I really ever be worthy of representing such a noble family as the Chiba on my lonesome?"

He didn't even spare his angry child a glance.

"Save your sarcasm for someone who will be impressed by it. You are a Chiba now, by my order, and you do represent us wherever you go and in whatever you do. There are high expectations of you, even in a high school competition. Are you certain you are ready to face Course One students from the other magic high schools without a sword in your hand?"

Erika could read between the lines of what her father was saying to her. She was good with a sword and adequate with magics that accentuate her sword techniques, but in situations where a sword wasn't at hand for her, he doubted her ability to use most systematic magics proficiently enough to win against Course One opponents.

He doubted her abilities as a magician to win.

He doubted her ability not to bring shame to the Chiba name.

Not to shame him.

"My classmates are clearly certain I am. I have no desire to tarnish their reputations or the reputation of First High by underperforming. If the Chiba name also avoids tarnishing in the process, well that is not my concern."

Finally her father, without moving his head one inch, cut his right eye towards his unwanted and unloved daughter. She saw nothing but cold and empty disappointment in the look.

"I see."

Then he returned his eyes to her pupils below them as they continued to drill with their Shinai. They stood beside each other in this way, looking down at her students for several minutes in the comfortable silence that better suited them than any words ever could. Finally, he broke the silence again.

"Your brother's death has changed things."

Such was the callous way her father chose to speak about his own dead first born.

Toshikazu's death had hung over them for months now. The already strained family relations had turned to downright hostility.

Especially between Erika and her elder sister Sanae.

They had never been on good terms. Erika was the daughter of "That Whore" to Sanae and Erika was thus nothing but a "Whore Spawn" to her. Sanae resented Erika as an intruder in HER family. No one had looked down on her and her mother with as much hatred as Sanae, who seemed to worship her late mother's memory with a reverence near religious devotion.

Then there was the multiplying factor that Erika, "the bastard", had inherited all the Chiba magic and sword skill while Sanae, the "legitimate child", was a simple mundane non-magician human.

Still, they had managed to tolerate each other and even speak civilly from time to time.

But that was before Toshikazu died.

Sanae worshiped the ground her Onii-chan walked on, as only a younger sister could.

She locked herself away and refused to eat for a week after his death. When she finally emerged their father had her sent to the hospital for malnutrition and evaluation.

When she returned…..hell came with her.

That very night she had the nerve to ask Naotsugu why he hadn't killed Tatsuya for murdering their brother. Having the circumstances explained to her by Naotsugu once again that mitigated Tatsuya's guilt, she threw her drink in Naotsugu's face and told him that he wasn't even a man in her eyes now, just a weakling coward.

Furious at this unjustified attack on their brother, Erika demanded she retract her harsh words immediately and beg his forgiveness.

That was when Sanae finally gave voice to what she had really felt about Erika all these years. Before the whole dojo she proclaimed Erika's mother a filthy husband stealing whore and a homewrecker. She said that Erika was probably whoring around with Tatsuya just like her whore mother would have. That Erika never loved Toshikazu or appreciated all the effort he put into her to make her something other than a bastard whore. She then spit in Erika's face while saying that she was glad Erika's whore of a mother was dead and that she hoped it had been a particularly painful death too.

At this final unbearable insult, Erika had retrieved Mizuchimaru with the intention of killing her half-sister.

Even with Erika pointing the blade at her face, Sanae was still defiant. She said that Erika should just finish the job her Yotsuba boyfriend had started and kill off the last of the real Chibas.

If not for Naotsugu holding her back Erika might have actually cut Sanae deeply for these insults.

And what did the man standing beside her now do to correct his errant eldest daughter?

Nothing.

Sanae the Talentless heard not a single word of rebuke from the man they all call Father.

Except for Erika.

To her, he would never be more than what he had been introduced to her as by her mother so many years ago.

"Sir".

This was her one-word acknowledgment to her father's statement of the painfully obvious.

"Now the future leadership of this family rests on Naotsugu's shoulders."

A statement of the obvious again.

"We have also lost our connection with the Metropolitan Police Force."

Suddenly Erika's attention was reignited. A suspicion began to rise within her mind at her father's mention of their connection to the police.

"In this regard, you will take Toshikazu's place."

The dreaded suspicion now became a cold reality for her.

"Upon graduating from First High you will enter the Metropolitan Police Academy. After graduation, you will work your way through the ranks at least to Detective level. You will learn the ins and outs of police work thoroughly while renewing the bonds the Chiba Family have worked hard to cultivate for decades within the police force."

Toshikazu had had a choice himself. Precisely two choices.

The Self-Defense Forces, or the Metropolitan Police.

He had been thoughtful enough to discuss it with his brother before making his choice, but either way, Naotsugu was going to the other choice after Toshikazu made his pick.

The Chiba Way.

Now, because Kazu-Nii-san had the nerve to go and die on them, Erika would be saddled with his designated career path instead.

"I will pick an appropriate husband for you from the ranks of the Hundred Families. The circumstances of your birth will limit your options, but the Chiba name, your natural talent, and an exorbitant dowry should compensate for it."

Where she had felt shaky on her legs before, now the whole floor seemed to fall out from under her. She might have tolerated having a career imposed on her, but to pick the man she'd spend her life with for her…..

….for "political" reasons?

She had truly reached her breaking point.

"Am I to have any say in the way my own life unfolds?"

Jouichirou finally turned and faced his daughter head-on. Empty coldness radiated from his lifeless expression.

"As I have said before, your brother's death changes everything. With him in the police and Naotsugu with the military, you could have had a bit more freedom to choose a path ahead. But now you must step up and directly support Naotsugu as a daughter of the Chiba."

Erika's fury was simmering in her face. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

"Ha! Daughter of the Chiba?"

The piercing eyes, the sarcastic smirk. Erika laid it on thick for her father's audacity.

"So, in other words, you benevolently tolerated me beforehand but now that you are actually desperate enough to need me, suddenly I'm a 'real' Chiba and you're pumping me full of the same 'take one for the team' garbage you feed the others all their lives."

She stood upright, arms behind her back, but the glare of contempt for the man who was her father was hard for any eye not to see.

"Suddenly I could embarrass you by not winning a simple high school competition?"

Now the smirk vanished to be replaced by pure disgust.

"What did she ever see in you?"

Jouichirou slowly closed his eyes and turned again towards the dojo floor below. Only once in place again did he reopen them.

"If you are unsatisfied with this arrangement then you do have other options. I believe your mother's German family has already made overtures to you about it, have they not?"

She was surprised to learn that he knew the Rosen were attempting to contact her. So far she had rebuffed their overtures. Ernst Rosen's attempts to lure Leo back to Germany last year had left additional scorn for her grandfather's family in her already sour mouth for them.

"You can interpret this however you need to justify your feelings to yourself, Erika."

Again he slowly turned those cold eyes on her again.

"So long as you win, and do not embarrass the family."

With that, he turned towards the balcony exit door. As he walked away from his furious daughter he continued to talk to her.

"Speaking of things that have changed, Natosugu will be home tonight. He wishes to discuss something about the future of this family with you in person. Try to be supportive of him."

As he reached the doorway he imparted one final piece of advice to his stewing-mad child.

"Oh, and about that Fortress Class boy. It would be a shame if he thought something unrealistic could happen between the two of you. I'd suggest after this competition is over you distance yourself from him for his sake."

When the door closed Erika threw her sweat dripping towel in fury at the door.

* * *

The lunch table was a bit sparse today for company.

Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Honoka were all eating lunch in the Student Council Room while they worked on the Nine Schools Competition preparations.

This wasn't unusual since they often now took lunch there and had since the start of the last Student Council term. However, Miyuki and Tatsuya made a point to dine in the cafeteria at least twice a week so as to spend time with their friends and so Miyuki could be available to speak to students that might wish to address an issue to her as Student Council President in a less formal setting.

To his recollection, only people from Miyuki's own class ever had the nerve to do such a thing though.

As for underclassmen, those not named Minami, Kasumi, Izumi, or Kent never seemed to get close to this table.

 _"Oh well, their loss."_

He wasn't the type to dwell on such things.

Right now, despite two others sitting with him, he might as well have been alone.

Mizuki was understandable. She had her face buried in a terminal looking over Nine Schools Competition CAD adjustment figures and activation sequence compositions. As Tatsuya's replacement as Chief Engineer, that level of dedication to her work couldn't be helped. She barely seemed capable of getting her food to her mouth properly as she would never take her eyes off her terminal.

He vaguely wondered why she had come to the cafeteria at all.

As for their other companion…..

She came into class this morning, late, and obviously pissed off.

When he asked her what was wrong she said she was pissed that she was late.

It wasn't like her to lie.

He knew her well enough to know that she'd tell him when she wanted him to know, which usually meant he'd hear about it from Mizuki.

When she had left the table to use the restroom Leo asked Mizuki if she knew the reason.

Lost in her work up till then Mizuki seemed surprised at first, but then said that Erika told her the same story about being mad that she was late for school.

They both knew that was a lie. Erika wouldn't beat herself up about missing school, especially when it was relatively easy to make up the work on Saturdays.

She had stewed in her fury for the first four classes of the day, like a pressure cooker that had been well overused and poorly maintained. Leo leaned away from her several times as if she could explode at any second.

Now that she was back in her place across the table from him she seemed to be pushing her food around on her tray more than trying to eat it.

Whatever had pissed her off was big.

 _"Probably that old man of hers."_

Few things could piss Erika off as well as her father.

At that point, unexpected relief to this tense situation arrived.

"But it's not fair!"

Shizuku, tray in hand, approached the table with her replacement companion for Honoka exclaiming this indignation quite loudly. For her part, Shizuku seemed to be tolerating Kasumi's whining for the moment.

"Mind if we sit here?"

Of course, Shizuku had no need to ask such a thing, this was as much her table as anyone else's already sitting here. If Leo had to guess she was asking for her current companion's sake since Kasumi wasn't a "regular" at this table.

"Sure."

"Please do."

Along with Leo and Mizuki's verbal response, Erika disinterestedly nodded.

Shizuku sat first and slid in beside Erika with Kasumi sliding in next to her.

"I can't believe she'd do something like this."

Kasumi was clearly despondent over something.

Erika rolled her eyes at her indignant proclamation and Mizuki, without taking her eyes off her terminal, sighed lightly. Shizuku tried to rein in their agitated kohai.

"Please calm down. There is nothing that can be done about. Try to eat and relax."

"Relax about what?"

At his natural question, Shizuku turned betrayed eyes at him. Beside her, Erika finally spoke.

"Moron strikes again."

"What the….."

Before they could start an argument Mizuki explained it to him in a whisper.

"Minoru-kun is having lunch with Izumi-san at the cafe."

"…oh."

Now Erika disinterestedly smirked at him.

"Ah! One neuron finally fires inside that empty cranium."

He glared at her with mock animosity.

"Why you…."

She turned her eyes from him with disinterest. Unusually, she seemed completely uninterested in continuing on their usual verbal assault pattern. Before he could grow concerned again, Kasumi interrupted with another pleading complaint.

"But she's my own sister! And I saw him first!"

Shizuku, who normally showed little in the way of emotions, sighed slightly in frustration at her apparently inconsolable kohai. She had clearly heard this complaint several times before today already.

"Didn't you and Izumi-san both attend the Thesis Competition together last year?"

Leo's question made three of his four companions turn curious eyes towards him. The fourth, Erika, rolled her eyes at him instead.

"Um…yes. Why is that important Leo-sempai?"

At her sad but perplexed expression, Leo explained his position.

"Well…was not that the first time both of you saw Minoru-kun….together, I mean?"

To his surprise, Kasumi seemed to frown upon the verge of tears. Shizuku and Mizuki looked at him with the sympathy one has for a child who doesn't know better, and Erika shook her head at him with a frustrated look.

"That is not the point moron."

Not fully understanding how he had made things worse, Leo tried to defend himself.

"I'm just saying…"

He stopped mid-sentence as Erika started to slide out of her chair. She was obviously going to leave.

"Where are you…"

As he didn't finish his next sentence either, so Erika never finished getting up.

"Oh! Were you done already, Erika?"

Mikihiko stood beside them with his tray in hand. For some reason, Erika stopped and began to smile at him. Then she turned that feral smile towards Mizuki, who now seemed intent on her work as if she were avoiding looking at the new arrival.

"Nope!"

Erika exclaimed happily.

"Have a seat!"

Leo began to slide over to let Mikihiko in beside him when a sharp pain in his right shin stopped him.

"Hey! What the…"

The owner of the shoe that just made hard contact with his leg sent him the first smile of the day. Lost in a moment of his own sudden happiness at her equally sudden improved mood, it took him a second longer than normal to see her indicate with her eyes the person beside him.

 _"….oh yeah, I forgot."_

He then noticed Kasumi's suddenly improved mood too. Even Shizuku seemed pleasantly interested in Mikihiko's arrival.

"There's a seat over there Miki."

Erika pointed at the space beside Mizuki with glee in her mirthful eyes.

 _"Don't blush! That gives it away man!"_

Of course, Leo couldn't say this to his friend out loud in present company. The suddenly blushing Mikihiko even forgot to criticize Erika for using the nickname he hated so much, another dead giveaway that she had "nailed" him.

Now Mikihiko turned pleading eyes to Leo, who tried to look away like he didn't see him and stuffed a piece of food into his mouth to cover up a knowing expression.

 _"It can't be helped old man, sorry."_

Defeated finally, the blushing Mikihiko walked with mild irritation behind Erika's bench as she and his two Disciplinary Committee subordinates watched him do so with varying degrees of mirth showing on their faces.

Once beside Mizuki, Mikihiko's blushing seemed to intensify.

 _"You are painfully bad at this."_

Leo thought this with sympathy.

Equally red, Mizuki pretended to be distracted by her terminal.

"Um…Shibata-san….."

Mikihiko looked like he was in pain.

"Um…yes, Miki….UM!...Yoshida-san?"

Mizuki almost called him by name. To his knowledge, neither party knew that their four companions already knew their secret. She was trying hard not to look at him.

"May I…."

As Mikihiko floundered for the right words…

"Oh! Of course….please."

She slid over with enthusiasm. So much so that Leo thought for a split second she'd ram him off the end of the bench.

Mikihiko quickly sat down and started stuffing his face as Mizuki pretended to return to her terminal. Both looked like they had just robbed a bank and were trying to hide amongst the customers.

The three women across from them just watched with varying levels of mirth at how uncomfortable the "secret" couple were.

No one with more satisfaction showing than Erika. Her trap was now set, she had but to herd her prey into position.

 _"You are indeed an evil woman."_

He said this in his mind as she watched her poor friends' awkwardness across from her. Despite the words sounding negative in his mind, there was no negativity towards her in his heart.

Only then did he notice Shizuku and Kasumi looking at him with the same warm smirks they had just been directing at the new couple across from them. Apparently, his look at the woman across the table from him had been a little too warm for "just a friend".

He quickly looked down at his tray and put another piece of food into his mouth just like Mikihiko was doing. He hoped he wasn't as red-faced as his friend was.

"So, to what do we owe this honor?"

Erika's question to Mikihiko had to wait for him to swallow and take a drink.

"What do you mean?"

Erika rested her right cheek on her right fist, with her elbow planted firmly on the table.

"Are you also not too busy to take lunch with us humble Plebeians?"

A brief flash of anger crossed Mikihiko's face before he corrected it and responded.

"Actually I have been looking for Leo and you so that I can give you these."

He reached into his jacket pocket and removed a stack of small envelopes. They all watched as he shifted through them and pulled out the ones with Erika and Leo's names on them.

"Here you go."

Leo took his envelope with a suspicious expression, but Erika seemed to know what it was instantly.

"Ah! So it's official now?"

For some reason, Mikihiko and Mizuki both blushed again, but their table companions seemed focused on Erika at that second.

At that point, Mikihiko handed Shizuku another small envelope.

"Since you're here it doesn't need to wait till I see you in the Committee Room."

She took it and nodded to him with curiosity showing in her eyes.

"Please, go ahead."

At Mikihiko's insistence, the three opened their envelopes.

"Oh!"

Leo exclaimed this as he read the announcement inside.

"So your big-bro is getting married?"

Mikihiko nodded as he responded.

"Yes, and you are all invited to the engagement party as my friends. I realize that outside of Erika, none of you know Motohide or his fiancée personally, so feel free to decline the offer, you won't offend my family or me."

Neither Shizuku nor Leo knew how to respond to that, but Erika took it upon herself to respond for them.

"Since I, as a Daughter of the Chiba, do not have the luxury of refusing, you can bet they'll be there as will the others. No way are they sticking me there alone by myself."

For some reason, Leo thought he heard some anger and disgust in her tone as she pronounced "Daughter of the Chiba".

Shizuku nodded before responding.

"I am honored by your invitation. I will be glad to attend, as I'm sure Honoka will be as well."

It went without saying she too would get an invite.

"Since scary lady over here hasn't given me a choice in the matter either, I'll be there."

The two male friends exchanged nods.

"Wow, Chief."

Now Mikihiko looked with surprise across the table at his Disciplinary Committee kohai with her arms crossed and pouting.

"I never assumed we were friends or anything like that, but to make it so blatantly clear…"

Mikihiko suddenly seemed mortified.

"Kasumi-san, I….."

Leo was surprised to see Mizuki with the same mortified expression on her face directed at Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san, Mikihiko didn't mean…."

It was as if Mizuki felt that she had made the faux pas instead of Mikihiko. Sadly for her, Leo wasn't the only one to notice her taking on Mikihiko's burdens as her own. Erika never looked more like a predator than she did now.

"She's just messing with you Chief."

Shizuku undercut her kohai's attempt to embarrass their Chief with ease.

"She completely understands why your kohai without any previous familiar connections between your two families would not receive an invite to this event."

The closest known connection of the ancient magic house of Yoshida with the modern Ten Master Clans family of the Saegusa sat together at this table right now. The families had, through the Chiba and Tatsuya, cooperated on the Parasite Incident last year, but not directly with each other.

Kasumi was teasing her boss, and that was all. The shy smirk she had now made that plain. Both Mikihiko and Mizuki seemed relieved by this. Then Mikihiko directed a cold look at his subordinate.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

As she had come to Mikihiko's rescue moments before, now Shizuku defended their kohai.

"Her patrol starts after lunch Chief."

It was odd to hear Shizuku refer to Mikihiko as "Chief" during lunch, but with Kasumi present Leo understood some formality was required.

"Too bad."

With a deadpan expression, Mikihiko delivered that line with crossed arms and a glare at his subordinate as she pretended to be innocent and whistle.

"Speaking of faux pas….."

The tone alone made Mikihiko and Mizuki seem to whence.

"…..aren't you forgetting another invitation, Miki?"

Leo looked across at Erika with a knowing smirk. The predator has her prey cornered.

"What…what do you….."

Cheek still planted on her right fist, Erika smiled like a cat at her mouse as he looked for answers.

"Oh, well then perhaps you have already given her the invitation? Perhaps alone, in some sweet privacy?"

Mizuki inhaled a little too hard just then. She clearly seemed to know where Erika's line of thinking was going now.

"An evil woman indeed."

He whispered this to himself but apparently, Erika heard him. She spared him a brief glance and squinted happily at him before returning to her quarry.

"Certainly Miki hasn't forgotten to invite our Mizuki-chan?"

Now for the first time, the secret lovers looked to each other. Fear radiated from them.

"I…I…I…"

"Ye…Ye….Ye…."

They both were in panic mode. The three other females at the table seemed intently interested in this reaction.

"Of course he invited her already. Don't be dumb."

Erika spared Leo a look that said: "moron, don't interfere."

To his right, both seemed to deflate and relax at Leo's lifeline to them.

"Yes…..of course, I invited….Shibata-san."

"Yes, Mi….Yoshida-san invited me personally this morning."

Erika sat straight up now with a fiery glow in her eyes.

"PERSONALLY?"

Mizuki looked back at her with mild confusion showing, but she knew Erika well enough to mix her confusion with copious amounts of apprehension.

Beside her Mikihiko suddenly started to panic again, as if he desperately wanted to whisper a warning in Mizuki's ear but couldn't.

Across from them, the two other girls seemed to understand what Leo and Mizuki clearly hadn't.

"A personal invite from the Son of the Yoshida to a family event. No formal envelope with an invite but an in-person appeal to attend?"

Mikihiko directed fear and anger at Erika from behind the still confused Mizuki. She responded to Erika with well-earned trepidation.

"Well….yes."

Now pure joy radiated from Erika as Mikihiko deflated visibly again, this time in clear defeat.

That cat-like gleeful smile brightened considerably across Erika's face.

"Then….."

Mizuki knew their friend well enough to finally join Mikihiko in panic.

"….IT'S A DATE!"

Mizuki's hand flew up over her open mouth.

Mikihiko looked down contritely as if he had let Mizuki down by letting Erika bait them into her trap.

Shizuku and Kasumi both seemed pleased by this, but also sympathetic to the couple's sudden embarrassment at Erika's hands.

Leo, across from her, could only shake his head at Erika's ruthlessness.

"We'll need to go shopping. We can't have Mizuki-chan looking less than perfect when she meets Yoshida-dono and Yoshida-san for the first time."

"What?"

Mizuki began to panic for some reason. She must have never realized that attending Mikihiko's brother's engagement party would entail meeting his parents.

"Don't worry, they are not as scary as Miki makes them out to be."

Mizuki directed confused and concerned eyes now at the visibly defeated Mikihiko.

"We'll need to get you two dresses of course. One for the party and another for when you meet his parents for the first time."

Mizuki's head whipped with stunned concern several times between the beaming Erika and the depressed looking Mikihiko.

Leo knew that Mikihiko had escorted Mizuki home during the difficulties before last year's Thesis Competition, so he assumed Mikihiko had already introduced himself to the Shibata's. That the opposite had not occurred was something Leo wouldn't have assumed for himself.

Apparently at the level of Erika and Mikihiko's families, and apparently the Saegusa and Kitiyama as well, bringing a romantic interest home was a very formalized thing.

Leo had never met Erika's father, not that they were dating or anything. He had met her oldest brother, but he was dead now. Leo did know a lot about Erika's issues with her father though.

 _"Would I bow to him, or punch him in the…"_

Mizuki's concerned words didn't let Leo fanaticize further on that topic.

"Meet…his parents…first?"

Erika directed a faked expression of concern towards Mikihiko.

"You did intend to introduce them first, before the party, right Miki? Introducing the girl you're courting to your parents isn't something you do at your brother's engagement party."

"COURTING?"

Mizuki's eyes became wide as saucers. Leo didn't know if he felt sorrier for her or Mikihiko right now, who looked like a whipped dog at the moment.

Sometimes when a cat corners a mouse and then turns them into a whipped dog, that dog might suddenly begin to fight back.

Mikihiko eyes slowly focused on that smirking "cat". A glowing fire in those eyes began to burn. He then slowly sat upright and brushed out his school uniform jacket with a sense of determination radiating from him.

Leo wasn't the only one to sense the steel return to Mikihiko's constitution. Shizuku and Kasumi both looked on as if expecting this level of resolve from their Chief.

Across from him, the "cat" noticed too.

Instead of fleeing from the angry "dog" as a real cat might, this "cat" didn't have it in her to run from a fight.

Instead, she prepared to receive the blow, as if happy her opponent had finally determined to face her.

Mizuki, clearly expecting her secret boyfriend and her best friend to have a fight, was apprehensive and concerned as she looked up at Mikihiko's glaring expression.

"What am I? Some uncouth lout to you? Of course, I had planned to introduce MIZUKI-CHAN to my parents before the engagement party."

Erika's smile was still there and twice as warm as before. At Mikihiko's bold proclamation something warm and happy seemed to blossom inside the woman across from him.

…something eternally beautiful about her soul.

…her indomitable spirit was radiating happiness for her friends.

No one, not even that old man of hers, could ever hope to crush the heart of such a woman as…

…..HER.

 _"At times like this, my…."_

Even in his mind he still wouldn't allow himself to say the words. Then to his diagonal he again noticed Shizuku smiling warmly at him. Caught again in his… "admiration"….for her, this time Shizuku gave him a slight nod of approval and understanding. He returned that subtle gesture of mutual understanding with gratitude for her discretion.

"That is what a proper person would do when he wished to introduce the woman he is courting to his family, is it not?"

Erika, still beaming in satisfaction at him, nodded agreement.

"It is indeed, Mikihiko."

"Courting?"

Mizuki looked up at the determined face of her love. The burning fire of determination he directed at their mutual friend now turned to softness and adoration towards her.

"Yes, Mizuki-chan, if it pleases you for me to court you?"

Still stunned, her head nod affirming her wish to be courted by him was no less enthusiastic despite her bewildered expression.

"I…I very much…..I very much would like to be….courted, by Mikihiko-kun."

They both smiled in joy as the rest of the table smiled at them.

Leo let out a deep sigh.

"…..now that THAT'S over….."

Mikihiko smirked at him and Mizuki blushed a bit more

Across from him, Erika looked at him with a smirk.

He could see her thinking "moron" at him, but she was happy too.

She then looked back at the two who had been the handiwork of her machinations.

"So when do you plan to ask Shibata-san if you can have permission to court his daughter?"

Both looked stunned back at her, for different reasons.

"That would be the proper thing to do Chief before you ask permission to introduce her to your own parents."

Shizuku weighed in on the topic to the couple's surprise. Mikihiko sent her a betrayed look back.

"It's very important to get these things right at the beginning Chief. Can't leave a bad impression with the family or it could taint everything."

Kasumi put in her two cents as well, to her Chief's obvious annoyance.

"My….father?"

Mizuki looked perplexed by the whole discussion, but Mikihiko became defensive.

"Of course I plan to ask her father!"

Mizuki now directed her stunned eyes back to him.

"You DO?"

Her surprise over all of this was causing Mikihiko to flounder again.

"Um…well…yes. It wouldn't be proper otherwise."

"Chief is right!"

Kasumi threw immediate support to the idea. Shizuku reinforced her position.

"You have to display the proper etiquette and respect."

"We do?"

Mizuki was having as hard a time keeping up with this as Leo was.

"When?"

The feral expression returned to Erika's face as she smirked again at Mikihiko's awkwardness.

"What..well…"

"Sooner the better!"

Erika's "chorus" began again with Kasumi. Again Shizuku followed up.

"Don't want them to feel deceived."

"Deceived?"

It was Mikihiko's turn to ask a confused one-word question.

"Father's don't like it when you court their daughters in secret Miki."

Mikihiko directed another irritated glare at his childhood friend's obvious amusement.

"FINE!"

All eyes again focused on the defiant Mikihiko.

"I'll ask his permission TONIGHT!"

"TONIGHT?"

Suddenly concerned at his terrified looking love interest's apprehension Mikihiko turned his now concerned eyes back down towards hers.

"Unless you'd rather me….."

"TONIGHT IT IS THEN!"

"Evil, evil, evil woman."

Leo's arms were crossed at the mirthful Erika's joy across from him in mock consternation. He slowly shook his head back and forth at her as she ignored him.

"Then….."

Suddenly Mizuki also found some steel in her.

"…..TONIGHT IT IS!"

Now the lovers shared their determination by nodding to each other with warm expressions. Around them, the other females nodded with satisfaction, as if they had been some type of committee that had put this all together and were clearly deeply satisfied by their work.

Leo just continued to smirk at and shake his head towards Erika's obvious self-satisfaction.

He was sure she'd claim sole responsibility for having driven these "reluctant" lovers into each other's arms.

As he looked across at her, he could feel a slight twinge of jealousy towards his friend Mikihiko building inside him too.

Mikihiko overcame his doubts and pushed forward and found the open arms of the woman he loved waiting to return that love to him.

 _"He was brave enough to try in the first place."_

Leo knew the two situations weren't the same though. At least he couldn't see them as the same.

It was obvious to all their friends that Mizuki wanted Mikihiko as much as he wanted her.

He let his eyes look again on…HER.

She smiled in satisfaction at their friends, but in those beautiful eyes, a dark sadness remained for those who could see it.

Those that knew her.

 _"Will I ever be brave enough to touch the Dragon's Scales?"_

He closed his eyes and fought the sudden sensation of moister from forming in the corners.

 _"Will I be burned when I do?"_

"And Leo-kun can take Erika to the party."

This unexpected suggestion broke Leo out of his building darkness instantly.

"Um….what?"

"Huh?"

These were his and her responses to the unexpected pronouncement from Shizuku.

"That would be…PERFECT!"

It was Mikihiko's turn to wear the feral smile as he glared back at the suddenly stunned "cat".

"Hey….just wait a…"

Erika's attempt to regain the initiative failed quickly.

"IT WOULD BE PERFECT!"

Mizuki now joined the others in agreement.

Leo shot Mikihiko a look over Mizuki's head. If words were to be applied to the look it would be: "what the hell man?"

The look Mikihiko shot him back radiated "you didn't help me, why should I help you?"

"Since it's not like you're taking anyone else."

Mizuki turned with a feral smirk of her own at her unusually floundering best friend. That cold line from Mizuki was delivered with the same precision that Erika could cut a person with her sword.

Erika looked furious for a few seconds, and then, to everyone's surprise, especially his own, she….

…..relented.

"Fine by me."

Leo wasn't the only one stunned by this way-too-easy capitulation.

"I suppose we can ride together anyway. It was most likely we'd have done so anyway."

So it wasn't her agreeing to a date with him after all. She had defused the situation by smoothly declaring this nothing more than friends sharing a ride.

Four disappointed looks were now aimed at the disinterested looking Erika.

His face didn't have that expression though.

He was relieved.

The "dragon" had moved away yet again. He wouldn't be tempted to touch the "scales".

He was also disappointed though because deep in his heart he very much wanted to try.

Having been looking down with what he hoped was an unreadable expression, his eyes suddenly turned upward as she finally addressed him directly.

"Well?"

When he looked upward their eyes met.

"Um….sure."

And then he saw something glint in her eyes. That "fire" was back. Slowly she began to smirk at him.

 _"…what the…."_

"Not like I'll have you ask my father's permission to take me to a party…"

She looked away with that predatory glare in her eyes again.

"…because for me, he couldn't ever give that permission anyway."

There was a sense of furious anger in her smirking smile.

"I speak for myself, and no one else does."

She really could be a terrifying woman when she wanted to be.

"But you WILL be meeting my father, oh yes you will."

Leo straightened himself before the intensity of her gaze.

"I want him ready, you understand me?"

Her eyes cut at Mikihiko next. At first, he seemed confused, but then he nodded with determination.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

She smiled at him.

He wasn't naive enough to think they had a real date coming.

"You'll be picking me up at the main house. The front gate."

But he knew that she needed him for something more important than a date.

Now he returned her smirk to her.

"I'll be on time, and ready."

He smacked his right fist into the palm of his left hand. This was his trademark pre-fight display. The other women at the table flinched at this unexpected fighting determination, but not Erika.

In this, they were of one heart.

Her feral smile increased in intensity at him.

Yes, she could always depend on him.

He would be her shield and her sword. Her defender at all times and in every way.

He would always be there for her, whenever she needed him.

This was the song of his heart, sung only for the woman he loved.

* * *

She didn't know why it was so quiet today in the Student Council Room.

They had all been so subdued in their interactions it was hard to not hear herself eat.

Under normal circumstances, given her extreme sensitivity to sound, first-year representative Mitsuya Shiina would have welcomed the silence.

In this case, the sense that something was wrong was too powerful for her to enjoy the peace and quiet. There seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over the room from the second she came in.

She had only joined the Student Council in April, so she wouldn't claim to be an expert on her Council Sempais. Still, most working lunches in this room had more talk than today's.

….and more smiles.

The Secretarial Chief was the only person acting normally, but he never seemed to become animated about anything. Her three female sempais, President Shiba, Treasurer Mitsui, and Secretary Sakura, were all buried behind terminals, supposedly working on Nine Schools Competition activities or normal Student Council work.

Until today that hadn't interfered in their lively chatter before though.

If she didn't know better she would assume the three women, who all seemed to get on well together, had had an argument of some type.

Though almost as stoic at the Secretarial Chief, Sakura-sempai seemed off today to Shiina.

She even looked a bit depressed.

President Shiba and Mitsui-sempai would both occasionally direct concerned expressions towards Sakura-sempai. On one occasion they both did so at the same time. Then seeing each other do it they turned away from each other with awkward expressions.

There was one person missing from the Student Council for this lunch. That, of course, was Vice-President Saegusa. When Shiina asked if Saegusa-sempai would be joining them later, everyone but the Secretarial Chief had a sudden odd facial expression.

Then to add to the oddity of the moment, it was the Secretarial Chief that explained Saegusa-sempai had a lunch engagement elsewhere. Normally the President would have explained or one of the other females present. In her admittedly limited experience so far, the Secretarial Chief was more likely to explain a technical matter than a social one.

It wasn't the first time she had seen the President react strangely to hearing her say "Saegusa-sempai". For the first two weeks after joining the Council, President Shiba would have a small facial change whenever Shiina referred to Izumi as "Saegusa-sempai". A slightly surprised look, followed by apparent recognition.

When she got the chance to discreetly inquire if she were unwittingly causing an issue when using that form of address, Mitsui-sempai explained that President Shiba had been the only one currently on the Council when Saegusa-sempai's elder sister had been First High Student Council President. She said that in all the current third-years' minds, but particularly President Shiba's, "Saegusa-sempai" is Mayumi, not Izumi.

As Mitsui-sempai assured her, soon President Shiba appeared to become used to hearing "Saegusa-sempai" and the issue went away, at least until today.

If Saegusa-sempai's absence was the cause of the awkward atmosphere she also imagined it was possible that their guest this week was involved too. Since Kodou-sempai had dined with them until today and was rarely without Sakura-sempai as his escort, perhaps he was with Saegusa-sempai for lunch.

 _"Is Sakura-sempai depressed because she is interested in Kodou-sempai romantically?"_

This was a question she'd never ask out loud in present company. She also couldn't bring herself to refer to Minoru as "Minoru-kun". That was way too personal a form of address for a senior that gorgeous for her to refer to him with. She could understand Sakura-sempai's depression if Saegusa-sempai was pursuing a relationship with Kodou-sempai.

Shiina assumed that Sakura-sempai was an Extra from the Yotsuba, given her talent and the fact that she resides with the Shibas. Even though they are now just one of the Eighteen Assistant Houses, a son of the Kodou would never be allowed to marry an Extra.

 _"….would he?"_

Shiina knew her own father wouldn't tolerate it.

Suddenly Saburou's face crossed her mind. He wasn't an Extra, but in a lot of ways, if Sakura-sempai was an Extra indeed, they would be in similar situations when facing trying to start a relationship with a child of the Clans Conference.

 _"Wait, why am I thinking of him?"_

Now slightly annoyed with herself, she redirected herself towards the work on the console before her, with less than satisfactory results.

A few minutes later President Shiba received an external communication.

"Oh, my."

Everyone present directed curious gazes at her. Realizing, she focused on the one person whose opinion seemed to truly matter to her.

"Third High's Student Council President has requested a video conference with us Tatsuya-sama."

From what Shiina knew so far about the magic high schools it was very unusual for their Student Councils to interact on any level outside of joint security preparations for the Thesis Competition.

It was even more unusual given the approaching Nine Schools Competition and the recent events surrounding the Secretarial Chief's stepping down as First High's Engineering Chief for the competition.

His response was in his typical tone and pattern.

"When?"

President Shiba seemed as stunned as the rest of them not named Tatsuya-sama by this turn of events.

"Now, Tatsuya-sama."

His eyes shifted towards the clock above the windows. Not for the first time did Shiina wonder who was really running the Student Council. No one who walked in on this would have been in doubt that the Secretarial Chief was calling the shots.

"There is less than fifteen minutes before the next period…."

Returning his eyes to his fiancée, he continued.

"…..and we are currently absent a member."

President Shiba nodded with a slight look of disappointment. Yet before she could say she'd ask them to reschedule, the Secretarial Chief continued speaking.

"Still, the same time constraint holds true for them as well."

Looking as if he were deep in contemplation, he added on to his statement.

"And it's not like him to contact us over something trivial."

Returning his eyes back to his eagerly awaiting fiancée he made a proclamation on the topic.

"The choice is ultimately yours, but I would recommend we proceed now."

There was no hesitation at all from the President. She was not in the habit of contradicting her future husband. She needed no time accepting the Secretarial Chief's proposal as gospel.

"Tatsuya-sama is right."

She tapped a few buttons on her console and then moved to the head of the table to take her seat. Sakura-sempai and Mitsui-sempai followed her example. A moment later the large monitor beside the exit came to life.

Though Miyuki's "Secret Project" that the Secretarial Chief pretended not to know about gave Shiina some hope she might be wrong, from observing the former siblings' interactions so far, she very much suspected that Tatsuya would be the de facto head of the Yotsuba one day, the de jure head of the Yotsuba Miyuki would likely blissfully do exactly what Tatsuya recommended without question.

It didn't seem to be a case of him dominating her though, with one party having the advantage over the other. Shiina had seen that Miyuki was fully capable in her own right to effectively run an organization. Instead, it was a symbiotic relationship, similar to the arrangement between her own family and their cousins the Mikazuki. They seemed to know what each other were best at and gladly allowed the other to do what they were better at despite who had the responsibility of doing so.

They were a well-oiled team.

Explaining their relationship to her curious father, he noted how odd it was for Yotsuba-dono to pick the seemingly disinterested niece over her apparently natural-born leader of a son to be the future head of the house. When Shiina pointed out Tatsuya's lack of systematic magical talent her father dismissed that as a valid reason and specifically pointed out his Nine Schools Competition win against Ichijou Masaki from two years ago.

A few moments later the connection was completed.

There before them were two young men sitting side-by-side in their burgundy magic high school uniforms with red accents. One was shorter and less remarkable. The other was taller and fit Shiina's personal opinion of what a bishounen was even better than Kodou-sempai.

Before meeting and getting to know the Secretarial Chief, Shiina had a hard time understanding the rumors that President Shiba had rebuffed Ichijou Masaki's advances. Now she realized that Tatsuya had intangible qualities for Miyuki that Masaki could never hope to match, despite his superior looks.

They all stood, those in the room and on screen, and bowed respectfully to each other.

"Greetings President Kichijouji-san, greetings Chairman Ichijou-san. How may we assist you today?"

With everyone returning to upright Shiina was struck by the dumbfounded look she saw in Ichijou-sempai's expression. She expected President Shiba to have that effect on "normal" boys, but this was a future head of one of the Ten Master Clans.

"Greetings President Shiba-san, greetings to your Student Council as well."

When he said this, President Kichijouji's eyes focused briefly on the Secretarial Chief. A flash of fire seemed to dance across his eyes. For his part, the Secretarial Chief returned a smirk and a slight nod to him. Shiina knew that these two were as much rivals of the mind as Masaki was Tatsuya's rival in love.

Together they were both his rivals in magic though.

"We apologize for the short notice, Shiba-san."

Masaki spoke directly to Miyuki, and with an admiringly reverential tone.

"We had planned to return your public announcement in kind….."

Kichijouji wasn't as mesmerized as his companion by Miyuki's awesome beauty. He directed that smirk he had just given the Secretarial Chief at the President. It was her turn to show them a knowing smirk in reply.

"….but apparently Shiba-san burned that bridge behind her."

Masaki seemed a bit concerned by the way his Student Council President was addressing Miyuki, but he added on to their joint statement.

"Maeda-sensei forbid a public reply from us."

Miyuki nodded her understanding.

Then Masaki and Kichijouji directed smirks at Tatsuya.

"So you're competing now, right?"

Tatsuya directed a brief glance to his fiancée, who nodded her approval to speak. Shiina thought that was a nice touch of difference by the Secretarial Chief in this situation since she doubted he ever needed the President's permission to speak otherwise.

"Yes, Ice Pillars Break and Steeplechase."

"That's all?"

Masaki sounded surprised and disappointed.

"I can't believe you're skipping Monolith Code."

Kichijouji had a teasing tone to his voice.

"If he wanted to he could…"

Miyuki cut Honoka's sudden proclamation of support off with a quick hand gesture.

Tatsuya never wavered in his smiling response.

"Despite our winning results in the newcomers division two years ago, I am not among the most talented at First High for that particular event."

Both young men on the screen scoffed at his statement.

"Really? Don't think you can beat us twice?"

"They were lucky the first time. He knows well enough he couldn't hope to beat us now that we know how he thinks."

Masaki and Kichijouji both grinned intensely at him as they responded.

For the first time, Miyuki's smile began to fade as these two berated her beloved. For his part, Tatsuya just smiled knowing back at them.

"I wouldn't be much of a Strategy Chief if I allowed you to bait me into replacing better-qualified participants just so we can have a rematch."

Shiina couldn't detect any real animosity between these three though. Perhaps this is what is called the Spirit of Friendly Competition?

"It's too bad really. It would have been something."

Masaki looked genuinely disappointed now. He was clearly spoiling for a rematch.

"At least outside of Steeplechase, you'll get him one-on-one Masaki. He can't be bothered to face me in my other competitions."

At their petulant display, Tatsuya continued to reply with mild assessment.

"I am sure we will pit ourselves against each other at the strategy table though."

Again Kichijouji replied with a glint of anticipation showing in his eyes.

"Oh, have no doubt of that."

Apparently done with listening to this "friendly" banter from the males. Miyuki pressed the conversation further.

"Did you arrange this meeting to discuss Tatsuya-sama's participation or was there something else you wished to discuss with us?"

Both young men refocused on her, with different reactions.

"Indeed President Shiba-san."

Masaki responded after Kichijouji.

"We didn't participate in this travesty."

Masaki locked eyes with Miyuki when he said this. Had he been looking at Shiina with that gaze she might have passed out. The intensity of his sincerity was palpable. His near puppy-dog eyes were pleading. Shiina had to fight the urge not to release an "ahhhhh" sound at his perfect cuteness. To her surprise, none of her female sempai's seemed the least bit affected by him though. Miyuki and Honoka were both acolytes in the "temple" of Tatsuya, while Shiina now assumed Minami was locked in Minoru's orbit.

Still, to not be affected by his near pleading look made her wonder if her sempais were downright cold-hearted.

"We would never do something this dishonorable."

Kickijouji seemed a bit perturbed with his partner's need for Miyuki's approval. Shiina was impressed he managed not to have a disgusted look over it. Instead, Kichijouji replied with more smirking bravado.

"We can defeat you without underhanded tactics."

Miyuki only smiled back brightly to both.

"We would have been very surprised if Third High had been involved."

Masaki seemed very relieved to hear this. Again Kichijouji seemed frustrated with his companion's reaction for a second but instantly redirected the topic.

"Do you know yet who is behind it?"

Miyuki's smile remained, but the "temperature" of her demeanor turned downright cold as she replied.

"Not yet, but we will."

Shiina fought down a building shiver forming inside her. Miyuki already had a well-earned and fearsome reputation for not tolerating those that stood in her Onii-sama's way long before the public knew she was also a dreaded Yotsuba. Adding those two factors together was a daunting prospect for her potential opponents.

But Kichijouji boldly giggled at her reply.

"As expected of Shiba-san."

Both Masaki and he wore knowing smirks on their faces now. Clearly, they knew Miyuki better than she did to have this "friendly" reaction to her otherwise terrify implication of retribution against her Onii-sama's foes.

"So tell me…"

Kichijouji continued the conversation.

"…has Second High accepted your challenge yet?"

Miyuki gracefully nodded affirmation as she replied.

"Indeed they have."

Then Miyuki stuck them with a verbal dagger, but only Masaki seemed to feel the pain.

"I had expected Third High to accept well before Second High. I was honestly surprised they beat you to it. Third High's reputation made me think you would have accepted the challenge much sooner than them."

Shiina thought Masaki might panic. He looked like he was about to refute her statement. Luckily for him, his friend beat him to the punch.

"There is a difference between bold action and foolish action."

He boldly smirked at Miyuki with his arms crossed over his chest.

"As always Third High's objective is to win the Nine Schools Competition, and not to dance to First High's tune like Second High foolishly did."

Masaki seemed a bit worried by his friend's boldness, but Kichijouji wasn't put off by it.

"Had Second High rejected your challenge it would have handicapped us to foolishly accept your challenge for pride's sake."

"I see….."

Miyuki smirked back gleefully at Kichijouji.

"….so the Third High Student Council has no faith in their Course Two student's abilities. How unfortunate."

Kichijouji squinted back at her with a smirk. He understood that Miyuki was again trying to bait them into a commitment with this comment. He looked as if he were about to speak again, but his partner got the jump on him.

"Of course not Shiba-san!"

Masaki looked like he was about to stand up to protest their "innocence".

"We have great confidence in our Course Two students."

Masaki wasn't defending his school against accusations from a rival, he was proclaiming his fidelity to her mission to the woman he loves.

Where before Kichijouji seemed only mildly irritated with Masaki's need for Miyuki's approval, now he seemed downright bewildered by it. That he didn't reach up and rub his temples in frustration, Shiina judged was due to his willpower alone.

"Then…."

Miyuki was practically giddy at this point.

"….you will appoint the twenty extra participants exclusively from your Course Two students?"

Kichijouji again was late with a response.

"You have my…..our word on it, Shiba-san."

The sudden look of embarrassment and the brief exchange of glances with his mildly frustrated companion seemed to remind Masaki that he and Miyuki weren't the only two people in this conversation.

"Indeed?"

Miyuki clearly hadn't forgot this though, as she directed the question to the only person on the other side of the call who did have the authorization to make that promise.

"It's as Masaki says. We'll accept this challenge of yours."

Then that competitive fire returned to Kichijouji's eyes.

"We are secure in the knowledge that our Course Two students are the equals or betters of anyone you can send our way."

Kichijouji briefly turned that smirk on Tatsuya, who seemed to ignore it with ease.

Shiina thought Miyuki was about to burst with joy.

"Bold words Kichijouji-san, let us see if performance matches bravado."

Kichijouji smirked back at her with a knowingly raised eyebrow. He didn't seem the least bit fooled by her gorgeous smile and innocent looks. Masaki looked as if she had slapped him across the face at first, but then smiled back and nodded to her. It was plain to Shiina that Masaki was well under Miyuki's spell.

"Shiba"

Masaki's lack of using the "san" honorific to address Miyuki stunned Shiina with its harshness, but she soon realized he wasn't addressing his love interest anymore.

"Reconsider Monolith Code. Kichijouji and I will make sure it's one for the record books. You'd hate that you missed out on it."

Tatsuya smirked back at him.

"Just as Kichijouji said before, our only goal is also victory. I will do what is best for First High to achieve that goal, and nothing more."

Kichijouji laughed before speaking.

"Not a single arrogant bone in his body."

Masaki shook his head with his arms crossed.

"It really is too bad."

To Shiina's eyes it, truly seemed as if Masaki were disappointed in Tatsuya.

They said their goodbyes and the call ended.

Instantly the mood had changed from the pre-call gloominess to euphoria.

"We did it!"

Honoka bounced up out of her chair and exchanged happy hugs with a positively glowing Miyuki. Even Minami seemed joyous as she bowed with a smile to Miyuki. Shiina also expressed her congratulations to the President. All three Course Two high schools were now committed to Miyuki's plan to disestablish the systematic prejudices against Course Two students, whether they understood the intent behind her actions or not.

Watching the happiness flow along with Shiina, Tatsuya just looked on with a knowing smirk and a mild head shake as his happy fiancée basked in another victory in her "war" against those that had undervalued her Onii-sama.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I got distracted by two other MKnR stories I just had to write and finishing up Going Home. I have also updated the previous chapters to bring them more in line with Light Novel canon, so if you don't remember them (I know, it's been a while) please try reading them again. I plan to focus on To Stand at the Pinnacle till it's finished, though I can't promise not to start other stories along the way.

Thanks again, The Baryon Lancer.


	9. Chapter 9: So Very Close

"Really Minoru-sama, it would have been no trouble at all."

Again she blushed under his radiant smile.

"You've been so kind to me already. You ALL have! There was no way I'd have allowed you to have to work even harder for my sake."

Minami hoped her disappointment wasn't showing on her face.

" _But….I would love to cook for you."_

Of course, she didn't say that to him in such a direct manner.

"It wouldn't have been any trouble at all Minoru-sama. I enjoy meal preparation."

Minoru smiled brightly after her statement. When he turned back to look at his menu again, she took the opportunity to scan the environs of the restaurant.

" _And if the wrong people see us together like this…"_

Miyuki might have a lot of awkward questions to answer if Toushu-sama learned her Guardian had been detached from her side to guard a scion of another house instead. The last thing Minami wanted was to cause her mistress difficulties.

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing Tatsuya-san or Miyuki-san by dragging you out every night this week like this."

Minami had heard this similar concern from Minoru several times already this week. He was nothing if not a polite guest, though perhaps he should worry less about it now that they had settled into a routine. Then again, Minami was in no position to be over concerned that someone else was being over concerned.

"Not at all. Miyuki-sama specifically instructed me to accompany you. I am here on her express wishes."

To her surprise, Minoru's beautiful face took on a twinge of apparent sadness at her statement.

"I see….."

Sudden concern welled up inside Minami at his melancholy expression.

"I hope I am not inconveniencing Minami-san either by all this?"

The sadness in his perfect eyes pulled at Minami's soul. Every part of her screamed at her to bring relief to him.

"OH! NO! Not at all Minoru-sama! I didn't mean to imply THAT! Not at all!"

Despite her awkward seated bow, her empathic words brought a glimmer of hope to Minoru's face.

"REALLY?"

She forcefully nodded affirmation to him.

"OH! Well GOOD! That's a great relief."

He was very visibly relieved too. Not for the first time did Minami think about how amazingly expressive he was, especially for someone raised in one of Japan's great magic families. She couldn't begin to imagine Miyuki being this expressive…..well…..except when alone with Tatsuya of course.

It didn't occur to her that Minoru might feel the same way about her as Miyuki does about Tatsuya. That wonderful possibility didn't exist in Minami's world. She wouldn't allow herself to think of such hopelessly unrealistic fantasies. Not when she was so close to the source of those fantasies.

"I enjoy accompanying Minoru-sama."

It was the truth. Perhaps a bit too much of the truth really. She suddenly felt "naked" as his perfect eyes widened slightly after processing her words.

Had she said too much?

Would he rebuke this mere servant's way too forward and honest words?

She tried to pull it back in fear of offending a son of a great family.

"I mean…it's….um…"

She knew she had to be blushing profusely before his eyes now, much to her shame.

"I also enjoy Minami-san's company."

Then her world suddenly seemed to stop. Her eyes began to slowly drift upward towards his perfect face. To her surprise, he too was awkwardly blushing.

Then he locked eyes with her, and the world around her seemed to fall away.

" _Does he….."_

Looking directly into the deep pools of his gorgeous eyes, it felt as if a great hand had suddenly reached inside her chest and was squeezing her heart.

" _No! That cannot…."_

She could feel that same heart thundering inside her, threatening to burst forth from her body. Her breathing became somewhat frantic despite her training against such things.

" _I am but a servant, and he is…."_

She was lost in that perfect moment. The gorgeous face, the noble cheekbones, the curve of his eyebrows, the fullness of his lips; but most of all, those sad and pleading eyes that called at her heart like a Siren's song.

"… _.but….what if…"_

She had promised herself she wouldn't allow her mind to think these unrealistic thoughts, yet here she was succumbing to temptation with ease.

Before that forlorn hope could formulate into a dangerously coherent thought within her mind, he suddenly turned away from her with intent and refocused on his menu.

"I appreciate Miyuki-san letting you accompany me to my treatment sessions too. Although it really wasn't necessary. I do hate to be such a burden."

The love spell she had been under, now at least temporarily broken, Minami reacted quickly to sooth her companion's concerns.

"Not at all Minoru-sama. Both Miyuki-sama and myself feel much better knowing that Minoru-sama is properly cared for while in the Capital. We'd both be unsettled if we were not certain you were well attended to. It brings us both great relief that you allowed me to accompany you."

He smiled back at her with that awkwardness still showing, but he was also clearly feeling better about the situation.

"Well….good. As long as you are certain."

Minami nodded to him with a slight smile.

"However, I insist on making sure you return home safely. I would feel terrible if anything happened to you on the way home."

"That is not…."

Her attempt to stop his generosity was met by surprisingly determined resistance.

"No, I insist Minami-san. I'd have no relief myself if anything untoward occurred. Please allow me this honor, I beg of you."

Under normal circumstances, Minoru would never be allowed near the Shiba Residence. Even though media attempts to learn of the former siblings' residence had been thoroughly squashed after the New Year's announcement of their true identities as Yotsuba, that didn't mean the Yotsuba were keen to have Miyuki hosting numerous guests there.

Ideally, when Miyuki hosted visitors it would be at the new Yotsuba Capital Residence.

Even more ideally, since the Capital Residence ownership wasn't public knowledge even now, Miyuki wouldn't host anyone outside the Family at all.

Yet Miyuki had made it clear to her that if Minoru insisted on being gentlemanly and escorting her home, she was not to refuse. Minami had attempted to resist this as forcefully as a servant could, but Tatsuya weighed in and said that Minoru knowing of the residence's location was acceptable since they are now known Ten Master Clans member. He pointed out that as a son of the Twenty-Eight Families, Minoru would naturally exercise extreme decorum about their personal lives.

Tatsuya drew the line though when Miyuki suggested that Minoru could come in for tea, pointing out a formal invite would be more appropriate for another evening.

Without saying so directly, Tatsuya indirectly informed Minami by his reaction to the topic that it was likely the Kodou already knew the Shiba's exact address.

"If that is Minoru-sama's wish?"

"It is indeed. It would be a great honor."

The smile he sent her melted away any further attempts by her to object.

She turned her head towards her menu and hoped Minoru couldn't see how happy she truly was.

* * *

Miyuki sat Tatsuya's post-dinner coffee before him on the living room coffee table as he read his terminal.

He looked up at her and smiled, then nodded his thanks to her.

She blushed and smiled as she diverted her glowing eyes from him.

Minami was good at making herself scarce after dinner so that the couple can have their alone time, but none of them ever forgot the others were still there. Kyouko being "busy" into the evenings provided Miyuki with the excuse to send Minami off with Minoru for his treatment sessions, which pleased both women even if Minoru himself felt odd about it. Plus with Minami completely out of the house all evening long Miyuki got to revert back to her pre-Minami self and do everything for Tatsuya once again as she naturally preferred, if only for this one week.

Her happiness at being alone with him in their home once again was infectious. Even he had to admit it had been very…..pleasant.

As she headed back to the kitchen he reached down and picked up his cup. The smell was pleasing and he took a languid sip of the hand-ground coffee. Once he had swallowed he looked down vacantly at the dark brown fluid as he thought to himself.

" _To think there was a time that I didn't understand the truth behind her smile."_

It had only been half a year before when he learned the truth that had gnawed away at Miyuki's heart all these years, yet now it seemed like a lifetime ago. He still couldn't entirely forgive himself for not realizing her secret and the pain that it had brought her.

The pain he had, unwittingly, brought upon her himself.

She came back in with her own tea and sat next to him on the couch. Tatsuya had noted the distance that Miyuki now put between them where before she would have availed herself fully of his physical presence.

In public, of course, this was to prevent awkwardness for everyone around them. The truth was Miyuki's clear affections for her "Onii-sama" had sometimes made things awkward for the siblings' friends and companions.

Not that that had bothered Tatsuya in the least. Miyuki's wishes came before any other concerns beyond her safety. As long as she wasn't damaging her reputation by her actions, he'd let her do as she pleased.

In the privacy of their home though, her distance from him had other purposes.

He understood that Miyuki was giving her "Onii-sama" the space he needed so that he could "learn" to treat her as a woman, and not his Imouto. Where before, for them both, the veneer of sibling bonds had freed them from the worry of things going too far with their physical affections, now…..

"… _..now."_

Even in his mind, the new relationship between them was loaded with ticking time-bombs of potentially awkward situations and potential….

He shook his head mildly to try to regain his clarity. Thinking about Miyuki as a woman, as a beautiful and graceful woman, as an object of desire, it was honestly more complicated for him to deal with than particle physics.

Not that it was hard for him to see her in that way. With her, it was surprisingly easy to lose one's self in….."errant thoughts". Dealing with the way those thoughts affected him though, that was the difficult part for him.

"Is everything with your coffee alright, Onii-sama?"

He turned to see the concern showing in her eyes.

" _Damn, you did it again."_

Realizing his head shake had been misinterpreted, he smiled to her as he spoke.

"It's delicious as always."

This response caused her to smile, which caused her to blush, which, or course, caused her to turn way from his gaze with mild embarrassment.

"Thank you for saying so, Onii-sama."

He was "Tatsuya-sama" at school, but here in the safety of their home she never refrained from her preferred form of addressing him.

At first, he thought that continuing to call him "Big Brother" was potentially a way for Miyuki to try to distance herself and reexamine her romantic emotions for him.

He quickly learned that this assumption was a fallacy.

"Onii-sama" was the name of the man Miyuki had fallen in love with. It was only natural for her to call the man she loved by his "name".

They went back to sipping their beverages with a respectable distance still between them.

After a few moments of silence, Tatsuya became keenly aware that Miyuki somehow seemed unsatisfied to him. Her normal "sparkle" of life, which had been on display only minutes before, wasn't there now. He was also aware that he too wasn't satisfied with the atmosphere in the room, and resolved to change it immediately. He laid his terminal down on a side table, and with his now freed-up left hand he slid his open palm up halfway between himself and Miyuki. At first, she looked down at it with surprise and trepidation, but then that "sparkle" of life returned to her glowing eyes as she smiled uncontrollably at that open hand. For his part, Tatsuya couldn't help smirking at her predictable instant happiness at his invite to share physical affection. She slowly slid her hand inside his and once they locked fingers she turned away from his eyes with a gleaming smile and perfectly pink cheeks.

Then he surprised her.

He tugged gently at her hand. To her surprised delight he invited her into a full embrace. She slid gracefully into his left side as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

Then he finally heard his reward.

"ahhhhhhhhh"

They cuddled together just like they would have before they had been engaged, and the world seemed perfectly simple for them once again. Then it was Miyuki's turn to surprise him, by laying her right hand on top of his left thigh. Actually, it was a little towards the inside of his left thigh.

That was something she wouldn't have dared to try before their engagement.

Despite the sudden "awkwardness" of her gesture, Tatsuya managed to absorb the "blow" and relaxed again after a moment.

" _It's not….unpleasant."_

In fact, it was very nice, but he also realized thinking that way too much would lead to those places where they both shouldn't go just yet. They sat there in each other's embrace in silence, enjoying their beverages and each other's reassuring company.

A few minutes later, Miyuki, as was her way, began to discuss the day's events with him. Or in this case, the day's one "big" event.

"Izumi-san seemed quite pleased this afternoon. She must have had a pleasant time with Minoru-kun at lunch."

Her tone, containing both amusement and irritation, reflected Miyuki's own conflicted feelings on the topic.

Izumi's ardor for all things Miyuki can be tiring for the woman in question. Even Tatsuya found it off-putting at times. Minoru's presence, while in general stirring up the entire school and thus taking everyone off their routines alongside Nine Schools Competition preparations, had been somewhat of a distraction too; in Izumi's particular case it had brought Miyuki a brief respite from Izumi's constant attention.

Miyuki had another "favorite" for Minoru's attentions though, and despite the potential benefits of getting Izumi off her hands, she didn't want it to affect her "candidate's" long-term chances for overall success.

Yet for her fiancé, Miyuki's pro-Minami machinations contained their own potential "time-bombs".

"Indeed, they would make a good pairing."

It was his honest assessment, though if Saegusa-dono knew the details of Minoru's origins, and considering the man, he probably did, even this pairing might be doomed to instant failure.

Tatsuya realized quickly that his fiancée wasn't looking for an "honest" assessment thought. Without leaving his embrace Miyuki sat upright and turned disbelieving eyes on him.

"Onii-sama! How could you say that, knowing Minami-chan's feelings for him?"

He had to work not to smirk at her near pouting expression.

"For one thing, you may have a clearer understanding of Minami's feelings than I, since I have never heard her express romantic interest in Minoru before."

Miyuki turned away from him pouting even more now.

"Onii-sama, I know you can be oblivious to these things, but Minami-chan's feelings about Minoru-kun are painfully plain to see."

Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice? While Tatsuya never wanted to let Miyuki down in any way, having her be more assertive with him was one of the things he learned would be advantageous if they do eventually marry each other. A wife shouldn't be entirely subservient to her husband.

"I will have to defer to Miyuki's judgment on that topic."

He tried to contain his amusement as Miyuki sent him a suspicious look. He was about to continue as she readjusted herself into his side, then he remembered an earlier conversation they had after her nation-wide broadcast.

"To explain myself further may sound like I am lecturing you, which is not my intent. If you would rather….."

She interrupted him with a smile of reassurance.

"Oh! Onii-sama! We also discussed how I find your input important to formulate sound reasoning on a topic. Please, do go on."

He sighed before responding.

"…..very well."

After they both took another sip of their drinks, he proceeded.

"The Kodou, or specifically Elder Kodou, is probably aware of exactly who Minami is since she is part of our household. The likelihood that even if they did fall in love that a Kodou would be allowed to marry a genetically engineered Yotsuba servant is very low."

"Lower than a natural born daughter of the Saegusa being allowed to marry a genetically engineered inbred Kodou?"

Tatsuya couldn't help his eyes widening at this surprisingly forceful retort from his normally demure fiancée. Seeing his surprise, Miyuki quickly explained herself.

"Please forgive my brashness Onii-sama, you know that I have no issue with inbreeding under the right conditions..."

She blushed a bit when she said this to him, naturally given their own circumstances. Honestly, he thought her comment might have just brought a sudden blush to his face as well. Clearly, her enthusiasm for her impending marriage with her genetic brother, no matter how altered her own genes were, spoke volumes on Miyuki's lack of concern over inbreeding.

"…and I certainly do not hold the circumstances of Minoru-kun's existence against him, since I too, like both of them, owe my own origins to genetic manipulation….."

She had a very valid point here. If not for her engagement with him, Miyuki would be the most eligible magic bachelorette in Japan. Would that change if they knew of her manipulated genes? Miyuki's perfection might be enough to overcome that stigma, maybe.

"…..but if the Elder is likely aware of Minami's origins, it is a safe conclusion that Saegusa-dono is probably aware of Minoru's-kun's as well."

A reasonable assumption, given what they knew about the leader of the Saegusa already.

"And if not, he certainly would investigate it thoroughly before a public announcement of an engagement between a suitor and one of his daughters."

Tatsuya now voiced the thoughts he had just formulated seconds before.

"A reasonable conclusion."

Miyuki did seem to be ignoring another important dynamic for Minami's suit though.

"However, she is still a Yotsuba Guardian and not someone our aunt would like the Kodou getting a closer look at. Even if you released her as your Guardian, she would just be reassigned."

Instead of flustering Miyuki's argument or forcing a reassessment, Miyuki plowed forward confidently after his statement.

"Once I am head of the Yotsuba all the Guardians will have their freedom."

Their eyes locked then.

"All of them."

She reached up and touched his cheek. He was no longer a Guardian himself, but he had suffered their existence beside of them and for the last four years until this past January he had also been consigned to their fate. That Miyuki would continue to espouse her desire to free the Guardians from their servitude even after the particular Guardian she was most concerned about had his own apparent freedom, spoke volumes about the good and noble character his fiancée possessed.

She was, at her core, a good person.

His obvious "admiration" of her in this moment must have been too much for her to bear. Again she turned a blushing smile away from him.

"Then Minami-chan can do as she pleases."

Tatsuya agreed with her intentions and in his heart pledged to assist her in achieving it. He had made the very same pledge on a hot August night a few years before, and he was even more determined to keep it now than ever. In a, way all magicians were still servants, servants of the state. He hoped that by expanding magician usefulness into non-combat fields with projects like ESCAPES, that eventually would lead to magicians standing as true equals with the rest of the human race.

"Self-determination is a noble goal that all humans should aspire to."

She smiled at his words, yet he had to reluctantly bring her back down to reality.

"But Oba-ue is healthy and likely to remain head of the family for decades to come. I can't see her willingly allowing a Yotsuba asset to pass into the hands of a rival house."

For a second that light he loved to see glowing in her eyes faded.

" _I did that to her. Why must I be the cause of her pain?"_

As much as he hated to ever dampen her spirit, he knew he had to help her keep her goals realistic for the sake of her own contentment.

Then an enigmatic smile crept over her face and she again relaxed into his embrace. The glow in her perfect eyes had returned on its own. Then her smile widened even more as she spoke.

"Anything is possible under the right conditions, Onii-sama."

Sudden concern struck his mind. Tatsuya was all for freeing Minami and the other Guardians from their servitude, but not by compromising Miyuki's position or safety. Before he could formulate a way to pry into the thoughts that lay behind that smile, she redirected them back to the main topic.

"She seems to be really happy though. Lunch was a little rough today, but I'm sure she'll come home with a smile tonight."

Tatsuya hoped so too.

"She has every night this week so far."

Unlike Miyuki, he knew already that the AI taxi that Minami and Minoru were in had been sitting out front of the residence for the last five minutes. That's all he knew though. He judged in this situation, it was not his place to pry further.

* * *

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you agreed to come along this week, though I wish it wasn't necessary in the first place."

Minami hoped Minoru couldn't see her blushing from just the light of the street lamps. They sat together inside the AI taxi in front of the residence. She knew Tatsuya had to already be aware they were there, if not Miyuki as well.

Despite that certainty, she had no true desire to leave this vehicle.

"It was my honor to do so Minoru-sama."

She had no desire to part company with him.

He smiled back at her happily and shyly before they fell into another bit of silence. A few moments later Minoru spoke again.

"I really enjoyed dinner with you too, all week."

"As have I Minoru-sama, though I do wish you'd let me pay my own bill."

"What kind of host would I be if I invited you out and didn't pay?"

Minami did feel awkward that Minoru was paying for her dinners, even though the Kodou were an obviously wealthy family. Somehow it made her feel as if she were taking advantage of his generosity.

"We are your hosts this week, it is I who should have paid."

He shook his head sideways at her with a smile as he rebutted her point.

"I was the one who invited you to dinner. I wouldn't hear of you paying for it Minami-san."

Minami nodded her acceptance and the two again fell into another awkward silence, which didn't last long.

"Can I ask you something Minami-san?"

He asked this with such tension showing that Minami would have gladly said yes to any request of his to bring him solace.

"Yes, please."

"Why…."

He seemed to choke up on his words and looked like he was trying to phrase his next words appropriately.

"Why don't you call me Minoru-kun like I asked you too?"

Now it was Minami's turn to try to find a way to answer that question. It's not that she didn't want to call his name in that more friendly way, but she couldn't ignore years of etiquette training either.

After a few moments of thought, she found the path ahead.

"Minoru-sama must be aware that while Miyuki-sama treats me as an equal, I am in her home as her servant?"

"Yes…."

For some reason, he seemed even more nervous than before now.

"I….was aware."

She could feel her own tension building. She didn't want to point out their differing social backgrounds. Not to him. Even though they both knew they were from different worlds, saying it aloud put distance between them. Distance Minami wished were not there.

"Minoru-sama is from the same social class as Miyuki-sama. It is not only my personal respect for Minoru-sama, but as Miyuki-sama's true equal I also express my respect for her by addressing you in the proper manner."

Minoru looked as if she had told him his favorite pet had died.

"…..I see…"

She couldn't let him feel this sadness any further. She resolved to exit her own comfort zone for his sake.

"But if it pleases Minoru-sama, he should feel free to address me as Minami-chan."

He brightened up instantly. His radiant eyes glowing with excitement. Not for the first time was Minami glad she served a female master. Had Minoru been her lord, well…

"I will, if when we are alone….."

He turned his eyes towards the floor but his joy was still apparent.

"…..like now…"

She suddenly realized they were indeed very much alone, or at least Minoru thought they were.

"…..you'll agree to call me Minoru-kun."

She couldn't refuse him now.

"Is it a deal…Minami-chan?"

Not here. Not ALONE together here.

"I will do as…Minoru-kun…asks."

Again she had to hope he couldn't see her blushing.

"That…makes me very happy Minami-chan."

Suddenly he had her right hand in both of his.

" _He's…..holding my hand!"_

She felt a flushing of heat come over her and suddenly the world seemed to wobble about her as if she were drunk. She was finding it hard to refocus her mind. All she could experience was the warmth of his hands, the heating of her body, and the thudding of her heart inside her chest.

She truly felt as if she'd melt.

Then his face went from joy to mortification. He had apparently forgotten himself and was now reeling under the realization of his faux pas.

"Please, forgive me!"

He suddenly let go of her hand. After a few moments in which Minami began to regain her thoughts, she tried to reassure him.

"Please, think nothing of it."

All he could do was shyly nod to her. She wished she had had the courage to tell him she wanted him to hold her hand.

"So…about earlier today…."

"Earlier?"

She was confused by the sudden change in topic. Even more so because he again looked as if he were in pain.

"Um….yes. When I went to lunch with….Izumi-san."

In the excitement of spending time with Minoru, she had completely forgotten how painful watching him head off to eat alone with Izumi had been only several hours before.

"…..yes?"

The tightness in her chest intensified. She knew it was irrational, but she dreaded what he might tell her about his lunch "date" with Izumi.

"Well….I hope that you, um, everyone in the Student Council, wasn't…..put-off by…."

She could sense his own dread over this topic. She could also tell he was looking for reassurance from her.

"No, not at all. Everyone but our Freshman Representative was present when you made the arrangements with Saegusa-san. The circumstances were understandable. If anything, Saegusa-san was in error for forcing the issue."

Even she couldn't believe how critical her last statement had just been. For a servant to speak about someone of Miyuki and Minoru's same social standing in such a manner would have led to severe punishment had she uttered that statement within the confines of the Yotsuba main residence. She even expected to be rebuked by Minoru for it, but instead he smiled at her.

He still seemed tense to her though. He looked like someone desperately searching for safety in a raging storm.

"Because I…I didn't want anyone to….um….."

He swallowed hard and then mustered up the courage to look her in the eyes again.

"…get the wrong idea."

Seeing Minami's somewhat stunned expression, he quickly added a caveat to his statement.

"Not that they would!"

She felt as if he were pleading for forgiveness. It was not her place to grant such forgiveness, at least she didn't feel it was her place to do so, but she wanted to ease his mind.

"I believe everyone understood the situation. I don't feel that anyone was inconvenienced by it."

"No one?"

For some reason, he still seemed slightly disappointed, but he quickly recovered.

"Well…good. That's a relief."

He then turned those irresistible puppy dogs eyes back onto her.

"I'd never want to offend….anyone, at all!"

She awkwardly nodded her understanding to him and again a silence grew between them. Luckily for Minami, Minoru was always willing to break those silences after a few moments.

"May I ask another question Minami-chan? And if I am being impertinent then please tell me so. The last thing I'd ever want to do is offend you."

She smiled slightly at him as she replied.

"I'm sure you could never offend me Minoru…kun. Please, ask your question of me."

Awkwardness seemed to be the theme of the evening for both parties. Minoru seemed to be searching his mind again for the correct phrasing of his question.

"Well….and I want you to know I personally abhor those that discriminate against any magician. You have my word on this."

This statement put Minami on guard. What kind of question would require such a preface? Still, she nodded her consent for him to proceed.

"But I was curious….how Minami-chan came to be in the service of House Yotsuba."

A truly awkward question for Minami to try to answer. Apparently seeing her discomfort, Minoru asked his question in another way.

"Could Minami-chan's family perhaps have been….Extras?"

She instantly understood his confusion. Many of those that served the great families developed in the ten national magic institutes were also developed in those same institutions. The so-called "Extra" families. These families of engineered magicians were either a magic development "dead-end" not worth developing further, or had an ability that was considered "undesirable" for whatever reason.

Minoru clearly thought that given her magic talent level she had to be from an Extra family of the Fourth National Magic Institute.

"Oh."

Minoru interpreted her sudden realization for discomfort. Asking a magician about their lineage was a major faux pas in the Japanese magic community.

"If I am asking too much please…."

It was truly a bold move on his part. They had spent some time getting to know each other this week, but except for a few days that past autumn this week was all the time they had known each other.

Still, she shook her head at him to indicate he wasn't offending her by his curiosity.

"Not at all, Minoru-kun."

Then she answered his second question first since it was the easiest for her to answer.

"I am not from an Extra family."

He seemed mildly surprised to learn this.

"I see."

She then began to elaborate on the more difficult of his two questions to answer.

"While the conditions of my terms of service with House Yotsuba are confidential…."

He quickly nodded to indicate he understand to her.

"Naturally, I completely understand!"

"...I can tell you that both sides of my family were refugees from the devastation caused by the Third World War."

Minoru blinked in mild surprise as Minami continued.

"Both my mother, and my father's families came under the protection of the Yotsuba Family through an act of kindness and generosity by Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya-sama's most honored grandfather."

Understanding slowly seeped into Minoru's surprised expression as she continued.

"Since then my family have served the Yotsuba with pride."

Now he smiled at her with no apprehension left in his face.

"Sorry for being so forward."

"Not at all…Minoru-kun."

She nodded to him and he returned her gesture. Somehow telling him what she could of her background had made her tension dissipate and brought a sense of comfort to her that she hadn't felt before in his presence. The relaxing mood was pleasant for her. It was as if they had developed a mutual understanding between them.

"Since you answered my question…..perhaps I should let you know something about me."

Minami was surprised by his sudden words. She didn't feel this was a tit-for-tat kind of discussion, but clearly, he felt the need to reciprocate to her in a similar fashion.

"Minami-chan is aware of why I require treatment?"

His expression was awkward again. This was something she easily sensed bothered him greatly.

"Not the specifics, only what I overheard while you were talking with Tatsuya-sama in Nara."

"Well….the truth is….."

She could see his frustration building. She didn't want him to go too far, not for her sake.

"You do not have to tell me this Minoru-kun. I will…"

"No!"

It was surprisingly forceful. It wasn't too loud or too rough. It was the perfect amount of authority and determination. This was the first time with Minoru that Minami actually felt she was in the presence of a member of the Twenty-Eight Families.

For some reason she couldn't explain, was becoming flushed again.

Minoru though clearly felt he had overstepped himself with his outburst by his expression and subsequent return to awkwardness.

"I mean….it's just…it's something I never get to talk about."

She could sense his anger building within as he spoke.

"My family, most of them like to act as if there's nothing wrong with me."

He looked away from her to not show her the frustration he was feeling.

"And since it's a great big secret, I have no one else I can talk to about it."

Then he instantly relaxed and returned soft eyes to Minami.

"It's just….you're so kind to me, and thoughtful."

Again she was finding it hard to regulate her breathing and her heart was again threatening to leave her chest through the ribcage.

"I just feel that I can…..that I can talk to you about anything."

Where before she only hoped he couldn't see her blushing, now she was desperately praying he couldn't.

"You honor me, Minoru-kun."

They shared a smile that made Minami want to grab his hand and bring it up to her cheek.

Then he looked down before slowly closing his eyes.

"So…..then….I'll just say it."

He took a very deep breath, eyes still shut tight, and then forced out his statement with the exhalation of his lungs.

"I was genetically engineered."

Minami was stunned to learn this, but not really all that surprised. She had a basic inkling of this from the interactions they had back in Nara, and with his discussions with Tatsuya and Miyuki. As the children of two genetically engineered parents, Minami was familiar with the obvious signs of the side effects.

"My father…"

This time his deep breathing seemed to be to stave off anger.

"…..he wasn't satisfied with his own magical power, or my siblings power. It was really just a fit of jealousy on his part. He and my siblings are all very powerful magicians in their own right."

Eyes open again, Minami could see his frustration with his father etched onto his face.

"But….."

He closed his eyes again and shook his head lightly.

"….he had to be born the eldest son of the great Kodou Retsu."

He opened his eyes once more and seemed to focus on something outside of the taxi as he continued.

"He couldn't match his father's remarkably high abilities and because of that….."

She saw him clench his jaw before continuing.

"…..he had me…."

She could see his tongue pushing at the side of his cheek.

"…made."

She could hear the disgust in his voice as he said this one word.

Then he turned his eyes towards her again and his frustration was replaced by a matter-of-fact attitude.

"And on the surface, he got what he wanted. When I'm healthy, I can stand toe-to-toe with Ojii-sama. I was regularly outperforming Oji-san at ten. I know that probably sounds arrogant, to compare myself with the world renowned Kodou Retsu?"

She emphatically shook her head sideways to this question.

"Not at all. It is expected of someone with Minoru-kun's abilities."

He smirked a bit at her answer.

"You are too kind."

Then he sighed again as he continued on in mild frustration.

"But there was a price to pay for all this power of mine."

"Your weakened physical state?"

He turned a genuine smile onto her then. Again she could feel heat walking across her face and ears.

"Yes, and thus my need for these treatments."

Then his eyes became sad as he looked away from her.

"I'll understand if you think less of me after hearing…."

"Not at all Minoru-kun!"

Even to her own ears, such a forceful reply was unlike her. She then began to mollify her statement with elaboration.

"I…understand. All of our ancestors were genetically manipulated in some form. So even if you yourself were done this way, that shouldn't be a stigma of any kind."

Minami was in no position to tell him that this was something they shared in common.

Genetic Modification.

All Modern Magicians descended from those who had been both artificially modified on a genetic level and selectively bred. Only Ancient Magicians could be called "natural" magicians now, though they too practiced a form of selective breeding through their arranged marriages.

Yet like Minoru, Minami's on mother and her "sisters" had been directly modified on a genetic level in the womb. She was so close to being what Minoru is, that she wanted him to know that she truly understood his pain, but a servant of the Yotsuba's life is not her own.

"If it is a stigma, then we dishonor the sacrifices of our elders by thinking it so."

He was so close to her now that a simple hand motion would let her touch him, let her comfort him with more than just words.

"I can't tell you how you have eased my mind by saying this."

Then his hand suddenly was on top of her hand again.

"Thank you so much, Minami-chan."

The look in his eyes told her that this time he had done this consciously.

"Rest assured Minoru-kun, I will speak of this to no one. Your trust in me honors me….."

She turned her hand upright and they locked fingers together.

"…deeply."

His perfect eyes again bore into her very soul.

"Thank you for listening to my story. I hope you don't think I'm trying to elicit your pity. I know that I have it a lot better than many in this world."

She was smiling so much it felt as if her mouth was threatening to split her cheeks open at the corners.

"Not at all! Thank you for trusting me with your story."

He leaned in towards her as he spoke to her softly.

"Will you accompany me again tomorrow evening?"

Despite herself, she leaned in towards him as well.

"Yes."

She could feel the heat from his breath on her cheek.

"I would accompany Minoru-kun…anywhere."

* * *

Using Elemental sight in a semi-passive form, Tatsuya knew that Minoru had opened Minami's car door for her and walked her to the residence gate. At this point, he quit watching them at all. Goodbyes were by their very nature private affairs.

He was somewhat surprised that it took an additional three and a half minutes for the front gate opening chime to indicate someone with the correct bio-scanner reading had opened the gate.

"Is that our Minami-chan coming home?"

It couldn't realistically be anyone else. Though their father and Sayuri both could also pass through the bio-scanner gate, neither of them would come here unannounced or at this late hour.

"It is."

She was so excited she didn't even spare him a second glance. She flew from his arms towards the front door with him smirking knowingly at her back the whole time.

"Welcome home!"

If Minami was surprised by the sudden role-reversal between herself and her "boss", or by the fact the door flung open without her even activating the bio-scanner, it didn't show on her fa, e.

In fact she looked somewhat as if she were in a stupor. She showed no recognition on her face at all that Miyuki had even addressed her.

"So, did you have a good…"

Miyuki's words trailed off as she too noticed Minami's drunken-like state.

Tatsuya decided he should give Minami a once-over in Element Sight.

" _Elevated heart rate and breathing. Endocrine levels higher than normal. Endorphin levels elevated. No unusual chemical substances detected. No magic applications detected."_

"…oh, right."

With sudden understanding, Tatsuya quit examining Minami's person immediately.

"Minami-chan, are you alright? Did something happen?"

Miyuki didn't have the benefit of Tatsuya's ability to discern why Minami seemed so "off".

Finally realizing she was in Miyuki's presence, Minami was able to force through a zombie-like response with a bow.

"Yes….Miyuki-sama. I am fine. Perfectly fine, thank you very much."

Miyuki's eyes grew slightly as she too realized that Minami was "fine", better than fine actually. Then that knowing smile of Miyuki's was aimed squarely at the unsuspecting Minami. As she spoke to her again she turned that feral smile back towards Tatsuya.

"Are you indeed?"

Her delight was painfully evident. Tatsuya could only smirk knowingly back to his fiancée and lightly shake his head at her. It was his role in this "drama" to be the audience, even though he knew Miyuki would ignore his unspoken advice to not pry further into Minami's personal affairs.

"Well then…..why don't you go upstairs and run us a bath?"

True to form, Miyuki did not disappoint him. He turned back to his terminal with a smirk on his face as poor Minami suddenly realized the precariousness of her current situation.

"…..us?"

"In the big tub. Bath Time Rules in full effect."

Miyuki's voice held the delight of a person who was about to hear juicy details of someone else's love story, mixed with the self-satisfaction that something she wanted and helped to cultivate seemed to be finally bearing fruit.

"Yes, Miyuki-sama."

Minami's voice held all the fear of a deer crossing the road suddenly seeing car headlights fast approaching.

Tatsuya could only smirk at this performance and drink the last of his now lukewarm coffee.

* * *

It wasn't particularly late when Mikihiko came home, only later than his normal.

He had informed his parents he had dinner plans after Nine Schools Competition prep and his normal Disciplinary Committee duties were done.

Since he was already on light temple duties in the evenings because of these school-related activities, a diversion for dinner out afterward didn't raise any unusual questions from his parents.

That he had dinner with a classmate's family shouldn't raise too many questions had his parents asked where he was going to eat, which they conveniently hadn't asked of him.

Mikihiko considered that serendipity.

He didn't volunteer that info to them either, mainly because it could have led to the next natural question.

Who?

That that particular classmate is a female shouldn't matter to his parents, he reasoned. It obviously would matter to them though, and it would lead to a lot of other questions Mikihiko didn't want to answer just yet. He still had a few days before the need to introduce Mizuki to his parents became critical. Having hidden her, and her special eyes, from his family for two and some years now had made him naturally paranoid on this issue. He was determined to find the right way to handle this so that no unforeseen issues occurred.

Protecting Mizuki was his only goal, and he still had a few days to think things over.

The temple grounds stretched from the base of Mount Tanzawa up the slopes for a few hundred meters. While the temple proper was at the top of the slope with attendant outbuildings that supported it, most of the compound was near the base, including their training facilities, acolyte quarters, support facilities, and the Yoshida Main Residence. The gates to the temple grounds were never locked. The temple was available to anyone that needed it day or night. The Yoshida never turned away those who came to seek answers from the spirits.

Yet every foot that crossed the threshold of this place was known. The residence, like the entire grounds, possessed no locking doors or electro-mechanical security systems. Such things went against the principles of the Yoshida family Shinto beliefs. Yet only a fool with a death wish would come to this place with malice and hostility in mind.

Mikihiko could feel the spirits, the shikigami, greet him even before he had crossed the open gate. That meant that those that the shikigami's obeyed knew he was home as well. At this hour though, none of the shikigami should be from his father. His father was required for the morning rituals, so his parents usually went to sleep early with the sun, except in winter of course, when going to bed in the late afternoon would make such a thing seem slothful.

On the outside and inside his home looked like any traditional Japanese home. While it's true they didn't possess much in the way of technology, that technology they did have was well hidden so as not to disturb the traditional serenity of a Shinto Temple. After taking off his shoes at the back entrance Mikihiko walked across the wooden floors in his socks so as not to disturb those already asleep. As he approached his room though, he was mildly surprised to see the light had been left on. Knowing that he hadn't left it on before leaving for school earlier that same morning, he suspected his mother had turned it on for him, knowing he'd be in well after dark.

When he slid back the door though, he was surprised to see he had a guest in his room.

"Good evening Mikihiko-kun. I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

Grace and elegance were the difining words for the woman seated beside his futon on the tatami mats. Her seating and posture were perfection. Her well-practiced bowing motion the envy of any Geisha. Her jet black hair perfectly tied behind her head with two perfectly placed hair pins to hold it back so that her beautiful face could be seen by all the world. Her lavender kimono accented with pink cheery blossom inlays was impeccable.

In Mikihiko's world the woman before him was the perfect wife to a temple priest, and the very definition of the word "Ojou-san".

She was also his perfect definition of the word "Haha".

"Haha-sama!"

Mikihiko was on the floor and crossed legged instantly. Then his head touched the floor in front of him.

They both rose together from their mutual bows.

"I hope you didn't wait up for my sake? I did inform you I'd be late tonight."

She smiled gracefully as she returned to setting up his bedding for him.

"It is only natural for a mother to concern herself with her children, even when they no long think her concern is needed. It is precisely at such a time, at such an age, that a mother must redouble her efforts."

Now Mikihiko felt awkward that he had inconvenienced his mother.

"It's just that I do not wish to be a burden to you."

She smiled indulgently at her concerned looking son as she finished up making his bed for him.

"We did not have you my son for you not to be a burden for us. You are a burden of love. Caring for you is as natural for us as breathing the air. I can imagine no worse of a day than the day I think that you will no longer need me to look out for you."

Now Mikihiko was truly embarrassed.

"Kaa-san…"

His awkward expression made his understanding mother smile to him.

"No matter how high my Mikihiko-kun reaches towards the stars, let him never forget that his feet are firmly planted in the hands of his father and mother."

He bowed dutifully to her then.

"I will never forget Haha-sama, I promise!"

Finished with his bedding preparations she sat upright and indicated with her right fingers for him to raise up as well. How facing each other again, Mikihiko thought he saw a mischievous look in his mother's otherwise placid expression.

"So…"

A slight smile crept across her face as she continued to speak.

"…..who is she?"

Mikihiko drew in a sudden breath at the unexpected question. Then he furiously tried to wipe the guilty look off his face. Seeing her son's reaction his mother covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. Now Mikihiko could feel his cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"My Mikihiko-kun must work harder at covering his true feelings and thoughts. It will serve him well in the future to master that skill."

Defeated, Mikihiko pouted a bit. His mother still had a mischievous smile though.

"Is it perhaps…"

Mikihiko's eyes returned to her in surprise, but they fully widened as she finished her question.

"….your former classmate, Shibata Mizuki-san?"

Mikihiko was stunned beyond belief. He had worked so hard to hide Mizuki from his family that he couldn't fathom having failed so miserably at it. Then his mother rubbed salt into this fresh wound to his ego.

"She's the one with the Crystal Eyes, is she not?"

Stunned faced and staring slightly downward at his mother, Mikihiko suddenly bolted up onto his feet. Surprised by his uncharacteristic actions his mother now looked up in concern at him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER EYES?"

At his stunningly mortified response, his mother covered her open mouth with her own mortified expression.

"Calm down. Do you want to wake everyone?"

Realizing his mistake, Mikihiko sat back down again quickly. If only his mother had known beforehand, he may very well have himself to blame should other's now know of Mizuki's special gift. Across from him, his mother visibly centered her thoughts with her eyes closed. Mikihiko instantly realized she was consulting the local spirits to see if her son's outburst had disturbed the others sleeping around them. After a few moments, she released a slight sigh and opened her eyes.

"You didn't wake anyone with that….display."

Mikihiko felt relief at her words, and embarrassment.

"Somehow."

His mother tacked on that last part to emphasize his foolishness. Then her eyes turned towards him. He winced a bit at the sight of her intense and angry glare. He had rarely ever seen anger in his mother's eyes, but when he did it had always been the harbinger of bad things.

"And why should your mother not know of this girl?"

He turned his eyes from her in embarrassment.

"Why has my own son kept his interest in this girl from us?"

Seeing he wouldn't answer her, she turned her angry eyes from him. Catching a brief look, he was stunned to see tears forming around those angry eyes.

"Kaa-chan…"

"I didn't want to believe it but now it is painfully clear."

She turned her head towards him and stared him down. Tears now freely running down her cheeks in anger and pain.

"To think our own child would think we'd hurt him in such a way. Have we not loved you well?"

Mikihiko's head hit the tatami mat as he bowed.

"Kaa-chan, please….."

"Don't "Kaa-chan" me! And sit upright."

Mikihiko meekly obeyed his nearly "boiling" mad mother.

She then looked at him again, still angry, still crying.

Still hurt.

"To think….."

She turned away again, sadness beginning to clearly overcome her anger.

"...that you thought we would take this girl from you…"

"Oka-san, I….."

She looked back at him again, now the hurtfulness of his actions shown deeply in her reddened eyes.

"For two years you have hidden this girl from us."

Again he was stunned by her level of knowledge.

"I see. You thought you could hide such a thing from me?"

A little anger returned as she looked away again.

"My little birds may think they are now great soaring eagles who can fly from my nest as they please."

She then whipped her angry eyes back at him.

"But this mother scans the horizon near and far looking for predators and other threats to her little birds!"

A very serious expression came across her face as she finished up.

"Even the youngest of predators are STILL predators."

"Mizuki-chan is not…."

Instead of finishing his defense of the woman he loved he sullenly backed down. As such he didn't see the suddenly curious look his mother was directing at him. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

"When you were accepted for First High. I looked over your school roster."

Now Mikihiko directed an incredulous look at her, but she wasn't bothered by it in the least.

"A mother has a right to protect her children."

She then turned away before continuing.

"A young magician with glasses on in her school photo would naturally draw an Ancient Magic practitioner's eye."

Mikihiko couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Especially once it is learned she has no connection to any other Ancient Magic family."

"…..you…..investigated her?"

His mother turned an incredulous look upon him again.

"Of course we did."

"I can't….how?"

When she turned away from him slightly, he realized the answer.

"….you had me watched…by the acolytes?"

She looked perturbed he had figured her out, but continued on as if he had not just spoken to her.

"At the time there was no indication of unusual activity between you two, outside of being in the same class. So we stopped looking at her so intently. Spirit sensitivity itself is not rare enough to investigate her over."

She then looked at him with a serious expression again.

"We also didn't know she had Crystal Eyes then, just suspicions."

Turning away again and still perturbed, she continued.

"Then we learned that she was part of your little group of friends along with Shiba-san, Saijou-san, and Erika-chan."

She closed her eyes as she explained further.

"We learned last autumn that you were escorting her home. Naturally, our attentions grew again with interest at this turn of events."

She then seemed to have an errant thought and gave it voice a second later.

"Not more than a few of the acolytes we had following you became quite depressed on learning of this turn of events. Surely their hopes of becoming your love interest took a serious blow then."

Then she shook her head lightly to dispel these errant thoughts, never apparently noticing her son's mortified express at these revelations she continued to pour out.

"And I certainly won't apologize for looking out for your interests at all times. I am your mother, it is my duty and my right."

Now she again turned her serious expression on to him.

"Did you really think we'd take this girl from you and marry her to Motohiko without your consent? That is why you have hidden her from us all this time, is it not? Do you think your father and I to be that cruel?"

Mikihiko hung his head in shame before her clearly hurt expression.

"No Kaa-san…I know you….you love me…."

She closed her eyes in clear pain at his lack of trust in her, but then she opened her eyes again with curiosity.

"It's just….."

He forcefully stopped himself from continuing, but from long study of her son's face, his mother knew something very troubling was just behind his closed-off and contrite expression.

"It's just what?"

He looked up at her with surprise, having not expected the warmth and concern she had just directed at him. He then closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths, before releasing his next words.

"I couldn't take that chance."

It was barely a whisper, but it contained such intent and determination that his mother strained to hear him speak again.

"When I first met her, I was at my lowest point."

She could see the same look in his eyes he had that spring of his freshman year. That look wounded her heart now as it did then.

"Even though I quickly recovered. I knew…"

She could feel his pain, her beloved son was in turmoil as he spoke to her.

"I knew that we…..the Yoshida…..if you learned of her eyes…"

She was starting to understand. His sincerity as he spoke let her know his words were true.

"That we couldn't…let her go…no matter how irrational it was to think it…the thought of her and Motohiko…..I…..I couldn't have….I'd…"

In concern, she reached out for him and touched his sleeve. He was closing his eyes against the pain of his own thoughts. Then a singular tear dropped from his left eye.

"And worse….to force her into our family? No….I could never…..I could never hurt her like that…I…I would rather…"

"Oh my!"

Now she was crying again in front of his eyes, but only sadness was there now. There was no anger left in her, just great concern for her little boy.

"You really are in love with this girl."

He hadn't expected this proclamation from her. But it was…..

"Yes….yes Kaa-chan…I…."

…the undeniable truth.

"…..I love her."

His mother covered her mouth with her left hand while still holding his left forearm with her right.

"I see…."

Mikihiko realized she was crying again but he could detect no anger or sadness now. She even seemed to be smiling. Suddenly realizing he was letting his own mother cry before him, he quickly removed his handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it from him with a smile and dapped at her cheeks and eyes. After a few moments, she smiled at him again and spoke once more.

"You are right about one thing."

Her expression turned a little darker then.

"A girl with her special sight could not have been allowed to simply pass us by."

This had been the basic truth of his situation that had led Mikihiko down this path from the very beginning. He nodded his reluctant understanding.

"And though it pains me that you didn't feel you could discuss her with us before your brother's engagement, I can see you had valid concerns."

It caused Mikihiko pain too. He didn't wish for his parents to think he didn't hold them in the highest esteem.

"Obviously it would be for the best if she were to come into our family willingly and with a glad heart. Unburdened by the fact that we could not let her do otherwise."

This is something Mikihiko himself had to reluctantly agree with. Her special eyes were too valuable to allow their rivals to take from them.

"Your father and I would have only turned to Motohiko as an alternative though, even during your earlier difficulties with the Hoshi Oroshi no Gi. If you showed interest in the girl, we'd have been happy for you to marry her into our family. We'd have only asked you to introduce her to your brother if you had absolutely no interest in her at all. I hope the fact that we have not interfered until now despite your closeness with her and our knowledge of her abilities makes you realize how wrong you were to think we'd ever take her from you."

Mizuki wouldn't be able to hide her secret ability forever. He had known that from the day he first stared deeply into her perfect eyes. Some Ancient Magic user other than him would have figured it out eventually. The possibility that they would use, or even abuse Mizuki was something he would never be able to tolerate. It could have even led to open war between the Ancient Magic factions. In the long run, even if with Motohiko instead of himself, the Yoshida family would have been the best option to ensure Mizuki's safety. Here, even if she hadn't been in his arms, she would have been safe from the other more ruthless members of the Ancient Magic community.

"I realize my egregious error Oka-san, and humbly beg your forgiveness."

Again his head touched the floor before him, but this time his mother stroked his hair instead. When he looked back up she was smiling radiantly at him once more.

"How could I not forgive you? You are my precious little one."

Then see turned as if to bawl again into his handkerchief.

"My little one whose heart has been stolen from me by some hussy."

"Kaa-chan…."

Then she looked at him with a very serious expression.

"I will scrutinize her furiously! She must be perfection to be worthy of my Miki-kun."

He winced at much-hated nickname.

"Mom, please…"

Erika liked to pretend she had come up with the nickname "Miki" on her own, but Mikihiko would never forget the day she heard his mother call him that in front of her. Even now he felt the dread he felt that day upon seeing Erika's eyes sparkle with sudden teasing malice in her heart.

It was also the day he first met Erika, and since then…

He sighed remembering all the times that person had irritatingly called him "Miki" since that day.

But this woman before him now...

His loving mother.

Would never hear him complain about that nickname beyond what he had just said to her.

Then he realized that like his mother, it didn't bother him at all when Mizuki called him "Miki" either.

"So…..what evening?"

His reminiscing smile suddenly fell from his face in temporary confusion.

"Evening…for?"

She giggled slightly.

"Oh, my little one! What evening shall she dine with us?"

Seeing his sudden concern again she laughed even more with her hand again covering her smile.

"You had planned to introduce her to us before your brother's engagement party. It's the proper way to do it."

Hearing his mother repeat Erika's earlier words made him twist the corner of his mouth up in a smirk.

Once again his tension increased, but for an entirely different reason than before.

* * *

When she heard the bio-scanner ping, indicating someone with authorization was about to enter her flat, her already growing concern tripled instantly.

In point of contrast, her current companion, who had been nearly a nervous wreck of anticipation since she arrived unannounced little more than an hour before, bolted upright and nearly rushed towards the door before stopping herself with apparently great effort.

Her companion and she bore more than a striking similarity to each other. In fact had they been the same ages, they would have been mistaken for sisters if not twins.

"I'm back!"

A young and cheerful male voice called out from the hallway right before turning the corner into the room. She replied to him while sitting up from her previously somewhat undignified lounging position on the couch.

"Welcome home."

When he turned the corner while also aiming a smile at her, he suddenly realized they were not alone. Seeing her companion, his eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"OBA-CHAN!"

Her mother's expression, on the other hand, was one of pure unadulterated joy.

"Minoru-kun!"

Kyouko could clearly see the intense pain behind her mother's apparent joy. The tears forming near the corners of her mother's eyes as she beheld her nephew for the first time in months weren't all tears of joy.

 _"Why do you do this to yourself Oka-san?"_

She had asked her mother that same question when she had first shown up on her doorstep little more than an hour before. Since she had learned the truth of her young cousin's existence herself, she had felt as if she had asked her mother that same question a million times.

 _"You don't understand yet, but you will."_

This was her mother's standard reply to this question.

 _"But will I ever get to that place from where I can understand?"_

As the years passed Kyouko wondered more and more if the sand in her particular hourglass of life would eventually run to the bottom unopposed. The image of two young men flashed past her mind. One had been gone for nearly half a decade now, the other left just months before. Still the pain of losing both felt to her like fresh wounds still bleeding profusely.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in months."

When aunt and nephew embraced each other for the first time literally in months, Kyouko could feel all her mother's pain being instantly released. She knew it would return to haunt her mother again, soon enough.

 _"…..Oka-san."_

She covered her own sadness and concerns behind a smiling false mask.

 _"Perhaps not understanding my mother's true pain is actually a gift."_

A mask she had perfected by watching her mother hide her own pain in a similar fashion. The look on her mother's face now was anything but a mask. Her joy at holding her nephew again was heartbreaking for her daughter to look upon.

"Oka-san showed up here about an hour ago. Apparently, she was concerned about me. You being here is a bonus though, right mom?"

Clearly reluctant to let her nephew go, she finally pulled back enough to look at his smiling face. As their cheeks passed each other she planted a kiss on him. Now holding his forearms as he held her elbows, she practically glowed with happiness as she lovingly inspected him.

"Indeed it is! You look so good! Really good! You must be feeling so much better?"

She reached up and gently stroked the cheek she had just kissed. He blushed a little and swiveled his head a bit in a self-deprecating manner.

"I am feeling much better Oba-chan, really!"

Her mom's hands had drifted downward to hold Minoru's hands as she stared at him with pure joy.

"And you've grown so much! I have to tilt my head back just to see your handsome face now!"

She closed her eyes again. For a second Kyouko was afraid the tears that had been threatening to escape her mother's eyes for the last hour might roll unchecked down her cheeks.

"Please forgive me for having not come to see you these last few months."

Minoru looked at his aunt with mild concern.

"I know you have been very busy Oba-chan. Ojii-sama told me about your business activities. I know you were so busy, please think nothing of it."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good."

Then she slid her right arm into the crease of his left one and guided him to the nearest sofa.

"Now I want to hear all about your trip and about the events you'll be competing in at the Nine Schools Competition."

They took a few steps towards the couch, but right when Minoru was about to speak again he suddenly became wobbly on his feet.

"MINORU-KUN!"

Both women called out together as they rushed to support him.

"I'm….."

He reached down to the arm of the sofa to support himself.

"I'm fine…..just a little light-headed…that's all."

With their help, he stood back upright but it was clear he was still shaky.

"I'll be fine…..let's sit and talk."

"I don't think so!"

With these words, Kyouko slid under his right arm and stretched her left arm across his back.

"Nee-chan….really I'm….."

"Listen to Kyouko Minoru-chan."

Her mother slid under his left arm to brace him from the other side.

"Really Oba-chan, I am fine…..this is just a side effect of the treatments."

"Yeah, it's called exhaustion!"

Kyouko's tone was scolding in nature as she guided them towards the guest room.

"Nee-chan…."

"No arguing Minoru-chan. Let's get you down so we can take proper care of you."

He looked like he was about to argue the point with them as they crossed into the guest room. Then he paused as he looked into his aunt's concerned eyes.

"Alright Oba-chan, if you think it's for the best."

"I DO!"

Kyouko and her mother guided Minoru down onto the bed and both began to fuse over him profusely, and much to his embarrassment.

* * *

About two hours later Kyouko was again rather indignantly sprawled out on her couch and only half watching some ridiculous game show.

Three straight days of interrogation had left her mentally exhausted, but physically agitated. She could use a sleep inducer, but she didn't have to go in tomorrow so she thought "why force the issue". The reason she had tomorrow off was because, as she'd be trying to find something to fill her day with to distract her mind, a bunch of old men in suits and ribbon bedecked dress uniforms would be deciding the fate of her career.

 _"Well what did I expect to happen?"_

She had violated the National Emergency Broadcast System for what at the end of the day could only be called high school antics. Worse, she hadn't even bothered to cover up she had done it.

 _"What was I thinking?"_

She understood her motivation for doing it well enough though.

 _"That guy."_

She didn't understand why she felt someone as powerful at Tatsuya needed her to play "Onee-san" for him. Not like he didn't already have Miyuki looking out for him. Still, since the day she had met him, she felt like he was…..

 _"…..broken."_

Every time she looked at that vacant expression on his face after a mission all she could feel was intense sadness for him, and her sisterly instincts had kicked in that very first day. Since that time, as non-intrusively as she could, she has tried to "watch out" for him. She realized that she shared something in common with Miyuki in this desire to push him to be something more than a just weapon. So when the chance came to help Miyuki "humanize" him, she took it without even questioning if it was wise to do so.

She had no regrets about it.

 _"But to not cover my tracks?"_

Every time she performed an operation the very first thing she thought about was the post-operation "clean-up", but this time…

 _"It's like I wanted them to catch me?"_

Even now she had no idea why she didn't bother to cover up behind herself. She had been forced to the conclusion that subconsciously she wanted to get caught.

 _"But why?"_

When she thought about this, those two lost young men's faces drifted across her mind again.

 _"It makes no sense."_

She then heard the sound of someone moving behind her. Turning to look she shot him an incredulous expression.

 _"Speaking of little boys I feel the need to play 'Onee-san' for."_

"Why are you up?"

Minoru shot her back a raised eyebrow in return.

"I could ask you the same question. Don't you have another round to go through early tomorrow?"

As he moved to come around the sofa to join her, she turned away from him with a sour look as she also made space for him to sit beside her.

"Actually I'm off tomorrow."

As he sat beside her he sent her a questioning look.

"Deposition is over with. Now is the deliberation phase."

He turned away with an awkward expression.

"…oh."

She smiled back at him but she clearly wasn't happy.

"My fate in the Self-Defense Forces will be decided, and then they will call me in for the verdict."

"But, this is only an inquest to decide whether to formally charge you for a Court Martial."

She smiled back at him again with that same less-than-thrilled look after she took a sip from her beverage.

"Right, and it probably won't come to that. Today both General Saeki and Ojii-sama spoke on my behalf."

"Well then it's as good as settled!"

Minoru's confidence was plain to see on his face.

"If those two can both agree on something, no one in the nation could possibly refuse their recommendation."

She didn't have the heart to point out that their Grandfather still had enemies in the Self-Defense Forces Command that would love to publically disgrace his granddaughter, or that despite being considered one of the Ten Master Clans biggest critics, General Saeki also had more than her fair share of those that would love to use Kyouko's public court martial to tarnish her reputation and that of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion.

 _"What was I thinking?"_

She had been brooding about this since she had left her mother to care for the previously sleeping Minoru some time ago. She was ready for a distraction, so she held her tongue and agreed with him.

"I'm sure you're right."

His smile and nod indicated to her that he thought her absolution was a done deal.

 _"This one definitely still needs me to 'Onee-san' him."_

That thought made her glad though. So glad her smile made Minoru think he had washed away her concerns.

"You want something?"

Kyouko held up her cup to indicate to him if he too wanted a beverage.

"Oh, yeah…cola on ice."

The center of Kyouko's coffee table descended.

"Cola, and this late too?"

At her mildly rebuking tone, he sent her back a contrite expression.

"I feel like I have wool in my mouth. Cola does a good job of cutting through gunk."

Kyouko gave him a sour expression at his mention of mouth "gunk" as the center of the coffee table reappeared with a slender and tall glass with a dark, bubbling beverage and some ice cubes floating in it. Minoru reached over for it and brought it to his lips. Gulping down nearly half of it before removing it from his mouth, he seemed relieved.

"Are you alright now?"

Seeing his cousin's concern for him, he plastered on a casual expression.

"I told you I was fine before. I haven't had an episode from my condition for months now."

Seeing her skeptical expression, he added further reassurance.

"I'm up and moving about only a couple hours later, am I not?"

He was right. Times before when he had previously succumbed to his condition, having him up again within two days had been considered a victory. Even if it was his condition and not treatment related exhaustion as he claimed, two hours was a considerable improvement.

Kyouko was satisfied he was well now.

"Well…good. You have school tomorrow."

He smiled back to her with a conspiratorial look.

"Since you're off and I barely have seen you this week, I could skip tomorrow and we could go do something together."

Tempted by the idea of finally spending time with him, and also having a distraction for her career related issues, Kyouko almost agreed.

"That's probably not a good idea."

He looked slightly disappointed, so she explained her decision.

"Since you are just visiting First High it wouldn't look good if you skipped for a non-medical reason, especially after Ojii-sama made all the arrangements for it."

He nodded his understanding.

"Alright, I'll head back to bed in a few."

Then her teasing nature showed forth.

"Plus I wouldn't have all those First High girls cursing my name for taking you from them. They only get five precious days."

He twisted up the side of his mouth as if he tasted something sour.

"Really Nee-chan?"

Kyouko smirked at him with satisfaction, then stuck a "dagger" into him.

"Speaking of girls that would be angry with me, how did lunch go?"

Now he sent her a crossed expression. Turning his eyes away he sighed heavily.

"That bad?"

"No…it wasn't bad. Not at all. Izumi-san is quite nice."

Kyouko raised her eyebrow to this statement.

"And…..so?"

"She's very nice and smart. There's nothing wrong with her at all."

His frustration told her there was something behind Minoru's awkwardness.

"It would be a good match. I'm sure Saegusa-dono and Oji-san would be very pleased."

Minoru smirked at her words.

"I'm sure they would."

The sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice was nearly humorous to her. She had to fight not to giggle.

"She doesn't know me."

Then he turned serious and Kyouko matched his mood instantly.

"She's interested in me for the same reason almost every girl is interested in me."

Now she smiled again.

"Ah! The pain of being beautiful!"

Her own sarcastic remark drew another sour look from him.

"Laugh it up, but when she or her family learn about my condition, my looks won't save the relationship, now will it?"

She had unwittingly touched a nerve. Minoru's Bishonen looks made nearly every girl, and now that he was near adulthood full grown women too,for lack of a better term…want him.

At the Ten Master Clans level though, physical beauty and magic power alone were not enough. The circumstances of his condition were a well-hidden secret, but that there was something wrong with Kodou-dono's youngest child has been known amongst the clans for years. Even if Izumi could overlook his condition, her father wouldn't.

And that would be the end of that.

Minoru understood this better than anyone, and thus wasn't willing to attach himself emotionally to someone he knew he could never have.

"I'm sorry."

She reached over and stroked his head, which always made him smile.

"Anyway….."

After a long sigh, he continued.

"…things might be different after that Nine Schools Competition."

He was right about that. A surprising amount of adult interest in the Japanese Magic Community revolved around a high school competition. When healthy, even Tatsuya would have to stay on his toes to beat Minoru in that type of competition format. If Minoru could show the whole magic world he was fit as well as powerful now, then more than a few young lady magicians' fathers would ask much fewer questions about him when courting their daughters. Plus no one thought the Kodou wouldn't be back on the Clans Conference after the next election cycle. A daughter of a Ten Master Clans house might not be in Minoru's future, but a girl from one of the Assistant houses, or a top level Hundred Families house could very well be in his future.

"Speaking of girls…."

Minoru suddenly became tense from just these words.

"…Minami-san wasn't the cause of your post-treatment exhaustion, was she?"

Now Minoru stared back at her in pure mortification.

"Nee-chan, I was a perfect gentleman! I swear!"

When she threw this particular "line" into the "water" she didn't think the "bait" would bring up a "whopper". Now seeing she had apparently caught a "whale" by his intense reaction, she was determined to "pull this one in".

Seeing her smile turn downright predatory, Minoru winced at his obvious mistake.

"So you really didn't want to be a gentleman with Minami-chan though, huh?"

"Nee-chan I would never….."

She smirked mercilessly at him.

"Poor Minami-chan, does she know she's swimming with a shark?"

"NEE-CHAN!"

She couldn't contain it anymore and laughed heartily. Seeing this Minoru began to pout.

"Must you tease me so?"

Still laughing, she reassuringly rubbed his right shoulder. Then her expression became serious again, with a twinge of sadness to it.

"Did you read that document I gave you?"

Minoru's tension took on an agitated flare.

"…yes."

Then he took a few deep breaths and turned a determined look at her.

"What do I care if she is a clone?"

Kyouko looked away slightly embarrassed by the intensity of his response.

"Actually, there's no evidence she herself is a clone."

Then she turned serious eyes back at him.

"But her resemblance to the lady in that dossier is plain just from looking at them."

"You and Oba-chan look alike too because you're mother and daughter. Maybe this woman is Minami's mother, or her aunt, or cousin."

Kyouko could see she had irritated him by reminding him of the file she had let him view on Miyuki's mother's deceased servant Sakura Honami. The fact that Sakura Minami was related to the late Honami was plain on many levels, even to him. Of course, the highly redacted file on Honami she let him see didn't include how, when, and where she died. That was a national secret. Even though she highly suspected their grandfather knew more about it even than she, she wouldn't even discuss isuch a thing with him either. National secrets have a way of getting those that reveal them dead.

The file also didn't say Sakurai Honami was an engineered magician either because the government was never able to collect physical evidence from her remains. Tatsuya himself had overseen her cremation before anyone had thought to ask questions about the recently deceased shield magic user. Tatsuya's own exploits that day had been blinding enough to distract Kazuma and Saeki from other magician's present own unique abilities.

 _"To make a thirteen-year-old boy cremate his friend..."_

Not for the first time did Kyouko feel a shiver run down her spine thinking about how harsh a mother Shiba Miya must have been to give such a task to her young son. Even after reading about the events years after the fact brought a lot of troubling thoughts up about her younger colleague's early life.

 _"With such a hard mother...no wonder..."_

As for the two Sakurai women, the remarkable resemblance between them, compounded by the rumors of Yotsuba genetic activities, made cloning, and thus genetic modification, nearly a foregone conclusion in this case.

"It's not like I have the right to judge someone's genetic heritage."

His odd statement pulled Kyouko's train of thought back to the conversation at hand rather violently. Sudden concern struck at her mind with Minoru's seemingly simple statement.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

She turned to look him in the eyes. Seeing the sudden flash of concern from him, and noting how his pupils widened, her levels of concern increased immediately.

 _"Surely he doesn't..."_

"It's just…well…..no one went through more genetic modifications than Ojii-sama."

His stuttering answer did nothing to ease her concern over his previous statement. While completely plausible for an elaboration of that statement, his guilty attitude betrayed his apparent attempt to cover deeper meaning behind his words. Kyouko had learned things about her cousin's past that only a rare few of the previous generations of the Kodou family knew, and had worked very hard to cover-up. With his sudden and awkward words, her suspicions that he might know more about his own unique origins had tripled.

"So…who are we to judge those that have been modified? We are just two generation past that stage in Modern Magician development."

While Minoru tried to dig himself out of the hole he could only suspect he had dug himself into, the wheels of Kyouko's mind continued to turn. Even as her mind questioned exactly what Minoru knew that he shouldn't know, she resolved to find out only when she could do so without alerting him of it.

"When did that even become some type of stigma?"

"I don't know…"

She worked to calm her troubled mind as she spoke.

"…but you're right. It's as stupid as so-called "Extra" families and people treating Course Two students differently. Even more so since we are ALL descended from genetically modified magicians."

She truly believed this as much as him. Magicians had too many enemies outside of themselves to be dividing amongst themselves too. Even when she thought about humanity at large, she couldn't understand the apparent need for people to divide the magician minority from non-magician majority either. She understood the origins of these divisions, she just couldn't justify their existence, especially among magicians of one cohesive nation. To her, Japanese magicians, modern and ancient, should have no divisions among themselves. They needed each other too much for such silliness to taint their relations with one another.

"So tell me….."

She smiled indulgently at her cousin.

"…what makes Minami-san so special to you?"

"I…..well I…."

He wasn't expecting this question and began to stutter over his word, but suddenly he seemed to calm before her eyes.

"When she looks at me…"

The look in his eyes had a softness and kindness to them that made Kyouko begin to smile back in sympathetic reaction.

"….well I know I'm attractive to her like everyone else….."

Then he looked straight ahead as if he alone could see something no one else could.

"….but…..she doesn't WANT anything from me. Not like most people do."

He then turned those perfect features and longing eyes on one of the few women in the world who also didn't want anything from him.

"…..and unlike others that know about my condition, she doesn't pity me either."

On a woman who also would never pity him.

"She's so calm, and easy to be around. Even though I am a little nervous around her, it's not like normal. I….."

Kyouko could see the happiness Sakurai Minami had brought into her cousin's life shining through his glowing eyes.

"…I don't have to prove myself to her. It's like she sees who I really am."

Kyouko had also seen who her cousin really was. Even before she knew the hidden truth, she had felt the natural connection there between them.

"I see."

She truly did see it. In the past half year this young man, whom before that Kyouko had begun to brace her heart for the dreaded news about, had made a miraculous recovery. It was more than his physical body though that had made a miraculous recovery. He had always been a remarkably happy person, in spite of his condition, but now he was finding true joy around every corner.

Miyuki, Tatsuya, and especially Minami had been a huge part of that aspect of his turnaround too.

The gratitude in Kyouko's heart for this service to her family and more had made the sacrifice of her career for the sake of Tatsuya's human enrichment seem downright reasonable to her, even now.

 _"What's a career against getting to keep my...cousin?"_

For a woman preparing for her beloved cousin's inevitable demise just months before, his miraculous recovery would have been something she would have sacrificed her own life for. Losing her career was child's play in comparison.

"It's almost like being around you. I mean…..obviously different too!"

Again her cousin's words took her back to the conversation at hand.

"…obviously."

Minoru chose again to ignore his cousin's teasing tone.

"But she's…well…."

Seeing he was tired, and having a hard time finding the right words again, Kyouko rescued him from the awkward situation.

"I get it."

She tussled his hair again with a smile on her face.

"I didn't show you that dossier to make things difficult for you. I just wanted you to have all the facts up front before getting too attached. If you do pursue a relationship with her there will be difficulties from both sides. You know I'm the type that prefers to have all the facts straight before formulating an attack plan. I just don't want you to step into something you were unprepared for."

Minoru nodded his understanding before replying.

"It's just…well, we really don't know each other like that…..not yet anyway."

His words were reasonable sounding but Kyouko could see that his heart was already a prisoner to the ancient condition all hearts must face eventually.

"But assuming I get to come back here for treatments, she's definitely someone I would like to get to know better."

Again she remembered the faces of two young men now dead. One who she had been destined to be the wife for, and the mother of his children. The other was barely more than an acquaintance, yet still, her heart inexplicably ached just a bad for him as for the other. Still not willing to face her own pain, she resorted to her teasing ways again to cover her inner thoughts.

"My goodness! A few hundred hearts back at Second High have just been shattered!"

"…Nee-chan!"

She smirked back at him again.

"Not to mention a few hundred at First High too!"

Then, as if she were his real Onee-san giving out sisterly advice, she rubbed his shoulder while imparting words to him.

"If she makes you happy, and can make you even happier in the future, then I could care less if she was a clone or a fish."

She then lovingly patted him on his cheek.

"The only thing that matter's to me is your happiness!"

Turning way she shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"That she's an attractive girl I'm sure is a bonus for you."

"Nee-chan."

His embarrassed smile made her heart truly happy. It made her forget that her life might change forever tomorrow depending on the judgment of people she didn't even know. It made her forget the fear she had lived with for years that her cousin would die before tasting life. It even made her forget about her dead fiancé and a certain police detective that had to also gone and get himself killed.

It reminded her of better times.

"Come here."

A time when these two cousins had comforted each other as if they were brother and sister.

"What? No, we're too old for that."

Minoru, as a young man would, tried to shrug off his cousin's attempt to pull his head onto her lap.

"Well you may be a big grown up man now mister but I am never too old for this, and I always get my way."

Seeing her determination, Minoru relented rather easily.

"Fine, but only because you've had a rough week."

As she laid back and he laid his head on her stomach, she replied in a teasing tone again.

"Oh! Thank you so much for this rare honor Lord Minoru!"

He chose to mildly shake his head on her stomach in reply. Kyouko stroked his head as she looked up towards the ceiling and he looked to the side towards the monitor screen. After they stopped giggling, Kyouko spoke again.

"When you're ready, I'll go wake mom up and drive her to her hotel. Not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon."

To her surprise, he gently shook his head side-to-side again.

"No….that's not necessary."

He was kind, to a fault sometimes.

"You going to sleep here on the couch or you expect me to give up my own bed, Lord Minoru?"

He didn't shake his head this time, and his reply was nearly a whisper.

"….no."

Kyouko played with his hair as he elaborated.

"Even if you woke her up, she wouldn't want to leave."

He was right, and she knew it even before making the suggestion.

"Probably not."

Laying his body between the sofa back and her legs, he tucked himself into the gap formed just as he had as a little boy.

"I'll just crawl back in beside her."

Indeed, he was too kind.

"Won't that feel awkward, sleeping with your aunt?"

Then his level of kindness really did surprise her along with his next words.

"No, she was so happy to see me I think it would be cruel to act that way with her."

Kyouko began to feel tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She was glad Minoru couldn't see her face now.

"Plus, she'd panic if she woke and I wasn't there."

"Yes, you're probably right again. You are her favorite person in the whole world."

She hoped her words contained the joy she wasn't feeling just now in her heart. She hoped Minoru couldn't sense the sorrow she felt for her mother's secret pain.

"I really love her too, and I miss her."

Kyouko took a deep breath when she heard him say this. She knew aunt and nephew had always felt their special bond, just as these two cousins had. Still, words have a certain power. Saying these things out loud to another made them seem more real, more intense.

"And I love you as well Nee-chan."

Kyouko had to take a few deep breaths before formulating an attempted response.

"Oh my! Lord Minoru is so sappy tonight. Kyouko-san may cry with joy at any moment."

She hoped her teasing tone was accurate, that she hadn't betrayed her own secret pain in this moment of weakness. If he were to raise his head now, the tears that had just slid down towards her ears would betrayer her inner turmoil without a doubt.

"…whatever!"

His sarcastic sounding response reassured her that she had not revealed too much of her heart to him.

"Anyway, I'm sure I won't see her again for a while."

He was right, he probably wouldn't. The Fujibayashi and Kodou homes were only kilometers apart but for her mother, it might as well be the distance to the sun and back between her childhood home and the home of her husband. Still, a tiny inkling inside her said that something about Minoru's words wasn't something he should be saying. She indulged this suspicion by asking her next question.

"What makes you say that?"

His response would pour freezing water on her mind.

"I know our mothers don't get along Nee-chan."

 _"...HE KNOWS."_

This is the one thought that could muster itself in her mind when he mentioned his knowledge of the strained relations between the sister-in-laws. It could lead to too many other questions she had hoped he'd never ask. She had to try to deflect him off this track somehow.

"Now what makes you think a thing like that?"

She hoped again her voice did not betray her inner feelings. She had tried to effect sarcasm with disinterest with her words just now.

"I heard Oka-san screaming at Oji-san about it right after the last time I saw Oba-chan at the main residence."

The floor dropped out from under Kyouko's feet with this proclamation.

 _"How careless could they be?"_

To openly argue while Minoru was within earshot was the height of folly in Kyouko's estimation.

"…..you did?"

It was the only response she could give him under the circumstances.

"She said it was either her or Oba-chan, but one of them wasn't coming back inside the main residence again."

Suddenly caught off guard, she had nowhere left to retreat to now.

"You weren't supposed to know about that."

It was the truth, yet saying so entailed letting him know she too was a party to the deception.

"I knew before then. You could feel the tension between them for years now."

She had known for most of her life that her mother and her aunt could barely tolerate each other. Even when she didn't know the reason behind it, she couldn't help but feel their dislike for each other, which had only grown with added animosity over time. He had become a perceptive and thoughtful young man. She could not deny his intelligence and reasoning skills now. It's no wonder that he too eventually perceived their mutual hostility.

"I guess we all have to grow up sometime."

All she could do is stroke his head in her lap and hope he didn't turn his eyes upwards to see her misery on her face.

"Well…some of us."

His light-hearted response even made her giggle a bit even through her sadness. She found his resilience remarkable, but she then realized that she shouldn't be surprised by this at all. Minoru had been overcoming the odds since the day he was conceived.

She couldn't let the current discussion go though, not without knowing how far his knowledge went on that dreaded topic.

"Minoru-kun, what else have you overheard?"

Bracing for the expected answer, his response stunned her for a few moments.

"Nothing much….nothing at all."

She assumed her reactions had given her superior knowledge away to him. She couldn't believe he didn't intend to press forward for more when she clearly thought he had her in his cross-hairs.

She had to know why. She had to know if he knew or even suspected the truth.

"Do you know why our mothers can't get along?"

Again, she braced herself for the dark truth of their lives to be spoken out loud by him.

"That's not important."

Again, his deflecting response stunned her into temporary silence.

When she found her tongue again after a few deep breaths, she again had to hope he couldn't hear the pain she clearly heard in her own voice.

"It's not?"

He extended his left arm around her hips and pulled her into him as he slowly repositioned his head, still resting on her lap. Then, as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair again, she heard him sigh lightly before giving her his answer.

"No."

So quiet yet so forceful was his response that it seemed to Kyouko he had found her personal "pressure valve" and turned the knob, releasing all the tension she had felt over this family's darkest secret. So sure of his answer that her concerns were truly melted away by his confidence.

"What's important is that we do like each other. At the end of the day, that's all that matters to me Nee-chan."

Despite her tears, tears she hoped he still hadn't seen, she smiled freely and closed her eyes.

"Yes...you're right."

He shifted his head lightly on her lap again as she took a few reassuring breaths.

"I love you Nee-chan."

With these words it was all Kyouko could do to not scream out that she loved her secret brother too. The hidden truth of their lives, whether he knew or just suspected, he was apparently not ready to confront head-on yet. Honestly, neither was she.

She held her beloved little brother's head in her lap and stroked his head as she cursed her aunt and uncle, her grandfather, and even her mother. They had all been guilty of weaving this tapestry of lies around her secret Otouto. She had thought she had forgiven them a long time ago, but tonight had dredged up all her anger again and made it fresh.

To watch her mother suffer to not be able to be the mother of her own son. She again questioned what her mother had been thinking when she agreed to provide the egg for Uncle's experiment.

Kyouko knew exactly what her mother had been thinking though. Her mother had loved and admired her Onii-san since she was a little girl. She had watched his disappointment, watched his pain at not living up to their father's abilities. She loved her brother so much that she agreed to give a part of herself to bring him solace in his despair.

She clearly had underestimated just how much she would love the piece of herself she had sacrificed for her brother's happiness, and for almost two decades now she has had to live with the pain of being separated from her child and made to wear the false mask of "aunt" instead.

A pain that his secret Onee-san now shared with their mother.

There was only one thing left for the secret sister to say to her little brother.

"I love you too Minoru-kun."

Sometime shortly after, sleep finally found Kyouko and Minoru both as they slept on the couch like the family they truly were. When they woke the next day they had discovered that a woman that desperately loved them both had covered them with a blanket in the middle of the night, and was even now making both of her children a hand-made breakfast in Kyouko's kitchen.

Hearing their mother hum happily as she busied herself for their sakes, and seeing the tea cup on the table beside the nearby chair, indicating that their mother had watched them sleep for some time beforehand, it was all Kyouko could do to not cry again when she saw how happy their mother was this morning.


	10. Chapter 10: So Very Far

"AHHHH!"

This high pitched scream was heard just milliseconds after a hard "thunk" sound as for the fourth time Erika sent the first-years women's solo representative flying from the make-shift Shield Down stage First High used for training.

The young lady in question was surely developing a whelp on her buttocks as Erika had repeatedly sent her out of the ring since training began.

Tatsuya was growing a bit concerned. Not for the young first-year. The harsh training Erika was putting her through would prepare her well for what she'd face in actual competition in a few weeks. The young lady had started today's practice using distant attacks on Erika. As a Course One student she naturally hoped to overcome Erika's Acceleration specialty with a variety of distant magic attacks.

Erika had avoided them all with ease and had made the young woman pay for her tactical selections through physical contact. Not only would her butt be sore tonight, but both arms and legs, plus her sides, had taken direct hits from Erika's shield.

Tatsuya wanted the young woman to learn the valuable lesson that someone who specializes in a particular magic, could be just as dangerous in the variety of ways they use that one magic to their advantage, as a more "talented" magician might be with using a wider variety of magic.

He also wanted her to come to terms with that fact that Shield Down was a competition that favored magic enhanced close action and physical contact over purely magical attacks. A few more rounds of Erika bouncing her out of the ring should get her mind into a state where Tatsuya's instruction on how to negate Erika's physical prowess would be receptive to the young lady's ego.

Tatsuya's concern was aimed instead squarely at her training partner.

Erika clearly wasn't her usual herself today.

He had only seen her in passing in the hallways before training started since they were both very busy and no longer shared the same classroom, but even then he could easily sense her anger.

Another dead giveaway was her silence. Erika wasn't what one would call a "motor-mouth", but she was as skilled with her tongue as with a sword and it was just as sharp too. Erika only used silence when she was sneaking up on an opponent, which for her was a rarity as well. Erika was a fan of head on confrontations and agitating her opponents with words. Silence and Erika were not two things Tatsuya associated with each other.

Normally she'd taunt her training partner mildly, or in this case provide advice to counter her moves. Yet today she was Silence itself. She barely even nodded to him when she entered the gymnasium.

Her opponent didn't know her well, but she knew enough about her to know her silence was ominous. As if to prove that point Erika was being borderline sadistic in her silent yet highly effective attacks. While Tatsuya was used to extreme harshness in training, he realized a high school competition didn't require that level of brutality.

Since this young first-year seemed to be particularly stubborn Tatsuya judged she could use a little "breaking-in" by Erika before they built her back up. Still, Erika was getting precariously close to crossing the line with her attacks. Had she had a sword in hand like usual, and not a shield, her young opponent would have been dead long ago.

 _"I thought she had recovered her normal mood yesterday."_

She had been angry yesterday morning too, but apparently after publically exposing their friends' new romantic relationship her mood had improved. Her training yesterday, with this very same young woman, had been a positive experience for both of them and Erika had happily supplied teasing and advice in abundance.

With Minami off the training floor all week escorting Minoru, Erika's contribution to the first-years' training had been an invaluable contribution. Yet today, Tatsuya wasn't sure if her dark mood was a help,a hindrance, or a danger.

"That's really the only thing she's got ya know."

The young male first-year solo representative was watching the proceedings from the sidelines as Leo had yet to come in from his duties as Mountaineering Club President. While Leo wasn't exerting himself with physical club activities while also training for the Nine Schools Competition, he did have to make sure those that weren't training for the competition didn't slack off on their own club responsibilities.

So the young first-year watched his female counterpart spar with Erika from the sidelines. Beside him, his fellow first-years for the newcomers' pairs division listened to his running commentary on what he was seeing. By their expressions, he was causing them some consternation by what he was saying. By coincidence, all three were Course One students as well.

"If she'd just use her Gravity Nullification as an area of effect magic then that Weed wouldn't get anywhere near her."

He was whispering to his awkward looking companions, apparently under the impression that no one but them could hear him.

Tatsuya's ears had been fined tuned through training to pick out whispers even from a distance.

 _"There's always a few every year."_

Two years ago it had been Hattori-sempai and Morisaki. Last year Shippou had come in with a similar, yet more indirect, attitude. Despite always eventually learning of their folly, there were always going to be those who thought that a petal emblem on their chest meant they were instantly better than those who don't have it.

Until someone proved them wrong.

Even a third-year Course Two who was easily laying waste to his fellow first-year Course One counterpart couldn't convince this one of his error.

Tatsuya had told Leo to put his full effort into training this one. He too needed a good "breaking-in" before rebuilding him, but for entirely different reasons.

As was his way though, Leo didn't put his full talent on display and that had let this one think he was still his better.

Today Tatsuya would make sure Leo laid into him. A few whispered words about what this one said about Erika should gain the results Tatsuya wanted.

"What did you just say first-year?"

 _"Or perhaps it wouldn't be Leo teaching this lesson to him after all."_

Tatsuya turned around to see Morisaki and Shippou both glaring down with harsh eyes towards the errant young kohai. He looked back up at them with fear radiating from him.

"I…..I didn't…."

Morisaki was clearly not on Public Morals duty, as he and Shippou both wore their training fatigues. Having memorized the training schedule, Tatsuya knew both were headed to the artificial forest behind the school for Monolith Code training. Tatsuya briefly wondered why their team leader Mikihiko was not present. His mind wondered to the possibility that the Public Morals Chief might be distracting their Head Engineer from her duties, and then remembering the personalities of the two people he was speculating on, realized it was more likely Mikihiko was already waiting for these two in the training forest.

"You didn't what?"

This time it was Shippou confronting him. Tatsuya was downright impressed with how these two sempais where leveling their own unique forms of intimidation on the mind of this errant kohai. The terms "hot" and "cold" came to mind.

"I just….I didn't…"

His previous conversation companions had begun to strategically abandon their colleague by sliding further down the bench from him.

"It's painfully obvious you DIDN'T. Else you would have watched your tongue when speaking of a sempai."

Morisaki's anger was matched by Shippou's cold glare.

"Are you aware of that fact that Shiba-sempai is also technically a Course Two student?"

Suddenly looking back at Tatsuya directly, the young first-year's panic seemed to triple instantly.

 _"This is perhaps going a bit too far."_

Tatsuya briefly wondered if this loud-mouthed kohai was more afraid of Tatsuya the Public Morals member, who had laid waste to others' errant activities during Club Recruitment Week his first year, Tatsuya the opponent, who defeated the previously untouchable Hattori in an official match his very first week of school, or Tatsuya the Yotsuba, son of the Demon Lady of the East.

"Hey Shiba-san, are Tomitsuka-san, Saijou-san, and you taking it easy on this kid or something?"

It was painfully clear from his now nearly tearful expression that it was Tatsuya the Yotsuba this young man feared the most just by looking at the terror in his eyes.

"How would you like Shiba-sempai to demonstrate to you the proper way to perform Shield Down in person?"

Even though he had to know where his angry sempais were going with this already, hearing the words began to make him panic even more.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. You got this handled, right kid? After all, he's just a Course Two, right?"

They were standing over him like cats about to pounce on a mouse. Tatsuya even began to feel sorry for this arrogant young man.

"I can speak from personal experience that you will find this particular lesson most illuminating."

"Wait, please! I…..I never…."

Finally finding his tongue again, he began to mount a feeble defense of himself. Tatsuya decided that the lesson was learned and sent him a lifeline.

"In my current role as Strategy and Training Chief, it would be inappropriate for me to neglect my observations of the participants in order to spar with them directly outside of my own competition training."

Both Morisaki and Shippou looked briefly disappointed by his response, but their mutual kohai looked as if he had just been pulled back from the ledge of a volcano.

"Is that so?"

Saying so, Shippou's eyes drifted towards the Shield Down training stage.

"Then how about you try your hand against the target of your slander?"

The young man's eyes again took on the look of abject fear.

"That's right, since you're a big bad Course One you can try your hand against Chiba-san."

"What do you say Chiba-sempai? Willing to teach this one a well-deserved lesson?"

Terrified eyes looked upward to see the cold and angry glare of a predator staring him down. The ruthlessness of Erika's gaze could have matched Miyuki's "ice eyes" for intimidation factor. The boy even tried to scramble backward under the intensity of her eyes, only being stopped by the back of the bench.

"Shiba-san, should we…."

Tomitsuka, the official division men's solo Shield Down representative had come up to Tatsuya's side with Kent, working as the engineer responsible for CAD tuning during this training, tagging along beside him. Crowd Ball training was happening on the other side of this gym, but everyone now had stopped to watch this drama unfold.

To Tomitsuka's half-asked question Tatsuya gave him a slight head shake. As rough as the sempais were being, this kohai had yet to show true contrition.

Tatsuya was also aware of the three sets of eyes watching this drama unfold from the shadows of the nearby hallway.

"He's not worth the effort."

With these words, Erika turned her back on their errant kohai, to which his visible relief was nearly comical to observe.

"You don't think this is the end of this, do you?"

Morisaki's angry question again returned terror to the face of the oblivious young man. Seeing his lack of understanding, Shippou rather calmly explained it to him.

"You owe some people apologies, do you not?"

Finally understanding, the young man bounded off the bench and dropped to his knees facing Tatsuya.

 _"Really?"_

Tatsuya didn't embarrass easy, but he certainly didn't like to draw attention to himself.

"SHIBA-SEMAPI!"

Screaming out so everyone in the gymnasium heard him, his head hit the mat covering the training floor.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISPARAGE COURSE TWO STUDENTS!"

Feeling all eyes now on him, Tatsuya moved quickly to end this.

"Consider yourself forgiven."

The young man rose back up to his knees and then nodded his gratitude again. Taking to his feet, he moved towards the training stage to obtain Erika's forgiveness as well.

Only then did the owners of the three sets of eyes emerge from the shadows of the hallway to stand behind the unsuspecting "corrections" duo of Morisaki and Shippou.

"Morisaki-san, Shippou-san."

They turned to face the speaker with stunned expressions, realizing the owner of that melodic voice instantly.

"President Shiba!"

They both called out to a happily smirking Miyuki, resplendent in her Icicles Break training outfit with the also smiling and beautiful Honoka and Shizuku on either side of her in similar outfits.

Faced with such lofty and shapely views of beauty, neither could manage to form any other words at the moment.

Beside him and several meters away, even Tomitsuka and Kent seemed dumbfounded to look upon such gorgeous women in outfits so form fitting. Even Tatsuya could feel an awkwardness developing within himself as he looked upon them.

He could also see Miyuki's pure amusement at what she had just witnessed. Her smile was positively radiant.

"My my! How far we have all come these past few years together. I cannot tell you how it fills my heart with joy and gratitude to see how well we have all come together here at First High."

Under the power of those three radiant smiles, these two could only make embarrassed looking head nods to acknowledge her praising words. Morisaki even scratched the back of his head as if he were trying to think of something profound to say in reply.

Emerging from the same hallway as the three Beauties had just moments before, Mikihiko's eyes instantly fell upon the shapely legs, torsos, and from his angle buttocks before him. His eyes widened noticeably and then he embarrassedly turned away from that particularly intense view. Only then did he see the stupefied looks of his Monolith Code teammates. Now sighing with frustration he mildly shook his head. Tatsuya wasn't a mind reader, but he assumed Mikihiko had just deduced no real progress could be achieved on the practice field today when the minds of his two teammates would clearly be elsewhere.

"Please Chiba-sempai! I am truly sorry!"

At these words, all eyes turned with curiosity as steely-eyed Erika looked down on the prostrate young man performing dogeza before her.

"You're sorry you got caught. That's all you're sorry about."

Still in her obviously terrible mood, Erika was clearly proving harder to satisfy than Tatsuya had for this recalcitrant young man. The first-year was so terrified he didn't dare to look up at her. Her former training partner had retreated to the edge of the stage with stunned and fearful eyes aimed at Erika as well.

"Once a slug like you slithers off and out from the light of day and back into the hole you crawled out of you'll be spouting your 'Weed' garbage all over again."

Even Shizuku's hand shot up to cover her stunned opened mouth beside Miyuki and Honoka.

"Erika!"

Unaware of the events that had unfolded to precipitate this conversation before his arrival, the person who had known her the longest reacted in shock to her harsh words. Her eyes glared with so much anger that Mikihiko shrunk back from it.

Then her hateful eyes fell back on the helpless boy at her feet.

"I could make you truly sorry though. If I had a sword in my hand now..."

As if she did have that sword in her hand Erika drew her shield upward instead. If she chose to swing it down with force she could break this boy's shoulder blade or even his neck.

The look in her eyes indicated her killing intent was real.

"ERIKA!"

Stunned by his commanding voice, all eyes including hers looked now towards Tatsuya. His intense gaze focused squarely on Erika, they exchanged near hostile intent with each other. The atmosphere threatened to devolve into a showdown when Erika suddenly looked away.

"This isn't even worth the effort."

With these words Erika nonchalantly tossed her shield onto the training floor, making both her very scared companions on the stage twitch in surprise. The young boy, still prostrate on the ground, refused to budge from that position.

Erika, as if nothing had happened, walked off the stage with all eyes following her as if she hadn't a care in the world.

As she passed by the cluster of her classmates towards the hallway, both Miyuki and Mikihiko made as if to pursue her, but a sudden hand gesture from Tatsuya made them both stop in their tracks.

Then as she was about to enter the hallway a familiar figure emerged in his training fatigues.

"Oh, hey, you done already?"

Not having been in the room long enough to sense the strange quiet, or see the stunned eyes following the one person before him, Leo was like a drunken soldier who had unknowingly stepped into a mine field.

Looking up at him with an expression of pure emptiness, Erika unloaded on him.

"You really are a moron, aren't you?"

Her words were far too calm. It was clear from his expression that he knew that from her cold and distance words, this time "moron" really meant moron. None of their normal teasing banter was in her cold expression. Had she not spoke to him it would have been like Erika had never even seen him at all.

It was so evident that she had hurt Leo deeply that Honoka took in a stunned breath so loud the whole gym heard her.

Erika turned her disinterested eyes from him and walked away as Leo, stunned silent, watched her go.

All eyes were now on him as he watched her form retreat down the hall.

"Erika-sempai is…..she can be very harsh at times."

Tatsuya could only ponder Kent's statement as Tomitsuka reluctantly nodded his agreement.

Leo stood there staring helplessly back down the hallway.

Then his chest heaved a few times before he turned around to face Tatsuya.

"So….."

Everyone present had to admire Leo's restraint. Every movement of his body indicated he wanted to smash his shield to bits with his bare hands, or the first thing he saw next.

"…who's my partner today?"

With much sympathy, all eyes drifted to the formerly arrogant young man who only now had returned to his knees from his formerly prostrate position.

Only one set of eyes in the room looked upon him with cold and resolute intent. Seeing this forceful gaze, the poor boy's eyes widened in fear once more as everyone could hear Leo's knuckles crack as he tightened his grip on his shield's handle.

Tatsuya decided that Leo didn't need any additional incentive to give it his all today. Instead, like Erika before him, Tatsuya may have to restrain his "enthusiasm" instead.

* * *

They were all surprised to find Erika waiting in the Student Council Room with the awkward looking pair of Izumi and Shiina watching over her. Neither clearly knew what to do about this particularly vexing sempai. Neither seemed pleased she had helped herself to a seat either. Shiina looked particularly put off by Erika's presence for some reason.

With Minami off on "assignment" with Minoru, Miyuki had taken the opportunity to arrange for the entire "old gang" to once again head to their old post-school stomping grounds, Café Eine Briese.

She had done this in the hopes that it would be just like "old times".

Seeing Erika with her feet propped up on the Student Council Room table even Tatsuya had to send her a questioning expression.

"Are we going to Eine Briese like we planned or not?"

Her expression showed nothing but the usual trademark carefree attitude everyone expected from Erika. From her demeanor, you would have never guessed a little over an hour before she had nearly pummeled a defenseless first-year with her shield. When Leo walked in she didn't even acknowledge he was there. For his part, he too didn't speak directly to her.

Seeing Erika at least trying to make an effort to get over her anger, it was clear Miyuki still wanted to also try and salvage this trip down "memory lane".

After Kasumi showed up and successfully thwarted Izumi's last ditch attempt at interloping, the eight friends, five girls and three boys, all third-years, made their way down the hillside street that led from First High to the First High Cabinet Station, passing the shops along the way that mostly catered specifically to young magicians' needs.

Just like old times.

If not for the fact that all of them were somewhat taller and more mature it might have been impossible at first glance to know that it was 2097 and not 2095.

Still, if one knew these students well and looked hard enough, one could see the subtle differences.

For one thing, the three boys purposefully stayed a few steps behind the girls. One boy, in particular, looking less than thrilled with life at the moment as the other two attempted to engage him in discussion.

For another example, the girls in front were now clustered about the redhead in the middle who was becoming more animated and talkative as they proceeded further down the hill.

Only one of these eight had not witnessed or participated in some part of the controversial events less than two hours before in the small gymnasium. Having learned of the events second-hand she now brought her full force to bear against her best friend.

At first, Erika tried to play it off as if the others were exaggerating the events, but Mizuki wouldn't be put off by these denials or Erika's attempts to redirect the topic to Mikihiko's dinner with the Shibatas the night before. She found quiet support for her efforts to oppose Erika's diversion tactics from her other three female companions, who also normally would have rather pepper Mizuki with questions about Mikihiko's visit instead.

Then the other three women slowly joined in questioning the reluctant Erika with gentle but prying questions as well.

To Tatsuya's amazement before they even got halfway to Eine Briese Erika was pouring forth her anger and frustrations openly.

"He didn't even have the nerve to tell me beforehand! He did it behind my back and only after the fact!"

She was angry, but in a different way than before. Where in the gym she had bottled it up inside her till the point it almost exploded, now she was letting it blow out of her like a steam whistle.

An agitated and pissed off steam whistle.

"Is it normal for brothers to consult sisters about this type of thing?"

Honoka, as an only child, asked this of her own best friend. Shizuku, who had a younger brother, could only shrug in response.

A few minutes before Erika had also confessed the source of her earlier anger from the previous morning.

While Tatsuya surmised that Erika had left out some significant details, the fact that her father had basically told her she was going to join the police one way or another was a bit surprising to him. For everyone else, they couldn't believe that her father would force her into a career. Even Miyuki affected some shock at this, despite the fact she too had had her own future "career" mapped out for her too.

Tatsuya gathered this was somewhat stunning if not unexpected news for Erika though, where Miyuki had lived with this virtual fact of her existence for most of her life.

His own source of surprise though was from a different perspective. He was genuinely surprised another family besides the Yotsuba were so ruthless in mapping out their member's lives for them. He had truly thought that outside of arranged marriages, non-Yotsuba magicians had somewhat free will when at least picking career paths, outside of direct heirs, since personal interest was so important to success in a career field.

It never occurred to him that arranged marriages could be seen as even significantly more invasive to someone's personal life, since arranged marriages were just a way of life for almost all of Japan's numbered magician families.

"Erika-chan, why does this make you so angry?"

Mizuki's question brought Tatsuya back to Erika's source of anger for today.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!"

She said this for the third time in this discussion, each time getting louder and more agitated. Apparently this statement of simple fact was all the reply Erika deemed necessary to answer nearly a third of the questions the girls were fielding to her.

From the nearly entirely sympathetic looking Miyuki to the downright bewildered looking Mizuki, the other four girls showed varying degrees of understanding to Erika's frustrated answer. That they all showed some degree of understanding though perplexed Tatsuya, who like his two male companions listening in silence from behind showed facial expressions denoting a complete lack of comprehension.

Actually, two of the three males looked bewildered. The tallest of the three seemed downright angry at Erika with is arms folded over his chest and a scowl aimed at the back of her head.

Every time she said "HE'S MY BROTHER" Leo would shake his head and roll his eyes, then release a frustrated sigh.

Tatsuya began to think that if Erika didn't eventually smooth things over with Leo that the chances of First High winning Pairs Shield Down were going to decrease exponentially by the day.

She was clearly too worked up about her brother's engagement to realize she even needed to apologize to Leo.

"It's all Miki's brother's fault?"

"Huh?"

Multiple people released that questioning word at Erika's inexplicable pronouncement.

"First, my name is Mikihiko. You know this already!"

Seeing no reaction at all, Mikihiko sighed and proceeded in a calmer voice.

"Next, how can this possibly be Motohiko's fault?"

Erika didn't even look back to answer. Her posture and attitude now perfectly matched Leo's who was only two meters behind her still scowling.

"He had to go get engaged! Now Nao-Nee-san has to keep up."

"Erika…"

Miyuki looked like she wanted to stroke the angry Erika's head to comfort her as she continued.

"…you know that his a highly unlikely correlation."

Erika pouted a bit as if she were looking for a better angle to attack her frustrations from. Apparently finding one, she continued.

"But what kind of brother doesn't even consult his sister before something like this?"

Mikihiko rather foolishly stepped into this obvious trap.

"Motohiko didn't ask me before he decided to get married. You don't see me getting bent out of shape over it."

Four sets of female eyes looked back at Mikihiko now with varying degrees of sympathy. They understood what was about to happen to him.

"I had no idea you were a girl all this time Miki. I said sister, not brother."

"ERIKA!"

Mizuki defended Mikihiko with a one-word protestation.

"What does that have to do….."

Shizuku, Miyuki, and Honoka all shook their heads at Mikihiko, in a successful attempt to get him to stop talking before this situation escalated.

Between the two other males, Leo's sighs now began to sound like a growl. All four of the other girls seemed to finally notice how angry he was getting. Even Erika tilted her head back in mild curiosity, but not enough to see his face.

After a few moments of angry contemplation, Erika spoke out again.

"Fine, then I know exactly whose fault this is."

Erika's eyes flashed with anger.

"That damn father of ours."

They continued to move down the street but Erika's aura was giving off enough rage that the eyes of the passerby's for once didn't bore into Miyuki. After a quick and stunned look at Erika's enraged face, they would turn away quickly and follow up by moving out of her way, lest she turn that fury of hers upon them.

"To think he could have the nerve to allow something like this, after what he…."

Erika forcefully bit off her words with obvious effort.

"Something like what?"

Honoka's seemingly innocent question released a firestorm.

"Let my brother, now heir to the House of Chiba, the greatest sword magician in the world…"

For some reason Tatsuya couldn't explain he tensed up. He didn't really believe he had a powerful intuition ability, nowhere near Miyuki's on excellent intuition, but he tensed immediately.

Always aware of Miyuki's mood, perhaps he reacted in sympathy to her own intuitive reaction. He could see that even before Erika finished her statement Miyuki's eye's had widened and her neck pulled her head back as if she could sense an incoming blast forming around Erika.

"…marry a numberless nobody."

In her anger, Erika didn't realize everyone around her now had stopped dead in their tracks with gaping open mouths.

"As if….THAT WOMAN…..could ever be worthy of the Chiba Kirin!"

She kept moving forward when all her companions had stopped and were now staring at her with stunned open eyes.

"To think that…SHE…..could ever be worthy of the son of one of the great numbered houses. Oh, he has some nerve…"

To hear Erika utter such horrible prejudices was stunning enough on its own. Only a few years before she wasn't even allowed to bear her own father's name. In addition, Erika was one of the last people in the world one would ever expect to here say such horrible things.

"ERIKA!"

For Miyuki to rarely raise her voice in anger was enough to break Erika out of her malevolent mood. Even Tatsuya could see by the perplexed and stunned face on her that she hadn't realized what she had done.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Miyuki, who up to this point seemed the most sympathetic to Erika's case, now was in full "Ice Queen" mode as she leered with anger at the suddenly bewildered Erika.

"Wha….what…."

It was plain on her bewildered face Erika didn't understand what had just happened.

Then they could hear sobbing from one of their companions.

Mizuki had her hands on her face and was heaving up and down with every sob.

Tatsuya sensed a sudden flash of anger to his right, but this time it was from Mikihiko, who quickly moved forward to Mizuki's side.

"MORON!"

Now embracing the still sobbing Mizuki, Erika's childhood friend aimed anger toward her bewildered expression.

"What….what did I do?"

It was rare to hear desperation in Erika's voice, but she clearly didn't understand what she had done to cause this reaction from her friends.

Now, with his handkerchief in Mizuki's hand, and the very concerned Honoka and Shizuku rubbing her back, Mikihiko turned towards Erika with his anger still flashing in his eyes.

"Because of your issues with your father, your fury at Naotsugu-san, and your dislike of Watanabe-sempai, you allowed that loud damn mouth of yours to run off unchecked! The results are here!"

Mikihiko indicated angrily with his right hand back towards Mizuki, now dabbing his handkerchief at her eyes from behind her glasses.

"What…..what did I…..what did I say?"

"SEE! My point exactly! You don't even know!"

After Mikihiko screamed this at her she turned her eyes towards Miyuki.

"You basically said that Watanabe-sempai was unworthy of your brother's hand in marriage because she was a numberless magician."

Miyuki's tone was firm, but the earlier anger was gone now. Tatsuya judged that Miyuki also realized Erika didn't mean to say these words.

Erika's already concerned eyes grew even wider now that she comprehended what she had said.

"OH GOD!"

She covered her own mouth with both hands.

"Oh God! Mizuki-chan…"

She turned towards her still sobbing best friend, who like Mari, and also technically Honoka, Shizuku, and Leo, were all from numberless houses, and began to approach her.

"I…I never….I didn't mean….."

Mikihiko angrily stepped between them causing Erika to flinch back a bit.

"…go on."

Hearing Mizuki practically whisper this response, Mikihiko reluctantly stepped out of her way so she could speak to Erika directly.

"I….I'm an idiot."

"You got that part right."

Several of the girls sent Mikihiko sympathetic looks that also indicated that he had done enough in defense of his woman. He seemed to understand and remained quiet after that so the two could talk.

"You know I don't believe that way, I'm just….just…"

"...lashing out recklessly?"

Erika sighed contritely as she pouted over Mizuki cutting to the heart of the matter.

"….yes…..like an idiot. Can you please forgive me Mizuki-chan?"

This was the first time Tatsuya could remember seeing Erika tear up. Luckily for her, unlike herself, Mizuki had a naturally gentle and forgiving disposition.

"You didn't mean it?"

"Of course not! Who am I to judge a person by the circumstances of their birth?"

The awkward look on Erika's face matched several of their companions. She never really discussed her family history but they all had a sense that it wasn't a straightforward affair. They all basically knew that Chiba-dono wasn't married to Erika's mother, and that her siblings did not share the same mother with her.

"Then…"

Erika looked upward, her head bowed down, to look into the tear stained eyes of her best friend.

"…of course I forgive you."

With that Erika pounced into a bear hug of Mizuki as everyone looked on with smiles.

"I'm sorry Mizuki-chan, really! I'm sorry everyone!"

While Mikihiko attempted to maintain his angry expression, seeing all the girls join in the immediate return to happiness and exchanging kind words with Erika, even he broke and smiled now.

For Tatsuya though his smile was more about relief. He knew Erika had only been venting her anger and frustrations and never meant to hurt anyone. Now that all was forgiven perhaps their afternoon journey to the café would indeed feel like "old times".

Sadly though, all had not been forgiven.

Sensing movement to his side, Tatsuya instantly regretted his false hopes of a return to normalcy.

Not all the targets of Erika's wild shooting off at the mouth today appeared to be capable of recovering so quickly.

"Leo?"

Seeing his friend suddenly move to go back up the hill towards the school, Tatsuya called out with concern for him.

Leo stopped with his back towards Tatsuya, but only for a second. Proceeding onwards he gave Tatsuya an excuse.

"I….left something back at the school. I need to go get it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Leo shook his head lightly.

"No….it's no big deal."

Tatsuya spoke as he began to review the Eidos log of the last few minutes.

"Then we will wait for you before ordering."

As he spoke he saw them once again all stop in sudden shock at Erika's prejudiced statements.

"No…um…by the time I get there and back you guys will be halfway done. I'll just head on from there."

As Leo replied to him awkwardly Tatsuya focused on Leo's face from the replay of the Eidos log.

"You are certain?"

He could see that where everyone else had reacted to Erika's hurtful words with dismay or anger…..

"Yeah….see you tomorrow."

…..Leo had…

"Okay, see you then."

Mikihiko stepped up beside Tatsuya with a bewildered looking expression. Apparently personally satisfied that the girls had made up, Mikihiko turned to see Leo walking away from Tatsuya.

"Where's he going?"

Tatsuya turned his eyes towards a concerned looking Mikihiko.

"He said he left something at school."

Sadden by this, Mikihiko seemed to understand the problem instantly.

"Damn."

Slightly angry again he turned that expression back onto Erika, who was still happily rebounding with the other girls.

Sensing Tatsuya's eyes on them, Miyuki turned to look. Shizuku also looked up in their direction. Both then looked with surprise towards the retreating form of Leo, and shortly returned their eyes to the other two boys for a non-verbal explanation.

Mikihiko instantly turned his angry eyes back towards Leo.

Tatsuya sent the two girls a look of helplessness, but when they both moved as if to come up the hill, he lightly lifted his palm to tell them to stay. Understanding spreading across both girls' faces, they turned away with concern showing back toward the other three girls still making up.

Tatsuya again turned his eyes up the hill toward the retreating Leo, who was now fifty meters from them.

"Should we go…."

"No."

Tatsuya stopped Mikihiko's suggestion immediately.

"He wants to be alone."

After a few seconds of contemplation, Mikihiko gave one head nod of reluctant understanding. Then both of them moved to rejoin the ladies.

What Tatsuya had seen within the Eidos log forming in the corners of Leo's eyes, he swore in his heart to his friend to never mention to another soul.

* * *

"Hey, where did he go off to?"

Erika said this only after she got her drink order and took her first sip. Apparently, she had only just now noticed.

"Yeah, where is Leo-kun?"

Honoka was bringing up the rear on noticing Leo's rather conspicuous absence.

After the group began moving back down the hillside, once they turned down the side street that leads to Eine Breise, Mizuki's head swiveled around in unspoken confusion. On the verge of saying something out loud about Leo's sudden disappearance, Shizuku quickly whispered into her ear. Sudden understanding spread over her face, then concern. Looking back to Mikihiko, he could only give her an unhappy shoulder shrug in reply. Tatsuya tried to impart a reassuring smile towards her, but she still turned a disappointed look onto her best friend again, who was too engaged in her conversation with Miyuki and Honoka to notice.

"You FINALLY noticed?"

From their place at the café bar, where they had been chatting about the upcoming Nine Schools Competition with the always interested proprietor and waiting for their orders, both young men turned slightly surprised eyes toward the speaker of that surprisingly sarcastic sounding question.

Mizuki took a sip of her tea afterward with a very cool looking expression, which made Erika furrow her brows at her in confusion.

Tatsuya, Mikihiko, Miyuki, and Shizuku all wore entertained smiles at Mizuki's intended verbal jab towards the dumbfounded Erika. Honoka looked on in mild confusion over the whole affair.

Tatsuya provided the answer both young ladies had originally been looking for.

"He forgot something back at school and went to retrieve it."

"Oh?"

The look on Erika's face when she registered this information was interesting for Tatsuya. He admittedly wasn't an expert on emotions, but for a fraction of a second Erika seemed both concerned and disappointed. But being Erika….

"Moron would forget his feet if they weren't attached."

Her usual teasing tone when calling Leo "moron" had returned, yet her words immediately compounded an issue she didn't seem to know, or at least acknowledge, existed. More than a few disappointed expressions aimed in her direction once again. Her best friend seemed to be the most frustrated with her at that moment. For a split second, Tatsuya thought Mizuki was going to stand up and smack Erika on the head. Erika seemed oblivious to all of them.

"So, he's coming back here?"

She asked this in a nonchalant fashion and took a sip of her beverage as she awaited the expected answer.

"No, he said it would take too long and he'd see us tomorrow."

Her smile drifted off her face and again Tatsuya thought he could see concern and disappointment in her expression.

"…..oh."

After a few seconds where Erika looked to be thinking about something very serious, she immediately returned to her normal carefree attitude.

About twenty-five minutes later Erika had finally succeeded in getting the topic back onto Mikihiko's dinner the previous night with Mizuki and her parents.

Both the young man and woman in question seemed very embarrassed by the fuss being made about it, especially as Erika couldn't help but tease them as she mercilessly pried further into their personal affairs. As for the other three ladies present, their interested and jovial attitudes indicated this was clearly a much more desirable topic than Erika's previously atrocious words and anger related venting.

Listening in only half paying attention, Tatsuya couldn't help but wonder if Leo was alright.

"So we'll all go shopping Saturday after practice. A real girl's day out."

Erika, who usually wasn't what one would call a "shopper", seemed quite excited about the idea of shopping for her best friend's sake.

"I…don't know. Is it really necessary?"

Mizuki, the person in question, seemed less sure.

"It will be alright Mizuki-chan. I'm sure you have a lot of nice things, but it never hurts to get something new."

"Especially when you are meeting your boyfriend's parents for the first time."

Miyuki and Shizuku were trying to reassure her, but Shizuku calling Mikihiko her boyfriend made both of them suddenly blush profusely.

"It will be great fun! We'll all want to shop too so it won't be a true five on one type of deal."

The fifth girl was going to be Minami, for obvious reasons to Tatsuya, even if Honoka had a completely different reason for including her in her calculations than he did.

"Really?"

"It's a promise!"

Miyuki and Shizuku both nodded to let Mizuki know they agreed with Honoka's proclamation. For some reason he couldn't explain, Mizuki seemed to feel better about it after they said they'd do some shopping for themselves as well. Tatsuya judged that like himself, she wasn't too fond of being the center of attention.

"I bet Miyuki and Shizuku will be a great help with picking out your new furisode. Afraid I wouldn't be much help at all in that department."

Erika said this in a very matter-of-fact manner, but Mizuki's eyes widened.

"A furisode? I need a furisode?"

She asked the two people who Erika acknowledged to be the kimono experts in their group who both nodded back to her with reassuring smiles.

"I don't know."

Mikihiko waded into the previously all-female discussion with a look of serious contemplation. Mizuki's eyes turned to her "boyfriend" immediately.

"I think a nice dress would be fine."

Tatsuya wasn't too familiar with the protocol among the higher Ancient Magic families for such occasions. Even among the Ten Master Clans, a furisode for an introductory dinner with a loved one's immediate family would have probably been seen as a bit of "overkill", but it may be different for the Ancient Houses.

"You think so, do you?"

Mikihiko's lips twisted in irritation at Erika's sarcastic sounding question. She plowed into her next question, never having desired him to answer the first one in the first place.

"Tell us this then. What will Kaa-san be wearing to meet her future daughter?"

Mizuki and Mikihiko's eyes both widened in shock at Erika casually assuming a marriage between them was a certainty. None of the other girls objected to Erika's words, so natural was the conclusion that these two were meant for the other among them.

As usual, Tatsuya was looking at this new turn in the conversation from a completely different angle than his companions. Erika referring to Mikihiko's mother as "Kaa-san" at first threw him for a loop. By her tone, it sounded like Erika was used to calling the Lady of the Yoshida "mom", as if she would do so naturally with the lady in person.

Tatsuya assumed that Erika was familiar with Mikihiko's immediate family members from their childhood friendship. Erika's own mother had died a few years before, so perhaps Yoshida-san had attempted to offer Erika a mother figure after her own mother's death.

Of course it was equally possible she was one of those mother's that naturally "Kaa-san'd" for her own children's friends, or perhaps she was just informal enough to want everyone to call her "mom", but that certainly didn't fit Tatsuya's preconceived notions of how a temple high priestess would behave, even with her familiars.

"….future daughter?"

Tatsuya was pulled back into the conversation after only a few seconds of deviation by Mizuki's stunned sounding question.

Mizuki now looked nearly petrified, but Mikihiko seemed to recover quickly and answered Erika's question with a defeated expression.

"She'll be wearing a furisode."

The fact that Yoshida-san would wear something relatively formal to meet her son's love interest seemed more in line with Tatsuya's previous conception of how a temple priestess would act, but admitting to himself he was no expert and didn't know the woman personally, he returned his attention to the others.

Erika smiled very satisfied with Mikihiko's reluctant answer, then turned her smile on Mizuki.

"So what must we get you to wear this Saturday?"

Mizuki reluctantly nodded her understanding, but then brought up a very valid concern.

"But…..they're so…"

"Expensive" was the word Mizuki was reluctant to supply.

A furisode isn't the most formal of female kimono styles but, depending on sleeve length and accouterment, they could run into the hundreds of thousands of yen to procure. Tatsuya understood that Mizuki's family wasn't destitute by any means, but having a custom-made garment of this caliber produced could represent a major financial investment for her family. The opportunities for someone like Mizuki to wear such an almost impractical garment of such value were very limited. In Tatsuya's estimation, a regular kimono would suffice for this situation.

By the other ladies' reactions, he judged his opinion on this subject was claerly in the minority of his present company.

"I, of course, will pay for it."

Mikihiko didn't hesitate at all. He was even smiling at the idea of buying Mizuki something so nice.

"…..Mikihiko-kun?"

Mizuki seemed like she was about to protest, but Mikihiko cut her off with his gentle smile and a slight head shake.

"I insist since I hope to get to see you in it often in the future at our temple."

Mizuki turned away from him but not for lack of happiness. She smiled profusely as she tried to cover her blushing face.

By the way Mikihiko had said "our temple", he could have as easily meant Mizuki and his own "temple" as he did the temple presided over by the Yoshida Clan. Tatsuya judged he had said it that way on purpose.

"That is very generous Mikihiko-kun, but Mizuki-chan's expenses on this shopping expedition have already been covered."

Mizuki and Mikihiko looked at Miyuki with stunned expressions.

 _"As expected."_

Tatsuya couldn't help but smile as he drank his coffee that Miyuki said with a relative ease that she would pick up the tab for the whole affair, as he had fully expected her too.

"Miyuki-san?"

Miyuki effortlessly ignored their mutual concerns.

"I have already taken the liberty of contacting my preferred kimono maker. She has arranged for us to come in for the fitting and production of your garments. Luckily they have a facility in the shopping district that we were already planning to go to, so everything has aligned perfectly for Saturday. We'll stop there first for the material selection and measurements, then once we're done shopping elsewhere we'll go back for final adjustments."

Shizuku seemed as stunned as Mizuki by this news, a rare sight on her normally unreadable face.

"They'll have it done by the end of the day?"

Miyuki smiled with pride as she answered Shizuku's question.

"Yes, and by hand. They don't use sewing machines. They do it the old-fashioned way."

All the other girls and Mikihiko too seemed astoundingly impressed by this news.

"By hand?"

"In just one afternoon?"

Tatsuya could only smile at Miyuki's amusement.

"Yes, they have reserved the entire shop for Mizuki-chan's furisode fitting and production. They will work on nothing else until it is perfect."

Erika let out a low whistle to this news, then spoke her own astonishment.

"As only Miyuki-san could accomplish."

Tatsuya now knew, from Miyuki's just supplied information, that her "preferred kimono maker" was Shirakawa-dono. They would most likely transport a large portion of the Yotsuba's own garment makers under Shirakawa-dono's supervision from the mountains to a space rented and outfitted in the shopping district specifically just for this purpose and just for this one day.

Since going this far for one garment would be extravagant even by Yotsuba standards, Tatsuya suspected that all the girls will be walking out that day with their own custom hand-made furisodes.

He smirked at Miyuki's willingness to please and help her friends as he sipped at his coffee.

"That is very generous, but I can't allow you to do that Miyuki-san."

As the man in the new couple attempted to protest her generosity, they received unexpected support.

"Mikihiko-san is right Miyuki-san, you cannot pick up the bill for this entire shopping trip."

Everyone turned interested eyes on Shizuku, but only Honoka seemed to have a knowing smile on her face.

"That is, unless you allow me to pay half the bill."

"Shizuku-chan!"

"Shizuku-san, I can't allow…"

"Very well…"

This time Miyuki cut off the couple's attempt to protest.

"…then it is agreed."

Miyuki and Shizuku raised their cups to each other to symbolically seal the arrangement.

"...Tatsuya?"

Mikihiko, suddenly remembering that Miyuki wouldn't go against her beloved fiancée's express objections, turned to Tatsuya for help.

Tatsuya knew that Miyuki wouldn't have to pay for the furisodes, but only the regular clothes they'd have made at "non-Yotsuba" shops. Since they'd have to work very hard to buy enough "normal" clothes to even get near a fraction of the actual cost of the furisodes, he had no issue with Miyuki paying the whole amount, or letting Shizuku foot half of that much lower bill. Though he did wonder how Miyuki would explain away the costs of the furisodes to Shizuku's satisfaction. Since everyone knew they were Yotsuba now, Miyuki could even tell them the truth behind the one-day kimono shop.

"It is a done deal, Miki, can you not see that?"

Erika chided him mildly from the other end of the table.

"Once these two have made up their minds, there is no use opposing them."

Miyuki and Shizuku both silently acknowledged Erika and Honoka's correct assessments of the situation with head nods.

Turning to his one final option for help once again, all Tatsuya could do was cement the previous situation for Mikihiko.

"There's no helping it."

Mikihiko sighed with resignation before speaking again.

"You really are far too generous, both of you. My thanks."

Seeing Mikihiko submit, Mizuki gave in too.

"Thank you very much!"

They both lowered their heads.

"Please, think nothing of it."

Miyuki was followed by Shizuku.

"We're happy to get this chance to contribute."

"See….."

Erika smirked at her two friends as they returned to the upright position.

"…that didn't hurt too much, did it?"

A few minutes later and the five women were deeply involved in planning their activities this Saturday while looking at maps of the shopping district on their hand-held terminals. It was strangely reminiscent of a 101 Battalion pre-operation planning session, but the smiles and occasional laughter were the defining differences.

A second round of drinks had been procured and the two males present watched and listened in different stages of amazed bewilderment as the woman effortlessly planned and discussed their "attack plan" as Erika so aptly named it.

Then Tatsuya noticed Mikihiko seem to become surprised. A second later he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his hand terminal.

[ _"Master, can you hear me?"_ ]

Tatsuya was certain he had shown no outward reaction at suddenly hearing Pixie's voice inside his head.

 _"I'm here, proceed."_

Pixie had strict orders not to use telepathy, even with him, unless it were an urgent matter. Otherwise, she would have sent a text to his terminal instead.

Tatsuya had set her up to have full access to all of First High's systems on a twenty-four hour a day basis. Needless to say, this was a secret kept from everyone but Miyuki. From her inconspicuous place in a corner chair in the Student Council Room, Pixie could monitor and control every system at First High.

[ _"Seismic monitors in the training forest have detected vibrations indicative of large objects being dropped with force. There has already been three…..correction…four such incidences. Monitoring devices have indicated only one person has entered and not exited the training forest."_ ]

Tatsuya had already identified a prime suspect in his mind from only the first half of Pixie's information.

 _"Third-year Class F, Saijou Leonhardt."_

The line went quiet for a few seconds before Pixie replied in an excited voice.

[ _"Correct Master! That is amazing! How did you know this?"_ ]

Tatsuya fought down a smirk as he thought about how more and more Pixie was becoming like her "mother" Honoka every day.

 _"I'll explain later. Is Public Morals Committee member Yaguruma Saburou aware?"_

Tatsuya hadn't been on the Public Morals Committee for nearly three-quarters of a year now, but he knew Mikihiko ran it almost on the exact same lines as Kanon and Mari before him. Every day one member was designated the "clean-up and close down" person on a rotating basis. Essentially that person's job was to be the last student on campus outside of Student Council members and those with special permission to stay late. They would make a general sweep of the entire campus and leave only after verifying anyone left had permission to remain behind.

Of course, First High had overnight hired security and other overnight personnel on campus performing work that couldn't be done while the student body was fully present, but if a student was caught doing something forbidden by these adults, the punishment would no longer be up to the Student Government, but the authorities. This final sweep was to find these errant students for their own sakes. Once the matter was beyond Student Governments' hands there was no turning back from permanent consequences.

[ _"Yes, he informed Student Council Secretary Mitsuya-san and Public Morals Chief Yoshida-san that he was approaching the training forest to investigate."_ ]

Tatsuya looked across the table at a worried looking Mikihiko. He suspected that Mikihiko was trying to formulate a good reason to leave without alarming their companions. That probably meant either Yaguruma had identified Leo already, or Mikihiko also thought Leo was the prime suspect.

[ _"Against his recommendation, Mitsuya-san has left the Student Council Room and is approaching Yaguruma-san's location."_ ]

Tatsuya sighed to himself when he heard this.

 _"Of course."_

At that second Mikihiko drew his eyes again by standing up and speaking.

"My apologies, I have to check in with Yaguruma-san in person. It shouldn't take too long."

[ _"Of course what master?"_ ]

He sometimes forgot that his thoughts were not his own when Pixie was in direct contact with his mind.

Shizuku looked with concern to her Committee Chief before asking if he needed her help.

"Do you want me to come too Chief?"

Tatsuya knew he had to terminate the conversation with Pixie before he could react to what was going on around him effectively.

 _"Never mind. Inform me of any further changes in the situation. I am on approach."_

[ _"Understood Master."_ ]

With that, the telepathic connection went dead. For a split second, it sounded like Pixie was relieved to hear that he was going to handle the situation in person.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'll be back shortly."

Mikihiko reassured her and a very concerned looking Mizuki both with these words and a warm smile.

"I'll go with you."

Tatsuya said this as he too stood up. Mikihiko flashed him a strange look but quickly nodded his head with a smile.

Where before Miyuki, Erika, and Honoka only seemed interested in Mikihiko's sudden need to leave, Tatsuya joining him now increased all three's concern and interest to the same level as Mizuki and Shizuku.

Seeing each direct questioning eyes to them both, and Miyuki asking for an explanation from him with her eyes, he smirked and waved a hand over the table.

"Alone here, I will not be of much use in the present conversation."

Miyuki knew him well enough to know that without Minami present, he'd never leave her side over something trivial. She also understood him well enough to know that he would only do such a thing if he thought it was absolutely necessary. Knowing now that she would learn the reason later, she acquiesced with a smile.

"If you are certain, Tatsuya-sama?"

"Yes, we'll come collect you afterward."

Tatsuya and Mikihiko both smiled to the girls and left by the main door. As they left, eyes of various concern levels followed them.

"I hope everything is alright."

"I'm sure it is."

Miyuki tried to reassure Honoka, and the visibly concerned Mizuki too.

Erika's eyes showed more of a light of questioning intrigue as she followed the boys' movements away from the windows.

"Huh…..now those two too? I wonder what that's all about?"

Not even Miyuki had an answer for that question, but she had her own suspicions. A tall, strong, and broad-shouldered young man came to her mind, who also had a particular sensitivity where a certain temperamental redhead was concerned.

* * *

Once they had left Café Eine Briese Mikihiko turned towards Tatsuya, who had already been looking at him.

"What's the issue?"

Tatsuya knew well enough what the issue was, but he had no desire to explain how he was using Pixie to Mikihiko at this time.

"There's a disturbance in the training forest. Saburou-san is going to investigate."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Mikihiko looked perplexed by Tatsuya's question. Tatsuya elaborated for him.

"He is new to the Public Morals Committee. Depending on who the perpetrator is, he might not know how to handle him."

Tatsuya hoped Mikihiko got the message. Pulling out his terminal, Tatsuya suspected he had gotten the unspoken message clearly enough.

"Saburou-san."

Mikihiko had chosen to make a direct call.

"Have you entered the training forest yet?"

After a few moments of listening, Mikihiko nodded with an impressed look.

"Good, our ETA is five minutes, continue monitoring from your current location until we arrive."

Once he placed his terminal back in his jacket pocket he explained to Tatsuya.

"He said since I had already informed him that I was on the way, he was monitoring from the gate until I arrived."

Tatsuya suspected the real reason Saburou didn't go into the training forest was that Shiina had shown up before he could and would have demanded to accompany him.

Either way, it worked to their advantage.

"Good instincts."

Mikihiko nodded agreement to Tatsuya's assessment as they stepped off the sidewalk and into the roadway.

Enough folks remained in the area that should they try to use magic to reach First High along the sidewalks they would have encountered a few of these people on the way as obstacles. By contrast, there were only three cars on the roadway at this hour, and they were all in the lane heading away from First High.

"At least one is sure to be a teacher. Oh well, can't be helped."

Considering the neighborhood, at this hour all three were likely to be teachers leaving First High for the day. While Tatsuya and Mikihiko have well-known faces at First High, even they might face uncomfortable questions about why they raced back to school so late down the middle of the road using magic.

Tatsuya judged the situation was worth a teacher-lead interrogation if it came to that though.

"You are right. Let's go."

Mikihiko nodded reluctant agreement to Tatsuya, then closed his eyes.

Contrary to his reluctance to use electro-mechanical based Casting Assitance Device's before Tatsuya designed his "fan" CAD for him, understandable for an Ancient Magic user, Mikihiko had fully embraced the new FLT thought-activated CAD "Taurus Silver" had designed the previous year.

Tatsuya could sense the psions projecting from Mikihiko's mind activate both the thought-activated CAD on a chain around his neck and his fan-shaped CAD attached to his left forearm simultaneously. Then he read the activation sequence for Acceleration transmit from the thought-activated CAD to the fan CAD. Next, the fan CAD produced the magic sequence for Acceleration and projected it back into Mikihiko's body, altering the phenomenon needed so that Mikihiko could move at superhuman speed back up the road.

Watching his friend dart up the road in a sudden blur, Tatsuya performed the exact same procedure, except his main sequence production CAD for Acceleration was a gun shaped custom Silver Trident under his right arm.

As he trailed behind Mikihiko he couldn't help but wonder if his friend realized how comfortable he had become with CADs these last two plus years. Even his fan-shaped CAD only looked like an ancient magic talisman. The underpinnings were all modern CAD.

Before reaching the top of the hill First High sat on, Tatsuya had scanned the entire area, especially the three cars moving in the opposite direction. Only two were faculty members. Though both looked at them fly past with surprise, both instantly seemed to recognize them and more or less dismissed their activity.

Tsuzura-sensei seemed amused to see them pass him at full speed.

As for the other teacher….

 _"I can bribe or threaten her into silence if I have to."_

As she scowled at him he wondered when she found time to investigate for Public Safety if she stayed at school this late. She also had a report he was paying her for to present to him soon.

Finally stopping at the guard gate beside Mikihiko, the guards seemed more relieved than surprised at their sudden arrival. Their faces were known well by this point, as were their assigned duties.

Allowed in without preamble, they used normal running speed to reach the other side of the academic campus. There they found Saburou and Shiina waiting at the training forest gate.

"Chief…..oh, Shiba-sempai too?"

Mikihiko cut right to the chase.

"Report."

"Yes, five more have fallen since I last spoke to you. That makes eleven total."

Mikihiko looked on his Public Morals subordinate with mild confusion.

"Eleven…..what?"

Shiina pointed towards the treetops as she spoke with an eerie calm about her.

"There's number twelve now."

Everyone directed their eyes towards the treetops, which looked different to Tatsuya than normal. Resisting the urge to use Elemental Sight around Saburou, whom Tatsuya hadn't fully determined yet if he was capable of detecting Elemental Sight with his own Vigilance, Tatsuya watched in normal vision as the sound of a high-speed impact reached his ears. After a split second later he saw the top of one tree shake violently.

Then they all watched in amazement as the top of that tree swayed in one direction and downward. A few moments later the distinct sound of a tree falling was heard as it apparently hit the ground. The slight vibration that reached their feet a few milliseconds later confirmed this.

"I had no idea Saijou-sempai was interested in forestry."

For such a young girl, Shiina had a surprisingly dry sense of humor.

Sharing a concerned look, Tatsuya and Mikihiko turned to their respective "subordinate" kohai.

"You both did well. We'll handle it from here."

Tatsuya followed Mikihiko in speaking to them.

"We ask that you discuss this with no one. If you feel the need you may address this matter to the President. She will clarify it for you."

"I see…"

Shiina smiled at them both.

"…it's a cover-up to protect your friend."

Saburou looked mortified at Shiina's statement, and Mikihiko looked downright guilty.

"Yes."

They both turned stunned eyes at Tatsuya's way too truthful answer.

"Very well then."

Shiina shrugged nonchalantly back at him.

"We'll keep our mouths closed about it."

Despite looking a bit lost now, Saburou bowed to them to indicate he too would keep it to himself. Then when he stood back up, they could see his perplexed expression.

"I just…"

He shook his head as if he planned to abandon the question he wanted to ask.

"Yes, go on?"

Being told to do so by his Public Morals Chief, Saburou nodded after a short moment of additional thought and then spoke.

"How….what are you going to do about the trees he's knocked over? It's going to be hard to explain what happened to twelve….."

He paused and his eyes widened as again the sound of a high-speed impact reached their ears. Behind them, Tatsuya and Mikihiko could hear the rustling of leaves and this time the distinctive sound of wood snapping. A second or two later the ground shook lightly again as the sound of another tree impacting earth also reached their ears.

"…..um…I mean…thirteen trees?"

"Don't worry about it."

The cool and simple words from Tatsuya made Saburou stop with a stunned look on his face. To his side Shiina giggled a bit and shook her head with a smile.

"As expected of Shiba-sempai."

Tatsuya didn't feel Shiina knew him well enough to say such a thing about him, but since her attitude indicated they would leave things well enough alone, Tatsuya didn't see a reason to correct her attitude.

They bowed to their sempais and headed back towards the school building as their sempai's made their way to the training forest gate.

"That's got something to do with Chiba-sempai, doesn't it?"

Turning back, Tatsuya and Mikihiko could see that Shiina was indicating with her face towards the direction where Leo was performing impromptu forest clearing.

For some reason, Saburou looked very uncomfortable beside Shiina now.

"Never mind, no need to answer. It's none of my business. Please forget I asked."

She turned and began to walk away. Saburou, again uncomfortable now looked at her with surprise. He bowed to them again and then moved quickly back to the retreating Shiina's side.

Tatsuya watched them for a second, then Shiina glared upward at Saburou with a disappointed expression.

"Of course, it's because of HER."

Saburou flinched at Shiina's angry expression as they walked away.

Tatsuya knew that Shiina had begun to show a slight hostility towards Erika but he didn't know exactly why. He did know Erika was training Saburou in magic swordsmanship, which was on hold for the remainder of the Nine Schools Competition since both were busy training for their respective events instead.

Since this training under Erika was clearly for Saburou to become a better escort for Shiina's protection, Tatsuya couldn't formulate the reason for Shiina's hostility towards Erika from the currently known information.

At that moment tree number fourteen hit the ground hard.

"We'd better get a move on before he clear-cuts the whole forest."

Tatsuya nodded in reply to Mikihiko and they entered the forest.

* * *

The pain felt good.

At least SOMETHING felt good today for him.

Both his specialized CAD gauntlets were in use this evening. He was taking turns with each fist.

The gloves were fine, their molecules forced into rigid alignment by Fortification magic a split second before contact with the tree trunks, there wasn't a tear or a dent or even a smudge to be seen on them.

He couldn't say the same for their insides though. His fists were bleeding so badly now that blood was dripping out the ends of the gauntlets almost in a stream. A few of his fingers were clearly broken. He even suspected his left hand was fractured.

That felt good too.

Pain felt good.

At least pain that he could understand felt good.

That other type of pain though….

"AWWWWW!"

His thought-activated CAD obeyed his wishes. His wrist generalized CAD infused his body with the magic sequence for Acceleration. One step and he was flying at full superhuman speed to the nearest tree trunk.

 _"Number fifteen, odd numbers go to the right fist."_

He pulled back his entire right arm. Then only three meters from the tree he flung his fist forward with authority.

"PANZER!"

He no longer actually needed the voice activated feature of his specialized CAD gauntlets, which was why he could wear both at the same time now. The thought-activated CAD knew exactly which side to send the activation sequence to.

Impact.

He could feel the resistance as his right fist shattered the tree trunk.

 _"DAMN!"_

A glancing blow. Only two-thirds of the trunk was shattered. He preferred the full on power of striking the tree trunk dead middle, shattering the whole thing in an explosion of wooden shards.

He was moving too fast under Acceleration's influence to even see the hundreds of wood chips flying through the arm.

Fifty meters past the tree he came to a stop after thought-activating Deceleration. A second later he felt the tree trunk vibrate the earth as it collapsed to the side he had just passed it on.

 _"I'm fast, faster than I was….."_

Then he remembered who had taught him how to be that fast.

 _"...but not as fast as….."_

Thinking of her, he looked for a new "victim" for his left hand.

"Damn."

The sound of a stunned voice from behind him interrupted his search. Registering the familiar voice instantly, Leo let out a sigh of frustration.

"I thought I said I'd see you guys tomorrow."

The sound of a less impressed voice found his ears next.

"You told me that, not Mikihiko."

Leo sighed again before replying.

"Let me guess, someone noticed?"

Instead of the previously stunned tone, Mikihiko's reply was nearly exasperated now.

"Of course someone noticed! You're back here felling trees man!"

Leo resisted the urge to sigh again, realizing he had done that a lot this afternoon. He turned around to send his two friends an irritated expression.

"I was going to clean up after myself."

Tatsuya closed his eyes and smirked at this comment while gently shaking his head from side to side. He probably knew the reaction Mikihiko was going to have to this statement.

"Clean up after yourself? Are you serious?"

The bewildered look on First High's Public Morals Chief's face was amusing. Despite his anger, Leo began to chuckle, which only made Mikihiko more animated.

"You think this is funny?"

Then he turned a look of betrayal towards his side, where even Tatsuya appeared ready to laugh now.

"You too, huh?"

Tatsuya, still stifling his obvious amusement, held up a palm and shook his head.

"No, it's a very serious matter indeed."

This comment made Leo burst out loud.

Then a few seconds later even Mikihiko began to laugh.

"Damn you….guys!"

All three now chuckled openly at the absurdness of the situation.

Once they regained their composure, Tatsuya took a seat on the nearest recently felled tree trunk. Mikihiko followed his example on one opposite him.

Finally, and reluctantly, Leo sat down on the same log as Tatsuya. When he did it was only then that they noticed the blood nearly pouring out of his gauntlets.

"EWWWW! What the...?"

Mikihiko's disgusted and concerned reaction was understandable.

Leo looked down confused at first but then realized the issue.

"Oh, sorry."

"Sorry?"

Mikihiko gave him an incredulous expression.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Leo looked at his hands with a vacant expression as he replied.

"Not much, not really."

Mikihiko shook his head in bewilderment, but then a light flashed near Leo's hands and all three knew a magic had just been activated.

"What the hell Tatsuya?"

The beneficiary of that magic knew exactly what had happened and who to thank for it, not that he was in a particularly thankful mood. Looking a meter and a half to his right, Tatsuya was opening and closing his own hands as if they bothered him.

"Impressive. That stung a bit."

Leo directed an angry look at him as he replied.

"I didn't want you to do that! I know what it takes for you to do that!"

Tatsuya shook his head with a completely unbothered look.

"It needed to be done. You may heal faster than a normal human, but unless you planned to wear gloves all day for the next week, there would be no way to hide your damaged fists."

Leo forgot not to sigh and did so again in frustration.

"Do you feel better now?"

Mikihiko's question confused Leo at first, who then looked at his still gauntlet covered hands.

"Of course, he fixed them."

It was Mikihiko's turn to sigh in frustration. He then sat his right elbow on the corresponding knee and planted his right cheek in the corresponding palm. Sending his friend a look of tiredness, he spoke to him again.

"You know that's not what I'm asking you about."

Leo turned away with a pouting expression.

"Sure…I guess."

Mikihiko shook his head at his friend's reaction.

"I have known her for years. I honestly can't believe it took you this long to really get upset over her."

Leo then took a deep breath and after a few more began to reply.

"I'm actually not mad at her."

He then turned his eyes onto Mikihiko.

"You know the kind of crap she has to deal with at home."

Mikihiko turned away while nodding his understanding. Leo kept speaking.

"That she vents sometimes? That's just the price of doing business with Erika. She can be rude as hell and more cantankerous than a viper, but….."

Another long sigh from Leo happened here. Tatsuya and Mikihiko looked at him with sympathy. What came after that "but" even someone as emotionally stunted as Tatsuya could understand.

"Why her though?"

Mikihiko broke in with this question. Both Tatsuya and Leo's eyes drifted to meet his. Seeing the incrudulous looks on their faces Mikihiko realized that they were questioning his ability to see.

"Looks aren't everything!"

Mikihiko proclaimed in defiance of those questioning looks.

"If they were, you would have fallen for Miyuki-san instead. No offense Tatsuya."

"None taken."

Mikihiko returned his gaze to the downtrodden look on Leo's face.

"Yes, she's extremely beautiful in her own right and I can see that a certain type of guy might find her…"

Mikihiko clearly looked like he was having trouble finding the words to describe his childhood friend without sounding harsh.

"…..energy level…..appealing."

Satisfied he had neither offended Leo nor Erika with that description he continued.

"But she's always abrasive, she can be downright crude at times, and…"

Here Mikihiko paused as if dreading what he had to say next.

"….frankly, from a certain light she's nearly abusive towards you."

Leo surprisingly chuckled at this statement.

"I can't deny that. Though I allow it to happen to a certain extent."

Then his eyes turned sad again and a hang-dog expression overcame his face.

"Still, you can't help that kind of thing once it's in your bones. You know what I mean?"

From the look of reluctant sympathy on his face, Tatsuya surmised Mikihiko understood what Leo was trying to explain him. Tatsuya felt that Erika deserved some defense at this point though.

"Mikihiko can correct me if he feels I am wrong, but Erika seems to be the type of person who does not open herself to others easily."

Mikihiko smirked wickedly at Tatsuya's statement.

"A bit of an understatement really Tatsuya, but given the circumstances of her life that is understandable."

With the last half of his statement, Mikihiko seemed to become troubled when he thought about Erika's life at home up to this point.

The melancholy shown on Leo's face had yet to change.

"Yeah, I agree, and?"

Tatsuya continued his statement about his observations of Erika's personality.

"My point is she spends most of her free time with you. That would seem to indicate that you at least have a closer connection to her than anyone else that I am aware of."

It was a reasonable assumption to make and also why so many who encountered them together initially thought they were "together". That, and the fact that they bickered constantly like an old married couple.

Leo only slowly shook his head before replying.

"And it does me not one bit of good."

"What do you mean?"

Mikihiko asked this of Leo with concern etched into his features.

"Erika has never once expressed interest in me as a man. Not…one….time."

Tatsuya fired off a rapid retort to this question.

"Has she not? Are you certain of this? I was completely unaware of Miyuki's romantic interest in me before she informed me of it personally, though more than a few of our friends have commented on its obvious nature to them since."

Mikihiko and Leo both sent him smirks at this comment.

"These looks from you illustrate my point well. It may be difficult for Leo to see Erika's affections for him from his current vantage point just as it was for me to see Miyuki's affections."

Leo shot them both a sour look then.

"Alright, so have either of you noticed something in particular from Erika that I am oblivious to to indicate she's interested in me as a man?"

Seeing them share an awkward look between them and then try to search their minds, Leo sighed again.

"See, it's nowhere near the same as you and Miyuki-san."

"Well Miyuki-san was a bit more obvious about these things than Erika. No offense Tatsuya."

This time Tatsuya raised his eyebrow slightly before nodding his understanding to Mikihiko.

"Erika also doesn't express her feelings like most normal women either. I know she cares about me, even though she can be ruthless about teasing me and Mizuki-san."

"I have come to the conclusion teasing people is how she shows affection."

After these two statements from Mikihiko and Tatsuya respectively Leo released a derisive snort.

"Well damn! I was wrong the whole time! If Erika expresses love through being mean, then I'm shocked she's not already pregnant with my baby!"

His sarcastic tone indicated he doubted the veracity of their assessments of Erika's mental processes and the way she expressed herself to others.

Tatsuya decided to reboot the conversation into a different thought path since without Erika's direct input on the matter Leo was likely to continue to find ways to dismiss their theories on her intentions towards him.

"Have you shown her your interest in her as a woman?"

Leo perked up for a second and then deflated like a popped balloon again.

"Please, if I did…."

Seeing him defeated again, Tatsuya pressed on to try to relieve his doubts.

"You cannot rationally make the assumption she does not view you with potential romantic interest if you have not expressed an interest in her first. In general, it is my understanding that most women tend to want the man to make the initial expression of interest in that regard."

Tatsuya was mildly surprised at Leo's dismissive response.

"What does that matter?"

Seeing Tatsuya and Mikihiko look at him with frustration, Leo sighed and explained his position in more detail.

"Come on guys. You heard what she said back there. Did you not?"

Both turned away with awkward looks. After a few seconds, Mikihiko tried his hand again.

"Yes, it was a terrible thing to say, but she profusely apologized for it. I believe she is sincere in her apology."

Tatsuya immediately supported Mikihiko's conclusion.

"As do I."

Leo just shook his head again at their words.

"Well, even if she doesn't truly feel that way, and I don't really think she does, she's just pissed because she doesn't want her precious Nee-chan marrying Watanabe-sempai, and letting her mouth run off the rails like usual, let's face facts….."

He turned sad and angry eyes towards them.

"...that old man of hers WILL care."

Mikihiko blinked in confusion for a few seconds before responding.

"That doesn't seem to be the case though. Naotsugu-san IS being allowed to marry Watanabe-sempai, a member of a non-numbers family."

Leo clearly understood Mikihiko's point, but still, he sighed again in resignation.

"Yeah, but Watanabe-sempai is an excellent magician that stood toe-to-toe with Saegusa-sempai and Juumonji-sempai, two of the best Ten Master Clans magicians in the nation. Despite what Erika thinks of her, she's also an excellent swordswoman and highly intelligent."

He shook his head again as he continued to speak.

"Those two together will have obviously talented magicians and swordsmen as children, bringing further honor to the Chiba name. There's practically no chance for their union to produce a freak or a defect."

"Leo…."

Mikihiko was almost angry with his friend's defeatist attitude and looked ready to have a go with him over it, but Leo standing up made Mikihiko stop speaking and look on with curiosity.

"It's about time you knew, watch this."

"Knew what?"

Mikihiko asked this with confusion and turned his eyes towards Tatsuya as Leo walked away. From long experience, Mikihiko could tell from his facial expression that Tatsuya had a good idea of what was about to happen next.

Then he heard a noise behind him and turned in curiosity back to where Leo had stepped up to one of the fallen tree trunks.

What he saw next made his eyes go round in astonishment.

Leo had wrapped his arms around the trunk of a tree with the right arm below and the left above. Using his legs from a squat position Leo lifted the trunk off the ground from the shattered end as if it was nothing. Once straight upright again, Leo adjusted his arm lock on the trunk and shifted his weight to his left as he moved his right arm upward while pushing down on the trunk at his left elbow.

To Mikihiko's increased astonishment the entire foliage end of the fifteen to twenty meter long tree lifted off the ground to the sound of its rustling leaves.

"My God! Leo…..how? You didn't even use magic!"

As a practiced and skilled magician, Mikihiko would have detected if Leo had used magic to assist him. There had been no indication of it.

Mikihiko jumped slightly as Leo dropped the tree back down, shaking the earth again under its enormous weight.

Turning around with the front of his school jacket and pants in shreds from where the tree's bark had bit into them, Leo looked disinterested in the whole thing and moved back to retake his seat next to Tatsuya.

"I'm not really in the mood to explain, you mind?"

Turning back towards Tatsuya, Mikihiko's eyes were still wide in amazement.

"If you are certain?"

At Leo's tired looking and listless nod as he sat back on the tree trunk, Mikihiko turned slightly angry and accusatorial eyes onto Tatsuya.

"You knew about this already."

A statement of obvious fact, given his own calm reaction, but Tatsuya nodded to him as if it were a question as he began to explain what had just occurred.

"You are aware Leo's maternal grandfather was a Fortress-series magician developed in Germany earlier this century?"

His arms now folded over his chest, Mikihiko squinted in suspicion at Tatsuya.

"Yes, the only one to survive."

Tatsuya nodded without any indication that Mikihiko's angry look bothered him at all.

"You remember the conversation we had after winning Newcomer's Monolith Code?"

Still angry and suspicious, Mikihiko's eyes widened again at the mention of this awkward and confusing past moment between the three of them.

"About Leo having a motorcycle slam into him and he laughed it off that he wasn't very injured by it? I certainly remember you two acting if such a thing was perfectly normal."

Tatsuya continued to ignore Mikihiko's obvious anger.

"It is not normal, except in Leo's case."

Now both looked towards Leo, who was resting his face in his right hand.

"Leo has apparently inherited all of his grandfather's Fortress-series characteristics."

Anger now apparently gone, only intense interest was showing on Mikihiko's face now.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Tatsuya elaborated for him in his usual steady and calm voice.

"His bone density is nearly four times a normal human's, translating into a tensile strength of nearly six times that of normal human bone."

Mikihiko was so put off by this initial information he shook his head as if trying to get something out of it through his ears.

"What, but…that means his bones are virtually…..unbreakable."

Tatsuya nodded in agreement and continued his explanation.

"In addition, he has five times the muscle density of a normal human, and his tendons are nearly four factors of elasticity stronger than normal. His skin has three times the elasticity of normal skin as well, making him somewhat superior in resistance to cuts and abrasions. His metabolism is nearly three times higher than a normal late-aged teenager's as well. His immune system functions at a much higher rate, and he also heals wounds at nearly twice the rate of normal."

Leo broke into the conversation about him now.

"You guys should see the needles they have to give me shots with. Nearly as big as my pinky finger."

To illustrate the point, he held up his left pinky finger as an example.

"Good God! Leo, you're practically a Superman."

Leo shrugged off Mikihiko's wide-eyed proclamation as if it were about someone else.

"I guess."

Mikihiko could only look back and forth between his two companions in continued astonishment.

"It's amazing! Tatsuya the super-magician and Leo the super-human. I feel downright plain beside the two of you."

Leo grumbled out an unhappy retort.

"Yeah, well don't feel that way. I'd trade places with you any day."

True to form, Tatsuya self-deprecated in an analytical fashion.

"I wouldn't say I'm a good magician at all, much less a 'super'-magician."

Then Mikihiko began to smile and turned excitedly back towards Leo.

"But….Leo, don't you see? These are all reasons Chiba-dono would WANT you to be Erika's husband."

Again, nothing seemed to break through the dark clouds hanging over Leo. He turned slightly irritated eyes onto Mikihiko now.

"Um, but you forgot to ask what else did I inherit from Ojii-san?"

Seeing his confusion at this statement, and that Leo didn't plan to elaborate further, Tatsuya answered Mikihiko's confusion.

"I believe Leo is referring to the noted history of failure for the Fortress-series magician development program."

Leo vacantly nodded agreement as he spoke.

"Literally ONLY my grandfather survived the modifications. Out of hundreds."

Sitting back into an upright position on the tree trunk, Leo crossed his arms across his chest and looked outward at nothing in particular now.

"Those rare few that actually survived the modification procedure either died in combat, succumbed to crippling modification rejection, or later went completely insane and had to be put down."

"PUT DOWN?"

The mortified Mikihiko clearly understood this euphemism for execution. Tatsuya elaborated further for him.

"With the modifications they received, plus the ability to use magic, having someone that powerful go insane isn't something simple confinement can rectify."

Mikihiko turned a look of pure sympathy towards their mutual friend.

"God Leo, I had no idea."

Silence hung over them for nearly thirty seconds as all three of them contemplated the terrible history of magicians in the early half of this century in general, and particularly of the Fortress-series that Leo was at least a partial product of. The prospects for Leo's own future weighed heavily on both of his friend's minds now, as it had always on his own.

Despite his sometimes withdrawn attitude though, Mikihiko at his heart was an optimist.

"But…..you are the second generation descendant of the only successful Fortress-class magician, and your grandfather lived a normal life span. There's every reason to believe that you have inherited nothing but the positive aspects, is there not?"

Mikihiko thought he had reasoned well enough to improve all their moods, but seeing their continued silence and sullen attitudes, he couldn't understand what he was missing.

Tatsuya provided him with the critical piece of information.

"Leo's mother, his Fortress-series grandfather's daughter, suffers from a debilitating and unexplained neurological condition that keeps her confined to a wheelchair. It is possible that eventually, it will affect her internal functions as well."

His mortified expression said that Mikihiko finally understood Leo's terrible predicament fully.

"….Leo….I…."

Leo was in no mood for pity though.

"But hey! Even if I turn out to be healthy as Ojii-san, I could still lose my mind one day."

Mikihiko didn't know how to respond to his friend's terrible assessment of his own future.

"Leo…."

"So you see now? Papa Chiba won't be giving this numberless magician his stamp of approval ever."

Even Mikihiko knew that Erika's father had probably already found out this much about Leo's family history just from the fact that Erika had previously trained him to use Usuba Kagerou in the Chiba dojo. Chiba-dono wasn't the type not to know who was learning his family techniques, especially for free.

"Leo…..I…."

Suddenly Leo smiled and held a reassuring palm up to his friend to stop him.

"Calm down Mikihiko. I have lived with these issues hanging over me my whole life already. All I can do is live for today and hope for the best. Take life on full steam ahead."

"Except for Erika."

Leo was clearly perplexed by what Tatsuya had just said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tatsuya calmly explained.

"Your personal philosophy is 'carpe diem', to 'seize the day', because tomorrow may not come, except where Erika is concerned. With her, you keep delaying, hoping tomorrow will change the situation between you two for you without your direct intervention."

Leo swallowed hard with a bitter expression on his face.

"Well damn. As expected of Tatsuya. A quick strike that cuts all the way to the bone."

"He's right though…"

Mikihiko forcefully supported Tatsuya's position.

"…..and you know it. Waiting for Erika to come to you is not who you really are. And it's not what she would do, despite her usual bravado."

Leo looked to be contemplating their words, but then he smirked towards Mikihiko.

"Says the guy that waited two years to admit his feelings for the girl that was obviously in love with him?"

"HEY!"

Mikihiko turned away angrily with his arms crossed, blushing a bit at having been called out so ruthlessly.

"I'm not trying to make you angry or insult you by pointing out this inconsistency, just hoping you will recognize that it does not suit you or your goals."

Tatsuya said this with a serious expression aimed right at Leo.

"But…."

Again Leo deflated before their eyes.

"….why make it a thing when it could never possibly happen?"

Mikihiko blurted out a frustrated statement

"It's as if he doesn't even know her! And after all this time together."

Leo sent him a crossed look with furrowed eyebrows to match.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Mikihiko is pointing out that Erika is the type to deceive herself about her true feelings."

Tatsuya spared them both a slight smile now as he continued.

"But once she has made up her own mind, she is relentless in pursuit of her goals."

Mikihiko added on to Tatsuya's words.

"Even her father will not stand in Erika's way once she has set her heart on a path forward."

"But…"

Now Leo looked like a cornered animal, looking for an escape route.

"…..if she doesn't….see me that way…I…"

"Fear of loss will not serve you well in this situation."

Tatsuya's words clearly struck home for Leo by his facial expression. Mikihiko again supported Tatsuya's position.

"Even if Erika rejects your feelings for her, she is not the type to ever turn her face from a friend."

Warring thoughts could be seen competing across Leo's expressions.

"….maybe."

A few seconds later Leo shook his head as if to clean out his errant thoughts and gave them a weak smile. He stood up and stretched out.

"Well…..enough of this. It's getting late. You'll both be in trouble if you don't head back now and I have a lot to clean up here."

Leo moved towards a tree trunk as if he were going to pick it up and move it. Both Tatsuya and Mikihiko stood up then. Before he could reach the nearest tree the whole area around them began to glow with a static-like pattern flowing over the tree trunks. Leo and Mikihiko both brought their arms up to shade their eyes. Realizing what had occurred a second after the brightness ended, Leo rounded on Tatsuya with a frustrated look.

"What? WHAT THE HELL TATSUYA?"

The forest around them had been restored to its original condition. The fifteen trees Leo had shattered the trunks of once again stood tall and majestically around and above them. Mikihiko couldn't help but look around him with his jaw dropped open. Even Leo's previously tattered school uniform was now restored to pristine condition.

Seeing Leo's consternation, Tatsuya realized it was for his sake and not some strange desire on Leo's part to clean up his previously made mess.

"Tress do not have pain receptors, thus restoring them or any non-animal object causes me no discomfort."

Both of his companions seemed mildly surprised to learn this fact about Regrowth, but soon they seemed relieved to hear this as well.

"We should get a move on."

At Mikihiko's advice, the three young men moved back towards the training forest gate, and let the restored trees rustle their leaves in the breeze of the approaching night air.

* * *

Along their way back down the main street from First High Tatsuya received a message from Miyuki that the proprietor of Eine Breise had generously offered to stay open later for them to await the boys' return. Realizing it was past the normal closing time already and the owner was simply being nice to loyal customers, Tatsuya suggested they just meet up at the First High Cabinet Station instead. From here he could easily monitor Miyuki's safety in Elemental Sight and if needed eliminate any potential threats.

The sun was down with only the faintest hints of orange above them in the mostly purple cloudless sky. The street lights had winked on while they walked down the sidewalk just as the stars above seemed to wink on from east to west. Being summer, this was an indication of a very late evening. Almost all the shops along their path had already closed, their storefronts now dark.

Even though the First High Cabinet Station served the whole surrounding community as well as First High's students, as a mostly residential area by this time of the evening the station was usually quiet. The lively sounds of female voices were easy to discern just seconds before the five ladies could be seen around the corner.

"I'm…not ready for this. Not now."

Tatsuya and Mikihiko both turned to see Leo staring with an irritated look towards the gaggle of girls standing and talking near the boarding platform. They could see his eyes were focused on one girl in particular.

Mikihiko was about to say something to him but Tatsuya mildly shook his head at him.

"See you two tomorrow."

With that Leo went to move toward the far end of the platform on the other side of the concessions area.

"Try to get some rest tonight."

Leo raised his hand to acknowledge Tatsuya's friendly advice without looking back at them.

Mikihiko shook his head in mild frustration over the situation, and then both moved toward where the girls were waiting for them.

"Onii…..Tatsuya-sama, welcome back."

Miyuki was obviously delighted at their return, as were Honoka and Mizuki. Tatsuya nodded in acknowledgment of her greeting and then asked a question of her.

"Did you get Saturday's arrangements all squared away?"

Miyuki smiled with a satisfied expression and answered him.

"Of course."

The unspoken body language between these two indicated to Miyuki that whatever had made the two young men return to school had been handled to Tatsuya's satisfaction. She, of course, knew she'd hear the details once they boarded their cabinet car.

Erika was not privy to this unspoken knowledge.

"So what made you go back then?"

She was trying to affect only slight interest in the topic with her usual flippant attitude, but anyone who had come to know Erika well could see her deeper interest level by looking at the intensity reflecting in her eyes.

"Is everything at school alright?"

Mizuki didn't bother to hide her concern as she asked Mikihiko this question. His Public Morals Committee subordinate Shizuku also was looking forward to hearing his answer with interested eyes.

"Oh…um….yes, just something minor really."

Tatsuya appreciated Mikihiko's honest nature, but at times like these, it would be more convenient if he could develop some ability at dissembling in conversations.

Then he sensed Erika's aura intensify suddenly. Following her squinting gaze, he realized what she was seeing.

Who...she was seeing.

"Hey…..what the…"

She instantly started to move down the boarding platform towards the far end.

"Erika, wait…."

Mikihiko tried to reach out to grasp her arm, but Tatsuya placed his hand on Mikihiko's forearm and shook his head when Mikihiko sent him a questioning gaze.

All the women present now could see what had drawn Erika's sudden attention, and instantly understood what was going on. All followed her as she moved down the platform with various looks of concern.

"You! Why are you way over here? I know you can be slow, but it's plain we are all over here. You can clearly see us."

Erika called out in an irritated voice. The target of her irritation wouldn't even look at her.

"Yes, and?"

Leo's own irritation at having been spotted attempting to board a two person cabinet car was evident even from where their friends were anxiously watching the scene unfold.

"And what? What do you mean by this cryptic and simplistic answer? You can plainly see I am over with our friends waiting on a cabinet. Why are you over here when you can just get on one with me over there like normal?"

Erika and Leo, not a couple according to either party, almost always rode alone together back towards their respective homes in the evenings, Leo's home station being on the way towards the Chiba dojo. Neither usually rode to school together, but often one party could be seen waiting at the station for the other to arrive as well.

It was such a normal everyday occurrence that Erika was somewhat justified in questioning why Leo had suddenly changed the arrangement without a word to her about it since she clearly didn't understand how her behavior earlier had affected Leo. The fact that he had apparently tried to sneak away without being seen only intensified her agitation level and suspicions.

If this type of situation still caused their own friends confusion about their true feelings for each other even after two years, then a casual observer could be easily forgiven for assuming what they were now witnessing was an obvious lovers' quarrel.

"I'm not heading home. I'm heading south."

Leo still wouldn't look at her as he replied with his arms crossed and a defiant expression on his face. This news made Erika frown with additional confusion. She replied with obviously angry indignation at him.

"South? What for? It is already half past eight in the evening. What can be to the south that is so important that you need to go there this late? Are you not tired?"

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration before replying.

"Oh, I'm tired alright."

Leo said this in a low tone, but Erika clearly couldn't understand the sarcasm behind his words.

"Then go home Moron!"

Leo finally rounded on her and flashed her an angry expression.

"You're not my mother! What do you care where I'm going anyway?"

Erika's eyes went wide in surprise for a second, and then true to form she began to yell back at him."

"Huh? What do you mean by this? Why are you pitching a fit like a child?"

Leo looked like he was about to explode at her, but then he closed his eyes, took in three deep breaths, and turned away from her again.

Then he landed a highly effective verbal blow to Erika's ego.

"Don't worry about it, not like it's something important enough for a 'Numbers' Princess to concern herself about."

As Erika's jaw dropped open and her eyes bulged in disbelief, Leo calmly turned away from her and walked towards the nearest crossover platform to the other side of the tracks.

Erika's stunned eyes followed him as he ascended the stairs that led up to the crossover platform bridge. Only then could she begin to form even incoherent words.

"What…..what the…"

Leo stopped briefly without turning around and spoke in a surprisingly calm and strong voice.

"I'll catch a cabinet south on the opposite platform like I'm supposed to."

Even at peak times, the First High Station was rarely busy enough where courtesy would necessitate the need to cross over to the other platform to catch a southbound cabinet car. The two parallel tracks heading in opposite direction had turn-around tracks to send a car in the correct direction only meters from the ends of the boarding platforms.

At this time of night, with virtually no passengers around, Leo choosing to cross over to board from the proper side could only indicate to Erika that he wanted to get away from her.

As she stared at him in disbelief as he went over the platform, not a few of their friends looking on this drama secretly prayed that she would find it in her heart to finally go after him.

Erika's pride wouldn't let her do that though. Instead, anger beat out concern.

"Fine stubborn! But I won't take notes for you when you oversleep tomorrow!"

Leo, now at the open door of a south-bound two-person cabinet car, looked up with an unreadable expression that made the stubborn Erika finally show a concerned look towards him directly. Then, as if he had only heard the wind blowing, he entered the car without another word to her. Within seconds it sped down the tracks that would take it to the south of Hachioji…..

….and away from a surprisingly pitiful looking Erika, whose unreadable eyes followed Leo's cabinet car till it disappeared from sight. She then stood there for nearly a whole minute more, just looking where Leo's car had disappeared from and even rubbed her arms as if she were cold despite the season. Perhaps she was cold. The summer evening breeze could be seen pushing at her tied-up read locks and the hem of her school uniform skirt.

The girls, in whispered tones, began to debate whether they should go retrieve her, with obvious concern for her.

Then Erika slowly turned around and walked back toward them equally slowly as if she were searching the ground before her for the answers to what had just happened.

Her anxious friends tensed as she finally returned to their side. As if finally realizing she was not alone anymore, Erika suddenly turned angry eyes up at Tatsuya and Mikihiko. In an accusatory tone, as if they had somehow caused the issue, she demanded answers from them both.

"What the hell is wrong with Moron?"

Tatsuya and Mikihiko were in no position to betray their friend's trust, so both rather unconvincingly shrugged in their defense.

Then Erika turned curious eyes towards Mikihiko's side as her best friend Mizuki let out a frustrated sound with a rare bit of irritation showing from the normally calm and placid young woman's face.

Erika could only respond to that with a strange expression on her face.

"….what?"

* * *

Several minutes later Erika rode alone in a two-person cabinet car speeding off to the northeast and home. The home where even her most beloved brother had now "betrayed" her. She now had no hope for the future in her heart. She had to fight back a strange and rare urge for her.

For some reason, she wanted to cry.

She acknowledged that today had gone poorly for her on multiple levels. She certainly hadn't meant to take it out on either of the first-year Shield Down competitors, though the arrogant boy probably deserved it. Even more so, she didn't mean to insult and hurt her friends just because she was angry at her family. Especially not Mizuki.

For some reason she couldn't explain her threatening tears didn't feel like they were about her heartless father, her terrible sister, her thoughtless brother, or even about how badly she had acted towards her friends this afternoon.

This confusing and oppressive sadness followed her home on the walk from her local station and continued to dog her well after she crawled into bed. For some reason, she felt as if something precious had died for her, and that she couldn't even put her finger on what it was only added frustration to the sadness.

That night Erika had to use a sleep inducer to go to sleep.

In a rare form of self-indulgence, she allowed herself to sob quietly into her pillow as she awaited sleep.

For some reason...

* * *

After his cabinet car passed by Chigasaki, Leo got off at the station nearest to where the Sagami River emptied into Sagami Bay. He then walked from the station to the beach in front of the old Yanagishima Camping Grounds beside the river.

The time was 9:30.

The last time he walked this beach had been well over a year before and much later in the night. Really, it had been more morning than night then. It had also been at the height of winter. Then, not a single person had been on the beach but himself.

Now, though it was well after dark, many people were still walking up and down the beach. During the day this place would be crawling with summer beach goers frolicking in the waves or absorbing the sun's rays on the sands.

Off to the east in the far distance, Leo saw the Enoshima Sea Candle glowing.

He took his shoes off and stuck his socks in them, tossed his uniform jacket over his shoulder, and then headed east.

Three hours later he was standing in the shadow of that brightly light tower staring at the sea through the small framed structure that held up a bell.

The bell was supposed to be rung for good luck in a relationship. The associated legend around it involved a five-headed dragon that gave up his evil ways to marry a goddess. Nearby a place where people had been putting old-fashioned mechanical locks on a rusty fence for over a hundred some years stood. That was supposed to be for luck in a relationship too.

Leo left thirty minutes later without disturbing that bell or the fence.

None of the local cabinet stations were open at this early hour on a Friday morning, so he had to splurge for an AI taxi all the way back home. Crossing the threshold of his residence when the clock was closer to two in the morning than one, Leo was surprised to see the light on in the living room.

"Welcome home."

His sister's voice greeted him from that area, instantly bringing up a swelling feeling of guilt within him.

Turning the corner into the room, Leo sent his sister a contrite expression.

"Why did you stay up? I told you I was taking a walk."

Kaya smiled at him.

"Usually you at least let me fall asleep before you sneak out. I figured that if you went for a walk right after school something must be really bothering you. Figured you might need to talk about it afterward."

"But…"

Leo now felt really bad.

"…..what about school tomorrow?"

Kaya smirked at him.

"That's more your problem than mine. I don't have classes on Friday till afternoon."

Kaya attended University and her schedule on Fridays only had classes in the afternoon. Where she had plenty of time to sleep in late, Leo had to be at his desk at First High almost six hours from now.

 _"And she'll be there waiting."_

To cover his sudden facial expression change he apologized to his sister.

"I'm sorry."

She just shook her head side to side.

"It's not me you have to apologize to. Kaa-san was a bit disappointed when she called."

Seeing on Leo's face that he forgot about their mother's scheduled call, his sister moved to alleviate his concerns.

"Don't worry, I told her you were busy with your upcoming competition."

She then smiled indulgently towards him.

"She's really excited about it. She was disappointed she missed it two years ago. She and Oji-san are talking about coming home for it."

Leo's level of concern shot upwards immediately at this news.

"But her treatments! She can't…"

As a result of her Fortress-series legacy, their mother suffered from a debilitating neurological condition. She and their father had basically moved out of the country so that she can receive cutting edge treatment. Leaving for even a week could result in a major setback for her.

"You'd have a hard time stopping her if she wanted to."

His sister, who shared his concerns, knew exactly what was bothering her brother.

"She misses us…she misses you. You're her baby."

Leo could only look down contritely now. His sister knew as well as him how powerless their mother's children felt in the face of her near-paralyzing condition, and how the possibility that they too could face the same or worse one day hung over their entire family.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaya was skilled at diverting the topic when talking about their mother became too heavy for either of them to bear.

"Thanks….but no."

She also knew when not to pry.

"Okay, well, you know where I am when you change your mind."

He nodded his understand to her.

"Thanks Nee-san. Again, sorry."

She waved at him dismissively to indicate he needed to go to bed.

After a quick shower to wash away the sweat and beach sand, he collapsed on his bed and reached up to turn on his sleep inducer. He knew couldn't sleep without it tonight.

As he waited for the effects to take place, his mind once again drifted to the snide yet sultry voice he had kept hearing in his head all night long.

He began to paraphrase her words from earlier inside his mind from the moment he had first heard them.

 _"As if….THAT MAN…..could ever be worthy of a Daughter of the Chiba."_

He shut his eyes and tried to drive these thoughts from his mind.

 _"To think that…HE…..could ever be worthy of a daughter of one of the great numbered houses. Oh, he has some nerve…"_

To hear the voice of the woman he desperately loved say the words that disqualified him forever from her side was too much to bear.

 _"You really are a moron, aren't you?"_

That morning his dreams were all nightmares, and all ended in an emptiness he could feel in the pit of his stomach, even as he slept on.


	11. Chapter 11: Only Skin Deep

Tatsuya learned from Mikihiko during the first class break that Leo hadn't come to school yet.

By contrast, Erika had come to school on time, with a slightly different demeanor than the previous two days. Whether sulking was better than sullen and angry, Tatsuya couldn't be the judge of such things without seeing the results directly for himself.

During lunch in the Student Council Room Tatsuya heard from Miyuki that Leo arrived for the start of the third period. This brought some relief to him since he had been looking at the prospect of having to find Tomitsuka a worthy training opponent if Leo didn't show up for practice that afternoon.

Then he listened in to the conversation around the table and became concerned once more.

From the rumors being discussed, apparently Leo was giving Erika the "cold-shoulder" during third and fourth periods. Erika apparently took nearly half of fourth period to hide away in the ladies room. Now they apparently weren't having lunch together either.

Once both arrived for Shield Down training that afternoon, Tatsuya began to suspect the rumors he had heard at lunch were highly exaggerated. True, they didn't actually speak to each other, but they didn't seem all that angry at each other either.

Both immediately went into their first task of training their first-year counterparts. For two people not verbally communicating with each other they worked amazingly well together. Tatsuya noted that each worked off the other from visual cues from each other's posture.

Not for the first time did Tatsuya come to appreciate the almost eerie level of teamwork between his two friends. Even Miyuki and he, or Ayako and Fumiya, would have had difficulty with this level of non-verbal cooperation. Leo's time in the Chiba-dojo under Erika's tutelage was clearly effective for him.

Still, they weren't speaking to each other. Leo would watch Erika when she wasn't looking at him and she would do the reverse about twice as often. If they hadn't known each other's combat tendencies well already, they would have made a mess of such wordless cooperation.

Instead, they silently confused their first-year counterparts entirely and dominated them with ease. This of course was a valuable lesson for the first-years pair's team, so Tatsuya marked it down as being overall beneficial.

Tatsuya moved on to watching the Pillars Break training once he was satisfied that no matter their issues between them, both were professional enough to move on and train well together.

Only after picking up Miyuki to go home and reaching the station did the two notice Erika boarding a two person cabinet car alone, again.

Minami wasn't with them at the station like normal because she had another important assignment that evening.

Miyuki made arrangements with Minoru to have dinner at the Shiba home that evening to celebrate a successful week for him at First High and of treatments for his condition, the later reason of course went unmentioned.

The real reason for the dinner celebration though was two-fold. First, Minami finally got to make Minoru a dinner of her own preparation. For this she even had foregone accompanying him to his final treatment session and allowed his now free cousin that honor.

Tatsuya thought that twelve courses were a bit excessive and no one with the exception of Minoru was able to finish all twelve items in their entirety. To everyone's slight amusement, save for the chef and himself, Minoru ate every piece of food Minami had laid before him. By the end he looked like he was about to pop.

Letting Minami "host" Minoru for dinner was Miyuki's main intention for the evening.

Tatsuya had his own intentions though.

Having learned the good news from Sanada before lunch, a little champagne would be sipped to also celebrate Kyouko's relatively light punishment for having broken into the Emergency Broadcast System.

"You shouldn't have."

The usually buoyant Kyouko didn't quite have her usual spark as she watched Tatsuya fill her champagne glass.

"Pray tell, how did an underage youth acquire a bottle of the bubbly?"

Minoru and Minami both looked as if they had just been caught doing something naughty. Miyuki though, answered Kyouko's question with a beaming smile.

"Tatsuya-sama asked Sensei to assist."

Kyouko cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at her and then redirected that same expression back towards Tatsuya as he retook his seat.

"When I explained it was to celebrate your coming through the inquiry relatively intact, he was more than pleased to send one of his of age pupils out to procure it for me. I believe his exact words were 'Ojou-san has certainly earned some refreshment'."

Kyouko turned her eyes away and sighed as if she were annoyed.

"Does that man have any scruples at all?"

Being a rhetorical question, Tatsuya just smiled back wryly at her, then raised his glass to her. From his example their three companions followed his actions.

"On your continued career forward, kompai."

Their three companions joined him more raucously a split second later.

"Kompai!"

Once they took a sip, she finally lifted her own glass and tilted it slightly to them in acknowledgement.

"Alright right then, kompai."

The look in her eyes as she took her first sip seemed less than joyful.

A few moments later Miyuki reminded Minami of dessert.

As she rose, Miyuki went to join her in the kitchen. After a brief second where she looked as if she'd protest Miyuki's assistance, Minami relented with relative ease.

"Allow me to assist as well."

Minoru was already on his feet, if a bit wobbly from an over-filled stomach. This time Minami was prepared to resist.

"Minoru-sama, you are our guest. Please allow me….."

"Oh, please, do let him."

Kyouko broke in to add her weight to her cousin's cause.

Of course, it was entirely so that she could tease him.

"If you leave him with us, he'll just pine away till you return."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow to Kyouko's choice of words. He doubted any of them would understand that particular colloquialism from the North American continent for someone missing another person's presence.

Meeting his expectations, Miyuki and Minami both wore pleasant but confused expressions.

Surprising him though, her cousin clearly understood the meaning, or at least the inference, as he shot his slightly older relative an irritated expression, which she of course met with a very satisfied smile.

"If…that is Minoru-sama's wish."

Minami, sensitive to her love interest's moods, quickly allowed him to escape his cousin's verbal "tortures" by giving in.

"It is indeed."

Minoru's smile gave the truth to his words and they happily entered the kitchen together. Miyuki accompanied them with a smirk for Tatsuya before disappearing behind the doorway. She either understood that Kyouko wanted to speak to Tatsuya alone, or she was worried dessert might not make it out if these two erstwhile lovers were left alone together in the kitchen for too long.

"Nice to see you in a better mood."

They wouldn't have long, so Tatsuya initiated the conversation.

Still looking towards where the other three had just been, the mirth in Kyouko's eyes disappeared with her smile. After an indulgent sigh, she finally turned that empty gaze onto him.

"It's entirely an act on my part."

"I am aware."

Tatsuya said this before looking down and taking another sip of his champagne. Kyouko followed his example.

Returning his eyes to her, he asked her a question.

"May I ask, why did you not cover your tracks behind you in the first place?"

Kyouko's eyes widened slightly at his directness, then she turned her eyes away again.

"I've actually come up with some plausible excuses for that, if you'd like to hear them?"

Tatsuya couldn't help but smirk at her manner of answering him. That she was willing to play with this obviously painful topic showed she was on the way to recovering from her solemn mood. He nodded his affirmation.

"Well, for one thing, if I denied involvement the investigation would have refocused on First High, causing Miyuki-san and you some additional difficulties. No need to thank me."

Her sarcastic tone made Tatsuya smile a bit more. He raised his glass to her again as he replied.

"Falling on your sword for us is appreciated."

It was Kyouko's turn to smirk at his reply.

"Joking now? Ara, ara! How you have grown so much."

Then she sighed again and continued.

"The other good excuse is that, who else could have done it but me?"

Tatsuya understood her meaning well. Very few in the world possessed The Electron Sorceress's skillset. The authorities would naturally suspect her first or asked her to join the investigation.

"Then I would have compounded my error with lying. I doubt I would have got a wrist slap then."

She was right about that. Lying on top of her infraction would have resulted in a much harsher punishment than the warning she received that morning from the inquiry members.

"And yet neither is the real answer to my question."

The mirthless smile fell from her face as Tatsuya sent her a knowing look. She sighed before finding a response for him.

"You know what? The honest answer is that I don't know why I didn't clean up behind myself."

The smile returned but to Tatsuya it looked to be twinge with a sense of helplessness.

"In other words, at least subconsciously, you wanted to get caught?"

The look of sudden surprise on Kyouko's face slowly drifted away as she responded. Tatsuya had clearly hit his mark with that assessment.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I can think of for such a foul-up."

Despite his calm demeanor Tatsuya was gravely concerned. Kyouko was the person responsible for covering the tracks of all 101 Battalion activities, including his own. If she were displaying tendencies towards self-destructiveness, the entire battalion was at risk of exposure.

"I assume the Colonel has discussed this with you?"

A brief flash of anger swept over Kyouko's features. She understood Tatsuya's reasoning behind asking this question.

"Of course."

The tone of her reply held equal parts indignation and hurt.

Tatsuya wasn't her superior. Technically in rank she was his. He certainly wasn't trying to accuse her of anything, and immediately moved to restore a less confrontational mood. His personal trust in Kyouko was quite high. His question had arisen more in response to what their superiors in the Self-Defense Forces would think of her actions.

"Sanada said that you were immediately restored to duty. Clearly General Saeki and Colonel Kazama both do not consider this to be a major issue as far as your continued active service is concerned."

Kyouko looked away from him when he said this, but the "fire" in her eyes also disappeared. She looked into her champagne flute at the bubbles slowly rising in the lightly golden colored liquid as if she saw something mildly amusing. Then she placed it to her lips and downed the remaining contents. She responded as she sat the glass back on the table between them.

"They need me. I don't mean to sound arrogant but there's literally no replacement for me. It's why I got off so easily too. I simple can't be easily replaced…easily."

Tatsuya refilled her flute as she spoke. Setting the Magnum sized champagne bottle back into the ice bucket, he asked her the obvious next question.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She took the glass by the stem and held it under her nose. A brief second later she wordlessly toasted him by holding her glass up and Tatsuya nodded acknowledgement. After taking a small sip, she again looked at the bubbles rising slowly before her in the flute.

"But….."

She pasued before continuing, with her eyes penetrating the liquid as if it held all the answers to the questions of her life.

"…where does duty end and Kyouko begin?"

She returned the glass to her lips and after another small pull of fluid into her mouth, she elaborated on her own question.

"I joined the military to escape from the pain I felt over losing my fiancé and to give myself my own purpose for living. Yet now that I am so indispensable to them, I find that I miss the small things about the relatively normal life I so willingly ran from before. I can't help but feel that I missed an important chance…"

Her eyes never left the fluid as she spoke. Those eyes held confusion and anguish in them.

"I am sorry."

At Tatsuya's surprising words Kyouko at first looked confused, then returned a genuine smile to him.

"Oh heavens, for what?"

Her tone was light and mildly teasing, but Tatsuya couldn't help but feel the weight of her depression.

"If there had been another way….."

Sudden concern radiated in Kyouko's eyes. She quickly lifted her hand, palm out, to stop him from continuing.

"Stop right there."

Her tone was light and friendly, but firm.

"That wasn't your fault and I certainly don't blame you for anything."

She was clearly sincere in this feeling as she continued to speak

"You did what needed to be done. He was…"

"He" was a certain police detective that Tatsuya was forced to eliminate after his consciousness had been purged from his body by Jiedo Heigu. Having been turned into a dangerous puppet for his new master, and with nothing left of the original consciousness that was Chiba Toshikazu, Tatsuya did what was necessary to eliminate a very dangerous threat.

He had personally known Inspector Chiba or his partner, both of whom died as Jiedo's puppets, but that his actions had caused pain not only for one but two of the people he considered his friends weighed heavily on Tatsuya's thoughts these last few months.

After a brief pause, Kyouko gave words to Tatsuya's more rational thoughts on the subject.

"…..no longer himself. He wouldn't have wanted to be used as he was. You freed him, and I thank you for it."

Tatsuya didn't feel like being "thanked" by her for killing someone she clearly cared about. At least Erika had at first wanted to "avenge" her brother by "dueling" him. That both women so easily forgave him was something he couldn't comprehend. Had Erika or Kyouko had to kill Miyuki…..

Such thoughts led to places in his mind he didn't need to examine.

"I had no idea that you two had become that close."

Kyouko didn't seem the least bit surprised that Tatsuya had "guessed" the source of her recent anguish just from a simple discussion of her feelings for the fiancé she lost in combat several years before. Her reactions told him all he needed to know about how "close" Kyouko felt towards the late Inspector. That it had progressed to the point it caused her this level of self-reflection was the surprising part for him.

"That's the thing, we weren't. Not really."

After saying this she again took a sip of her champagne and then stared intently into the flute as she responded.

"One night I was feeling particularly lonely and I remembered the young detective and his 'enthusiasm' to help me. It was very endearing and cute."

She smiled at her reflection in the glass. The memory of the time right before the Yokohama Incident seemed to fill her with happiness.

"I know it's not what a 'good girl' would do, but I found out where he lived and showed up on his doorstep unannounced."

She blushed slightly and Tatsuya could sense her awkwardness building. He could infer what occurred after that and instantly understood her embarrassment.

"I told myself 'this is just two adults having some fun' and 'it's not an emotional thing at all'."

Her smile slowly faded as she continued.

"Then he wanted more than I thought I could give, and I had to cut it off."

The look in her eyes told Tatsuya that "cutting it off" had brought her no relief at all.

"I told him that I was not going to be able to see him for a while because of work, and that we'd talk again before the summer started."

Suddenly her eyes began to glow with intensity.

"And then he went and did a damn-fool thing and told me he was in love with me."

The look on her face indicated to Tatsuya that she still couldn't understand why he'd have done such a thing. Tatsuya could easily understand why Toshikazu would fall in love with her though. Not only was she beautiful and smart, but her vivacious personality made her a joy to be around. That more men didn't instantly fall in love with her was a mystery to Tatsuya.

"What made him do such a silly thing?"

She turned her eyes to Tatsuya as if genuinely expecting him to have an answer to something that was an enigma to her. All he could do was smile back sympathetically and shrug his shoulders. He knew deep down inside herself she already knew the answer to that question.

She turned away and took a sip of her champagne, then focused her eyes on a piece of art behind Tatsuya's right shoulder on the wall.

"Well I certainly wasn't ready for that. It had been my intention to have him drift away silently in the spring while I was 'busy with work' after all. No fuss, just two friends with fond memories of a late winter tryst."

Slowly the corners of her eyes had, during the entirety of the conversation, became moister. Her sad eyes were glowing.

"But for some damn reason, just like not covering up my involvement in the hacking of the EBS, I went and said something silly myself."

Her glowing eyes drifted slightly downward now.

"I told him that if he still felt the same way when we saw each other again, that I would listen to him."

Now a bitter expression caused her lips to curve unnaturally.

"I gave him false hope precisely when I should have been letting him down easy. Why would I do such a thing?"

Unlike before, they both knew that had been a rhetorical question, even if she did know the answer to it as clearly as her current conversation companion did. He didn't need well developed emotional skills to understand why Kyouko would want to give the Inspector "false" hope.

"Of course I wasn't 'too busy' to see him. I just wanted.…I wanted….."

She was close to her own answer, but she refused to make the final connection.

"…..well, I didn't know what I wanted from Toshikazu-kun."

She looked down at the table where she had just placed her champagne flute.

"I…I never wanted to feel the way I felt after my fiancé died on Okinawa again."

Looking up into his eyes again at last, Tatsuya could see the pain in those moist eyes.

"So I kept Toshikazu-kun at arms' length and hoped he'd go away from me on his own and I'd never have to feel that kind of pain ever again. After all, that's really why I joined the Self-Defense Forces and focused all my energy on work."

She refocused on the table.

"You know I got an email from him three days before he went missing."

She retrieved her glass from the table and looked off toward the entry way for the kitchen.

"It said that he still feels the same and doubts he'll change his mind….ever. He told me that if I wanted he'd go away and leave me alone. He also said that if I changed my mind, he'd listen to me too, at any time."

She wistfully smiled remembering it, but it was clear that she was on the verge of letting the moisture from her eyes condense into real tears and roll down her cheeks.

"For three days I kept opening and closing that email. Reading it over and over again. Looking for clues to….something, I don't know what?"

Her eyes snapped back to refocus on him.

"I sat on it for three miserable, fateful days. What could I have done, what could I have changed or prevented if I had only…"

She was on the verge of breaking down over the "what if" scenarios that she had probably been playing over and over again in her head to the last few months. It was Tatsuya's turn to stop her from going any further.

"Inspector Chiba's partner Inagaki would still have gone missing and he would have naturally investigated it. If you had been assisting him directly at that time it is just as possible you would have become a victim as well. Or you might have had to witness the events unfold just as they did but from much closer up. Either way, there is no point to speculation in this way. It will only lead you to assumptions that can never be proven or disproven."

All Tatsuya had for her was logic and truth. Without the deeper emotions needed for true sympathy, it was all he could offer her as solace.

"I know you are right, but that knowledge brings me no comfort."

He couldn't help but feel inadequate to that task of helping her through this. Not for the first time did he feel the frustration of his emotional limitations weighing on him.

"I…..I had a chance for….something more. And now I will never know what could have happened because I was too afraid to feel pain again."

She again looked him directly in the eyes. She again looked as if the water at the corners of her eyes would break their banks.

"And the truly ironic thing is, this feels just as bad as when my fiancé died. And we really barely even knew each other."

After a few seconds of silence her eyes again fell on her champagne flute.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you. You have your own problems, it's truly selfish of me."

Here at least Tatsuya felt he could offer her some effective relief.

"On the contrary, I wish there was something I could add to bring you some solace. You have helped me so much already, I only wish I could return the favor in some small way."

Now she looked up with a smirk on her face and almost laughed.

"You're kidding right? What you did for Minoru-kun? That alone has earned you a thousand generations of the entire Kodou Clan's gratitude, especially mine."

Then her eyes again became dark.

"I just…..don't know how to deal with this….regret. I'll never be able to tell him….."

She turned her eyes away again.

"I know it is supremely selfish, especially since I was the one who pushed him away and kept him there, but…"

She closed her eyes and a single tear dripped from the corner of each eye.

"…I'm so mad at him. How could he leave like that without giving me the chance to understand….."

Before Tatsuya could retrieve his handkerchief she had her napkin next to her face. Once the two small trails of moisture were gone she placed it back on the table and took her glass in her hands again.

"I am a terrible person, am I not?"

As she sipped at her champagne Tatsuya answered her question in a soothing and reassuring tone.

"You are not. I think you are someone that always tries to help others, no matter the consequences for yourself. I think that makes you a good person by definition."

Her eyes turned towards him with interest as he continued.

"I believe it is natural to be angry when someone you care about dies, especially unexpectedly and in the prime of their lives. I think that is an understandable reaction, even if the anger is directed at the deceased person. It shows that you actually cared about them enough to be frustrated by their actions that led to their demise. It also shows your own acknowledgement of the impact that they had on you, and that their absence will have on the rest of your life."

Tatsuya had felt his assessment was accurate and even profound in its own manner. To see Kyouko with a cocked eyebrow and disbelieving smirk on her face was not the reaction he had expected his words to garner.

"You really have grown up a lot, haven't you? Looks like going to First High was a good decision after all."

He knew she was teasing her usually taciturn younger colleague for his unusually long winded assessment. He also realized she was praising him too though.

"I'd like to think I am constantly growing as a person and that there are many factors involved, including my interactions with my 101 Battalion colleagues."

He smirked at her as he finally lifted his own champagne flute. After taking a sip he sat it back on the table and continued.

"However, I will freely admit that attending First High and my interactions with those my own age have had a significant and generally positive impact on me and my personal development."

Kyouko picked up her own glass again and smirked at him.

"So Miyuki WAS right to make you attend. She probably is right about other things too, you know."

Tatsuya realized Kyouko was talking not only about the reasons behind her recent troubles, Miyuki's "secret" plans, but also about Miyuki's determination to see Tatsuya receive the praise and acknowledgement she felt he deserved.

Unwilling to extend their conversation onto this "no win" track, he just smirked and nodded to her.

A few moments later her eyes became sad again. Seeing his confused look, she explained her return to sullenness to him.

"Well, tomorrow I face my pain head on."

He didn't understand and asked for clarity.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed again and placed her right cheek on her right palm with her elbow now ensconced on the table before her.

"I suppose it is a form of punishment assignment. They couldn't let me completely off the hook, now could they?"

Seeing Tatsuya cock his right eyebrow in continued confusion over her words, she told him the direct point.

"As someone who has assisted the 101 Battalion in the past, Inspector Chiba's personal data must be scoured for any potential information on the 101 that could fall in enemy or unauthorized hands."

At first Tatsuya thought forcing her to go through her recently deceased "friend's" personal data and items was indeed a particularly sadistic "punishment", but he just as quickly realized that the same skill set that made Kyouko indispensable to the Self-Defense Forces also made her the clearly most qualified executor of this difficult assignment.

"They want you to perform an information recovery operation on Chiba-san's property?"

She confirmed his unspoken assessment.

"Who better qualified?"

She smirked, but no joy could be felt from her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It starts tonight when I get home. I get to go through his and Sergeant Inagaki's online data sources and purge any potential issues related to me or the 101. Then tomorrow, I will return to his home and make sure no off-line evidence is left. Inagaki-san's stuff was already procured from the police storage unit it was stored in after his residence was returned to the owners. I only have to go through that stuff at the storage unit."

Tatsuya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why so late? They have been deceased for months now."

Tatsuya was genuinely surprised that it had literally been months since their deaths and only now was their data being assessed for potential issues.

Kyouko looked back at him sullenly as she responded.

"Truth is this was always my assignment. The Colonel was taking it easy on me and not rushing the issue. They don't really expect me to find anything compromising the 101 or myself anyway. This is just precautionary."

She sighed and focused her gaze back at the wall behind Tatsuya.

"Toshikazu-kun maintained his main residence at the Chiba Dojo, but he mostly stayed at a flat owned by the family in the city near his work. Since I was on the bio-scanner for entry already, it's natural to send me in. I have already confirmed no one else has been in the flat since his death. Data retrieval from his quarters at the Chiba Dojo has been judged to not be worth the effort to investigate, since it could result in an incident the SDF would rather not have to explain away."

The idea of an operative being discovered in the Chaba Dojo gave Tatsuya pause. Few private residences in Japan could have been more formidable espionage targets. If the Chiba caught the operative in action, a major breach in the relations between the SDF and one of their major contractors would be the least of the government's problems.

"I can rearrange my schedule tomorrow if you'd like my assistance."

His sudden offer of direct support clearly caught Kyouko by surprise. Her expression showed that she was genuinely touched by his offer.

"Thank you for offering but that won't be necessary. I think I want to do this alone."

Tatsuya nodded his understanding.

"Of course."

They both sipped at their champagne in silence for a few moments. Then a strange look of contemplation crossed Kyouko's face. After a few more moments she turned concerned eyes towards Tatsuya again.

"Speaking of people affected by Toshikazu's death, how has Erika….."

He never got to answer her next question. At that moment their three dinner companions returned.

"We're back!"

Miyuki proclaimed so happily as she carried in a tray with a tea kettle and five sets of cups and saucers. Beside her the still nervous looking Minami very carefully sat a tray with five plates and forks surrounding a very impressively looking Strawberry Shortcake occupying the middle.

"Who's ready for another of Minami-chan's amazing creations?"

Minoru, seemingly recovered from his previously bloated state. Looked downright happy at eating another of Minami's hand-made creations.

Kyouko smirked rather viciously at him.

"And its Minoru's favorite dessert too! How ironic!"

Her smile indicated it wasn't ironic at all but a foregone conclusion.

Tatsuya couldn't help that again both Minoru and Minami looked like they had been caught doing something naughty.

As she sat his cup and saucer before him, Miyuki shared a knowing smirk with her own love interest. This made Tatsuya suspect that once again Kyouko and she had been working behind the scenes to pull off this supposed "coincidence". In reply he could only give his beautiful fiancée and smile.

As they sipped on tea and ate their desserts Tatsuya couldn't help but noticed how Kyouko had already reapplied her "Ojou-sama mask". She laughed and joked as if all the pain she had just expressed had never happened at all.

Seeing his friend cover up her own pain once again, he questioned whether she was the only one doing so.

She had just been about to ask about the other person who was his friend and also effected by the late inspector's death.

After their "duel" on the day he returned her brother's ashes to their family, Erika had appeared to return to her normal exuberant self.

Having expected some natural tension to continue between them, Tatsuya was pleasantly surprised by Erika's apparent complete return to normal.

Miyuki and the other girls, plus Mikihiko, had all been suspicious of it, but as she soldiered on as her "normal" self for several weeks more, they eventually accepted that she was indeed as she appeared to be, fine.

But was she?

Until tonight Tatsuya had thought Kyouko was fine as well.

Now he knew better.

Even if Erika could forgive him for the part he played in ending her brother's life, does that mean she is truly alright?

Her recent odd behavior made him wonder if he had been wrong to assume the sincerity of her recovery from the shock of Toshikazu's death.

Now, including Kyouko, he had two friends he had to be concerned for, but then he remembered to correct himself.

 _"No, three friends. What effects Erika, effects another."_

* * *

"Still, I can't help but feel a little awkward about it."

Sayaka looked down at her beverage with concern and trepidation.

"Had I known, I surely wouldn't have come along."

Mizuki, with an equally awkward expression, also added her own discomfort about the situation.

"This whole thing is my fault. I feel so…"

By the look on her face it appeared that Mizuki was about to cry.

"Come on you two. You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

Erika, Mizuki, and Sayaka sat at a high top table outside of the food concession area in the shopping district they were visiting. Before each was a tray with food items and a frosty beverage of varying shades, depending on the girls' personal preferences.

These three, having declared after a few hours of shopping that they could no longer keep up with their other four companions without a break, had managed to separate for a snack while the others continued shopping.

As per usual on an early Saturday afternoon, both the food court and the shopping district around it was a beehive of activity. In stark contrast to the bustle around them, the three young ladies appeared to be somewhat tired due to their earlier activities. They sat listlessly at the table and picked lazily at the food before them.

"Miyuki planned this from the start and Shizuku didn't bat an eye when Miyuki told her."

Despite Erika's words, neither of her companions looked relieved.

"Still, I wouldn't have come along unannounced if I knew they'd be buying me a furisode too. This is what I get for listening to you Erika-chan!"

Sayaka sent Erika a crossed expression, which Erika returned with faux innocence.

"…what?"

Erika had invited Sayaka only after she had learned Sayaka was free on Saturday. Ensuring her that tagging along wouldn't be an issue, Erika failed to mention to her that they were going kimono shopping for Mizuki's introduction to Mikihiko's family.

Of course none of them knew Miyuki planned to surprise everyone with their own custom made furisodes as well.

Shaking her head at Erika's playacting, Sayaka continued her words with indignation on her face.

"You know how expensive they are! I feel like a total lush for just dropping in and still getting one. I did try to refuse, but Miyuki-san insisted."

Mizuki, still with a downcast expression, again reinforced Sayaka's feelings on the issue with her own.

"Me too, this whole shopping trip was my fault. I should have just refused from the beginning."

Sighing at her companions' intransigent attitudes, Erika rebuked them for their sullenness.

"You should have done no such thing. Either of you. She's buying me one too, and the others, you don't see me or them acting all morose about it. She planned on doing this from the very beginning. It's just something one has to except about Miyuki. She does these things."

Both of her friends twisted up their frowning expressions again, so Erika kept on them.

"Look, Shizuku's father is one of the wealthiest men in Asia, probably top one hundred in the world."

Then Erika looked away from them with a thoughtful expression before speaking again.

"And as for Miyuki….."

Her stunted statement catching both ladies' sudden interest, Mizuki urged her forward.

"As for Miyuki-san, what?"

Erika smirked back to her then as she lowered her tone of voice in a conspiratorial manner.

"Well….she's a Yotsuba, right?"

Mizuki seemed confused as she asked Erika for clarification on the point she had just made.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Erika looked at her with a slightly sympathetic expression before elaborating.

"Besides the fact that they might secretly be significantly wealthier than Shuzuku's father? Well, how about those seamstresses who fitted us earlier? And the Kimono shop in an unmarked location? You didn't find any of that suspicious?"

Mizuki furrowed her brows at Erika in slight frustration.

"What do you mean Erika-chan?"

Again Mizuki didn't get the point Erika was trying to make, but Sayaka's eyes widened in sudden understanding before she spoke.

"Erika-chan, you think that those ladies were…."

As Sayaka let her speculation remain unsaid with a look of slight terror on her face, Erika brazenly confirmed her theory.

"Of course they were from the Yotsuba! Didn't you see how they moved? What seamstresses need to have THAT kind of training?"

Mizuki's eyes finally grew to the size of saucers as the revelation reached her mind. From the way she nervously looked around them, Sayaka clearly thought Erika's tone, at least for this awkward subject, was far too loud.

"What?...what kind of training?"

The stunned Mizuki finally managed to ask another question. Erika, with a slight smile, took the straw of her drink from her mouth and answered her in a slightly disinterested tone.

"Combat training, of course."

"COMBAT TRAINING?"

Now Mizuki was looking around nervously as if a "combat" seamstress was about to pop out from nowhere and stab them with a knitting needle. Erika giggled at her companions' increased nervousness and then urged Mizuki to relax.

"Please calm down Mizuki. It really isn't a big deal. It's only natural for a group like the Yotsuba to have combat proficient employees. You never know when a sudden threat will pop up."

Sayaka had regained herself enough to press Erika further in a whispered voice.

"Erika-chan, are you saying Miyuki had a whole group of Yotsuba servants set up a shop just for us to get fitted for kimonos today?"

Erika shrugged with a smirk on her face as she replied.

"Is that so hard to believe Saya? They are who they are. I doubt it even caused any of them to bat an eye when she arranged it. That's just the type of organization those folks are."

Erika made the last statement as she moved around her food on her plate with her chopsticks as if she were looking for something particularly delicious to eat. Looking up a few seconds later she sighed again as Mizuki continued to look around them nervously.

"Really Mizuki, it's okay. I doubt they are putting weapons or tracking devices in the furisodes or anything like that. It's just clothes, I'm sure."

She then waved a flippant hand at both of them.

"It's just Miyuki's way of being generous. For someone raised in that family, this probably doesn't seem like very much to her at all."

After a few seconds of quiet between them, Sayaka spoke up again.

"Well…"

She still had a pensive look on her face.

"…even if you discount the cost and the effort involved, I still can't help but feel awkward. After all, considering all that happened in the past…"

Erika and Mizuki both gave her sympathetic smiles.

Both her companions were well familiar with the events from two springs ago. Neglecting entirely the part she played in the attack on First High by the Humanist terrorist groups Egalité and Blanche, Sayaka still had the awkwardness about her previous love interest in Tatsuya to cause additional awkwardness for her in their current situation. That his current fiancée and former sister was now buying her a very expensive item would naturally cause Sayaka some additional stress.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that at all."

Mizuki boldly stated so with a confident smile.

"After all, Erika liked him too and she has no issues with it."

Erika, who had been listening benignly to Mizuki speak up to that point, seemed to have a sudden facial twitch that resulted in minor pain if you went off her expression change alone.

"I'm sorry, Erika what?"

Sayaka, sitting across from Erika and with Mizuki between them, squinted at Mizuki as she asked for clarification.

"Um…well, um…..I, you see…."

For her part Mizuki instantly recognized her mistake, but couldn't find the words to extricate herself from the tense situation she had just caused. From one side Sayaka squinted at her with irritated interest. From the other side Erika glared at her with an angry look of betrayal on her face.

"….I see."

With these words Sayaka folded her arms across her chest and turned her squinted agitation toward Erika, who now looked around as if no one was at the table with her.

"And when did this all go down….Erika-chan?"

The sarcasm in her voice was plain for both of her companions to register.

"Um…..Mizuki's exaggerating it a bit."

"I am…."

Erika again glared at Mizuki, who was about to protest her innocence and dig her friend deeper into a hole, before she was able to bite her own tongue.

A few moments later, Erika finally met Sayaka's glaring expression head on.

"It was well after you and Blockhead got together."

By "Blockhead" she was referring to Sayaka's boyfriend since the Blanche Incident, Kirihara. Further evidence of this fact was demonstrated by Sayaka's glaring expression at Erika intensifying instantly.

"But while we were all going to school together though? Right?"

Erika flinched slightly at this obvious observation. Sayaka and Kirihara, being one grade older than them, had both graduated from First High only a few months before. That Erika's "interest" in Tatsuya had to have occurred while they were all in school together went without saying.

"And here I thought we were friends."

Erika looked at the still glaring Sayaka with an incredulous expression on her face.

"WE ARE! I…"

Then she calmed down and stared at her beverage with a rare contrite expression.

"….kept it to myself."

Sayaka cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at Erika and then directed an expression towards the still mortified looking Mizuki.

"I…well I, I kind of figured it out….on my own."

Sayaka smirked at Mizuki's answer and then returned that smirk towards Erika.

"Well…"

Sayaka's angry face began to break as she looked away from Erika's "puppy-dog" expression.

"….since 'supposedly' it was after I had moved on…"

A teasing tone reentered her voice.

"…I suppose, I can forgive you for not telling me sooner."

"Really?"

At Erika's exuberant question, Sayaka nodded slightly with a friendly smirk.

Muzuki, who up to this point looked like she wanted to flee, visibly deflated and relaxed with a sigh.

A few moments later, still smirking at Erika, Sayaka teased her some more.

"It's not like I don't understand his unique appeal."

Both of them smirked towards each other and nodded. For her part, Mizuki tried to look completely neutral about any "unique appeal" Tatsuya would have for her companions.

"So, what happened?"

Erika and Mizuki blinked in confusion at Sayaka's next question. Seeing their obliviousness, she sighed a bit and elaborated for them.

"With Tatsuya? You two clearly didn't get together, but…"

The expression on her face as she paused indicated she was trying to find the right way to say what came next.

"….did you ever…um…."

"OH!"

Erika suddenly understood Sayaka's question. After a look of sudden clarity, her expression changed to one that seemed to show slight regret.

"Nothing, I never pursued it. It was just a crush anyway."

In truth Erika had dropped her romantic pursuit of Tatsuya only after she got very dangerously close to the truth about his true familial connections. Even now the dark and dangerous expression on Tatsuya's face from that day still caused a cold shiver to run down her spine. Now, of course, the whole world knew Tatsuya was a Yotsuba, and the "Queen" Yotsuba's son to boot. Even so, Erika didn't return to pursuing him. Even if Miyuki and her own Yotsuba "dangers" weren't enough to stop Erika, the memory of the way Tatsuya looked at her that day broke any chance they could ever become a couple.

Erika was honest enough with herself to understand that someone that could look at her with that terrifying expression wasn't someone she could ever get close enough to. He'd always be "out of reach" to her.

"Plus there was always Miyuki, and Honoka, and Saegusa-sempai. The field was a little crowded."

Sayaka smirked at her response.

"Not like you to not take on a challenge."

Erika nonchalantly shrugged at her.

"Truth be told. Tatsuya alone was too big of a challenge. Never mind the 'harem'."

Both girls snickered at Erika's comment as Mizuki looked on them both as if they were slightly insane.

"So…."

Again, Sayaka forwarded the conversation onward.

"…..have you considered that your reluctance to pursue him might be because perhaps your heart really wasn't set on him?"

It was Erika's turn to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

At Erika's confusion, and Mizuki's as well, Sayaka sighed before explaining her point.

"Perhaps there's someone else that might be Erika's true heart's desire?"

Now Erika scrunched her face up and looked back in total confusion at Sayaka.

"Like who?"

From her expression it was clear Erika didn't have a clue of whom Sayaka could be talking about. Seeing this plainly on her friend's expression, Sayaka shot back a disbelieving look of her own. Turning towards their mutual companion for assistance, she then saw Mizuki sadly shake her head back.

"Really? Even now?"

Mizuki sadly nodded back to her.

"Yes, even now."

Sayaka pulled back her head in bewilderment and slowly shook it back and forth.

"What?"

With the same confused expression on her face Erika asked again what the cause of the issue was. Sayaka just looked back at her in stunned amazement.

A heavy sigh came from Mizuki, drawing attention to the fact that she had planted her right cheek in her right palm with a frustrated sadness showing on her face. Then she looked at Sayaka again and spoke.

"She's even made it worse."

Hearing the sad tone in her voice, Erika demanded an explanation.

"Made what worse? What are you talking about?"

Mizuki cut her eyes in frustration at Erika, and then sighed heavily again.

"What did she do?"

Sayaka asked with genuine concern on her face.

"Well…."

For the next three minutes, Erika tried hard to pretend she didn't exist, while trying to also not crawl under the table and hide. Mizuki, in stunning detail, recounted the events of the past two days and Erika's particularly unfortunate comments from Thursday evening. Sayaka, alternating between looking at Mizuki in disbelief at what she was hearing and staring at Erika with odd mixtures of pity and anger, clearly was having a hard time processing what Erika had done.

Finally, Mizuki went quiet and the rest of the table joined her for a good thirty seconds as Sayaka, with stunned open eyes, tried to process what she had just heard. Mizuki sat sullenly looking down at her food with a sad expression, and Erika tried not to look at either one in obvious shame.

"ERIKA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU?"

Finally Sayaka confronted Erika.

Erika partially hid her face with her hand as she began to defend herself.

"I…I didn't mean to. I already begged Mizuki-chan and everyone else's forgiveness."

Erika wasn't prideful enough to try to deflect her guilt. She took the accusatory look from Sayaka as just more punishment for her previous terrible choice of words.

"But to say something like THAT….and in front of him no less."

Erika turned to look at Sayaka with the mention of a "him" with slitted eyes.

"Him who?"

Erika asked in confusion.

Not answering her, Sayaka and Mizuki continued their conversation as if she weren't there.

"Just think about what that had to sound like to him."

Mizuki looked like she was about to tear up. For her part, Sayaka covered her stunned open mouth with her hand.

"Oh my! If you swap Erika-chan for Naotsugu-san, and him for Mari-sempai….OH MY!"

"Him WHO? Who are you two talking about?"

Erika was clearly on the verge of standing up and slamming her palms on the table.

"Poor Leo-kun."

Erika's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Leo's name. Mizuki nodded sadly in agreement with Sayaka's somber words.

"WHAT? LEO? What's that guy got to do with any of this?"

Both of her friends looked at her with expressions of sad frustration. Then slowly shook their heads in sadness.

"For someone so sharp in so many ways. What a glaring blind spot you have when it comes to him."

"Huh?"

Erika looked downright frustrated herself as she twisted up her face at these perplexing comments from Sayaka.

"She's downright oblivious is what she is!"

Erika looked with wide eyes as Mizuki angrily stated so to Sayaka.

"She has no idea what she really wants at all!"

Mizuki, in obvious frustration, pouted now as she glared at the table top.

"It's sad really. Very sad."

With these words and the accompanying melancholy expression on Sayaka's face, Erika had finally had enough.

"What is all this garbage about? What does Leo have to do with what I said the other night? None of this makes any sense!"

Mizuki, clearly angry with her mutually angry friend, was clearly about to blurt out her own hurtful words at her obtuse friend when Sayaka gently put her hand on Mizuki's forearm to rein her in.

"Erika-chan….."

In a calm and clear voice, Sayaka spoke with a soft smile towards Erika.

"…..what you said….would clearly have hurt Leo-kun the most. Don't you understand that?"

Erika looked back as if Sayaka had spoken another language to her.

"Of course she doesn't!"

Mizuki, still smoldering, answered for their friend. Erika looked on with confusion and disgust warring on her face over her friend's strange anger at her. Sayaka gently patted her forearm as she asked a follow-up question.

"Well, how did Leo-kun react?"

"What?"

Again Erika acted as if hearing strange sounds instead of words coming from Sayaka's mouth.

"He turned around without a word and marched back to school."

Sayaka again covered her stunned opened mouth.

"Oh no!"

"And she didn't even notice for half an hour."

Mizuki cut her eyes at Erika as she completed her statement.

After a few more moments of watching this scene unfold before her to her greater confusion, suddenly Erika smirked at her two friends as if they had been teasing her and she finally realized.

"Oh, I see what this is."

Her two friends shared a confused look before directing those expressions back on Erika.

"You two are doing that thing! Right? How many times must I say this?"

Erika folded her arms over her chest and smirked at them wickedly.

"Just because we hang out together, doesn't make that guy and me a couple. I don't know why this confuses everyone so much?"

As her friends looked at her as if she were insane, she blithely continued her statement.

"First of all, he returned to school because like the Blockhead he is, he forgot something. Second, what I said had no bearing on him at all. He's not from a numberless family."

"He's less of a 'Blockhead' than some people I know!"

It was Mizuki's turn to almost bound out of her seat and slam her hands angrily on the table. Sayaka tugged at her forearm to keep her in her seat as she tried to mollify the situation.

"Okay, let's calm down. First Erika, let's look at your second point. Why did you say Leo-kun wasn't from a numberless family? As far as I know the Saigou aren't members or descendants from the Hundred Families."

"Well…I…"

Now Erika looked genuinely confused as she found it hard to answer this question. The truth was she didn't have an answer to why she didn't count Leo as outside of the Numbers System. At least, she didn't have an answer for that that wouldn't lead her friends to deeper conclusions about Erika's thought processes about Leo that even she wasn't ready to acknowledge to herself.

"…..I suppose that is technically true. But that guy is the grandson of a Fortress Class magician. In Germany that would practically make him the equivalent of our Hundred Families, right? Clearly he is talented enough for that level. He's better at systematic magic than even Tatsuya."

Again, Sayaka looked to be using all her strength to keep Mizuki calm.

"It's that kind of strange logic that…"

Sayaka spoke quickly to cut off Mizuki's words before she said something hurtful.

"Erika-chan, while you may be technically right about how his lineage would be seen in Germany, talent alone in the Japanese magic community isn't enough to overcome the social structure of the Hundred Families. You may not see Leo-kun as numberless, but that doesn't mean HE sees it that way."

Erika had a sudden look on her face as if she had heard something outrageous, but realized it was the truth.

"Well….I guess, but he didn't say anything about it. Clearly he was fine."

"Idiot!"

Mizuki as on her feet and free of Sayaka's grasp at last. She glared down at Erika with her hands planted firmly of the table.

"He ran off right after you said it! Told you to ride home alone! And hasn't spoken to you since! What more evidence do you need?"

Erika had the rare for her look of being flabbergasted as she tried to respond to her angry friend.

"Uh…..we…..we've spoken since, a little."

Even in her own ears, her feeble defense sounded hallow.

"Then what was up with you hiding in the bathroom at lunch, huh? Who were you avoiding?"

With these words Mizuki clearly landed a "hard uppercut" to Erika's ego. Sayaka looked across the table at her in sad concern as she spoke.

"You hid in the bathroom so you wouldn't see him at lunch?"

"I…I…I did no such thing!"

Again Erika's retort sounded forced and lifeless. Having been on her back foot since this strange topic began, she suddenly remember her training. She quickly spoke up to try to gain the initiative in this conversation.

"And why are you monitoring my bathroom time Miss Nosy? What does that say about you?"

At these words Mizuki';s mouth fell open. As she covered it with her hands her cheeks went bright pink and she descended quickly back to her seat.

"Please, calm down! Please."

By the way Sayaka was looking around them nervously, they had begun to attract unwanted attention to themselves.

"I am calm. I'm not the one keeping track of bathroom usage."

At Erika's smirking retort Mizuki practically growled at her.

"Arrrrr!"

"Okay, okay! Let's take it down a notch."

Sayaka, clearly near her wits' end with these two, looked exasperated as she tried to settle everyone down.

 _"Good, Mizuki is embarrassed and Saya is tired. Perhaps they'll shut up about this now."_

Erika's hopes were not to come to pass though.

"Erika-chan, imagine how what you said must have sounded like to him."

Erika rubbed at her head as Sayaka continued the conversation despite her unspoken wishes for the contrary.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

While Mizuki looked at her again in angry frustration, Sayaka calmly elaborated for her.

"You basically said a child of the Hundred Families, in this specific case another Chiba, was too good for a numberless person to marry, no matter how talented. Can you at least acknowledge that Mari-sempai is a superbly talented magician?"

Erika smirked mercilessly as she replied.

"I guess, if blowing smoke in opponents' faces counts as magical talent."

Sayaka sighed in frustration at Erika's "acknowledgement". Sayaka had also once held a grudge against Mari, an unfounded one. Since she learned the truth she no longer resented Mari.

Erika though still resented Mari for her own reasons. The primary reason being named Naotsugu-nee-san. This was a topic Erika needed to address and sooner rather than later, since one day soon they would be family. Sayaka though wasn't ready to deflect the topic to another track that may be even more frustrating for Erika to travel than the current one.

In her mind, Sayaka thought to herself _"one problem at a time."_

"Can you not imagine how that sounded in Leo-kun's mind? Especially coming from your mouth?"

Erika looked at her in genuine confusion.

Seeing her friend's continued obliviousness, Mizuki sighed before laying her head in frustration on her crossed arms.

"See! She's either the greatest actress of our generation or a complete idiot!"

Erika stared at her half helplessly and questioned Mizuki attitude towards her.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

Mizuki popped her head up intent to answer.

"Because…arrrrrr!"

Then Mizuki gave up with a light roar of frustration and put her head back on her folded arms, this time looking away from Erika.

"Erika-chan, don't you understand that you hurt Leo-kun deeply by saying that?"

Erika genuinely seemed incapable of understanding that she could hurt Leo by what she said in front of him.

"Well….I…I wasn't talking about him."

Sayaka shook her head at her before continuing.

"Think about your words. You said 'a son of the Chiba was too good for a numberless magician to marry'. Think of how that sounded to Leo-kun."

Erika looked like she was heavily pondering this, but as the quiet reflection continued it became apparent she still couldn't put two and two together.

Without turning to look at her or lifting her head off her arms, Mizuki again expressed her frustrations to Sayaka.

"See! See what I've been dealing with?"

Erika sent the back of Mizuki's head a crossed look, but again Sayaka moved to diffuse the tesnsion with her words.

"Erika-chan, change the word 'son' for 'daughter' and say the words again."

Sayaka knew Erika was a very intelligent young lady who thought quickly on her feet. Truth was she was probably the quickest thinker she knew outside of Tatsuya. She suspected, as did Mizuki too, that in this one particular case, since she hadn't come to terms with her own feelings related to Leo. That she wasn't intentionally playing dumb, but had applied some type of subconscious mental block where her feelings for Leo were concerned.

To them it seemed that Erika's mind had put Leo into a kind of "Friend Zone" as a protective measure against the possibility of having a romantic relationship with him. Erika was notoriously independent minded, which isn't odd considering her family situation. That she would "protect herself' from "entanglements" was a concept that fit Erika's personality well.

Sayaka, knowing her friend wouldn't have a fulfilling life without love, gently and patiently wanted to lead Erika's conscious mind to overcome her own subconscious fears.

"I'll repeat them back to you as Leo must have hear them."

Slowly, Sayaka repeated the words Mizuki had minutes ago said had come from Erika's mouth to her that had stunned her so greatly.

"'Marry a numberless nobody'."

Erika tensed up immediately at this phrase she deeply regretted saying that Thursday evening.

"'As if…..THAT MAN…..could ever be worthy of a Chiba'."

Having the statement she had made altered to replace the female implied by Erika to be Mari with the masculine words, suddenly Erika's eyes widened and a new tension filled her mind.

"Ok, now wait a….."

Her desperate sounding plea to stop had made Sayaka pause in her tracks, but their companion had no such scruples against pressing forward on Erika.

Sitting upright again, Mizuki locked intent eyes with her friend. She would not allow Erika off of this particular "hook".

"'To think that…HE…could ever be worthy of a daughter of one of the great numbered houses'."

Erika cringed as Muzuki's paraphrasing of her own words struck her mind. She turned away sudden from her friend's intense glare that even her glasses couldn't filter the sincerity of now.

"Okay! OKAY! OKAY!"

Erika waved her hands at her friends in mild desperation.

"I see the problem."

"You do?"

Both of her friends said this at the same time in mutual surprise. They both had suspected that the infamously obstinate Erika would need more than one session of their benevolent "torture" to gain a breakthrough moment.

"Of course I do."

Erika had a look on her face as if she had had a revelation. Her two friends shared pensive glances in disbelief.

"You think Leo has a "thing" for me?"

At the previously solemn sounding Erika's suddenly light and frivolous tonal change, both of her friends began to frown. They both had instantly begun to suspect their hopes for a breakthrough had been figments of their imaginations.

"OF COURSE WE DO!"

Even Sayaka had had about enough with Erika's obtuse attitude as she and Mizuki again replied together.

"Well that's…..that's just silly. He's never, not even once…."

"You are truly a complete and total idiot where Leo-kun is concerned Erika-chan."

For the first time Sayaka, to Erika's obvious amazement, expressed her own building frustrations with her out loud.

"What…I….."

"It was painfully apparent from the first time I saw you two together that you…"

Sayaka was no longer in the mood for Erika's obstructions and deflections as she interrupted her with ease.

"…..that he has…feelings for you. Deep, romantic feelings for you."

Finally, without any more sugar coating for Erika's benefit, Sayaka laid the naked truth on the table for her to plainly see. Mizuki enthusiastically nodded in agreement with Sayaka's words. They looked on as Erika blinked in confusion, seemingly unable to process what she had just heard.

Then Erika began to crack a smile, much to her companions' bewilderment.

Then a noise came from Erika's mouth as she covered it quickly with her hand, using the index finger of her free hand to wag at them.

"Ah…..ah ha, Haha, hahahahaha."

She was laughing, almost hysterically.

"This is serious Erika! You hurt him!"

Mizuki was again on her feet, slamming her palms on the table.

Despite the seriousness of her friend's reaction, Erika had a hard time regaining her composure

"Ah….you…..come on guys, really? That guy? I hurt HIM? Really?"

Mizuki fell back down in her seat, all the angry seemingly replaced by deep sadness. Seeing the same look on Sayaka's face Erika finally stopped laughing and tried fix the aweful situation she had just created

"Look, it's not like he hasn't had plenty of opportunities to express these 'deeper feelings' you claim he has for me. You guys are trying to make something out of nothing. He doesn't feel that way for me."

Still radfiating sadness from their expression they again turned their eyes to Erika.

"Do you see why I despair of her now?"

Mizuki's words felt like a stab to Erika's heart. She finally realized that they were both being completely serious with her. She also realized they were both very disappointed in her.

"Erika-chan, discounting entirely your apparent mental block about how Leo-kun feels about you, can you not see that at the very least, as his VERY close friend,….."

"VERY, VERY, VERY, spend all their free time TOGETHER, CLOSE FRIEND!"

Sayaka continued after the exasperated Muzuki finished adding emphasis to the words Sayaka had just spoken, a clear sign that she was that frustrated with Erika now.

"….um….yes. Can you not see that at the very least your words hurt him deeply?"

Erika tried to brush it off with a hand flip and a smirk, but now the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. Instead she looked very uncomfortable.

"You guys are really making him out to be much more sensitive than he is….."

She turned away and looked off at the shoppers walking past, but you could sense the warring thoughts in her mind even as she tried to effect disinterest.

"…..BUT YES, I can see that I need to offer a specific apology just to him."

Without turning around Erika crossed her arms over her chest, almost pouting now.

"We okay now? Can we please talk about something else?"

"You said he's never expressed deeper feelings for you, right?"

Sayaka's words made Erika roll her eyes in frustration.

"Here we go again."

"What if he did?"

Without turning to look at them again, Erika's expression darkened suddenly

"Huh?"

She wasn't angry, but whatever she was thinking about clearly had a negative effect on her state of mind.

"What if Leo-kun confessed his love for you? How would you react?"

"Huh? What? Come on now."

Erika tried another fake smile as she tried to dismiss Sayaka's question, but there was no joy coming from her despite her attempt.

"Seriously Erika-chan! What if Leo-kun told you he loved you? What would you say?"

Mizuki now asked the same question, even more forcefully than Sayaka had.

"I….I….."

For a brief moment it seemed that Erika, now staring across the shopping walkways before them at something that judging by her expression terrified her, was about to let the words inside her heart finally pass her lips.

"…..can you two not think about anything but relationships? Is this what happens to the female brain when they become a couple? If so, it's not for me, I can tell you that!"

Her two friends, for want of helping their friend to come to terms with her own heart, deflated as Erika again, true to her nature and training, deflected their "attacks", verbally dodging their "blows".

They both deflated in frustration and sadness. Clearly today was not "The Day".

But neither knew when "The Day" for Erika would finally come, and they were growing concerned with each passing day.

All of Erika and Leo's friends stood with them in their mutual concern.

These two, so seemingly perfect for each other. So obviously concerned for each other over everyone else, where slowly seeming to be growing farther apart from one another.

"She's not going to answer us. She's afraid of the answer."

Erika turned stunned eyes at Mizuki's calm statement.

"I….i am…"

Erika couldn't even muster a response.

"But she did answer another question with that reaction, did she not?"

Having been deeply sad just moments before, Sayaka began to smile softly again.

"Huh? What answer? What are you talking about?"

Erika maintained her confusion as if it were protective armor for her heart.

"She did, didn't she!"

Sayaka nodded at the suddenly revived spirts of Mizuki.

"She certainly did."

Erika, realizing that the conversation could restart if she began to protest again, dismissed the whole incident with a frustrated growl before shoving her beverage straw back into her mouth.

"Arrrrrr! You two are crazy!"

Her friends giggled slightly at having frustrated her so. She still didn't realize that she had exposed her heart to them, if ever so slightly though.

"Ara! You've already finished?"

Miyuki looked down at the three around the table and spoke out. Beside her were Minami, Honoka, and Shizuku. None carried any bags, as was typical of shopping in the modern era. Whatever they purchased would be shipped to their homes directly no later than tomorrow afternoon.

"Please, you need to eat too. We don't mind at all."

Sayaka rose and bowed to the four new arrivals as did Mizuki. Erika just nodded towards them as she spoke.

"We were beginning to wonder if we'd ever see you guys again."

Something about Erika's looks, tone, and demeanor told Miyuki she was agitated for some reason.

"Sorry, we lost track of time."

Minami briefly looked sideways at her mistress as if she thought Miyuki's excuse for their tardiness was a hallow response.

"Is everything alright?"

As usual, Honoka was the last of the new arrivals to read the mood of the table and the first to ask out loud what perhaps should have been saved for discreet whispers later.

"Oh! Yes, we were just teasing Erika a little."

Sayaka smiled awkwardly as she said this.

"She can dish it out, but she's not so adept at taking it."

Mizuki said this about her friend while directing intent eyes at her.

Erika responded without sparing her a glance in her usual half-interested manner.

"….whatever. I don't think I care for this new bold Mizuki-chan you're becoming. Clearly, Miki has been a bad influence on you."

Sudden flustered, Mizuki retorted in a manner that reinforced Erika's point about Mikihiko's influence on her.

"His name is Mikihiko!"

Everyone, including Erika, had to suppress a giggle at the now cliché typical response coming now from the girlfriend as well.

"See, my point exactly."

* * *

The four new arrivals returned to the table a few minutes later with their own lunches to find Erika scanning the far walking area with mild interest and Sayaka apparently working to keep a nervous Mizuki from hiding her head in her blouse.

Shizuku asked the obvious question.

"What's wrong now?"

Sayaka responded with an awkward smile.

"Mizuki-chan saw some girls she went to elementary and middle school with."

Erika smirked back at the nervous looking Mizuki.

"Apparently they weren't friends."

"It's not like…..they're my enemies or something like that."

Mizuki timidly responded.

"I don't have enemies, I hope."

In her own way Erika tried to comfort her.

"You don't, trust us."

Miyuki gently asked what the issue was as she and the other four joined the three around the table.

"Then what's wrong Mizuki-chan?"

Mizuki looked like she was trying to position herself so that if anyone looked that way from the far side they'd only see Minami and Honoka's backs.

"It's just….they were the 'popular' girls."

Then she gingerly pointed in the gap between Minami and Honoka.

"Especially that tall one. Her name is Akiko."

Slowly they all turned to try to nonchalantly observe the gaggle of girls looking into the shop windows. The "tall" one was half a head taller than her companions. There were four girls total and just from looking at them they all understood why Mizuki wished to avoid them, especially the tall one.

"Plus…they didn't know I was a magician. I'd feel awkward having to explain why I lied to them all those years."

Erika turned a feral look of disgust towards Mizuki, not intended for her friend, but the situation.

"Why, you said you weren't friends. Who cares what they think?"

Mizuki looked down as if she didn't have a good answer.

"It's just….well…."

Honoka spoke into the gap when Mizuki couldn't continue.

"I understand Mizuki-chan. It was awkward meeting up with people from my middle school suddenly in public too. It didn't take them long after I didn't attend high school with them for them to figure out I was at First High. It just feels weird to try to explain that kind of thing to them."

Shizuku, who had gone to school with the same girls Honoka had, nodded agreement as she reinforced the point.

"Even more so now that Humanist agitation has turned a significant portion of the public against magicians too. You just don't know what kind of reaction you'll get from regular folks these days."

"Not to mention what happened in Brazil."

At Sayaka's words everyone solemnly nodded agreement except Erika, who was giving off the impression she wanted to go confront the girls, who honestly hadn't done anything wrong at all to this point.

"It's perfectly fine if Mizuki-chan doesn't want them to see her. As Erika has already said, she doesn't owe them any explanation at all."

Another round of thoughtful nods accompanied Miyuki's statement.

"That's right. And I'd hate to have to punch a girl in the jaw today, but I will."

Everyone now understood that something had occurred earlier to put Erika on edge. To diffuse the building awkwardness, Miyuki laughed a bit while she nodded agreement. Everyone joined her in a little tense laughter except Erika and Minami. Erika was focused on the girls Mizuki didn't want to see her and Minami was focused on Erika, whose tense state had put her on alert as well.

"Oh my, is that…."

At Sayaka's words, every eye at the table followed where her head was aimed.

"It is him."

Shuzuku also seemed to recognize the person Sayaka had just seen.

"What? Who…."

Minami seemed to feel awkward she hadn't identified this "suspect" before her companions had.

"Wow, speak of the devil….."

Honoka directed a strange look at Sayaka before speaking her concerns over what she had just said.

"Leo-kun isn't a devil. He's very nice actually."

Sayaka blushed slightly at Honoka thinking she had said something negative about Leo.

"I know, it's just an expression, a figure of speech."

"It is? What does it mean?"

Before Sayaka could respond Shizuku whispered into Honoka's ear.

"I'll explain it later."

Clearly still not fully understanding, Honoka dropped the issue once Shizuku promised to explain it to her. These two had that level of understanding and trust between them.

"What is that guy doing here?"

With these words from her, more than a few eyes at the table began to subtly probe Erika's response to the sudden and unexpected arrival of "that guy".

"What indeed? It looks like he's carrying a suit bag."

At Miyuki's words she also observed Erika squinted even more and frowned slightly in the direction of Leo, whom was apparently oblivious to their presence across the food commons from where he was walking.

"I bet it's his new suit for Mikihiko-kun's brother's engagement party."

Erika turned the squinting expression back towards Mizuki for a moment before redirecting it in Leo's direction.

"Why would he carry such a thing around? It can be shipped to his house like normal. Idiot."

Miyuki found it interesting that Mizuki now sent the side of Erika's head an angry look at her calling Leo an idiot. She was convinced now that something had happened between these three before their arrival.

"All Mikihiko-kun said was that Leo-kun wanted to buy a new suit."

At Mizuki's rather irritated answer Erika twisted her lips up into a wry smirk.

"Why would he need a new suit? He has a few already."

Erika threw this info out as if it were nothing, but the usually docile Mizuki sent her back a question with an unusually feral smile for her.

"Does he now?"

Sayaka, also with a slight smile, added on as Erika seemed to tense up for some unknown reason.

"Things can become damaged when shipped. Perhaps he doesn't want anything to damage it before someone important sees him wearing it?"

Miyuki found the phrasing of this conversation very interesting. Judging by her continually degrading facial expressions Erika was of the opposite opinion.

"Maybe he's trying to impress someone?"

Honoka, a little slow on the uptake of the conversation, suddenly had glowing eyes in revelation. Now all the girls were finally on the same page about "who" Leo might be trying to impress. Erika now looked as if she had bit the inside of her cheek.

"Maybe Honoka-chan."

As Miyuki agreed with Honoka, Sayaka and Mizuki both seemed rather pleased to see Erika so discomforted.

"Oh no!"

At Mizuki's sudden proclamation, it was the previously irritated Erika that nearly bounced out of her seat.

"What? Where?"

More than a few eyes looked at her in surprise at this response instead of towards Leo, where apparently Mizuki had seen some "danger".

"She's seen him."

At Mizuki's concerned sounding words Erika asked for clarification.

"Who's seen him?"

"Akiko-san has seen Leo-kun. This isn't good."

Miyuki, and several others present, were having a hard time joining Mizuki's concern level. Mostly because they were amused at how concerned Erika seemed to be about the apparent danger to "that guy". Her eyes, always sharp, now bore in on something across the way from them, her already frowning expression became downright angry suddenly. After a few smirking smiles the rest followed her and Mizuki's lines of sight.

They saw the group of Mizuki's former female school mates giggling and laughing as they approached Leo from the opposite direction. They were clearly looking at and talking about him.

"Are they making fun of him?"

Erika barely said it as a whisper but everyone present spared her a concerned glance. Erika, always cat-like in her reflexes from her Chiba dojo sword training, seemed to coil up with energy as if she planned to spring across the entire area at the slightest provocation.

"He's seen them now."

Shizuku's words were correct. Leo smiled awkwardly at the taller one named Akiko who apparently was the leader. Then he shyly looked away as if he'd pass them without a word but as they came together she spoke out to him with a smile. All the girls around her giggled slightly as Leo replied and rubbed nervously at the back of his head.

"Too late! Poor Leo-kun."

At Mizuki's desperate sounding words Erika turned back with angry concern before refocusing on Leo.

"What is she saying to him?"

Honoka didn't expect an answer but Minami gave her one.

"She asked him if he was a magician."

Realizing that perhaps she shouldn't have revealed her lip reading abilities so easily, Minami directed a concerned look at Miyuki.

"Go on."

At Miyuki's encouragement Minami returned to the task at hand.

"He said yes. She asked if he was at First or Fourth High. He responded First High. She asked if he knows Shibata Mizuki."

At the mention of her name Mizuki shrank even more as she made a whimpering sound. Miyuki was focused on the tension building from Erika's direction though. She could see the clenched fist digging her nails into her palm.

"She said that they had all gone to school together with Mizuki since childhood but that they never knew she was a magician till she left for First High. She said he should tell Mizuki that Akiko-san said hello. He is now begging her pardon for not introducing himself. He told her his name. She told him hers and now the other girls' names too."

Minami knew no one here cared who these girls were outside of their obvious leader so she didn't mention their names. The others were inconsequential.

"He asked her how she knew he was a magician. She said….."

Minami paused awkwardly at this point, as if she were uncertain how to proceed.

"He's blushing! Why is he blushing like that?"

Honoka's intense interest forced Minami to explain.

"She said she knew he was a magician because he was so handsome."

Erika suddenly pushed her jaw forward and tilled her head to the left slightly. Every time Miyuki had seen her do this before it was a prelude to a sparring match or actual combat.

A second later Erika quit watching the drama unfold across the food commons as if she were perfectly fine.

"She's clearly no threat to Idiot."

Only those that knew her well could see through the façade of her affected attempt at disinterest.

"That's not true Erika-chan!"

Mizuki suddenly became very agitated.

"We called her…'The Man-eater' for a reason."

Everyone directed incredulous stars at Mizuki. It was clear that they thought calling this admitted attractive high school girl by such a grandiose appellation was over the top.

"You called her 'The Man-eater' in middle school?"

Shizuku voiced their mutual doubts, but Mizuki nodded with great concern showing.

"She only went after other girls boyfriends! She's the most popular girl in school for a reason. She ruins relations and then leaves the boy's heart-broken."

"Then they are a bunch of fools. Especially since they all know about her reputation now."

Erika looked completely relaxed now but Miyuki could still see that tightly clenched fist.

"But Leo-kun…."

"Is a big boy. He can handle things for himself."

Erika instantly dismissed Mizuki's concerns.

"What are they doing now?"

Honoka's question redirected everyone but Erika's eyes back to the drama on the far side of the area. She and Leo were touching data terminals. This was a quick way to exchange contact information.

"They appear to be exchanging contact info."

The eyes again fell on Erika to see her reaction. She smirked like she was being entertained by what they heard but Miyuki started seeing the tendons in that clenched fist of hers begin working under her skin.

 _"Poor Erika-chan."_

Minami again read the lips for them.

"She said he should call her some time. He said he might just do that."

Erika's right eye twitched slightly hearing that last part.

"She said she hopes to hear from him soon. She said she couldn't believe those girls at First High wouldn't have him tied down already, since he's such a….bishounen."

"Ha!"

Erika released a tiny laugh hearing that.

"Oh my! He's blushing again."

Erika twisted her lips up in a dismissive smile at Honoka's description of the action she was witnessing.

"He said that it was nice to meet her and her friends and that he hoped to talk to her again soon."

This time Erika's eye twitch was accompanied by a jaw clench. Miyuki could see by their reactions that she wasn't the only one at the table noticing Erika was having a hard time maintaining her façade of disinterest. That clenched fist's tendons were practically flying under the skin on the back of her hand now.

Did she turn from watching because of disinterest or to avoid pain? Miyuki would have staked her life on the latter.

Leo said goodbye to Akiko and her friends and they proceeded in opposite directions, Leo still blushing and the girls looking back over their shoulders at him and giggling.

Once Leo was out of sight the girls refocused on each other.

Even though Erika looked like she was perfectly fine with what had just been witnessed by them, no one wanted to speak up about it.

After about fifteen seconds of deathly silence between them Erika laughed again.

"Ha!"

After the girls exchanged a few timid glances Erika spoke again.

"Bishounen? THAT guy a bishounen. Your former classmate is an idiot too if she thinks that idiot is a bishounen Mizuki."

Her abrasive words made Mizuki glare at her again while all the others again exchanged tense and questioning looks.

"Ha! Some people."

Erika shook her head with that laugh and affected a smile as if the whole incident had amused her, but no one present could have been confused as to her real feelings about it. She was clearly disturbed by it all.

"Your right Erika-chan. Leo-kun certainly isn't someone one could call a bishounen."

As usual it was Honoka who made the first step into the "mine-field".

Despite agreeing with what she just said, Erika gave Honoka a rather suspicious and unhappy look.

"I'd say he's more of the rugged, handsome type. A kind of 'man's man' really, with that square cut jaw and all those muscles."

Honoka stepped on the first "mine" in the "field" without any fear. No one else at the table yet had to courage to try to pull her back from the brink as Erika's eyes narrowed into fine slits at her words.

Misinterpreting Erika's glare, Honoka "tired" to correct what she thought was the issue.

"Not that he's not cute! He's very cute really."

"It's his blue eyes."

To everyone's surprise it was the normally quiet Minami that agreed to help pull Honoka out of Erika's line of fire. Erika turned a suspicious glare now on her.

"They're very rare even among Japanese magicians who have a high proportion of European DNA in their recent lineage. They go well with his more European build and bone structure. The combination is rather very attractive."

Miyuki was having a hard time not smiling at Minami for her honesty. Erika wasn't smiling at all though.

"He's definitely the 'hero' type."

Shizuku now drew a stunned Erika's gaze on her with this comment.

"He's the type of guy that makes you feel safe all the time."

Erika curled her lip up at Shuzuku's assessment.

"Safe? That guy?"

"I can see that too."

Now Sayaka weighed in with a slight smile that seemed to irritate Erika instantly.

"But I think it's his voice that sells the whole package."

Now Erika twisted her face up in disgust and confusion.

"His voice?"

"Yes, it's a nice baritone. Not as deep as Juumonji-sempai's bass tone but it fits Leo-kun perfectly."

Erika looked completely betrayed to hear Miyuki finally express admiration for Leo. Judging by the head nods around the table she was the only one that disagreed with the assessments given so far. Erika seemed downright bewildered by the other girls' admiration for Leo as a man.

"Truth is he, along with Tatsuya-kun and my Mikihiko-kun is one of the most attractive boys in our class."

Erika leered hard at Mizuki who finally joined the others in praising Leo.

Then her face went slack and she leaned back in her chair while folding her arms across her chest. Then a smirking smile crossed her face.

"I had no idea this was a meeting of the Idiot Admiration Club. I certainly wouldn't have attended if I had known."

At her dismissive and somewhat harsh comments Mizuki looked as if she wanted to reach over and smack Erika across the face.

"Erika-chan?"

Miyuki's voice broke the building tension instantly. Everyone directed interested expression towards her.

"Do you not think Leo-kun is a handsome man?"

For a split second Erika looked as if Miyuki had asked her to do quantum physics before a group of physics professors. Her discomfort was plain to see across her face, yet a split second later she relaxed with her smirk showing again and flippantly waved her hand.

"I suppose if you're into that type of guy."

Her dismissive attitude re-fired Mizuki's anger towards her, but Honoka again boldly stepped into the "mine field".

"You don't like ruggedly handsome men Erika-chan?"

Erika was clearly shocked to hear Honoka ask her that.

"Look, I didn't say….."

"Or men with Blue eyes?"

Minami asked with genuine interest showing, which further threw Erika for a loop.

"I never said…"

"Can't you even say you find him attractive Erika-chan?"

Sayaka smiled with sympathy at her foundering friend.

"It's not like saying you're attracted to him is the same as saying you're in love with him?"

At Mizuki's rather direct challenge of her friend Erika's eyes budged out a bit.

"In love? Who….who said….anything about being in love? Sheesh, you people."

Miyuki wasn't the only one who began to smile brightly at Erika choosing to focus on the "in love" part of Mizuki's question instead of the "attracted to" part. Mizuki may not have intended to do so, but she had delivered a telling blow to her friend.

Erika crossed her arms and rolled her eyes around as if she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her.

"Can you people think of anything other than 'love' and 'boys', sheesh! You people!"

Without knowing the details, yet, of what had occurred before she had arrived at this table, Miyuki felt that Erika's now obvious irritation over being pressed too hard about Leo, combined with witnessing basically make a date with another girl, probably had pushed Erika to her edge for one day.

Before Miyuki could change the topic someone else did it for her.

"Of course we can Erika-chan."

Sayaka smiled warmly at her friend who seemed on the verge of pouting. Sayaka smiled with sympathy, understanding, and compassion for Erika, who was one or two statements way from going on the defensive for the rest of the afternoon. No one would have any further fun if Erika stayed angry for the rest of the day.

A few seconds later Sayaka noticed Miyuki smiling with understanding towards her. Miyuki sent her a nod of approval for the tact she had just displayed.

"Good!"

Erika's pouting reply with her arms folded petulantly across her chest made all the girls, including the previously angry Mizuki smile.

Erika frowned even further at this reaction from them, but she didn't risk restarting the conversation with a verbal retort to their mutual amusement.

Everyone seemed satisfied to drop the topic there, especially since they had glimpsed the great big gash in her armor that Mizuki had just delivered to her. Now was a time for Erika to "lick her wounds" and hopefully start confronting how she really felt about "that guy".

"Well, now we can get back to shopping, right?"

For some reason, Miyuki's suggestion didn't seem to bring Erika any comfort at all.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Some early comments on this chapter have expressed concern about the direction of the story. It's important to understand that we haven't even reached the halfway point of this storyline. I have considered splitting this story into two parts (before and during the 9SC), it's that big! Naturally, the first part focuses on interpersonal relations as part of character development. I realize that's not for everyone and I thank you all for sticking with me, even through a one year break. I promise the action and magic will ramp up in the second half of the story.

Sincerely.

Baryon Lancer.


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Best Left

_"It is rather convenient Miyuki has taken the girls shopping today."_

Tatsuya thought so anyway as he proceeded down the main front promenade to First High's café, located near the front entrance to the school in a detached building.

As a result of Tatsuya being Miyuki's stand-in at First High for the Saturday session, he was able to observe both the afternoon training for the Nine Schools Competition and also completed considerable work for the Student Council as well.

Yet the main convenience point of the situation had been somewhat unexpected.

When he received the text asking for a meeting, his first thought had been _"about time"._ It wasn't unexpected to receive this summons at all, instead, it was over-due in his estimation. Previously she had always been early with her results. The delay this time almost resulted in him asking for an update. The only unexpected part was that her summons had come on a day when Miyuki wasn't around to ask inconvenient questions.

It was true that as a student council member Tatsuya could come and go during class time as he pleased so long as his school work didn't suffer. This was precisely how he had contracted her for this assignment in the first place.

This significant advantage did have its own built-in disadvantage though. Being seen in the halls too often during class time would also raise uncomfortable questions, mainly from an overly-interested certain Student Council President and fiancée.

The less Miyuki knew about this certain activity the better, was Tatsuya's thinking on the subject.

It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday and pretty much the only students left at First High were in the gyms and artificial forest in the back working on Nine Schools Competition training or buried deep in club activities.

The lack of students was also an advantage and disadvantage at the same time. It was also one of the reasons when he received his summons he had requested the venue for the meeting be changed to the school café.

Having her come to him in the Student Council Room was out of the question. Even if it had been just Pixie and himself, her being seen entering could lead to uncomfortable questions. The fact that Shiina and Izumi were both present as well were just "nails in the coffin".

Being seen going into her office during "off" hours in a mostly empty school might also be very hard to explain to a certain person without revealing too much information.

When he stepped through the doorway from outside two sets of eyes noticed him immediately.

One set belonged to a very uninterested looking college age employee who looked like she was counting the minutes until she could close up shop and proceed on to whatever her Saturday evening contained for her.

The other set of eyes were much more interested in him than those belonging to the employee.

He ignored those interested eyes and proceeded to order a beverage from the employee without acknowledging the other person's presence. Once he received his beverage he turned and finally proceeded towards the third person.

"Greetings Ono-sensei. Working late on a Saturday?"

The rather beautiful and young "full-time" student "counselor" and "part-time" spy for the Department of Public Safety looked up at him as if she had only just now noticed he was there.

"Oh. It's you Tatsuya-kun. Just getting a quick drink before leaving. Pretty much just reviewing notes."

She placed her terminal down and smiled up at him brilliantly. Tatsuya thought she must be working hard on her facial expressions to hide the natural tension she always seemed to feel around him so effectively.

She sat her terminal down and spoke again.

"If you're not in a hurry please have a seat. I know how busy you are these days with the 9SC coming up."

Tatsuya nodded his thanks and spoke as he took the seat opposite her.

"Thank you Ono-sensei. In fact, I have completed today's work and was just preparing to head home. However, a small break would be welcome."

He sat and they exchanged knowing smirks with each other. This display of teacher-student congeniality was entirely for the benefit of the employee, who was already effectively ignoring them and cleaning up her work area in preparation for closing.

Tatsuya then took a sip of his drink as he watched Haruka casually retrieve a small device from her purse and place it discreetly on the table between them under a napkin. A moment later he felt a telltale electromagnetic wave enveloped them through his passive Elemental Sight ability.

As he placed his beverage on the table again he smirked rather viciously at his companion.

"A distortion device? Is that really necessary for this conversation?"

His tonal inflection gave off a sense of amusement and mild irritation at what he clearly wanted her to think was "over-kill", but inside, Tatsuya immediately went on alert. Haruka may seem flippant to most but that was also part of her cover. This was someone employed by Public Safety to ensure the premiere magic high school in this nation was secure. She was also someone Yakumo-sensei considered worthy of his training. If she found something out in her investigation that she felt needed this additional security, it could be cause for considerable concern.

 _"It might also explain the delay in completing this assignment."_

She finally let her previously friendly façade drop and sent him a real look of irritation.

"We are talking about someone's personal information here, are we not?"

"So just a precaution for someone's personal data?"

She turned and looked away even more irritated with him than before.

Picking his drink back up Tatsuya pointed out something she had seemed to have forgotten.

"Unless there has been a significant advance in this technology…"

Tatsuya indicated with his eyes towards the bump under the napkin on their table.

"….it can't hide facial expressions with that level of animation."

The distortion device wasn't designed to fool someone looking directly at them. If someone looked at them intently for a few moments they would notice the slight "shimmer" of a light distortion around any moving objects inside the electromagnetic field. The same held true for sound waves as well. To the disinterested, like the cafe employee, they would only hear people talking and see them interact. The distortion device was specifically designed to muffle words and prevent lip reading or making out specific objects. For someone truly intent on observing them, they would see the distortion or hear it. For someone casually noticing them for a brief moment, there should be no indication anything was amiss.

Haruka briefly glared at him with intensity before plastering on another fake smile and speaking lightly.

"If you're worried about that one, don't."

Haruka looked over his shoulder before taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes went back towards where the third person in the room was busy getting ready to close. Placing her beverage down again she continued her words.

"She gets the Saturday shift because she's not the brightest star of the First High Café staff."

Tatsuya, whose real job was always protecting Miyuki above all things, made it a point to investigate everyone and everything in Miyuki's regular environment, all the way down to the staff of the school café and their work schedule. In this case, Haruka's own investigation only confirmed the young woman's non-importance and non-interest to him. If that were to change suddenly, he'd see her new found curiosity well enough in Elemental Sight.

Tatsuya smirked lightly at Haruka as he sipped his beverage. Then he sent her a piercing stare as he took the rim of his cup from his mouth.

"What took so long?"

Again, an instant glare of frustration filled Haruka's eyes.

 _"You are still so easy to fluster?"_

Tatsuya, not for the first time, felt Haruka was in the wrong line of work, at least as far as her Public Safety "side" job was concerned.

"If you're unsatisfied with the work…."

She squinted at him with a pout. Her words carried the tone of a petulant child. If anyone happened on this scene it would look more like a lovers' quarrel than an information exchange. If there were no possibility of this exchange getting back to a certain someone it would be nearly the perfect cover.

Of course, Haruka's irritation with him wasn't the act of a proficient spy, but quite genuine anger on her part.

Tatsuya diffused the potential "scene" by smiling meekly as he spoke to her calmly.

"Just curious about the delay. Previously you have been quite proficient and early."

Now Haruka looked at him with suspicion. For someone in this type of work, Tatsuya's words were genuine praise. Hearing such praise directed at her from him caused her to instantly suspect a trap. After a few moments of silent drinking passed and it became apparent Tatsuya didn't have a witty and cutting follow-up remark to make, Haruka gingerly began to answer his question.

"Well…"

She hesitated, then a slight sigh of resignation slipped from her lips.

"...it's just...well honestly I wasn't sure I needed to reveal everything I learned about her to you."

"Her" was referring to the target Tatsuya had set for this investigation. Kouno Umeko, of the National Magic University Nine Schools COmpetition Organizing Committee.

At the strange look of concern on Haruka's face, Tatsuya cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"If you are unsatisfied with the compensation for this assignment we..."

Haruka frantically waved her hands to stop him from completing his statement.

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

Suddenly realizing she had raised her voice, she again looked over her shoulder at the employee. Seeing she hadn't drawn her attention, Haruka sighed, even with slightly pink-tinged cheeks.

A few moments later she again stared at Tatsuya with anger. That look indicated she seemed to think her previous outburst was his fault some how. Ignoring her petulance, she spoke as she turned another pouty expression from his gaze.

"It's not a money issue."

He smirked again at her.

"Then what is the issue?"

"It's just..."

The conflict she was feeling was obvious in her facial expressions. Again Tatsuya had to question the career path in Public Safety for someone who wore so much of their thoughts on their sleeves.

"...I didn't find anything particularly nefarious about her or her involvement with the Nine Schools Competition."

Realizing after a few more silent moments that she had become stuck in her internal thoughts again, he provided a one-word gentle push for her to proceed.

"But?"

Another irritated look for him was followed in short order but an almost whispered response.

"Her private history is..."

Again she began to prevaricate. Tatsuya wondered what was so distressing about the woman's private life that Haruka would act in this fashion about revealing it.

"Well...it's a little...complicated."

Tatsuya had had enough.

"We're both busy people. Please get to the point."

Seeing his own irritation for the first time she returned it to him.

"Fine!"

After another second to collect her thoughts, she began to speak.

"I debated on whether to tell you about this or not but..."

She looked down at the table as if it held the answers to the universe for her, and a moment later gave another resigned sigh.

"You already know that she was a Course Two student here several years ago, right?"

Tatsuya nodded, more so for her to proceed than for confirmation of her question. They both already knew Tatsuya had done a thorough investigation of the woman before contracting Haruka to dig deeper for him.

"She entered First High near the top of lower half of students in her year. By the time she graduated she was in the top ten for the entire class, but couldn't participate in student activities limited to Course One student, like Student Council and the Nine Schools Competition."

This time instead of nodding Tatsuya sent her a boring stare. She quickly frowned up at his agitated expression.

"...right, you know all this."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, then spoke out clearly.

"The lack of available magician teachers for the nine magic high schools is the reason for the existence of the Course Two System in the first place."

This statement was even more well known to Tatsuya than Kouno Umeko's personal details. Instead of directing an agitated glare at her again Tatsuya sighed lightly and gave her some leeway. She had seemingly changed topics so he had to know what her train of thought was for doing so.

"Go on."

Haruka nodded cautiously and proceeded.

"Do you know how many current Chairmen of the nine magic high schools have previously served as Dean for their schools?"

He shook his head sideways in an honest answer to her. Tatsuya and Miyuki's interaction with non-First High administrations had been zero until this point. He knew the names of the other eight Chairmen but not their employment history since that had not been needed information for him before now. Only Momoyama's information had he committed to memory.

"Seven."

She gave that number with such sincerity and pointedness that Tatsuya was now truly aroused by what any of this could possibly have to do with Kouno's own personal history. At her age, she obviously has never served as a Chairman of Dean of one of the magic high schools. In fact, Tatsuya already knew that she had been employed by the National Magic University main campus for her entire work career.

"Seven of the nine current Chairmen have previous experience serving as Dean at their same magic high school. The other two Chairmen, including Momoyama-sensei, have been Chairmen of their respective schools since they opened the doors."

Tatsuya nodded his understanding and then spoke to her.

"In other words being a magic high school Dean is considered a prerequisite for becoming Chairman."

Haruka nodded and continued.

"Yaosaka-sensei was one of the first graduates of the National Magic University. He was Momoyama-sensei's apprentice and served as his graduate assistant. When Momoyama-sensei came here to become Chairman of First High he brought Yaosaka-sensei with him initially as the Magic Geometry teacher."

Tatsuya crossed his arms over his chest after taking another sip of his beverage.

"And so Yaosaka-sensei is considered to be the front-runner for First High Chairman whenever Momyama-sensei steps down."

Tatsuya then voiced his concern about the direction of this conversation.

"What does Yaosaka-sensei have to do with Kouno-san?"

Haruka looked away with a very reluctant expression on her face. Tatsuya realized that without intending to, he had found the heart of Haruka's entire problem.

"There is previous history between Kouno-san and Yaosaka-sensei?"

Yaosaka had clearly been on the First High faculty while Umeko was a student here. If there was more to it than just that...

"What I'm about to tell you could ruin several careers and reputations."

She looked at him with hooded eyes and her expression clearly indicated she'd rather be almost anywhere else in the world at this moment.

"Considering what happened the last time I gave you information, you can understand my reluctance to impart details about people I respect."

The reminder that after she had told Tatsuya the location of the No Head Dragon's regional headquarters that the entire organization disappeared overnight was both subtle and pointed at the same time.

Now that the world, including his current conversation companion, was aware of his familial relations to the Yotsuba, he could try one of two tactics on her to get her over her "squeamishness". Full on intimidation, or a concession to alleviate her concerns.

Tatsuya chose the latter option since Haruka could be a valuable asset to him in the future as well. For Tatsuya, intimidation tactics were mostly reserved for emergencies and those he judged could not be persuaded otherwise.

"My primary concern is that my fiancee isn't being put in a compromising position by someone who wishes to manipulate her to her disadvantage. My secondary concern is the health and safety of my fellow students, in particular in relation to the upcoming Nine Schools Competition. My tertiary concern is the preservation of First High's reputation. So long as what you tell me will not affect those three factors, I will keep that information to myself. Is that acceptable?"

The look Haruka sent him told him that she was judging if she could trust him. He realized that wiping out the Tokyo branch of No Head Dragon had put her in a precarious position. Even Haruka didn't know that he had done the deed himself, but he thought she at least suspected greater involvement on his part than simple information transfer. Somewhere along the way, Haruka had come to view Tatsuya as unreliable, at least in regard to how he would use the information she imparted to him.

Reluctantly she spoke again.

"I guess that will have to do."

Her facial expression and tone of voice told Tatsuya he had a long way to go to gain her trust, if he eventually considered such a thing vital.

Right now, her trust was not necessary, only her information.

"Yaosaka-sensei has a spotless record as an educator, but ten years ago some of First High's faculty apparently expressed unofficial concerns to Momoyama-sensei about the amount of individualized attention Yaosaka-sensei was providing to a certain Course Two student."

Tatsuya wasn't so hopeless as to not realize where this was going.

"Kouno Umeko-san."

Haruka reluctantly nodded, then continued.

"He essentially violated the spirit, if not an actual rule, in providing Kouno-san additional off-time instruction. No one at the time or now was willing to accuse him of impropriety, but his individualized attentions to her, especially as a Course Two student, raised a few eyebrows."

So far Tatsuya hadn't heard anything to "risk careers and reputations" over in what he had heard.

"Even after Kouno-san graduated and Yaosaka-sensei became Dean, his level of attention toward her when she was a student here led to some tarnishment of his reputation."

Tatsuya only sent the very concerned Haruka back a slightly wry smirk.

"None of this would seem to indicate an issue so far."

Haruka reluctantly nodded agreement to his assessment, but then she spoke up again.

"No, you're right, but then I did some further digging, and..."

That "and" was left hanging in the wind as Haruka's face indicated she was having difficulty continuing the conversation. Tatsuya again gave a one work push to his reluctant companion.

"And?"

Haruka's eyes snapped towards him suddenly. A moment later she looked down and shook her head in a despondent fashion. Her eyes then drifted over towards her data terminal. She slowly reached for it and once she had it before her she shifted through her files. Finding what she wanted, she turned the terminal around and pushed it towards Tatsuya as she looked off vacantly and unsatisfied at the world beyond the cafe's expansive windows.

Tatsuya brought it before him and examined it for a few seconds. Having committed the diagram displayed to his memory, he looked up and asked Haruka an obvious question to encourage her to continue her explanation.

"A floor plan for two conjoined condo units?"

Without turning her head or changing her melancholic expression Haruka nodded and began to explain further.

"The one on the right is the residence of Kouno Umeko-san. Has been for nearly six years now, since she graduated from the National Magic University and got her first job there."

Tatsuya raised a slight eyebrow because of this new information. He already knew her address from his own investigation. That it was in a mixed retail-residential district like his sister and their friends were visiting at this moment and that condo prices ranged from very affordable for a studio apartment to near multi-floor mansion type suites that would cost in the hundreds of million yen. He also knew what Kouno's salary from the Magic University was. What he hadn't known before now was how big her living unit was, since he had not considered entering her home to be an imminent need. While she was well compensated for the type of job and experience level she had, the cost of her sized condo would have been pushing the upper limits of what she could afford. He knew she wasn't married, and that she didn't come from a particularly wealthy family, ruling out those two possibilities for additional income.

He also didn't know it was physically joined to the unit next to hers.

"The starting salary for an office administrator, even at the Magic University, isn't the highest paying of jobs. I suspect she had financial help to purchase this condo. She also doesn't own both units, does she?"

Haruka finally cut her eyes at Tatsuya before quickly reverting them back to the window and the green space beyond.

"No"

Her one-word reply was succinct and to the point, it was also devoid of further information. Tatsuya decided he had enough now from her already imparted information and her reluctant attitude to make an educated speculation.

"Let me guess. Yaosaka-sensei owns the conjoined unit on the left?"

Haruka sighed in a manner that let Tatsuya know she was slightly frustrated that he had made the correct guess but also indicated she knew that he would do so as well.

"I found records where the building co-op approved their joining the two previously separate units even before she completed the purchase of it. At the time, she was twenty-two years old."

Tatsuya's smirk clearly irritated Haruka who frowned at him and then looked away again with obvious disgust for him. His reply did not improve her mood.

"Unless he is a relative of hers and you have withheld that fact till now for dramatic purposes, clearly they are in a romantic relationship. Your concern is because like the other faculty members at that time, you also now suspect they were romantically involved while she was a student at First High?"

She had a look on her face as if Tatsuya had just stabbed her with a knife. After a few seconds, her attitude changed from disgust to near terror.

"Don't you realized what this would do to First High if it ever got out?"

He had a very good idea what would happen to First High's reputation if this got out. Not to mention the reputation of Kouno, Yaosaka, and Momoyama. Still, she seemed ready to pop so he let her voice her concerns unimpeded.

"Yaosaka-sensei would have to resign. Kouno-san would most likely have to resign. Even Momoyama-sensei might be forced out. The founder of Japanese Magic Secondary Education!"

Again her unintended voice raise caused her to look for the employee somewhere behind Tatsuya. Tatsuya already knew the young woman was in the back area at the moment, but not seeing her there let Haruka recompose herself.

"Are you referring to their actual current romantic relationship or the speculation that said relationship occurred while she was still a student here?"

"Huh?"

His question had clearly thrown her off track.

"What difference does that make?"

Tatsuya responded calmly with his reply.

"A great deal. There is no proof the relationship began when she was under age, or else you would have found it already."

The compliment to her skill level also seemed to surprise Haruka.

"All the current evidence indicates their romantic relationship began after she became an adult. I don't see the legal difficulties."

Haruka looked as if Tatsuya had imparted information to her which she had never considered before.

"While that's all true, those same teachers from then haven't all died off yet. Once they become an official couple, these same teachers, whether still teaching or retired, will begin raising their voices again, this time past Momoyama-sensei to the Magic University, or even to the police."

Tatsuya again smiled at her as he took a sip of his coffee. Placing the cup back down he threw another unexpected compliment her way.

"Which because of your superlative abilities we already can deduce will conclude with the same result, no evidence of inappropriate conduct."

Again she seemed momentarily flustered by the unexpected praise. She blushed a bit as if Tatsuya had told her she was a beautiful woman. Yet soon enough she became agitated with him again.

"That's not the point!"

She calmed a bit before speaking again, allowing her anger to be replaced with sadness with ease. As much as she had apparently changed her own emotions so far in their conversation, Tatsuya had to wonder once again how a person with normal emotional range was able to maintain their sanity under such rapid mood swings.

"They'd never let him become First High Chairman even if it's unprovable. His reputation would be torn to shreds, as would hers."

Her concern for her senior colleague was evident in her downtrodden expression. Despite the fact that it was looking very likely Yaosaka had had an inappropriate, maybe even sexual, relationship with an underage student, it clearly hadn't changed how Haruka saw the man. Remembering her earlier attempts to use provocative clothing when interviewing students to make them uncomfortable, Tatsuya had to wonder if Haruka sympathized somewhat with Yaosaka.

"Even Momoyama-sensei might be forced out if it looks like he tried to cover things up back then."

Her next words brought up a good point Tatsuya wished to address to her.

"Which would explain why they have been quiet about it so far."

"Huh?"

Seeing her confusion, Tatsuya kept explaining his point to her.

"Once Yaosaka-sensei becomes First High Chairman he can gradually introduce Kuono-san as his companion."

Haruka's angry smirk indicated she wasn't convinced.

"And when the same people make the same accusations again, only this time officially and in public?"

Again Tatsuya calmly explained his position to her.

"It will be Yaosaka-sensei and Kouno-san's problem to deal with at that time. Clearly, they have had to consider the ramifications numerous times before now. Most likely they have hidden their relationship this long so Yaosaka-sensei can officially succeed Momoyama-sensei first."

For the first time, Haruka looked at him as if she were completely perplexed by what he had just told her. Tatsuya could almost see the wheels spinning in her head behind her rounded eyes. The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable for even Tatsuya when sudden Haruka crossed her arms and pouted at him. She turned away from him again and with an unusually high-pitched tone, she finally replied.

"So you're saying I'm worried over nothing?"

"Not exactly."

His reply instantly broke her out of her petulant mood and drew a suspicious gaze for him again.

"What do you mean?"

Tatsuya calmly took another sip of his drink before continuing.

"If you're worried about the people involved you shouldn't be. As I already pointed out, all three parties have probably considered the ramifications numerous times."

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows at him before slowly responding in an unnecessary whisper.

"But now we know too."

Tatsuya shrugged nonchalantly as he replied.

"I'm sure others know as well. Such a long term commitment would be hard to hide from friends and family. I see no reason why I myself should reveal any of this to an outside party."

His attempt to mollify her concerns on how he'd use the information clearly didn't satisfy her, again she squinted at him with suspicion.

"But you might use it against them if you think it's...necessary."

Her sarcasm was clear from her tone. Tatsuya provided her with the unfiltered truth in reply.

"I won't exclude the option for your own personal comfort. If I find further evidence that Kuono-san is, in fact, using her position on the Competition Committee to endanger Miyuki or the other students in any way I will not hesitate to stop her."

Now Haruka seemed to slightly back away from the table between them as if Tatsuya were a furnace scorching her with heat. The look of fear in her eyes couldn't be covered entirely by her frowning expression. She was clearly afraid of him. Afraid of what he might do. Afraid of how far he'd go to achieve his goals.

He judged she was right to be afraid of him in this way.

He was designed to let nothing stand in his way.

Even he from time to time was concerned about how he was made to operate and think. A certain conversation he had on New Year's Eve with his "mother" came to his mind then.

 _"If something happens to Miyuki-san it will 'break' you."_

Her fear of him could be useful for him under the right conditions, but in his estimation, it served no constructive purpose for him today.

"I told you the three criteria on which I will base my actions in relation to this information earlier, did I not?"

Her eyes softened slightly when he said this in a reassuring tone. Even as she nodded her affirmation to him, he could still detect her fear of him though.

"So far I don't see a threat to Miyuki or the other students in any of this, unless you think Yoasaka-sensei is a sexual predator."

Haruka's eyes widened in stunned shock. After a few moments where her jaw went slack, she finally blurted out a response.

"WHAT? NO! I mean..."

She stopped speaking abruptly and took a deep breath before calming herself to speak again.

"...well you never can tell but...there's no other obvious history of this type of behavior on his part. Otherwise, he's...well..."

She couldn't find the words to explain herself any further. It was clear that while her admiration for her senior colleague was obvious, given what she had learned about his relationship with his former pupil, she couldn't easily dismiss the natural concern such a controversial arrangement would engender. Seeing her faltering again Tatsuya spoke up to rescue her from her awkwardness.

"For whatever it's worth to you since you haven't met Kouno-san in person..."

He sent her his usual wry smile, which he assumed would put her at ease.

"...I feel it is safe to say, given both parties apparent personalities, that Kouno-san is probably the dominant party in that relationship. Most likly since whenever the relationship started."

To his mild surprise, Haruka gave him a scornful look before replying.

"I'm not sure a young lady would take that as a compliment."

Tatsuya understood her point instantly and nodded agreement as he spoke.

"It was neither meant as praise or ridicule, only my rather limited personal observations. I would not be surprised if she forced the issue on him, from what I've seen of her. She seems rather aggressive when pursuing a goal."

Haruka crossed her arms again and mildly shook her head at him with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Yup, you have such a gentle and easy way of speaking Tatsuya-kun."

Realizing she was attempting to pick on him, he replied in kind.

"Now that I am a 'Yotsuba Prince' I've been working on my manners. How am I doing so far?"

Having her previous informal title for him thrown back at her suddenly, Haruka's pouty frown only deepened in dissatisfaction, now accompanied by a slightly embarrassed blush to her cheeks added.

"I'd keep working on it, if I were you."

Her sardonic reply only added to Tatsuya's amusement. For some reason even he couldn't fully understand, he enjoyed teasing this interesting sensei.

"Was this all you found extra on her?"

Seeing Tatsuya immediately turn serious again, Haruka responded in a similar business-like manner with her reply.

"It's not much more."

Then a slight smirk creased her heart-shaped face.

"But I will say that if you think she's behind the format changes to this year's competitions you're probably right."

Tatsuya had suspected as much from the start, but Haruka had yet to present any evidence to support this hypothesis. His right eyebrow rose slightly as he asked her to elaborate.

"What makes you say this?"

Haruka looked off through the windows before replying with a thoughtful expression.

"It's hard to put my finger on but..."

Her voice trailed off again before she straightened her back and continued to speak.

"You'll see in there what I saw. It's not one or two things but the whole situation as a whole that gives me that impression. There are meeting notes and related email chains that all point to her being the nexus of everything with this year's competition decisions. It honestly looks like after the debacles around the last two Nine Schools Competitions that the University Administration leaders want to get as far away from the decision making processes for this year as they can. Lucky for them Kouno-san seems more than willing to take the reins and plow ahead."

This was a totality of information type of conclusion, but no less valid for the lack of a singular "smoking gun".

"To what end?"

Haruka seemed genuinely surprised to be asked for her analysis of the data she had collected.

"You're asking me? I collect the data, I don't analyze it."

Tatsuya began to chuckle at this response, which instantly set Haruka back into a defensive mood.

"What so funny?"

He smiled back at her with a rather sympathetic look, sympathetic for him, that is.

"You just analyzed their entire romantic relationship, but you won't even speculate on her motives in relation to the competition?"

With an angry glare for him, she blurted out her frustrations.

"Fine then!"

Clearly, her concern at being noticed by the cafe employee had long since dissipated to near-nothingness.

"My speculation is she is someone who resented the hell out of being a Course Two student and now she wants you and the other superlative Course Two students at First High to blow away a bunch of the other schools' Course One students on a worldwide stage to prove that Course Two students deserve better."

A rather concise and in his judgment accurate analysis. Tatsuya found it interesting that when she was pressed, Haruka could be efficient, despite her outward affected appearance of disorganization.

"And that's all?"

Where his previous question had surprised her, his next question seemed to agitate her greatly.

"What do you mean is that all? She's clearly manipulated the entire 2097 Nine Schools Competition to make the Course Two System look like a joke, and you say is that all?"

Despite her frustration, her assessment was one he agreed with.

"Yet she clearly has profound respect for the very man who invented the Course Two System in the first place."

Haruka blinked for a few moments before his words registered in her mind. Once they had, she relaxed before giving Tatsuya a rather important perspective he hadn't considered beforehand.

"Well he may have invented it, but I've never heard Momoyama-sensei praise his own creation. One could even say he's one of his own harshest critics in that regard."

Tatsuya's right eyebrow rose with interest with this comment.

"Is that so? That is very interesting."

"Huh, how so?"

Haruka didn't seem to realize the value of the perspective on Momoyama she had just provided him.

"Never mind that. Good work."

Tatsuya reached under the handkerchief and turned off the electromagnetic diffusion device that had surrounded them, and then slid it towards Haruka, who quickly pocketed the device.

"You're welcome...Tatsuya-san?"

Tatsuya looked back at her concerned expression as he pocketed the data device she had given him in his coat pocket.

"Yes?"

She looked away from him awkwardly before finally speaking again.

"I know it's pointless to ask this but..."

He sighed slightly before finishing her own thoughts for her.

"You're still concerned about how I'll use this information?"

She wouldn't even respond, but her uncomfortable expression told him he had identified her concerns with ease.

He smirked at her as he stood and took his beverage in hand to leave.

"Only those that try to harm my fiancee and friends need worry about me Ono-sensei. I may be a 'Yotsuba Prince', but I'm not a particularly scary one."

He had meant it as a lighthearted response to liven the mood before he departed, but Haruka only looked up at him with a mixture of concern, sympathy, and fear.

"I know you want to believe that Tatsuya-san, I certainly want to believe it too but..."

Tatsuya could feel his face melt from a wry smile to a neutral and rather lifeless expression.

"But what, Ono-sensei?"

They looked at each other for a few moments. One an impassive statue that looked more like granite or marble than. The other one with the look of a terrified supplicant before her lord, or even, a god.

Only after she had finally lost her nerve and turned away with a defeated expression, did she finally speak again.

"Never mind Tatsuya-san, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

She quickly took up her own beverage and swallowed from it. Tatsuya could see from her expression that she had no intention of finishing her previous thoughts out loud.

This suited Tatsuya.

"Have a pleasant weekend Ono-sensei."

He turned on his heel and proceeded towards the door. Once opened the heat of early August again assaulted his skin. He turned towards the front gates, never sparing a glance back towards the cafe where Haruka finally felt safe enough to look at his retreating form. She had no way to know that his special observation skill allowed him to see her haunted and concerned eyes follow him as if watching the Angel of Death pass by her door.

He had, to a certain degree, engendered this fear of him in her for his own purposes. It allowed him to manipulate her from yet another angle to get what he wanted her to do. She wasn't the only person that feared him, but she was much better informed about why she should fear him than the usual.

Even for all this, for some reason he couldn't explain, having yet someone else demonstrate this intense fear of him made him feel quite...isolated.

As he passed through the gates of First High his mind drifted to the one person who always dispelled his natural sense of isolation. His mind drifted to her from multiple kilometers away from him, and he could sense her amusement and joy. As he walked towards the First High Cabinet Station a slight smile creased his face, but there was nothing wry about it.

* * *

The shopping district the girls were visiting wasn't like a twentieth century enclosed mall or even the open air style outlet stores popular in the first part of the current century. While it could in places be mistaken for the latter, it was really a conglomeration of several thousand independent or semi-independent stores, mobile stands, and café restaurants that just happen to occupy the first few floors of much larger buildings which host regular businesses in their upper floors during the work week or a few residential apartments.

In certain areas, like the food commons they had been at earlier, at least on the weekends the vehicle traffic is closed off in the area by bollards so that entire streets are reserved just for pedestrian shoppers and mobile vending stands. During the work week these roads look like any other city street. As a result the area, on the weekends and holidays, was more like a permanent festival in layout if not in actual "festivity".

This layout also meant that it was more crowded with shoppers near the center and less crowded nearer its undefined edges.

The girls had finished their final round of shopping after lunch and were now headed back on foot to the kimono "shop" where their day had started for final fittings and adjustments to their new furisodes. As was typical in this era none of them carried any heavy shopping bags. Their non-customized items should be delivered this evening to their residences, with the tailored or customized items being delivered tomorrow, including their furisodes.

"Well, I can tell you this much."

Erika proclaimed rather loudly as they approached the nearest AI taxis boarding area.

"She'll get tired of Idiot soon enough and hand him back."

For some reason Erika, who had greatly wanted to kill the topic of "that guy" at lunch had managed to bring him back up on her own volition now.

More than a few of the girls exchanged knowing smiles at how obvious Erika was to everyone but herself. The truth was that she was bothered by what had happened and was using her usual bravado to cover it up. It was painfully apparent that "that guy" was dominating her thoughts at the moment.

Miyuki had discreetly gotten the story of what had happened before they arrived for lunch from Mizuki while Sayaka was distracting Erika, and the information trickled down to the others through the whisper network before they had even stopped shopping for the day. Now everyone was on the same page, except, of course, for Erika.

"Hand him back to whom Erika-chan?"

Sayaka delivered this question so smoothly that it took Erika a second to process that she had been spoken to.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sayaka clarified her question with a benign smile.

"You said that she would hand him back soon. That implies she has someone to hand him back to."

Erika was the only girl not smirking now. Instead she gave Sayaka a visceral sneer.

"I didn't think Leo-kun had a girlfriend already. Does he Erika-chan?"

Erika turned her head in frustration and pretended to play dumb.

"Does he what?"

"Does he have someone for her to hand him back to?"

Erika refused to look at her now giggling companions.

"It's a figure of speech! You all know that."

They all discreetly giggled a bit more as they walked onward until Honoka suddenly spoke up.

"Isn't that Leo-kun over there waiting for a taxi?"

All eyes drifted to the AI taxi boarding area to their left. There they saw Leo standing with his suit bag over his left shoulder. Mid-afternoon on a Saturday was usually a high volume usage time for AI taxis leaving this shopping district. It was one of the rare times one had to wait for a taxi.

Shizuku confirmed her best friend's observation.

"Yeah, that's him alright."

Erika was the first to turn back to walking, with a dissatisfied look on her face, when suddenly Mizuki was blocking her path. Despite her normal quiet demeanor, Mizuki suddenly had all the authority of an old fashioned traffic policeman, with both her arms firmly extended outward from her body to stop her friend's forward progress. She had the stern expression to match as well. Erika looked back at her in surprise.

"Well, go on then."

It was clear from the way she twisted her expression that Erika hadn't a clue about what Mizuki wanted her to do.

"Huh? Go on what?"

Mizuki maintained her serious expression as she explained it to her friend as if she were a teacher talking to a Kindergartener.

"You said you were going to personally apologize to him. Well, there he is. Go apologize to him now."

Erika's expression instantly changed into mortification at this suggestion and she even took a step backwards into a defensive posture.

"Oh….I…I didn't mean today."

This of course was obvious from her reaction. She hadn't expected to see him today when Erika made this pledge to Mizuki. Also, Erika's facial expression made it look as if the idea was making her stomach churn in pain.

"Why not?"

Sayaka, still with her benign smile, asked from Erika's side. For her part, Erika's clearly irritated answer was at least partially the truth as she directed an "et tu Brute" look over her shoulder.

"Well for one thing I didn't expect him to be here today."

"Well he is here, so go do it already!"

Erika could only blink in surprise at Mizuki's unusually forceful tone as she now pointed her index finger towards the distant figure of "that guy".

"I….I can do it later, like I planned. Once I've come up with the right way to say it."

Erika once again gave her flippant hand wave and with a dismissive smirk began to move to Mizuki's left, only to find her friend had stepped defiantly again into the path before her.

"Or you can do it now, right now."

Erika pouted angrily at the intransigent Mizuki in front of her, but it was Shizuku that now delivered the next attack from behind her.

"Erika-chan, since tomorrow is Sunday it will be almost two days from now before you see him again."

Honoka instantly pitched in to assist her best friend's argument.

"Isn't it better to fix this now so you both can feel better right away and not suffer all weekend?"

Erika directed an incredulous retort to Honoka's words.

"Suffer? Who's suffering?"

Miyuki decided it was finally her turn to throw her lot in with the others and spoke up.

"Perhaps it's best to get this all over with so that everyone can move on together. We wouldn't want this to cloud another week of competition preparation."

A heavy sigh was followed by a rather dramatic shoulder droop, which ended with Erika putting both hands on her hips in frustration.

"You all are really assigning feelings to that guy that he doesn't have."

"Then go prove us wrong."

Sayaka's suggestion was followed by the slightly irritated Mizuki again pointing to where Leo was for Erika.

"Well, go on!"

"Sheesh! Okay! Okay!"

Erika had an exasperated expression now but she slowly turned in Leo's direction and began walking.

She wasn't exactly moving slowly. In fact for most people her current gait would have been called a leisurely stroll. Yet for Erika, who had a tendency to move swiftly under any circumstance, her current pace gave off the impression she was a naughty child temporarily avoiding punishment by taking her time of the way to the principal's office.

They all watched her with interest as she headed in the still oblivious Leo's general direction. If they were honest with themselves they had been, especially today, way too involved in Erika's personal life. Still, they cared for these two and they couldn't hide their interest in the drama that was about to unfold. They were surprisingly quiet for a group of six girls on a shopping expedition as they awaited with baited breath the next chapter of this "love story" to unfold before them.

Then Erika suddenly stopped halfway to her destination.

All six girls instantly tensed at this unexpected stoppage.

Then they saw Erika's head turn slightly to her left, then her right.

It was plain to see that Erika's body had tensed a bit.

All six girls must have had the same thought running through their heads then, since they all tensed up together in unison.

Was Erika going to make a run for?

A few tense moments later and Erika began walking again after another obvious exhale and shoulder droop. She wasn't the only one exhaling, but behind her were six sighs of relief, not resignation as her own had been.

"OH!...Oh…um….hey."

This was Leo's stunned and awkward reaction at finally registering Erika's sudden presence on his right hand side.

"…..hey."

Erika's response was unusually shy and truncated for her. She only briefly looked up at his face and now she was looking at his chest like she was afraid to look him in the eyes again.

Such a un-Erika-like demeanor instantly put Leo at alarm.

"What's wrong? Everything alright?"

By the way he was looking around her for threats, Erika instantly understood his concern and moved to correct his impression.

"Sure, yeah…everything's fine."

Leo gave her a suspicious look, but then began to nod his understanding to her. A few seconds later the next natural question came to his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

Erika frowned up a bit before jerking her thumb over her right shoulder. Leo tilted slightly to his left. There he saw Erika's companions for today all smiling and giggling and whispering. When they saw him looking at them they waved back in various states of obvious amusement.

"Oh, I see."

Leo said this with a wave and reluctant smile back to them. For some reason but Leo and Erika were blushing lightly on their cheeks now.

"We brought Mizuki here for her kimono to be made. This was where Miyuki's favorite kimono makers are located."

Refocusing on Erika, Leo nodded as her spoke.

"Oh, right, I heard about that from Mikihiko."

A few awkward moments ensued as the conversation died while both parties seemed to search the ground between them absently.

"So…what's that?"

Finally Erika seemed to find something to talk about, pointing a finger to where Leo held a clothes hanger hook at his right shoulder.

"Oh….this? It's a suit. I like the suit tailor in this district."

Leo didn't seem all that confident when he spoke his second sentence.

Erika smirked a bit at his answer before suddenly finding her naturally teasing attitude she had lost sometime during lunch that day.

"Is that so? Get lots of suits made, do you?"

Instead of his typical smart-alecky comeback Leo just frowned up and blushed again. Seeing that she had added more weight to this awkward situation instead of lightening the mood, Erika looked down contritely and explained herself.

"I'm just picking on you a little. That's what we do, right?"

Leo turned slightly away, still frowning, as he solemnly replied to her.

"…I guess so."

Erika could tell he was not in a mood to be picked on by her. A few more tense moments continued before Erika found her tongue again.

"Is it for Moto's engagement party?"

It took Leo a second to register the unusual nickname. Once he did he realized she was referring to Mikihiko's older brother Motohiko. That someone as familiar with the Yoshidas as herself would make a similar style nickname for the elder brother too seemed natural given her usual personality.

For some reason the first part of Leo's response seemed defensive to Erika.

"Well I plan to wear it for more than just that, but…yes, I plan to wear it there. Assuming you still want to go together?"

Now it was Erika's turn to take a second to register that she had been asked a sideways question by Leo.

"Yes, um, yes that is still my plan, assuming you want to."

For some reason Erika again was blushing lightly. Leo finally cracked a smile, rather a smirk really, as her replied.

"Well….I did buy a suit for it, right?"

Erika now also cracked a smirk.

"Right."

Another silence ensued before Eriak again forwarded the conversation onward.

"Well…..can I see it?"

Leo blinked in confusion for a moment before he understood she wanted to see his new suit. After an obvious moment of clarity he nodded to her and slid it off his shoulder and held it in front of him. For a second he looked as if he wanted to stop what he was doing with his free hand clasping the front zipper, but then he slid it downwards and moved the cover aside to expose the suit within.

Erika's eyes suddenly grow wide, causing Leo some concern. She seemed surprised by something, but then her features relaxed a bit and a rather pleasant smile crept across her face.

"I went with a lighter material, since I don't really have a summer suit."

Saying so in a rather awkward tone, Leo looked at Erika for a response as she continued to direct that unreadable smile at his new purchase.

"Not everyone could pull off a light gray suit."

She said this as she ran her right fingers over the material and lapel of the suit.

Then she backed away slightly to get a better look at it and then nodded affirmation.

"But I think you'll look handsome in it."

Leo's cheeks flushed again with Erika's words. He then asked with a rather dry sounding question for her to verify her statement.

"Really?"

Erika suddenly registered what she had said and also began to blush again. Then she resorted to her usual bravado laced indifference to cover for herself.

"Would I say that if I didn't mean it?"

She was clearly stunned when she finally saw Leo's face looking rather unhappy about what she had just said. The she sighed and looked near downtrodden herself as she spoke again.

"I guess after Thursday evening I deserve that look."

Leo spared her a glance as she looked rather tepidly at the ground with a pout. He couldn't help the smirk that started pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Being reminded about the real purpose for this rather dramatic conversation, Erika finally resolved to bring it up with Leo directly.

"It's…um…been brought to my attention that…."

He looked on with curiosity now. It wasn't like Erika to prevaricate. She was obviously at pains to find the words she wished to convey to him.

"….what I said the other evening…"

Into another pause Leo encouraged her onwards.

"Yeah?"

Erika looked away slightly more now as she braved onwards.

"It's been suggested to me that perhaps you took it as…."

Leo now cocked a suspicious eyebrow in Erika's direct.

"As what?"

Erika awkwardly looked down at the tip of her shoe as she pretended to be moving a pebble around under her right foot.

"Well…as a direct insult…to you."

Leo's eyes grew even wider and the blushing fit had returned in force. It was fortunate for him Erika was equally embarrassed and refused to look at him. It was fortunate for both they didn't see their watching classmates' building excitement each time one of the blushed.

"Who said that?"

Leo only asked this after he was certain he had regained full control over his facial muscles. Erika finally looked at him again before giving a head nod back behind her towards her companions.

"Oh."

Leo instantly understood.

After more silence Erika finally became rather animate for the first time with her hands now on her hips.

"Look, I….well you know better than most that I don't think that way. I mean, who am I to judge a person's background, right?"

Leo sighed at her obvious frustration with herself. He hate that thoughts about her family situation still hovered over her even at a time like this.

She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her face out forward as if bravely facing an enemy on the march before her. Leo was glad she was directing that look off into the far distance and not at him.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that, I'm sorry for what I said. And if you took it personally as directly against you, well that wasn't my thinking on it at all. Especially at the time I said it."

"What was your thinking?"

His unexpected question crumbled Erika's recently applied emotional armor and she turned confused eyes towards him again.

"Huh?"

Leo crossed his arms over his chest now as he elaborated for her.

"I understand you were angry about your brother and Mari-sempai's engagement, but I don't get what you have against her."

Erika frowned up a bit and again looked at the ground as if the answer for this awkward question could be found hidden there.

"Ah….well….ah….."

She sighed slowly and then directed a contrite look at him.

"That's a rather long topic, perhaps we can discuss it another time. Really I want to get things straightened out between us."

Leo looked on as Erika suddenly blushed again while stumbling to find the right words.

"I….you see I never meant to…"

"We're fine."

"Huh?"

She was confused but Leo gave her a slight smile then.

"I accept your apology, we're good, you and me."

Seeing her look at him blankly, he asked a one word question for his own reassurance.

"Right?"

"Oh! Yeah, as long as you're good."

Her sudden answer elicited an immediate response.

"I am."

"Oh, well good!"

Erika put her hands behind her back and nodded with a serious expression.

"Good."

Leo did the same, but with his arms still folded over his chest. At that moment his AI taxi pulled up. The two exchanged an awkward nod and then Leo moved to enter his vehicle.

"So….."

Erika called out to Leo rather louder than she had intended to. He responded in mild surprise to her raised voice.

"Yeah?"

Erika blinked for a few seconds of trepidation, but then spoke out to him calmly.

"Will I see you at the station Monday morning?"

Leo blinked in confusion for a second before asking his own reply question.

"What? At my station?"

Erika was temporarily surprised by this question.

These two usually met up at the First High Cabinet Station and walked to First High together in the mornings. In the afternoons they rode a single two person cabinet together home, a "tradition" which started when Erika had initially began training Leo to use Usuba Kagerou before the Yokohama Incident. Now these rituals were taken for granted by the participants and their friends alike.

Until Thursday brought a dramatic change in the routine.

Erika had simply been seeking a return to the status quo, but Leo, misunderstanding, had taken things a step further than Erika had originally intended.

Erika's face looked like she was pondering something rather significant. Then suddenly the heavy expression disappeared and the usually carefree look on her face returned.

"Well…sure. So long as you aren't late."

Leo smirked at Erika's mildly termed accusation that he had a reputation for tardiness.

"I'm sure I can make it on time."

She smirked back at him with a wave.

"Alright then. See you there."

He continued to smirk as he opened the car door and directed a final goodbye wave past Erika to the other six girls.

"Alright, have fun."

She frowned slightly at the thought of what they'd say and ask of her when she returned to them.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun over there."

"You'll live through it. See you Monday."

With that Leo entered the car and with a final exchange of waves to each other it pulled off. Erika seemed oblivious to the fact that she had stood there watching the taxi drive off just like she had watched his cabinet car disappear a few days before.

As she walked back towards the other girls she was also seemingly oblivious to the happy smile on her face or the fact that she had apparently completely forgotten their rather intense observation of her.

When she finally looked up only two meters from then she instantly became flustered by the amused and conspiratorial smirks she saw directed back at her.

"What? What are you all looking at?"

Their sudden giggles only added fuel to Erika's faux anger display.

"Can we get a move on FINALLY?"

The seven girls began to move off together, but their joy at Erika's brooding pout continued for some time afterward.

* * *

The overnight kimono shop was only a few kilometers away from the main area of the shopping district, but for some reason, the nice and pleasant walk from that morning now seemed like an oppressive task in reverse under the beating afternoon sun.

Even Miyuki had grown a bit tired under the beams of the sun. She was even briefly jealous of Sayaka, who had been picked up back near the cabinet station in the shopping district by Kirihara in a well air-conditioned AI taxi.

For someone that could lower the temperature around them instantly, the reality of being prevented from doing so by the laws against the public use of magic had its own unique irony to it on this hot afternoon.

"I can't believe it has gotten so hot."

Honoka spoke for everyone by the look on the other's faces.

"We only have a little over a kilometer to go. We can do it."

Shizuku's tone was unreadable to most but her friends had long learned how to interpret her words. Her reply to Honoka contained both a slight rebuke and encouragement for her. Yet even she had beads of sweat forming on her brows and neck.

"Maybe we should find an indoor cafe and wait for the sun to get lower in the sky?"

Mizuki's suggestion was a good one and everyone seemed to perk up over it, but for some reason, Erika stopped walking and had an odd expression on her face.

"Erika-chan?"

Mizuki's questioning expression brought Erika out of her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it will be alright."

Seeing the questioning expressions on her friends' faces, she explained herself.

"We can stop by one of my family's places for a beverage and a rest. It's just a block or two away and someone should probably check in on the place since..."

Erika's words trailed off as her face took on an awkward expression.

"Are you certain Erika-chan?"

Miyuki's concerned question quickly elicited a carefree response from Erika.

"Yeah! No problem. Let's go!"

Erika immediately led them down the next side street onto another main thoroughfare. This one seemed more residential than retail, with most of the first floor shops being restaurants and cafes instead of shops.

After moving two blocks down they stopped before a rather plain looking four story building with a parking garage on the main floor. The only other structure on the main floor was a door that led to a small lobby with a single elevator car located at the opposite end.

Erika seemed very familiar with the whole building and walked the girls right into the elevator car. She placed her hand on a palm reader in the elevator and as the doors closed it registered her as an authorized user.

The elevator car took them three floors up to the top floor of the building and deposited them in a hallway with a few doors on either side. Erika led them to the second doorway on the right where a bio-scanner recognized her in just a few seconds. She opened the door for them and they moved into a nicely appointed living room open to the kitchen area further in behind a dining table and counter.

The mid-afternoon sun was blocked by the polarized glass that made up most of the walls towards the outside. The view wasn't particularly great, but for a flat in the city, it was very nice.

It was also decidedly masculine.

"Erika-chan, who lives here?"

Mizuki's natural question met with a strange reaction from her friend. Erika held her hand up for silence with her eyes focused down the hallway past the kitchen that it was assumed led to the bathrooms and bedrooms.

Minami immediately placed herself between Miyuki and the hallway. Miyuki had her CAD already in hand and Shizuku followed suit with her right hand at her left wrist CAD.

To emphasize the suddenly increased tension in the room, the sound of Erika deploying the previously unseen Mizuchimaru caused Mizuki and Honoka to flinch.

"Whoever you are, you had better show yourself now! Waiting for me to come get you will make things worse for you, I assure you!"

 _"Erika-chan has very good senses."_

Even Minami didn't seem to detect the other person in the flat before Erika could.

"There's no need for Violence Chiba-san, I assure you."

A sultry feminine voice called out from what Miyuki assumed was the bedroom.

The girls exchanged stunned looks between themselves, clearly not expecting to hear the voice of a woman in this tense situation.

"Step up here, now!"

At Erika's commanding instructions, the shape of a woman emerged from the bedroom doorway into the hallway carrying a medium sized box. When they finally saw her face, even Miyuki couldn't hide her stunned expression any longer.

"I freely surrender."

The teasing tone of voice didn't stop Erika from directing her blade towards the lady intruder.

Before them stood someone familiar to them all and very familiar to Miyuki in particular. Her smiling face belied the otherwise stunned and tense atmosphere.

With her usual bewitching smile plastered across her delicate face, stood the figure of Fujibayashi Kyouko.


	13. Chapter 13: Truths Revealed by Light

"There really is no reason to point that thing at me Chiba-san."

Kyouko looked down on the blade pointed at her face with a slight air of mirth to her expression.

Erika was also smiling, but it was the type of smile that made her companions shiver. That she was looking forward to getting a few swings in at the internationally renowned Electron Sorceress was painfully apparent for all present to see.

"I will determine the need for my sword, not you."

Erika tilted the blade so that the late afternoon sunlight from the wall of windows glinted around the room.

Miyuki knew Erika's skills with a blade were world class, but Kyouko was a trained member of the 101 Battalion. A bloodbath in Erika's late brother's flat was the next step if no one intervened.

"This is Chiba property. What gives you the right to break in and steal from us?"

Erika's eyes flicked briefly towards the box in Kyouko's arms.

Minami had already stepped between Miyuki and the two potential combatants, but Miyuki slid past her to place a gentle hand on Erika's extended right forearm.

"I'm sure Kyouko-san has a perfectly good reason for being here Erika-chan. Let's hear her out."

Erika smirked viciously at Miyuki's words without ever taking her predatory eyes off the slightly amused visage of the "intruder".

"It better be a damn good explanation."

She never lowered her blade, ready for any quick movements so she could justify a retaliatory strike of her own.

Kyouko spoke with a light air to her voice, despite the apparent danger she was in.

"You might check the entry computer to begin with. You'll see that I was on the list of guests with unescorted entry rights."

"Pointless."

Erika responded to Kyouko's words with confident authority.

"I know who you are, your skillset, and your reputation. No one in the world could alter a computer as easily as present company."

Kyouko smiled with genuine glee at Erika's words.

"You flatter me Chiba-san."

Erika smirked back as she responded.

"Simply stating a known fact Fujibayashi-san. I will allow you to try again."

Never losing her smile, Kyouko sighed as if she felt what was to come next couldn't be helped. She turned slightly to place the box in her arms down on the kitchen counter. The whole time Erika's blade point followed her.

Kyouko then reached into the box, but not before Erika twitched her blade slightly at her.

"Slowly, Fujibayashi-san. We would hate to have an unfortunate incident over a misstep."

Kyouko's smile intensified as she reached further into the box.

"Of course, Chiba-san."

Then Kyouko turned slightly from Erika's feral gaze with a smirk still showing on her own face.

"He certainly knew you well."

Miyuki barely heard it but the words seemed to act as a slap in the face for Erika. Her already coiled muscles tensed instantly. Her smile instantly melted away and an angry scowl creased her usually beautiful features.

"That fool never knew a damn thing worth knowing!"

Miyuki wasn't the only bystander who knew instantly who "that fool" was referring to.

"His own stupidity is why that idiot is dead!"

Erika had been particularly callous just the other day and had instantly regretted it.

This reaction though, particularly about her own dead brother, was downright coldhearted.

Someone as skilled at controlling particle movement as Miyuki couldn't help but feel the sudden stillness that followed Erika's harsh words. It was Kyouko's turn to direct an intense glare at Erika. A cold look so harsh that even the intractable Erika took a slight step backward from it.

"Oh, he knew you well indeed Erika."

For the first time in her experience, Miyuki felt genuine fear of The Electron Sorceress.

"But it's clear that you never knew Kazu-kun at all."

These coolly delivered words acted like petrol on Erika's fire.

"Who do you think you are to lecture me on my idiot brother?"

"Ladies!"

To Minami's obvious consternation, Miyuki boldly thrust herself between the two angry women.

"This isn't helpful. Kyouko-san, you were going to show us something to explain why you are here?"

Without the anger radiating off of her decreasing in the slightest, Kyouko turned back to the box and spoke again lightly.

"Indeed Miyuki-san. I was going to show something more subtle to explain my presence in Kazu-kun's flat, but it's clear SOME here need a blunter example to be satisfied."

She retrieved a small and delicate looking piece of cloth from the box and leveled a cold stare at the still fuming Erika.

"You want to know why I'm here. Very well."

She held out her left fist with the cloth in it and moved her fingers slightly to allow most of the garment to drop and reveal its form.

"As you can plainly see, I was retrieving some of my personal items."

Miyuki, Honoka, and Mizuki all gasped and covered their stunned open mouths. Minami and Shizuku's eyebrows raised up their foreheads in surprise, but they managed to keep their mouths closed somehow.

"Sorry to scandalized you ladies."

Only the slightest hint of embarrassment showed on Kyouko's face as a pair of what everyone now assumed were her undergarments hung from her outstretched hand towards the unimpressed looking face of Erika.

"But your friend here seemed to need more direct…'proof'."

Erika twisted her lips up at Kyouko's words, sword tip still leveled at Kyouko with intent.

"This is your justification? Panties and trinkets?"

Erika only slightly lowered Mizuchimaru from Kyouko's face to her torso.

"Am I to be impressed that Idiot-nii's pathetic one-liners made you forget your honor?"

"Erika! Stop it now, please!"

Miyuki was clearly becoming frustrated with Erika's obstinacy, but to everyone's surprise Kyouko began laughing heartily.

As the girls, including Erika this time, now looked on her mirthfulness with confusion; Kyouko waved a hand at them and finally gained some composure.

"Haaaaaa….."

After a long sigh, Kyouko smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Chiba-san….."

Now she directed a sympathetic smile at Erika, which only seemed to re-fire Erika's fury.

"You want to check the box for other contraband?"

She picked the box up and tilted it slightly to show the contents. Miyuki wasn't the only one present who flinched back at this gesture, expecting more "unmentionables".

"Or perhaps you'd like to frisk me to see if I'm smuggling valuable Chiba property out?"

As she said this she turned her posterior towards her sword-wielding inquisitor.

Seeing that Erika was beginning to become cowed in front of her friends by Kyouko's bold suggestions, Kyouko took the opportunity and moved past Erika with the box back in her arms.

"Swing that weapon or put it away. Either way, I have my things back and I'm leaving now."

Erika didn't even turn to watch her go.

Kyouko nodded and smiled at each girl as she approached the door. She then stopped at the doorway and looked back at Erika's droop-shoulder visage. Mizuchimaru now hung lifelessly beside her.

"There's a data crystal in the terminal in his room. I suspect it is his personal journals. One might possibly gain a better insight into someone she clearly never really knew by giving it even a cursory a glace."

Kyouko began to leave again but stopped once more with a look as if she had just forgotten something important.

"And Chiba-san….."

Erika only slightly turned her head in response to Kyouko's words, never turning fully around to look at her.

"You are very wrong to speak so harshly of your Nii-san. He loved and respected you more than you could possibly know. He spoke glowingly of you every time you were mentioned. In fact he was intensely proud to be you."

Her eyes took on a hard and threatening edge as she continued.

"If you ever speak of him in this manner again in my presence, or for that matter draw a weapon on me again, I will make you gravely regret it."

Kyouko let the door close behind her without another look and walked the short distance down the hall with her box in her arms. As such, she had no way to know that all of Erika's companions including Miyuki of the Yotsuba now had a healthy fear and respect for her.

She rode the elevator car to street level and emerged just in time for her car's AI to pull the vehicle up at the curb beside her. She had a secret neural implant of her own design that allowed her to control her technological assets with thought alone. A piece of technology she had developed and was testing to provide another edge to the 101 Battalion and eventually the entire Self-Defense Forces.

Box now secured in the passenger's seat, she occupied the driver's seat and let the AI drive her off to her own residence.

Earlier that day, she had reviewed the property and data of Inspector Chiba's partner Detective Inagaki at a storage unit where it had been placed after his own demise. A few items she thought significant from his property, including some pictures, recordings, letters, and emails, now either sat in another box on her back seat, or in a data crystal in her car console.

Kyouko had been surprised to find a significant number of images and recordings in Inagaki's possession that featured a woman that looked very much like Tatsuya and Miyuki's live-in servant Minami.

She discovered the woman's name was Sakurai Honami, and then learned of her significance to Tatsuya and Miyuki. She had been their mother's personal assistant and bodyguard, and had apparently sacrificed her own life so that a much younger Tatsuya could complete the destruction of the invasion forces on Okinawa.

Learning of this from the classified 101 Battalion's data, Kyouko had subsequently contacted Lieutenant Colonel Kazama for more details, since he had known the woman briefly and was present when she died.

From him she learned that before coming into the Yotsuba's employment, Sakurai Honami had served with the Metropolitan Police, as part of her career development for further Yotsuba service.

She apparently was also the previous partner of one Sergeant Inagaki when they had both been uniform cops.

From all she learned from the documents in his possession, they apparently had a romantic relationship as well.

The evidence to this she found in his possession overwhelmingly suggested intimacy between them.

Given the similarity in name, employment, and appearance, Minami was clearly related to the woman.

" _Had Erika not been so pig headed I could have given them these things today."_

Now she'd have to arrange another way to get these items to them, since apparently Minami might be Honami's closest living relative; but that was as it had been before the girls walked unexpectedly into Toshikazu's flat, so Kyouko resolved not to get further worked up about it.

" _No need to let her get back up under my skin."_

Kyouko had held the upper hand in the heated exchange of words with Toshikazu's little sister right up to the point where Erika had attacked him verbally. Kyouko had been surprised how easily Erika disparaging her brother had gotten to her.

" _When did I become a defender of Inspector Chiba's honor?"_

What she was really asking is when did she start taking Toshikazu's honor personally? Her pride wouldn't allow her to say that he had meant more to her than just a good time. It was something she now felt she needed to work on to overcome.

Someone in her line of work couldn't afford any vulnerabilities. Not secret brothers or famous grandfathers, and certainly not dead fiancés and…..

"…' _boyfriends'?"_

Had Toshikazu actually been her "boyfriend"?

They had certainly played at that type of relationship on the rare instances they had gotten together.

After a few moments she shook her head, dismissing the idea. They had never formalized anything, and they certainly both were too busy to devote the amount of time needed to be in a "real" relationship.

"' _Friends' with 'benefits'?"_

That felt like a more accurate description of what they shared together, but for some reason she couldn't explain that description too felt wrong…..inadequate…and too….lonely.

More than "friends with benefits" but less than a real relationship. For the life of her she couldn't find the terms to describe what Toshikazu and she had meant to each other.

"… _.I'm sorry."_

A sudden wave of sadness and regret washed over her as she looked to the box of "her" things sitting beside her.

He had wanted more from her. It was she that had kept the distance between them.

Now, when it was far too late to change things, she regretted her choice.

" _You deserved better."_

That data crystal that she had told Erika was probably Toshikazu's journals was in fact his journals.

She was glad Erika didn't take up her offer to be frisked or else the copy she had just made of those journals would have been discovered in her bra.

Would Erika take her unsolicited advice and look at her brother's self-told life story as she herself just had and planned to again?

Kyouko shook her head at the notion. In the end it didn't affect her in any way if Erika did or didn't.

" _It's her loss if she doesn't."_

Then she remembered his smiling face and realized he probably would want his little sister to know the "real" him.

" _But for his sake….it would be nice if she at least looked at what he had to say about her."_

Anger welled up in Kyouko again, as she remembered Erika's harsh words about the man she…

…she….

Her car sped on into the setting afternoon light for a long time before Kyouko came out of that last thought. She had held onto that last thought for several minutes at least before coming back to the cold reality of her world.

She then felt something on her cheeks.

Using her hand, she wiped at it, and then cursed in frustration at herself.

"Damn."

Only now did she realize her face was wet.

Angry with herself, she pouted and looked out the window at the harbor below as the car crossed over the New Tokyo Gate Bridge on its way home.

She had just realized that she herself was actually angry with Toshikazu, for putting himself in harm's way so recklessly. For getting himself killed so pointlessly, since his partner was already dead too, though he had no way to know that at the time.

Thus depriving her of the chance to fix her own mistake.

It was apparently going to be another long and lonely night for her once again.

* * *

The incident at Toshikazu's flat had brought a dramatic and embarrassing ending to what had already been a frustratingly embarrassing day for her.

Now she sat alone, at last, in the relative comfort of her rooms inside the Chiba Dojo Compound.

No one here would bother her.

Her family barely acknowledged she was alive most of the time, except Naotsugu on the rare occasions his duties allowed him to come home.

" _When he's not with….THAT person."_

Thinking of Naotsugu with his girlfriend…..correction…..fiancée, Watanabe Mari, was doing nothing to ease her restless and agitated state.

" _Apparently both my brothers liked highly irritating women."_

After their encounter today, Fujibayashi Kyouko was giving Mari real competition for Erika's second least favorite female. Neither had much of a chance of ever reaching the front-runner though. Her half-sister Sanae was the undisputed occupant of the top spot on Erika's least liked women's list.

It had seemed a punishment as a child to be banished to live in an out building, certainly her mother had thought so, but being banished from sleeping in the main residence now seemed a blessing to her.

She could sulk and pout on her own, with no one to see her weakness but her harshest of critics, even if she consciously thought her family much harsher in their judgements of her than she herself was.

Pity, sadness, loneliness, these were some of the more melancholy emotions Erika worked to deny herself on a constant basis.

Whenever she began to feel these, she would convert them into something more useful. A "fuel" to drive her forward under trying circumstances.

Anger.

She would use her "fuel", her anger, to push herself forward, past their low expectations of her.

To Erika, this had been the true lesson of "The Chiba Way".

When confronted don't hesitate…attack!

It was so ingrained in her now to immediately go on the offensive that she wouldn't allow herself reflection until long after the "battle" was over, and she rarely bothered with reflection when she couldn't change anything after the fact.

" _Why dwell on things that have already happened and can't be changed?"_

For the first time in a very long time, Erika was doing just that though.

Now anger had become such an automatic reaction to any negative emotion for her that Erika could no longer process whether her darker feelings were actually a result of anger or something else she didn't allow herself anymore.

And it was all because of….

"… _him."_

She should be angry at the floosy intruder sneaking around her late brother's flat, and she was.

She should be embarrassed to show her face in front of her friends on Monday morning, and she was this as well.

But for some reason all she could think about was….

"… _..him."_

She knew by looking in his eyes that something had changed between them.

He no longer looked at her in the same way, though if you asked her to explain why she felt this way she'd be unable to put it into words.

She just knew it, as if by instinct alone, and for some reason she also couldn't explain, it was tearing her up inside.

" _Why should I care what Idiot thinks of me?"_

She hadn't cared before now, or at least she hadn't known she had cared before now.

Of course, everything had been the same between them up until a few days ago. Idiot had always been Idiot and doing his idiot normal stuff and everything had been just fine.

…normal.

…reliable.

…predictable.

"… _.perfect?"_

The truth was that no matter how far off her rails she'd go, Idiot would always be his normal self and help keep the world around her steady, familiar, and…

…normal.

He had made aspects of her school life incredibly easy in this way. He had also inserted himself into her life in this easy and constant manner. So much so that a simple change in how he looks at her now was bringing her consternation greater than embarrassment, frustration, anger and even…..

…..grief.

She couldn't even admit to herself that he had been a form of security blanket for her these last couple of years.

No matter how much her family life sucked or enemies kept coming after her and her friends, there he was. His goofy smiling face greeting her every day. His easy-going banter with her bringing a smile to her face she didn't think she had in her. His constant presence by her side in mortal danger, the practice field, or in the classroom a reassuring constant in a life that had presented to her anything but consistency before him.

Like his chiseled profile, he had become a steady "rock" that Erika could depend on to always give her exactly what she had needed.

Stability and reassurance.

She just had to open her big mouth and insert both of her feet in at the same time.

Now things had changed between them and it was undeniably her fault.

What's worse was she actually cared.

" _Why do I care so much? He's just Idiot!"_

Even as she thought these words the emptiness of them rang hollow in her ears.

She had come to the awful realization that what "Idiot" thought of her, what Leo thought of her, actually mattered to her greatly.

"Arrrrrr!"

She stood up off her bed and roared her frustrations into the room around her with her hair in her hands. Pacing with just her right hand now pulling at her hair in frustration, she could think of no way to alieve her agitated state of mind.

She was about to throw herself onto her bed and scream in anger into her pillows when the glint of something on her desk caught her eye.

" _Oh…..I had forgotten about…..that."_

There was the data crystal she had taken from Toshikazu's desk before leaving his flat. The one that woman had mentioned.

"Pfft!"

Erika let out a dismissive sound and turned away from the desk with authority.

" _Like I'd give her the satisfaction!"_

Erika was still irrationally angry about her encounter with Kyouko earlier that day.

" _What do I care what Pervert-nii had to say anyway?"_

For some reason watching his video journal seemed to Erika as if she'd be giving him one more victory over her in a lifetime of harsh training and sadistic words and treatment that Toshikazu seemed to have taken unusual pleasure in administering to her.

Plus she didn't want to give his "lover" the satisfaction of capitulating to her request either, even if that woman had no way to ever know that she had.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed and scratched at the back of her head in mild frustration.

After a few seconds of trying to think of something else, she began to frown again.

Errant thoughts of "that guy" began floating with incredible ease in her mind once more.

"Ohhhhhh!"

She leap up once more and plodded over to her desk, snatching up the data crystal before forcefully plopping herself in the seat.

" _Damned if I do, damned if I don't!"_

Anything had to be better than dwelling on a problem she neither understood nor knew how to fix. Even if it meant diving into the depths of her perverted late brother's darkest thoughts.

She looked furtively at the data crystal in her hand as she let the lighting of the room cast small rainbows through its clear structure and onto her desk, floor, and walls. As she watched the colors move along she couldn't help but admit a reluctant level of curiosity of what dark gems of information she might find on that data crystal.

With a long sigh of resignation to the inevitable, she inserted it into the reading device. Immediately a holographic projection screen displayed in mid-air before her.

With an attempted look of disinterest on her face she allowed her eyes to peruse the glossary of the data crystal's information. Seeing a folder listed "Journals" she used a head tilting motion that caused the sensors in her room's HAR unit to open the folder in question. Seeing its contents Erika's eyes began to widen in surprise. Nearly ten thousand entries were displayed before her eyes, marked off into years and subdivided into months.

Having expected nothing so large and well organized from her usually lackadaisical eldest brother, she was admittedly surprised and slightly impressed.

"Whoa."

Her eyes hit the first entry's date, which was more than twenty years ago, well before Erika's own birth.

" _What the hell?"_

With a head tilt, again the system opened the file. A video appeared with a young boy's face on it. Erika couldn't help but sneer a bit at her eldest brother's youthful visage.

" _You were a twerp then too, huh?"_

As she thought this, the video began to play.

" **Haha-san thinks that I…..um….it's August 24** **th** **."**

The little boy in front of her looked frustrated to be doing what he was doing and even more frustrated at himself for having forgotten to give the date.

Erika had already recognized the date as a significant one. In the top left of the screen it was also displayed, with the year.

" _His Shichi-go-san."_

It was his fifth birthday. It also explained to Erika why he was in a hakama. Toshikazu notoriously hated wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

" **Anyway…haha-san said that now that I'm a big boy I need to start keeping a journal."**

He looked less than enthusiastic at this new daily task assigned to him by his mother. Clearly he'd rather be outside playing or engaged in some other form of youthful mischief.

" _Lazy since birth. He probably wants to go torture insects and small animals."_

Erika smirked at the screen as she rendered this harsh assessment.

" **So it's my Shichi-go-san….."**

Erika rolled her eyes at the banality of the five year old Toshikazu and ended the video with a head movement in the opposite direction from the one she had used before.

Back on the glossary screen she found the search feature for key words.

She sighed mentally as a deviant thought crossed her mind, and then she typed in her own name.

The first entry that came up was nearly four years later.

She sighed again, recognizing the date instantly. It was only a day before a significant event in all their lives took place, especially for her.

It was the day before her mother and she moved into the Chiba Dojo.

She paused here looking at the entry and date on the screen with apprehension. A sudden reluctance to continue and dread began to fill her heart.

She knew what Toshikazu might have to say beyond this point would dredge up old and bitter memories for her.

Surrendering to fear was something Erika refused to ever do though.

" _I'm not afraid of him!"_

With renewed determination and defiance, she activated the video.

She saw a very angry looking nine year old Toshikazu staring off to the side with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest. He directed a quick but angry glance towards the camera before looking off sideways again and pouting even more.

" _Punk."_

Erika unconsciously imitated her brother's demeanor while she consciously ridiculed him in her mind.

After what seemed like a long time he finally spoke.

" **I saw ka-san coming out of the bathroom crying today."**

His eyes briefly darted towards the screen again before turning away once more.

" **I thought it was because of….."**

Erika suddenly felt an unexpected pang of sympathy for him as the corners of his eyes moistened slightly. When he spoke again his anger had been replaced with a look of dread and fear.

"… **..because of….'that'."**

As she was a very young little girl then, Erika hadn't remembered much detail from this time in her life. She barely remembered her elder siblings' mother. She was never introduced to the woman formally and ever only saw her in passing. Most of the time she was in a wheelchair. The other times she walked with great difficulty. She was clearly frail and weak. On the even rarer cases where she made eye contact with the woman, their mother would only look away as if she had seen nothing at all where Erika had been standing.

Erika didn't understand then why this lady wouldn't acknowledge her existence.

Their mother didn't have much longer to live when her eldest child had recorded this particular day's journal entry.

Suddenly the nine year old boy in front of her wasn't the much despised "Pervert-nii", but a little boy who clearly knew what "that" meant for his mother and his own future.

For the briefest of moments she understood him and felt sympathy for him.

After all, it is the one thing she shared with all her siblings, even the hateful Sanae.

They all knew what it was like to watch their mothers die.

Unlike the times she had seen their mother alive, the woman's funeral was a very vivid memory in Erika's mind. Her mother and she had stayed far into the background but their presence was anything but ignored by the guests.

Some looks were just curious. Others, especially from the deceased's family members, were downright hateful. She can still remember the scornful looks and hateful words.

" _Is that the slut?"_

" _Of course, and the love child."_

" _Love child? As if there is any love in that man's heart."_

" _Can you believe he's showing off his concubine like this, and at his own wife's funeral?"_

" _It's disgusting. They should all be ashamed."_

Another vivid memory of that day was the hateful glares from her older sister. Every time Erika looked at her, her sister looked like she wanted her and her mother dead.

As for Toshikazu, he had refused to even look at them at all.

They clearly wanted no sympathy from her, and both returned the favor when Erika's own mother also died a few years later.

Only Naotsugu would spare her a smile, even though she knew how much pain he was in. He was also the only one to comfort her when Katori Anna Rosen had also passed.

As for the man that had made all this happen, he too had not spared one look towards his "lover" and their bastard that day.

It was as if they were ghosts to him.

That night her mother had cried herself to sleep with Erika held tight in her arms. Looking back with age behind her, Erika realized now that that had to be the night her mother finally realized that she would never be the next "Chiba-san".

Even at that age though, Erika knew neither of them belonged in this place, with these people, these…strangers.

She only wished her mother would have found the courage to leave. Erika had felt loved when they had lived with her grandparents.

" **Then I figured out why she was really crying."**

It had been but a brief pause, but now Toshikazu's anger was back in force.

" **He's letting his…..WHORE…move in!"**

Erika instantly felt all sympathy for her brother die an easy death. To be replaced by the usual and comfortable mutual scorn. Erika's eyes darted to the picture of herself with her mother that she kept on her desk shelf. Her jaw clinched along with her fists in silent rage.

" **And that….brat, ERIKA, with her."**

Two people, related closely by blood, but separated by time and death, now shared their mutual loathing of each other as if in the same room together once again.

" **How could he do this to her, especially in her condition?"**

Toshikazu looked as if he wanted to take his youthful fists and pound their father to death with them. Erika wished she could do the same to him, but his death "by stupidity" had robbed her of her revenge.

" **HOW?"**

Then the nine year old brother she saw on the image across from her suddenly let tears roll down his checks. As he spoke he wiped at his face furiously, hate and shame making an odd mixture across his visage.

" **She loves him so much, but he disrespects her right to her face."**

Erika couldn't disagree with his assessment. Having his lover and their child move in, even to an outbuilding and not the main residence, was a brazen and blatant act of disrespect; not just to their mother but her own mother as well. He should have put them up in an apartment nearby but out of eyesight of her and their other children. There had been no need to make the woman die with her "rival" already in her home. There would have been time enough later for Erika to be integrated into the family, had that ever been their father's intent.

Clearly the rest of her life had indicated their father had no such intentions though.

If their mother had thought Erika's mother was there to "replace" her, she had died misinformed.

" **I hate him!"**

He was screaming now. His rage at how their father was treating his dying mother had finally boiled over.

" **I hate him so much!"**

" _Finally something in common?"_

One was the heir to everything the Chiba Sword School was and ever would be. Heir apparent to everything their father and grandfather had built before them. The other an unwanted byproduct of two peoples' poor choices.

They had this one thing in common though.

Both despised their father.

Erika let this thought cross her mind with no understanding for her brother's plight at all in her heart. Their mutual dislike for one another clouded her empathy for him entirely.

" **I wish he were dying instead of her!"**

Even in her own anger, at Toshikazu's youthful harshness and their father's mistreatment of her and her mother, Erika had never wished their father to die.

She did however understand why in this situation her eldest brother would.

" **And I wish that whore was dead too!"**

Sympathy never returned to her, only the sensation of her grinding her own teeth in anger.

" **And that damn brat with her!"**

Erika went to slam off the video with her hand, but the angry visage of nine year old Toshikazu furiously slammed the record button off on the video before she could herself.

"…jackass!"

In frustration and rage she stood abruptly and paced the room again. She could feel her fingernails digging into the skin of her palms. She was clenching her jaw muscles so hard they began to hurt, the sound of her gnashing teeth accompanying these actions.

"Well who's dead now asshole?"

She glared at the glossary screen with contempt and scorn as she asked the question to the empty room.

"Huh? Can't answer? That's because you're the one that's dead you stupid asshole!"

Erika sat heavily on the bed leering at the display that seemed to mock her from across the room.

Then her eyes flicked up to where the picture of her mother and her was and she suddenly felt silly and a bit ashamed about how she was reacting.

" _Why am I letting a dead man get under my skin like this? He doesn't even deserve my anger."_

She tried to convince herself that she was worried someone had heard her acting like a child just then, but she knew at this time of night no one would be anywhere near her quarters. She was unwilling to admit to herself she was embarrassed that she had just taunted her dead brother's "ghost".

She hadn't wanted him to die, no matter how much they didn't get along.

In fact, she began to tear up.

She suddenly stood in anger.

"You don't deserve my tears either, asshole!"

She began making pronouncements again to her empty room.

"Not after the way you treated my mother and me! No way jackass!"

She crossed her arms and pouted as she began to pace again.

Her thoughts about the past and the anger it held for her raced incoherently through her brain.

Then as she paced, her eyes again drew themselves to the displayed glossary screen of her brother's journals.

She suddenly turned away with a self-loathing look on her face.

" _Why am I beating myself up like this?"_

She screwed up the corner of her lip towards one side in frustration.

" _She knew I'd torture myself with this! That's why she told me about it! She knew my curiosity wouldn't let me ignore it. Quit giving into her!"_

She stopped and turned, arms still folded over her chest. She leered with anger and suspicion where the holographic display was hovering motionlessly above her desk.

For just a brief moment, in a last act of defiance against the brother who had made her daily life hell for most of her existence, and the woman that had the audacity to pretend she knew him better than his own sister, Erika contemplated erasing the whole file.

All twenty-plus years of her eldest brother's daily thoughts and reflections, observations and confessions.

" _His whole life…"_

It would, admittedly, feel good to symbolically "erase" the last vestiges of the mind of a person who hated her and took perverse pleasure in beating her to a pulp on the dojo floor nearly every single day of her childhood.

" _He doesn't deserve to be remembered, not by me!"_

Then she sighed in resignation and let the idea drift back off to the dark and unworthy corner of her mind that had originally generated it.

First, "that woman" had her own copy, Erika was certain of it. So erasing this copy wouldn't really be revenge, just an act of silly petulance.

Second….

…..she just couldn't do it.

She was too curious to discover what terrible perversions Pervert-nii had buried in these files.

….at least that is how she justified not erasing them to herself.

Another sigh of resignation and again she sat heavily down before the display.

She chose a date to look at that was significant to her.

" _See, you are a masochist, are you not?"_

Chastising herself this way with a wry smile on her face, a subtle eye movement towards the journal entry for that day began to play and Erika braced herself for its contents.

It was the date of her own mother's death.

Now the image of her brother as a young man appeared on the screen, not much different than the way he looked on the day he too had died.

"What the…."

She had been prepared for anything, she had convinced herself, but seeing her heartless brother crying was more than she could have ever expected.

" **Erika's mother is dead."**

She couldn't believe he'd be crying for a woman she knew he partially blamed for his own mother's rapid demise.

" **And I…."**

He hesitated, with both shame and consternation showing on his wet face.

"… **I…"**

"What idiot?"

Erika asked out loud as if he could hear her, frustrated with his awkward hesitation to speak further.

" **I went to the temple."**

Erika shook her head at this in confusion.

"Huh?"

To her recollection Toshikazu was nearly irreligious. She could only remember him being at a temple for weddings or funerals. Her mother's services would be a few days later and she vividly remembered none of her siblings were allowed to attend, even though Sugu-nii had wanted to be there for her.

" **And I…."**

Now her left eyebrow crept up her forehead with suspicious curiosity.

" **I begged the gods to forgive me."**

Erika's eyes went round in astonishment at what she had just heard.

" **I haven't forgot that I had foolishly wished them both dead when I was a child."**

She simply couldn't process what she was hearing now, so foreign to her thinking that the brother she loathed so much, and who clearly loathed her, would ask the gods to forgive him for hating her and her mother.

" **That I had prayed they, and father, would die instead of mother."**

Though she hated him for it, she had understood his justification for hating them.

" **And now…..I….."**

Now though, her understanding of him was thrown into utter confusion for the first time in her life.

" **All I could remember was that I had wished her dead, and now she was. So I…..raced to the temple and….."**

Another interminable pause happened as Erika's tension built to a near furious pitch.

"… **..I begged the gods to not hurt Erika-chan!"**

"….you what?"

Disbelief swamped Erika's mind and emotions as she heard words flow from a mouth she never thought even capable of such words.

" **I…..I don't know what I'd do if….."**

Already at her wits end, Erika could barely tolerate the pauses of her brother's emotionally stunted speech any longer.

"… **..If something were to happen to my imouto!"**

"…..imouto?"

Never before had she been referred to in this way, as Erika-"chan" and especially as "little sister" by the usually cruel "Pervert-nii". He usually never even bothered to use an honorific with her name on the rare occasions he spoke acquiesced to speak it. He usually referred to her by a derogatory term or title.

" **I know I didn't really have anything to do with her mother dying, but…..I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her."**

Erika's eyes were as wide as saucers as she heard the words she never expected said by a voice whom she thought incapable of such speech.

" _Who is this person?"_

This was not the Kazu-nii she knew. The person on the screen before her, showing concern and… "love" for his "imouto", was not her brother.

Not THIS brother, surely not.

This man on the screen, with Toshikazu's face and voice, was a stranger Erika had just met for the first time.

" **I only wish I could…..make it better for her. Father won't allow it though. Says we've come too far with her to let up, even now….even today of all days."**

Erika blinked in confusion, but for the first time it was because she heard something not all-together unusual in this video.

" _Come too far? Father won't allow….what?"_

" **And she has Sugu-kun to take care of her, but still…"**

Toshikazu suddenly stopped speaking for a moment. As was his established style of talking on video he looked off screen somewhere most of the time, only turning to look at the camera for brief moments before looking away again to speak.

He turned his eyes towards the camera and laughed lightly before continuing with an amused expression.

" **If she ever heard me speak like this….about HER, she'd think me the victim of some kind of body swap or something like that. An impostor replacing me or something."**

"Well you're damn straight about that!"

It actually sounded like a more reasonable explanation for what she had just heard than her brother actually….caring….about her.

She then heard him release a long and mournful sounding sigh, which made her again focus on his image.

He looked tired and weary as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Only after a few seconds did he release his finger and thumb hold on his nose bridge and lower his eyes to the screen again with a sad and helpless expression.

" **I wish I could help her. After all, I know what it's like to…"**

His eyes moistened again and he bit his lower lip as he looked awkwardly away, clearly trying to recompose himself. Another sigh, another pause, and then his eyes again focused on something off screen before he spoke. Erika had rarely been in his rooms in the main residence, but she knew he was looking in the general direction of a picture of his late mother.

They apparently shared this tendency, to look towards their mothers' images in times of difficulty.

" **I really wish father didn't make me play her villain all the time. Especially now."**

With his last two words, his eyes flickered back to the screen but didn't retreat like normal.

A sudden chill ran up Erika's spine as those eyes seemed to look at her directly.

There before her, full of life though clearly downtrodden stared back the all too familiar face of someone she had, until tonight, thought she knew.

Yet now, he seemed a complete stranger to her.

Those sad eyes seemed to lock with her own and suddenly time and death disappeared between them.

That cold shiver intensified with each passing second as Erika began to more and more believe that she was looking at someone very much alive and very much in the room with her.

His eyes seemed to bore into her soul.

Was he really here, now, and from beyond the grave; here, with her?

Speaking to her?

Was this actually Toshikazu with her in this very moment, wishing to convey his thoughts to her?

"… _those eyes."_

She slowly reached her hand towards the holographic projection.

"…Kazu-nii….."

At that moment the "ghost" of her eldest brother broke eye contact, sighed resignedly, and a few seconds later ended his recording.

Erika sat there frozen, hand now stretched towards a display that once again was on the glossary page.

She could have been sitting there in that ridiculous pose, arm outstretched furtively, mouth dropped open in a shocked manner, for either three seconds or three minutes, she wouldn't know which it was, even after the "spell" was broken.

"…..what the hell?"

She pulled back suddenly and stared at her hand as if it were injured.

After what seemed an eternity but was merely seconds, she shook her head as if shaking out errant thoughts and cracked a wistful smile.

" _I can be so silly, sometimes."_

She was chastising herself again, this time for talking to her brother's non-existent "ghost".

She laughed a bit afterwards while still mildly shaking her head in self-bemusement.

Then she remembered something that had peaked her interest in what her late brother had said in the last journal entry.

She spoke a request into the search functions, his exact words that had caught her interest.

"Search for 'too far with her'."

Several search entries categorized themselves chronically before her eyes. More than she had expected.

She immediately eliminated all the entries dated before she began her sword training.

Most of the entries she pursued proved to be completely useless for her.

In one entry, a nearly terrified early teen Toshikazu looked like he thought he might be going to jail, or worse, for having administered a particularly brutal "lesson" to her with a heavy training bokken. Erika particularly remembered that beating early in their training.

" **The medics had to come and treat her. Our family doctor even was called in."**

He looked like he was about to bite his nails because of his frayed nerves.

" **I told father I was sorry. That I hadn't meant too. I didn't want to hurt Erika-san."**

She smirked at his words, thinking he was only concerned for saving his own skin, not the condition he had put her in.

" **But father said I was being silly and reminded me that I too had once experienced a similar situation."**

This statement made Erika again raise an eyebrow.

" **He reminded me that a Chiba Swordsman has to take the hard hits of the bokken, to learn how to avoid the deadly slices of the katana."**

" _Right out of the old man's mouth."_

It was a primary dictum of Chiba Sword Arts. Pain and failure were the ultimate teachers.

" **He said going light on her would do her no favors, and could one day get her killed."**

It may have been true, but that didn't mean Erika had to like it, or those who taught her this "valuable" but painful lesson.

Another journal entry, which because of the "interesting" subject matter she had allowed to go on far too long, was a very concerned looking mid-teen Toshikazu seemingly out of his wits that he had "gone too far" with one of the female acolytes at their dojo.

Looking to score some "juicy" and "racy" tid-bits of info, Erika was disappointed to learn that Toshikazu was only worried because the girl had let him feel her up.

Remembering this particular girl, Erika was surprised it had just ended there. She was the type that came to their dojo looking to score a magically significant husband, instead of sword training.

She had been very brazen in her approaches to Toshikazu, as Chiba heir, in particular.

She and her family wasn't high enough on the Japanese Magical social "totem-pole" to score a Chiba cousin, much less the future head of the dojo.

Of course, the girl probably hadn't realized that at the time, and she might have been under instructions from her family to have what some far too subtle people euphemistically called a "happy accident" to at least get some part of the Chiba legacy for themselves.

She had picked the right target though. Surely no one would have given her the "happy accident" more willingly than the lecherous Pervert-nii.

Erika couldn't remember what eventually happened with that girl, and didn't care enough to research her further, so she moved on.

A few more boring and pointless entries later and Erika stumbled onto one she wish she hadn't.

" _Speaking of gold digging hussies."_

This was her first thought when she heard mention of a particular person she'd rather forget about entirely.

" **The Watanabe girl."**

This entry was Toshikazu expressing mirthfully that he hoped his besotted little brother didn't "go too far" with the new young swordswoman he seemed to have fallen for with frightening ease.

" _Way too much ease."_

Erika thought this as she frowned with disappointment at her more revered younger elder brother's one true flaw, in her eyes at least.

Erika hadn't liked Watanabe Mari the first time she laid eyes on her, mostly because the girl and her beloved younger elder brother Naotsugu had instantly been attracted to each other. The fact that the interloper got to immediately train with her much respected Sugu-kun and she was still stuck with the brutal Pervert-nii also raked against young Erika's ego and nerves.

When flirtation on the dojo floor turned into romance between them and official dating, Erika remembered being disgusted for days over it.

She liked Mari even less now that she was Sugu-kun's fiancée.

" _And now she will be his wife, and mother of the future of the Chiba Dojo as well."_

Erika directed scorn at the image of her eldest brother who was probably near the same age then that she herself was now.

" _At least if your dumbass self could have stayed alive, that woman wouldn't have become the future lady of this dojo too. Idiot!"_

As if he heard her, and wanted to rub salt into her wounds, Toshikazu spoke next with a smirk of his own.

" **You should have seen Erika's reaction to them flirting with each other."**

Erika's eyes narrowed to suspicious slits at the sudden mention of her name.

" **If looks could kill, she would have had poor Mari-san's head in her hands, dripping blood from the neck."**

He smirked while looking off screen then before speaking again.

" **Talk about an extreme brother complex."**

Erika turned the playback off then.

" _Jealous…..asshole?"_

She asked the glossary screen before her this in her mind. Luckily for her she wasn't directly in front of a mirror then or she might have seen how enflamed her cheeks were with embarrassment.

She watched a few more journal entries, of no consequence, under that same search parameter as before when she suddenly remembered to check the time.

"Damn! What was I thinking?"

The date had changed nearly half an hour beforehand. This was way past her usual bedtime and training for her began very early on Sundays like every day.

She stood up and scratched at the back of her head with a frustrated look on her face, wondering how she had let herself become so tied up in Pervert-nii's journal that she forgot to go to bed.

"Hours!"

She shouted in consternation at herself, and she had barely scratched the surface of Toshikazu's lifetime of journal entries in that seemingly long period of time.

With a thought that she had done exactly what Kyouko had wanted her to do all along, a sudden look of disgust crossed her face.

She stood with that look on her face and went to retrieve her night clothes.

After putting them on she asked the HAR for a glass of water and sat on the end of her bed, sipping at it slowly and looking at the still open glossary page hovering over her desk.

As she did so, her features grew harder as she glared with increasing anger at the image.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

With this roar of frustration she stood up and marched back to the desk chair.

" _I will NOT go to bed without some satisfaction for all this effort!"_

She already knew the one date entry in her brother's long and expansive journal that would bring her some solace before attempting to get a few hours' sleep.

It had been a very special day for her and she knew the look of disgust and shame she would see on Pervert-nii's face for that date's entry would warm her heart with vengeful and defiant glee.

She activated the video entry for that day and sat back with a feral smile on her face, ready to bask in the memory of glory and vindication she had originally felt on that perfect day.

The video began to play.

He could have been in his late teens or early twenty's, but Erika knew it was the later.

He looked troubled as he stared off to the side in his customary style.

Honestly, she had hoped he would have been more angry or furious, but there was time yet for him to let go his complete self-loathing.

Then he finally spoke.

" **Erika…"**

Her body tensed in anticipation.

"… **..defeated me."**

A sigh of satisfaction and an every increasing smile creased her face when she heard him speak these precious words.

" **She used a sudden Acceleration while I circled her in a wide stance."**

Her memories matching his words, she couldn't help but take pleasure from the thoughts of her well-earned victory.

" **She went right between my legs, completely surprising me. She caught my off leg with her hand, flipping me as she went through."**

In her mind's eye she could still remember hearing and feeling the hard impact his body made with the wooden floor of the dojo.

" **I was totally unprepared for it."**

Indeed he hadn't been prepared for it. She remembered with growing satisfaction her own distinct pleasure from that unexpected triumph.

" **Then, with my face in the floor, I felt her bokken strike right across my shoulder blades."**

It had been his own usual "punishment" whenever Erika had allowed him in behind her. Finally returning the favor even now was one of her most cherished memories.

" **It's the first time she delivered anything other than a glancing blow in our matches."**

She was smiling now so much that her cheek muscles threatened to be sore if she continued.

" **She was…"**

Still smiling, she bit her lower lip in anticipation of his expected ranting and excuse making.

"… **..amazing."**

Suddenly the chair underneath her felt like it had disappeared.

" **To see the look of stunned joy on her face as she stood over me."**

She bit her lip again. That last statement was surely an aberration. Now he'd start to whine like the sniveling dog he was.

" **She's never smiled like that at me before."**

She imagined this sudden feeling of having no support under her was similar to what astronauts must feel in space. A complete disconnect from the world she knew.

" **It was….."**

She took a deep breath as he held his words for a second. Then her eyes widened in shock as a serene smile creased Pervert-nii's face.

"… **.beautiful."**

Her eyes did not deceive her though she honestly wished they had.

He was smiling with…..pride.

" **Of course, I made a fuss and said she just got lucky, I had to keep playing the villain, that's my assignment after all. But…."**

She didn't realize it but her breathing had become erratic.

"… **to be honest…."**

Her pulse rate had also begun to climb.

"… **.I'm….."**

She felt like one of those astronauts now. Completely weightless and detached from everything she thought she knew.

"… **..proud of her."**

"….what?"

Even to her, the tiny voice that asked this question to the void of her empty room sounded like that terrified little girl she had been when she first came here to her paternal family's home.

" **She's worked so hard and I have never once let up on her no matter how much I wanted to and perhaps…"**

Scared and confused, wondering why she was in a place where she was unwanted.

"… **perhaps, it has all been worth it."**

Now though, that tiny little girl's voice sounded as if her comfortable if hostile world had all been an illusion, shattered suddenly like a dropped mirror.

" **She's been better than me with a sword for years now and her magic skills aren't that far behind me. I only ever beat her recently because of her lack of knowledge and experience."**

That girl that had wanted her family to love her so badly when she was little had turned their apparent rejection of her into the fuel that fired her defiant soul.

" **I seriously doubt I have more to teach her now that she is passing by me."**

Now, before her very eyes and ears, the focus of her youthful rage was all but admitting that at least his own virulent hostility towards her had been nothing more than an elaborate lie.

" **I can train for a hundred years and never match who she is right now as a magic swordsman."**

Praise.

From the one who had daily tortured her.

Who had hammered her into the fine pointed weapon she had become.

" **Father has been right all these years, Erika really is a great swordswoman and truly worthy of the Chiba name."**

"….what?"

Again that tiny, scared, sad little girl inside her couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" **When I told him and we watched the video of the session, I could see the pride in his eyes. He even smiled."**

Not just her brother, but her dreaded and cold father too.

" **He said that when Erika enters a magic high school next year she will do so with the Chiba name, and that he would, eventually, present her with Orochimaru."**

She could see his chest swell and puff out as he said these words.

" **That will be a proud day for me. To see my talented and amazing imouto hold one of our family swords in her hands. To see her make it dance through the air as only she can."**

She saw his pride in her crease his facial features now.

" **I only hope that father allows me to let up on her by then."**

She saw the moister in the corner of his eyes as he spoke of her.

"Proud…of me?"

" **I hope she can…one day…..understand why I was so hard on her."**

Then he turned his slightly moist eyes onto her. Once again she felt the spirit of her dead brother looking into her soul from the past.

A moment later and his hand moved to stop the recording. The holographic screen immediately returned to the previous search page.

All was still and quiet in her room now, except for her heavy breathing, and the sound of her pulse thudding in her ears.

It was like the sound of a taiko drum pounding fast but with a gentle touch.

The sound of that drum was steadily building though, as was the increase in the raggedness of her breathing.

The drumbeat of her heart, the drumbeat of rage, was building to a an inevitable crescendo.

An explosion.

"ARRRRRRRRRR!"

She slammed her right hand hard on the side of the data crystal reader, sending it and the crystal flying across the room to smash into the far wall. As she did the holographic projection screen died a sudden death.

Staring at it in furry, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"LIAR!"

She grabbed an object from the shelf above her desk and flung it after where she had sent the crystal and its reader moments before.

"FILTHY, ROTTEN LIAR!"

Her intense eyes bore into the tiny data crystal laying on the floor now, as if it were Toshikazu himself.

"YOU HATED ME!"

Her lower jaw pressed her lower teeth hard into their upper counterparts, stinging her facial muscles.

"YOU TORTURED ME EVERY DAMN DAY!"

Her sharp nails finally broke the thick skin of her palms as she clenched her fists in rage. Piercing through callouses earned by holding the bokken and the blade repeatedly, hour after hour, day after day, year after year.

Callouses earned by facing off against…..him.

Her torturer.

Her ridiculer.

Her mocker.

Smirking his hateful and sadistic smile at her as he bashed her over and over again.

Taunting her as she lay on the floor bleeding.

Laughing as she cried in pain and humiliation.

She had earned these callouses like she had earned her hate for him.

Yet no matter how think these callouses were, her nails, like the utter stranger she had seen and heard in these journal entries tonight, pierced her well-earned callouses of hate as if they were made of paper.

"YOU HATED ME AND I HATE YOU!"

She was purposefully ignoring the torrent of salty water pouring from her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

She turned to her bed and pounded it repeatedly with both fists slamming down on it from above. She didn't even see the small droplets of her blood she flung as she raged on.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she continued to furiously beat her bed. She had no idea how long she did this for.

However long she had let this torrent of rage go on unchecked, she finally reached even her own high limit. Sweat now mingled with the tears on her face and blood on her palms. She collapsed backwards onto the much abused sleeping surface panting and exhausted.

"How dare you! How dare you strike at me from the grave! COWARD! Filthy COWARD!"

Her voice was scratchy now. Even her exclamations of furry sounded like pathetic wispy sounds now.

"How dare you!"

ShBreath escaping her mouth in great gasps, she looked at her bloody palms through reddened eyes, the wetness across her face now falling backwards towards her ears and neck.

"How dare you."

As she rolled over to her side, the tears continued to drop down her face unchecked. Again she heard that scared, sad,…..

" _Pathetic, weak."_

….lonely little girl she had once been.

Who was it she hated?

In her exhaustion, with sleep finally conquering her in her self-weakened state, her drowsy mind couldn't focus her hate anymore.

Was it her detached and cold father?

Her resentful and jealous Nee-san?

That dead brother of her's who apparently was a great big liar?

The slutty woman who tricked her into tonight's emotional journey?

The woman who should have protected her from all of this, but died and left her in the hands of these cold people?

….or was it "that guy" whose opinion of her now seemed to control her thoughts and mood?

In her last conscious thoughts, she realized it was none of them.

The person she hated, truly hated, was that scared little girl.

Weak, pathetic….

"… _..sad….lonely."_

She had thought she had killed that little girl.

She thought that that Pervert-nii of hers had helped her beat that pathetic girl out of her.

But after all, she had learned just tonight that he was apparently one of the greatest liars of all time.

And that scared little girl with the sad eyes was still buried inside her, just waiting for moments like these, moments of weakness, to come back out and haunt her.

"I hate you."

It was a whisper. One that dropped her into the darkness of exhausted sleep.

Who did she hate? Who did she really hate?

That person's name, she realized in just the flash of recognition, was the one person she could never defeat.

The person she truly hated was named….Erika.

That night she dreamed of being on the Chiba dojo training floor with a smiling and happy brother, who praised her and told her how proud he was of her.

This was a common dream for her, but before it had always been her much beloved Sugu-nii-sama.

For the first time, tonight the star of her dream was that other brother of hers.

* * *

" **I have to try. I just can't let her go."**

He looked so happy as he spoke about her.

" **She's a once in a lifetime type of woman."**

He didn't seem the least bit daunted by the task he had sat before himself.

" **I have to convince her I'm worth it, even if I'm not."**

He was so determined. So handsome and full of life.

" **As soon as I figure out where Inagaki-san has disappeared to I plan to call her up."**

A brief look of concern was soon replaced with that happy, determined look.

" **She's got to give me a chance. I have to convince her."**

He smiled into the screen with confidence. She felt that he was looking directly at her. She felt she could reach out and touch him and this horrible nightmare world of the last half year will be exposed for the illusion it had to be.

" **And I will!"**

He turned off the video recording with a wonderful smile on his face.

He was talking about the woman he loved.

He was talking about her.

It was the last entry in his extensive video journals.

It was the last words she'd ever hear from him.

Kyouko pushed back from her desk as the screen went back to the glossary page.

She could feel it welling up, deep inside her. She had held it back this entire time, but now that she couldn't focus on his admiring words and his cute face, she couldn't hold it back any more.

"I'm sorry."

She said it in a whimper.

She passed her hand over the data crystal and the reader and the holographic screen display turned off.

Her room became deathly quiet, except for the sounds of her breathing.

Then a few sobbing noises.

Then a tiny wail escaped her mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

She stood up and walked over to her bed, rubbing away the tears from her eyes as she walked. As she sat on the edge of her bed, she looked at her sobbing image in the mirror across the room from her.

"….fool!"

She spat out the harsh judgement against herself with pure vitriol in her heart.

"Stupid, stupid fool."

She turned from the image of herself with self-loathing and disgust in her heart.

"You're a damn fool Fujibayashi Kyouko."

She crawled into the bed, pulled the covers up over her to her neck, and grabbed a pillow into her arms.

"A damnable fool."

She let the pillow absorb her tears, wondering if she would ever fall asleep. Her mind raced and her eyes leaked and she again and again she reexamined everything she had done or not done that could have resulted in Toshikazu still being alive.

She hated the "her" she had been when she first heard of his death a few months before.

She had had the audacity to judge him a fool for recklessly following after his partner. She refused then to admit her feelings for him. Trying to make him the cause of his own demise in her mind was a subconscious way to protect herself from her own misunderstood feelings.

She had blamed him so she wouldn't have to point the blame at herself. Not the blame for his death, but for all that they could have been if she'd only not been so…..so…..

"… _..afraid."_

Fear of pain. The pain she had felt nearly half a decade ago when the man she was supposed to have built her life with had had the audacity to die on the battlefield at Okinawa.

In her pathetic attempt to isolate herself from that pain ever coming back she first ran to the military, and then she ran from Toshikazu.

She thought she was protecting herself from that pain.

But here it was again, and in full force.

But this time it was worse.

This time grief was tainted with regret.

" _You deserved so much better."_

She knew she wouldn't sleep now unless she took matters into her own hands. She activated the sleep inducer on her nightstand and settled back in.

The tears hadn't stopped yet. She'd be dehydrated in the morning.

She had been here before.

Grief was an old friend of hers now.

She started to feel the mind shutting effects of the sleep inducer working.

"… _..good."_

As the final thoughts of this emotionally trying day came to her mind, she saw the face of her long dead fiancé. He smiled at her and she spoke out to him.

" _I love you."_

She smiled at him.

" _I miss you so much."_

He smiled and gradually faded away. His face soon replaced by that of Toshikazu.

" _I'm so sorry."_

She called out to him.

" _You deserved so much more from me."_

He reached out to her with a grin and she swore she could feel his hand caress her check.

Then she said the words she couldn't say to him in life.

The words she couldn't even say now, least she risk the torrent of grief and regret overtaking her senses.

" _I love you, Toshikazu-kun."_

This was the only dream that night that she would recall when she woke the next day.

* * *

Tatsuya had spent most of Sunday morning working on ESCAPES in his basement laboratory.

The preparations for the Nine Schools Competition had diverted him significantly from his main project, so any chance to work on it had to be exploited, no matter how much Miyuki pouted when he went downstairs.

One more week of intense training, with the distraction of Mikihiko's brother's engagement party on Thursday night, and then the Nine Schools Competition would begin on the next Monday.

Three weeks after that, and his life and work should finally return to normal.

He hoped.

He had already been wrangled into leading this year's First High Thesis Team, so there was that to worry about. Yet if things went as planned, the Thesis Competition would coincide well with his ESCAPES research.

There was also the upcoming Student Council Elections before the Thesis Competition, but unlike the drama two years ago, it was a foregone conclusion that Izumi would succeed Miyuki in orderly fashion, so he hoped his involvement in that event could be minimized.

If he had learned anything from his time so far at First High though, it was to be prepared to be unexpectedly over-involved.

He knew Miyuki was planning something big for the student vote, but so far he hadn't pieced it together. He suspected that it would deeply involve him though, in one form or another.

" _Like the Nine Schools Competition."_

In a metaphorical way, he could feel her loving and gentle hand, constantly pushing him firmly from behind and into the limelight.

A small sigh escaped his mouth then, before he could replace the sigh with his coffee mug. As he drank, he thought on how her devotion to him was a great source of constant reassurance, but sometimes it was also very inconvenient. He knew the next challenge to his comfort was starting only eight days from now.

As if she could sense him thinking of her, the intercom transmitted her voice to him.

" **Sorry to interrupt your work Onii-sama."**

He cracked a smile at her obvious concern that she had irritated him.

"Not at all. Is everything alright?"

An unexpected pause followed, which instantly peaked his curiosity. He was about to cast out his special vision when Miyuki's reply stopped him.

" **Nothing is wrong Onii-sama. It's just there's an interesting package that has arrived which I think you should see."**

For someone as steeped in security procedures as he was, the words "interesting package" threw up instant warning flags.

"Have either of you opened this package?"

He hadn't intended to sound harsh, but Miyuki's apologetic tone indicated he had spoken with a bit too much authority.

" **I'm afraid I have Onii-sama, but it's not THAT type of package, I assure you."**

She had also determined the potential cause of his concern and instantly moved to quail his fears.

" **It's from Kyouko-san."**

This information peaked Tatsuya's curiosity in a different direction.

"Whom did she address this package to?"

Miyuki answered in an awkward manner.

" **Well….me and….."**

Tatsuya was wondering what it was about his seemingly innocuous question that was causing her concern.

"… **.Minami-chan."**

Tatsuya's curiosity was now doubled in intensity. He even gave voice to it.

"How interesting. I'll be up shortly."

He killed the com line and stood form his seat before the monitors. As he did so he performed some basic stretching techniques. Even someone as situationally aware as he could become so engrossed in something interesting that he could neglect his body's need for movement.

After a few stretches he extended his hand over the console and the screens before him locked, defaulting to a screen saver. Even here, in his most secure location, he took no chances with vital data.

As he moved through the doorway to his lab he could sense the bioscanner register him leaving the room.

As he turned the corner and proceeded up the steps to the main residence, he pondered this "interesting package" from his colleague.

Tatsuya had known when thirty minutes previous the normal Sunday delivery had been made. This one included Miyuki's and Minami's custom made furisodes tailored for them yesterday. The delivery man, of course, was a secret Yotsuba servant who delivered the normal hand signals to Minami as they bantered lightly. To his knowledge neither was aware Tatsuya knew of any of this, or had deciphered the hand signals they used to communicate. Since Minami has yet to ever impart information that could harm them, Tatsuya had let the activity continue undisturbed. As such, after verifying there was nothing dangerous in the packages, he had turned off his special vision and returned to his work.

Just two evenings previous they had all shared dinner together with Kyouko. His only conclusion for her not brining this package with her to that dinner was that it was not in her possession at the time. Knowing what her next day's activity had been, Tatsuya speculated that it had to be related to her search of Inspector Chiba and Detective Inagaki's personal items, including their data files. Perhaps she had found something she wanted him to examine.

If this was the case though, she surely would have warned him to expect this package. She certainly would have addressed it to him and not the ladies of the house.

" _Especially Minami."_

Her inclusion as an addressee made Tatsuya wonder if this instead had something to do with Minoru.

The time for contemplation was over though as he opened the door and stepped out into the dining area where Miyuki and Minami both turned to greet him. Both were on their feet and Minami bowed when he entered the room, which elicited a responding head nod from him.

"Onii-sama."

Miyuki's smile beamed from ear to ear. As always, she was a vision of beauty and grace, even in an apron. Some might say especially because such an exquisite beauty was in an apron that it was especially beautiful to see her in this garb. Her reaction to his appearance, like normal, indicated supreme satisfaction that he was back in her immediate presence. Tatsuya briefly wondered if the package contents really were interesting, or if Miyuki had just grown tired of not having him by her side. He dismissed these thoughts as unworthy, knowing Miyuki wasn't such a frivolous person, as she happily slid in beside him and pulled him gently to the table by the arm.

On the table before them were several items Tatsuya instantly identified as someone's personal items.

"These are the things that were in the package."

Tatsuya listened to Miyuki speak as his eyes perused the sampling of items laid out of the table before him.

A few data crystals, two holographic picture holders, what looked like a police badge holder.

Minami picked that up and gave it to Tatsuya as Miyuki continued.

"Please take a look Onii-sama."

He unfolded the billfold style badge, expecting to see either Inspector Chiba's portrait of Detective Inagaki's.

His eyes reflexively widened and he involuntarily took in a sharp breath at the familiar but unexpected face on the portrait above the normal, shiny brass police shield below it.

For some reason he got a sudden burning sensation along his hands and forearms that ended almost without being registered by him.

"Onii-sama….its….."

Miyuki couldn't finish her words as she began to choke up.

Tatsuya turned a smile on her and used the arm she had her own arm still wrapped in to pull her slightly closer into him.

"I know. It is Honami."

Tatsuya knew several Sakurai series Guardians, present company included. While they all looked remarkably alike, there were subtle differences with each, both physically and in how they carried themselves. Even without reading her name on the placard below her image, Tatsuya instantly recognized this important figure from Miyuki and his owes lives by sight alone.

He would never forget her face, or her voice. It was one of the reasons he could accept Minami so quickly. They were the same, but yet so very different.

Both of their eyes drifted over to Minami now, who looked down on the table's contents with a sense of melancholy seeming to hang over her.

"These items belonged to Detective Inagaki, correct?"

Miyuki and Minami now looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Onii-sama, how did you know that?"

He smiled benignly to Miyuki as he answered.

"The other night Kyouko-san informed me that she had been assigned to review the late Inspector Chiba and Detective Inagaki's personal items, to ensure that as individuals with previous contact with the 101, that they had not left behind any information concerning the battalion."

Seeing both begin to understand his apparent clairvoyance, Tatsuya quickly concluded his explanation.

"Honami had retired from police service well before Erika's brother had joined, leaving the older Inagaki as the only possibility, given the source of this package."

Both ladies nodded understanding as their eyes returned to the table.

Miyuki reached for one of the two holographic picture frames, which activated the image at her touch.

It was an image of Inagaki and Honami, in civilian clothing, apparently at an amusement park. Honami was smiling so brightly that Tatsuya hardly recognized her. The Detective seemed equally ecstatic.

Miyuki nodded to Minami, who then turned on the other holographic frame. This one showed a rather proud looking Honami in her police uniform. A black band went diagonally across the right top corner of the image. While Tatsuya was certain Inagaki hadn't known the reason for Honami's death; that he knew she had died was painfully apparent.

Miyuki, looking even more concerned than before then nodded to Minami again, who handed Tatsuya an old fashioned three image film strip from a photo booth. The first image showed them smiling again. The next two images showed them kissing one another.

"I see."

Tatsuya said this calmly to the equally sad and awkward looking ladies with him.

"It appears they were intimate with one another."

Both girls looked even more awkward when he said this. Clearly they had deduced this without his help before he had come up, but he didn't know what else to say to them at this point.

He only hoped now that his forced smile wasn't awkward enough to make Miyuki question if he was disturbed by any of this. Minami already knew why Tatsuya could potentially find this info disturbing, but in truth he didn't. She, of course, wouldn't indicate any of this to Miyuki in any way.

"Kyouko-chan sent a letter as well."

Miyuki handed him a hand written letter.

[Dear friends,

Sorry I didn't give this to you yesterday, but the drama at Kazu-kun's flat distracted me before I thought to give you this.]

Tatsuya stopped reading there and looked up with a cocked eyebrow. He immediately saw both young women blushing slightly.

" _Why are they blushing?"_

Her words and their reaction to him reading them forced his curiosity out.

"Drama, at Kazu-kun's flat?"

His deadpan question made both of them blush even more profusely, forcing his eyebrow further up his forehead.

"Well…Onii-sama…it was….."

She seemed to have trouble finding the words she wanted to use.

"Very hot in the shopping district."

Minami's quick rescue propelled Miyuki forward.

"Yes! Very hot indeed, so….Erika-chan suggested we stop by her brother's flat to rest up and get a few refreshments, since it was nearby."

She looked very pleased with her answer, until Tatsuya asked another question.

"Where you obviously encountered Kyouko-san, and then…..'drama' ensued?"

Again both women blushed, and looked very put off.

"Well….you see…."

Again Miyuki lost her wording. Again Minami rescued her.

"Chiba-san took issue with Fujibayashi-san's presence in her late brother's flat."

Tatsuya twisted up the corner of him mouth then.

"Did she indeed?"

Erika hasn't been her usual self lately, but finding Kyouko in her brother's home going through his things would probably make the calmest version of Erika irate at the very least.

"At which point, I assume, the 'drama' in question began. How was the situation resolved?"

The unusual blushing immediately started again.

" _Why is this so awkward for them?"_

He couldn't understand why they would be embarrassed by events they were only spectators to.

"Well….Erika-chan…."

Miyuki only stumbled over wording when she thought he wouldn't like her answers, which made him even more anxious to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Was satisfied with Fujibayashi-san's reasoning for being there."

A third save of Miyuki by Minami.

"Well…..I wouldn't say she was 'satisfied' by it, but it diffused the situation."

Having been temporally saved, Miyuki volunteered too much information and restarted Tatsuya's inquiry.

"How did it diffuse the situation?"

His now completely serious attitude and demeanor indicated that he was in full-on investigative mode, much to their obvious discomfort.

"Um…..well….you see….um…"

Tatsuya was beginning to grow gravely concerned. Something that could make them both act this way could be a potential danger to them.

"It was related to a women's issue, Tatsuya-sama."

Minami's relatively quiet answer made both of Tatsuya's eyebrows rise in sudden interest. For Miyuki though….

"MINAMI-CHAN!"

Her embarrassment level, judging from her raised and near hysterical voice, and the bright shade of pink her cheeks and neck were now painted, had been mysteriously energized by this answer.

Her eyes darted several times towards Minami in disbelieving shock and away from Tatsuya in embarrassment.

'WE…..we don't…not in front of…."

"Forgive this one please Miyuki-sama!"

Tatsuya was amazed Minami didn't bounce her head off the table surface, so quickly had her full bow been made to her mistress.

"This one merely wished to relieve you of the burden of trying to explain such delicate matters to your intended. Please forgive this one's imprudence."

"Oh! Minami-chan! No, it's not like that!"

Now Miyuki was embarrassed that her panicked reaction had made Minami retreat behind the wall of Yotsuba enforced decorum and servitude that had been drilled into her since her youth.

In mild frustration at the whole exasperating situation, Tatsuya sighed lightly and spoke up.

"Minami-san, please raise yourself up."

Looking around tepidly, she slowly rose to upright with a contrite look on her face.

Miyuki looked equally contrite, as she now was avoiding looking at either of them.

"Um…um."

Tatsuya's mild throat clearing sound gave Miyuki the chance to speak calmly.

"Yes, well…Minami-chan is correct."

She spared the nervous looking Minami an awkward smile, which seemed to instantly cut the tension that had built around the table.

"It is….as she said….."

Her skin was clearly still flushed with embarrassment.

"…..a…..women's issue."

Tatsuya looked from one young lady to the other, each trying to avoiding his inquisitive gaze.

"A women's issue? A delicate matter?"

As both began to look awkwardly away again, he decided to end this strange situation for all their sakes.

"If you both will assure me that there is nothing to be concerned from this matter…"

Both nodded rather emphatically to indicate that this was nothing for him to worry about.

"….then I will accept that the mysterious goings-on at the late Inspector's flat yesterday afternoon are not my concern."

Seeing both of them deflate with relief was nearly comical to behold. The sound of mutual sighs of relief registered in his ears.

Tatsuya mentally shock his head at them in mild amusement. Had they said it was "women's issues" to begin with, he would have dropped it entirely and this distraction could have never took them so far off track.

Later, he would get the answers he needed from Kyouko herself, but for now he returned to the letter from her in his hands.

[As Tatsuya will explain to you, I had an assignment to vet the belongings of the late Inspector Chiba and his partner Detective Inagaki. You can image my surprise when I saw numerous images of Minami-chan in Inagaki-san's belongings. I quickly deduced from the information available that it was a young lady by the name Sakurai Honami. Given the name and her striking similarity to Minami-chan, I deduced that she was a close relative. After consulting with the Colonel, he informed me of the significance of Sakurai-san to both Tatsuya-kun and yourself as well. As Sakurai-san has no listed living relatives, and Inagaki-san's nearest living relative is a first cousin, I thought it appropriate to turn the items he had in relation to Sakurai-san over to the three of you. I figured that if these items don't belong to either of you three, then you probably would know who they do rightfully belong to and see that they get them. If not, then you can always return them to me and I'll see that Inagaki-san's relatives receive them instead.

Your friend always, Kyouko.]

Tatsuya looked up from the letter to see Miyuki and Minami looking awkwardly at the images of Honami and Inagaki.

"She looks so…..happy….doesn't she Onii-sama?"

Miyuki looked back awkwardly, as if seeking his approval for her comment.

He gave her a warm smile as he replied.

"She does indeed Miyuki."

She smiled back at him but then turned concerned eyes back to the images.

"She was always happy, and smiling."

Then Miyuki cocked her head sideways a bit.

"….but…."

He thought he knew where her thoughts were taking her. He smiled benignly at her as he gently pushed her thoughts forward.

"But what Miyuki?"

She gave him a quick glance before turning back to the pictures to reply.

"It's just….I don't think I ever saw her smile like that before."

"I have."

Miyuki quickly turned back with a hopeful look on her face.

"You did Onii-sama?"

For some reason he couldn't explain he was sure she had smiled like that at least once, but for all his rapid mental acuity he couldn't put that beautiful smile of hers that he knew instinctively he could see in his mind's eye with an actual moment in time.

A sudden pain seemed to reach out like a claw to squeeze the heart in his chest.

" _To die for your sake is the greatest honor of my life."_

He heard her voice, he saw her smile, he knew they were on Okinawa, and she lay dying on the sandy hill by the beach; but this moment in time he knew was real couldn't be linked to any event in his memory. It didn't match up to his perfect recall of that long and exhausting day.

"Onii-sama, are you alright?"

Suddenly a very concerned looking Miyuki filled Tatsuya's entire vision. He could sense Minami tensing up to the side as well.

He had to defuse this quickly.

"Of course, perhaps I didn't have enough of your wonderful breakfast today."

Delivered with his best "don't be concerned Miyuki" smile, she nodded understanding and gave him a smile that didn't quite erase the obvious concern in her eyes.

"To answer your question, yes, I saw her smile like this on a few occasions."

Miyuki continued to look suspicious.

"I don't ever remember her looking quite this happy though."

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"That's because she was looking at you with this smile when you weren't looking directly at her. She took great pride in your continued achievements."

Miyuki blushed a bit and smiled. Tatsuya had hit the mark and relieved her concerns with ease.

To his side however, Minami and he shared an awkward look. For some reason he was certain that she thought he was lying to Miyuki, yet she also seemed to understand why. She even looked at him with.

"… _..pity?"_

For obvious reasons, Tatsuya wasn't an expert in emotions. Minami quickly broke eye contact with him and also smiled benignly to the restored looking Miyuki, but Tatsuya was certain that she had known that while most of what he had said to Miyuki was covered in layers of truth, the core, that glowing smile, had never been given for Miyuki's sake.

" _But…"_

He knew he too had received that smile, at least the one time.

The one time that in his mind had no anchor to his actual memories.

He suddenly remembered another time when something else he remembered couldn't be anchored to the facts.

The sound of a woman's mournful lullaby began to play in his mind.

"I'm sure she also gave you this smile too Onii-sama."

The sound of the melodic voice of the one person he could truly love broke him free from the errant thoughts that threatened to expose his inner weaknesses.

"After all, she was very proud of your accomplishments as well."

Delivered with her beautiful smile, Tatsuya could only smile back and nod agreement.

Yet when Miyuki looked back at the table's contents again, Tatsuya once again sensed Minami's eyes turned towards him with…..

"… _.pity….."_

He cut his eyes sharply at her and he could feel his face tense with…

She took such a sharp breath when she turned from his glare that even Miyuki looked up to notice.

" _What's wrong with me?"_

Had he truly been angry with her just now?

How could that even be possible?

He quickly plastered his benign smile back on his face as he pondered why he was suddenly losing control of his….

" _But I don't have emotions, not strong ones anyway."_

He had to diffuse Minami's concern and Miyuki's sudden curiosity as to why their companion had made such a sharp noise.

Miyuki looked as if she were about to ask Minami what was the matter with her when Tatsuya turned to her and spoke instead with a benevolent smile.

"I believe that Minami should have these things. Don't you Miyuki?"

Though she still wouldn't look at him, Minami's eyes did widen a bit at Tatsuya's unexpected suggestion.

On the other hand, Miyuki turned to look at him directly with adoration and glee.

"Oh, Onii-sama! That is a perfect idea!"

She clapped her hands together and turned that irresistible beaming light only she could project full force onto the still nervous looking Minami.

"After all, you are basically dear Honami-chan's closest living relative."

"Well, that's not necessarily….."

Her attempt at refuting Miyuki's assertion was killed instantly by Tatsuya adding on.

"I'm certain Honami would be pleased to know that Miyuki's Guardian was the one who would inherit the evidence that Guardians are more than just servants, but worthy of their own lives. Which is exactly what we see before us now on this table."

He swept his free hand over the table to indicate the evidence of Honami's humanity, and her love for another person that she wasn't "programmed" to love.

"Honami was more than a servant to all of us, and especially to Detective Inagaki."

They all looked down at the obvious evidence of his love for her.

"He loved her, not as a creation, or a tool; but as a woman."

Tatsuya looked intently at Minami who finally but timidly returned his gaze.

"As a person, and worthy of her own life."

He turned his smile on the still beaming Miyuki, and extended his hand out for her to joyously grab hold of. As he pulled her close into him he again turned to Minami as Miyuki looked on his profile with growing ardor.

"We loved her too, as a person who was most worthy of our love as well."

An unintended side effect of his speech had clearly been stirring up the constant romantic feelings for her beloved inside of his fiancée.

"OH! ONII-SAMA!"

His "admission" of love for their long lost friend and surrogate "Onee-chan", and his impassioned speech for Honami and Minami's rights to love and life had driven her into a loving "frenzy". Regardless of Minami's presence, Miyuki nuzzling her head on Tatsuya's chest, clearly indicated that she wanted to get even closer to him than clothing would allow.

"If you can find even the slightest inspiration to live your own life by her example, then we know that she would be glad to know this record of an important part of who she was now belonged to you."

Miyuki took a slight break from stroking her beloved "brother/cousin-fiancée" cheek to emphatically agree with him, as usual.

"She would indeed! Please Minami-chan, we insist, this all belongs to you."

As Miyuki immediately returned to her affectionate admiration of him, Minami shyly conceded to their wishes.

"If that is your wish."

Both nodded in unison, Miyuki with a death grip on Tatsuya's right side, to confirm their wishes.

"Then I will do as you instruct, and try to learn from Honami-sensei's example."

She again, timidly, looked at Tatsuya who smiled and nodded agreement.

Still, the look in her eyes said that while he might have been half-successful at assuaging her earlier fear caused by his errant facial expression, it was very apparent it was only half-successful.

Half-successful would have to do for now though.

As Minami replaced Inspector Inagaki's mementos of Honami back into the box Kyouko had sent them in, Tatsuya looked to his right at the "side-effect" problem he had created.

"Oniiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaamaaaaaa."

Miyuki's breathing had grown heavy and her voice had lowered into a sultry purr.

"I love you so much Onii-sama."

He awkwardly cut his eyes toward Minami, who by her own awkward attempt to busy herself clearly indicated that Miyuki's affection for her "brother" was something she wanted to get away from quickly.

But if Minami escaped the room before he had distracted his amorous imouto…..

"Miyuki."

She looked upwards to him from where her head lay in the crook of his neck with hooded eyes.

"Yes…..my love?"

He uncharacteristically was forced to nervously swallow before proceeding.

"Since we will be extremely busy for the next month, why don't Minami and you pick a movie for us to attend tonight?"

Miyuki's eyes immediately grew in size and she finally stood back to look at him with glee.

"Really, Onii-sama?"

If there was one thing she loved more than being in a romantic relationship with him, it was being in that same relationship, but in public.

Where hopefully the "being in public" part would help contain her "enthusiasm" for him.

He nodded affirmation and he replied to her.

"Why don't you and Minami go and find out what is out there we can watch tonight."

"Right away Onii-sama!"

She kissed him on his cheek before pulling back and blushing with just the perfect amount of shyness.

" _She is truly exquisite."_

He couldn't help admire her as she bounded happily for the stairway after grabbing Minami by the arm.

"There's this one movie we should see but I'm not sure if it's still playing."

Before turning towards her mistress who was now dragging her along in her wake, Minami spared Tatsuya a brief glance.

For the briefest of moments Tatsuya again thought he saw pity in her expression.

No, not pity.

It was fear.

It wasn't the first time she had looked at him with fear in her features, and it probably wouldn't be the last time either.

It wasn't something he was in a position to affect at the moment though.

As soon as he was certain they were out of ear shot of him he calmly proceeded to the main floor water closet.

With the door closed and locked behind him he took a deep breath and held on to the sides of the sink before him while leaning over.

The feeling of that figurative claw that had been squeezing at his heart from earlier had yet to truly dissipate.

He had maintained his composure, or at least thought he had from his observations of his companions' reactions, for the entire time since first seeing Honami's image in the badge holder.

" _What is wrong with me?"_

He had no explanation for the pain in his chest.

He couldn't even be sure what he was feeling was pain, since it was mysteriously both incredibly similar to physical pain and yet so very different at the same time.

He allowed his breathing to get slightly out of control as he pondered the hard sensation inside of himself.

He knew from Elemental Sight that nothing was wrong with him, but still, he felt it inside of him.

He also remembered the pain of his arms and hands burning, but like the memory of Honami's brilliant smile from earlier, he couldn't attach this new pain to a point of time in his memory as well.

And this was not the first time he had been in this same position.

" _I thought I had moved past this."_

And yet the mysterious pain was back again, and there was still no explanation for it.

He looked up into the mirror and saw a face he didn't recognize.

It was tight and frantic.

" _This is not you."_

And like the machines he often compared himself to Tatsuya stood up, and pushed this "pain" from himself.

After a few minutes, he finally began to recognize his features again.

Impassive, distant, cold, logical, these were the features of the man he knew. The weapon Shiba Miya had fashioned him into.

This cold-blooded human machine was who he recognized instantly.

This was Shiba Tatsuya.

He took one last breath and walked out of the water closet, seemingly leaving behind the pain he couldn't identify and the weakness it produced in him.

Shiba Tatsuya was no fool though.

He knew, like the previous times before, this pain had been no illusion, and would strike at him again one day when he least expected it.


End file.
